Porque me tuve que enamorar de ti
by JanethMalfoy
Summary: en unas personas maguicas tienen un don impresionante no muchas pertenecen un poder unico como el que hablamos en esta hitoria el espejo...
1. Capi 1: el collar

**Por que me tuve que enamorar de ti…**

Se que no pasare de este dia-dijo un señor traspasando su energía a un collar de corazón plateado ,el era alto de piel blanca pelo castaño con ojos cafés claros-y se que tu serás la única que podrá contra el -dijo el al meter ese collar en una pequeña cajilla negra.

La magia es uno de los poderes mas impresionantes que alguien puede tener, pero hay personas que tienen dones especiales como el que hablamos en esta historia el poder del espejo, ese poder es único en una familia de la familia que hablo es la familia aquer conformada por 4 personas la el señor Ernesto aquer la señora patricia aquer y sus dos hijos Richard tiene 17 años y cursa el 7 grado de durmstrang uno de los colegios de Europa y la menor janeth ella va a cumplir 16 en octubre ella nunca imagino que el primer dia de vacaciones su destino se empezaba a escribir y que una de las personas mas importantes para ella se iba a ir de su vida por culpa de un mortifago, aquí empieza esta gran historia la felicidad tristeza amores y amigos pertenecen a esta gran aventura.

Eran las ocho de la noche el cielo estaba despejado mostrando su esplendor con una media luna que iluminaba poco las estrellas brillaban hermosamente iluminando la mansión aquer en donde una joven de cabellos chinos cafés obscuros con destellos dorados estaba acostada en su cama leyendo una revista, ella estaba muy agotada después de desempacar su baúl por que acababa de llegar del colegio, ella tenia 15 años cursa el 6 año en el colegio de durmstrang en Europa ella tenia ojos cafés claros y un cuerpo muy bien formado ella estaba entretenida hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

Janeth puedo pasar-dijo una voz de un hombre mayor en la que la reconocio era la de su papa.

Si padre pasa-dijo ella sin dejar de leer la revista.

Puedo hablar con tigo-dijo el sentándose en su cama.

Si dime-dijo ella mirándolo.

Quiero regalarte algo-dijo el mostrándole un collar de corazón plateado.

Que lindo collar –dijo ella permitiendo que su padre se lo puniera.

Janeth quiero que me prometas algo-dijo el tomando de una mano a su hija.

Dime-dijo ella mirando a su padre a los ojos.

Por nada del mundo te quites este collar-le dijo el.

Por que –dijo ella extrañada por la mirada de su padre.

Promételo-dijo el apretando su mano.

Esta bien-dijo ella un poco asustada por al forma en la cual el hablo su padre.

Bien-dijo el parándose y abriendo la puerta.

A donde vas-dijo ella.

Voy a salir un momento no tardo-dijo el.

Esta bien cuídate mucho y te quiero papa-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Janeth tomo el teléfono ya que Vivian en el mundo muggle y llamo a su novio…

Buenas noches señora enyers se encuentra aron-dijo janeth.

Hola janeth si permíteme tantito, Aron-grito si mama

si-grito el joven.

Te haba janeth.

Ya boy-dijo el.

Hay viene janeth me saludas a tu mama.

Si señora enyers-dijo janeth.

bueno-dijo la voz de un joven.

hola mi amor-dijo ella.

hola mi amor cuando te voy a ver-dijo el.

hace apenas seis horas que no nos vemos dijo ella.

lo se pero ya te extraño-dijo el.

Janeth bostezo.

Que tienes amor-dijo el preocupado.

De pronto me dio sueño te hablo mañana si-dijo ella-te amo.

Yo también cariño adiós sueñas con migo-dijo el

Esta bien dijo ella.

En la sala estaba la mama de janeth y su papa hablando.

Cuídate mucho-le dijo la señora llorando.

sabes que este trabajo es riesgoso y tengo que ir a buscarlo-dijo el abrazando a su esposa.

pero por que tienes que ir tu solo-dijo ella con lagrimas.

sabes que volthemort sabe que yo tengo el poder del espejo.

pero por que nov as con tus compañeros-dijo ella.

no puedo arriesgaros-dijo el-si me pasa algo y no te vuelva a ver janeth tiene el collar.

QUE-dijo ella preocupada

Ella lo tiene-dijo el viendo a los ojos a su esposa.

Por que le das ese cargo a ella.

Nadie descubrirá que ella lo trae-dijo el-pero si faltara yo tienes que mandar a janeth a Londres con sus tíos ellos ya saben que hacer si yo falto la mandaran con dumbledor al colegio de hogwarts hay el la protegerá de el, mientras tanto Richard no se debe de enterar de esto-dijo el-ya me voy.

Cuídate mucho-dijo ella.

ya sabes si me pasa algo tienes que cuidarla-dijo el viendo que su esposa se moría de lagrimas.

Adiós-dijo el saliendo de su casa.

el señor aquer era uno de los mas destacados aurores de ministerio el caminaba por un callejon oscuro, el buscaba la fortaleza de volthemort pero antes de que lo encontrara , a el lo encontraron en el callejon habían 9 mortifagos que lo tomaron por sorpresa el señor aquer tomo su varita y empezó una lucha mientras que el auror los derrotaba uno por uno hasta que el ultimo toma su varita y lanza u hechizo en la que su varita sale volando del lugar, del oscuro callejon sale un ultimo mortifago con cabellos platinados.

Lucius-dijo el señor aquer

Nos volvemos a ver Richard-dijo el

Lamentablemente si-dijo el.

Yo con varita y tu desarmado-dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Es tu ultimo dia accio var…-dijo pero…

Avada Kadavra –dijo lucius

Callo al suelo el cuerpo sin vida del padre de janeth.

Papá –grito janeth saltando de la cama llorando, janeth salio de su habitación y fue corriendo a la sala en donde vio a su mama.

mama y papa-dijo ella viéndola y su mama la abrazo con tantas fuerzas.

Se fue, se fue para siempre –dijo su mama entre lagrimas.

dime que es mentira-dijo ella llorando.

Richard entro a la sala y dijo.

Richard era un joven que cursaba el 7 grado de durmstrang el era alto guapísimo pelo castaño corto con un cuerpo muy bien formado a causa del quiddich era uno de los mas seguidos por las chicas del colegio el tenia ojos cafés claros casi miel.

Esta todo listo-dijo el entre lagrimas.

Richard dime que es mentira que es una pesadilla quiero despertar-dijo ella abrazando a su hermano.

es verdad, papa se fue-dijo el.

janeth estaba llorando ante la tumba de su padre…

por que papa cuando mas te necesitaba te vas por que-decía ella.

------

Janeth dormía en su cuarto hasta que entro en un profundo sueño en la cual ella apareció en un cuarto grande totalmente oscuro de pronto un resplandor blanco apareció y una voz se hizo sonar en la habitación.

hija-dijo la luz.

papa-dijo ella.

perdóname-dijo el.

me prometiste que te cuidarías por que te fuiste-dijo ella llorando.

un mortifago fue el culpable de esto-dijo el mirándola.

te vengare padre-dijo ella llorando.

tu tienes el poder -dijo el.

de que poder hablas-dijo ella.

pronto lo sabrás úsalo en el bien hija -dijo el.

pero padre como sabré que mortifago te mato-dijo ella

su pelo es platinado es alto y se llama lucius-dijo el.

pero su apellido-dijo ella.

cuídate mucho hija -dijo el-ten cuidado el te ara daño pero tu destino esta escrito y serás feliz gracias a el -dijo en voz callada y desapareció.

Padre-dijo ella despertando.

Dos semanas después…

janeth estas despierta-le llamo su mama en la mañana.

si madre por que-dijo ella.

tengo que hablar con tigo-dijo ella.

ya boy-dijo janeth abriendo la puerta.

tienes que empacar-dijo ella.

por que mama-dijo janeth impresionada.

te vas a Londres con tus tíos por un tiempo-dijo su mama.

pero por que-dijo janeth levantantandose.

tu padre no te dijo nada sobre el collar que tienes colgado en el cuello-pregunto su mama.

no-dijo ella tomando el collar.

ese collar te dio el poder que tenia tu padre-dijo ella.

mi papa tenia un poder-dijo ella impresionada.

si y te lo dio a ti por medio de ese collar, por eso te tienes que ir a Londres hay iras a estudiar a un colegio de magia llamado hogwarts-dijo su mama.

pero por que, por que no me habían dicho esto antes-dijo ella entre lagrimas.

es que tu papa pensó que volthemort antes de matarlo tendría su poder ya que si volthemort tiene ese poder seria poderoso y nadie podría con el dijo ella pero como ahora tu padre no tiene el poder volthemort anda buscando al que ahora lo tiene, y por eso te mandaremos a hogwarts.

pero mama aquí esta mi vida mi novio, Richard tu-dijo ella.

te prometo que te iré a visitar pero ahora te debes de cuidar mas tu, por que te están buscando-dijo ella entre lagrimas.

y cuando me voy dijo ella triste.

mañana-dijo ella.

MAÑANA-pero me tengo que despedir de tanta gente y no tendré tiempo.

por esa razón quiero que bajes tus amigos y el están abajo-dijo ella

y por que no lo dijiste antes-dijo ella saliendo y corriendo bajando las escaleras y al final de ellas encuentra a sus amigas y a su novio.

aron-dijo ella abrazando a su novio y llorando.

aron era un joven alto de cabellos cafés claros largos ojos azules pero no se le notaban tanto a causa de las gafas, tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado pero no se le notaba a causa de la roba floja que siempre usaba era de piel blanca tersa con pecas que no se le notaban mucho.

Janeth salio con su novio al jardín y aron recargo en la pared a janeth tomándola de la cintura.

Sabes que tienes unos ojos bellísimos-le dijo el acercándose a sus labios.

Y tu sabes que sufriré mucho al estar lejos de ti-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Te extrañare mucho-dijo el acercándose lentamente a ella.

Janeth poso sus brazos en el cuello de aron-te amo-dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

Calla y respóndeme a esto-dijo el atrayéndola hacia el y dándole un beso ese beso que significo el ultimo para janeth se sentía soñada teniéndolo alado de ella.

Te extrañare-dijo el separándose de ella.

Yo también-dijo ella llorando y lanzándose en sus brazos.

janeth se despidió de sus amigas con lagrimas en los ojos.

al dia siguiente janeth se levanto temprano y concluyo su maleta.

Entro al baño y prendió los grifos y no supo si se estaba bañando con el agua o con sus propias lágrimas.

Salio de ducharse y se miro en el espejo y miro a una joven triste muy pálida.

Se vistió y se puso un poco de maquillaje para disimular su tristeza y su palidez.

Aron Richard y su madre estaban abajo en la chimenea ya que janeth viajaría con polvos flu.

Mama prométeme que mandaras cartas todos los días-dijo ella abrazándola.

si hija-dijo ella –cuídate mucho.

y tu deja de hacerle daño a Estef-le dijo janeth a su hermano.

si pero cuídate mucho enana.

no me digas así-dijo ella abrazándolo.

janeth abrazo a aron y aron le dijo al oído…

si te enamoras de otro házmelo saber se que me lo dirás…dijo el.

Janeth penso lo peor y dijo-eso se significa-dijo ella separándose de el.

si-dijo el.

no me hagas esto aron yo te amo.-dijo ella llorando.

Recuerda que yo te estaré esperando, y te amare para siempre… adiós –dijo el.

janeth entro a la chimenea con lagrimas en los ojos por lo que le acababa de decir aron, acaba de terminar con la persona mas importante para ella.

privet drive 5 dijo janeth tirando los polvos flu a la chimenea…janeth fue transportada a la casa de sus tíos…

bienvenida janeth dijeron sus tíos al verla pero al salir de la chimenea se lanzo llorando con su tía…

que te pasa cariño-dijo su tía acariciando su pelo.

mi novio tía, me dejo-dijo janeth llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

cuanto lo siento-dijo ella acariciando su pelo.

su tía era alta flaca y muy bonita pelo largo negro con ojos azules.

Quieres descansar-dijo su tío el era alto pelo negro ojos miel.

Si por favor-dijo ella secando sus lágrimas.

Mientras que sus tíos le mostraban su alcoba en otra parte de Londres estaba el señor oscuro.

El señor oscuro estaba en su despacho cuya paredes estaban llenos de libros de magia negra.

Alguien toco a la puerta.

Pasa colagusano-dijo la voz del "señor"

Señor –dijo el hincándose enfrente de el-sabemos algunos datos del que tiene el poder de aquer.

Y cuales son esos datos-dijo el.

Es mujer y creemos que va a entrara a hogwarts-dijo el.

Perfecto-dijo.

Señor-dijo lucius entrando.

Que quieres-dijo el.

Es la hija de aquer-dijo el.

Como siempre eres el mejor lucius-dijo el

Gracias señor-dijo el.

Tendremos que verla de cerca muy cerca-dijo con su voz temerosa…

Era una noche negra una joven estaba acostada profundamente dormida sus cabellos regados dulcemente sin imaginar que su destino se escribe cada dia.

Al dia siguiente janeth baja las escaleras de la casa de sus tíos con unos patines ella traía una mini falda de mezclilla con una blusa negra con una estrellita blanca con uno nombre abajo.

Boy a salir un rato-dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

Ya estas mejor-pregunto si tía.

Si tía gracias dijo ella.

Cuídate mucho-dijo su tía.

Si adiós-dijo ella.

Janeth iba patinando por las calles de pronto vio una parejita recargada en un árbol abrazados, a janeth le entro la nostalgia y empezó a llorar sin saber a donde iba estaba en medio de la calle y venían un carro pero un joven vio que la iban a atropellar y va corriendo y la quita cayendo ella enzima de el.

Fíjate por donde vas-grito el del carro y se fue.

Janeth estaba muy agitada y asustada por lo ocurrido pero se le olvido que estaba enzima de un joven.

OH lo siento-dijo ella levantándose y viendo al joven en la que se le hizo muy atractivo

No te preocupes, estas bien-dijo al ver que la joven tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Si –dijo ella secándose los ojos y mirando al joven el era alto muy atractivo ojos verdes pelo negro azabache enredado.

Por que lloras-pregunto el.

No es por nada dijo ella.

Me llamo harry potter tu nombre es-pregunto el tomando la mano de la joven ya que seguía en el suelo y ella se ofreció a ayudarlo.

Janeth aquer mucho gusto-dijo ella.

Por que ibas tan distraída-dijo el.

U a u a este-dijo ella pensando en algo que decirle-me quede pensando en una cosa-dijo ella

Quieres ir a tomar algo-pregunto el viendo a los ojos a la joven.

Si gracias-dijo ella.

Harry y janeth iban caminando por la ciudad.

Estas bien-le pregunto janeth a harry ya que se estaba sobando el hombro.

Si no te preocupes.

Llegaron a la cafetería y …

Que deseas-le pregunto harry a janeth…

Un helado de vainilla por favor.

Harry pidió un helado de chocolate y empezaron una gran platica.

Harry ya es tarde y tengo que llegara mi casa-dijo janeth.

Te llevo-pregunto el.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Llegaron a la casa de sus tíos.

Hasta luego-dijo janeth dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Adiós mañana te veo-dijo el.

Si adios-dijo ella feliz por volverlo a ver.

Janeth entro a la casa de sus tíos.

Porque tan tarde –pregunto su tío.

Es que tuve un pequeño accidente y…-dijo ella pero fue interrumpida.

No te paso nada verdad-pregunto rápidamente.

No tío no me paso nada-se apresuro a decir-tengo sueño me puedo retirar-pregunto ella.

Si-dijo el.

Sombrero seleccionador.

Pasaron las semanas y janeth y harry se hicieron muy buenos amigos llego el tal esperado 1 de septiembre…

El sol brillaba por su ventana y reflejaba la luz solar en sus cabellos platinados, el abrió sus ojos a causa del sol, un joven de 16 años cursaba el 6 curso en el colegio de hogwarts el joven era alto, pelo entre largo un cuerpo espectacular, sus ojos eran grisáceos el pertenecía a la casa de slytherin.

Se levanto y se fue a la ducha prendió los grifos y se quito la ropa y se dispuso a bañarse, las gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo el poso sus manos en la pared.

Cuando termino salio y se puso una toalla en la cadera y salio a su cuarto y abrió el armario en donde había pura ropa oscura ,escogió unos pantalones negros y una camiseta verde obscura que hace resaltar su cuerpo.

Tocaron a su puerta.

Quien es-dijo draco arrastrando las palabras seriamente.

Soy yo ábreme-dijo su padre.

Draco giro la puerta y se encontró con un señor alto con pelo platinado casi blanco.

Que quieres-dijo el.

Soy tu padre no me contestes así-dijo lucius mirando a su hijo.

Como quieres que no te conteste así si no dejas a mi madre empaz-dijo el enojado.

Si no te convierten en mortifago nunca la dejare empaz-dijo lucius resignado.

Ya te dije que no seré mortifago entiéndelo-dijo draco viendo a su padre que sacaba su varita.

Lo aras por las buenas o lo aras por las malas CRUCIO-dijo lucius.

Draco sintió como un millón de agujas se encajaban en todo su cuerpo no pudo evitar arrodillarse y retorcerse del dolor.

Te lo advierto draco dentro de meses serás uno de nosotros o si no tu madre podría tener un accidente inesperado-dijo el saliendo.

Draco golpeo la pared con mucha fuerza-no lo are-dijo el.

Janeth salio de la bañera y se cambio se puso un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y una blusa muy mona.

Janeth ya bamonos-le grito su tía.

Ya boy-dijo ella viendo la foto de aron-te amo-dijo ella entre lagrimas.

Janeth bajo después de tranquilizarse.

En el carro estuvo callada en todo el camino viendo por la ventana ya que estaba lloviendo.

Los tíos de janeth bajaron del auto y janeth bajo y tomo su baúl y la acompañaron a la estación.

Cuídate mucho mi niña-le dijo su tía abrazándola.

Si tía no te preocupes –dijo ella abrazándola.

Adiós querida-le dijo su tía dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Si adiós-dijo ella atravesando la barrera.

Janeth entro y se encontró con un enorme tren rojo en la que se le izo bellísimo y entro ya que se estaba mojando.

Entro y buscaba un vagón vació pero no encontró ninguno hasta que al ultimo encontró uno con solo 2 personas un pelirrojo y una castaña.

Me podría sentar aquí es que el tren esta lleno-dijo ella sonrojada.

Si.-dijo un joven de pelo rojo como el fuego y unos ojos azules.

Gracias dijo ella entrando con su baúl.

Donde lo pongo-dijo ella.

Ven yo te ayudo-dijo ron tomando su baúl y poniéndolo en la parte de arriba cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta.

Harry-dijo la joven de cabello castaño.

A janeth se le izo conocido el nombre y voltio a verlo al igual que el a ella.

TU-dijeron los dos a la vez.

Que haces aquí-dijo el.

Soy bruja-dijo ella.

Pero tu-dijo ella pero harry la interrumpió.

Soy mago-dijo el.

Que padre, pensé que no te vería mas-dijo ella abrazándolo.

Se conocen-dijo el pelirrojo.

Si por accidente-dijo harry y janeth empezó a reír.

Perdón no me e presentado-le dijo la joven a hermione y a ron.

Soy janeth aquer-dijo ella estrechando su mano.

Hermione y el es ron mucho gusto-dijo ella tomando su mano y luego ron.

Entonces tu eres la joven que viene de durmstrang verdad-pregunto ron.

Si-dijo ella.

Y por que te cambiaste-pregunto hermione

Una historia muy larga-dijo janeth.

Janeth y hermione en todo el camino estuvieron platicándole hogwarts y ron y harry de quiddich los 4 se conocieron muy bien.

Janeth se quedo viendo la ventana y ver como la lluvia caía en esa tarde, janeth no se dio cuenta que un rubio había abierto la puerta.

Mira a quien tenemos aquí al cara rajada potter al pobretón weasley y a la sangre sucia-dijo draco al verlos.

Ron se levanto sacando su varita pero Hermione le sujetó el brazo para evitar que se abalanzara sobre el rubio.

cálmate weasley no tienes la suficiente valentía para atacarme-dijo el entre risas.

Jaja y tu tienes demasiado miedo para enfrentarlo por que sabes que es mas fuerte que tu-dijo la voz de janeth que apenas se había dado cuenta que el estaba hay.

Y tu quien eres para hablarme así-dijo el viéndola seriamente.

Soy tu peor pesadilla, y desde aurita te digo que si te metes con ellos lo aras con migo-dijo janeth sacando su varita y lanzando un hechizo que izo que malfoy saliera volando por el corredor.

No te conocía así-le dijo harry viéndola con picardía.

Janeth se sonrojo y se sentó de nuevo.

En el resto del viaje janeth hablaba con ron felizmente por los chistes que decia.

Jaja-se rió janeth por el chiste del pollo.

Harry solo la veía feliz hasta que entro alguien.

Era una joven alta piel blanca pecosa pelo rojo fuego con unos ojos cafés no muy comunes y entro un poco enojada.

Hermanito te dije que me buscaras en media hora y ya pasaron 2 dijo ginny-enojada con su hermano ron.

Lo siento ginny pero me ocupe-dijo el.

En que-pregunto ella enojada.

Perdónalo es que me ayudo con mi baúl y unas cosas-dijo janeth para quitarle un peso de enzima a ron.

Esta bien-dijo ella sentándose alado de hermione-pero quien es voz-pregunto ella.

A soy janeth aquer mucho gusto-dijo ella dándole su mano.

Mucho gusto soy ginny weasley hermana de ron-dijo ella-que bonito pelo tienes como le hiciste para tener esos reflejos.

A esto fue un accidente-dijo ella.

Un accidente-pregunto confusa.

Si es que estaban mis amigas arreglándome el pelo para salir con mi…-antes de que terminara janeth agacho la cara.

Ice que recordaras algo que no te gusta verdad-dijo ginny levantando su mirada y vio que Corría por su mejilla una lagrima.

No te preocupes estoy bien-dijo ella levantando la mirada y secando esa lagrima.

Bien-dijo ella-a ron te esperan a ti y a hermione en el vagón de perfectos-dijo ella.

Bien dijo ron aburrido.

Janeth el resto del viaje se quedo platicando con ginny y harry se dispuso a verlas.

El tren se fue parando poco a poco y los jóvenes fueron bajando la lluvia ya había parado.

Janeth vio a ron y a hermione con los de primero antes de que una gigantesca persona se le pusiera enfrente.

Hola hagrid-dijo harry

Hola harry como te fue en el viaje-pregunto el.

Bien gracias-dijo el.

Tu debes de ser janeth aquer la nueva estudiante.

Si-dijo ella sonrojada.

Acompáñame tu serás la ultima de la selección.

Janeth puso cara de preocupación y nerviosismo.

hagrid no hay posibilidad de que se valla con nosotros en los carruajes-pregunto harry serio.

Sabes que no harry-dijo el.

Por favor hagrid no vez que esta muy nerviosa-dijo hermione llegando.

Esta bien pero que se valla directo con los de primero cuando lleguen si-dijo el preocupado.

Si yo me encargo de eso dijo hermione.

Janeth harry ron y hermione estaban enfrente de una carroza negra que estaban conducidos por unos thestrals invisibles pero janeth los veía.

Janeth que vez-le pregunto ron.

No los vez-le dijo janeth viéndolo confundida.

Que tengo que ver-pregunto el rascándose la cabeza y retirándose.

Los vez-dijo harry acercándose a ella.

Si pero por que ron no los ve-dijo ella.

Los thestrals son caballos invisibles que solo los ven las personas que an presenciado una muerte-dijo el.

A dijo ella subiendo al carruaje.

Janeth visualizo un castillo enorme con luces encendidas los carruajes pararon y harry ayudo a bajar a hermione y a janeth para que luego baje ron.

Es mas hermoso de lo que pensaba-dijo pensando ella y contemplando el castillo.

Harry y los chicos entraron y la profesora mcgonagal los estaban esperando.

Señorita aquer usted tiene que venir con migo.

Janeth asintió poniendo cara de preocupación.

Ustedes entren al gran comedor.

Lo único que oyó decir janeth fue un suerte de su amigos.

Señorita aquer usted entrara después de los de primero-dijo la profesora mcgonagal ella era una señora alta ya grande de edad muy seria y refinada.

Si-dijo ella jugueteando con sus dedos por los nervios.

En que casa crees que valla a quedar-le pregunto ron a harry.

No tengo la menor idea-dijo harry.

Dudo que quede en slytherin ya que se ve muy amable-dijo hermione viendo a ron.

Tic,tic,tic-sonó una copa.

La profesora mcgonagal enfrente de la mesa de profesores puso un taburete y un sombrero picudo negro ya viejo y arrugado, tomo su pergamino.

Se abrieron las puertas de el gran comedor dando entrara a los alumnos de primer curso.

La profesora hablo.

Cuando diga su nombre se sentara en este taburete y le pondré este sombrero en la que los enviara a su respectiva casa.

Estephany enmers-dijo al profesora.

La joven estaba nerviosa y se sento y el sombrero grito…

Slytherin.

Eduard enders-el joven tomo asiento.

Griffindor..

La mesa de griffindor estallo en aplausos.

Asi respectivamente pasaron los alumnos a su casa.

El profesor dumbeldor se levanto de su silla y hiso una señal de silencio.

Buenas noches alumnos este es otro año en hogwarts unos deben de estar felices otros no-dijo el mirando a los slytherin que tenían cara de aburrimiento.

Este año es muy especial porque tendremos muchas sorpresas y a una alumna nueva que entrara en 6 curso espero que la traten bien…

Janeth aquer-grito la profesora mcgonagal.

Se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor dando ver a una bella joven alta piel tersa una buena figura pelo rizado pero no se hacia a notar mucho por que lo traía recogido.

Janeth iba muy nerviosa por que todas las vistas iban hacia ella y empezaron los murmullos y uno que otro pellizco de las novias para los novios.

Un joven de pelo rubio no la dejaba de ver.

Otro de tus enamoramientos draco-le dijo una joven de media estatura pelo negro corto ojos negros de piel blanca.

Pansy por dios eres mi mejor amiga siempre sabes todo-dijo el sonrojado- pero ella es la joven que me lanzo ese hechizo-dijo en su mente.

Por que crees que lo sabe todo-dijo un joven alado de draco.

Blaice eres un chismoso-dijo una joven rubia con ojos azules con un cuerpo muy bien formado.

Pero lo admito ella es hermosa o no emy-dijo blaice.

Blaice-dijo pansy enojada.

Lo siento amor-dijo el.

Valla que tenemos aquí dijo el sombrero eres un maga muy poderosa, y tu orgullo esta a flote puedes pertenecer a slytherin pero sabes escoger bien tus amistades y darías todo por protegerlas, ya se donde te pondré…

Griffindor.

La mesa de griffindor estallo en aplausos y janeth bajo del taburete feliz y se sentó alado de harry.

Felicidades le dijeron unos jóvenes a sus lados.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Alumnos solo me queda decir que empiece la cena…

Aparecieron en cada mesa bandejas de plata repletas de comida.

Ron empezó a comer…

Janeth cuando te nombraron todo mundo se te quedo mirando-dijo ginny.

Ginny querida era la ultima y es una hermosura-dijo un joven de cabellos dorados haciendo que janeth se sonroje.

Colin no seas colado-le dijo ginny haciendo que colin sonriera.

Terminaron de cenar y los alumnos salieron dirigidos por los perfectos.

Harry hazme un favor lleva a janeth a la sala común estoy muy ocupada-le dijo hermione regañando a uno de primero que golpeo a un compañero de el.

Si no te preocupes-dijo harry dirigiendo a janeth a la torre de griffindor.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de slytherin.

Blaice quítate de mi sillón-le dijo draco quitándolo de un sillón largo de piel.

Esta bien-dijo el sentándose en otro.

Estoy cansadísima-dijo pansy sentándose alado de su novio blaice y recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

Cariño vete a dormir entonces-le dijo el dándole un beso en la frente.

Estoy bien aquí-dijo ella.

Y draco como va tu familia-le pregunto emy.

Igual emy-le dijo draco sentándose bien para que ella se sentara.

Oye por que a ella si la dejas sentarse y a mi no-se quejo blaice.

Por que ella es una dama y tu un vagó-le dijo serio.

Blaice se percato que su novia estaba dormida y la cargo para llevarla a su cuarto.

Hey espera ,si me entero que le haces algo te mato oíste-le advirtió draco con cara de enojo.

Soy tu mejor amigo y aun no confías en mi que sobre protector-dijo el quejándose y llevando a pansy a su alcoba.

Y por que sigue igual tu familia draco-le pregunto emy

Mi papa aun sigue con eso que me convierta en mortifago.

Que mal-dijo ella.

Y que te pareció la joven de durmstrang-pregunto emy posando su cabeza en las piernas de draco.

Es atractiva pero dudo que se fije en mi-dijo el.

Por que si eres un joven muy atractivo, todas se mueren por ti-dijo ella.

Tu no-dijo el jugueteando con su cabello.

Emy se sonrojo-por que deseéis eso-dijo ella.

Te gusto emy-pregunto el mirándola a los ojos.

Claro que no eres mi mejor amigo draco.

Bueno me boy a dormir-dijo el dándole un beso en la frente.

Chao dijo ella.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de griffindor.

Esta es nuestra sala común-dijo un tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

Aquí es donde hermione pasa la mayor parte de su vida estudiando.

Que mal-dijo ella.

Hola-dijo hermione llegando agotada con ron y tomando asiento alado de harry.

Bueno me voy a dormir estoy un poco agotada-le dijo janeth a los chicos y camino hasta un par de escaleras y dijo sonrojada-hermione querida me dirías cual de estas dos son las escaleras para los cuartos y cual es el mió.

Si vamos-dijo ella-adiós chicos nos vemos mañana.

Si adiós-dijeron ellos.

Janeth y hermione entraron a un cuarto redondo con camas y espejos a los lados con un ventanal grande muy hermoso.

Esta es tu cama-le dijo hermione apuntando una cama alado del ventanal.

Esa es la de pati esa otra la de parvati y la ultima la de ginny y la mia.

Que bonito-dijo ella.

Me boy a cambiar-dijo hermione entrando al baño.

Si-dijo ella desempacando su baúl.

Puso la foto de su familia y la de su ex novio en la mesita de noche que estaba alado de su cama.

Janeth se cambio y salio hermione de el baño.

Hermione te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo janeth descendiendo su cama y acostándose.

Dime-dijo hermione peinándose.

Has tenido novio-dijo ella.

No, quien se fijaría en la sabelotodo granger-dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Hermione eres bonita pero no lo demuestras-dijo ella.

No tanto como tu-dijo ella.

Me podrías superar-dijo ella-mañana quiero que te levantes temprano te cambiare de pies a cabeza-dijo ella.

Esta bien-dijo hermione.

Y aparte creo que le gustarías mas a ron-dijo ella tapándose.

Como lo sabes-dijo hermione con los ojos redondos.

Tengo un don-dijo ella.

En la sala común.

Harry-le dijo ron.

Que-dijo el.

Siento que hermione se esta distanciando de mi-le dijo ron preocupado a harry.

Ron dile lo que sientes-le dijo harry viéndolo.

Es que no es tan fácil-dijo ron.

Que no es tan fácil-entro por el cuadro ginny.

Nada ginny-le dijo ron a ginny-bamonos harry.

Adiós-le dijo ginny subiendo las escaleras.

Adiós-le dijo harry babeando.

Hey-lo empujo ron.

Al dia siguiente en el cuarto de chicas de la casa de slytherin las jóvenes se levantaron de buenos ánimos menos una que aun no se levantaba.

Pansy ya levántate tengo que hablar con tigo-le dijo emy quitándole las sabanas.

No déjame dormir –dijo quitándole la sabana y tapándose de nuevo.

PANSY-le grito.

Esta bien que quieres.

Estoy enamorada-dijo ella.

Pansy se levanto de salto.

QUE-dijo ella.

Lo que oíste estoy enamorada.

La emyly esta enamorada wao-dijo ella-y quien es el afortunado.

Lo conoces mas que yo y es nuestro mejor amigo.

Dime que no es mi novio blaice por que te mato-dijo ella levantándose de la cama.

No sonsa-dijo ella aventándole un cojín-es otra personita.

No-dijo pansy impresionada-es goyle-dijo ella carcajeándose de risa en el suelo.

Es draco-dijo ella sonrojada.

QUE-grito pansy.

Si es el-dijo ella.

Pero-dijo pansy pero fue interrumpida.

Lo se, lo se, se que nunca se fijara en mi y que hay mas de 1000 chicas que estan tras de el y que no tengo oportunidad-dijo ella agachando la mirada.

Yo no te dije eso, creo que si tienes oportunidad amiga si lo conquistas y si no esta el enamorado de otra.-dijo pansy.

Gracias pansy-dijo ella abrazando a su amiga y saliendo.

De nada-dijo pansy entrando a la ducha.

Hermione levántate ya-le decia janeth.

Ya boy-dijo ella levantándose con los ojos cerrados.

Métete a bañar y en quince minutos te quiero ver vestida-le dijo.

Esta bien-dijo ella.

Hermione salio y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Esa es tu falda-le pregunto janeth a hermione.

Si-le dijo hermione.

Esta mega larga-le dijo janeth a hermione-con unos arreglos estará lista dijo janeth sacando su varita y lanzando un hechizo haciendo que la falda de hermione se hiciera mas corta.

Ahora si pontela-le dijo janeth a hermione.

A los pocos minutos hermione estaba cambiada.

Ahora va el peinado y el maquillaje.

Janeth lacio el pelo de hermione con un hechizo y la pinto natural en la que quedo muy linda.

Espera espera –le dijo janeth a hermione.

Que pasa-dijo ella.

La corbata aflójala y desabrocha unos botones.

Y hermione lo hizo.

Perfecto-dijo ella.

Bueno te veo abajo-dijo hermione.

si aurita boy-dijo janeth comenzando a cambiarse.

Se termino de cambiar de peinar y de maquillarse.

Hermione que te paso-dijo harry viendola de pies a cabeza.

Un cambio pequeño.

Pequeño estas hermosa-le dijo ron bajando las escaleras.

Gracias dijo ella sonrojada.

Me acompañáis a el gran comedor-le dijo ron a hermione.

Claro pero esperemos a que baje janeth.

Por que esperar si estoy aquí-dijo ella bajando las escaleras y que casi toda la sala común se le quedaron mirando y haciendo que sonrójese.

Janeth que bonita-le dijo un joven alto de cabellos obscuros.

Gracias dijo ella.

Estas divina- dijo harry al ver que janeth traía la falda corta con sus medias largas el pelo recogido con leves rizos cayendo de su coleta un maquillaje muy bien definido con su blusa desabrochada no muy escotada con la corbata desabrochada y sin túnica.

Gracias-dijo ella baños al gran comedor.

Si.

Harry y ron iban a las orillas de las chicas por que caminaban y habían jóvenes que casi se les lanzan en sima.

Chicas para la otra no se arreglen tanto-dijo harry.

Por que no tienen celos de que hermione y yo seamos lindas-dijo janeth.

No es por eso es que estos locos parecen bestias salvajes.

Que linda te ves hoy hermione-le dijo un joven guapísimo de revenclaw.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Llegaron al gran comedor y las miradas eran para ellas dos.

Hermione y janeth se sentaron y empezaron a servirse cereal.

Celoso ron-le dijo janeth a ron sirviéndose un poco de cereal.

Por que estaría celosos-le dijo ron a janeth.

Por que los de revenclaw miran a hermione.

No es mi novia no tengo por que estar celosos-dijo el tomando una manzana.

Pero te gustaría que lo fuera-le dijo en susurro.

Ron solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Y bien que tenemos a la primera-pregunto janeth a harry.

Pociones con los de slytherin-dijo chasqueando la lengua.

Y eso que-dijo ella.

El profesor snape siempre nos quita puntos para que gane su casa-dijo hermione tomando lecha.

A bueno-dijo janeth viendo al rubio que hechizo en el tren.

A quien vez janeth-le pregunto hermione.

A nadie –dijo ella sonrojada.

Harry y su grupo fueron a la clase de pociones.

Hoy aremos la poción comúnmente conocida como varitaserum los ingredientes están en el pizarrón cuando terminen tomen una muestra y me la traen.

Janeth se dispuso a hacerla pero una mirada no al dejaba concentrarse.

Las dos horas pasaron muy rápido y janeth se levanto para entregar su muestra.

Aquí tiene profesor-le dio janeth el tubito de poción pero el profesor no la tomo adrede y la tiro.

Lo siento aquer para la otra démela bien-dijo el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No se preocupe profesor llene otra por si pasaba algo y se la dejo en el escritorio y se fue.

Bien hecho aquer-le dijo harry.

De nada, nadie se mete con migo-dijo ella saliendo.

Vamos al gran comedor dijo ron.

Si-dijo hermione recogiéndose el cabello.

No hermione-le dijo janeth.

Que-dijo ella.

No te recojas el pelo, no es de que se te vea feo pero cada dia tienes que tarer un peinado diferente y ese es el de hoy-le dijo.

Esta bien-dijo ella soltándose el pelo nuevamente.

Las clases pasaron aburridas en howarts ese dia y con demasiadas tareas…

En la casa de slytherin…

Pansy levantó los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo y miró al chico que esperaba de pie, apoyado en la puerta con su típica pose sexy que volvía locas a las chicas corrientes. Ella no lo era. Se notaba a leguas que quería decirle algo, después de seis años le conocía como si fuera su hermana. Así que dejó el libro definitivamente en la mesa y le indicó con un gesto que se sentara a su lado.

- A ver¿quién te gusta esta vez?

Draco bajó la cabeza. La mirada de su amiga le había intimidado desde que la conoció. Parecía que aquellos ojos negros le taladraban y veían cada recodo de su mente. Con un entrenamiento adecuado sería capaz de llevar a cabo, probablemente, la Legeremancia.

- aquer

Pansy chascó la lengua. Aquel chico era tozudo como una mula: clara indicación de un Slytherin, cuando se propone algo, no para hasta conseguirlo empleando los medios que sean.

- Parece ser que no te quedó clara la lección con Patil. - le recriminó. Draco bajó aún más la cabeza. - Las Gryffindors no son para los Slytherin. Demasiado arriesgadas e impulsivas. Siempre se arrepienten de no pensar dos veces las cosas.

- Sí, pero ella me gusta.

Pansy exhaló un profundo suspiro y con la poca paciencia que le quedaba le siguió hablando.

- Vamos, que es un capricho más y que hasta que no la consigas no vas a parar.

Draco levantó la cabeza y la miró indignado.

- ¡No es un capricho!

- Ya, eso dijiste de Abbott, de Chang, de Brockleburst, de Bones, de Patil, de...

- Vale, vale... Reconozco que siempre te digo eso pero es que creo que esta vez va en serio.

Aquello fastidió a Pansy. Odiaba que Draco se interesara por otras personas y sólo acudiera a ella cuando la necesitaba. No podía soportar verse en segundo plano, tenía que ser ella la protagonista, una característica más de Slytherin.

- Bueno, pues veré lo que puedo hacer. ¿Te vale un rollo con ella?

- Si consigues que salga conmigo yo...

- Vale, vale, vale. - casi le gritó ella.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! - dijo sonriendo Draco.

Pansy le miró como si esperara algo. Algunas veces, muy pocas, Draco la daba abrazos y besos, pero se veía que en aquella ocasión no iba a hacerlo porque no se acercó a su amiga.

- Y ahora déjame seguir leyendo. - le espetó ella fríamente.

Draco se levantó y se fue sonriendo como un niño de la habitación. Los profundos ojos de Pansy le observaban por detrás.

Estoy totalmente aburrida-dijo janeth que estaba rodeada de puros libros.

Aurita regreso-le dijo hermione en la cual estaba en la biblioteca.

Disculpa has visto a aquer-le pregunto pansy a uno de griffindor.

Creo que esta en la biblioteca-dijo el joven.

Pansy se le acerco al oído al joven-gracias-le dijo en susurro-dejando al joven inoptizado.

Sabes que soy celoso verdad-le dijo draco abrazando a pansy.

Draco sabes que eres el único no tienes por que tener celos-le dijo ella.

Hay esta-dijo ella.

No se si pueda hacer el plan-dijo el nervioso.

Draco solo la tienes que invitar a salir-dijo ella.

Creo que no podrá ser-dijo el-después de lo sucedido en el tren.

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien-dijo el.

Draco entró en la biblioteca completamente perdido, más que nada porque nunca la había pisado. Pansy pasó delante y le guió a través de ella, porque ella sí la conocía bien: todos los viernes iba a pedirle un libro a la bibliotecaria para leer a lo largo de la semana, y por eso la señora Pince y ella se llevaban muy bien.

janeth estaba sentada sola en una mesa rodeada de libros de pociones. Draco sonrió feliz, si en algo podría ayudarla sería en pociones.

Pansy le dio un leve empujón para que hablara con ella pero él, asustado, negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No puedo abordarla así! Primero tengo que pensar algo... No se me da bien improvisar. - dijo en susurros.

- ¿Tú estás gilipollas o qué¡Aprovecha la oportunidad, inútil! - con aquellas muestras de ánimo Draco sólo pudo mirar a janeth arrepintiéndose de haber ido a la biblioteca.

- Si no hablas tú con ella lo hago yo. - amenazó Pansy. Draco fingió que se atragantaba para ganar tiempo. La señora Pince le miró reprobatoriamente tras sus gafas y le mandó callar con un sonoro "¡Shh!".

Janeth se levanto con una lista para buscar unos libros.

Draco síguela-le dijo pansy enojada.

Esta bien-dijo el ya rendido.

Donde estas dijo ella pasando su dedo por unas pilas de libros…pociones curativas te encontré dijo al verlo en la pila mas alta…chin no alcanzo dijo ella subiéndose a la silla y luego puso unos libros en la barrita y subió en ellos tambaleando. Te tengo dijo tomando el libro pero tambaleo e iba a caer janeth solo cerro los ojos para luego sentir el dolor pero no sintió nada solo que unos brazos la sujetaban fuertemente, janeth abrió los ojos y vio a un joven de cabellos plateados.

Eres tu bájame-dijo ella moviéndose.

Ni un gracias merezco por salvarte la vida-dijo el con cara triste.

No te pedí que me salvaras o si-dijo ella arrogantemente mirando sus ojos grises hermosos.

No pero quise ayudarte-dijo el.

Adiós-dijo ella tomando el libro y retirándose con sus pergaminos y el resto de sus libros…

Patético-le dijo una pansy cruzada de brazos con un libro…

Draco bajo la cabeza abatido. O se espabilaba un poco o no iba a llegar a ningún sitio. O eso es lo que pensaba Pansy, porque en realidad no había querido acercarse porque en el último momento le dio por pensar que su amiga podría meterse con la chica y echarlo todo a perder.

- Por cierto, no sé qué habrás visto en ella. - comentó risueña. Draco frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos en desacuerdo con lo que había dicho su amiga. A Pansy aquello le hizo gracia y, dedicándole una de sus demoledoras sonrisas volvió a la carga.

- Es fea.

- ¡No es fea!

Si solo mírala ese cabello que no se arregla con nada esos reflejos se le ven horribles y esos ojos cafés, los míos estan mejores-dijo ella –y mira esas pecas la cubren en sus mejillas.

Draco se detuvo para responder muy molesto, pero Pansy no se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

Me encantan las mujeres con pecas. Les da un aspecto travieso.

Pansy chascó la lengua con desdén. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

- ¿Cuántas mujeres conoces? - dijo mirándole desafiantemente a través de sus ojos negros.

Avanzó un paso y la distancia entre ellos se redujo a escasos centímetros. Pensó Draco.

- Bueno, te conozco a ti. Eres lo suficientemente mujer¿no? - Draco miró hipnotizado aquellos ojos que le taladraban y envidió a Blaise sin saber muy bien por qué.

- Eso es evidente. La pregunta es¿eres tú un hombre? - preguntó cogiéndole de la chaqueta y acercándole hacia ella sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían. Draco acercó su cara a la de la chica, ambos lo deseaban.

Como si fuera a cámara lenta se aproximaron muy despacio hasta que sus labios chocaron. Pansy sabía que no podían hacer aquello, eran mejores amigos, ella tenía novio, se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo... Hablando de bocas, qué bien besaba.

Tras lo que les pareció una milésima de segundo se separaron. Draco sonrió aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, y tuvo suerte, Pansy le respondió con otra sonrisa. Una sonrisa que le derritió. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba besándola de nuevo.

Janeth entro a la sala común enojada y se dirigió a su habitación aventando sus pergaminos…

Por que me siento así por que-dijo ella entre sollozos.

Janeth miro la foto de aron y de su familia y se fue a sentar en la ventana.

Si estuvieras tu aquí no estuviera pasando por esto…ni siquiera lo conozco pero siento como si fuera parte de mi.

Como te puedo decir que me estoy enamorando de el-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos y mirando al foto de aron-ni siquiera se su nombre-dijo ella mirando la ventana.

Janeth donde estabas hermione te esta buscando dice que desapareciste de la biblioteca sin dejar rastro-dijo una ginny sentada con una revista.

Estaba terminando unas cosas en la habitación-dijo ella fingiendo una cara feliz-vamos al gran comedor-le pregunto janeth a ginny

Si-dijo ella dejando la revista en la mesa y saliendo con ella.

Llegaron al gran comedor y janeth vio a ese rubio que hacia que su corazón latiese pero miro hacia delante y siguió su camino y saludo a harry ya a ron y a hermione.

Donde estabas-le pregunto hermione.

Perdóname pero tuve un imprevisto-dijo ella.

Bueno-dijo ella.

Janeth noto que el joven la miraba, pero aparte una joven de su misma mesa la miraba maliciosamente era emy.

Janeth se despidió dejando a sus amigos preocupados.

Fue a conocer el lago y se sento y llego una lechuza.

Hola mi niña como estas soy aron te extraño mucho ,sabes que te quiero mucho quisiera que estuvieras aquí con migo me siento solo, por aca lasa cosas ban muy bein pero el colegio esta muy triste sin ti.

Estef esta triste por que apenas llevas un dia en ese colegio y no el has mandado ni una sola carta.

Tu mama esta bien Richard sigue practicando quiddich como siempre y yo estudio mucho para verte en las vacaciones cuídate mucho mi niña y ya sabes si hay otro hombre en tu vida házmelo saber por que si te hace daño yo mismo me encargo de matarlo…

Ptt: te quiero mi niña

Aron.

Yo también te extraño mucho-dijo ella sentándose en la orilla del lago y abrazando sus rodillas y llorando.

Janeth entro al colegio ya era de noche y paseo un rato antes de ir a su sala común pero como no conocía bien el colegio se perdió.

Ya era tarde y aun no encontraba la sala común.

Señorita aquer no es muy tarde para merodear el castillo.

Me perdí profesor-dijo ella nerviosa.

Oh pobrecita 50 puntos menos por andar merodeando el castillo tan noche-dijo el profesor.

Profesor snape a e ah me podría decir donde queda la sala común de griffindor-dijo ella nerviosa.

Si usted se perdió debe de encontrado sola-dijo el retirándose.

Gracias-dijo ella enojada.

Janeth iba caminando por los grandes pasillos de hogwarts sin llegar a su destino que era la torre de griffindor.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina y topo con alguien.

Lo siento dijo ella rápidamente.

No hay problema-dijo el-creo que ya chocar dos veces en un dia ya es buena suerte-dijo el joven.

Janeth lo miro e hizo cara de aburrimiento.

No me a dado tiempo de presentarme-dijo el-draco malfoy mucho gusto-dijo el dando su mano para que ella la estreche.

Janeth no le contesto el saludo y draco bajo la mano.

Perdón por lo que paso en el tren-dijo el.

No me gustan las personas que insultan a los demás solo por que no están en su misma altura económica o no es totalmente sangre pura, se me hace repugnante ese tipo de personas-dijo ella con mirada fija al grisáceo.

Te prometo cambiar si sales con migo-dijo el tomando su mano y dándole un beso.

Pero janeth la quito-y le dijo-yo nunca saldría con una persona tan despreciable como tu-dijo ella dando la vuelta y retirándose.

Que difíciles son las pecosas-dijo el retirándose.

Y ahora como le hago para llegara la sala común-dijo ella caminado hasta que vio un fantasma.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-dijo ella al ver a casi decapitado.

Hermione oyó un grito y fue hacia donde provenía y vio a janeth pálida.

Que te pasa-le pregunto hermione preocupada.

vi. un fantasma-dijo ella.

A eso dijo ella.

No te impresiona-dijo janeth mas pálida que de costumbre y temblando.

No por que aquí hay muchos fantasmas-dijo ella

A genial-dijo ella temblando.

Que haces aquí-le pregunto hermione a janeth.

Estoy perdida-dijo ella- y tu que haces aquí.

Soy perfecta y estoy paseando por el colegio.

A bueno, me podrías llevar a la sala común me muero de sueño-le dijo janeth bostezando.

Bien dijo hermione.

Llegaron a la sala común y janeth se fue directo a su habitación agotada.

Como te fue en tu ronda de perfecto-le dijo pansy a draco.

Mal muy mal-le dijo sentándose alado de ella ya que estaba en su sillón.

Por que-dijo ella viéndolo.

Por que me encontré a janeth y me presente y me dijo que nunca saldría con una persona como yo-dijo el triste.

No te pongas así tarde o temprano sabrá que eres muy agradable y bueno-dijo ella.

Eso crees-dijo el.

Si-dijo ella-me tengo que ir me duele la cabeza-dijo ella levantándose y yendo a su alcoba.

Llego y tomo su libro y empezó a leer hasta que le gano el sueño y se quedo dormida.

Hermione-le hablo janeth.

Si-dijo ella entre dormida.

Como se te hace el tal draco malfoy-le pregunto janeth.

Es un cretino-le dijo en pocas palabras.

A bien-dijo ella durmiendo.

Al dia siguiente janeth se levanto se ducho y se puso la túnica y bajo las escaleras y no había nadie ya que se levanto demasiado temprano y se dispuso a terminar la tarea que no tuvo tiempo de terminar.

Harry iba bajando las escaleras.

Que tal –le dijo a una janeth que seguía escribiendo y no le puso atención.

Janeth-le siguió diciendo harry pero nada.

AQUER-le dijo harry.

Mande-dijo ella.

Que tanto haces que no me haces caso-le dijo un harry enojado.

Tarea harry perdóname-dijo ella.

No hay problema-dijo el-vamos a desayunar-le pregunto harry a janeth.

Si-dijo ella. Saliendo del retrato con el.

Llegaron al gran comedor y estaba totalmente solo con el desayuno puesto.

Janeth tomo un poco de jugo de manzana.

Que tenemos a la primera clase harry-le dijo una hermione casi dormida.

DCAO-dijo harry.

Este bien-dijo hermione tomando un poco de cereal.

Los alumnos iban entrando al gran comedor y se percato que draco entraba y se voltio a ver a harry.

Draco no la dejaba de mirar hasta que Blaice lo interrumpió.

Cuando empezamos las practicas de quiddich-dijo el.

No se-dijo draco.

Eres el capitán debes de saberlo-le dijo enojado.

No lo se blaice-le dijo un draco que tomo una manzana y le dio un mordisco.

Hermione se levanto.

A donde vas-le pregunto ron.

Voy por un libro que me falto-dijo hermione-me acompañas janeth-le pregunto.

Si-dijo ella.

Salieron del gran comedor y se fueron platicando.

Janeth-dijo hermione un poco nerviosa.

Si-dijo ella.

Crees que le guste a ron.

Claro que si hermione por que lo dices-dijo ella.

Por nada-dijo una hermione sonrojada.

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca solo faltaban unos minutos para llegar a clase o si no le restarían puntos a griffindor y salieron corriendo a clase.

Tocaron la puerta habían llegado tarde.

Hermione se asomo y vio que todos estaban sentados y viendo al profesor.

Por que llegad tarde señoritas-dijo el profesor lupin.

Lo sentimos profesor es que fuimos a la biblioteca y no contamos el tiempo-dijo una hermione nerviosa.

Sentad por favor-dijo el.

Janeth y hermione se sentaron en la ultima butaca que estaba junta con la de blaice y draco.

Hermione vio que janeth estaba muy pálida y que estaba temblando.

Te pasa algo le pregunto hermione a su amiga.

No estoy bien gracias-dijo ella mintiendo.

Hoy aprenderemos el hechizo protector-dijo el profesor-lo ensayaremos por parejas-dijo el.

Malfoy tu primero con la señorita aquer.

Janeth puso cara de aburrimiento y paso al frente con el.

Muy bien varitas arriba a la cuenta de tres señorita aquer usted le tirara un hechizo al señor malfoy en la cual usted se lo regresara con el hechizo protego.

Uno dos tres-dijo el profesor.

Enverdestatim-dijo janeth.

Protego-dijo draco y el hechizo se le regreso a janeth.

Protego-dijo janeth pero su escudo desapareció y le dio el hechizo y callo desmayada.

Janeth, janeth.

Janeth abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a hermione enfrente de ella-donde estoy-dijo ella.

En al clase de dcao-dijo ella.

Que me paso.

Te desmayaste tu hechizo se desvaneció y te dio-dijo ron.

Me duele la cabeza-dijo ella.

Te sentirás mejor en unos minutos tómatelo-dijo el profesor-dándole una poción celeste-en la que janeth se la tomo.

Janeth tomo asento en su butaca.

Draco le mando una nota a janeth.

Perdona si te lastime no era mi intención-escribió el.

Estoy bien-dijo ella.

Te puedo compensar a cambio de que me perdones-escribió el

Ya te dije que estoy bien-escribió ella enojada

Cuando termino la clase la profesora mcgonagal la esperaba afuera.

Señorita aquer venga con migo por favor-dijo ella.

Janeth la siguió y llegaron a una gárgola en forma de águila en la que subió por las escaleras y llego a un cuarto redondo muy bello y vio al profesor dumbeldor.

Señorita aquer se pregunta por que la mande llamar verdad-le dijo el profesor.

Si profesor-dijo ella jugueteando con sus dedos.

Ese desmayo no es común señorita aquer, ese desmayo fue causado por el poder que pertenece ahora-dijo el profesor mirándola sobre sus gafas.

No entiendo profesor-dijo ella viéndolo fijamente.

Ese poder es muy fuerte y no puede controlarlo aun ni siquiera sabe usarlo por eso tendrá que venir aquí un dia por la semana para entrenarlo-dijo el.

Si-dijo ella.

Esta bien ahora valla a reposar que esta muy débil por lo sucedió en la primera clase-dijo el.

Si profesor-dijo ella.

Janeth iba caminado directo para a torre de griffindor y ve a draco recargado en la pared con su pose sexy que hace que cualquier chica derritiese por el y ella era una de esas pero dio la vuelta para tomar el camino mas largo pero vio a una joven de su misma casa que pensó que era su amiga.

Así que decidió enfrentar a draco paso lo mas rápido que pudo por alado de el.

Se dice hola-dijo draco

Malfoy no tengo tiempo de hablar con tigo-dijo ella.

Solo pido un hola-dijo el.

Adio…-iba decir ella pero se mareo.

Estas bien dijo draco separándose de la pared y tomando de su mano.

Si-dijo ella quitándose de el y retirándose.

Chica difícil e-le dijo pansy.

Si-dijo el-pero tarde o temprano será mía-dijo el.

Janeth entro a la sala común en la cual fue un milagro que no se haya perdido y se fue directo a su habitación y se acostó sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas y muy pesada sentía como sus manos sudaban y tenia ansias de vomitar y se quedo completamente dormida.

Por que será que se aya desmayado-un harry preocupado que iba con ron y hermione por los pasillos del colegio.

No lo se, pero lo mas raro es que la profesora mcgonagal la llevo con el director-dijo hermione.

Al dia siguiente.

Janeth janeth despierta-le dijo hermione.

Que pasa-dijo ella.

Dormiste mucho como te sientes-dijo ella.

Muchísimo mejor-dijo ella levantándose feliz-

Que bien porque estas dormida desde ayer-dijo hermione.

QUE-dijo janeth impresionada.

Es cierto-le dijo ginny- ya nos tenias preocupados-dijo ella.

Y que a pasado en el colegio sin mi-pregunto ella parándose.

Nada solo que un tal rubio esta siempre cerca de la torre de griffindor-dijo hermione fingiendo que acomodaba su closet.

Enserio que patético-dijo ella fingiendo que lo le importaba.

A y que hay fiesta este viernes pero solo iremos 5 de esta casa-dijo ginny.

Enserio que divertido-dijo ella.

Lo se-dijo ginny.

…Los días pasaron y llego el tan esperado viernes…

En la mañana janeth se levanto de muy buenos ánimos y nadie se lo podría arruinar.

Ginny ya sal del baño-le grito tocando la puerta.

Ya boy-dijo una ginny muy bien vestida.

A quien vas a conquistar con ese uniforme-le dijo janeth.

a..a..a..a..-tartamudeo.

A harry-le dijo ella haciendo que ella abriera mucho los ojos.

Como lo supiste-le pregunto ella.

Un don-dijo ella entrando al baño.

Pero dudo que lo consigas con tanta sencillez-le dijo esta girando las llaves de la ducha.

Por-dijo ella.

A los hombres les gustan las cosas provocativas-le dijo un janeth que se quitaba las prendas y se metía a duchar.

Me ayudas-le pidió ginny.

Esta bien pero prométeme que te dejaras hacer lo que te pondré y eso-le dijo janeth poniendose shampoo.

Lo prometo-dijo ella.

Perfecto-dijo una janeth feliz.

Janeth salio de la ducha ya vestida.

Empecemos-dijo janeth esculcando el armario de ginny y sacando su uniforme que con un toque de la varita quedo muy bien.

Bien póntelo-le dijo janeth mostrando su nuevo y atrevido uniforme.

Ginny se lo puso y le quedo muy bien.

Ahora el maquillaje-dijo janeth sentando a ginny en una silla enfrente del espejo y tomo una brochita que empezó a ponerle polvo en las mejillas y unas sombras muy lindas y naturales.

Ahora quiero que camines así-dijo janeth enderezándola y caminando ella para enseñarle, caminaba una pierna delante de otra dando pasos sexis.

Hazlo-le dijo a ginny que estaba inoptizada.

Ginny la imito y la imito muy bien.

Perfecto-le dijo.

Las chicas terminaron saliendo del cuarto.

Ginny quítate la túnica-le dijo janeth.

Es que..-se quejo ginny un poco sonrojada.

Que te dije-le dijo.

Esta bien-dijo ella quitándose la túnica y bajando las escaleras como su amiga le dijo.

Ginny-dijeron todos a unísono.

Si-dijo ella sin vergüenza.

Chicos salgamos tengo hambre.

Janeth agarro a hermione y a ron del brazo y sacándolos.

Quien te hizo eso-dijo harry fingido que estaba enojado.

Por…-dijo ella.

Por que estas bellísima-dijo el acercándose.

Eso es lo que piensas-le dijo ginny acercándose al oído de harry en la que el sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, harry se estaba dando cuenta que ginny ya no era solo una amiga si no que sentía que quería se algo mas que eso.

La verdad si-le dijo este posando su mano en la espalda de su amiga y acercándola hacia el.

Ginny se sintió soñada con lo que hizo harry.

Pero oyeron que alguien entraba y se sonrojaron mucho por lo que estaban haciendo.

Así que decidieron ir al gran comedor.

Janeth que le hiciste a mi hermana-le pregunto un ron que se puso enfrente de ella.

Un pequeño cambio-dijo ella esquivando fácilmente a ron.

Hey-dijo el por que lo esquivo.

Ron no seas sobre protector tu hermana ya esta grande para traer galán-dijo ella abriendo al puerta del gran comedor.

Lo dudo ella aun es muy pequeña tiene apenas 15 años-le dijo un ron enojado.

Ron confías en mi-le dijo janeth parándolo en medio del gran comedor.

Si –dijo el.

Entonces así como confías en mi lo debes de hacer con ella-dijo janeth sentándose y tomando una barra de pan y unto un poco de mermelada.

Mientras tanto en la casa de slytherin.

Una pansy ya estaba cambiada y trataba de levantar a su compañera de cuarto.

Emy levántate ya-le dijo.

m.-solo murmuro.

Emy no me hagas usar la varita ya es tarde-le dijo pansy quitándole las sabanas.

Esta bien-dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

Te espero abajo-le dijo esta.

Pansy iba bajando las escaleras y un rubio la esperaba al inicio de ellas pero pansy piso mal y grito pero antes de caer.

cinco años de quiddich an hecho a un draco muy pero muy atlético y con muy buenos reflejos.

draco se da cuenta y la toma entre sus brazos pero no se pudo contener y cayeron al suelo, pansy callo enzima de el quedando muy cerca.

No pansy no lo hagas tu ya tienes novio y es su mejor amigo pero quien se resistiría a esos ojos y labios tan lindo…NO..-se dijo…

PANSY no pensé que fueras a hacer eso-dijo blaise viéndolos en esa pose comprometedora.

Blaise no es lo que piensas-dijo pansy separándose de draco y yendo hacia el pero el ya se había ido.

Por que me pasa a mí-dijo ella patinado el sillón favorito de draco.

Hey, tranquila todo se arreglara-le dijo draco abrazando a su amiga.

Lo se –dijo ella saliendo de su casa.

En el gran comedor estaban harry ron ginny y hermione y janeth.

Chicos se me olvido la tarea de pociones regreso aurita sip-dijo janeth.

Te acompaño-le dijo ginny.

No gracias-dijo ella levantándose y saliendo del gran comedor.

Janeth iba caminando y casi llegando a la torre pero vio a un joven muy apuesto recargado en la pared y se veía que estaba muy enojado en la que se voltio y dio un puñetazo en la pared.

Janeth se impresiono por que estaba muy enojado y quiso averiguar que le pasaba.

Disculpa-le dijo ella acercándosele.

QUE-dijo el furioso.

Lo siento-dijo ella y se dio la vuelta.

Perdóname es que no estoy de humor-dijo el viéndola.

Lo note por eso me acerque-dijo ella viendo que era un slytherin-que tienes-pregunto ella.

No se si pueda decírtelo-dijo el.

Creo que no confías en una griffindor-dijo ella retirándose pero el la tomo de un brazo.

Creo que estoy loco pero confió en ti-dijo el-mi novia me engaño con mi mejor amigo-dijo el agachando la mirada de furia.

Janeth tomo la barbilla del joven y la levanto-ella tiene que tenerte una explicación por ello puede que todo sea una confusión-dijo ella.

Tal vez-dijo el viéndola a los ojos y una sonrisa de esperanza salio de el.

Pansy iba caminando con libros en brazos y dio la vuelta y vio a blaise con janeth y solo de su boca salio un-por que-y se fue.

Gracias por darme ese consejo-le dijo blaise a janeth.

De nada para eso son los amigos-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla-me tengo que ir por que se me olvido la tarea de pociones y sabes como es el Prof. luego te veo si-dijo ella.

Esta bien, pero cual es tu nombre-le dijo el.

Janeth mucho gusto-dijo ella parándose por que no sabia su nombre.

Blaise-dijo el viendo que se quedo con la duda.

Un placer chao.

Janeth entro aprisa a la torre y encontró los pergaminos en donde los había dejado y vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y que no llegaría a tiempo a clase y salio corriendo de la torre.

Janeth supuso lo que pasaría y toco la puerta haciendo que todos la mirasen mas draco y pansy.

Profesor podría pasar-dijo ella nerviosa.

Por que llegad tarde señorita-dijo snape con su voz fría.

e…es que mi tarea se me olvido en la torre-dijo ella.

Me la podría enseñar-dijo el caminando hacia ella como un fantasma.

Janeth saco unos 3 pergaminos de su bolso.

Aquí tiene-dijo ella mostrándoselos.

El profesor los leía con lujo de detalle en al que dejaba a janeth mega nerviosa ya que ahora todo el salón la miraba.

10 puntos mas por la tarea y 15 menos por llegar tarde-dijo el profesor-puede pasar-dijo el mostrando su asiendo en la que estaba enfrente al de pansy y draco.

Hola le dijo blaise en al que estaba en su lado izquierdo.

Hola-dijo ella triste.

No te preocupes eres buena en esta clase podrás recuperarlo-dijo el.

Draco y pansy estaban enojadísimos por que hablaban ellos dos.

A harry y a los chicos se le quedaban viendo y harry quería una explicación de cómo hablaba con un slytherin.

Janeth- harry le grito para que se parara.

Mande-dijo ella.

Que paso por que llegaste tarde-le pregunto el.

Es que vi. a un joven que estaba un poco enojado y le pregunte que le pasaba y me lo contó y me hice su amiga-dijo ella feliz.

Pero sabes que es un slytherin verdad-le dijo harry.

Si y-dijo ella confusa.

No son de fiar-dijo el.

Harry no te preocupes estoy bien no pasara nada a y blaise no es igual que los demás-dijo ella caminado.

Pansy que te pondrás hoy para la fiesta-le pregunto emy a pansy pero estaba muy pensativa.

Pansy-le dijo nuevamente pero nada-PANSY.

Que-dijo ella viéndola.

Que te pasa por que no me contestas le dijo ella preocupada.

Es que me paso algo hoy-dijo ella.

Que-pregunto emy caminando por el corredor hacia la biblioteca.

Es que en la mañana caí enzima de draco y blaise pensó otra cosa y se enojo con migo luego lo vi. con esa tal janeth a la cual le gusta a draco y me enoje mucho-dijo ella.

A dijo emy furiosa.

Que pasa emy por que de pronto te enojaste.

A draco el gusta esa griffindor-dijo ella enojada.

Si por-dijo pansy viendo a su amiga

No te acuerdas que te dije que me gustaba draco-dijo ella parándose y mirando a su amiga.

Si-dijo ella-pero cuando a draco le gusta alguien la consigue afueras-dijo ella.

Draco será mió pase lo que pase-dijo ella.

Emy no te aferres a draco hay muchos mas-le dijo ella.

Pero yo lo quiero a el-dijo ella enojada y caminando mas rápido.

No puede ser-se dijo pansy a si misma- mas problemas.

En el cuarto de los slytherin draco estaba sacando ropa del armario y aventándola por todos lados en la que no savia que ponerse y se percato que entro su amigo.

Blaise tengo que hablar con tigo-le dijo el pero el no le contestaba y se le acerco y lo miro.

QUE-dijo el enojado.

Lo que viste fue un accidente y lo sabes-dijo el.

No te creo-dijo el levantándose y yendo a su armario.

Tienes que creerme por que pansy es la afectada-dijo el.

Por que ella seria la afectada si tiene tu cariño y tu protección-dijo el.

Entiéndeme que fue un accidente ella callo de las caleras y no nos sostuvimos bien y caímos y tu nos viste en ese estado-dijo el.

Blaise lo escucho y lo malo es que le creía.

Por que tendría que creerte-le dijo el mirándolo.

Por que soy tu amigo y ella solo es como una hermana para mi-dijo el.

Te creo-dijo el.

Habla con ella-dijo el.

Esta bien-dijo el dando su mano a estrechar y draco la acepto.

Gracias por creerme amigo-le dijo este.

De nada-dijo el.

Pansy iba entrando y emy estaba apunto de entrar al baño.

Ya escogiste la ropa le pregunto pansy.

Si-dijo ella-esta en la cama.

A bien-dijo ella abriendo su armario y buscando su ropa.

Janeth y las chicas estaban escogiendo la ropa que se iban a poner dentro de 2 horas hasta que se decidieron fueron al cuarto de los chicos para ver como se iban a ir y a que hora.

Toc toc-toco la puerta janeth y abrió harry.

Hola-dijo el al ver a janeth ginny y hermione.

Hola-dijeron todas.

Janeth vio el cuarto de los chicos en la cual estaba padrisimo por que esta lleno de puros postres de quiddich en la cual a janeth le fascino.

Janeth-le dijo ginny.

Si-dijo ella reaccionando.

Como nos pensamos ir –dijo janeth

Con la capa-dijo ginny.

Capa-pregunto janeth confundida.

Si al capa de invisibilidad e harry-dijo ron.

A ok-dijo ella aun sin entender.

A que hora-dijo hermione.

A las 12 dijeron ellos cuando todos estén dormidos-dijo harry.

Bien-dijo ginny-nos vamos porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-dijo ella.

Si adiós chicos dijeron las chicas saliendo del cuarto.

Eran las doce y los chicos esperaban abajo.

Ginny te ves bien-le dijo hermione.

Gracias pero tu te ves genial.

Janeth ya estas lista-pregunto hermione.

Si –dijo ella saliendo del baño y dejando a las chicas embobadas con lo que traía.

Las chicas bajaron y se encontraron a los chicos.

Hola-dijeron todas nuevamente.

Disculpen quienes son ustedes-pregunto harry jugando.

Sus amigas-dijo janeth bajando las escaleras.

Bien vamonos-dijo ron poniendo la capa enzima de ellas.

Harry crees que con esto no nos vean-pregunto harry.

La verdad note ven nada-dijo ron.

Confió en ustedes e-dijo ella.

Ases bien-dijo harry entre risas por la cara de preocupación de su amiga.

Pansy-le llamaba draco por las escaleras.

Mande-dijo ella bajando las escaleras y dejando embobado a draco.

Pansy lo miro y poso su mano en su barbilla y la serró.

Esta noche tengo que bailar con ella-le dijo el.

Me las arreglare para que bailes con ella, si pero ya no me molestes que quiero pasármela bien-dijo ella caminado pero vio que draco pozo su brazo haciendo que ella posase su mano en el. Haciendo ver la sonrisa de su amiga.

Llegamos dijo un harry quitando la capa de enzima de las chicas.

Pero si es solo pared dijo janeth confusa.

Nocturno-susurro ron a la pared y se abrió dando paso a un túnel en la que los chicos caminaban y llegaron a una puerta y la abrieron y era como el gran comedor pero un poco mas pequeño habían como unos 100 alumnos de cada casa, las luces giraban al ritmo de la música girando por todo el lugar, habían parejitas en la pista bailando emocionadas, la barra de bebidas estaba en la esquina y en el contorno de la pista habían como cama tas negras de piel con una lamparita en medio de ella y los chicos se fueron a sentar en una de ellas y pidieron cervezas de mantequilla.

Al paso de unos minutos.

Harry se quedo viendo a ginny.

Por que eres tan hermosa-pensaba el mientras la contemplaba ella traía un pantalón acaderado de mezclilla rasgado de las piernas muy a la moda con un cinturón de brillantitos con una blusa de botones en la cual solo tenia abrochados cinco y lo que sobraba estaban en un nudo abajito de su pecho mostrando su hermosa figura con un maquillaje muy hermoso con el pelo rebeldemente suelto con brillantes.

Harry se levanto y fue hacia ella..

Bella dama desearía bailar con migo-le dijo el dando su mano a mostrar en la cual ella la tomo.

Por supuesto-dijo ella y los dos fueron a la pista.

Ginny lo miraba de arriba abajo cuando bailaban la música y se dijo-eres tan atractivo con esa ropa-se dijo ella viendo a harry que traía un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino apretadillo con una blusa azul de manga corta haciendo ver sus brazos fortachones.

Draco pansy blaice y emy entraban y tomaban asiento en una de las camillas.

Aurita vengo dijo emy levantándose de la cama y retirándose.

Bien dijeron ellos.

Chicos quieren algo de tomar-dijo draco.

Si una cerveza de manteca por favor-le dijo blaice

Pansy-le dijo draco.

Igual dijo ella mirándolo enojada por dejarla sola con blaise.

Perdóname-dijo el mirando a la pista..

Que-dijo ella confundida.

Perdóname por ser celoso-dijo el mirando esos ojos negros que lo mataban.

Blaise tienes que confiar en mi, entre draco y yo solo hay amistad-dijo ella.

Lo se-dijo el agachando su mirada.

Pero sabes tu siempre vas a ser el hombre al cual amo-dijo ella acercándose a su oído y diciéndole-pero ahora me tienes que hacer un favor-dijo ella.

Cual-dijo el.

Tienes que bailar con aquer-dijo ella.

Pero-dijo el

A draco le gusta y el prometí un baile con ella.

Pero no te enojaras-dijo el mirándola.

No-dijo ella dándole un beso tibio en los labios-esto es el principio-le dijo ella

Esta bien-dijo el.

Hermione quieres bailar-le dijo ron nervioso.

Si- dijo ella mirándolo en la cual traía un pantalón negro con una blusa guinda que hacen resaltar sus ojos.

Hermione te ves muy hermosa-le dijo ron sonrojado-viendo que ella traía una falda de tela rasgada a la cadera y una blusa blanca transparente con un sostén negro con unos zapatos de listón muy lindos con su pelo suelto muy bien planchado y con un maquillaje levemente puesto.

Janeth se quedo contemplando con felicidad a las 2 parejitas pero noto que blaise se acercaba.

Puedo pedirle un baile a esta bella señorita-dijo un blaise muy apuesto y embobado por la vestimenta de la joven.

Claro dijo ella- levantándose y tomando la mano del joven.

Que bonita estas-dijo el

Gracias tu también estas muy guapo-dijo ella.

Janeth y blaise estaban bailando.

Draco vamos a bailar-le dijo pansy.

Esta bien-dijo el y fueron a la pista y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Pansy le hablaba a blaice por señas.

Mande le dijo este.

Cambiemos de parejas a las tres si-le dijo ella.

Esta bien dijo el viendo que janeth se daba la vuelta y se acababa la canción y empezaba una mas movida.

Janeth se sorprendió al ver a draco como su pareja.

Malfoy-dijo ella.

Me permitirías bailar con tigo-le dijo el.

Janeth no savia que contestarle.

Esta bien-dijo ella preocupada.

Draco y ella empezaban a bailar al ritmo de la música y se divertían mucho.

Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar.  
Su baile se volvió rápidamente mucho más pasional. Aún con los ojos cerrados se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a Malfoy y moviendo las caderas sinuosamente de un lado a otro a la vez que levantaba los brazos alborotando el pelo del chico y acortaba peligrosamente la distancia entre ambos. Sólo existía ella, la música y su acompañante.

Aunque la joven no lo notara el chico que la acompañaba era un gran bailarín, y poco a poco se fue acoplando a su baile desenfrenado. Cuando se fue a dar cuenta se había vuelto a dar la vuelta y tenía una de las piernas entre las del chico. Seguía moviendo las caderas ágilmente, cambiando el ritmo y el tipo de movimiento cada pocos segundos, guiada por el ritmo de la música, que se adentraba en ella y hacía que cada parte de su cuerpo vibrara. Realmente había olvidado quien la acompañaba.

Sintió como unas manos fuertes masajeaban su vientre y sus caderas, pero no se resistió al contacto. Todo lo contrario. Hizo desaparecer la mínima distancia que había entre ellos, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y amoldándolo a su propio movimiento, de forma que ambos se movían al mismo ritmo.

Sin abrir aún los ojos dio un pequeño salto, subiéndose a las caderas del chico y agarrándose a ellas con los pies. Aún así él la sujetó con fuerza para evitar que se resbalara. janeth escondió la cabeza en el cuello del chico, aspirando sin querer su aroma y continuando con su curioso baile, a diferencia de que esta vez era él el que marcaba el ritmo.

Al margen de los dos "entretenidos" jóvenes, a su alrededor varias parejas habían dejado de bailar, abrumados e intrigados por la forma de bailar de sus compañeros. Por su parte gran parte de los alumnos que paseaban por la sala miraban perplejos la escena, preguntándose la relación que habría entre ambos.

Todo en ellos estaba acompasado, desde sus respiraciones a sus movimientos, pasando por el latido de sus corazones. La chica volvió a bajarse de las caderas del chico, moviendo las caderas circularmente hacia abajo, hasta llegar un punto en que se levanto de golpe con un flexible y sugerente movimiento de pelvis. Volvió a estás cara a cara con el chico que le agarró fuertemente de las caderas, haciéndola girar y volver a darle la espalda.

Paseó sus manos por los costados de la chica para luego posarle una mano en la espalda con la que la impulsó para que se agachara y volviera a levantar sensualmente, haciendo a su larga melena moverse de arriba abajo. Al volver a levantarse sus ojos cerrados estaban tapados por unos largos flecos que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz y la melena completamente esparcida por los rápidos movimientos.

Draco no pudo dejar de verla ya que estaba muy hermosa ella traía una mini falda de mezclilla de tablones muy pegada a la cadera y con listones de colores como cinturón con unas zapatillas de tacón muy lindas con un top amarillito con una telita que cubría su busto y dejaba ver su abdomen su pelo levemente recogido con un broche de mariposa sus rizos caían sobre ella y unos sobre su cara su maquillaje era levemente pintado con una línea negra muy bien pintada con un perfume de flores riquísimo.

Donde esta blaise malfoy-le pregunto ella a draco.

Ocupado con su novia-dijo el-aquer.

Si-dijo ella parando de hacer el espectáculo y mirándolo.

Me podrías llamar draco por favor así como te puedo llamar janeth-dijo el mirándola.

Déjame pensarlo malfoy-le dijo ella indispuesta a llamarlo por su nombre

Esta bien-le dijo el y empezó una música lenta.

Malfoy yo no se bailar de esa música-se apresuro mentir nuevamente pero con lo que bailaron hace unos minutos malfoy solo dijo…

No te preocupes yo te enseño-le dijo el

Draco poso su mano en la espalda de ella y tomo su mano janeth poso su brazo en su cuello y lo abrazo y draco la movía de derecha a izquierda janeth poso su cabeza en el hombro de draco y empezó uno de los bailes mas grandes para ella.

Janeth vio a blaice con una joven muy bella que traía un pantalón negro a la cadera con un listón blanco que brillaba con una blusa blanca muy linda que brillaba muy escotada con su pelo suelto con un broche muy lindo en al cual blaise la estaba besando y ella pensó que era la joven por la cual estaba enojado en la mañana y sonrió al verlos.

Janeth separo su cabeza y vio a draco a los ojos esos ojos grises en la cual le gustaron desde el primer dia que los vio y lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y estaba realmente guapo el traía un pantalón negro con una blusa verde oscuro con su pelo platinado peinado hacia atrás con un perfume en la cual a janeth nunca se le olvidara.

Los ojos de draco y ella chocaron haciendo una química en la cual janeth sentía como el mundo se venia enzima de ella por lo que iba a hacer.

Draco la tomo por la espalda y la acerco a el, posando su mano en su barbilla levemente tocada como el cristal y fue acercándose lentamente hasta que sus respiraciones fueran solo una janeth serró sus ojos y solo sintió como unos labio sedosos tocaban los suyos y comenzaban a penetrarse mas y mas janeth seguía el ritmo del joven haciendo que ella se olvidase de todo y de todos.

Hasta que empezó una música movida y se separaron y janeth se quedo sorprendida y se separo de el y salio corriendo de la pista y después del salón.

Janeth iba caminando por los pasillos oscuros tocándose los labios.

Aquer -dijo una voz fría en la cual a ella se le hacia muy conocida y se dio la vuelta muy asustada.

Profesor snape-dijo ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

Que hace usted merodeando por la escuela a las 4 de la madrugada y tan arreglada-le dijo este.

a..s.e.s.a..e-janeth no supo que decirle.

Esta castigada señorita mañana quiero verla en mi oficina para darle su castigo-dijo el retirándose.

Si profesor-dijo ella ala ves enojada por el castigo pero feliz por el beso que le dio malfoy.

Janeth llego a la sala común y estaba vacía y se sentó en el sillón que estaba cerca de la chimenea y se quedo pensando en el rubio que la traía loca y se quedo dormida.

Janeth, janeth-la despertó una hermione.

Mande-dijo ella.

Son las once de la mañana ya levántate- le dijo una hermione.

E donde estoy-le dijo esta notando que estaba en su cama.

En tu cama ayer te quedaste dormida en la sala común y harry te trajo a tu cama-le dijo esta-por que saliste corriendo ayer de la fiesta-le pregunto hermione.

Que hora es le pregunto janeth a hermione.

Las once por que.

Las once no puede ser janeth e levanto aprisa y se cambio y salio corriendo pero antes le dijo a hermione-te platico luego.

Janeth bajo las escaleras rápido y se dirigió a las mazmorras y toco la puerta de la oficina del profesor.

Pase-dijo el con su voz fría.

Aquí estoy profesor-dijo ella.

Apenas iba hablar el Prof. y tocaron a la puerta.

Quien es- dijo el.

Profesor soy draco janeth se sorprendió por la voz de malfoy.

Pase señor malfoy-dijo el.

Draco vio a janeth y ella bajo la cara.

Profesor el profesor dumbeldor le habla-dijo el.

Muy bien aurita regreso señor malfoy quédese aquí no me tardo dijo el saliendo por la puerta.

En la oficina estaba en silencio hasta que draco rompió el silencio.

aquer que haces aquí-pregunto el viéndola.

Estoy castigada-dijo ella.

Por que-dijo el

Por que cuando Salí se la fiesta estaba caminando y el profesor me vio y me castigo-dijo ella.

A OK-dijo el viéndola en la cual estaba sonrojada y le dio risa pero la oculto.

Janeth estaba jugando con su collar y draco lo noto.

Por que tan nerviosa aquer-le pregunto el acercándosele.

Por nada malfoy-dijo ella viendo que malfoy e acercaba mas y mas y ella retrocedía mas y mas hasta topar en la pared y draco poso su mano en la pared acorralándola.

Draco se le acerco al oído y le dijo-que significo para ti el beso de ayer-le dijo este.

Janeth por jugarreta poso su manos en su cuello y se acerco a su oído-un total locura ya que yo no te quiero-dijo ella y trato de salir de la oficina pero no pudo ya que draco serró la puerta con un hechizo y le quito la varita a janeth.

Malfoy regrésame mi varita por favor-dijo ella acercándose para quitársela.

Te la regreso si prometes que saldrás con migo al próxima semana al mundo muggle-le dijo este.

No puedo estaré muy ocupada-dijo ella.

Por favor solo quiero demostrarte que e cambiado-dijo el.

Un slytherin nunca cambia-dijo ella dijo ella enojada.

Pero yo por el amor puedo cambiar-dijo el despistado y janeth le quito la varita.

Jaja te avisare luego-dijo ella sonriente saliendo pero se encontró al profesor.

A donde va señorita aquer.

Profesor snape-dijo ella asustada.

En donde estábamos señorita-dijo el pasando y sentándose.

En mi castigo señor-dijo ella agachando la mirada.

Profesor ya me retiro-dijo draco.

No señor malfoy usted será testigo del castigo de esta joven en la cual usted también estará con ella pero sin ayudarle.

Si profesor-dijo el parándose alado de el.

Aquer su castigo será limpiar todo el salón de clase de pociones el lunes-dijo el.

Si profesor-dijo ella.

Ya se puede retirar-dijo el y ella salio de su oficina y se fue a su sala común.

Draco se fue a su sala común y se encontró a sus amigos pansy estaba sentada y blaice acostado en el sillón posando su cabeza en las piernas de pansy.

Emy no estaba y draco se acostó en su sillón favorito posando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Por que tan feliz draco-le pregunto pansy a draco.

Ayer la bese y hoy la invite a salir-dijo el.

Que besaste a quién-se levanto blaise.

A janeth aquer de griffindor 16 años un hermosos cuerpo y ese pelo rizado una belleza-decia el.

Cálmate que me mareas-le dijo pansy.

Y besa bien-le pregunto blaise.

Blaise- se quejo pansy.

Pero nadie besa igual que tu pansy le dijo blaise en la cual la tomo de la espalda y la acostó en el sillón y la empezaba a besar.

Ey ey calmados-le dijo draco.

Draco no interrumpas-le dijo pansy.

Bien me boy-dijo el subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Draco se acostó y se quedo dormido pensando en el beso que se dieron el y janeth la noche anterior.

Janeth entro a la sala común y no encontró a nadie ya que era sábado y todos estaban afuera janeth subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación se dio una ducha y se acostó en su cama.

Draco-se dijo mientras tocaba sus labios.

En que o en quien tanto piensas-le pregunto hermione a janeth en la cual iban al lago.

Por que dices eso-dijo ella.

Es que te veo muy pensativa dijo ella.

Hermione estoy enamorada-dijo ella sentándose en el tronco de un árbol.

En serio y de quien, si se puede saber-le pregunto ella.

Del rubio-dijo ella mientras miraba el lago.

De malfoy-pregunto hermione.

Si-dijo ella mirando a su amiga.

Janeth se que draco a cambiado y lo he notado ya que cada vez que paso a su lado me saluda y aparte ya no me insulta aunque no te debes de confiar de el-dijo ella.

Hermione me beso y me invito a salir-dijo ella jugueteando con sus rizos.

Que te beso quien-le pregunto.

Draco me beso en el baile, no lo pude resistir esos ojos en la cual me derriten cuando lo veo y esos labios- janeth suspiro y toco sus labios.

Si que estas enamorada-le dijo.

Si hermione pero lo malo es que como se lo diré a aron-dijo ella.

Explícaselo por medio de la carta que haces-le dijo.

Tratare-dijo ella con cara triste al recordar lo q le había dicho aron cuando se despidió de ella.

Draco vamos a dar una vuelta-le decia emy tratando de levantarlo de su cama.

Emy no tengo ganas de salir-le dijo este.

Draco levántate-emy le quito las sabanas y se quedo embobada con lo que vio,estaba draco acostado con solo unos boxers azules oscuros puestos mostrando todo TODO…

Draco tápate-le dijo esta dando vuelta.

Para que entras a nuestro cuarto si no te gusta como nos vemos-dijo este levantándose y poniéndose unos pantalones que encontró.

Emy giro y se encontraron los dos cercas y emy susurro.

Y tú como sabes si no me gusta verlos así-dijo ella saliendo del cuarto resignada de que el no saldría con ella.

El lunes llego y janeth se levanto y vio algo en su mesita de noche.

Que es esto-se dijo al ver una flor roja, la tomo y vio una notita que colgaba.

Cuando me piensas contestar att: DM

Draco-se dijo ella feliz y entro a la ducha.

Hermione y ella bajaron ya que ginny no estaba.

Hola chicos-los saludo janeth.

Hola janeth hermione-la saludaron.

Nos vamos al gran comedor-dijo hermione.

Chicos los veo en el gran comedor tengo que entregar una carta-dijo ella saliendo del retrato y dirigiéndose a la lechucearía.

Y se encontró con una lechuza muy bonita y la empezó a acariciar.

Es mía-dijo un joven recargado en la puerta.

es muy linda-dijo ella mirándolo.

Igual que tu-dijo este acercándose.

Janeth tomo una lechuza del colegio y mando su carta y voltio y vio a draco y se le acerco y le susurro en su oído.

Malfoy a una aquer nunca la convencen con detalles-dijo ella y salio dejando a un draco sorprendido.

Será mas difícil de lo que pensé-se dijo el mientras ataba la carta de el a su lechuza.

Janeth entro al gran comedor y se sentó con harry.

Que clase nos toca pregunto ron comiendo cereal de bolitas.

Tenemos con hagrid no-dijo hermione.

A si es cierto-dijo janeth.

Janeth miro a la entrada y iba llegando draco con blaise.

Chicos bamonos o si no no llegamos-dijo hermione levantándose de su asiento y tomando su bolso.

Harry y los demás salían del colegio y se dirigían hacia una cabaña que estaba cerca del lago en al cual a janeth se le hizo fascinante y graciosa

Buenos días alumnos esta clase va a ser muy interesante, trabajaremos en parejas 1 slytherin y un griffindor estas son las parejas.

Parkinson-potter

Harry miro a pansy y solo vio una sonrisa de ella como respuesta.

Granger-blaice

Blaice miro a hermione y hermione solo miraba a hagrid.

Weasley-crab

No me pudo tocar uno mas invesil verdad-le dijo ron a harry en la cual rió

Malfoy-aquer.

Janeth solo abrió los ojos y lo miro y el solo sonrió y janeth se sonrojo.

Así susecibamente hasta que termino.

Estas son las instrucciones deben de usar sus guantes de dragón irán a buscar un flor llamada venifica es amarilla y con muchas espinas tengan cuidado con las espinas ya que son venenosas por eso pónganse sus guantes si llegasen a picarse con una de esas espinas vengan rápido ya que se empezaran marear y sus manos empezaran a hincharse.

Reúnanse con su pareja y quiero apuntes de todo su forma sus mas colores etc. los quiero ver en una hora con una flor de esas están plantadas en algunas partes de hogwarts-dijo hagrid.

Nos vamos le dijo draco a janeth.

Janeth solo afirmo con un movimiento ligero de cabeza.

Entre malfoy y aquer iba un silencio mientras los dos buscaban cerca de la clase de herbó logia dieron la vuelta a todo el castillo hasta que las encontraron en la parte de atrás del castillo y janeth se sentó enfrente de ellas agotada de caminar.

Cansada janeth-le dijo draco sentándose alado de ella.

Si malfoy-le dijo ella.

Draco-le dijo el.

Aun no me convenzo en decirte asi, así que seguiré con malfoy-dijo ella sacando unos pergaminos de su mochila y empezando a escribir con al pluma.

Aun no me crees que e cambiado verdad-le dijo este.

La verdad no malfoy-le dijo ella escribiendo.

Draco solo se callo y siguió viendo a la joven escribir en al cual escribió como 2 pergaminos hasta que finalizo y se puso los guantes de dragón y se dispuso a quitar una flor pero no se podía.

Janeth no batalles quítala así-dijo el tomando la flor sin los guantes.

Ponte los guant…-pero no termino janeth al oír un grito agudo de dolor.

Au au au-se quejaba el por el dolor.

Malfoy si sabias que debías de usarlos-le dijo ella viendo su mano en la cual se hinchaba como había dicho hagrid.

Au cuidado-dijo el.

Haber dame tu mano-le dijo janeth a malfoy.

Draco se la dio y ella la empezó a ver y luego miro a los ojos a draco y movió su mano derecha y se quito un listón del pelo y se lo amarro en la muñeca.

Esto impedirá que el veneno se pase mas-dijo ella poniéndole su listón en la muñeca y apretándolo.

Ya bamonos para que te lleven a la enfermería-le dijo ella ayudándolo a levantarse pero el al levantarse se mareo.

Estas bien-le dijo ella preocupada.

Si no te preocupes-le dijo el caminando.

Faltaba poco para llegar y draco se paro.

Draco falta poco por favor sigue caminando-le decia ella posando el brazo del joven entre sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar pero draco estaba muy pálido sudaba y estaba muy agitado no se imagino nunca llamarlo por su nombre.

Janeth vio que pasaban a unos metros blaice y hermione.

Hermione-grito janeth.

Blaice y ella voltearon y blaice noto que su amigo estaba mal y fueron corriendo hacia ellos.

Draco que tienes-le dijo a su amigo-pero antes que draco hablara se mareo y callo al suelo pero blaice lo tomo antes de que cayera.

Janeth que le paso a malfoy-le pregunto hermione.

Tomo la flor sin los guantes y se espino-dijo ella.

Blaice cargo a draco en brazos y lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Janeth y hermione estaban afuera de la enfermería esperando como estaba malfoy hasta que salio blaice.

Como esta-dijo apresurada janeth.

Esta muerto-dijo el en broma.

QUE-dijo ella.

Es broma niña esta bien dentro de unas horas ya estará en la sala común-dijo el.

Bueno le dices que cuando me quiera dar un susto mas como este dile que llame a otra no a mi-dijo ella yéndose enojada pero a la vez aliviada de que este bien malfoy.

Janeth se fue a la biblioteca y feliz de que malfoy no estaría en su limpieza del salón de pociones.

En la tarde janeth se dirigía al las mazmorras para limpiar el salón de pociones, entro y encontró un balde y unos trapos.

Janeth no noto a una persona que estaba sentada en la esquina en la oscuridad.

Janeth se quito la túnica y se desabrocho unos botones de la blusa y subiéndose las mangas hasta los codos y tomo uno de los trapos.

Por donde empiezo-se dijo a si misma con un dedo índice en sus labios pensando.

Ya se-se dijo y se fue a limpiar los calderos.

Pasaron unas horas y a janeth le faltaba limpiar el piso y el escritorio.

Así que se fue al escritorio y empezó a limpiar y vio unos pergaminos y empezó a leerlos y eran las pociones que iban a hacer en la semana.

Después de eso con un toque de su varita se lleno en balde de agua y metió un trapeador y empezó a limpiar el piso y a cantar una canción en voz baja.

No se por que pienso en ti,

Cuando yo se que es imposible convivir,

Por que tu amor la has convertido para las dos,

Ella es mi gran amiga y tu una ilusión,

El dolor de tu presencia no me deja ya vivir,

Te has convertido en una angustia para mí.

Hoyo que en la esquina hacían un aclaración de voz y se asusto tiro el balde de agua y se mojo el piso nuevamente haciendo que se enojara.

Quien esta hay-dijo ella sacando su varita enojada.

Cálmate soy yo-dijo la voz de un joven.

MALFOY POR TU CULPA TIRE EL BALDE Y YA ESTOY CANSADA-dijo ella sentándose en el piso rendida.

Pobrecita-le dijo este saliendo de la oscuridad-cantas bien e-le dijo el parándose enfrente de ella.

Invesil-dijo el voz baja.

¿Perdón?-le pregunto el.

Invesil-le dijo esta vez en la cual lo oyó.

La niña ya saco las garras-dijo el posando su mano para que ella se levantase.

No te metas con migo malfoy, por que no me conoces-dijo ella tomando su varita y dijo un hechizo que hizo que el piso quedara mega limpio.

Le diré al profesor que usaste magia-la amenazo draco.

No me importa-dijo ella saliendo de el salón.

Así me gustan rebeldes-se dijo draco a si mismo.

Janeth entro a la sala común roja de ira tenia ganas de tirar todo lo que se topaba.

Janeth entro a su cuarto…

Entupido-gritaba llena de rabia.

POR QUE ME GUSTAS TANTO-gritaba ella mientras las lagrimas caían en su rostro como cristales-por que me gustas tanto sabiendo que eres un slytherin mas en la cual nunca cambian son egoístas no tienen sentimientos-decia ella mientras se recargaba en la pared y bajaba quedando sentada y abrazando sus rodillas janeth poso su cabeza en sus rodillas llorando de rabia.

Por que lo hice-dijo un rubio golpeando la pared de su cuarto con el puño en la cual empezó a sangrar.

POR QUE NO PUEDO HABLARLE BIEN-decia el mientras posaba sus manos en la pared y agachaba la cara.

POR QUE-dijeron dos voces a la vez en distintas casas.

(Ms)Janeth se levanto mas temprano de lo habitual voltio y vio a sus amigas dormidas miro la ventana y aun era de noche se vistió y bajo a la sala común en la cual había un joven.

Harry-dijo al verlo enfrente de la chimenea.

Janeth que haces despierta a las 5 de la madrugada-dijo este sobresaltado.

No hice los deberes-dijo ella-y tu.

No podía dormir-dijo el.

Por que-dijo ella sentándose alado de el.

Mis sentimientos están desordenados-dijo el agachando la mirada.

Janeth lo tomo de la barbilla haciendo que la mirase.

Si confías en mi podrías platicarme-dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa de confianza.

Como no podría confiar en ti si el primer dia que te vi. te considere una de mis mejores amigas-dijo el.

Entonces me contaras-le pregunto ella.

Harry afirmo y empezó a contarle.

Estoy enamorado de una chica muy hermosa pero no se si ella lo este de mi, o tal vez si pero nos e como decirle mis sentimientos y a la vez no estoy seguro de que me guste dijo el triste.

Harry que sientes cuando ella se te acerca-le pregunto janeth.

Siento como el mundo se me viene en sima y un nudo en el estomago-dijo el viéndola-por que-pregunto el.

Eso es amor-dijo ella.

Pero como se lo digo-pregunto el jugando con su varita.

No te preocupes ginny lo entenderá-le dijo ella.

Trata…espera como sabes que es ella-le dijo harry impresionado.

Harry ginny y tu deben de estar juntos se quieren mutuamente pero no saben como decírselo, todo estará bien el tiempo es buen amigo e-dijo ella.

Cálmate que poeta-dijo harry.

Harry-dijo ella empezando a reír y dando un gran bostezo.

Todavía es temprano-le dijo harry a janeth.

Lo se-dijo janeth sentándose alado de la mesa y tomando sus libros y empezando a hacer la tarea de dcao.

Te acompaño-dijo harry.

Si quieres pero te conviene dormir tienen entrenamiento de quiddich hoy-le dijo janeth sin quitar la vista de la tarea.

Y tu como lo sabes-le dijo harry.

El quiddich es uno de mis deportes favoritos y siempre me entero de todo-dijo ella-harry crees que pueda entrar en el equipo-le pregunto ella.

Si pero no te dejare-dijo el.

Por que-dijo janeth esta vez quitando la vista de la tarea y viendo fijamente a harry.

Por que es un juego muy peligroso y te puedes lastimar-dijo el apunto de subir las escaleras.

Harry por dios se controlar bien la escoba-dijo ella.

Pero harry ya había subido pero se oyó un-sin excusas no entras y ya.

Janeth se quedo enojada y continuo la tarea.

Al paso de unas 2 horas janeth se quedo dormida en sus libros.

Janeth-hermione había bajado y la encontró dormida y empezó a moverla lentamente.

Mande-dijo ella levantándose lentamente y empezando a tallarse los ojos.

Te quedaste dormida-le dijo ron que estaba alado de janeth.

Janeth vio que estaba en la sala común.

Vamos a desayunar-dijo ron

Si-dijeron las chicas.

En el gran comedor estaba un poco vació y ron tomo un pan con un poco de mermelada de fresa.

Janeth se sirvió fruta en el plato y empezó a comer –pero se atraganto por que vio a draco.

Que te pasa-le dijo hermione asustada.

Nada-dijo ella tomando jugo.

Janeth y hermione iban caminado hacia la clase de adivinación y tomaron asiento en una de las mesitas de enfrente.

Harry y ron llegarían mas tarde ya que era muy temprano para ellos.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron y se sentaron en la mesita de alado, poco a poco se fue llenando el salón compartían la clase con los slytherin (por mala) cuando se lleno el salón entro una profesora y dijo.

Hoy leeremos la palma de la mano.

Después de una gran explicación de cómo leer la palma de la mano la profesora los puso a leer la palma de su compañero.

Haber hermione yo primero si-le dijo janeth a hermione tomando su mano.

En la mano de granger solo veras aburrimiento y mas aburrimiento-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras en la cual estaba sentada detrás de ella con blaice en la cual el tenia una cara de pocos amigos.

Janeth voltio a verlo y le dijo atrayendo las miradas de todos.

Pues que bueno que yo no tengo la fortuna de leer tu mano ya que leería hipocresía y soledad-dijo ella volteando a ver nuevamente la palma de la mano de hermione.

Draco puso una cara de furia por que lo había dejado en vergüenza enfrente de todos.

Veamos niñas que lees en la mano de tu amiga-le dijo la profesora a janeth.

Veo que tendrá larga vida-dijo janeth señalándole la línea de la vida, tendrá mucho éxito como medí maga, y tendrá al amor que quiere en este año-dijo ella.

Muy bien señorita aquer 10 puntos para griffindor-dijo la profesora.

Y usted señorita granger que ve-le dijo.

Yo veo larga vida también , será muy buena en su trabajo como aurora también veo confusión en el amor se ve como si no estuviera segura de dos amores que tiene-le decia hermione dando vueltas a hojas de su libro para descifrar las líneas-pero al final ella sabrá quien merecerá su amor –finalizo hermione.

Muy bien 15 puntos para griffindor-le dijo la profesora.

Janeth se quedo mirando un rato su palma de la mano con tremenda confusión y recordó todo lo que le dijo hermione.

Alguien toco a la puerta del salón y era un joven alto de ojos azules pelo café claro con un cuerpo muy bien formado era de la casa de hufferpuff en la cual todas las chicas se derretían por el.

Si señor Andréu-le dijo la profesora.

El profesor dumbeldor le habla a potter profesora lo quiere ver en su oficina-dijo el y se retiro.

Señor potter tiene permiso de retirarse-dijo ella.

Harry se levanto y salio dirigiéndose a la oficina del director.

Me hablo profesor-dijo harry al entrar al salón redondo.

Si harry quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo el profesor.

Dígame-dijo harry.

Toma asiento-dijo dumbeldor señalando la silla.

Harry tomo asisto.

Como tu dirigiste el ED el año pasado quiero que entrenes a una persona en secreto sin que se entere nadie.

A quien entrenare-pregunto harry.

A su tiempo sabrá hoy es su primera práctica pero debe de saber algo señor potter-dijo el parándose.

Debe de enseñarle a defenderse sin varita ya que ese es su poder-dijo el.

Su poder señor-pregunto harry viéndolo a sus ojos.

Si señor potter esa joven tiene el poder del espejo-dijo el.

Este bien lo ayudare-dijo harry finalmente.

Esta tarde a las 6 en el retrato que esta cerca del sexto piso-dijo el.

Si-dijo harry.

Te puedes retirar-dijo el-a harry nadie debe saberlo.

Si señor-dijo harry saliendo.

Hola harry-dijo janeth al topárselo al termino de la escaleras.

Hola janeth que haces aquí-le pregunto harry.

Vengo a hablar con dumbeldor-dijo ella

A OK te veo en el gran comedor si-dijo el caminado.

Si adiós-le dijo ella subiendo las escaleras.

Toco la puerta

Pase señorita aquer, janeth paso.

Hoy a las 6 de la tarde en el retrato que esta en el 6 piso-le dijo este.

Si profesor-dijo ella saliendo de la oficina.

Janeth cuando salio de clases se fue a la biblioteca par hacer el resto de sus tareas en la cual no se dio cuanta que malfoy iba entrando y se dirigía hacia ella.

Entonces si sales con migo-dijo draco asustándola y haciendo que tirase sus libros al suelo en la cual recibieron un shh de la señora.

Malfoy me asustaste-dijo esta-y no nunca saldría con tigo-dijo esta escribiendo en un pergamino la historia muggle.

Por que-dijo el.

Hipócrita-le dijo ella cerrando sus libros para irse.

Quiero demostrarte que e cambiado-dijo el sentándola de nuevo.

Entiéndeme tu nunca cambiarias insultas a mis amigos-dijo ella levantándose

Ellos me provocan-dijo el sentándola nuevamente en la cual ella hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos.

Decirle de palabras cuando ellos no te molestan eso no es provocarte-dijo ella levantándose para ya irse si dizque malfoy no la sentaba de nuevo.

A draco se le ocurrió recordarle lo del beso.  
.-Me besaste-le dijo draco cuando ella se levanto

.-No, tú me besaste-dijo ella volteando a verlo

.-Tú no me lo impediste-dijo el viéndola

.-Vale, es lo mismo. El caso es que NO me gustas-le dijo janeth dando unos pasos

.-O sea que tu vas por ahí besando a todo el que se te cruza-le dijo draco serio.

.-.¡Me besaste tú! Que no entiendes-le dijo janeth sacándola de sus casillas

.-Es lo mismo-dijo draco

.-No es lo mismo entiende creo que hoy es un dia mal-dijo ella.

.-Buena excusa ¿Quedamos mañana?.

.-.¡NO!-dijo ella

.-.¿Mañana también es un mal día?.

.-Malfoy...

.-dime draco

.-malfoy no te conozco y...

.-.¿Temes conocerme?.

.-... y tu tampoco me conoces...

.-Te equivocas.

.- ...tal vez sea una psicópata agresiva o...

.-Mmm, eso suena bien.

La chica sonrió sin querer.

Me tengo que ir dijo ella saliendo de la biblioteca y dirigiéndose al 6 piso.

No me rendiré tan rápido mi princesa-dijo por abajo draco.

Janeth se paro enfrente de un porta retrato en la cual eras un paisaje hermoso con el cielo celeste con la pradera verde con un sol deslumbrante.

Rana de chocolate-dijo janeth pensando que contraseña tan rica jaja se rió en su mente, entro y vio un cuarto muy lindo forrado de colores pasteles con un ventanal divino y lo que mas le gusto es que encontró un piano en la cual hizo ponerse triste al recordar que ella y su padre lo tocaban, se sentó y empezó a tocar la canción que tocaban ella y su padre era lenta y muy linda sin darse cuenta empezó a cantarla.

Cada noche sueño con tigo, con tigo se que aun me existes amor,

Siempre la distancia podremos amarnos sigues en mis sueños amor-cantaba ella tocando lentamente cada tecla.

Tu yo eterna pasión siempre habrá una esperanza amor,

Si vez en donde estés yo te llevo en el alma mi alma te seguirá-cantaba ella sin evitar los recuerdos de su padre empezaron a brotar lagrimas.

El amor nos llega y nunca nos deja sigues siendo luces mi ser-cantaba janeth con la voz quebrada hasta que se oyó que el retrato se abría y paro en seco de tocar y parándose dando una vuelta para secarse las lagrimas y calmarse.

Voltio lentamente ya calmada y vio que entraba el profesor dumbeldor con un joven en al cual se le hizo muy conocido.

Esta bien señorita-le pregunto dumbeldor al ver que sus ojos estaban rojos.

Si profesor-dijo ella.

Bueno empecemos-dijo el-el será el que te enseñara a conocer a fondo tu poder-dijo al enseñarle al joven.

Harry…

Janeth…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pero-dijeron los 2 nuevamente.

Si janeth harry es el que organizo el ED y próximo a pertenecer a la orden-dijo dumbeldor viéndola.

Es la misma orden que me platico la semana pasada-le pregunto janeth.

Si-dijo el.

Ella sabe de la orden profesor-le pregunto harry confuso.

Si harry ella pertenecerá a la orden en unos meces-dijo el profesor.

Entonces esto lo deben de saber ron ginny y hermione-le dijo harry alegre al profesor.

No harry aun no-dijo el-aurita hay que enseñarle a janeth a usar sus poderes-le dijo el-así que los dejo solos adiós-dijo el profesor saliendo del salón.

Entonces emp…-pero fue interrumpida por un harry enojado.

Por que no me lo habías dicho-le dijo harry viéndola.

No me dejaba harry-le dijo ella.

Esta bien pero prométeme que cuando estemos en al sala común me contaras todo-le dijo el.

Si dijo ella.

Empecemos-le dijo harry-primero que nada dame tu varita.

Janeth saco de su túnica una varita negra con el puñado muy bien adornado.

Bien pon tu mente en blanco-le decia harry.

Janeth serró sus ojos y puso su mente en blanco.

Ahora concéntrate y deja tu energía en tu mano derecha.

Janeth lo hizo aunque se tardo un poco.

Te lanzare un hechizo y tu lo reflejaras si-le dijo harry y recibió la afirmación.

Rictusempra-le dijo harry , janeth poso su mano en frente para regresárselo pero le dio.

Guin guardium leviosa-dijo harry para que no chocara en la pared ya que acusa del hechizo Salio volando.

Esta bien-le pregunto harry.

Si-dijo ella.

Por que no funciono si hicimos todos los pasos-dijo harry confuso.

En unos segundos pasaron imágenes en al cabeza de janeth en al cual era cuando su papa entrenaba a las afueras de su casa veía como se enojaba por eso no quería que nadie se le acercara.

Harry intentémoslo de nuevo-le dijo una janeth dispuesta.

Esta bien-dijo el dando pasos hacia atrás-concéntrate.

Janeth recordó como malfoy había insultado a hermione y a ron en el tren y una energía invadía su cuerpo-hazlo-le grito a harry.

Rictusempra-grito el.

Janeth abrió los ojos y vio como el hechizo se dirigía a ella levanto su mano con un movimiento el hechizo se dirigió a harry en la cual harry grito-protejo-y el hechizo se desvaneció.

Lo hiciste-felicito a janeth en la cual ella estaba feliz y muy agitada-pero como-le pregunto el.

Solo me enoje-dijo ella.

Pero como si te veía tan tranquila-le pregunto el viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Por dentro sentía como una energía me invadía-dijo ella.

Bien entrenaremos la próxima semana-dijo el caminando hacia la salida pero..

No harry tengo que entrenar mas –dijo ella caminando hacia el.

Esta bien pero por que-dijo el.

Luego te lo digo-le dijo ella-quedamos mañana-le pregunto.

Si-dijo el saliendo.

Janeth se quedo un rato mas en el salón pensando en aron y en su familia en la cual los extrañaba mucho, se acerco a la ventana y la abrió y se sentó alado de ella y saco un librito pequeño en la cual era negro con un broche que lo cerraba en forma de una flor plateada abrió el diario y vio los borradores que había hecho para la carta de aron y de su familia, leyó la de aron.

Hola aron.

Espero que estés bien niño no sabes cuanto te extraño, aca estoy muy bien el castillo es enorme y tan lindo como me lo habías leído, cuando entre al tren conocí a mis primeros amigos harry potter el es medio alto pelo negro azabache unos ojos verdes hermosos juega quiddich eso se lo dices a mi hermano jeje, también a ron weasley el es alto pelirrojo ojos azules también juega quiddich, y mis dos mejores amigas ginny weasley hermana de ron pelo rojo alta muy linda a y hermione granger media alta pelo castaño ojos cafés inteligente muy linda, también conocí a mi primer enemigo draco malfoy alto ojos azules piel tersa y pálida un cuerpo muy bien formado aunque no se le nota mucho a causa de la túnica juega quiddich en el equipo de slytherin yo pertenezco a griffindor pero lo malo es que estoy enamorada de el pero nunca seré algo mas que una enemiga de el ya que es frió orgulloso y muchas cosas mas, sabes me invito a salir y hasta aurita le he dicho que no pero el me sigue rogando, sabes desearía que estuvieras aquí te extraño mucho a ti y a mí hermano y a estef y a mama como están por aya, bueno me voy espero que me contestes pronto…chao

Att: janeth aquer tu niña

Janeth serró el diario y unas gotitas fueron cayendo en la pasta.

Por que me tubo que pasar esto a mi-se decia ella abrazando sus rodillas y viendo el cielo por la ventana, hasta que vio que una lechuza entraba por la ventana y traía una carta atada a su pata.

Hola-le dijo a la lechuza y tomo la carta de tu pata y la abrió.

Hola niña.

Espero que estés bien como me lo has contado acá estamos bien y extrañándote mucho, tu hermano ya no molesta a nadie por que ya no estas aquí, estef esta bien tu mama también, por acá dentro de una semana empiezan los partidos de quiddich, yo sigo solo te extraño mucho cariño y me sentí triste al leer que estas enamorada de tu enemigo ese tal draco, espero que no me olvides por que yo aun te quiero y cuando regreses quisiera intentarlo de nuevo te quiero ni niña y cuídate mucho a y te tengo un regalo la lechuza lo debe de traer.

Chao te quiero att: aron tu niño.

Janeth vio que la lechuza traía un paquete y lo abrió y sonrió al verlo era una foto en donde estaba ella y aron besándose en la lluvia en la cual se movían.

Janeth vio que el sol se ocultaba y era hermoso verlo, se levanto y salio del retrato no había nadie por los pasillos ya que estaban en el gran comedor, decidió no ir par irse a descansar a su cuarto, entro a la sala común y estaba desierta subió a las escaleras y puso la foto en la mesita de noche en la cual ya estaba llena de fotos y se acostó y miro el techo y agarro un osito que tenia alado era una florerita morada con patitas y manitas.

Aron-dijo es susurro y cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormida.

En la cual se levanto ya a las 9 de la noche y bajo a la sala común encontrándose a harry.

Hola harry-le dijo ella.

Hola-dijo el sin verla.

Que pasa-le dijo ella.

Nada, me contaras lo que acordamos-le pregunto harry.

Si dijo ella sentándose alado y contando todo lo sucedido y por que esta en howarts.

Que historia-le dijo harry.

Harry prométeme que nos e lo dirás a nadie-le dijo janeth preocupada.

Esta bien-dijo el.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Entonces quieres vengar a tu padre por que los mortifagos lo mataron y el poder que tienes ahora era de el y volthemorth te esta buscando-le dijo harry.

Si-dijo ella.

Los dos se quedaron mirando un buen rato.

El mes de septiembre pasó lento y llego el mes favorito de janeth ya que cumplía 16 años el 12 de octubre.

(Lo) janeth se levanto de brinco y empezó a gritar.

Hermione levántate-le decia janeth moviéndola.

Que-le decia en quejas ella.

Dentro de once días cumplo años-gritaba ella.

Lo se-dijo ella tapándose hasta la cabeza.

No estas feliz pues yo si aaaa-gritaba ella.

Janeth las personas normales duermen-le decia ginny.

Ginny ya levántate son las 7 de la mañana-decia ella.

QUE-dijeron las dos y se levantaron de bolada.

No que no-decia janeth a risas por como se levantaron.

Janeth y las chicas bajaron y la sala común estaba invadida.

Que pasa-pregunto janeth.

Apuesto a que pusieron el primer juego de quiddich o la primera salida a hosmeade-dijo ginny.

Ron que pasa-le pregunto hermione.

El profesor dumbeldor nos va a dar una noticia en la noche algo sobre el dia de halloween-dijo ron.

Vamos a desayunar dijo harry y los chicos se fueron.

En la sala de slytherin.

Draco estaba en su cuarto sacando su túnica.

Hay estoy loco-se decia a si mismo.

Y eso que apenas te vas dando cuenta-le dijo una joven que se sentaba en su sillón de piel de su cuarto.

Cuando entraste-le pregunto este a pansy.

Cuando te estabas peleando con el armario para sacar tu túnica-le dijo ella entre risas.

No te rías-le dijo el quitándose la blusa y poniéndose la de la escuela, en la cual a pansy casi le da el paro cardiaco no había visto a su compañero así desde hace mucho en al cual se dio cuanta que estaba mas guapo que antes, su abdomen estaba mas marcado y sus músculos resaltaban mas su pelo era mas largo.

Me dejarías de ver así-le dijo draco al verla que casi se desmayaba hay.

Lo siento-dijo ella sonrojada-me acabo de enterar de algo-dijo ella tomando la varita de draco y jugueteando con su pelo con ella.

De que-le pregunto el.

De que aquer cumple años el 12 de este mes-dijo ella.

Draco se quedo tostado y le pregunto rápidamente-como lo supiste-le dijo el sentándose en la cama y mirándola.

Oí que tu ex novia parva ti le decia a su amiga que cumplía años el 12 de octubre y que le iban a hacer una travesura por presumida-dijo ella.

No es presumida-dijo el- o si-vio a pansy en al cual ella se encogió de hombros.

Blaice iba saliendo del baño con una toalla enredada en la cadera.

Blaice amor-le dijo pansy, blaice solo la miro y camino hacia ella y la beso.

Que haces aquí amor-le dijo el.

Nada solo venia a decirle un chisme a draco-dijo ella.

Que chisme-dijo el

Que tu amiguita aquer cumple el 12 de octubre-dijo ella mientras veía como blaice se ponía la blusa de la escuela.

Bueno querida es todo-le dijo draco.

Me estas corriendo-le dijo ella viéndolo.

No pero blaice no se puede vestir tranquilo-dijo el abriendo al puerta.

Y por que si el sabe que lo e visto des ..-pero antes de que terminara blaice le hizo unos ojos a pansy para que no terminara.

Perdón-le dijo draco serrando la puerta y avanzando hacia ella pero antes de que la acorralara se quito y fue hacia la puerta.

Bueno me voy-dijo ella llegando a la puerta pero-draco la cerro con una mano.

Me estas diciendo que ya no eres virgen y que este entupido te lo quito-dijo draco viendo a pansy fijamente.

Eso no te lo puedo decir es personal-dijo ella tratando de abrir la puerta.

Dímelo para matarlo-le dijo el.

Espera draco yo dije que lo e visto desnudo no que lo haya hecho con el y aparte si lo hago o no es mi problema no el tuyo tio-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y quitándolo de la puerta para que ella salía.

Solo que me entere blaice que lo has hecho con pansy y te mato-le dijo el.

La sobreproteges-le dijo el.

Ya te dije-le dijo el entrenado al baño.


	2. Capi 2: Los Entrenamientos

Janeth iba entrando al gran comedor y se sentó alado de hermione y ginny y ron y harry estaban enfrente de ellas.

Y el profesor dumbeldor se paro y dijo.

Bueno días alumnos este dia se cancelaran las clases ya que los profesores y yo tendremos una reunión-dijo el y tomo asiento nuevamente en la cual los alumnos festejaban.

Y que aremos hoy-decia ginny.

No lo ce-dijo hermione.

Yo ya tengo planes-dijo janeth y los chicos la vieron.

Con quien-dijo ron.

Solo voy a dar un paseo tengo que pensar-dijo ella levantándose y haciéndole una seña a harry en la cual dijo el que si.

Janeth se fue a dar una vuelta por el castillo y entro por el cuadro en donde estaba el piano y se sentó en la ventana.

Por que me gustas tanto-se decia ella-si eres un hipócrita.

De su túnica saco su diario y empezó a escribir unas frases que a la vez se izo una canción.

Quiero dormir cansada para no pensar en ti,

Quiero dormir profundamente,

Y no despertar llorando por al pena de no verte,

Quiero dormir cansada y no despertar jamás,

Quiero dormir eternamente,

Por que estoy enamorada y ese amor no me comprende,

Durmiendo vivir durmiendo,

Soñando vivir soñando,

Hasta que tu regreses y te entregues en mis brazos,

Prefiero vivir durmiendo,

No quiero vivir llorando,

Hasta que tu comprendas que sigo enamorada,

Quiero dormir cansada para no pensar en ti quiero dormir profundamente,

Y no despertar llorando por la pena de no verte,

Quiero dormir cansad y no despertar jamás

Quiero dormir eternamente

Por que estoy enamorada y ese amor no me comprende

Durmiendo vivir durmiendo, soñando vivir soñando hasta que tu regreses y te entregues a mis brazos ,

Prefiero dormir durmiendo no quiero vivir llorando hasta que tu comprendas que yo sigo enamorada.

Janeth termino de leer lo que escribió y se levanto y camino hacia el piano y empezó a tocarlo hasta que la nota aya quedado igual que la canción.

Hola harry-le dijo ella en la cual el se impresiono.

Como supiste que había entrado.

Solo lo note-dijo ella-empezamos-dijo ella viéndolo-e entrenado un rato y creo que ya lo domino sin enojarme-dijo ella.

Comprobémoslo-dijo harry poniéndose en poce.

harry lanzo un hechizo y janeth se protegió y luego lanzo un rictusempra y ella lo evito dándole a harry en el hombro, janeth iba para ayudarlo pero harry le dijo-sigamos no te desconcentres.

Pero harry estas herido-le dijo ella.

Sigamos-le grito y janeth se puso en poce.

Enverdestatim-dijo harry y janeth se lo devolvió harry se empezó a mover ágilmente.

Que haces-dijo ella.

Puede que tu contrincante se mueva como yo y tu tienes que reaccionar le dijo harry.

Pero-dijo ella.

Sin peros muévete si eres buena para el quiddich esto será muy fácil-.dijo el lanzándole un hechizo y ella lo desvió pero luego fueron mas y mas y mas rápidamente y ella volteaba daba vueltas se tiraba al suelo hasta que se canso.

Basta-grito ella pero harry seguía.

Tu contrincante nunca se va a parar si te cansas.

Janeth se enojo y siguió hasta que el estuviera agotado ,pero lo que harry no notaba es que para que janeth usara su poder tenia que utilizar mucha energía.

Janeth sintió unos leves mareos pero siguió peleando con harry-hasta que callo inconsciente y harry se paro en seco y fue hacia ella tanto ella y el estaban levemente dañados ella no soporto mucho sus energías estaban muy agotadas tanto como las de el y decidió llevarla a la enfermería.

Doctora-la llamo harry.

Que le paso-pregunto esta.

Se desmayo chequela por favor-le dijo el

Pero tu estas mal herido-dijo la doctora acercándose.

Mírela a ella primero por favor-dijo el.

Esta bien-dijo ella chocando a janeth en al cual dijo que solo estaba débil por que gasto sus energías y luego se le acerco a el y le quito la túnica y vio que tenia una herida en el hombro y se la vendo.

La enfermera le dijo que se quedara un rato mas y se sentó alado de janeth.

Perdóname harry-le dijo ella al levantarse lentamente.

Por que-dijo el.

Por la herida que te hice-dijo ella entre lágrimas.

No te preocupes estoy bien-dijo el-no llores-dijo el quitando con su dedo unas lagrimas y haciéndole aparecer una sonrisa.

Señorita aquer como se siente-le dijo al enfermera.

Bien gracias-dijo ella levantándose-ya me puedo retirar-le pregunto.

Si –dijo ella.

Harry y janeth iban caminando.

Janeth ninguna palabra de esto-le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

No-dijo ella.

Entraron a la sala común y se encontraron a ron y a hermione.

Hola dijo ron poniendo su mano en el hombro de harry en al cual hizo una mueca de dolor.

Que te paso harry-le pregunto hermione

Nada un accidente-le dijo el.

Quien fue-le dijo ron enojado.

Fui yo-dijo janeth harry la miro.

Tu-le dijo hermione.

Si es que estábamos jugando quiddich y lo tumbe accidentalmente-dijo ella.

A esta bien-dijo hermione.

Harry puso cara de descanso por lo que dijo su amiga.

Vamos al gran comedor que dumbeldor nos tiene que decir algo-dijo ginny entrando a la sala común y los chicos salieron con ella.

Janeth iba entrando con harry y los demás y draco se le quedo mirando a janeth.

Buenas noches alumnos la razón de esta reunión es por el dia de halloween vamos a tener un baile en los terrenos de hogwarts en pocas palabras al aire libre, tendrán que ir con disfraces obligatoriamente pero este baile serán diferentes a los demás ya que los profesores y yo elijaremos a las parejas.

Después de que el director dijo eso los alumnos hicieron pucheros.

Dos días antes de la fiesta se darán a conocer las parejas.

Buenas noches dijo el profesor y la cena empezó mientras los jóvenes reprochaban.

En la mesa de slytherin.

Pansy tengo que lograr ser su pareja para el baile-le decia a pansy una draco preocupado.

Hay draco no tienes posibilidad creo que potter tiene mas que tu-le dijo mientras lo miraba y veía que reía con janeth.

Pansy no me hagas enojar eres prefecta dile al director que me ponga con ella-le rogaba draco.

Draco te recuerdo que tu también eres perfecto díselo tu-le decia ella comiendo.

Pero tu eres mujer tu le dices que le propones ayudarlo con eso-le decia draco.

Mira draco are lo posible-le dijo-pero ahora déjame cenar si-le dijo ella.

Gracias-le dijo draco con una sonrisa de niño.

Los días pasaron y llego el dia antes de el cumple de janeth.

Entonces aremos eso patty le decia su amiga si.

Pansy oyó toda la conversación de las jóvenes le iban a hacer una broma a janeth pero se iban a pasar con ella.

Draco, draco levántate es urgente-pansy brinco a su cama moviéndolo.

Pansy deja dormir-le decia un draco molesto.

Draco levántate no me hagas usar la violencia-le amenazo pansy.

Esta bien que quieres-le dijo este levantándose.

Te acuerdas de la broma que te había dicho que le iban a hacer a aquer pensé que era broma por que lo había inventado pero iba paseando aurita por el castillo y encuentro a esas dos locas de griffindor maniacas de la moda platicando y diciendo que le van a hacer una broma a aquer pero lo que oí esta muy mal la piensan dejar en ridículo en pleno gran comedor mañana no puede ser ósea aquer desnuda en el gran comedor no, no eso si es oso-le decia pansy a draco pero el no proceso bien todo.

Pansy cálmate –le dijo draco.

Que-dijo ella.

No te entendí o lo único que entendí es que le iban a hacer una broma a janeth-dijo el

Si una broma en la cual es que la van a dejar en ridículo frente a todos en el gran comedor-le dijo pansy a draco.

Pero como-le pregunto el.

Tengo entendido que le van a poner un traslador en una cosa en el baño y que esa cosa la va a transportar al gran comedor en el desayuno-le dijo pansy cansada de repetírselo

Tengo que decírselo-se levanto draco pero pansy se lo impidió.

No draco tienes que quedar bien con ella enfrente de todos-le dijo ella

Como-dijo el.

Mira –pansy se acerco a el y le platico su plan.

12 de octubre.

Janeth había levantado con muchas ganas ya que era su cumple años se levanto y vio un montón de regalos enésima de su cama y luego se levanto de su cama y entraron harry y sus amigos gritando feliz cumpleaños y janeth se sorprendió y la empezaron abrazar.

Gracias chicos-dijo janeth

Abre los regalos-le dijo ron.

Veamos este es de hermione-era un regalo mediano forrado con papel rosita pastel y un listón-gracias hermione-le dijo janeth al abrirlo era un libro de magia blanca muggle.

Este es de harry-dijo al ver que estaba forrado de snich –que bonito gracias harry-le dijo ella al ver una pequeña snich de cristal.

Este es de ron-gracias ron-janeth lo abrió y vio una linda pulserita que decia con letras mágicas amigos cual también tenía una hermione y ginny pero la de ginny decia sister.

Esta es de ginny gracias-dijo al abrir y era un listón que cambiada de color depende al animo.

Abrió otro regalo que era de aron estef de su mama y su hermano eran muy lindo entre todos le compraron una escoba.

Y este de quien es-le dijo ron al ver una caja enorme que estaba alado de ella.

No lo se-dijo ella parándose y abriéndolo y salieron globitos pequeños y luego uno grande que decia TE QUIERO y luego vio un osote blanco hermoso en al cual hermione lo cargo.

Janeth tomo una tarjeta que venia hay y decia.

Para la princesita mas bella.

De quien es janeth-le preguntó hermione.

No lo se-dijo ella-bueno chicos me tengo que bañar los veo en el gran comedor-les dijo janeth a los chicos mientras bajaban.

Janeth entro a la ducha dudosa del oso de peluche salio y se puso unos boxers negros cortos y un sostén negro.

Tomo su sepillo de dientes y sintió un pequeño mareo abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en el gran comedor, janeth se quedo asustada y no reaccionaba hasta que empezaron a chiflarle algunos alumnos draco la vio y casi le da el paro cardiaco se para rápidamente se quita la túnica y la tapa y la saca de hay.

Por que –se derrumbo a llorar janeth afuera del gran comedor.

Cálmate te juro que se arrepentirá la que te aya hecho esto-le dijo.

No necesito tu ayuda malfoy-dijo janeth levantándose.

Aquer quiero una oportunidad solo una-le decia el.

Cuando en verdad ayas cambiado y respetes a mis amigos tal vez te la de-dijo ella yendo a su sala común.

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor un harry furioso se levanta y da un golpe a la mesa y todos se callan.

Quien fue el o la que le izo eso-dijo harry mirando a todos.

Pansy se para y toma la atención del joven.

Yo se potter-dijo ella.

Quien fue parkinson-le dijo furioso.

Fueron dirás fueron patty y parva ti-dijo ella mirándolas.

Harry voltio y las vio y ellas tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Es verdad-pregunto el.

Si harry-dijeron ellas felices-y no nos arrepentimos de lo que hicimos se lo merecía-dijo patty.

Señoritas quiero verlas en la dirección ahora-dijo el profesor dumbeldor.

Hermione y ginny salieron de hay para ver como estaba janeth.

Y entra draco y se sienta en su lugar.

Como esta aquer-le pregunto blaise

Estaba destrozada cuando la vi.-dijo el.

Emy tenia una sonrisa enorme por lo que le había pasado a janeth-se lo merece-se dijo ella.

Lo bueno de esto es que la veras de nuevo te tiene que regresar tu túnica-dijo pansy.

Si pero ese no es el caso-dijo el triste por no haberlo impedido.

Janeth estas bien-toco la puerta hermione antes de entrar.

No hermione por que me pasa esto a mi-se decia ella llorando.

No te preocupes se les olvidara en un rato-dijo ella.

Te juro que se arrepentirán esas dos –de lo que te hicieron le dijo ginny.

Quienes fueron-le pregunto janeth.

Patty y parvati-dijo ginny.

Vamos janeth quedan muchas horas de tu cumpleaños tienes que disfrutarlo-dijo hermione.

Vamos-la animaba ginny.

Esta bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Las chicas salieron y se encontraron a ron y a harry sentados enfrente de la chimenea.

Hola como estas-le pregunto harry.

Bien garcías-dijo ella.

Salimos a dar una vuelta-le dijo ron.

Si-dijo ella.

En la noche.

A donde vamos-le decia janeth a las chicas.

Te tenemos una sorpresa vamos-le decia ginny salieron de la escuela y fueron al lago.

Ya me puedo quietar esto de los ojos-pregunto janeth.

Sorpresa-gritaron todos y janeth vio una mesita de noche para 5 y se sentó en una silla y estaba servida una cena muy rica y harry y ron le dan una flor-gracias dijo ella sonrojada.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron contemplando las estallas en al cual a janeth le fascinaban.

pasaron los días y solo faltaban 3 días para el baile de halloween.

(dia uno)Toc toc.

Pase-dijo el director.

Profesor puedo hablar con usted-le pregunto pansy.

Si señorita parkinson que necesita.-le dijo el director viéndola.

Profesor quiero que me haga un favor enorme-le dijo ella.

Dígame-dijo el.

Quiero que la pareja del señor malfoy sea la señorita aquer por favor ,por favor le decia pansy a ruegos.

Pero por que yo aria eso-dijo el

Es que ellos dos se gustan profesor pero no encuentran la manera de decírselo-mintió ella.

Bueno si se trata del amor lo are tenga por seguro eso señorita-dijo el profesor.

Gracias-dijo ella dando un brinco y saliendo.

Pansy llegaba corriendo a su sala común.

Draco lo logre –dijo ella sentándose en el sillón favorito de draco.

Que lograste-le pregunto.

Que tu pareja para el baile fuera aquer-le dijo y el se puso feliz.

Como lo hiciste- le pregunto el.

Pues ya vez-dijo ella hacendó pose de importante.

Janeth iba caminando con hermione placidamente platicando y los chicos se le quedaban mirando y janeth se sonrojo.

Hermione aun lo recuerdan-le dijo janeth a hermione preocupada.

Janeth como se les va a olvidad algo así a los hombres-dijo hermione con una sonrisa.

No me gusta que me miren así me quieren tragar-dijo ella.

Esta bien que te miren así querida por que así uno te pide que salgas con el y te olvidas de malfoy un momento-le dijo ella.

Como sabes que aun pienso en el-janeth agacho la mirada.

Hermione se paro e hizo que la mirase.

Soy tu amiga no? Todas las noches se que lloras por el, y te preguntas que por que te enamoraste de el-dijo ella.

La verdad es que si, hermione quiero olvidarlo malfoy no es para mi-le decia ella.

Janeth tarde o temprano lo sabrás-dijo ella-sabrás si es amor o solo odio-le dijo ella.

Tu quieres a ron y no se lo dices-le dijo ella viéndola con una sonrisa.

Como sabes que me gusta ron-le pregunto ella.

Sabes querida hay un diario escondido debajo de tu almohada y por desgracia lo ley Hey haces buenos versos haber cuando me haces una ronie-dijo janeth corriendo antes de recibir un hechizo de hermione

Aquer ven acá-le gritaba hermione hasta que topo con alguien y callo pero ese alguien le mostró su mano para levantarla.

Gracias-dijo hermione sacudiéndose la túnica y voltio para verlo-MALFOY.

Si dijo el.

Que haces aquí-le pregunto ella.

Acabas de chocar con migo granger-le dijo el.

Bueno me voy-dijo ella.

Granger-la paro draco.

Que quieres-dijo ella enojada.

Uy que carácter-le dijo el.

Que quieres malfoy-le dijo ella.

A e..s..-no podía decirlo.

Dilo ya-dijo ella.

Le gusto el oso de peluche y el globo a janeth-dijo el sonrojado.

Fuiste tu-le dijo ella acercándose.

Si por que-dijo el alejándose por que estaba muy enojada.

Por que la verdad le gusto mucho pero nunca imagino que fueras tu el que se lo mando-dijo ella mas calmada-malfoy si en verdad la quieres como ella tanto me a dicho que la molestas en al cual quieres salir con ella, no la molestes mas por favor-dijo ella dando la vuelta y yendo al gran comedor.

Lo siento hermione pero janeth es el amor de mi vida y voy a luchar por ella-el se lo repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Donde estabas hermione-le pregunto janeth que estaba sentada en el gran comedor con un jugo en mano.

Por malas choque con tu enamorado y me pregunto que si te gusto el oso y el globo

QUE FUE EL-se levanto de su asiento y toda la mesa de griffindor se le quedo mirando.

Siéntate-le dijo hermione-si janeth fue el y creo que el si quiere una relación buena con tigo-le dijo hermione.

Nunca hermione, te juro que nunca podría yo ser mas que una enemiga de el-dijo viendo a la mesa de profesores.

Bueno jóvenes iremos diciendo las parejas de baile.

Pansy-blaice

Harry-ginny harry y ginny se vieron y se sonrojaron.

Hermione-ron

janeth sonrió por lo que dijo el profesor y vio que sus amigos se sonrojaron.

Dijeron todas las parejas y janeth no aparecía.

Janeth no te preocupes-le decia hermione a sus espaldas.

Como quieres que no me preocupe si no an nombrado a malfoy-le dijo ella.

Janeth

Janeth miro a hermione asustada.

Draco.

Janeth cerro los ojos y se cumplió lo que se temía.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y todo howarts miraba a la parejita.

(dia dos)

Janeth no pudo dormir de solo imaginarse que será la pareja del hombre al cual amaba.

Las chicas se levantaron y vieron que janeth no estaba.

Hola chicas-dijo janeth saliendo de la ducha.

Hola janeth como estas-le pregunto hermione mortificada.

Bien hermione lo pensé bien y creo que malfoy será una buena pareja-dijo ella feliz.

Pero como cambiaste de opinión tan rápido-le pregunto ginny.

Lo pensé mucho tiempo ginny, mucho tiempo-dijo ella.

----Flash back ----

Janeth daba un paseo por los terrenos de hogwarts sin darse cuenta que ya era muy tarde y todos ya estaban en sus casas y que los perfectos estaban rondando hogwarts.

Pero ella quería ver el lago y las estrellas un momento mas por que eso la tranquilizaba mucho.

Draco iba rondando por hay con pansy y blaice.

Pansy le dio un codazo a draco.

Que-dijo el y vio a pansy que señalaba el lago.

Quien es-le pregunto el.

Es aquer-le dijo ella.

Pero como lo sabes-le pregunto el viendo a la joven del lago.

Esos reflejos de su cabello brillan con la luna-le dijo ella.

Draco avanzo hacia ella y noto que estaba llorando se sentó alado de ella dándole una pañoleta blanca para que se secara las lágrimas.

Ella la acepto pero no vio al que se la dio se seco las lagrimas y vio al joven.

Malfoy-dijo ella con la voz cortada.

Por que lloras-le dijo el con una voz muy dulce.

No tiene caso-dijo ella levantándose rápidamente.

Janeth-le dijo el.

Ella se paro en seco.

Por que no me quieres conocer-le dijo el parándose.

Por que tengo miedo de decirte lo que siento por ti-se dijo ella en su mente.

Por que eres malo y egoísta-dijo ella dando unos pasos.

Pero e cambiado ya no soy el mismo-dijo el.

Janeth voltio y lo vio, vio esos ojos que la inoptizaron desde el tren y que por ellos llora todas las noches.

Quisiera verlo pero no lo he visto así que no puedo comprobarlo-dijo ella dando vuelta y caminando hacia el castillo.

Te lo demostrare pase lo que pase-dijo el.

Y janeth lo oyó.

Quiero verlo draco quiero verlo-dijo ella en voz baja caminado hacínala entrada.

---fin del flash back----

A los alumnos les dieron el dia para ver que disfraz se iban aponer al dia siguiente.

Hermione no tengo nada que ponerme-dijo janeth.

Ni yo dijo hermione preocupada.

Que hacemos-le pregunto janeth

Ya se le pedimos el mapa a harry y la capa y salimos a hosmeade a escondidas-le dijo hermione.

Bien-dijo janeth saliendo con ella y yendo al cuarto de harry.

Toc toc.

Pase-dijo ron.

Que hacen aquí-les dijo harry al verlas entrar.

Harry quiero que me hagas un favorsototototote-le dijo hermione.

Dime-dijo harry.

Quiero que nos prestes el mapa-dijo hermione.

Para que-dijo el acostándose en su cama.

Para salir un rato-dijo janeth.

No-dijo el-si no me dicen no se los daré y mires aquí esta dijo Harry jugueteando con el.

Janeth le guiño el ojo a hermione, sin saber que iba a ser hermione dijo que si.

Janeth se quito la túnica y se acerco a harry.

Harry por favor me lo prestas-dijo janeth subiéndose arriba de el y poniendo cara de ángel.

Ya te dije que no y si crees que me molesta tenerte enzima de mi estas equivocada-dijo el.

Entonces no te molesta esto-le dijo janeth desabrochándose la blusa.

Ron estaba en sus nubes mirando eso y hermione se acerco a harry y le quito el mapa y salio corriendo al igual que janeth.

Harry que tonto-le dijo ron.

Tu también te vuelves loco si janeth se quita la blusa enzima de ti-dijo el echándose aire.

Janeth y hermione iban bajando las escaleras y ven que iban subiendo unos de séptimo y se le quedaron mirando.

Janeth se sonrojo y se tapo ya que traía la blusa desabotonada.

Hermione y janeth iban por la bruja tuerta y llegaron a hosmeade.

A donde vamos primero-le pregunto janeth.

A los trajes-dijo hermione caminando hacia una tienda muy linda, entraron y las recibieron unas señoras.

Que necesitan lindas-dijeron.

Unos disfraces señora-dijo janeth.

Muy bien señorita usted venga con migo-le dijo un señora media alta pero rojo y ojos celestes a janeth.

Y usted con migo-le dijo una señora de pelo negro y ojos cafés.

Janeth y hermione se divertían mucho con las señoreas por que les probaba cada vestido que les gustaba hasta que se decidieron y se compraron el vestido indicado para las dos.

Y que peinado se pondrán-pregunto la pelirroja.

Aun no lo sabemos señora-dijo janeth.

Llámame Medan-dijo la señora.

Y a mi-mela ni-dijo la castaña.

Pero tenemos ideas-dijo hermione.

cuales-dijo madame mela ni.

Pues el pelo recogido y ya-dijo janeth.

Pero como tan sencillas-dijo madame Medan.

Si-dijo hermione.

No no no tienen que ir bellas-dijeron las dos.

Y que hacemos entonces-dijeron janeth y hermione a la vez en al cual se rieron.

Les daremos unas reglas para que se peinen bien.

A la media hora salieron janeth y hermione con sus vestidos y unos tips para peinarse bien.

Solo falta en antifaz y entraron a una tienda que se llama mágico ye encontraron a un mago muy apuesto.

En que les ayudo señoritas-dijo el joven.

Queremos dos antifaces-dijo janeth.

Uno rosita pastel-dijo hermione

Y uno blanco-dijo janeth.

Miren tengo estos-dijo el mostrándoles unos antifaces hermosos.

Los queremos-.dijo janeth.

Pero con una condición-dijo el joven.

Cual dijo janeth.

Que me digáis sus nombres-dijo el

Hermione granger y janeth aquer-dijo janeth.

Bueno chao-dijeron las chicas al salir.

Las chicas llegaron al castillo muy contentas y entraron a su cuarto dejando colgados mágicamente sus vestidos.

Y salieron a entregarle el mapa a harry.

Harry ábreme-le dijo janeth.

No-dijo el-quieres abusar de un inocente-dijo el.

No seas tonto ábreme-dijo janeth entre risas.

Harry abrió-y vio a janeth.

Aquí tienes-dijo ella entregándole el mapa.

Esta asalbo-dijo harry.

Hay loco-dijo ella yéndose.

(3 dia)

El dia del baile las jovencitas estaban grite y grite alborotadas por lo que se iban a poner mientras hermione y janeth estaban muy tranquilas en la sala común.

Janeth vamos a desayunar-le dijo hermione.

Esta bien-y las dos chicas se fueron a desayunar.

Janeth y hermione están riendo en la mesa y comiendo.

Draco se le quedo mirando un momento y ella lo noto y lo vio pero luego vio a hermione y siguió riendo.

Draco confórmate con ser su pareja ya si no consigues nada hoy ya olvídala no por ella vas a estar así-le dice Blaise.

Balice janeth me gusta mucho-le dijo el viéndolo.

Así dijiste con las demás-dijo el tomando jugo.

Pero esto no es lo mismo blaice.

Por que estarán tan tranquilas yo aun no encuentro disfraz y estoy nerviosa mientras ellas están tan calmadas-dijo pansy sentándose.

Querida tu ya tienes el disfraz puesto-le dijo emy.

Hay gracias emy desde cuando te has vuelto mi enemiga-dijo pansy.

Era broma amiga-le dijo emy.

Eras las ocho de la noche y janeth y hermione apenas subían las escaleras para vestirse.

Todavía no se cambian-le pregunto una ginny apresurada.

Ginny cálmate solo es un baile-le dijo janeth.

El baile de mi vida soy la pareja de harry.-dijo ella peinándose.

Haber déjame peinarte siéntate-le dijo janeth-hermione si quieres empieza tu yo luego empiezo.

Esta bien-dijo hermione.

Janeth empezó a peinar a ginny en al cual termino muy rápido por que tenia ginny el pelo ya casi listo.

Que tal-le dijo janeth a ginny con un espejo.

Que lindo gracias janeth.

Janeth se metió a bañar, salio y hermione se estaba peinando como le había dicho a la bruja de hosmeade.

Janeth empezó primero con el peinado, luego que aya terminado se puso el traje y luego los zapatos y al final los retoques.

Con las reglas que puso dumbeldor se trataba que los hombres saldrían del castillo una hora antes que ellas para esperarlas afuera.

Janeth y hermione iban bajando y estaba desierta la sala común luego fueron por el castillo e igual.

Janeth y hermione iban bajando las escaleras para la puerta y draco estaba al termino de las escaleras, janeth se puso muy nerviosa.

Suerte-oyó decirle hermione.

Gracias-le contesto.

Hermione salio sin que draco la viera.

Draco oía que bajaban las escaleras y voltio y vio a janeth y sonrió al verla era hermosa se dijo el traía un vestido divino que brillaba con la luz era blanco con un corsé que hacia ver la figura que tenia, traía unas zapatillas divinas de tacón alto, sus ojos brillaban con unos brillantitos y traía un antifaz blanco con unos brillantes y unas plumillas lindas que salían de su frente su pelo era totalmente chino sus rulos bien formados recogidos en un broche de mariposa con perlitas unos aretes transparentes muy lindos con su collar.

Janeth llego al final de las escaleras y le sonrió a draco en la cual ella recibió una flor blanca.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Quisieras salir-le dijo el posando su brazo para que ella lo tomase.

Janeth cruzo su brazo con la de el y salieron del castillo hacia los terrenos

Janeth vio a draco trae un esmoquin negro con una blusa blanca debajo sus ojos resaltaban con el antifaz negro que tenia y su pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás.

Que guapo-se dijo ella mirando hacia enfrente en donde estaban ron y hermione sentados en una mesita para dos en al cual había muchas de esas alrededor de la pista tenían manteles blancos con una lamparita muy linda, hermione estaba muy linda esa noche traía un vestido escotado rosita pastel con unos zapatos altos rositas con unos aretes divinos con su collar su pelo estaba totalmente lacio con unos rizos formados enzima con un antifaz pequeño que solo tapaba sus ojos y brillaba

Ron estaba guapísimo traía un traje negro con una blusa azul adentro con un antifaz azul liso que resaltaban sus ojos azules.

Por otra parte ya había iniciado los bailes en la cual ginny y harry bailaban felizmente harry estaba divino traje negro con blusa verde por debajo con un antifaz verde oscuro que resaltaban sus ojos.

A diferencia de ginny ella traía un vestido negro corto que brillaba y tenia mangas largas que callan por sus brazos finamente con unos tacones altos su pelo rizado suelto con unos broches de perlitas negras.

Quieres bailar-le pregunto draco a janeth y ella afirmo.

La música era muy linda y los dos se movían al ritmo de ella janeth ya sabia que draco bailaba muy bien.

Janeth sonreía bailando con el y el con ella se veían muy bien y hermione lo notaba.

Al paso de unas horas cambio el tipo de música, la música era más lenta.

Draco toma la mano de janeth y la otra la pozo en su cintura janeth poso su brazo en el cuello de draco y empezaron a moverse lentamente

Y preguntas por mi que como me va a ver como tome

Tantas cosas que hable de la soledad

Que si estoy bien o mal

Que si puedo reír o si puedo llorar,

Y preguntas por mi por curiosidad.

Draco y janeth bailaban complacidamente con la canción janeth poso su cabeza en el hombro de draco quedando a corta distancia.

Y quisiera decir que te extraño a rabiar,

Que ya no puedo mas, o se me pasara

pero ya no los e hoy ya me siento mas,

Por que ya no estoy aquí morí ,morí el dia

que tu fuiste así de mi no estoy,

camino pro las calles sin pensar

oigo sin escuchas abrazar sin sentí.

Termino la canción y empezó la canción que janeth y su padre tocaba en el piano.

Janeth sintió como el mundo se le venia enzima tenia ganas de llorar, por que le tenían que recordar a su padre en ese momento.

Janeth vio a draco a los ojos esos ojos que la asían vivir y se le olvido todo y sigio bailando con el los dos no dejaban de verse un segundo pro que pensaban que esto se iba a terminar draco le acaricio la cara y con un mano en la espalda de ella quitaron los pocos centímetros que tenían de diferencia asta quedar juntos, janeth sentía su corazón latir rápidamente ella deciaba eso pero no podía.

Draco se iba acercando a ella poco a poco harry lo vio y se lleno de furia pero hermione vio que iba a ir hacia el pero lo sostuvo.

Harry déjala ella sabe que hacer-le dijo hermione.

Harry agarro de nuevo a ginny y empezaron a bailar.

Janeth cerro sus ojos y sintió como draco la besaba pero ella se alejo de el.

Que pasa-dijo draco.

No puedo malfoy-dijo ella saliendo de la pista y yendo al castillo y el la siguió.

Por que no puedes-dijo el.

No puedo-dijo ella y entro al castillo.

Draco en la entrada se quedo triste.

Por que no me aceptas janeth-dijo el

Paso octubre y llego noviembre.

Janeth que paso en el baile por que te fuiste.

Hermione no puedo ocultarlo mas lo amo-dijo ella sentándose en el sillón de la sala común.

Y por que no lo besaste-pregunto ella.

No puedo enfrente de todos-dijo ella-me sentiría mal defraudar a los griffindor.

A entonces por eso lo tratas mal-le pregunto hermione.

Si-dijo ella.

Janeth si lo amas díselo

Pasaron unos días y janeth seguía confundida si hablar con draco o que el se lo dijera.

Para entender esta tensa situación habría que retroceder veinte minutos en la historia, cuando se cruzaron de frente Pansy, Draco, emy y blaice con harry hermione ron y janeth.

Hola blaice-saludo janeth con una sonrisa en la cual es le sonrió como contestación

Mientras tanto harry se dio cuenta que draco miraba a janeth harry tosió fingiendo.

¿te molesta que la mire potter?-pregutno malfoy con una mirada de odio en la cual la de harry no se quedo atrás.

Me molesta que la devores con los ojos-siseo harry-- Bastante tengo con tener que verte a diario como para que ahora te dediques a ligar con una amiga mía para dejarla tirada como hiciste con las otras.

Potter-le dijo pansy enojada.

Ron iba a atacar a draco pero hermione se lo impidió.

¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿Tienes problemas para contener a tu novia? La verdad es que no sé como no pasa de ti pudiendo irse con quien quisiera... Fue a elegir al perdedor... - Blaise no pudo continuar burlándose del pelirrojo porque tanto él como Harry, Hermione y janeth habían sacado sus varitas y le apuntaban con ellas.

Si queréis atacarle tendréis que pasar por encima de nuestro cadáver. - amenazó pansy poniéndose delante Blaise.

Apártate parkinson no queremos dañar a la novia del patán-dijo harry enojado con su varita en alto.

¡Me apartaré si quiero! - le espetó ella. - ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!-dijo pansy.

Aunque no me guste admitirlo tiene razón. - dijo Blaise. - Será mejor que te apartes amor-le dijo a pansy quitándola de enfrente.

Potter, lánzale un sólo hechizo y te verás en medio de un remolino de ellos. - amenazó Draco levantando su varita a la vez que sus amigos. Pero Ron, Hermione y janeth

también lo hicieron.

¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – llego Neville inocentemente. Todos le lanzaron miradas que hicieron al pobre chico encogerse de miedo. - Vale, no os pongáis así... Es sólo que... Bueno, no sé por qué os peleáis pero todo se puede arreglar hablando, sería mejor que bajarais las varitas...

Draco le apuntó con la suya (con la varita, se entiende).

- No me des una razón para hacerlo, Longbottom, porque si hay algo que me apetece ahora es desahogarme, y lanzarte una maldición asesina probablemente me calmaría.

- Y-y si tú esperas q-que me quede de brazos cruzados viendo como lo haces, lo llevas claro. - respondió Neville en un arranque de valor levantando su propia varita. Todos le miraron alucinados, incapaces de reconocer a aquel Neville.

Ambos grupos se miraron evaluadoramente, varita en mano, dispuestos a ponerse a lanzar maleficios a diestro y siniestro.

Media hora más tarde...

- Bien, bien... Les parecerá bonito...

Dumbledore les estaba regañando por la pelea, pero le era imposible ocultar la sonrisa traviesa de su cara. Miró la situación de sus rebeldes alumnos y la sonrisa se ensanchó: Todos estaban llenos de magulladuras y a alguno aún le quedaban restos de algún hechizo (janeth o podía parar de reír histéricamente por el hechizo de cosquillas lanzado por blaice , que había sido bastante clemente con ella, y a Harry las orejas le daban palmas).

Todos ustedes serán castigados-dijo el profesor tratando de ocultar su risa y ponerse serio.

Janeth se dejo de reír y a harry el profesor le quito el hechizo.

Janeth miro con desprecio a draco pero a la vez con enojo y el lo noto.

Su castigo será ir una semana al bosque prohibido-dijo el-en parejas un slytherin y un griffindor.

Departir de mañana lunes-dijo el profesor.

Pero profesor nos pasaremos las clases-dijo hermione.

Yo me encargare de eso señorita-dijo el-así que preparen las maletas por que estarán libres en el bosque prohibido en 4 cabañas separadas-dijo el.

Las parejas son estas-dijo el profesor viéndolos a todos.

Pansy-potter.

Hermione-Blaice.

Draco-janeth

Ron-emy.

Ya pueden irse-dijo el profesor-a y llevaran una lista de cosas que quiero del bosque-dijo el tomando asiento en su gran silla.

Los adolescentes se fueron enojados.

Apenas llevaban un minuto afuera y empezó otra pelea.

Malfoy atrévete a tocas a janeth y te arrepentirás de haber nacido-le dijo harry.

Y tu toca a mi novia y lamentaras haberme conocido-dijo blaice tomando la mano de pansy.

Y tu tocas a hermione y te mato oíste-le amenazo ron a blaice.

Y su tu le tocas un pelo a emy-caes muerto pobretón-le dijo draco.

Los dos grupos se dividieron y se fueron cada uno a su sala común.

(((se preguntaran por que neville no fue castigado, porque el no inicio la pelea y no tubo nada que ver)))

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi-grito janeth en su habitación con hermione.

Y tu crees que yo estoy feliz-le dijo hermione enojada-me toco blaice.

Tan siquiera te toco el no te toco al hombre que te gusta-dijo ella viendo por la ventana-no soportare una semana con el sin besarlo-dijo ella.

Que pasa chichas por que tan enojadas-le pregunto ginny entrando-sus gritos se oyen hasta abajo.

Estamos castigadas por una pelea que tuvimos con los slytherin hace rato y tenemos que estar en parejas una semana con ellos en el bosque prohibido-dijo hermione cruzada de brazos.

Huí eso es malo-.dijo ella-y con quien te toco-le pregunto.

Blaice-dijo ella.

Bueno no es tan malo-dijo ginny-el esta guapo.

Ginny-dijeron hermione y janeth al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, bueno y a i quien te toco-le pregunto ginny a janeth.

Draco-dijo ella.

Bueno tan siquiera te toco al que te gusta-dijo ella.

Lo se pero no me puedo rebajar a querer a un odioso-dijo el.

Pero lo quieres-le dijo hermione.

Si-dijo ella.

Lo que pasa con tigo es que tu orgullo es muy fuerte al igual el de el-dijo ginny.

Eso si es cierto-dijo hermione.

Mi orgullo-dijo janeth mirando hacía afuera.

Al dia siguiente los chicos estaban afuera del colegio con hagrid todos ya estaban con sus parejas

Bueno los llevare al inicio del bosque y ustedes tienen que llegar a las cabañas-dijo hagrid

Pero hagrid como llegaremos-dijo ron.

No se ron eso depende de ustedes a mi solo me dijeron que los llevara al inicio del bosque.

En unos minutos llegaron al las puertas del gran bosque prohibido.

Adiós-les dijo hagrid retirándose.

Y ahora que hacemos-pregunto pansy.

Harry saco el mapa.

Que vas a hacer con un pergamino potter-dijo draco.

Si quieres llegar con vida tienes que seguirme-dijo harry-síganme-dijo el.

Janeth y draco iban a tras y draco le dice a janeth.

Cargo tus maletas.

Janeth lo miro y el dijo.

Solo por que las cargues no te voy a perdonar lo que nos hiciste-le dijo janeth.

No importa yo seguiré rogándote-dijo el.

Emy por delante ardía de rabia por que janeth estaba con draco y ella no pero ya estaba planeando algo para que janeth se la pasase mal

En una media hora los chicos llegaron gracias a harry y el mapa del merodeador.

Encontraron unas lindas cabañas para ser exactas 4 y un lago enfrente de ellas.

Los chicos se acomodaron en las cabañas.

Janeth y draco entraron en su cabaña y por dentro era muy bonita sus muebles eran de madera con camas grandes individuales con sus lamparitas muy equipada para ser chica.

Janeth dejo sus maletas o las maletas que cargo draco en su cama

Después de desempacar los chicos salieron afuera y janeth hermione estaban cerca del lago y blaice y draco platicaban ron y harry hacían una fogata pansy y emy sentadas bajo un árbol platicando.

Y como te va en tus primeras horas con tu novio-le dijo hermione bromeando.

No es mi novio-dijo ella entre risas.

Por que nos tuvimos que pelear-dijo draco.

Cálmate lo arreglaras vahas a ver-dijo blaice apoyándolo.

Harry hazlo con magia no a lo muggle-dijo ron que estaba arto con dos varitas de madera frotándolas para hacer una fogata.

Ron se desespero y saco su varita y la encendió.

Ron-dijo harry enojado.

Me tenias arto-dijo el entre risa y luego harry se rió.

Entonces que si te pide ser su novia que le dirías-le pregunto janeth a hermione en la cual se estaban parando.

Que si ron me gusta mucho-dijo hermione – pero tu que le dirías a malfoy.

También que si-dijo ella.

Hermione no te enojas si te hago algo-le dijo janeth.

Como que-dijo hermione.

Como esto-le dijo janeth empujándola al lago.

Janeth-le dijo hermione acercándose a la orilla empapada-ayúdame a salir-le decia hermione con una sonrisa picara.

Janeth le dio la mano para sacarla pero hermione la jalo y callo al agua.

Los chicos las vieron y se empezaron a reír.

Janeth y hermione se vieron y se guiñaron el ojo.

Harry ron podrían ayudarnos dijeron hermione y janeth ala ves.

Hay vamos-dijeron avanzando hacia ellas.

Harry tomo de las manos a janeth y ron a hermione.

YA –grito janeth y hermione y ella jalaron a los chicos y cayeron al lago.

Los cuatro estuvieron jugando en el agua un buen rato.

Harry y los demás salieron empapados y se cambiaron en sus respectivas cabañas.

En la noche cenaron y se sentaron los griffindor alrededor de la fogata que hicieron ron y harry.

A janeth le dio un escalofrió y se abrazo a si misma.

Harry se quito su túnica y se la puso y recibió un beso en la mejilla de janeth.

Ya era tarde y se fueron a sus cabañas.

Janeth se acostó después de ponerse su pijama, su cama estaba alado de la ventana y veía las estrellas.

Janeth se quedo dormida, draco la observaba placidamente hasta que lo venció el sueño y se quedo dormido.

(2dia)

Harry se levanto y vio que no estaba su compañera de celda como ron le decia.

Vio a la ventana y estaba con blaice en una árbol besándose.

Que no aguantan las parejas un dia sin besarse-dijo harry levantándose y entrando a la ducha.

Janeth se levanto y vio a draco acostado y sonrió al verlo porque abrazaba una almohada, se dirigió al baño y giro los grifos del agua y entro en ella después de quitarse la ropa, las gotas de agua estaban frías y su piel se puso chinita, cuando salio draco dormía aun.

Hay este es un flojo-dijo ella en voz baja.

No soy flojo solo esperaba a que salieras-dijo el levantándose y entrando al baño

Janeth se sonrojo por lo que dijo y se empezó a cambiar.

Salio janeth y estaba harry pansy blaice emy y hermione desayunando y ron iba saliendo y tomando asiento alado de hermione.

Hola janeth-dijo hermione.

Hola dijo sentándose alado de harry.

Según la lista de dumbeldor tenemos que ir a buscar una flor roja curativa-dijo el viendo el pergamino.

a-dijo janeth aburrida viendo que draco se sentaba alado de emy.

Terminaron de desayunar sin aun dirigirse las palabras los griffindors y los slytherins

Janeth entro a la cabaña por su mochila y su barita colocándola en la parte trasera se su pantalón.

Draco y ella pasearon un rato por el bosque prohibido hasta que encontraron la santísima flor roja y regresaron callados sin habla a la cabaña.

Janeth se acostó en el tronco de un árbol y saco el libro que le había dado hermione en su cumpleaños y lo estaba leyendo ya que los demás no llegaban.

Sabias que si enredas hilo rojo en la foto del hombre que quieres puede caer rendido a tus pies-leía janeth atenta a eso.

Que entupido-se dijo ella misma con lo que leyó.

Janeth-oyó que le gritaban.

Hermione hasta que llegas-le dijo ella mirándola.

Blaice en un flojo no se como lo soporta pansy y tu como llegaste tan rápido-le pregunto.

Aparte que malfoy es dedicado en esto es bueno buscando-dijo ella volviendo a leer el libro.

Y te a hablado-le pregunto hermione sentándose alado y dándole un dulce a janeth.

No-dijo ella con tristura.

Talvez tu debes de empezar-dijo ella

Eso crees-dijo janeth viéndola.

Tal vez-dijo hermione viendo hacia enfrente.

Ese dia paso totalmente aburrido bueno no tanto solo con la pelea que tubo ron con emy por que no llegaron a tiempo a cenar.

Janeth se acostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos y soñó que estaba con aron en el colegio de dumstrang jugando quiddich.

Los rallos del sol le dieron en los ojos levantándolo.

Draco se levanto viendo a janeth aun dormida en la cual no le molestaban los rayos del sol ya que tenia una almohada en el rostro.

Pasaron dos dias

(viernes)

Buenos días-le dijo draco a janeth al ver que se levanto.

Bue..-iba a saludar janeth pero se pregunto malfoy me hablo y mostró una sonrisa-buenos días-dijo ella.

Que lindo peinado traes-le dijo draco sacando algo de su maleta.

Janeth se miro al espejo y se sonrojo por que tenia sus rizos afuera y despeinados.

No me dejaste dormir anoche, estabas soñando u algo así por que no dejaste de hablar te avente una almohada y nada-dijo ella peinadose.

Después de ducharse salio y lo mismo de los días anteriores tenían que ir a buscar una cosa de la lista y esta vez era una piedra cristalina que si la fundes es una poción curativa.

Janeth y draco fueron platicando y buscando la piedra placidamente hasta que la encontraron pero estaba dentro de una cueva y entraron iban en plena oscuridad y janeth estaba muy asustada ya que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

Lumus-dijo draco alado de ella por que la veía muy asustada.

Tranquila-le dijo el-aquí esta-dijo agachándose y quitando una roca de cristal.

Que bonita-dijo janeth cuando draco se la enseño.

Janeth y draco iban caminado hacia la salida pero estaba un poco oscuro y oía que alguien se acercaba mas y mas rápido.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-grito janeth.

Janeth soy yo-le dijo hermione.

Me asustaste tonta-le dijo enojada.

Lo siento se me avía olvidado-le dijo ella.

Que se te había olvidado granger-le pregunto draco.

Que janeth le teme a la oscuridad-contesto ella como si nada.

Por eso estabas temblando-le dijo draco a janeth en la cual ella se sonrojo-no te preocupes-dijo el-bamonos.

Los 4 salieron y vieron que el cielo estaba negro y decidiros apurarse por que iba a haber una tormenta.

Pero en toda la tarde no hubo rastro de la tormenta hasta en la noche.

Janeth se acostó y veía como los rayos y relámpagos tronaban en la ventana y se asusto y se sentó y se recargo en el respaldo.

Asustada-le dijo draco dándole una taza de chocolate.

Si-dijo ella viéndolo-pero no creas que por que me vez así soy débil-dijo ella viéndolo.

Yo nunca dije eso-dijo el sentándose alado de ella y viendo la lluvia caer por la ventana.

Draco para que se calmara ella le decia chistes, janeth se reía.

Que lindo-decia hermione en la otra cabaña mirándolos.

Q es lindo granger-le pregunto blaice.

Nada-dijo ella.

Y blaice se asomo a la ventana y vio a draco y janeth riéndose.

Eso si es lindo pero ella no lo quiere así que no vale la pena-dijo el caminando hacia su cama.

Y tu como sabes si no le gusta-dijo hermione viéndolo enojada.

Eso significa que a aquer si le gusta mi mejor amigo-dijo el viéndola.

Yo nunca dije eso-le dijo hermione.

Dime es verdad eso-le pregunto.

Hermione afirmo con la cabeza.

Esto si que es emocionante-le dijo blaice.

Blaice prométeme que no se lo dirás a malfoy-le dijo ella

Esta bien-dijo el.

Prométemelo-dijo ella.

Esta bien-dijo el.

Hubo un relámpago y un trueno muy fuerte que hizo que se apagaras las velas y las lamparitas y que asustara a janeth cayendo hacia atrás en algo suave.

Lumus-dijo una voz suave.

Janeth vio que estaba enzima de draco.

No es que me moleste esta pocision pero te pido por favor que te muevas por que quiero prender las velas de nuevo-dijo el.

Janeth se levanto avergonzada.

Janeth no pudo dormir esa noche, ya estaba deseando que fuera domingo para regresar al colegio y tener una vida normal nuevamente y no aventuras como las que vivía hay.

Era sábado y tenían que ir a buscar el último ingrediente para tener el dia siguiente libre draco se quedo alado de ella para que durmiera pero no lo logro y el se quedo dormido, janeth se metió a la ducha y después de salir vio a draco levantado y le dijo buenos días, y el le contesto con una sonrisa.

Janeth y draco desayunaron solos ya que se levantaron temprano ,después de eso se fueron a buscar el ultimo ingrediente en la cual era una rama curativa, janeth iba con draco a buscar la rama, dieron bastantes vueltas y no encontraron nada de la tal rama

Por que no encontramos la rama si estamos en el lugar indicado-decia draco caminando.

Hasta que janeth miro al cielo y vio como la rama verde salía de un árbol alto.

Malfoy ya lo encontré-dijo ella señalando el árbol.

Subes tu o yo-dijo el.

Janeth se vio las piernas y traía una falda corta.

A lo siento-dijo el y empezó a subir por el árbol.

malfoy no te vallas a caer-le grito janeth.

Janeth te mortificas por mi-le pregunto el ilusionado.

No es que estamos lejos de las cabañas y no se que aria con tigo muerto-dijo ella entre risas.

A gracias-dijo el bajando del árbol.

Bamonos ya-dijo ella y fueron a las cabañas encontrándose con harry ron hermione emy blaice y pansy.

Q habían llegado antes que ellos.

Eran las dos de la tarde y los chicos estaban aburridos. Janeth decidió ir a dar un paseo sola y emy la sigue quería hacerle una gran broma.

Janeth estaba caminado por unas rocas.

Hola aquer-se le acerco emy.

Hola emy-le dijo ella.

Que lindas rocas-le dijo ella acercándosele mas.

Lo se-dijo janeth saliendo de ellas y yendo a un suelo firme con unas cuantas roquitas.

Janeth solo quiero avisarte algo-le dijo emy acercándosele peligrosamente.

Que cosa-dijo ella asustándose.

Que no te acerques a draco -dijo ella.

Por que-dijo ella enojándose aunque no tenia razón por que entre comillas no le gustaba malfoy.

POr que el es mió-dijo ella viéndola con malicia y acercándola a una orilla en la cual janeth no se podía mover o si no caería.

Emy que haces-dijo janeth asustada porque se acercaba mas y mas.

Solo me aseguro borrarte del mapa-dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpe haciendo que janeth se cayera.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-grito janeth al caer rodando por un precipicio pequeño, janeth se trataba de proteger con sus brazos pero al final sintió un golpe en la cabeza y quedo inconsciente.

Nadie te encontrara-dijo emy caminando hacia las cabañas.

Pasaron unas 2 horas.

Potter no as visto a janeth-le pregunto draco con buena voz.

No-dijo el bien-hermione has visto a janeth-dijo el preocupándose.

No harry hace rato me dijo que iría a caminar pero no a regresado desde hace 4 horas-dijo hermione.

Draco miro a harry y harry a el.

Ya es tarde y janeth nunca hace eso-dijo el preocupado.

A que ir a buscarla-dijo draco –ya se esta ocultando el sol-dijo el sacando su varita y entrando al bosque.

Janeth-gritaban todos pero no respondía ((ósea como va a responder si esta inconsciente jaja))

Se separaron todos y no la encontraron pero cuando se reunieron nuevamente en la cabaña draco no estaba en el grupo.

Y malfoy-pregunto hermione.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, pansy estaba preocupada por su amigo.

Janeth por favor aparece-decia draco en plena tarde.

Se acerco al barranco en donde janeth estaba accidentada miro hacia las montañas y nada miro hacia abajo y vio un cuerpo.

JANETH-grito bajando hacia ella y la vio mal tenia sus brazos raspados y con unos moretones en su abdomen y piernas y una cortadura en su frente.

Janeth cariño respóndeme-le decia draco cargándola en sus brazos y subiendo despacio el barranco. (((le dijo cariño que lindo ¿no?)))

Draco llego a las cabañas y harry vio que traía a alguien en brazos y fue hacia el.

Que le paso-le dijo harry asustado por el estado de su amiga.

La encontré en un barranco mal herida-dijo el llevándola a una cabaña y acostándola en una cama.

Hay que llevarla a hogwarts esta muy mal-dijo hermione viéndola.

Empaquen todo chicos nos vamos-dijo draco cargando a janeth y saliendo de la cabaña –a blaice hazme el favor de traer mi maleta si-dijo el saliendo y yendo con harry a hogwarts con el mapa del merodeador.

Ya era de noche y los chicos apenas iba en los terrenos de hogwarts y harry veía muy mal a su amiga estaba muy mal estaba muy fría y estaba sudando.

Vieron a varios perfectos que les decia que ,que hacían de noche afuera hasta que se les atravesó uno.

Harry potter-dijo el perfecto de slytherin que no había visto a draco cargando a janeth.

Quítate de aquí-le dijo harry mostrándole su varita.

Tomas tengo a una herida quítate o te la veras con migo-dijo poniendo una cara que hizo que el joven se quitara de enfrente y harry y draco siguieron y llegaron a la enfermería tocando por que ya estaba cerrada.

Que le paso-le pregunto la enfermera a harry.

Un accidente-le dijo draco.

Acuéstenla rápido aquí-dijo señalando la cama.

Draco la acostó.

Salgan por favor yo me encargo-dijo la profesora.

Pero-dijeron harry y draco a la vez.

Salgan-dijo la enfermera la estaba checando a janeth en la cual la veía muy mal.

Draco estaba caminando de un lado a otro y harry se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Por que tan mortificado malfoy-le dijo harry viéndolo con eso ojos verdes.

Por que la joven que esta grave adentro es a la que a…-pero draco se paro por que había dicho mucho.

La que, que malfoy-dijo Harry separándose de la pared.

Nada que te interese potter-dijo el mirando por el reloj.

Como esta harry llegaron hermione ron y emy.

No nos an avisado nada-dijo harry.

Donde esta pansy y blaice-pregunto draco.-

Le fueron avisar a dumbeldor-dijo emy "preocupada"

Llego el director preocupado y salio la enfermera y todos la vieron.

Esta muy mal-dijo ella.

Pero que le pasa-dijo draco en la cual ahora las miradas eran para el.

El golpe que tubo en la cabeza fue muy grabe perdió mucha sangre y necesito un donador dijo la enfermera.

Todos entraron y la vieron muy pálida con uno que otra vendajes en sus brazos.

Que tipo de sangre es-pregunto hermione.

A +-dijo al enfermera

Yo tengo esa sangre dijo pansy.

El director se sintió orgulloso de los dos grupos ya que trabajaban juntos en esto.

Revisemos tome asiento-dijo la enfermera mostrándole una silla.

Pero pansy a ti no te gustan las agujas-le dijo draco.

Pansy lo miro con cara de sácame de aquí.

No importa dijo ella sentándose.

La enfermera introdujo en su brazo una aguja en la que pansy voltio para no verla.

Efectivamente-tu eres sangre A+-dijo a la enfermera.

Los chicos salieron mientras pansy el director janeth y la enfermera salían.

A los minutos pansy salio.

Como estas le pregunto blaice.

Bien un poco mareada pero me encargaron de tarea comer chocolates a si que vamos a la cocina-dijo ella tomando la mano de blaice y retirándose.

Emy ya no estaba saco una excusa para irse y no ver tanta estupidez se dijo ella en la mente cuando se fue.

Harry fue a la sala común por unas cosas y ron lo acompaño quedando solo hermione y draco.

Draco seguía dando vueltas por todos lados.

Cálmate-le dijo hermione.

No puedo hermione-le dijo el.

Me dijiste hermione-dijo ella.

Si y-dijo el viéndola.

Nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre-dijo ella.

Janeth no me cree que e cambiado así que decidí llamarte a ti y a tus amigos por su nombre-dijo el.

Eso esta bien pero como reaccionaran tus amigos a esto-dijo hermione.

Blaice y pansy bien pero emy lo dudo ella tiene sangre pesada-dijo el.

Draco ya vete a dormir-le dijo hermione ya que eras las 6 de la mañana y nada de noticias de janeth.

No me iré hasta saber que ella este bien-dijo el.

Tanto la quieres-dijo ella.

Si mucho-dijo el recargándose en la pared.

Sabes janeth es muy orgullosa y si se meten con sus amigos ella los defiende-dijo hermione.

Lo se lo he notado pero comoquiera luchare por ella -dijo el sentándose con las piernas inclinadas y un poco abiertas y posando sus brazos en sus rodillas.

Abrieron la puerta en unos minutos y era el director.

Que hacen aquí-dijo el impresionado.

Estamos esperando a ver como esta janeth-dijo hermione.

Ya esta mejor pero no se a despertado-dijo el-vallan a dormir un rato-dijo el bajando las escaleras.

Draco descanso y hermione lo noto ya que estaba muy preocupado.

Pasaron dos semanas y janeth no despertaba hasta que un dia en la tarde era un martes a mediados de noviembre janeth despertó.

Hasta que despierta señorita aquer-le dijo al enfermera-a estado dormirá por dos semanas-dijo ella.

Enserio-dijo ella viéndose-que me paso-pregunto ella.

Callo en un barranco u se golpeo la cabeza-dijo ella.

o-dijo ella.

El señor malfoy la visito todos los días poniendo flores-dijo ella.

Janeth voltio y vio un ramo de flores rosas alado de ella en un jarrón.

Enfermera cuando me puedo ir-dijo ella.

Cuando quieras-dijo ella entrando por una puerta.

Janeth se paro y se puso su túnica ya que estaba alado de ella y salio corriendo y entro a su sala común y se encontró a harry hermione y ron.

Harry la abraso sorprendiéndola.

Milagro dormilona-le dijo ron.

Hermione lloraba de felicidad por que despertó.

Bien janeth aquí esta toda tu tarea -dijo hermione mostrándole todos los libros.

A y agradécele a dra..malfoy que no nos ha bajado puntos snape por que a hecho tu tarea-dijo hermione janeth noto que harry y ron se enojaban por lo que dijo hermione.

Si lo haré-dijo ella subiendo sus escaleras con los libros.

Noviembre paso muy rápido para janeth y llego el mes mas esperado para janeth diciembre en donde iría a ver a su familia.

En la mañana de primero de diciembre estaban todos contentos en el gran comedor pero janeth vio la mesa de profesores y habían caras de procuración.

Llegaron las lechuzas y dejaron profetas y paquetes a todos.

Janeth recibió el profeta y abrió mucho los ojos al leer la primera plana.

MORTIFAJOS ATACAN HOSMEADE

Janeth leía con detalles todo.

El dia de ayer por la noche atacaron mortifagos cerca de la tienda de three bromsticks preguntando con varitas en alto por un collar plateado en forma de corazón.

Aquí traemos un dibujo del collar en la cual un mortifago lo dejo con una navaja en la puerta de hosmeade.

Janeth vio el dibujo y se asusto era idéntico a su collar, los mortifagos la estaba buscando.

Los días pasaron y estaban haciendo las listas para los que se iban a ir a pasar la navidad en sus casas

Harry no se iba a ir por que si se iba no regresaba por sus tíos.

Ron no iba a salir por que sus padres se iban con charley.

Hermione quería pasar la navidad con sus amigos así que mando una carta a sus padres.

Janeth se apunto en la lista.

Al dia siguiente iban caminado ella y el dúo dinámico.

Y la profesora mcgonagal se les atravesó por delante.

Señorita aquer quiero hablar con usted-dijo ella.

Si que se le ofrece profesora.

Usted no podrá salir en navidad-le dijo ella.

Pero por que-dijo ella con cara de quiero llorar.

Por las circunstancias los ataques-dijo ella-perdone señorita aquer-dijo ella retirándose.

Lo siento-dijo harry abrazándola.

No importa-dijo ella triste.

Ese dia se la pasaron aburridos ya que no tenían nada que hacer.

Eran las 12 de la noche y janeth no conciliaba el sueño y decidió dar una vuelta por el gran castillo se puso su varita en la pierna en un bolsillo que tenia su pijama, se puso la túnica que traía la pijama ya que traía solo una blusa de manga larga.

Janeth salio con precaución de que nadie la viera, camino por todas las torres con suerte de que ningún perfecto la viera hasta que vio una torre que no conocía o que no había pasado por hay entro y era hermosa era la torre de astronomía y le gusto mucho por las estrellas y los cojines que habían en el piso en la cual estaba lleno de cojines y se acostó en unos de ellos y vio el cielo en la que le recordó a aron cuando se acostaban en el césped de su casa con una manta y veían las estrellas formando constelaciones.

Janeth recordó todo y empego a cantar una canción que había inventado aron cuando se hicieron novios.

Hablar de ti es como hablar de la mas bella poesía

Hablar de ti es imposible por que no terminaría

Hablar de ti es descifrar lo mas hermoso de la vida

Hablar de ti es inventar lo que mas existiría

Que me llamen loco si te amo es cosa mía,

Porque alfil de cuentas nunca nadie entendería que si vivo es para ti

Si muero es por ti.

Un perfecto que caminaba por hay la oyó y entro en el aula y vio que era ella por la que estaba enamorado desde el primer dia que la vio.

.-.¿Aburrida?- le susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica dio un salto, sentándose del golpe y dando un pequeño grito. Tras ella draco Malfoy sonreía burlón.

.-Felicidades.

.-.¿Cómo?- preguntó el chico ceñudo, sentándose junto a ella.

.-.¿No querías que me diera una parada cardiaca? Porque si era eso... lo has conseguido.

.-Esa no. era mi intención, pero tampoco me desagrada, suele pasar. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

.-Nada. ¿Tú?.

.-.¿Acaso importa?

.-Tu razonamiento es increíble- le dijo incrédulamente al chico ¿Cómo podía haberlo besado? Era un cretino.

.-.¿Quieres que te de explicaciones de lo que hago por la noches?

.-No, por favor. Prefiero no saber NADA.

.-No intentes esconderlo, janeth, no eres la única que vigila cada paso que doy.

La chica bufó.

"Prepotente."

.-.¿Te interesan las estrellas?- preguntó draco Malfoy fijándose en la ventana por la que hasta entonces la chica examinaba la oscuridad estrellada del exterior.

.-Se puede decir- Contestó ella con total cinismo.

.-Son una perdida de tiempo- valoró el chico sin apartar la vista.

.-.¿Hablar contigo siempre es tan frustrante?

.-.¿Te frustro?

La chica sonrió sarcásticamente, bajando la cabeza. No había ganas de pelea. Hoy no.

.-.¿Sabes? Tienes unos ojos increíbles... No como lo míos, claro, pero no están nada mal- continuo el rubio

.-Define "increíbles".

.-Pues... ¿Es que no me puedo hacerte un cumplido?.

.-Pues... –"teniendo en cuenta que si harry y mi hermano estuvieran aquí te matarian aparte de mis amigos de la otra escuela-dijo ella en su mente

Desvió su mirada del cielo para encararla. La miró fijamente, haciéndola apartar los ojos un tanto confusa. -¿Me tienes miedo?- Afirmó más que preguntó.

.-.¿Has fumado algo, Malfoy?- contrarestó la chica alzando una ceja.

.-Por eso saliste corriendo el día que te bese, temes enamorarte de mí- dijo el chico petulantemente.

Se echó a reír, no de forma sarcástica o irónica. Una risa pura, producida por una gran tontería aunque la tonteria era verdad la señorita aquer estaba enamorada del joven malfoy.

.-.¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó draco cruzando el ceño.

.-.¿No es obvio?- dijo la chica entre carcajadas- De tí.

.-... Eres una chica rara. –Bufó él antes de desviar su mirada altivamente. Al parecer no se esperaba esa reacción en la chica.

.-Tú eres un rubito engreído. Empate.- Se apresuró a responder ella, endureciendo su mirada.

.-.¿Otro mal día?

.-Guárdate tu sarcasmo, Malfoy.

.-draco...

El chico puso un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio. janeth pudo notar aterrorizada a que se debía. Estaban hablando demasiado alto. Unos pasos le indicaron que alguien se acercaba. De detrás de la puerta apareció un gato pardo de ojos verdes y excrutantes. El Capitán Norris, gato de Filch Junior (conserje del colegio) apareció por la puerta, restregándose contra la pared y maullando alto, en señal de victoria.

No lo pensó dos veces. draco saltó del sillón, agarrando a la chica por una mano y corriendo hacia una puerta de salida, la contraria a la que ahora ocupaba el gato.

.-.¿Pero qué narices haces?- le preguntó asustada la chica, que ahora bajaba de dos en dos escalones, hasta el nivel inferior.

.-.¿Por dónde se han ido, capitán?... ¿Las escaleras?... ¡Oh, estúpidos, no llegaréis antes que yo!

Dio un frenazo entrando en un aula vieja y mugrienta, guiada por la mano de draco (que la aprisionaba fuertemente, tanto que incluso le hacía daño, claro que no se lo pensaba decir ni en sueños).

El chico iba esquivando pupitres y sillas y ella lo seguía como malamente podía, chocando contra todos los objetos puntiagudos que se interponían entre ellos. Se paró en seco, haciendo casi resbalar a janeth y girando hacia un pequeño recoveco en la amplia habitación en la que en otros tiempos, anteriores a Snape, se impartió pociones. Se encontraron frente a un pequeño armario empotrado completamente vacío, sin estantes ni objetos, aún así muy estrecho... demasiado estrecho...

.-.¡Entra!- le espetó el chico casi en un susurró. Se oían los pasos de Filch acercándose a ellos, guiados por los maullidos de su insoportable gato.

.-No pienso meterme ahí, menos contigo.

.-.¿Ves algún otro sitio de tu agrado?

.-Entra tú, no te lo impido.

.-Si te encuentra a ti, me encuentra a mi- Contestó el chico en tono exasperado, aunque siempre susurrando- Mira, si nos encuentran nos castigaran y eso no quieres verdad o quieres ir al bosque prohibido de nuevo.

La chica lo miró con cara perpleja y sin ningún comentario se metió en el armario dando la espalda a la pared. El chico repitió su proceso y apretándose contra ella cerró la puerta justo a tiempo antes de que la cabeza de Filch apareciera por el aula maldiciéndoles.

Desvió la mirada de la puerta cerrada (dejando la estancia en una casi completa oscuridad), al chico que frente a ella (mejor dicho, pegado a ella, pues no había mucho espacio que digamos), quien le miraba sonriendo enigmáticamente.

.-.¿Aún no me tienes miedo?- siseó suavemente en su oído, logrando que todos los pelos se le pusieran como escarpias.

.-.¡Gamberros¡Ay, cuándo los coja¡Cuándo los coja!- la voz de Filch pretendía ser tenebrosa, pero lo cierto es que era muy cómica.

El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora cuando notó los pasos del gato acercándose lentamente al hueco donde se escondía lo que en su tiempo fuera un armario empotrado, y en condiciones.

draco se pegó más a ella, que temblaba notoriamente, tal vez por el miedo, tal vez por tener al Malfoy tan cerca... tal vez por ambas. Olía a canela y vainilla. Su pelo rubio resbalaba por su sien, dándole un aire salvaje y desaliñado.

"Uy ¿Qué son esos nudos que se me forman en el estómago?"

.-.¡Aja!- Gritó Filch- Los oigo, están bajando las escaleras- Se oyeron los pasos del joven conserje corriendo por el pasillo y posteriormente bajando de dos en dos los peldaños. Su gato le seguía.

Tras unos segundos el joven se separó lentamente de ella, colocando su brazos uno a cada lado de la chica y acercando su cara a unos cinco centímetros de la de janeth. Sus narices casi se rozaban.

.-Siempre acabamos igual, eh, aquer

Pudo ver sus ojos grises como témpanos brillantes por el orgullo. Se preguntó como podía caber tanto ego en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Para que cupiera tendría que se el hermano alto de Hagrid.

.-.¡Mueve, Malfoy!- le gritó casi al instante, empujándolo desde el pecho.

El rubio chocó contra la puerta haciendo un ruido sordo y haciendo a ambos ver que el armario no tenía pomo por dentro. Comprensible, ya que su función era guardar pociones, no tránsfugas. La miró sonriendo.

.-.¿Ya es el momento del pánico?- Volvió a preguntar pasándose la lengua por los labios en una expresión completamente felina.

.-.¿Pánico... de ti?- janeth trató de ignorar la punzada que sentía en el estómago.

.-De lo que puedo hacer.- Le corrigió él llevándose una mano a la nuca para despeinarse ligeramente. Luego y sin apartar un segundo su mirada depredadora, empezó a caminar lenta y sugerentemente hacia ella.

Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Señaló a la puerta- Ábrela.- le espetó con tono enfadado.

.-.¿Por qué?- dijo mirándola tal y como había hecho la noche de la fiesta. Una corriente eléctrica volvió a estremecer su columna vertebral.

.-Porque estar tan cerca de ti me produce...

.-.¿Nervios?

.-Arcadas.

El chico pareció pensarse la contestación de la joven. Finalmente volvió a mirarla con una ceja levantada -No te creo.- Le siseó mientras la taladraba con la mirada.

.-Bueno¿Qué¿La abres o la abro yo?

.-.¿Por qué querría estar yo encerrado en este sitio contigo, aquer?- El chico se separó rápidamente de ella, dando a entender que lo de antes era sólo un mero juego.

.-Mmm, no lo sé y no me importa. Abre.- Le volvió a decir ella.

.- No he traído la varita- Murmuró entre dientes.

La chica bufó, sonriendo.

.-.¿Qué clase de mago deja la varita en la sala común cuando trasnocha?

.-Yo lo hago.

.-Siempre demostrando tu inteligencia¿eh, Malfoy¿

.-Abre tú- le contestó él con total indiferencia a su insulto.

.-Que remedio...- Susurró ella sonriendo.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y rebuscó en el bolsillo. Poco después cruzó el entrecejo con preocupación y pasó a otro bolsillo. Al ver que no conseguía nada, su sonrisa burlona se torno en una mirada aterrorizada.

.-.¿Qué pasa, aquer?- le preguntó en un tono tratando de parecer tranquilo.

La chica se llevó las manos a la cara, hundiendo su rostro en ella y sentándose de golpe en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas y la cabeza escondida

.-Joder, se me quedó, se me cayó...

.-.¿Qué¿¡QUÉ SE TE CAYÓ?- Chilló draco adoptando una cara de pánico similar a la de la chica.

.-.¿Qué clase de bruja pierde la varita en una persecución? Siempre demostrando tus genes, aquer.

.-Cállate, esto es culpa tuya- gritó la aludida sin sacar la cabeza de entre las piernas.

.-¿Mía?

.-.¿Quién decidió el escondite?

.-Tú entraste.

.-No se me hubiera caído la varita si no hubieras tirado de mí de esa manera.

.-No tendría por que haberte sacado corriendo del aula de Adivinación si no hubieras reído.

.-No hubiera reído si no hubieras ido a molestarme.

.-Te hacía compañía, parecías solitaria... Además, debe haber alguna forma de salir.

.-Si- dijo la chica levantando la cara, sarcásticamente- Podemos gritar hasta que Filch nos encuentre¿No es genial?

.-Cállate- draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

.-.¿Tú me vas a obligar?- janeth se levantó quedando cara a cara con el Slytherin.

.-Si- dijo él empujándola contra la pared y aprisionándola entre esta y él. La miró con odio.

.-Si estas calmadita a lo mejor nos saco de aquí.

.-.¿Tú? Vamos, no me hagas reír. Ya me encargo yo.

.-Ya, ya, como cuando abriste la puerta con la varita ¿no?

.-.¡TE HE DICHO QUE YO NO TENGO LA CULPA! Janeth

Suspiró y se volvió a sentar, enterrando la cabeza entre los brazos. Sentía un profundo malestar¿Cómo podía haber perdido la varita¿Qué podía hacer para salir sin que Filch se enterara, y... ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cruel?

Los minutos pasaron, y la chica no levantaba la cabeza, pensando sin parar y sin saber que hacía su compañero de jaula. Bueno, sabía que Malfoy se había sentado al otro lado del pequeño armario, pues sus rodillas chocaban.

Un calor agobiante comenzó a dominar el aire viciado y gastado aunque estemos en epocas navideñas.

Finalmente levanto la cabeza, Malfoy estaba sudando, al igual que ella, sentado con las piernas abiertas, los brazos sobre ellas y la cabeza colgando hacia adelante, con el pelo platino despeinado por toda la cara. Mantenía su mirada celeste en algún punto del techo. Los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabotonados, la corbata desatada y las mangas remangadas hasta los codos. Sintió el nudo de su estómago estrecharse ante la visión del chico. Del Slytherin. De su enemigo De su compañero de jaula. y al hombre al cual amaba.

Percatándose de la mirada de la chica bajó levantó los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos descarados y embelesados de la joven que instantáneamente se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza, mirando sus pantuflasNo notó la sonrisa que, sin querer, se dibujo en los finos labios del rubio.

.-.¿Alguna idea?- preguntó el chico levantándose y con un ágil y sutil movimiento sacándose la camisa.

"Dios, dios, que no se me caiga la baba"

.-No... ¿Qué...¿Qué haces?

.-No voy a hacerte nada... que no quieras- la miró sonriendo pícaramente, a lo que ella le respondió levantando una ceja.

.-Hace mucho calor. Vamos, no me dirás que tú no te asas.

.Sí, pero yo no me quito la ropa y aparte te puede enfermar.

El chico se estiró, marcando sus perfectos pectorales, abdominales definidos, fuertes brazos sudorosos y... "inspira, expira. Salir de ahí... bueno, violar a Malfoy... malo. Una vez más, salir de ahí..."¿Por qué tenía que quedarle tan bajo el pantalón marcándole ese músculo tan perfecto y tan jodidamente trabajado en el gimnasio que...? "Inspira, expira..."

.-No veo como salir- Comentó tranquilamente el chico.

.-No esperaba más de ti.

.-.¿Avisamos a Filch?.

.-Olvídalo, prefiero morirme aquí a que alguien se entere.

Malfoy bufó con burla. -Tu veras.

Se volvió a sentar, mirándola descaradamente. Su mirada la hacía flotar, como si estuviera llena de mariposas salvajes desesperadas por salir de su cuerpo.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, cada vez más lentos y pegajosos. Era cierto, el calor la mataría. Tenía los cachetes encendidos, como los de una niña pequeña que corre sin parar; la pijama azul se le pegaba a su figura y su pelo recogido, desordenado comenzaba a brillar por el sudor.

Suspiró largamente, abriéndose los dos primeros botones de la pijama.

.-Te va a dar una lipotimia si no te quitas algo de ropa- masculló el chico casi gruñendo.

.-Creo que prefiero arriesgarme.- le contestó furiosamente janeth Ya era suficiente estás encerrada y muriéndose de calor para que él encima estuviera tocándole las narices.

.-Como quieras, yo estoy muy fresquito...- Prosiguió él con una sonrisa en los labios.

.-Déjame en paz, Malfoy y consigue sacarnos de aquí.

.-Eso hago. Sin tu ayuda.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa, cerrando los ojos. Debían llevar ya una hora en ese pequeño armario, pronto se volvería claustrofóbica. Su respiración se dificultó, parecía que el aire no quisiera llegar a sus pulmones. Se sentía mareada y cansada, le dolía la cabeza y su ropa la asfixiaba, pero¿Qué hacer¿Quedarse en ropa interior frente a Malfoy¿Por qué simplemente no alertaban a Filch, al fin y al cabo sólo sería un castigo.

Aunque... dos alumnos sudorosos encerrados en un pequeño armario de un aula abandonada a las tantas de la madrugada... ¿Qué hacer?. Tenía que pensar rápido, pero se sentía agobiada, aprisionada, quería gritar y arrancarse lo que oprimía su pecho.

.-Quítate la blusa.- Dijo una voz al otro lado del pequeño cubículo de forma completamente imperativa.

Abrió los ojos dificultosamente, encontrándose con que el chico no despegaba los ojos de ella ni para pestañear.

.-.¿Qué?- dijo la chica incrédula.

.-Quítate la blusa- Repitió, ahora más alto.

.-.¿Por qué¿Estás loco?

.-.¿Tu te has visto? Te va a dar algo.

.-.¿Y a ti que te importa?

.-Si te desmayas aquí tendré que avisar a Filch.

.-Vete a la m...

.-.¡Quítate la blusa o te la quito yo!- Gritó poniéndose en pie. Por la forma en la que la miraba estaba más que claro que hablaba en serio.

Le miró con odio. Mierda, lo peor es que aunque era un gilipolla tenía razón...

Lo meditó por unos segundos, tenía toda la razón, "Ya podría haber dicho alguna parida", había que aceptarlo, si no hacía algo... Merlín, pero ¿Por qué Malfoy¿Por qué no cualquier otro? Se lo restregaría por la cara el resto de su vida, se las ingeniaría para que pareciera lo que no era; que todo el colegio se enterara. Por otro lado, si salían y ella estaba inconsciente sería aún peor...

Piensa, piensa... ¿Y si le pasaba algo?...

.-.¿De verdad hace falta que te desnude?

Gruñó con desagrado. Tomó la decisión, iba a ceder, pero no sin tomar algunas precauciones... Se puso de rodillas y acercó su cara a la del rubio hasta que sólo les separaron unos centímetros. Le fulminó con la mirada.

.-Díselo a alguien y te juro que no pararé hasta hacerte la vida impocible

Él le dedicó una de sus miradas burlonas- De acuerdo.

Se puso de pie, mirándolo con todo el odio que pudo y sin apartar los ojos de los suyos se arrancó la blusa (literalmente), haciendo los botones saltar por los aires. El contacto del aire con su piel le hizo sonreír ¡ que fresquito!.

Sólo llevaba puesta el pantalón de la pijama que se subió hasta las rodillas y un sujetador color celeste, "Menos mal que no me puse el transparente"; su pelo estaba completamente empapado y ahora le caía por la cara y la espalda como si acabara de salir de la ducha. Además ,debía tener los ojos negros por el lápiz de ojos, pero aún así era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de felicidad infantil.

Volvió a mirar al Malfoy, que la miraba embobado. Levantó una ceja in quisitiva, haciendo al Slytherin volver a la realidad.

.-.¿Más cómoda?

.-Sí, mucho ¿Hace falta que te recuerde...?

.-No, tranquila

Desvió su mirada. Ahora que el aire ya circulaba por su cerebro podía pensar en sacarlos de ahí.

"A ver, por la puerta habría que tirarla abajo, era poco recomendable si no querías que Filchy te pillara ¿Qué tal si...?" Su mirada volvió a chocar con el chico, que volvía a mirarla embobado.

.-Malfoy ¿qué narices haces?

.-. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?.

Se levantó del golpe, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos; como si desvariase por el calor... El pánico cundió.

.-.¡No te acerques a mi, Malfoy!- le gritó, levantándose también y poniendo sus manos en forma de jarra.

draco levanto su fuerte y sudoroso brazo, tocando la cadera de janeth, a la que, a esas alturas, se le había deformado la cara en una mueca de histerismo y se concentraba en repetirse mentalmente "Salir de aquí... bueno, dejar que Malfoy te viole (con consentimiento)... malo"

Le empujó, estampándolo esta vez contra la puerta. El chico le dirigió una mirada de te amo chica pero no puedo hacerlo sin permiso.y sin más explicaciones volvió a poner la mano en la cadera de la chica. Antes de que esta le pegara un trompazo sacó de entre la pijama una varita, que le enseñó con cara de victoria, meciéndola a dos centímetros de su nariz.

.-.¿Qué pensabas que te hacía, aquer, o mejor dicho ¿Qué pensabas que podría querer hacerte yo a ti y aparte sin permiso?

.-.¡Mi varita!- chilló ilusionada janeth, arrebatándosela de entre los dedos, ignorando completamente al muy

.-Nos salvaba la vida ¿no es obvio?

.-Oh, Malfoy ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

.-Pues puedes probar a abrir la puerta.

Janeth la abrió con un censillo hechizo.

Adiós-le dijo ella caminando hacia la salida y deseando que no le volviera a pasar algo así o si no se moriría por besarlo.

Aquer-dijo el armándose de valor y acercándose a ella.

Si dijo ella volteando- y viéndolo enfrente de ella.

Janeth noto que se iba acercando, no pudo impedir cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar ella lo amaba, draco la tomo por la espalda y la acerco lentamente hacia el hasta que ella noto el perfume que le fascinaba de el, y el noto el dulce olor a flores que usaba ella, sus respiraciones fueron una el latido de janeth fue aumentado cada minuto y el disminuía cada vez mas, y mas la distancia entre sus labios hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso que deseaban los dos, janeth se sentía soñada y draco izo mas largo ese beso, duro unos minutos y draco decidió que tenia que decírselo, draco se separo de ella chocando con sus ojos cafés, janeth lo miro y dio un suspiro y agacho la mirada sonrojada.

Janeth mírame-le dijo el tomándola ligeramente por la barbilla y ella lo miro avergonzada.

Yo tengo algo que decirte-le dijo el.

Janeth lo vio, vio a sus ojos y vio un cambio impresionante, draco había cambiado y por ella, la primera vez que vio esos ojos vio soledad sufrimiento y odio y en esos ojos que presenciaba veía ilusión y brillaban más que las veces anteriores.

Que-dijo ella mirándolo feliz por que la había llamado por su nombre.

Te amo-dijo el entrecortadamente.

Janeth se quedo tonta por lo que dijo.

Es verdad lo que dices-dijo ella mirando sus ojos.

Si janeth cambie por ti por que desde el primer dia en que te vi. Sentí que mi vida valia la pena-dijo el mirándola.

Draco yo-iba a decir que también lo quería pero la callo con un dedo.

Solo quiero pedirte que si quieres ser mi novia-le dijo el- no me contestes aurita si quieres en navidad-dijo el.

Como sabes que no saldré de hogwarts-dijo ella.

Te vi. triste en la torre de astronomía y debió de ser por que no salías-dijo el.

Pues lo adivinaste me quedare aquí-dijo ella con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

No llores-le dijo el quitando una lagrima escapada de sus ojos.

Llevo meses sin ver a mis amigos y a mama, no puedo evitarlo-dijo ella.

Draco la abrazo.

No puedo creer que lo aceptara que me haya ganado el amor que el orgullo-se dijo ella pensando-pero lo amo no puedo evitarlo-se dijo ella entre lagrimas-cuando se entere harry me matara, pero espera aun no soy su novia, pero tengo que serlo, aunque mejor lo pienso-dijo ella sonriendo por como jugaba en su mente.

Mas tranquila-le dijo draco.

Si-dijo ella-me tengo que ir ya es tarde-dijo ella separándose de el y yendo a la puerta.

Me contestaras la pregunta verdad-le pregunto el.

Si-dijo ella saliendo del aula corriendo.

Hermione, hermione levántate, levántate-le decia janeth gritando a hermione.

Que pasa-dijo ella frotándose los ojos.

Me pregunto lo bese me beso armario encerrados blusa guau-decia ella.

Ey ey ey para no te entiendo-dijo ella prendiendo una lamparita de su mesa y mirándola-por que estas sudosa y sin blusa-dijo ella.

Es que Salí y….-le empezó a contar janeth.

Hermione estaba sentada abrazando una almohada en su cama y janeth seguía contándole.

Entonces te pidió ser su novia Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-grito hermione.

Chicas las personas comunes duermen alas seis de la mañana-dijo ella poniéndose una almohada en el rostro.

Si-dijo janeth sin ponerle caso a ginny.

Y que le dirás-le pregunto impaciente hermione.

No se-dijo janeth bajando de la cama y caminando hacia la ventana.

Como no sabes, lo quieres no, debes de decirle que si-dijo ella.

Pero es que no se como valla a reaccionar harry y ron a esto-dijo ella.

Yo que tu le decia que si-dijo ginny levantándose.

No estabas dormida-le dijo hermione aventándole una almohada.

Y empezó una guerra de almohadas que termino en media hora.

Y entonces que le dirás-le dijo ginny en la cual estaba tirada en el suelo con hermione y janeth.

Que si-dijo ella y las tres gritaron de emoción.

Janeth y las chicas se quedaron dormidas en el suelo era sábado y se despertaron a las 2 de la tarde.

Janeth se despertó adolorida por los almohadazos de ginny y fue hacia su cama después de darse cuenta que estaba en un sostenedor azul así que decidió irse a bañar cuando salio vio una flor en su cama y voltio a ambos lados y no había nadie, fue hacia su cama y tomo la flor y la vio y dijo en un susurro-draco.

Los días pasaron y janeth aun no le daba una respuesta a draco ese dia los alumnos se iban a sus casas a pasar las navidades janeth los veía por la puerta retirándose en carruajes por el lago negro voltio y vio a draco.

Estas triste verdad-le dijo el al verla.

Janeth fue y lo abrazo y lo beso.

No había nadie a los alrededores todos estaban en sus salas comunes.

Eso es un si-le dijo el.

Si-dijo ella besándolo de nuevo.

Hola aron…

Como estas espero que muy bien no podré estar con tigo en las vacaciones por unos ataques que an habido por acá salúdame a mama y a mi hermano y a los chicos y a estef hay les mando unos regalos que a escondidas compre ya que no nos an dejado ir a hosmeade, sabes como te había contado antes tenia una enemigo en la cual estaba enamorada de el como te lo había dicho en la carta anterior, llevo cinco días de ser su novia es muy lindo antes era malo pero cambio por mi, sabes te quiero mucho.

Se despide.

Tu amiga janeth aquer.

Chao.

Janeth salio de la lechucearía y vio a draco.

Hola amor-le dijo el besándola.

Mañana es navidad que aremos-le pregunto ella.

Aparte de decirle a harry que somos novios iremos al baile de navidad-le dijo el tomándola de la mano.

Ese dia se la pasaron en la torre de astronomía viendo las estrellas.

Al dia siguiente janeth se levanto por que hermione le estaba gritando desde abajo estaban ron ginny harry y ella éramos los únicos que estamos hay ya que los demás se fueron a sus casas de slytherin quedaron solo blaice pansy y draco emy se fue por que la obligo su mama y de las demás casas unas parejitas.

janeth vio que harry ron y ginny abrían sus regalos.

Aquí están los tuyos-le dijo janeth.

Janeth bajo las escaleras rápido y empezó a abrir los regalos.

El primero era de su hermano estaba envuelto en un papel rojo muy lindo con un moño dorado, janeth lo abrió delicadamente y sonrió al ver lo que había dentro era un álbum de fotos que había olvidado, no pudo contener una lagrima que recorrió su lindo rostro.

Luego abrió el de su mama que era un lindo vestido que nadie noto gracias a sus propios regalos, luego abrió un regalo que estaba envuelto con uno de sus dos colores favoritos el verde tenia un lindo listón dorado era de aron lo abrió y vio que era en la cual se entristeció mucho venia una carta dentro.

Hola.

Como estas amiga espero que estés bien, lo que vez en estos momentos es la pulsera que te iba a regalar especialmente este dia cuando cumpliéramos una año de relación, pero te alejaron de mi y no tuve oportunidad de dártelo, espero que cuando te vuelva a ver lo traigas puesto.

Con cariño aron.

Janeth miro la pulsera y era hermosa era plateada con un listón entrelazado entre ella de color verde oscuro con un corazón al termino de ella.

Luego abrió el de harry que era una bufanda rosita con rayitas fucsias.

Luego el de hermione que era un libro de romances.

También el de ron y ginny que juntos compraron una linda tunica.

Al final había una cajita negra con un listoncito que lo amarraba, janeth la tomo y la abrió y era un anillo de oro blanco que tenia un grabación en el decia i love you y adentro del anillo decia con mayúsculas Draco y Janeth, janeth sonrió al verlo.

Ginny se levanto de su asiento y dijo.

Chicos hoy es la cena de navidad que tal si nos vemos hasta la noche-dijo ella.

Esta bien-dijeron todos.

A donde vas-le pregunto hermione a ginny.

A preparar lo que me pondré vienes-le pregunto

Si dijo ella-subiendo las escaleras con ella.

Depuse de una rato ron se levanto.

Ron-le dijo janeth y el voltio y janeth lo vio fijamente.

Haces bien-dijo ella y ron sonrió.

La sala común estaba silenciosa y janeth rompió el hielo entre ella y harry.

Ginny estaba triste-le dijo ella a harry en la cual no dejo de ver la chimenea.

Lo se-dijo el feliz.

Y por que esa felicidad-le pregunto janeth extrañada.

Por que se lo diré hoy-dijo el viéndola.

Al igual que ron verdad.

El asintió.

Este va a ser el mejor dia de mi vida-se dijo ella.

En la noche janeth estaba muy feliz ya estaba arreglada para salir pero fue a su mesita de noche y vio el álbum que le dio su hermano y lo abrió viéndose ella su mama su hermano y su padre.

Janeth se entristeció al ver la foto.

Mi primera navidad sin ti-dijo ella viendo a su padre y empezando a llorar.

No te preocupes todo estará bien-le dijo hermione y la abrazo.

Tu estarás muy feliz esta noche-le dijo janeth a hermione.

Porque-dijo ella.

Tu solo responde a tus sentimiento-le dijo ella y salio del cuarto abajo estaban harry y ron en la cual la vieron y se quedaron bobos.

Están listos-le pregunto janeth a los chicos.

Si-dijeron los dos.

Perfecto-dijo ella saliendo.

No nos esperaras-dijo harry.

No ustedes están ocupados con sus parejas-dijo ella.

Y tu-dijo ron.

Janeth sonrió y salio.

Que tendrá-alcanzo a oír janeth.

Espero que este bien-dijo harry y janeth lo oyó.

Janeth bajo las escaleras atrayendo la mirada de dos slytherins.

Hola dijo janeth.

Hola saludaron pansy y blaice.

Desde que janeth era novia de draco se llevaba bien con dos de los 3 amigos de draco ya que emy la había amenazado y casi la mata pero ella se vengara en buen momento.

Y draco-les pregunto ella.

Draco les izo una seña a blaice y a pansy que no dijeran que estaba detrás de ella.

No sabemos-dijeron.

draco la vio y estaba hermosa esa noche tenia un vestido rosa pastel arrugadito de tirantes con un escote en la espalda que colgaba una telita ligeramente hermoso sobre ella era largo el vestido tenia una abertura desde un poco de debajo de la pierna hasta abajo su pelo ligeramente recogido con un broche brillante que lo sostenía elegantemente sus ojos tenían unas sombras débiles muy hermosas con unos brillitos y sus labios rositas claros naturales con un brillo transparente.

Estas hermosa le dijo una voz que la rodeaba con su mano en sus caderas y veía una flor blanca en su abdomen.

Gracias-dijo ella volteando y viendo al rubio-pero tu no te quedas atrás-dijo ella viéndolo traía un esmoquin negro con su blusa blanca que resaltaban sus ojos grises mas hermosos que nunca con el aroma que le gustaba a janeth, su pelo ligeramente peinado.

Entramos-pregunto pansy en la cual estaba muy bella traía un vestido negro escotado con una abertura asta arribito de la rodilla brillaba muy lindo con su pelo recogido en un broche plateado en forma de alcatraz.

Blaice estaba muy guapo traía un pantalón negro con una blusa verde y una corbata verdecita con un saco negro.

No –contesto janeth apresuradamente-se vería muy obvio-dijo ella.

Cuando se los dirás a harry y a ron-le pregunto blaice.

Hoy-dijo draco.

Pero dra..-janeth voltio a mirarlo y vio sus ojos.

Hoy-dijo ella tristemente.

Janeth vio que los chicos estaban llegado ya habían también parejas de revenclaw y hufferpuff y disimulo que no estaba con los slytherin.

Janeth miro a los chicos y estaban muy guapos todos.

Ginny estaba tomada del brazo de harry, en la cual la veía entre feliz y triste pero esta muy bonita traía un vestido largo de tirantes con un escote en su pecho muy lindo era celeste y brillaba con la luz de las velas…harry estaba divino traía un pantalón negro con una blusa azul marino.

Ron traía una blusa roja obscura con un pantalón negro y hermione un vestido rojo largo con brillantitos y un escote muy sencillo.

Que tal-dijo janeth.

Muy bien y voz-dijo harry viéndola.

Bien-dijo ella.

Entramos-le dijo el mostrando su brazo para que lo tomase y ella encantada lo tomo.

Harry-se le acerco draco, harry lo noto extraño pero hablaba con el bien y dijo su nombre sin insultos-dos damas-dijo el haciéndoles reverencia como saludo.

Que tramas malfoy-le pregunto harry.

Que no puedo saludar-pregunto el.

Si pero tu nunca saludas sin insultos-dijo harry.

E cambiado-dijo viendo fijamente a janeth en la cual harry lo noto.

Ron tienes una pareja muy bonita-le dijo draco viendo a hermione en al cual a janeth le dio celos.

Hermione lo miro dándole una pequeña sonrisa-ya que se llevaban muy bien el y ella pansy y blaice cuando empezaron a salir el y janeth.

los chicos abrieron las puertas del gran comedor y estaba oscuro solo iluminaban algunas velas y la mesa en la cual era redonda para unas 50personas con un mantel blanco y uno rojo enzima ligeramente puesto con sus platos de plata con copas y un ramo de flores en medio que brillaba y cambiaba de color cada rato muy lindo, de pronto la luces empezaron a brillas dando a conocer la nueva decoración era hermosa los árboles decorados con velas volando y el cielo hechizado para ver la nieve caer los moños rojos y verdes en las paredes.

Janeth y los chicos tomaron asiento draco se sentó alado de janeth y blaice y pansy después de el y así las demás parejas.

Buenas noches empezaron a sentarse los profesores.

Buenas noches-dijo el director –esta en al noche de Navidad espero que sea de su mayor agrado.

Empesga sonar una música lenta muy linda y al cena comenzó.

Draco y janeth se tomaban la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Pasaron unas horas y ya era tarde era la una de la mañana y el baile estuvo censillo.

Compermiso-dijo janeth al levantarse.

Propio-dijeron los profesores.

Draco había salido desde hace rato y la esperaba en la entrada.

Te llevo a tu casa-le pregunto draco.

Por favor-dijo ella subieron a la torre y poco antes draco y ella estaban viendo hacia a fuera por un ventana, la nieve caía lindamente la luna llena había velo mas lindo.

Draco la vio a los ojos y la recargo el la pared acorralándola y posando sus manos en la pared mientras janeth las posaba en su cuello y miraba los ojos de su novio que los iluminaba la luna, draco se fue acercándose lentamente janeth por primera vez no sintió nervios y su corazón no latía mil por hora ,janeth cerro ligeramente los ojos y draco la beso tiernamente esta vez posando una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven.

Janeth oyó que unos paso se pararon al inicio del pasillo y se separo lentamente de draco mirándolo y voltio a ver quien era, en la cual lo vio era lo que se temía y miro a draco y draco noto como una sonrisa tibia y feliz cambiaba a una triste sonrisa.

Harry-dijo ella al verlo-tengo que expli..-dijo ella pero fue interrumpida.

No tengo nada que escuchar-dijo el agarrando la mano de ginny y caminando había la entrada de su sala común.

Pero déjame explicarte-le dijo ella volteando a verlo.

Harry solo la oyó y entro pronunciando despacio la contraseña y entrando con su novia ginny.

Janeth empezó a llorar y noto que draco se acercaba y se voltio no le gustaba que la vieran llorando.

No te preocupes lo entenderá-dijo el abrazándola.

Entonces eso es lo que paso-le dijo hermione a su nuevo novio ron weasley.

Entonces janeth es novia de draco malfoy-dijo el.

Si-dijo hermione.

Con razón lo e notado diferente, a cambiado por ella-dijo el tomando la mano de hermione.

Que haces-dijo hermione al notar que la pego a la pared.

Quiero inaugurar mi noviazgo con mi novia-dijo el-tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

Antes de todo eso janeth hablo con hermione para que le explicase que andaba con draco y por eso fue la platica anterior.

Draco se despidió de su novia con un tibio beso en los labios.

Cuídate mucho cariño-le dijo este-no estés triste el tarde o temprano lo entenderá-le dijo el besándola y yéndose.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y hermione ron y ginny ya estaban dormidos y janeth decidió bajar ya q no podía dormir por lo sucedido hace unas horas y se encontró con harry.

Harry-dijo ella en una voz leve de tristeza.

Harry no contesto y siguió viendo la chimenea.

Déjame explicarte-dijo ella sentándose alado de el.

Ya te dije que no hay nada que explicar-dijo el.

Pero-dijo ella.

PENSE QUE ERAS MI AMIGA-dijo el parándose y viéndola.

Y lo soy-dijo ella.

POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE-dijo el decepcionado.

Temor-dijo ella.

Temor ja-dijo el.

Temor a esto a lo que esta pasando aurita-dijo ella entre lagrimas harry la vio y se le partió el corazón, ver a su mejor amiga llorando era algo q el nunca aria pero lo hizo-tengo miedo al perder un amigo como tu solo por que lo amo-dijo ella viéndolo con lagrimas.

Pero no por eso me lo tenias que ocultar-dijo el viéndola.

Harry entiéndeme no podía-dijo ella-no estaba lista para esto-dijo mirando sus manos.

Pero no es justo aquer-dijo el viéndola janeth vio que no la llamo por su nombre-no es justo que yo te confié el amor que ciento por ginny y tu nunca me dijiste nada sobré malfoy-dijo el enojado.

Perdóname-dijo ella.

Solo necesito pensar aquer –dijo el subiendo las escaleras y hoyo que su amiga lloraba y se culpo por ello.

Harry se acostó en su cama posando sus brazos en su cuello y mirando hacia el techo.

Por que no confiaste en mi-pensaba el y se vinieron varias imágenes en la cual draco estaba con janeth o se preocupaba por ella.

El la quiere-dijo el-tengo que hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas-dijo parándose rápidamente y saliendo bajando las escaleras de dos en dos pero janeth ya no estaba.

Janeth iba caminado en pijama por los grandes pasillos del colegio, tenia frió y estaba triste no traía nada enzima solo una sudadera ligera pero no la acobijaba mucho.

El castillo estaba muy frió así que decidió ir al salón de entrenamientos.

Esas ultimas semanas no habían ensayado mucho aunque janeth ya tenia perfeccionado su poder.

Rana de chocolate-dijo ella y el cuadro le abrió pero antes le dijo.

Mi bella damita esta usted triste.

Janeth miro el cuadro.

Si don Juan-dijo ella.

Por que –dijo el viéndola.

No confié en mi mejor amigo-dijo ella mirando al retrato.

No se preocupe saldrá bien todo-dijo el sonriendo y volviendo a dormir.

Gracias-dijo ella entrando y el cuadro se cerro.

Janeth vio por la ventana y estaba una ventisca muy fuerte la luna llena reflejando su luz en el lago el cielo negro.

Aunque estaba en un cuarto estaba un poco frió y le dio un escalofrió, janeth vio el piano y camino hacia el y tomo asiento en el taburete y empezó a tocarlo relajándola un poco ella cerro sus ojos y continuo tocando, ella se dio cuenta que estaba recordando como harry le había gritado y empezó a llorar y tocaba con mas entusiasmo el piano.

Janeth dejo de tocar el piano vio su reloj y eras las 3 de la mañana y decidió irse nuevamente a la torre.

Salio del aula sin antes darles las buenas noches a don Juan camino tenia mucho frió, camino iba a dar la vuelta a una esquina para ir a la torre pero choco con alguien.

Au-dijo ella cayendo al suelo.

Amor estas bien-le dijo.

Janeth reconoció la voz.

Que haces a estas horas aquí draco-le pregunto ella.

Hoy nos toca a los perfectos de slytherin andar por el colegio merodeando-dijo el.

Seguro-dijo ella viéndolo picaramente.(ya se le quitaría el frió?)

Es verdad janeth dijo pansy saliendo de una esquina con su varita en alto.

Bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Pansy vio extraña a janeth y decidió decirle una mentirilla a draco para alejarlo y preguntarle.

Draco podrías checar ese pasillo porfis-dijo ella-es que estoy cansada.

Esta bien-dijo el sin excusas-aurita vuelvo dijo draco dándole un beso en los labios a janeth.

Que tienes janeth-se iba a cercando pansy.

Estoy bien-dijo ella mirándola.

Pero como vas a estar bien mírate esos ojos están rojos y tu cara esta triste y pálida y tu no mientes dime que te pasa-dijo ella.

Janeth no se pudo contener y abrazo a pansy.

Harry se enojo con migo por no decirle que soy novia de draco cuando baje un rato en al madrugada me lo encontré y me grito que por que no se lo había dicho que el me había considerado su amiga y me llamo aquer y no por mi nombre-decia janeth entre la grimas.

Janeth platica bien con el, el tiene que entender que amas a draco-le decia ella abrazándola.

Lo se-dijo ella separándose.

Vamos esos ánimos tienen que fluir de nuevo en ti vamos sonríe-dijo ella o si no le diré a draco-le dijo ella.

No-dijo ella mostrándole una sonrisa lo que menos quería ella era que draco también estuviese así por ella.

Draco la llevo a la torre dejándola en el retrato.

Te amo-le dijo el recargándola en el inicio de unas de las escalera.

Yo también-le dijo ella.

Por que estas triste cariño-le dijo el besándola en el cuello.

Por que quiero ver a mama-dijo ella mintió pero a la vez era verdad quería ver a su hermano y a su mama.

Segura-le dijo el topando su frente con la de ella.

Segura-le dijo ella dándole un beso en la nariz.

Esta bien-dijo el tratando de parecer convencido pero el sabia que ella le mentía pero para no pelear con ella se callo.

Tengo sueño tengo que entrar-dijo ella separándose de el.

No se te olvida algo-dijo mirando hacia los cuadros espaldas hacia ella.

No por que-dijo ella con una mini sonrisilla bromista.

No por nada-dijo el bajando las escaleras y caminado por el pasillo.

Si se me olvida algo-dijo ella corriendo hacia el y brincando a su espalda.

Draco la vio-que se te olvido-pregunto el haciendo cara de tristeza.

Darte tu beso de buenas noches dijo janeth acercándosele y poniéndose un poco de puntitas para alcanzarlo ya que era mas alto que ella draco la rodeo con su brazo en su cintura y la recargo en la pared posando una de sus manos en la pared para sostenerse.

Draco, draco-le decia ella parándolo-oigo algo-dijo ella al oír que daban pasos n el otro pasillo.

Me tengo que ir-le dijo el dándole un beso en los labios.

Adiós-dijo ella corriendo hacia la torre y diciendo la contraseña y entrando a su habitación corriendo con una sonrisa feliz.

Al dia siguiente era sábado otro dia de descanso para ellos.

Janeth bajo con hermione como a las 11 de la mañana y vio a harry sentado con ron y le dijo a hermione en susurros.

Hermione por favor avanza hasta la salida no te pares ni aunque este ron porfas-le dijo ella y hermione afirmo.

Iban a punto de salir.

Janeth-la paro harry parándose el del sillón.

Me llamo janeth-pensó janeth y se le formo una sonrisa en los labios.

Si-dijo ella mirando hacia la puerta sin verlo.

Puedo hablar con tigo-pregunto el caminando hacia ella y quedando en su espalda.

Si-dijo ella agachando la mirada.

Vamos-dijo el caminando hacia la salida dejando a ron y hermione solos.

Dos amigos peleados por una estupidez-dijo hermione sentándose alado de ron el la cual la abrazo.

Andar con malfoy si es una estupidez amor-le dijo el.

Ron ya te dije que draco a cambiado-le dijo ella mirándolo.

Ahora lo defiendes después de 6 años que te a insultado-le dijo ella separándose.

El ya me pidió disculpas-dijo ella viéndolo.

Cuando-dijo el.

Cuando tope con el y me dijo que quería a janeth-le dijo ella-amor no seas celoso-le dijo ella viéndolo y posando su cabeza en las piernas de ron.

No es que sea celoso amor es ue aun no confió en el así que si le hace algo a janeth lo mato –dijo el agachándose para besarla.

Esta bien-dijo ella.

Janeth y harry caminaban por los pasillos en un gran silencio pero janeth no soporto y rompió el hielo.

Que me querías decir-le dijo ella parándose en seco.

Harry tomo aire y comenzó.

Janeth perdóname por mi reacción de ayer es que no pensé que tu y ..e…ma.. malfoy sean …-no pudo terminar pero janeth lo hizo por el.

Que seamos novios-dijo ella.

Si-dijo el.

Por que harry si el me quiere y yo lo quiero-dijo ella mirando a harry en la cual se volteaba a verla.

El no es una beuna persona es un creído malvado se cree el centro de todo maldito hurón-dijo harry con furia.

Harry-le dijo janeth antes de que explotara.

Lo siento es que no puedo creer que aya cambiado-dijo el viéndola.

Harry deja que el te lo demuestre y lo a demostrado ya no insulta a ron ni a su hermana y a hermione y aparte nos llevamos bien con pansy y blaice.

Espera janeth ya eres amiga de sus amigos, desde cuando andas con el-le pregunto harry enojado

Desde el 24 de este mes-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y por que no me lo dijiste ese dia-le pregunto el caminando de un lado a otro.

Como ya te lo había dicho por temor a tu reacción, como la que tuviste ayer-dijo ella.

Que hubiera pasado si ya no te hubiera hablado-le pregunto el viéndola para oír la contestación.

Nada-dijo ella en broma.

NADA-dijo el enojado.

Claro que no harry estuviera arrepentida asta aurita de perder a mi mejor amigo-dijo ella abrazándolo.

Janeth óyeme-le decia el acariciando su pelo-si ese entupido te hace algo te juro que yo me encargo de matarlo o si no me dejo de llamar harry potter-le dijo el dándole un beso en la cabeza y ella se separo.

Esta bien pero tu prométeme que te llevaras bien con el-le dijo ella.

Harry dudo en lo que iba a contestar.

Prométemelo-le dijo ella.

Esta bien-dijo el.

A janeth se le formo una sonrisa en los labios y regresaron el y ella a la sala común encontrándose con hermione y ron besándose.

Achu-imito destornudar harry.

Ron y hermione se sonrojaron.

Los chicos se sentaron y empezaron a jugar ajedrez mágico.

Ese mes paso muy rápido y no hubo ningún ataque de mortifagos los días pasaron y llego enero haciendo que la nieve se fuera desapareciendo por el sol.

Llegaron los alumnos al colegio pero pansy se armaba de valor para decirle a su amiga que su peor enemiga era novia del hombre al cual ella quería.

Hola pansy-le dijo emy entrando a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hola emy-le dijo ella preocupada.

Llegue hace unos días y ni siquiera me as hablado-le dijo ella.

Emy siéntate-le dijo ella-te tengo una beuna para mi y una mala para ti-le dijo ella.

Que pasa-dijo ella borrándose su sonrisa.

Draco ya tiene novia-dijo pansy.

QUE-dijo emy parándose de la cama de golpe.

Si emy draco ya tiene novia-dijo ella caminado hacia la ventana.

Y QUIEN ES-dijo emy hecha furia.

Janeth-dijo pansy como si nada.

AQUER-dijo ella aun mas enojada.

Si-dijo pansy.

Pero por que la llamas por su nombre a esa asquerosa griffindor-le dijo emy.

Por que es mi amiga-dijo ella.

QUE PARA EL COLMO DE QUE ESA ESTUPIDA ME AYA QUITADO A DRACO AHORA ME QUITA A MI MEJOR AMIGA-dijo ella enojada-TE LO JURO PANSY ESA SE ARREPENTIRA DE HAVER ENTRADO A HOGWARTS.

Tu que le haces algo y yo que le digo a draco-le dijo pansy amenazándola.

Eso a mi ya no me importa de partir de ahora tu ya no eres mi amiga así que si eres amiga de esa estupida puede que también te pase ati-le dijo emy saliendo y azotando la puerta.

Cometí un error en decírselo-se dijo pansy.

Como había dicho enero llego y una joven se levantaba en su primer dia para entrara a clases con una sonrisa y entraba en la ducha y se quitaba la ropa con un toque de su varita apareció uno de sus artefactos favoritos un radio muggle y lo prendió y empezó a sonar una música movida, prendió los grifos del agua con el ritmo puesto en su cuerpo entro a la ducha y jugueteando con el agua se baño cuando salio ya traía el uniforme del colegio puesto y seguía bailando con la música y saco una que otras pinturas de su mesa de noche y se empezó a pintarse.

Janeth aquer podrías bajarle un poco a tu música-le dijo una hermione que tomaba su túnica.

Por dios hermione hay que empezar el año felices no con caras de preocupación-le decia janeth levantando las manos y bailando con la canción.

Ya ponte la túnica y bamonos los chicos nos esperan abajo-le dijo hermione.

Janeth apago el radio y bajo con su amiga en la cual abajo estaba harry ron y ginny.

Nos vamos-le dijo hermione a ron en al cual el tomo de su mano.

Si-dijeron todos.

Iban caminando hacia el retrato y salieron janeth vio a draco recargado en la pared al final de las escaleras.

Que sexy-le dijo janeth al estar cerca de el.

Solo para ti mi amor-le dijo el besándola , harry los vio ,el aun no confiaba en draco plenamente aunque en esos días se a llevado muy bien con el y con sus amigos.

Los chicos entraron al gran comedor para desayunar, draco se fue a sentar a su mesa y los demás a las suya.

Los chicos desayunaron animadamente pero alguien veía desde la mesa de slytherin a janeth era emy que aun le tenia rencor a janeth por quitarle a su hombre.

No sonreirás por mucho tiempo asquerosa griffindor, te quitare a draco ya lo veras-pensó ella.

Janeth y los chicos se paraban y salen entre risas por los chistes de ron e iban a clases de herbó logia con los slytherin pero era temprano y los chicos iban a caminar por la escuela.

Los chicos llegaron a el salón de herbó logia y se sentaron en el césped ya que no había llegado nadie y era tempranísimo una media hora mas temprano, se la pasaron platicando hasta que fueron llegando los de slytherin y se levantaron para entrar, la clase fue muy entretenida teníais que plantar unas plantas carnívoras en la cual tenias que tener cuidado o si no te mordían a hermione le mordió una y nos reímos por que se asusto, harry jugaba con ellas.

Al final recibimos 10 puntos cada uno.

Janeth se fue con draco al colegio.

Entonces me quieres-le dijo un draco recargado en la pared cerca de las mazmorras por que les tocaba pociones.

La verdad no te quiero ni poquito-le dijo ella caminado hacia las escaleras.

Enserio-le dijo draco rodeándola con sus brazos a su cintura.

Es verdad-le dijo ella.

Segura-le dijo draco caminado con ella abrazándola a un rincón oscuro recargándola en la pared.

Draco ya no te quiero-le dijo ella seria pero en broma.

Draco la miro fijamente ella se puso nerviosa, draco se le iba acercando-no dirás lo mismo después de esto-le dijo el mientras la besaba tomándola de la cintura nuevamente y acercándola, janeth jugueteaba con el pelo del rubio y lo besaba, draco la fue besando en el cuello.

Draco tu sabes que te adoro cariño pero estamos en un rincón cerca del salón de pociones-le decia ella-nos pueden cachar.

No importa-le dijo el mientras la besaba en los labios tiernamente.

Draco-le dijo ella.

Esta bien esta bien-dijo el separándose de ella.

Los chicos entraron a clase.

Hoy haremos la poción muy conocida como varitaserum, alguien me podría decir que hace esta poción.

Se levantaron las manos de 3 alumnos draco janeth y hermione.

Joven malfoy-le dijo el.

La poción varitaserum aparte de ser muy poderosa sirve para que la persona que la beba quedara como inoptizado y les contestara cualquier cosa que le pregunten sobre su vida o sobre accidentes etc.

Muy bien señor malfoy 10 puntos para slytherin.

Este dia elaboraremos esa poción la quiero hecha en una hora-dijo el dando un toque con su varita el pizarrón y aparecieron los ingredientes y los pasos.

Janeth y harry se pusieron a hacerlo y terminaron rápido.

Quienes terminaron-pregunto el profesor 45 minutos después.

Dos parejas levantaron la mano eran la de draco y ella.

Señor malfoy muy bien 20 puntos para slytherin-luego avanzo hacia janeth.

Ustedes creen que esta poción este bien hecha-pregunto el profesor viendo a harry.

Si profesor-dijo janeth-dijo ella y el profesor la vio con sus ojos negros fijamente.

Entonces tome 3 gotas de su poción-dijo el.

Pero profesor por que tomare 3 gotas si a la pareja anterior ni siquiera le pidió eso-dijo ella molesta.

Será que oculta algo señorita aquer-le dijo el

Perdón por mi irrespetuosidad pero eso no le importa-dijo ella haciendo que todos la vieran.

Quiero que tome 3 gotas señorita o si no le restare 50 puntos a su casa-le dijo el amenazándola.

Janeth se tomo las 3 gotas cerro los ojos y a los segundos los abrió.

Díganos su mayor secreto señorita aquer-le dijo el profesor.

Harry la vio iba a decir que los mortifagos la buscan por su collar.

Por supuesto profesor mi secreto es que los mort..-iba a decir pero harry le tapo la boca.

Profesor prefiero que le quite 50 puntos a nuestra casa antes de que ella valla a decir uno de sus secretos-dijo el viéndolo fijamente.

Snape lo miro fijamente y dijo-50 puntos menos para griffindor.

Janeth se desmayo al contacto de la varita del profesor y harry la cargo entre sus brazos y la saco del salón.

Janeth despertó en su sala común y vio a harry parado alado de la chimenea.

Que me paso-dijo ella confundida

Casi decías que los mortifagos te buscar por el collar-dijo harry viendo las flamas.

QUE.-janeth se levanto de golpe.

Snape te izo beber un sorbo de tu poción y casi dices eso-dijo el viéndola.

Dime que no dije nada que me comprometiera-le dijo janeth.

No te preocupes no dijiste nada-dijo el.

Pero tenemos que contárselo a ron y hermione te preguntaran por eso-dijo el y entraron hermione y ron apresurados por el retrato.

Que paso-le pregunto hermione.

Hermione ron tengo que hablar con ustedes siéntense por favor-le dijo ella y ellos obedecieron.

Que pasa-pregunto ron.

Janeth miro a harry.

Se acuerdan del ataque que hubo el año pasado de los mortifagos que buscaban un collar.

Si-dijeron.

Yo soy la del collar dijo sacando un colar de la blusa soy la que buscan los mortifagos-dijo ella.

Pero por que te buscan.

Por que tengo el poder que mi padre me dio antes de que muriese a manos de un mortifago-dijo ella-ahora estoy entrenando para sacar a flote ese poder en la cual ya lo tengo practicado gracias a los entrenamientos de harry-dijo ella.

Entonces-dijo hermione.

Si hermione volthemorth me esta buscando-dijo ella en pocas palabras.

Por que no nos lo dijiste antes-dijo ron.

Es que dumbeldor no quería-dijo ella.

Y draco lo sabe-pregunto hermione.

No hermione-dijo janeth.

Por que su papa es un..-iba a decir hermione pero harry le izo una seña en la cual le dijo que no lo dijera.

Un que hermione-le pregunto janeth.

Un buen amigo-dijo ron apresuradamente.

Y yo que pensé que este seria un buen dia-dijo janeth tirándose en el sillón.

Ese dia la paso muy mal janeth, desde ese dia noto a emy muy extraña se pintaba mas y atraía las miradas de algunos, esa semana janeth notaba que emy estaba pegada a draco y le dieron celos y que se enojase con draco, ya no tardaba el 24 de enero en la cual draco y janeth cumplían su primer mes de noviazgo y draco le tenia una sorpresa.

Janeth vio a draco bajando las escaleras para las mazmorras con emy y desde hay no lo volvió a ver hasta la cena. Como siempre, emy estaba pegada a él. Janeth no dejó de mirarlo durante toda la cena, al igual que él no dejaba de mirarla a ella y de dedicarle sonrisas pícaras y seductoras. Para el postre, emy (que parece muy tonta pero solo lo es un poco) se había dado más que cuenta y en numerosas ocasiones había tratado de llamar la atención de Draco, no hace falta aclarar que fracasó estrepitosamente, y como consecuencia de ello se la juró a janeth. Después de terminar el postre, janeth se despidió de sus amigos y salió del Gran Salón,emy en cuanto la vio, muy disimuladamente y con una excusa patética, la siguió. Janeth ya iba subiendo por la escalera de mármol cunado emy gritó:

-¡Eh, aquer !¿quien te cres tu para andar con draco?

Janeth se dio vuelta y fue hasta donde estaba emy. Las dos quedaron cara a cara al pie de la escalera y se miraban con tanto odio que parecía que se iban a echar maldiciones en cuanto una abriera la boca. Mientras, los alumnos que terminaban la cena y salían del Gran Salón se quedaban a mirarlas en vez de ir a sus respectivas salas comunes; la pelea estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Como te atreves a ser su novia patética griffindor?-le dijo emy enojada.

-Ja- la interrumpió janeth con chispas en los ojos- es mi problema si soy su novia el me quiere y a ti no te soporta-le dijo ella

-Tu no eres quien para hablarme de esa manera, asquerosa griffin...- pero emy no pudo terminar su frase porque janeth le estaba apuntando con su varita.

-Acaba y te juro que será lo último que digas en tu vida, ¿entendido emy?- janeth había estallado.

-¿Que está pasando?- Draco se había colado, con blaise y pansy , entre la multitud que estaba alrededor de las dos chicas intentando averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

-janeth y emy se están peleando- le dijo un chico de Slytherin.

-¡¿QUÉ!- A empujones consiguió llegar hasta el centro donde janeth aún apuntaba con la varita a emy .- janeth suelta la varita.

-Claro que no, se lo tiene bien merecido-dijo ella enojada

-A ver janeth, ¿por qué se están peleando?- le preguntó Draco.

-La muy tonta me...- comenzó a explicar la chica pero emy la interrumpió.

-Draco, me quiere matar, yo solo estaba...

-¡Calla, cotorra!- le espetó janeth provocando la risa de muchos alumnos- ¿O acaso te llamas janeth? una vez más que hables a destiempo y te acribillo a maleficios, ¿entendido?

Para ese entonces Ron Harry y hermione habían logrado entrar.

Janeth por favor cálmate o si no te castigaran-le dijo harry.

Janeth lo analizo y bajo la varita haciendo que mucho alumnos se decepcionaran y se fueran, janeth se le acerco a emy.

Vuélveme a hablar de esa manera y te arrepentirás de haberme conocido-dijo ella yéndose con harry hermione y ron.

Draco al miro enojado y fue hacia janeth.

Janeth-le grito draco desde las escaleras.

Tu no me hables-le dijo ella sin mirarlo y avanzando por el pasillo.

Que te pasa-le dijo el parándola y los chicos se fueron.

Que tengo draco, esa estupida a estado pegada a ti como chicle y no me has pelado en ningún momento-dijo ella enojada.

No es mi problema ella de pronto se pego a mi-le dijo el rodeándola por la cintura pero ella quito sus manos y camino por el pasillo quedando separada de el.

La señorita aquer esta celosa de que su novio tenga admiradoras-dijo el con una risilla.

Búrlate-le dijo ella- y quien dice que eres mi novio-dijo ella.

Janeth amor no seas celosa yo te amo y sabes que eres la única-le dijo el abrazándola por la espalda y besándola en el cuello, janeth no se resistió a esos besos ella lo amaba y sabia que el no tenia la culpa.

Draco prométeme que no te le acercaras-le dijo ella volteando y viéndolo.

Esta bien-dijo el besándola tiernamente.

Te amo-le dijo el.

Lo se-dijo ella.

Dentro de unos días cumpliéremos un mes-dijo el.

También lo se-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Y te tengo una sorpresa-le dijo el.

Eso si no lo sabia que es-le pregunto.

Las sorpresas no se dicen-le dijo el besándola.

Draco-le dijo ella poniendo cara triste.

No amor hasta dentro de 4 días-le dijo el.

Esta bien-dijo ella-ahora me tengo que ir ya que tengo deberes-dijo ella.

Yo soy uno de ellos-pregunto el.

No son pociones transformaciones dcao –dijo ella.

Esta bien nos vemos mañana si-le dijo el.

Esta bien-dijo ella yendo a el cuadro de la entrada a su sala común.

Sangre limpia-dijo el rubio para entrar a su sala común, entro y vio a emy leyendo un libro, draco lo bajo y ella lo vio y le dijo.

Hola draco-dijo ella como si nada.

Que fue lo de hoy-le pregunto el enojado.

Solo una advertencia-dijo ella.

De emy-le dijo el.

Draco yo te amo dijo ella acercándosele y posando sus brazos en su cuello.

Pero yo no, ya tengo novia y es a la que advertiste-dijo el enojado quitando los brazos de la joven.

Pero esa asquerosa griffindor no vale la pena tu quieres a una mujer como yo-dijo ella quitándose la túnica y desabrochándose seximente la blusa.

Ni se te ocurra hacer eso no me atraes-dijo el.

Pero draco-dijo ella.

Pero nada emy de partir de ahora tu solo serás una mas de slytherin no serás mas una amiga-dijo el caminado y subiendo las escaleras para su habitación.

Si no puedo ser mas que una amiga para ti, tendré que hacer algo para dañar a esa estupida-dijo ella entre una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pasaron los 4 días y janeth se levanto el sábado y voltio a ver su mesa de noche y vio un ramo de flores rosas hermosas en la cual hizo que se levantase a verlas y había una nota que decia.

Para la joven que me a hecho vivir este gran mes.

A janeth se le formo una sonrisa y camino hacia su ropero y comenzó a escoger la ropa que se pondría ese dia, estuvo aventando la ropa por todos lados hasta escoger la indicada.

Por que tan feliz janeth-le pregunto una hermione que iba entrando y atrapando una que otra ropa de janeth.

Hoy cumplo un mes de ser la novia de draco-dijo ella brincando la cama-mira lo que me regalo-dijo ella señalando la mesa.

Que hermosas-dijo ella acercándose a la mesita y oliendo las rosas.

Lo se-dijo ella-me esperas para que me ayudes a pintarme si-le dijo ella apunto de entrar a la ducha.

Si-dijo hermione.

Hermione tu cuando cumples el mes-le pregunto janeth entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Dentro de dos días-dijo ella.

Enserio genial-le dijo janeth prendiendo los grifos y bañándose.

Mírame yo soy la otra,

La que tiene el fuego y la que sabe bien que hacer,

Tu sonrisa es la caricia,

Que me mueve que me hace enloquecer,

En al penumbra misterioso,

Cada noche me deslumbras y te pierdes al amanecer,

Y por eso yo pregunto,

Quien es ese hombre que me mira y me desnuda,

Janeth salía del baño cantándola.

Cantas bien-le dijo hermione.

No bromees canto horrible-dijo ella.

Mentira-dijo hermione.

Sin discusiones por favor tienes que ayudarme a elegir entre estas dos blusas dijo ella mostrándole una blusa negra de brillantitos escotada de la espalda y una advertirá en el ombligo y otra que era color carne muy linda que se amarraba solo de la espalda y del cuello descubierta toda la espalda era bordada con lentejuela muy linda y brillaba.

Esa esta divina-le dijo hermione.

Sabia que te gustaría-le dijo-ahora que me pongo falda o pantalón. le pregunto janeth.

Yo digo que pantalón-dijo hermione.

Buena elección-dijo janeth viendo el armario y saco u pantalón pescador de mezclilla celeste muy lindo despintado de las piernas.

Te ves bien-le dijo hermione una vez cuando estaba cambiada.

Gracias pero por que estas tu en esas fachas-le dijo al verla con una blusa guango y un pantalón pegado negro.

No tengo ganas de cambiarme bien-le dijo

Que te dije hermione debes de verte bien para ron-le dijo ella-ven-la jalo hasta su armario.

Este no este tampoco este mmmm no este-dijo ella probándole una y otra blusa hasta que encontró la indicada era blanca ombliguera cosida con lentejuela blanca muy linda escotada con un listón en el cuello tapada de la espalda solo un poco escotada.

Yo no me pondré eso-le dijo hermione.

Hermione te pusiste algo peor cuando entraste este año-le dijo ella sacando un pantalón de mezclilla largo a la cadera con unos dibujos en las horillas de abajo.

Esta bien-dijo hermione entrando al baño y poniéndose la ropa.

Te ves divina-le dijo al salir.

Gracias se sonrojo hermione.

La pregunta es que zapatos nos ponemos-dijo janeth al verlos.

Te recomiendo esos están lindos-le dijo hermione al entregarle unos zapatos blancos muy lindos con listones largos para amarrárselos en la pierna.

Y tu estos-le dijo janeth al entregarle unos zapatos blancos que se amarraban en el tobillo de tacon alto y brillaban ligeramente.

Listo-dijo hermione al abrochárselos.

Las chicas se tardaron un rato en Salí y cuando bajaron notaron la mirada de algunos jóvenes y las chicas se sonrojaron.

Por que no me dijeron que había reunión-les dijo una ginny enojada.

No hubo solo nos cambiamos-dijo janeth.

Ginny no quiero que te vistas así no me gustaría que otros te miraran solo yo-le dijo harry abrazando a su novia.

A mi me gusta como se ve mi niña-le dijo ron a hermione mientras ella se sentaba alado de el.

Gracias-le dijo ella.

Bueno yo me voy tengo que ver a draco-les dijo ella saliendo.

Janeth caminaba por los pasillos rumbo para las mazmorras y se reía al ver que los chicos que tenían novia se le quedaban mirando y recibían una cachetada de ellas.

Janeth-le grito una joven.

Janeth voltio y la saludo-hola pansy que tal-le dijo ella.

Aquí nada mas voy al campo de quiddich a ver a blaice-le dijo.

Draco esta hay-le pregunto.

Si se fue con blaice en la mañana-le dijo pansy avanzando con ella hasta la puerta de la entrada al colegio.

Y como vas con draco-le pregunto pansy cuando iban al campo.

Muy bien hoy cumplimos un mes-le dijo ella feliz.

Con razón tan guapa-le dijo pansy.

Gracias pero tu no te quedas atrás que tal con blaice-le pregunto.

Muy bien-dijo ella.

Entraron al campo y los vieron entrenando así que se fueron a las gradas a sentarse.

Las chicas se quedaron platicando y no notaron que los jóvenes habían terminado de practicar.

Hola amor-le dijo blaice a pansy abrazándola por la espalda.

Hola-le respondió ella con un beso.

Janeth que guapa-le dijo el y pansy se encelo.

Gracias-dijo ella-no sabes donde esta draco-le preguntó.

En las regaderas-le dijo el.

Gracias dijo ella parándose-nos vemos luego-les dijo y bajo las escaleras yendo a las duchas y entrando y solo se oía una sola ducha y fue hacia ella y veía por la telita blanca y vio el cuerpo escultural de su novio.

Janeth en que piensas por dios es una locura-se decia ella-Pero sabes que se te antoja hazlo-janeth parecía que tenia un ángel y un diablo en sus hombros y no sabia que hacer.

Pero lo decidió rápido.

Janeth retiro la malla blanca y vio a draco duchándose lo vio de cuerpo entero y vio que solo traía unos boxers cortos acaderados lo vio quitándose el shampoo del cabello ella se le acerco y le tapo los ojos.

Que haces aquí mi amor-le dijo el.

Solo respondo a mis impulsos-le dijo ella mientras el volteaba y la tomaba de la cintura y ella posaba sus brazos en su cuello draco se le fue acercando poco a poco y la fue besando.

janeth respondió a su beso explorando el interior de la boca de draco con su lengua mientras él hacía lo propio con la de la chica.

Las gotas de el agua los cubría a los dos en una escena muy tierna draco la cargo sin dejar de besarla ella cruzo sus piernas en la espalda de draco sin dejar que el la dejara de besar poco a poco draco la recargo en la pared las gotas de agua resbalaban por los labios de cada uno janeth jugueteaba con el pelo del joven el acariciaba sus piernas delicadamente, el fue desatando poco a poco el listón que sostenía la blusa de su cuello y espalda dejándola en un sosten blanco con tiritas trasparentes que lo sostenían, draco fue besándola tiernamente en el cuello mientas ella lo besaba delicadamente en el zullo el corazón latía rápidamente por la experiencia q estaba viviendo ella sabia que desde ese dia dejaría de ser la misma dejaba de ser una simple adolescente a una mujer.

Los chicos después de la escena de romance entre los dos quedaron exhaustos saliendo de la ducha ellos estaban empapados y janeth se miro al espejo con una sonrisa miro que draco se le acercaba así que voltio y vio esos ojos grises que la hacían sonreír.

Draco se le acerco tomándola de las manos y acercándosele al oído.

Que tal-le dijo el.

Lo siento pero no puedo calificarlo eso lo tendré por mi cuenta dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Quieres calificar otra cosa le dijo el

Que-le pregunto.

Shh-la callo con su de do pulgar y la cargo y la subió a la barrita en donde estaba un espejo largo

Con varios grifos de agua, draco la tomo por la espalda y la fue acostando en la barra delicadamente besándola en el cuello.

Era de noche y los chicos salían del campo viendo la luna reflejada en el lago las luciérnagas en los árboles fueron hacia el castillo estaba desierto ya que estaban cenando y janeth paro a draco antes de que entrara al gran comedor.


	3. Capi 3: Los Celos

Que pasa-le pregunto el al ver que lo paraba.

Veme-le dijo ella.

Estas hermosa-le dijo el.

Estoy húmeda y afuera no esta lloviendo y pansy y blaice sabían que iría a buscarte-le dijo ella-acompáñame a cambiarme si-le dijo ella.

Esta bien-le dijo el y caminaron por el pasillo y janeth entro a cambiarse.

Que haces aquí draco-le pregunto harry que venia con ginny.

Espero a janeth que se esta cambiando-le dijo el.

Por que ,que le paso-pregunto ginny.

Nada solo fue a cambiarse-le dijo el nervioso sin excusas.

A OK-dijeron entrando a su sala común y viendo a janeth bajar las escaleras.

Adiós-dijo ella.

No hagas nada malo-le dijo ginny.

Luego te cuento si hago una travesura-le dijo ella saliendo.

Ya-dijo janeth saliendo y topándose con draco, draco la tomo de la mano y le pregunto-a donde vamos.

Te enseñare un lugar-le dijo ella dirigiéndolo hacia el retrato de don Juan.

Rana de chocolate-dijo ella y entraron.

Que es esto.

Es un cuarto que encontré-le dijo ella.

Pero quien te dio la contraseña-le pregunto el extrañado.

Hermione-mintió ella.

Draco y ella caminaron hacia la ventana y se sentaron recargándose en la pared ella pos su cabeza en su pecho y el acariciaba su pelo mientras le decia tiernas palabras.

Janeth se quedo dormida en su pecho y el se quito la túnica y la tapo.

No puede ser que el gran draco malfoy aya cambiado por ti-se decia mientras tocaba sus mejillas.

Pero lo hiciste-le dijo ella despertando y viéndolo.

Lo se amor-dijo el besándole la cabeza.

Janeth en mis turnos para merodear el castillo como perfecto había noches que pasaba por aquí y oía cantar a alguien eras tu la que cantaba-le pregunto el.

Si-dijo ella.

Cantas divino podrías canta algo-le dijo el.

Me da vergüenza-le dijo ella.

Solo estoy yo no te preocupes no me reiré.

Janeth se acomodo nuevamente y empezó a cantar y draco la veía tiernamente.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos con la luz de la luna enzima de ellos y las estrellas.

Esos días fueron increíbles para janeth por que se la pasaba con draco a cada rato.

Llego febrero el mes mas divertido y amoroso para las adolescentes.

Janeth ginny y hermione fueron al gran comedor, los chicos aun no se levantaban por ser domingo bajaron por las escaleras y salieron por el retrato iban caminando animadamente.

Que guapa janeth-le decia uno que otro joven.

Janeth se sonrojaba.

Deja que draco se entere que te dicen piropos cuando pasas por los pasillos-la amenazo hermione con una sonrisa de travesura.

Tu que le dices algo de esto ron se entera que pronuncias el nombre de Eduardo el de revenclaw-dijo ella con una sonrisa de malicia.

Ni se te ocurra-le dijo ella persiguiéndola y dejando a ginny sola.

Hola amor-le dijo harry asustándola.

Me asustaste tonto-le dijo ginny.

Perdón-le dijo el.

No estabas dormido-le pregunto ella.

Ron y neville me levantaron con sus ronquidos-dijo el con una sonrisa de malicia.

Que tramas harry-le pregunto ella.

Nada solo quiero hacerle un regalito a mi novia-le dijo el recargándola en la pared y besándola.

Ginny jugueteaba con su pelo y se fueron moviendo hacia una puerta y ginny la abrió sin dejar de besarlo, habían entrado al salón de transformaciones y como habían muchas mesitas decidieron aprovecharlas harry la fue acercando a un pupitre y la cargo y la beso ginny jugueteaba con sus labios y el con los de ella, ginny sentada le fue quitando la blusa de harry desabotonándola y dejando solo con su cuerpo escultural, harry no se quedo atrás y la fue acostando en el pupitre interrumpiendo tantillo el beso y quitándole la blusa que traía y el se subió enzima de ella sin topar sus pieles y la siguió besando mientras el acariciaba su piel y ella le quitaba mas la ropa.

Hermione y janeth se pararon enfrente de la puerta.

Y ginny-pregunto hermione.

No ce-dijo ella.

Las dos chicas entraron al gran comedor, janeth voltio a la mesa de slytherin y no había casi nadie.

Dormilones-se dijo ella.

Poco a poco se fue llenando el gran comedor hasta quedar lleno de los alumnos y el director se levanto de su haciendo.

Buenos días alumnos antes de que empezáis su desayuno quiero decirles que los quiero reunidos esta noche en la cena les diremos un anuncio para festejar este 14 de febrero en la cual va a ser muy especial-dijo el-a desayunar-dijo el.

Que será-le pregunto hermione a ron.

No ce-dijo el y harry y ginny-pregunto el.

No lo ce-dijo hermione.

Hay vienen-dijo janeth al ver que entraban y vio a ginny con uno que otro botón desabotonado.

Ginny no me digáis que voz ya-dijo janeth con una sonrisa al pensar.

Sh janeth luego hablamos-dijo ella desayunando.

Harry ginny y janeth dejaron a ron y a harry en el gran comedor.

Entonces ginny me dirás-le pregunto janeth mientras se sentaba en el césped recargándose en un árbol viendo el lago.

Que te tengo que decir amiga-dijo ella haciendo lo mismo que su amiga y hermione se sentó alado de ellas.

Que si ya perdiste lo que perdemos las mujeres al amar a un hombre mas haya que un solo beso-le dijo ella.

Ginny sonrió a lo que dijo janeth y janeth lo noto.

Ginny querida y como fue-dijo ella impaciente por saberlo.

Que hiciste que ginny-le dijo hermione exaltada.

Hermione por dios es normal-le dijo janeth-y como fue dime.

Fue genial –dijo ginny con una cara feliz.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-gritaron las dos.

Por dios que locura entonces solo somos tu y yo janeth las que somos vírgenes en el grupo-dijo hermione viéndola.

Equivocación hermione creo que voz es la única virgen en el grupo-dijo janeth.

Tu también-le dijo hermione.

Y janeth respondió con un alegre si.

Y como fue-le pregunto ginny emocionada.

Fue genial draco me hizo sentir el amor que tiene hacia mi-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y se tocaba los labios.

Que lindo-dijo hermione.

Hermione no te preocupes cuando estés lista tu y ron lo entregaran todo-dijo ella.

Pero tengo miedo-dijo ella.

No debes de tenerlo es amor-dijo ginny.

Ginny tiene razón hermione no debes de temer si lo quieres y el te quiere será increíble.

Gracias por los consejos-dijo ella.

Oye hermione y como te fue en tu primer mes de noviazgo-le pregunto ginny.

Muy bien ron es muy lindo-le dijo ella.

Bien pero ya cállense y hablemos de otra cosa ya que vienen los chicos-le dijo janeth.

Que pasa por que se callaron de pronto-pregunto harry.

Es que llegaron-dijo janeth en broma.

Bien ya que no nos quieren nos vamos-dijo ron y los tres caminaban hacia el castillo.

No es cierto amor vengan-le dijo janeth a draco.

Los chicos se acercaron a ellas y las abrazaron.

Janeth se recargo en el pecho de draco y el acariciaba su pelo.

Que será lo que trama dumbeldor para san Valentín-pregunto harry acostándose y posando su cabeza en las piernas de ginny.

No tengo la menor idea-le dijo ron tomando la mano de hermione y ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

Espero que sea algo emocionante-decia janeth mientras besaba a draco.

Oye casi lo devoras-le dijo ginny.

Es mió no-dijo ella entre risas.

Draco le decia a janeth cosillas en el oído en la que se reía ella.

Te Quiero bebe-le decia el a ella a su oído.

Yo también-le contesto en un susurro-no tienes calor-le pregunto.

Un poco pero tu me refrescas-le dijo el.

Los chicos se la pasaron conversando toda la tarde hasta que oscureció y presenciaron la luna hasta que llegara la cena y caminaron hacia el castillo.

Y draco y janeth-pregunto hermione al llegara la puerta del gran comedor.

Un poco ocupados hermione-le dijo ginny con una sonrisa.

Espero que nos e tarden-dijo Harry preocupado.

Te amo-le decia draco a janeth en la cual estaba ella sentada en el barandal y el la abrazaba.

Yo también-le dijo ella mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Entramos-le pregunto el viéndola a los ojos.

Si-dijo janeth y tomados de la mano entraron al castillo y se separaron a la entrada al gran comedor.

Buenas noches alumnos hoy les diremos los planes para el dia de san Valentín-dijo el director del colegio en su asiento-tenemos pensados los profesores hacer como un tipo de evento en la cual participen 3 jóvenes de cada casa y que pasen por 1 prueba canto y baile de preferencia que sean mujeres las que sean nominadas ya que los barones tendrán la oportunidad de nominar-dijo el profesor-opciones-dijo el profesor viendo a los barones.

Harry levanto la mano.

Señor potter-le dijo.

Ginny weasley professor.

Harry-le dijo ginny enojada.

Ginny tu cantas bien no te quejes y aparte será divertido.

Ya quisiera verte así-dijo ella.

Póngase de pie señorita-le dijo la profesora mcgonagal.

Ginny se levanto acatando la mirada de todos.

Draco levanto la mano.

Hay no-dijo janeth.

Señor malfoy-le dijo el profesor.

Janeth aquer profesor-dijo el.

Jeje-se rió ginny al ver que ella se levantaba.

Blaice continuo.

Joven zabini-le dijo el director.

Pansy parkinson profesor-dijo el.

Blaice-le dijo pansy refunfuñando y poniéndose de pie en contra de su voluntad.

Amor cantas bien-le dijo el.

Al paso de media hora ya tenían a las 12 participantes.

Muy bien estas serán las participantes del evento.

De la casa de griffindor serán.

-janeth aquer

-ginny weasley

-parva ti

De la casa de slytherin son.

-pansy parkinson.

-emy osweld

-esmeralda

De revenclaw sean.

-dulcinea eniclud

-perla alrept

-Nora armed.

-anne ademo.

De hufflepuff serán.

-Emili sons

-edna sanz

-lili coes

-elena bansos

El concurso será al aire libre como fue el de halloween las participantes deben de estar hay desde media hora antes las ganadoras le darán puntos a sus casas y serán reconocidas en el colegio,

La pertenece dora del 1er lugar tendrá 500 puntos para su casa

La del 2do lugar 400 puntos.

La del 3er lugar 300 puntos.

Tendrán dos semanas para ensayar las canciones y el bailable que aran mañana les mandaremos las reglas para que las lean nuevamente y unas cosas mas.

El profesor se levanto y dijo a cenar.

Despídanse de draco malfoy por que estará muerto en unos momentos-decia janeth enojada.

Cálmate janeth cantas bien-la animaba hermione pero janeth seguía enojada.

Potter con que razón me nombraste-le decia ginny enojada a harry.

Amor no me podía callar cantas bien-le dijo el.

Y tu como lo sabes-le pregunto.

Te e oído en la biblioteca-dijo el y ella se sonrojo.

Los chicos terminaron de cenar y janeth salio viendo a draco yendo a las mazmorras con balice y pansy.

Malfoy ven -le dijo janeth.

Si amor-dijo el con cara inocente.

Por que lo hiciste-le dijo enojada.

Janeth tu bien los sabes-le dijo el.

Draco bien sabes que me da vergüenza cantar enfrente de todos-le dijo ella.

No te enojes cariño lo aras bien-le dijo el besándola en los labios y cargándola y dándole vueltas.

Draco esta bien pero bájame-le dijo ella.

Adiós-le dijo ella retirándose.

No ce te olvida nada-le dijo el.

No adiós-le dijo ella enojada subiendo las escaleras.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato en la sala común tratando de calmar a janeth y a ginny en la cual estaban enojadas.

Amor perdóname-le dijo harry arrodillado alado de ella.

No-dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

Perdóname-dijo harry con cara triste.

Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

Janeth cálmate ya-le decían ron y hermione.

Hermione tu sabes que solo canto en al ducha-le dijo ella.

Y no lo haces mal-le dijo hermione.

Pero me da vergüenza cantar en público-le dijo.

No te preocupes-le dijo hermione.

Janeth se fue a su cuarto dejando a las parejas sentadas y se cambio y se acostó.

**Dia uno**

Al dia siguiente estaba una carta en su mesa la tomo y se dispuso a leerla.

SEÑORITA JANETH AQUER

Usted es una de las participantes del evento de san Valentín que será al aire libre en dia 14 de febrero

Del mismo año las reglas las oyó el dia anterior esperemos que hayan quedado claras.

Al inicio del evento sus tres compañeras y las de la casa de slytherin aran una coreografía que será ensayada hoy a las 6 de la tarde en el gran comedor lleve ropa cómoda.

El vestuario que llevara el dia del evento será comprado a su agrado y la coreografía que ara individualmente también será hecha por usted, los días lunes miércoles y viernes ensayara la coreografía en el gran salón como había leído arriba a las 5 de la tarde la esperamos.

Dumbeldor.

Janeth se levanto de su cama con aburrimiento aunque le parecía buena idea bailar en las tardes.

Me duele mi cabeza-se decia mientras se miraba al espejo-todos los días amanezco bonita pero hoy exagere-se dijo a si misma haciendo que se riera.

Que loca estoy jaja-se rió mientras se bañaba.

Me siento débil-se dijo al salir de la ducha-pero no debes de darlo a notar o sino se preocuparan los demás-se dijo ella mirándose al espejo.

Hola janeth como amaneciste-le pregunto harry al verla bajando las escaleras.

Bien-mintió ella con una sonrisa fingida.

Vamos a desayunar vienen-le preguntaron ron y hermione a janeth y a harry.

Si-dijeron los dos.

Hermione fue con janeth y ron y harry estaban al frente.

Janeth-le dijo hermione.

Mande-le dijo ella mirándola.

Te pasa algo-le pregunto hermione preocupada.

No por-dijo ella.

Te veo muy pálida-le dijo.

A ti no te puedo mentir verdad-le dijo janeth a hermione.

La verdad no janeth te conozco bien-le dijo.

No ce que me pasa me duele mi cabeza y me siento débil-le dijo janeth a hermione preocupada.

No quieres ir a la enfermería-le pregunto hermione.

No hermione por que voy a preocupar a harry ron y draco y no quiero eso-le dijo janeth triste.

Bueno pero si te sientes mega mal me dices vale-le dijo hermione entrando al gran comedor.

Vale-le dijo ella tomando asiento y tomando un poco de jugo.

Las clases estuvieron muy tranquilas y janeth no se había sentido bien del todo y draco lo noto ya que no sonreía como de costumbre y se preocupo.

Janeth caminaba hacia la biblioteca para terminar sus deberes antes de ir a el gran comedor en la tarde.

Veamos transformaciones mágicas-decia ella buscando un libro en la pila-aquí estas dijo tomando un libro grande y gordo.

Lo puso en una mesa lo abrió y salio polvo asiendo que destornúdese y recibiera un regaño de madame.

Lo siento dijo ella tomando un pergamino y haciendo sus deberes, de pronto le dio sueño y se quedo dormida en el libro.

Janeth, janeth despierta querida-le decia una joven.

Si, si-dijo ella al levantarse-pansy que haces aquí-dijo ella soñolienta.

Te quedaste dormida y solo faltan quince minutos para llegar al ensayo-le dijo ella.

QUE-dijo ella metiendo sus cosas a su bolso y saliendo de la biblioteca corriendo y yendo a la sala común.

Por que corres-le pregunto ron al verla que subía a prisa las escaleras.

Luego te digo.

10 minutos después janeth corría hacia el gran comedor en la cual había 2 profesores afuera con varias jóvenes.

Muy bien ya están todas-dijo la profesora mcgonagal.

Si-dijeron.

Entren-dijo la profesora y las chicas de griffindor y slytherin entraron y el salón estaba totalmente vació sin las mesas solo había espejos en las paredes y cojines planos como piso y un sonido muggle.

Muy bien chicas-dijo una profesora que apareció de pronto era alta muy linda joven pelo rojo recogido en una coleta ojos azules un cuerpo bonito traía un mini short y una blusa corta rosas los dos-hoy empezaremos con la coreografía será un baile lento y necesitaremos a 6 hombres para esto y ya los tengo escogidos, entren por favor.

Espero que draco no me mate por bailar con uno de estos guapos-le dijo janeth a ginny con una sonrisa.

Pero que va tía si estar bien buenos-le decia ginny.

Que te viera harry ginny-le dijo janeth entre risas.

Las chicas vieron que entraron 6 jóvenes demasiado apuestos eran de las casas de revenclaw y hufflepuff y uno de ellos era Andréu de hufflepuff y otro era Esteban de revenclaw.

Señorita janeth usted tendrá como pareja a Andréu-le dijo la madame a janeth y ella se acerco a Andréu.

Hola-le dijo ella tímida.

Hola que suerte tengo por tenerte como pareja me an dicho que bailas muy bien-le dijo el.

Gracias-dijo ella sonrojándose.

Señorita ginny usted con el joven Esteban-le dijo al profesora y ginny fue hacia el.

Señorita pansy usted con Owen-y pansy fue hacia el joven en la cual la miro con picardía.

Termino de dar las parejas y prendió el sonido.

Muy bien este baile es lento y sensual a la vez queremos impresionar a los demás alumnos así que empecemos dijo la profesora subiendo el volumen y empezando a mover las caderas de un lado a otro.

Así se tienen que mover las chicas a los jóvenes le dijo ella en la cual bailaba con uno de revenclaw y hacia unos movimientos lentos con los brazos y la cabeza luego el joven voltio la vio y la tomo de la cintura y los demás la siguieron el joven levanto a la madame y la bajo de una forma delicada.

Janeth bailaba con Andréu y el la cargaba y la bajaba delicadamente ella hacia los pasos y movía las caderas como lo hacia la profesora ,la profesora tomo al joven por la nuca y lo acerco a su rostro luego el la tomo de la espalda y la agacho hacia atrás mientras ella levantaba su pierna.

Janeth izo lo mismo y respiro el perfume del joven y cerro los ojos y le empezó a doler la cabeza asiendo que perdiera la concentración y cayera.

Estas bien-le pregunto Andréu.

Si perdón-dijo ella.

No te preocupes- continuemos-dijo el tomando su mano y cargándola a los aires y bajándola luego la abrazo y la cargo haciendo el final en al cual quedaban muy juntos casi besándose y viéndose uno a otro los ojos.

Bien , bien chicos la clase termino por hoy los veo hasta el miércoles descansen bien y coman bien a y para las chicas si necesitan ayuda con lo de sus canciones solo díganme-dijo al madame saliendo de hay y janeth y ginny se dirigían a la sala común.

Cansadas-les dijo harry en la cual el y ron jugaban ajedrez mágico.

Si-dijeron las dos tirándose en un sillón.

Ginny ya tienes tu canción-le pregunto janeth en la que abrazaba sus rodillas sentada en el sillón.

No, y no ce que tipo de música pueda cantar-dijo ella

Que tal si mañana cuando salgamos vamos a un pequeño lugar que conozco-le dijo janeth a ginny en la cual vio la reacción de harry.

Si-dijo ginny.

Bueno ahora me voy a bañar que no me siento muy bien que digamos-dijo ella en voz baja y levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Por que me seguirá doliendo la cabeza-se decia ella subiendo las escaleras-será por que no e descansado bien-dijo pensando y tomando su pijama ya que se metería a bañar y se acostaría no quería bajar a cenar.

Como que canción me gusta-decia ella mientras buscaba entre sus cosas un CD de sus canciones.

---en al sala común---

Y janeth pregunto hermione entrando apresurada a la sala.

En su cuarto-le dijo harry.

Por que amor-le pregunto ron.

Es que quiero hablar con ella-dijo ella subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras.

Janeth aquer-le grito hermione cuando entro a su cuarto.

Que pasa-dijo ella saliendo del baño con una toalla enredada en el cabello y con la pijama puesta.

Ya me dijeron-dijo ella viéndola.

Que te dijeron-dijo ella confundida.

Que eres la pareja de Andréu en el baile-dijo hermione contenta.

A eso-dijo ella peinándose-ni te imaginas a quien le toco ginny-dijo ella entre risas.

Quien-dijo hermione impaciente.

Esteban-dijo ella.

QUE-dijo hermione enojada.

Como me oíste Esteban revenclaw chico guapo el que sueñas todas las noches-dijo ella entre risas.

Janeth-le dijo hermione y las dos se miraron-tonta-le dijo y se empezaron a reír las dos.

De que ríen-pregunto ginny al entrar

De que hermione te va a matar por bailar con Esteban-dijo janeth.

Hay hermione por dios ese tío no es para mi aunque no baila del todo mal-dijo ginny y al momento recibió un cominazo de hermione.

Las chicas se pasaron toda la noche hablando de ellos dos.

**Dia dos **

Hermione se levanto y noto que ya era tarde y que llegarían tarde a pociones, voltio a su derecha y vio a janeth placidamente dormida vio a su siquiera y ginny no estaba, hermione se levanto rápido y empezó a mover a su compañera.

Janeth levántate llegaremos tarde a pociones dijo ella moviendo a su amiga.

Mama 5 minutos mas-dijo ella.

NO JANETH LEVANTATE –le grito hermione.

Janeth se levanto aprisa por el grito de hermione.

Que pasa-dijo janeth.

Tenemos aproximadamente 20 minutos para vestirnos y correr hacia la clase de pociones y no llegar tarde-dijo ella y janeth salto de la cama vistiéndose y salido con sus libros y con hermione alado tenia uno que otro botón desabotonado y caminaba aprisa recogiéndose el pelo, llegaron a las mazmorras y no había nadie entraron y aun no empezaba la clase ya que el profesor hablaba con draco en la cual el las miro con una cara de "a que hora llegan"

Por que llegaron tarde señoritas-pregunto al voz fría del profesor.

Se nos hizo tarde profesor-dijo hermione.

10 puntos menos para giffindor-dijo el y ellas tomaron asiento en su butaca.

Por que no nos levantaron-le dijo hermione a harry enojadas.

Les recuerdo que los barones no podemos entrar al cuarto de chicas-dijo ron entre risas.

Pero se saben la contraseña, pudieron habernos tocado al puerta-dijo hermione mientras janeth se acomodaba la blusa.

Ya para la otra hermione-le dijo janeth.

Hoy veremos…

Draco miraba a janeth y la vio mejor que el dia anterior y le hizo una seña en la cual la vería afuera cuando saliesen y ella dijo que si.

La clase paso aburrida ante las explicaciones del profesor para la clase próxima y les encargo investigar sobre la poción herbovitalizante.

Janeth salio caminado con hermione harry y ron y sintió que un brazo la jalaba a un rincón.

Que te he dicho draco-le dijo janeth.

Soy un rebelde sin causa amor-le dijo el-ayer te extrañe-le dijo el besándola.

No pude amor tenia deberes y ensayo-dijo ella.

Entonces me compensaras hoy por eso-dijo el mirándola.

Lo siento amor pero voy a estar ocupada-dijo ella tristemente.

Janeth-dijo el con un puchero.

Draco tu me nominaste para esto-le dijo ella.

Lo se pero tengo que tener atención tuya-dijo el enojado y dándose la vuelta.

Mi amor no te enojes-le dijo ella abrazándolo-mañana te compensare-dijo ella volviéndolo y viéndolo-espera no puedo tengo ensayo-dijo ella viéndolo.

Vez-dijo el enojándose aun mas.

Draco te vas a enojar por algo entupido-dijo ella levantando la voz como el-aunque no ce como reacciones al saber que tenemos una coreografía y soy la pareja de Andréu de hufflepuff-dijo ella.

QUE-dijo draco aun amas enojado-SOLO CON ESTO ME PODRIAN SALIR-dijo el viéndola.

Draco no te enojes no tengo nada con el tu eres el único y lo sabes amor-dijo ella.

Esta bien-dijo el al calmarse-pero prométeme que nos veremos en el retrato de don Juan esta noche-le dijo el y ella sintió.

Adiós-le dijo ella dándole un beso muy lindo.

Las clases terminaron y ginny hermione y janeth se dirigían al retrato.

Creo que esto de la coreografía con Andréu hizo que draco se enojase-dijo janeth.

Ya le dijiste-le dijo ginny impresionada por la rapidez de su amiga.

Si no se lo podía ocultar-dijo ella.

Tu nos e lo as dicho a harry-le pregunto hermione a ginny.

No-dijo ella con el seño fruncido.

Debes de antes de que piense mal-dijo ella.

Lo se –dijo hermione.

Llegamos-dijo janeth.

Es un retrato-dijo ginny.

Si-dijo janeth viéndolo-rana de chocolate-dijo ella y se movió a un lado dando a ver el salón.

Hermione vio a janeth y janeth solo afirmo lo que pensaba ella.

Bien hermione aquí ensayaremos estas dos semanas ginny y yo y tu nos ayudaras-le dijo janeth a hermione.

Esta bien-dijo hermione.

Janeth apareció un sonido y puso unos discos.

Bien ginny escojamos tu canción como cual te gusta-le pregunto janeth.

Mira tengo en mente una romántica-dijo ella.

Y comos e llama tal vez la tenga-pregunto janeth.

La que se llama detrás de mi ventana –dijo ella –es una cantante muggle muy famosa.

Si la tengo dijo ella poniéndola.

Ginny se puso en medio del salón y comenzó a cantarla.

Ya me cansé

De que no me acaricies

Ni con la mirada

De ser en tu cama

Una tercera almohada

De ver que el futuro

Se va haciendo flaco

De saber que la vida

No es más que un rato

Y sentirme mujer

Porque lavo los platos.

Ya me cansé

De decir que te amo

Y ver que estás dormido

De hacerle una cena especial

Y ver que te has ido

De ser una ama de casa

Y nada más

Con la diferencia de siempre

Y del jamás

Y hasta sentirme feliz

Cuando te vas.

Detrás de mi ventana

Veo pasar la mañana

En espera de la noche

Me destapo el escote

Tu fallida ansiedad.

Detrás de mi ventana

Veo pasar el destino

Disfrazado de asesino

Burlándose a carcajadas

De este ingrato concubino.

Detrás de mi ventana

Se me va la vida

Ya me cansé

De ser para ti

Como cualquier camisa

Que se plancha y se arruga

Al compás de tu risa

De ser un objeto más

En tu casa

Como un trapo, una silla,

Una simple tasa

Y que tú no te enteras

De que es lo que pasa.

Detrás de mi ventana

Veo pasar la mañana

En espera de la noche

Me destapo el escote

Para que esto provoque

Tu fallida ansiedad.

Detrás de mi ventana

Veo pasar el destino

Disfrazado de asesino

Burlándose a carcajadas

De este ingrato concubino.

Detrás de mi ventana

Se me va la vida.

Ya tengo a mi competencia-le dijo janeth a hermione mirándola.

Es buena-le contesto hermione.

Ginny acabo y janeth y hermione empezaron a aplaudirle.

Bien janeth sigues tu-le dijo hermione y janeth la miro.

Tienen que enseñarme a no tener miedo en cantar enfrente de la gente-dijo janeth nerviosa.

Janeth tienes bonita voz de que tienes miedo-le pregunto ginny.

De que se burlen de mi-dijo ella.

Dudo que pase eso-le dijo hermione.

Mira ponte aquí-le dijo ginny poniéndola en medio-cierra los ojos y cuando estés lista de abrirlos para vernos los abres tu canta-le dijo ella dando clic a una canción que había puesto janeth en pausa.

Janeth cerro los ojos y empezo a oir la tonada y empezo a cantarla con los ojos cerrados.

Fue más o menos así:

vino blanco, noche y viejas canciones

y se reía de mí

dulce embustera...

la Maldita Primavera...

¿Qué queda de un sueño erótico si

de repente me despierto y te has ido?

Siento el vacío de ti...

Me desespero

como si el amor doliera

y aunque no quiera

sin quererlo pieeeeeeenso en ti...

Sí...

para enamorarme ahora...

volverá a mí...

la Maldita Primavera...

janeth abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzó a moverse haciendo una coreografía linda y lentamente moviendo sus manos lentamente hacia los aires se veía linda.

¿Qué sueño si...

para enamorarme basta una hora?...

Pasa ligera...

la Maldita Primavera...

Pasa ligera...

me hace daño sóooolo a mí...

Lo que tu paso dejó

es un beso que no pasa de un beso,

una caricia que no

suena sincera,

un te quiero y no te quiero

y aunque no quieras

sin quererlo piensa en mí...

Sí...

para enamorarme ahora...

volverá a mí...

la Maldita Primavera...

¿Qué sueño si...

para enamorarme basta una hora?...

Pasa ligera...

la Maldita Primavera...

Pasa ligera...

me maldice sóooolo a mí...

Déjame amarte

como si el amor viviera

y aunque no quiera

sin quererlo pieeeeeeenso en ti...

Sí...

para enamorarme ahora...

volverá a mí...

la Maldita Primavera...

Pasa ligera...

para ti y para mí...

ya me gano-dijo ginny.

Ginny tu cantad bien no te preocupes-dijo hermione

Pero solo mírala se mueve con tanta delicadeza-le dijo ella.

Eso es lo único que te falta a ti-le dijo hermione-ya que controlas bien tu canción y no tienes desafinaciones a cambio de janeth le falla unas 2 palabritas elevadas de la canción.

Y tu como sabes tanto de esto-le pregunto janeth al llegar.

Ley un libro respecto a la voz humana y que puede cantar-dijo ella.

a-dijeron ginny y janeth ala vez.

Bueno chicas sugerencias a ti janeth te falta focalización en el coro y a ti ginny la coreografía de tu canción-dijo hermione viéndolas.

Ahora las coreografías-dijo ginny.

Yo ya tengo la mía es una que ensayaba con mis amigas la canción esta padre-dijo ella.

No las muestras-pregunto hermione.

Lo siento hermione pero es sorpresa-dijo ella.

Esta bien-dijo ella.

Y tu ginny ya escogiste la canción-le pregunto janeth.

Si aquí esta-dijo dándole un CD y janeth lo puso y empezó una canción muy movida.

Lo malo es que no se como empezar-dijo ella.

Mira así-le dijo janeth moviéndose ágilmente en el suelo luego se levanto y empezó a moverse sensualmente.

Que tal-dijo janeth al terminar la canción.

Las chicas estaban atontadas por el baile que hizo janeth.

Me fascino dijo ginny y empezaron a ensayarlo.

Eran las 9 de la noche las chicas no fueron a cenar y seguían ensayando la coreografía y se sentaron en el suelo a descansar un momento.

Janeth me podrías ayudar con mi canción para moverme como tu-le dijo ginny levantándose hacia el sonido y poniendo la canción de ella.

Mira primero concéntrate oye la canción y cántala pero siente la nota pero lo mas importante aquí es que la oigas y la sigas-dijo ella moviendo sus manos lentamente y ginny se concentro y cerro sus ojos siguiendo la nota pero lo que ginny no ce dio cuenta es que janeth se había sentado y ella se movía sola y janeth sonrió por que lo hacia muy bien.

Muy bien ginny-le dijo ella.

Janeth canta tu canción es que me gustad mucho-le dijo hermione.

Esta bien-dijo ella levantándose y poniendose enfrente de ellas ginny le pico al radio y empezo la tonada.

Fue más o menos así-dijo ella señalando con un dedo.

vino blanco, noche y viejas canciones-elevo su mano al cielo

y se reía de mí-dijo mostrando una sonrisa

dulce embustera...-movio los lavios tiernamente

la Maldita Primavera...

¿Qué queda de un sueño erótico si

de repente me despierto y te has ido?

Siento el vacío de ti...

Me desespero

como si el amor doliera

y aunque no quiera

sin quererlo pieeeeeeenso en ti...

Sí...-decia ella moviéndose ágilmente con sus piernas y haciendo una mímica con sus manos.

para enamorarme ahora...

volverá a mí...

la Maldita Primavera...

¿Qué sueño si...

para enamorarme basta una hora?...

Pasa ligera...

la Maldita Primavera...

Pasa ligera...

me hace daño sóooolo a mí...

Lo que tu paso dejó

es un beso que no pasa de un beso,

una caricia que no

suena sincera,

un te quiero y no te quiero

y aunque no quieras

sin quererlo piensa en mí...

Sí...

para enamorarme ahora...

volverá a mí...

la Maldita Primavera...

¿Qué sueño si...

para enamorarme basta una hora?...

Pasa ligera...

la Maldita Primavera...

Pasa ligera...

me maldice sóooolo a mí...

Déjame amarte

como si el amor viviera

y aunque no quiera

sin quererlo pieeeeeeenso en ti...

Sí...

Harry ron y draco habían entrado por el retrato, ron aun seguía confundido pero lo entendió.

Hermione hizo una señal para que se callasen y se quedaron parados y la oyeron.

Janeth no se había dado cuenta que draco se acercaba a ella por atrás y la abrazo y empezó a moverse de derecha a izquierda y ella cantaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

para enamorarme ahora...

volverá a mí...

la Maldita Primavera...

Pasa ligera...

para ti y para mí...-decia ella volteando a ver a draco y el se acercaba para besarla y a janeth le valió quien estuviera ay y lo beso.

Que bien cantas janeth-le dijo harry pero janeth seguía besando a draco.

Janeth gastas a draco-le dijo ginny.

Gracias-le dijo harry.

De nada amor-le dijo ella mientras el se sentaba alado de ella.

Oye no lo ví ayer así que tengo que aprovecharlo hoy-le dijo ella.

Las chicas aparecieron unos cojines grandes y se sentaron todos enzima de ellos con sus respectivas parejas.

Y como les fue en sus canciones-pregunto ron.

Buen ginny canta muy bien-dijo janeth.

Pero tu no te quedas atrás-le dijo harry.

Harry ya sabes con quien va a bailar ginny en la coreografía principal-le dijo janeth y ginny la vio enojada.

Que coreografía inicial y que vas a bailar con alguien quien es ese-le dijo el enojado.

Gracias janeth-le dijo ginny enojada.

De nada amiga-dijo ella.

Quien es e-le dijo harry enojado.

Esteban revenclaw-dijo ella-pero harry no te enojes solo es un baile-dijo ella poniendo cara de tristeza y harry no se pudo sostener.

Quien no podría perdonar esa cara-dijo con una sonrisa y sentándose por que se había parado a causa del enojo.

Hay pero que tiernos-dijo ron entre risas con hermione.

Y tu janeth con quien vas a bail…-pregunto harry pero janeth estaba ocupada con draco en la cual se estaban besando.

Las chicas ensayaron sus canciones toda la semana y estaban totalmente agotadas.

Domingo primera semana.

Estoy totalmente cansada dijo ginny tirándose a su cama.

Si esta semana a sido muy dura-dijo hermione dentándose alado de janeth en al cual estaba acostada en su cama.

Pero no te preocupes que la próxima solo serán 3 días de ensayos de la coreografía inicial y esos días ensayaremos las canciones y las coreografías ya que los demás días iremos de compras-dijo ella.

Lunes.

Harry hacia que ginny y janeth se alimenten bien ya que estaban muy pálidas.

Harry entiende que estoy bien-le dijo ella.

Enserio es que te veo muy pálida-le dijo el preocupado.

Harry soy guera-le dijo ella entre risas.

Es que nos mortifican mucho ensayan tanto que ni mi hermione esta mucho tiempo con migo si no con ustedes-dijo el tomando la mano de hermione.

No exageres ron-dijo hermione.

Otro draco-dijo janeth y ginny y hermione se empezaron a reir.

Bien bamonos o si no hagrid se enojara con nosotros si llegamos tarde-dijo hermione parándose con los demás.

Adiós ginny-se despidieron.

En la mesa de revenclaw.

Esa chica me vuelve loco Eduardo-le decia Andréu a su compañero.

Es bonita la joven pero olvídala ya tiene novio-dijo el.

Draco alado de mi es una mini cosa puedo con el-dijo el.

A si como no la vez pasada terminaste en la enfermería con unos cuantos golpes de el-dijo su amigo.

No estaba preparado-dijo el-pero esa chica tiene que ser mía y tengo que bailar con ella-dijo el.

Pero si vas a bailar con ella.

Pero en su coreografía tonto-dijo el con una cara de malo.

La clase de hagrid fue fantástica-le decia janeth a hermione mientras entraban al gran comedor para almorzar.

Oye janeth cambiando de tema dijo hermione sentándose.

Que pasa-dijo ella tomando una manzana.

Ya no te as sentido mal-pregunto ella viéndola.

Si uno que otro dia-dijo janeth.

Y lo tomas como si fuera que, tienes que ir a la enfermería puede ser algo grave-dijo hermione asustada.

No te preocupes-dijo ella.

Janeth prométeme que iremos a la enfermería cuando salgamos de clases-le dijo hermione.

Esta bien-dijo ella tomándolo a la ligera.

Prométemelo o se lo digo a draco –dijo ella.

Esta bien pero no se lo digas-dijo ella viendo a su amiga.

Y como dijo hermione al terminar las clases iban directo a la enfermería, tocaron a la puerta y les dijeron adelante.

Que se les ofrece-dijo la enfermera.

Enfermera me e sentido mal estos días-dijo janeth.

Y que te a dolido o que síntomas tienes-pregunto.

Me a dolido la cabeza y cuando me acuesto la siento pesada y a veces me sudan las manos especialmente la derecha-dijo ella.

Madame-entro el director.

Si director-dijo ella.

Quiero una poción para dormir no podido dormir a causa del evento-dijo entrando y viendo a janeth-señorita aquer que hace usted aquí.

Es que me e sentido mal profesor-dijo ella.

Y que tiene-dijo mirando a la enfermera y ella se encogió de hombros.

Me a dolido la cabeza y cuando me acuesto la siento pesada y a veces me sudan las manos especialmente la derecha-le repitió a el director lo que le dijo a la enfermera.

Ya se lo que tiene-dijo el-acompáñeme dijo el saliendo de la enfermería.

Lo que usted tiene es que sus poderes están aumentando cada vez mas y aun no los controla de todo-dijo el.

Pero los se controlar bien profesor-dijo ella.

Demuéstremelo-dijo el.

Lánceme un hechizo-dijo ella alejándose de el.

Rictusempra-dijo el y janeth elevo su mano y lo evito pero le tembló la mano cuando se reflejo el hechizo.

Lo vio sus poderes están aumentando-dijo el-así que entrene mas señorita-dijo el entrando a su estatua y subiendo las escaleras.

Janeth camino hacia su sala común y subió las escaleras aprisa ya que era tarde para su ensayo.

Bueno chicos estos tres días serán los últimos para ensayar ya que el sábado será el gran dia-dijo ella.

Bien empecemos-dijo ella prendiendo el sonido y los chicos ya bailaban solos con la coreografía.

Los tres días pasaron rápidamente las chicas habían ensayado hasta cansarse.

Llego el jueves y a las chicas les dieron el dia, janeth le pidio permiso al director para que hermione fuese con ellas a hosmeade de compras y el dijo que si, las chicas bajaban las escaleras y se encontraron con los chicos.

A donde van tan arregladas-pregunto harry.

Vamos a hosmeade de compras ya que a las participantes nos dieron el dia-dijo janeth.

Pero hermione no participa-dijo ron.

Lo sabemos pero janeth pidió permiso para que la dejasen ir-dijo ginny caminado con las demás a la salida.

Las chicas batallaron para convencer a sus novios que no iban con sus parejas de baile a hosmeade y era verdad no iban con ellos.

Las chicas caminaban de un lado a otro comprando las cosas para el evento encontraron los accesorios pero nada de los vestidos hasta que entraron una tienda que era divina había unos vestidos hermosos y ginny los veía con tristeza, y janeth lo noto.

No te preocupes si no te alcanza yo te lo compro-dijo ella y vio la sonrisa de ginny y entraron a la tienda y se invadiros de vestidos que iban a usar y que no pero se los compraron por que les gustaron.

Tenemos todo-pregunto janeth al salir de las tienda.

Si-dijeron y se fueron a las tres escobas a tomar algo luego irían a pasear.

Emy las veía desde una esquina y se reía, algo planeaba.

Las chicas llegaron en la noche y los chicos las esperaban en las escaleras.

Bueno parecen chonitos están detrás de nosotras a cada rato-dijo janeth.

A que tiendas fueron-pregunto ron

Se encontraron con alguien-pregunto harry.

Huelen a mantequilla-dijo draco.

Draco-dijo janeth quitándoselo de enzima.

Harry-dijo ginny empujándolo.

Ron-dijo hermione enojada.

QUE-dijeron los tres.

Dejen de molestar solo fuimos de compras caminamos con unos revenclaw-dijo janeth jugueteando a la vez mirando con una sonrisa traviesa a ginny y hermione-y fuimos a las tres escobas y tomamos unas cervezas de mantequilla con ellos-dijo ella abriendo la puerta de el colegio y subiendo las escaleras con las chicas.

Perdón pero creo que oí algo que no me gusto mucho-dijo draco subiendo las escaleras y parándose enfrente de su novia con cara de enojo.

Que no te gustad? mucho amor-le dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

Que no nos gusto dijo harry poniéndose enfrente de ginny.

Creo que fue la parte de los revenclaw-dijo ron volteando a hermione para que lo viese.

A eso-dijo ginny entre risas.

Estuvo fantástico-dijo hermione.

Y aparte Aldo no estaba tan mal con esos azules ojos-decia janeth mientras esquivaba a draco y les hacia una seña a las chicas-y ese cuerpo-seguía janeth caminado hacia atrás por que draco la seguía al igual que los demás.

Pero janeth Alex no se queda atrás con esos labios-decia ginny.

Lo se ginny-le contesto hermione las chicas estaban haciendo que sus novios se pusiesen celosos y janeth le hecho mas picante.

Pero hermione ese cuerpo es el que me traumo-decia janeth viendo a draco en la cual estaba muy enojado pero se veía lindo, no traía la túnica la corbata desarreglada y unos botones desabrochados con las mangas hasta los codos y la blusa desfajada.

Los chicos iban por un pasillo y las chicas no dejaban de hablar de sus supuestos revenclaw en la cual los chicos estaban celosos hasta las orejas y draco no se sostuvo mas.

Entonces janeth como estaba el cuerpo de ese tipo-le dijo draco adelantándosele y poniéndose enfrente de ella arrinconándola en la pared.

Estaba espectacular-le decia ella mientras miraba sus ojos en la cual mostraban celos muchos celos.

Mas que el mió-decia el mientras se quitaba por enzima la blusa dejando ver el cuerpo que tenia.

Las chicas se quedaron tontas ante el.

Harry y ron se aclararon la voz y las chicas los miraron.

Entonces hermione como esta eso de que los labios de el tal Alex-dijo ron acercándosele peligrosamente.

Como dijo ginny estaba lindos-dijo ella viendo que ron la tomaba por la cintura.

Mas que los míos-dijo el acercándosele y tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla para besarla.

Y como esta eso de que los ojos de ese entupido son mejores que los míos-le dijo harry recalcando a ginny en la pared y posando sus manos en la pared.

Ginny lo miro con una sonrisa picara y el sonrió y la beso.

Draco besaba a janeth alado de un ventanal subiéndola al espacio que hacia entre el ventanal.

Entonces que cuerpo es el mejor-dijo el separándose lentamente de ella y viéndola fijamente.

Creo que el tuyo aunque todavía no me aseguro de eso-decia ella pensativa.

Quieres asegurarte de eso-le dijo draco con cara inocente.

Janeth se acerco al oído de draco dándole un escalofrió a el como ella los causaba y le dijo-la verdad amor es que estoy ocupada-dijo ella quitándolo y bajando de la ventana de un brinco.

Chicas se acabo el espectáculo bamonos que tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo janeth caminando y las chicas se alejaron de ellos tomaron sus cosas caminando asía la sala común por que ya era tarde y tenían que descansar por que al dia siguiente tenían que ensayar ginny y janeth.

Esta janeth me va a matar un dia de estos-dijo draco abotonándose la blusa y poniéndose la corbata.

Lo se-dijeron ron y harry a la vez.

Las chicas subieron a su habitación y guardaron las cosas y cada una a su tiempos e metieron a bañar, cuando terminaron se pusieron a platicar sobre lo sucedido hace rato y se quedaron como hasta las doce luego se acostaron, janeth no conciliaba el sueño tenia muchas cosas en que pensar como es el evento el entrenamiento su hermano su mama aron sus amigas muchas cosas entraban en su mente y para el colmo le dio sed así que se paro de su cama sin hacer ruido y bajo las escaleras la sala común estaba desierta.

Y ese milagro que harry y ron no están-dijo ella entre risas cuando salía del retrato y caminaba hacia las cocinas, abrió una puerta y no había nadie pero oyó que algo se movía detrás de una mesa que había allí.

Quien esta hay-dijo janeth asustada.

Soy yo señorita-dijo alguien en la cual era pequeña con orejas picudas y ropa arrugada y vieja.

Eres un elfo-pregunto ella en la que le apareció una sonrisa ya que se le hacían muy interesantes.

Elfa señorita-dijo ella.

Llámame janeth-dijo ella.

Mucho gusto janeth-dijo ella.

Y tu como te llamas-dijo viéndola.

Lailu-dijo al elfa

Que bonito nombre, lailu me podrías dar un baso de agua por favor-dijo ella.

Es todo lo que quieres-pregunto ella al verla en la cual la veía pálida y sin color.

Si-dijo ella y en un dos por tres le trajo el vaso con agua.

Que rápida-dijo janeth tomando el vaso.

No quieres algo de comer te veo muy pálida-le dijo la elfina.

Es que no he comido bien ya que participo en el evento que abra dentro de dos días y no me da tiempo-dijo ella.

Toma-dijo ella.

Que es esto-dijo al ver una charola con frutas pan cereales y comidas.

Es comida-dijo ella.

Pero es mucho para mi-dijo ella y se le ocurrió una idea-come con migo.

No señorita...-dijo ella

Janeth por favor-dijo ella-eres mi amiga y quiero que comas con migo-dijo ella.

Su amiga seño..janeth-dijo al elfina.

Claro-dijo ella la elfina sonrió y acepto la comida que le había dado janeth y las dos comenzaron a comer.

La elfina y janeth se llevaron muy bien y platicaron por un buen rato y llegaron a ser las 4 de la mañana.

Bueno elfina te veo luego ya que es muy tarde y si no me ven en la cama me castigan y no quiero eso-dijo ella al levantarse de una silla que estaba hay.

Esta bien chao-dijo al encina al ver que janeth caminaba hacia la puerta.

Si necesitas ayuda solo grita mi nombre-dijo ella.

Si no te preocupes gracias adiós-dijo janeth al salir.

Janeth caminaba por los pasillos para ir a su sala común pero se topo con alguien…

Que haces tú aquí-le dijo una joven.

Y por que contestaría yo a eso el castillo es libre y puedo hacer lo que me plazca-dijo janeth enojada.

A mi no me hablas de esa manera mosquita muerta-le dijo emy con la varita en alto.

Janeth tenía la mano en la espalda ya que hay traía su varita y la tomo sin mostrarla.

Mosquita muerta tu por que andas detrás de MI NOVIO-dijo ella.

Eres una estupida y te arrepentirás-le dijo ella

Ya me hiciste dos a la tercera te arrepentirás de encontrarte con migo-le dijo amenazándola.

Tu que me haces algo y…

Y que-del dijo janeth.

PROFESOR SNAPE PROFESOR SNAPE HAY UNA GRIFFINDOR FUERA DE SU CAMA-empezaba a gritar emy.

Cállate-le decia.

PROFESOR SNAPE-seguía gritando.

Hay me voy a arrepentir pero-dijo janeth apuntando a emy con su varita-desmayus recordate-y la chica cayo desmayada y janeth salio corriendo hacia el cuadro-quiddich y se abrió entrando apresurada y subiendo las escaleras y acostándose en su cama.

Espero que este hechizo este permitido en este colegio dijo janeth al cerrar sus ojos ya que ese hechizo se lo enseño aron y era para desmayar la persona y que no recordara nada de lo que paso.

Viernes…

Janeth estaba totalmente agotada no durmió mucho y en las clases se estaba durmiendo y harry lo noto ya que ese dia no tenían clases con los slytherin.

Janeth salio y topo con alguien.

Fíjate por donde vas invesil-le dijo alguien.

Invesil tu-le dijo janeth viéndola era emy.

Eres tu mosquita muerta-le dijo.

No me llames así estupida-le dijo janeth.

Espero que estés lista para perder mañana por que las slytherin ganaremos los tres lugares-dijo ella caminando hacia el gran comedor.

Espero que tu estés lista porque te derrotaremos-dijo ella.

Janeth falto al resto de las clases y a harry se le hizo raro ya que eran sus favoritas.

Janeth estaba en el salón de entrenamientos cantando y bailando las coreografías que aria estaba totalmente sudada y pálida y le dolían las piernas y brazos de tantos movimientos que había hecho en esas horas y no había tomado agua y estaba pálida pero seguía bailando y cantando.

Draco- le grito harry antes de que el entrara al gran comedor.

Que-dijo el enojado.

Huí que genio-le dijo ron.

Perdón es que emy me estuvo siguiendo todo el santo dia-dijo el.

No as visto a janeth-le pregunto harry rápidamente.

No por que, que le paso-empezó draco preocupado.

No fue al resto de las clases y no la encontramos y ya la buscamos por todos lados-dijo hermione en la cual llegaba con ginny.

Entonces busquemos de nuevo dijo draco y todos se separaron para buscarla.

Draco caminaba por un pasillo y oía música en la que salía del cuadro en donde se reunían a veces entro y vio a janeth cantando y bailando.

Janeth-le grito ella voltio y se tambaleo, quería sostenerse de algo, y draco fue y la agarro de la mano para agarrarla.

Janeth estas muy pálida tienes que parar-le dijo el.

No draco-dijo soltándose bruscamente de el-esto ya es un reto para mi-dijo ella.

Por que-le dijo el.

Por que tengo que derrotarla y mostrarle que soy mejor que ella y que nadie me quitara a mi novio-se dijo a si misma.

Janeth-la llamo draco.

Perdóname por gritarte-le dijo ella mientras cambiaba de canción para cantarla.

Draco la veía mal estaba mas pálida de costumbre y le habían dicho que no se alimentaba del todo bien.

Fue más o menos así: empezaba janeth a moverse delicadamente

vino blanco, noche y viejas canciones elevaba su rostro al cielo con sus manos al aire

y se reía de mí

dulce embustera...

la Maldita Primavera...poso su voz en esa nota y sintió un leve mareo le dolía la cabeza sus piernas y sus brazos los sentía débiles le daba vueltas todo y solo sintió como unos brazos la tomaban antes de caer.

Janeth, janeth amor que tienes contéstame-le decia draco preocupado la cargo en sus brazos y la saco de hay yendo a la enfermería y dejándola en una camilla la enfermera lo saco para revisarla.

Draco estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo.

Draco como esta janeth-le pregunto harry que se agarro las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

No me an dicho nada apenas hace unos minutos la traje se veía muy mal estaba pálida-le dijo draco.

Joven malfoy-salio la enfermera.

Como esta-dijeron draco y harry a la vez.

Esta bien solo no se había alimentado bien pero...-dijo al enfermera y paro.

Pero que-dijo draco.

Uno de sus tobillos esta ligeramente lastimado no puede hacer movimientos bruscos-dijo la enfermera.

Pero podrá cantar mañana verdad-le pregunto harry.

Oh claro que si pero que tenga cuidado-le dijo la enfermera.

Podemos verla-preguntaron.

Claro esta comiendo-dijo

Harry y draco entraron y la vieron estaba sentada en la camilla tapada con las sabanas blancas y con una charola de comida.

Como se te pudo haber ocurrido hacer eso aquer-le dijo harry enojado.

No estoy para que me regañes –le dijo janeth.

Como quieres que no te regañe si no habías comido bien y hacer tanto esfuerzo te pusiste haber dañado-le dijo el.

Y lo hice me lastime el tobillo-dijo ella entre lagrimas y mostrándoles estaba su tobillo vendado.

Todo estará bien amor no te preocupes-dijo draco abrazándola.

Pero no voy a poder bailar como quería-dijo ella con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

El profesor snape llamo a draco y se tuvo que retirar y harry se quedo con janeth.

Janeth te puedo hacer una pregunta-le dijo harry.

Dime-dijo ella leyendo un libro.

Por que hiciste esto-le dijo el mirándola.

Por que si harry-le dijo ella sin dejar de ver el libro.

Dímelo por favor-le dijo el bajando el libro y haciendo que lo mirase.

Por que me retaron-dijo ella.

Quien-dijo el.

Emy-dijo ella con rabia en los ojos y apretando sus puños en las sabanas.

Y por que-le pregunto confuso.

Por que esa estupida me quiere quitar a draco y me debe dos accidentes que tuve dijo ella pero me vengare.

Que accidentes pregunto el-confuso y asustado por la forma en que hablaba su amiga.

Me amenazo caí en el barranco gracias a que ella me empujo-dijo ella.

Harry solo se impresiono-tienes que decirle esto a el director-dijo el.

No harry ni se te ocurra yo me tengo que vengar de esto-dijo ella al verlo.

Janeth pero tu no eres así-le dijo harry.

Soy orgullosa harry-le dijo ella-es lo único que no me gusta de mi, mi orgullo-dijo ella abriendo de nuevo el libro y empezando a leerlo.

Harry ninguna palabra de esto por favor-le dijo ella.

Esta bien-dijo el.

Janeth se quedo dormida con el libro en su pecho y draco entro y vio a hermione dormida recargada en la cama con sus brazos cruzados y la cabeza escondida en ellos, draco le toco el hombro y se levanto.

Ve a dormir yo la cuido-le dijo y hermione se fue.

Draco contemplaba a la joven que estaba durmiendo ya se veía mejor su color de mejillas había vuelto.

Eres tan linda –le decia mientras acariciaba su pelo.

tu también-le dijo ella mientras lo miraba.

Desde cuando estas despierta-le pregunto el.

Desde que sentí tu aroma-dijo ella viendo esos ojos grises.

Draco le tomo la mano y la miro y le tomo la barbilla acercándose el lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron en un calido beso en la cual esos besos se fueron transformando en caricias, fueron desprendiendo de su cuerpo prendas de ropa en la que quedaron solo en ropa interior.

Janeth savia que draco seria el único que la hacia sentir feliz.

Los rallos de luz la despertaron contemplando al joven de 16 años que ya hacia alado de ella abrazándola, sus cabellos caían en su rostro rebeldemente en la cual a ella le gusto y le dio un calido beso de buenos días en los labios en la cual el lo correspondió con una sonrisa abriendo esos bellos ojos.

Como dormiste-le pregunto su novio.

Gracias a ti dormí perfecto-dijo ella poniéndose nuevamente la pijama y el ,el uniforme.

La enfermera entro y vio a janeth y a draco platicando.

Señorita janeth ya se puede retirar solo tenga cuidado con su tobillo que esta débilmente herido.

Si dijo ella.

Janeth se cambio de ropa y salio con draco, janeth mostraba una mueca de dolor cada vez que apoyaba su pie.

Draco la tomo por supresa y la cargo en brazos.

Draco bájame-le decia.

Estas lastimada te llevare a tu sala común-le dijo el.

Pero no puedes entrar-le dijo ella.

Lo se pero harry ya espera afuera-dijo el.

Draco caminaba con janeth en brazos directo a su sala común y vio a harry afuera.

Como te sientes-le pregunto harry acercándose.

Me siento como una inútil-dijo ella un poco enojada.

Si quieres estar bien para el evento tienes que hacer lo que digamos-dijo el.

Jaja bájame draco si-le dijo y ella y el obedeció-au-janeth se lastimo al apoyar su pie derecho en al cual era el lastimado.

Viste dijo harry cargándola.

Harry bájame-le decia ella haciendo pucheros.

No-le dijo el-te veo al rato draco-dijo harry entrando y sentando a janeth en el sillón.

Me tratan como una niña solo me lastime el tobillo-dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

Corrección te comportas como una niña-le dijo el.

Eso crees-le dijo ella viéndolo desafiadamente.

Si-dijo el siguiéndole el juego.

Esta bien-dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa.

Llegaron hermione ron y ginny y se sentaron y platicaron la mayor parte de la tarde.

Entre pláticas y risas se les fue el tiempo y cuando harry miro su reloj ya eran las 6 de la tarde.

Ya vieron que hora es-dijo harry.

Son las seis y que-dijo ron.

LAS SEIS-dijeron al mismo tiempo janeth y ginny

Tenemos que estar antes de las ocho-dijo ginny.

Janeth hermione y ginny fueron a sus habitaciones.

Y por donde empezamos pregunto hermione.

Primero por ponernos el vestido y los zapatos luego por el peinado y al ultimo el maquillaje y lo que falte esta bien-dijo ginny.

Bien-dijeron y empezaron a ponerse los trajes.

Y por que tienen que llevar esta capucha negra pregunto hermione al ponerse su vestido.

No ce creo que no quieren que nos vean u algo así decia ginny abrochando sus zapatillas.

Lista janeth le pregunto hermione.

Si-dijo ella saliendo del baño.

Wau-dijeron las dos

Que pasa-dijo janeth.

Te ves bien-dijo ginny.

Gracias pero tu vestido esta genial-le dijo al verla.

Bueno empecemos a secarnos el pelo luego yo le lacio el pelo a hermione mientras ella le hace unos rizos a ginny-decia janeth mientras con un toque de su varita laceaba el pelo de hermione.

Perfecto-decia ginny y hermione cuando se miraban al espejo ya terminadas.

Janeth déjate el pelo suelto nunca te lo hemos visto así-le dijo hermione.

Oye es verdad nunca lo e visto suelto-le dijo ginny.

Es que no me gusta-decía janeth mirándose en un espejo y acomodando su pelo perfectamente hechos sus rulos en el listón de colores que le había regalado ginny se veía muy linda le brillaba el pelo con brillantitos.

Janeth y ginny se pusieron las capuchas negras y no se miraba nada de ellas solo sus caras y muy poco.

Las chicas bajaron y esperaban ron y harry.

Hola dijeron las tres.

Ron vio a hermione estaba mejor que fiestas anteriores traía un vestido corto que estaba roto del abdomen y con brillantes con pequeños listones negros de su hombro era negro muy hermoso, con sus aretes negros y un collar que era largo de piedritas negras muy hermosas con 5 pulseras en su mano derecha sus zapatos eran de pico con un listón grueso que se cruzaba en su piernas.

Te vez divina-le dijo el dándole un ramo de flores rojas.

Tu también estas guapísimo-le dijo ella al ver tan escultura estaba enfrente de ella traía un pantalón de salir con un cinturón negro y unos zapatos negros un una blusa azul marino.

Harry estaba divino traía una blusa de manga larga fresca de botones pero los primeros tres estaban desabotonados con una corbata negra desordenada haciéndolo ver sexy con el pantalón negro de salir y un cinturón negro con zapatón negros.

Que guapo te vez-le dijo ginny.

Lastima que no te puedo ver-le dijo el mostrándole un ramo de rosas.

No te preocupes falta poco-dijo ella y los 5 salieron por el retrato viendo a draco en la cual noto que janeth ya podía caminar un poco bien y no se le notaba mucho.

Hola amor-le dijo el mostrándole un ramo de flores blancas.

Que lindo detalle gracias-le dijo ella besándolo.

Nos vamos-dijo el dando su brazo a coger.

Si-dijo ella cogiendo su brazo y caminando hacia la salida con los demás.

Los chicos salieron a las afueras y estaba muy bien decorado habían mesitas para dos la mesa era redonda con un mantel blanco y uno rojo mediano enzima con una lamparita en forma de corazón que flotaba estaba la pista de baile llena de globos de corazones con pétalos de rosas rojas.

los chicos miraron hacia el lago y hay estaba el escenario flotando en el agua tenia como pantallas a los lados estaba muy bien decorado.

Los chicos fueron por un camino para ir atrás del escenario en la cual estaban rodeados de agua hay estaban todas las que participarían y los jóvenes que bailarían con ellas, draco se enojo al ver a Andréu.

Emy topa con Andréu…

Andréu eres tu que guapo estas-le dijo emy al ver al joven estaba muy guapo esa noche.

Tu no te quedas atrás emy-le dijo.

Gracias e notado que ves mucho a aquer-le dijo ella con una sonrisa de mala.

Si esa chica me fascina le dijo el viendo a janeth en la que estaba con draco abrazada.

Y no tienes algún plan para esta noche-le pregunto emy curiosamente.

Si en su canción pienso besarla-le dijo el.

Enserio-dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Si-dijo el.

Y no te preocupa que su novio se valla a enojar-le dijo ella.

La verdad ni me interesa-le dijo el.

O pues que bien bueno me tengo que retirar que te valla bien en el baile con aquer-le dijo ella caminando hacia pansy en la que estaba con blaice.

Esto será genial draco se enojara con janeth a causa de ese beso-decia ella con una sonrisa maligna.

Bien chicos ya es hora así que despídanse de sus novios en la cual ya tienen reservadas sus mesas al frente así que adiós-dijo al profesora y los chicos se despidieron de ellas.

Cálmate me pones nerviosa-le decia una ginny intranquila gracias a su amiga janeth que no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-grito janeth al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Nerviosa verdad-le dijo Andréu en la cual estaba atrás de ella.

Si-decia janeth jugando con sus manos en la cual temblaban.

No te preocupes saldrá todo bien-le dijo el.

Gracias, dijo ella.

Bien chicas están listas las slytherin y griffindor-dijo la profesora.

Si-gritaron las seis.

Los chicos entraron acomodándose las capuchas luego ellas se acomodaron enfrente de ellos empezó una explosión y salio humo en sus pies se quitaron las capuchas todos dando mostrar a los jóvenes janeth se voltio y miro a Andréu el le sonrió y le dijo-tranquila-janeth le respondió con una sonrisa y el agarro su pierna para hacer la poce del inicio del baile.

Draco los noto y se puso celoso.

Cálmate draco-le decia ron en la cual estaban ellos 3 sentados en una mesa grande de enfrente con blaice.

Como quieres que me calme si ese entupido esta tocando a mi novia-le decia draco enojado a ron mientras miraban el baile.

harry estaba ardiendo de rabia ante el baile.

Janeth sonreía al ritmo que la movía Andréu y mientras las vueltas y las levantadas en el aire y uno que otro acercamiento que hacían que los jóvenes que estén sentados en las mesas se ardían.

Los hombres que bailaban con las jóvenes traían un pantalón negro y una blusa negra con unos zapatos negros mientras ellas traían una falda hasta las rodillas con una abertura larga con unos pedacillos ondulados con un cinturón a la cadera que brillaba muy bonito con una blusa de tirantes negra con una abertura en el ombligo y con tacones altos.

Harry cálmate solo es un baile-le decia hermione que se acababa de sentar alado de ron en la cual alado de ella estaba harry.

Hermione te juro que lo matare-le decia harry rojo hasta las orejas.

Eres un exagerado ya cálmate-le decia ella con una sonrisa.

Andréu cargo a janeth luego ella cayo en sus brazos haciendo el final quedando muy juntos y muy agitados sonrieron los dos.

Lo hiciste bien-le dijo el.

Gracias tu también-decia ella recuperando el aliento.

Lo aras bien cantando-le dijo el saliendo con ella tomada de la mano.

Hermione fue a los camerinos de las chicas en la que estaban divididos en tres para cada una entro y se encontró con ginny y janeth apresuradas.

Por que tan apresuradas-pregunto ella sentándose enfrente de un espejo muy lindo.

Seguimos nosotras en cantar-dijo ginny acomodándose el pelo.

No primero son las revenclaw las griffindor son al ultimo dicen que son las mejores.

Que bien-dijo janeth mas tranquila.

Hubieran visto como estaban harry y draco aurita cuando bailaban-dijo hermione entre risas.

Como estaban-preguntaron aprisa.

Enojadísimos pero daban risa-decia hermione riéndose.

No tienen razón para enojarse-decia janeth mirando el lago.

Lo ce pero déjame arreglarte el vestido-le decia ginny mientras le acomodaba el vestido.

Se ven divinas-les dijo hermione cuando terminaron de arreglarse.

Hermione nos podrías hacer un favor-les dijo ginny y janeth.

Díganme-dijo ella.

Queremos hacer un espectáculo en nuestras canciones nos ayudarías-dijo ginny.

Y que tienen en mente-dijo ella mirándolas.

La canción de ginny es primero y tengo unas ideas para ella-le decia janeth a hermione.

Y yo unas para la de janeth así que pon atención-le dijo ginny y platicaron.

Afuera….

Las revenclaw y hufferpuff ya cantaron y estaba afuera estallando en aplausos las personas.

Chicas siguen ustedes-les dijo la Prof.

Hermione no éramos las ultimas-la miro janeth.

Hermione se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa-bueno me preparo nos vemos en el espectáculo-decia ella saliendo y sacando su varita.

La presentación era espectacular…

Las luces se apagaban y empezaban a salir humo con unas luces de colores de pronto salio un holograma de cada una de las griffindor que cantarían y hablaban.

Soy ginny 15 años griffindor cantar es divertido-dijo el holograma y se apago.

Soy patil 16 años griffindor are lo mejor-y desapareció.

Soy janeth 16 años griffindor dejare mi alma en el escenario-y se esfumo.

Un estallido y salio patil entre los humos ella traía un pantalón negro a la cadera que brillaba de las orillas con un top negro unos zapatos de tacón alto cerrados su pelo suelto estaba adorable.

Los chicos estallaron en aplausos cuando termino su baile y canto.

Sigues tu ginny-le dijo la profesora.

Si-dijo ella entrando en una puerta

Estallo nuevamente haciéndola aparecer pero algo la subía a los aires esa noche ginny lucia radiante gracias a janeth y hermione traía su pelo suelto con unos rizos sus aretes y su collar brillaban delicadamente su traje era de dos piezas era una minifalda de color piel que se adaptaba a su color de piel tenia como estampados flores con una blusa de la misma tela y estampados pero se le notaba el abdomen y traía insostén igual con unos botas del mismo color largas que la hacían ver reluciente, harry la veia cantar y parecia una princesa con esos movimientos.

Detrás de mi ventana

Veo pasar la mañana

En espera de la noche

Me destapo el escote

Tu fallida ansiedad.

Detrás de mi ventana

Veo pasar el destino

Disfrazado de asesino

Burlándose a carcajadas

De este ingrato concubino.

Detrás de mi ventana

Se me va la vida

De pronto unas ventanas aparecieron encerrando a ginny y se apagaron las luces impresionando a todos y unos leves destellos salían del suelo mostrando la sombra de ginny cantando y haciendo la coreografía.

Todos estallaron en aplausos cuando ella termino impresionándolos a todos.

Hay dios sigo yo-le decia janeth a hermione.

Otra que se pone nerviosa-dijo hermione.

No estoy nerviosa-dijo ella.

Te están sudando las manos-le dijo hermione cuando las toco.

Y eso que-dijo ella.

Estas nerviosa cálmate-le dijo.

Lista-le pregunto hermione.

Si-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Alhomora-le dijo hermione y janeth se elevo a los aires.

Ginny bajaba las escaleras.

Ginny las luces-le dijo hermione mientras que con su varita contenía a janeth en la cual estaba sentada en una tela muy linda que la enrollaba de los brazos.

Ginny apago las luces y encendió solo una que se dirigía a janeth haciendo que todos la vieran impresionados de pronto pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas caían sin fin Alguno del cielo haciendo ver un espectáculo muy lindo

Fue más o menos así: -cantaba janeth bajando de la tela y parándose enfrente.

vino blanco, noche y viejas canciones-se movía lentamente.

y se reía de mí

dulce embustera...

la Maldita Primavera...

¿Qué queda de un sueño erótico si

de repente me despierto y te has ido?

Siento el vacío de ti...

Me desespero

como si el amor doliera

y aunque no quiera

sin quererlo pieeeeeeenso en ti...

Sí...

para enamorarme ahora...empezaba el viento que hacia ginny con su varita haciendo volar el vestido corto que traía janeth y volar los pétalos, janeth estaba muy bonita esa noche traía un vestido de tela delgada con estampados muy lindos era tela transparente

blanca que hacia ver el cuerpo de la joven que solo se veía el sostén de color blanco y una mini falda que solo tapaba lo necesario su pelo ligeramente recogido con un listón sus aretes y su collar eran de cristal que brillaban con la luz sus zapatos eran de tacón alto de aguja y de unos listones que salían de el enredados en sus piernas.

volverá a mí...

la Maldita Primavera...

¿Qué sueño si...

para enamorarme basta una hora?...

Pasa ligera...

la Maldita Primavera...

Pasa ligera...

me hace daño sóooolo a mí...

Lo que tu paso dejó

es un beso que no pasa de un beso,

una caricia que no

suena sincera,

un te quiero y no te quiero

y aunque no quieras

sin quererlo piensa en mí...

de pronto el listón se soltó dando a ver los rulos perfectos de la joven que volaban con el aire y los pétalos y uno que otro chiflido de los anfritiones y aplausos, janeth no se dio cuenta que había subido una persona y que la tomaba de la cintura, janeth se

impresiono pero no podía parar el la movía de derecha a izquierda con una agilidad ella se dejo llevar sabiendo que el no era draco y que lamentaría haberlo hecho.

Draco ardía de rabia y se había parado pero harry y blaice lo agarraron y lo sentaron

Sí...

para enamorarme ahora...

volverá a mí...

la Maldita Primavera...

¿Qué sueño si...

para enamorarme basta una hora?...

Pasa ligera...

Draco solo miraba como bailaba con ella y le ardía que estuviera bailando con ella tenia su varita debajo de la mesa estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para quitárselo de enzima.

Hermione lo miro y noto en draco algo que nunca había notado los celos todos los hombres los tienen pero en el se reflejaba algo que con una palabra se refleja amor.

la Maldita Primavera...

Pasa ligera...

me maldice sóooolo a mí...

Déjame amarte

como si el amor viviera

y aunque no quiera

sin quererlo pieeeeeeenso en ti...

Sí...

para enamorarme ahora...

volverá a mí...

la Maldita Primavera...

Pasa ligera...

para ti y para mí...-el joven le dio la vuelta a janeth dándose a mostrar entre los pétalos y le planto un beso,janeth solo abrió los ojos y vio que era Andréu…

Draco no soporto y se paro tirando la silla y salio caminando hacia el castillo.

Draco le hablo hermione pero no le hizo caso el seguía caminando.

Janeth bajo del escenario dejando a Andréu pero el la siguió.

Te gusto-Andréu la voltio viéndola.

Sabes que tengo novio-le dijo ella enojada quítanos el brazo del joven.

Eres un patán-le dijo ella mientras se volteaba pero el la voltio y la ensarto en la pared del escenario tomando sus muñecas lastimándola y comenzando a besar su cuello.

Suéltame entupido-le decia tratando de safarse pero no lo lograba.

Me encantas janeth-le dijo el besándola en el cuello y subiendo hasta sus labios.

Pero tu no a mi yo quiero a draco y suéltame-le dijo ella con una rabia por k no se podía soltar.

Te a dicho que la sueltes-le dijo harry quitándolo de encima y dándole un puñetazo en la cara, comenzando una pelea entre los dos.

Harry te van a castigar-le gritaba janeth asustada.

No me importa este entupido trataba de abusar de ti-le dijo el dándole un golpe dejándolo inconsciente.

Gracias-le dijo janeth abrazándolo cuando se alejo vio que le sangraba el labio.

Harry estas herido-le dijo ella viéndolo.

No te preocupes no es nada pero draco se fue enojado al castillo ve a hablar con el si-le dijo el.

Si pero cuídate quieres-le dijo ella.

Si-dijo el viendo como su amiga corría hacia el castillo.

Harry se quito la sangre del labio y camino hacia las mesas en donde estaban hermione blaice pansy y ron.

Que te paso-le pregunto ron cuando vio que le sangraba el labio y tenia unos que otros rasguños..

Andréu trato de abusar de janeth-le dijo el.

QUE-dijo ron.

No te preocupes ya esta inconsciente atrás-le dijo el.

Bien hecho-le dijo blaice levantando el puño orgulloso.

Blaice-le dio un codazo pansy.

Oye se lo merecía-le dijo el.

Draco, draco-le gritaba janeth pero el no paraba seguí hasta las mazmorras.

Draco para-le dijo y el paro.

Valla hasta que paras ya me estaba cansando-le dijo ella pero el no le contesto-que pasa-le dijo ella.

Que que pasa no te diste cuenta lo que paso verdad-le dijo el enojado los celos lo mataban, apretaba los puños el savia que los celos no lo llevarían a ningún lado.

Bien sabes que tu eres el único en mi vida-le dijo ella viendo la espalda del joven ya que no volteaba a verla.

Entonces por que lo besaste-le dijo el aun más enojado que ya ni se reconocía-y permitiste bailar con el-le dijo el mientras volteaba y se acercaba a ella furioso y la recargaba en la pared-PORQUE-dijo el dando un puñetazo a la pared haciendo que ella se asustara.

Yo no lo bese el fue el que me beso y si yo hubiera sabido que subiría lo hubiera impedido pero me tomo por sorpresa tu pensabas que estaba feliz no, estaba pensando en tu reacción mi preocupación por los grandes celos del gran draco malfoy-dijo ella en la cual comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos y el lo noto haciéndose sentir un Invesil al hacerla llorar y el savia que decia la verdad, el la abrazo lentamente haciendo que lo viera ,ella iba hablar pero el la callo.

Yo te amo-le dijo el dándole un tierno beso-y se que estuve mal por sentir celos pero cuando el te beso me dieron ganas de matarlo, no quiero perderte por una estupidez-le dijo el viéndola.

Me perdonas-le pregunto ella.

No te tengo nada que perdonar-le dijo el acariciando su pelo..

Gracias-le dijo ella separándose lentamente de el y caminado hacia las escaleras.

Vienes-le le pregunto ella.

Si-dijo el contemplando a su novia se sentía satisfecho por la gran platica y que hubiera pasado lo que el temía , que ella lo dejara.

Los dos caminaban abrazados y janeth se sobaba las muñecas ya que Andréu la había lastimado.

Que te paso-le pregunto draco al tomar su mano y ver que tenia las muñecas rojas.

Andréu trato de abusar de mi-le dijo ella.

Esta vez lo mato-dijo avanzando más rápido y con varita en mano pero janeth lo paro.

No draco por favor no quiero que te castiguen estoy bien y harry ya le dio una lección-le dijo ella.

Que ni ce te acerque por que si no me conocerá-dijo el caminado hacia las mesitas en donde estaban los chicos.

Se arreglo el pleito-dijo blaice abrazando a pansy.

Eres un cotilla blaice-le dijo janeth tomando asiento alado de draco que le paso un brazo por su espalda abrazándola.

Oye solo quiero saberlo-dijo el.

Pues no lo vez-dijo ella con un sonrisa mirando a draco.

Los chicos miraron al escenario en donde entro el profesor dumbeldor.

Buenas noches alumnos, esperemos que se la pasen muy bien tenemos a las ganadoras del evento-dijo el sacando un pergamino de su túnica draco Tamara la mano de su novia y se acerco a su oído.

Te amo-le dijo el.

Janeth lo miro y vio esos ojos hermosos que la hacían sonreír, le mostró una sonrisa y lo beso.

Tercer lugar-dijo el profesor.

Te quiero mucho ginny-le dijo harry recargándose ella en su hombro.

Yo también-le dijo ella y el beso su frente.

Pansy parkinson rito el director y ella sonrió levantándose de su silla y caminado hacia el escenario en donde recibió un ramo de flores y el profesor dijo 300 puntos para slytherin cuando dijo eso empezaron a gritar los de slytherin.

Eso pansy-grito draco levantando una mano festejando.

2 lugar-dijo al profesora mcgonagall

Felicidades amor-le dijo blaice besándola.

Gracias-dijo ella correspondiendo el beso.

Ginebra weasley-dijo y ginny se levanto a los aplausos de sus amigos.

400 puntos para griffindor-grito la profesora dándole un ramo de flores.

Ginny bajo las escaleras y harry la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola asía el –felicidades dijo el besándola.

Gracias-le dijo ella separándose y tomando asiento.

El gran primer lugar-dijo el director.

Suerte-le dijeron los chicos a janeth.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Ella apretaba la mano de draco.

Cálmate tu eres la ganadora-le dijo el dándole un beso en el cuello.

Emy osweld –grito el director.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y empezaron los gritos de que no era justo u puros abullos.

No te preocupes lo hiciste bien-le dijo draco y los demás la apoyaron.

Para nosotros tu eres la ganadora janeth-le dijo hermione.

Gracias-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Lo sentimos a habido un error la ganadora en janeth aquer griffindor merece 500 puntos-grito el director y todos estallaron en aplausos explotaron unos globos aventando serpentinas y brillitos.

Janeth recibió un ramo de flores al levantarse.

Bien chicos aquí no termina la fiesta pónganse de pie-dijo el director y obedecieron.

Con la magia del profesor desapareció las mesas y el escenario transformando el terreno en unas carpas que tenían diferentes cosas como una mini feria, los chicos sonrieron al verlo estaba muy linda carpas blancas y rojas con globos de corazones flotando y los fuego artificiales estallaban en el cielo.

Los chicos fueron a una carpa en donde tomaban fotos y se sentaron todos en unas gradas y les tomaron unas fotos saludando y dando un beso a sus respectivas parejas en la mejilla luego se las tomaron por parejas y luego individuales.

Los chicos se divirtieron mucho y se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna después de que ellos les ganaran unos osos de peluches a las chicas.

Que tal si vamos al campo de quiddich no abra nadie y se verán las estrellas muy bien y volamos un rato-dijo harry viendo a los chicos que tenían unas sonrisas a su idea.

Si-dijeron todos y caminaron hacia el campo de quiddich los chicos iban tomados de la mano algo tramaban ya que en el camino se les notaba llegaron a la entrada.

Mi amor te tengo una sorpresa adentro y te tengo que tapar los ojos dijo el sacando una pañoleta negra y tapándolos.

Los otros también se los taparon a sus novias y las tomaron de las mano caminándolas hacia el centro del campo.

Accio nimbus 2001-grito draco.

Accio saeta de fuego-grito harry

Accio barredora-grito ron y en unos minutos tenían sus escobas.

Blaice tramo otras cosas para el y pansy y no estaba con ellos.

Los chicos subieron a sus escobas posando a las chicas enfrente de ellos.

Janeth sintió algo en el estomago cuando se levaron en el aire.

Se pararon y los chicos quitaron las pañoletas de sus ojos.

Aun no los abran-dijeron los tres sacando su varita hicieron unos movimientos formando algo en el suelo, janeth comenzó a oír una música lenta.

Ya pueden abrirlos-dijo ron.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos y de pronto apareció unas sonrisas.

Es hermoso-dijo janeth.

Esta divino-dijo ginny.

Precioso-dijo hermione.

Las chicas vieron el suelo estaba totalmente iluminado de blanco formando 3 corazones rojos enormes que en medio de ellos habían tres regalos.

Janeth miro a draco que la sostenía de la cintura y a la vez la escoba.

Ustedes hicieron esto-pregunto janeth viéndolo.

Si-dijo el.

Este hermoso-dijo ella besándolo.

Los chicos fueron descendiendo y bajaron a sus respectivos corazones.

Draco aterrizo al de en medio harry a la de la derecha y ron a la de la izquierda.

Que es esto-le pregunto janeth.

Tu regalo-dijo el.

Otro-dijo ella impresionada abrazada a el.

Tu mereces un regalo todos los días-dijo el.

Te amo draco-dijo ella besándolo.

Ábrelo-le dijo después de separarse.

Janeth quitaba los listones rojos que tenia el regalo liego el papel blanco abrió la gran caja y salieron globos de corazones en el centro había…

Draco esto es-dijo ella con una sonrisa enorme.

El vestido que te gustaba-dijo el.

Pero como lo supiste-le pregunto ella conteniendo el vestido entre sus brazos.

Flas back

Que voy a hacer no se que le regalo-decia una draco preocupado el 12 de febrero en la mañana

Por que tan preocupado draco-le decia hermione cuando se lo encontró afuera del gran comedor.

No ce que regalarle a janeth el sábado-le dijo el.

Yo se que le puedes regalar-dijo hermione.

Que dímelo te lo agradecería mucho-dijo el.

Cuando fuimos de compras ella se quedo mirando un vestido de un aparador de hosmeade que esta enfrente de las tres escobas-le dijo ella.

Gracias-dijo el saliendo del colegio.

De nada dijo hermione entrando al gran comedor.

Y ella fue quien me lo dijo-dijo el.

Esta hermoso-dijo ella viendo el vestido azul era corto de una telita delgadita que tenia estampados solamente y que abajo solo tenia un top y una mini falda atrás solo tenia unos listones azules.

No mas que tu-le dijo el dejando el vestido a un lado y rodeando con sus brazos a janeth atrayéndola hacia el.

Sabes cuanto te amo-le susurraba al oído.

Mucho-dijo ella jugando con el pelo de draco y oliendo el aroma de su perfume.

Y tu me quieres-le pregunto besando su cuello.

Como no te boy a querer-le dijo ella

Harry estaba en su onda con ginny en la cual le regalo un gran oso de peluche negro con un listón rojo en su cuello que sostenía un anillo de plata en la que se lo puso el a ella de inmediato.

Te quiero mucho-le dijo ella dándole un beso.

Yo también te quiero-le dijo el desapareciendo la caja del oso y acostándola enzima de el.

Sabes que estamos en presencia de los demás verdad-le dijo ginny

lo ce-dijo el-si quieres nos vamos a otro lado-dijo.

Esta bien-dijo ella harry la levanto delicadamente y con un toque de su varita desapareció su oso llevándolo a su cuarto.

Voltio a ver a draco y janeth pero ya no estaban hermione y ron estaban en las gradas besándose, ron le había regalado un collar a hermione era de oro blanco con una estrella muy linda que a ella le gusto mucho.

Draco y janeth caminaban por el colegio entrando a la torre de astronomía, las estrellas y la luna estaba todo lo que daban su resplandor era hermoso draco miro a janeth estaba hermosa seguía con su pelo suelto nunca lo había visto suelto ese vestido le quedaba muy bien hacia ver su figura estaba viendo hacia fuera en donde seguía el espectáculo, draco la abrazo por la espalda besándola tiernamente en el cuello.

Janeth voltio lentamente abrazando a su novio.

Draco tengo miedo mucho miedo-le dijo ella.

Por que amor-le dijo el acariciando su espalda.

Tengo un presentimiento que no ce como expresarlo que siento que me aprieta el pecho-decia janeth.

No te preocupes no pasara nada mejor disfrutemos de este dia si-le dijo el.

Si-dijo ella.

Draco la beso lentamente janeth sonreía a lo que hacia bajaba poco a poco a su cuello posando sus manos anchas en sus hombros deslizando el saco que el le había puesto en sus hombros, janeth lo besaba con tanta pasión que esos besos se volvieron caricias, janeth se dejo llevar por el encanto de su novio ella lo deseaba al igual que ella a el ,posando suavemente sus manos en el pecho de el fue desabotonando la camisa blanca el no la dejaba de besar draco la cargo lentamente y la fue acostando sin interrumpir el beso en lo cojines que estaban tirados.

Janeth lo miro estaba agitada no podía respirar por el beso que le daba miro esos ojos estaban impulsivos brillaban a todo lo que daba, draco fue besando su cuello mientras ella recargaba sus piernas en las caderas del joven bien tras el las tocaba delicadamente.

Draco no puedo-dijo ella separándose de el.

No te presionare-le dijo el-yo te amo y sabré esperar.

Seguro-le dijo ella

Si dijo el pero la vez pasada en el campo lo hicimos-dijo draco.

Eso fue hermoso y aventurero y me gusto hacerlo con tigo-dijo ella con una sonrisa-hoy no me siento muy bien dijo ella.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos contemplando las estrellas.

El sol estaba a su esplendor ese dia los pájaros volaban el aire era seco nadie salio de la escuela a causa del calor.

Harry ron hermione y ginny estaban en la sala común harry y ron jugaban ajedrez ginny comía helado en un sillón y hermione estaba leyendo un libro que nadie quiso preguntar ya que estaba muy grueso.

Janeth entraba por el retrato y se encontró con la cara seria de harry y las otras seguían en su rollo.

buenos días janeth en donde estabas-le pregunto ginny.

Con draco por-dijo ella sentándose y aventando los zapatos.

No por nada-dijo ella comiendo.

Y que hicieron toda la noche-pregunto harry.

Te importa?-le dijo ella sin mirarlo.

La verdad no solo quería saber-dijo el.

Pues vimos las estrellas en la torre de astronomía y nos quedamos dormidos-dijo ella.-y tu y ginny que hicieron-pregunto harry y ginny se sonrojo y ron los miro.

Paseamos por el colegio-dijo el.

a-dijo ella-bueno me retiro que quiero bañarme y desayunar que tengo hambre-dijo parándose del sillón y subiendo las escaleras.

Janeth estaba escogiendo la ropa que se pondría ese dia de pronto sintió un leve dolor de cabeza y empezó a temblar su mano derecha.

Cálmate janeth tu puedes ya no tardas en entrenar de nuevo-dijo ella y se calmo entrando a la ducha y empezó a tararear una canción.

Que mas quisiera corazón que tu boquita me perteneciera-dijo jugando con el jabón de su pelo.

Que mas quisiera corazón que aceptes esta decisión para adorarnos la vida entera-decia mientras se quitaba el jabón.

Por que será que me gustan las canciones muggles-dijo ella-por que soy fanática de la música-grito ella saliendo de la ducha y enrollándose en una toalla.

No hay momento en que no quiera estar con tigo mi corazón ya se encuentra mas decidido que tu me aceptes que mas quisiera.

Se acabo la canción que cantaba y empezó a cantar otra mientras se bestia.

Antes de conocerte todo era tosiste y sin ilusión eran mis noches frías y una gran vació es el que llenaba mi corazón, pero cuando llegaste de mi arrancaste tanto dolor-cantaba mientras se peinaba-y llegaste tu entrando en mi alma como una dulce nota de una tierna canción.

salio bajando las escaleras y vio a harry acostado en el sillón estaba solo y se le izo raro.

Bo –lo asusto haciéndolo brincar.

Que tal-le dijo ella.

Me asustaste sonsa-le dijo el tomando su mano ya que estaba en el suelo por el susto.

Sonso tu yo no me asusto tan fácil-dijo ella sentándose en el sillón alado de el.

A ya veremos-dijo el bajo.

Harry quiero empezar los entrenamientos otra vez-le dijo ella.

Y por que-le pregunto el.

Nada mas para reforzar-dijo ella.

Janeth tu dejaste de entrenar algo tienes que tener para que vuelvas a entrenad-le dijo harry mirándola misteriosamente.

No te puedo ocultar nada verdad-dijo ella posando su cabeza en las piernas de el.

No te conozco demasiado-le dijo el.

Eso es mentira-le dijo ella.

Claro que si pregúntame algo-le dijo el.

Mi color favorito-le pregunto y lo miro.

El verde-le dijo el

Por que-dijo ella

Por que a draco le gusta y te gusta como se ve con el-dijo el.

Una haber otra mi sueño es-le dijo ella sabiendo que nadie lo savia nada mas que hermione y ginny.

Conocer a un grupo muggle que esta compuesto por puros hombres unos 25 para ser exacto-dijo el

Como lo sabes-se levanto y lo miro.

La ultima vez que te lleve a tu cuarto vi. el gran póster que tienes pegado enzima de tu cama-dijo el.

Se llama banda el recodo potter y cuando empezamos a entrenar-pregunto.

Este lunes si quieres en donde mismo a la salida de las clases aquer-le dijo jugando.

Cálmate potter le dijo lanzándole un cojín que esquivo fácilmente.

Harry le lanzo uno cuando salía por la puerta pero voltio y poso su mano enfrente y salio volando el cojín janeth sintió un leve mareo y empezó a temblar su mano.

janeth –le grito harry al ver que se desvanecía pero la tomo de la mano-estas bien-le pregunto

si estoy bien dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa leve, harry la sentó en el sillón.

Tu no te vas de aquí hasta que me digas que te pasa y por que quieres entrenar de nuevo-le dijo el parándose enfrente de ella un poco enojado.

Janeth estaba un poco asustada nunca había aventado un cojín con su magia se trataba que solo eran hechizos no que podía aventar las cosas.

Janeth miro a harry que la miraba.

Harry mis poderes aumentan y no se controlarlos aun de todo pro eso quiero entrenar-harry noto que su voz temblaba.

Por que no me lo habías dicho antes-le dijo el sentándose alado de mi.

No me daba tiempo-dijo ella.

Y lo que acabas de hacer-le dijo el.

No ce de pronto se dio-dijo ella.

Como que se dio tuviste que hacer algo para aventarlo-dijo el.

No se harry de pronto lo hice y me sentí débil-dijo ella.

As hablado con dumbeldor-le pregunto harry.

Si y me dijo que entrenara pero por el evento no pude por eso te lo digo-le dijo ella.

Esta bien mañana empezamos-dijo el-ahora descansa te veo pálida.

No-dijo ella tengo que hacer travesuras y las are con draco-dijo ella saliendo.

Nada mas que me entere que as hecho algo mas que travesuras y mato a draco.

Janeth caminaba hacia la salida oyéndolo.

Ya las hice en el campo de quiddich hace unos meses-dijo ella saliendo corriendo.

Janeth aquer ven acá-eso fue lo único que oyó decir antes de salir corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

Bajaba las escaleras asía la entrada de la casa de slytherin y topo con balice.

Hola hermosa le dijo tomándola de la cintura.

que onda blaice-le dijo saludándolo.

Que linda estas le dijo-aun sin soltarla, ellos dos se llevaban muy bien y eran muy buenos amigos y jugaban así para poner celosos a sus novios.

Lo se-dijo ella.

Podrías soltar a mi novia-salía draco del retrato y se dirigía a ella.

Oye tío no seas celoso tienes una hermosa tía-le dijo soltándola.

Los celos me consumen cuando soy celoso-le dijo el tomándola de la cintura y acercándola para besarla.

Bien , los dejo yo voy por mi damisela en peligro-dijo el entrando.

Que te he dicho sobre los celos draco-le dijo janeth viéndolo fijamente.

Que son estupidos-dijo el recargándola en la pared-pero no puedo evitarlo odio que alguien se te acerque-le dijo el-y mas si estas así vestida-le dijo el mirándola de abajo hacia arriba ella traía una blusa ombliguera rosa pálida con brillantitos y una estrella con unas aberturas en el estomago con una falda de mezclilla a la cadera de tablones con unos listones cosidos en las orillas rosas y blancos con unos tenis blancos con rallas rosas muy lindos con su pelo recogido con un listón blanco.

Que no me veo bien-dijo janeth empujándolo y saliendo del rincón cruzando los brazos.

Te vez hermosa le dijo el tomando la mano y saliendo de hay hacia el gran comedor.

Que guapo estas hoy draco-le dijo una joven de revenclaw en la que janeth se enojo.

Me gusta tu blusa draco te vez genial-le dijo una chica de slytherin.

Gracias-dijo el.

Un montón de chicas se pusieron alrededor de el.

Draco me ayudaras en pociones verdad-le dijo una pelirroja.

Y a mi en transformaciones verdad-le dijo una rubia.

Si, si pero aurita estoy ocupado-decia el pero llegaban mas y mas.

Janeth soltó su mano y no se dirigió al gran comedor si no a la salida del colegio y draco la vio pero no se pudo quitar de enzima al las chicas esas.

Janeth salio y camino un rato por el terreno encontrándose a ron y a hermione.

Hola chicos-dijo ella.

Hola janeth por que esa cara-le pregunto ron.

Por nada-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-vamos al campo de quiddich harry me presto su escoba y quiero volar un poco-dijo ella y los tres se dirigieron al campo.

Haber como es ese hechizo que dice harry y ustedes para que vengan las escobas-preguntaba janeth.

Accio saeta de fuego-dijo harry atrás de ella en la cual estaba con ginny.

Eso-dijo ella volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.

Para que la quieres-le pregunto el agarrando la saeta por los aires.

Pues para que para volar un rato estoy harta de estar aquí-dijo ella y se notaba un poco de enojo.

Por que no estas con draco-le pregunto ginny.

Por que esta con su club de fans-dijo janeth enojada y rebato la escoba a harry subiéndose en ella y dando un golpe con los pies al piso y salio volando a una velocidad fuerte.

Esta enojada con draco-dijo hermione.

Definitivamente-dijo ron subiendo a hermione en la escoba de el y elevándose.

Han visto a janeth-pregunto draco un poco cansado y sudando.

Si se fue hace unos minutos en mi escoba-dijo el

Y estaba enojada-dijo ginny-que le hiciste-preguntaron

Un grupo de slytherins me invadieron con tareas dijo el.

a-dijeron los dos

janeth volaba traspasando los terrenos y vio una montaña y descendió dejando la escoba alado y sentándose.

No sabes cuanto te extraño mama-decia elle mientras abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su cabeza en ellas derramando algunas lágrimas.

Por que te tuviste que ir papa cuando mas te necesitaba quisiera que nada de esto estuviera pasando y que todo siguiera igual-decia ella mientas veía el collar de su padre que nunca se quitaba.

Quisiera que no existiera volthemorth-dijo ella.

Señor-se arrodillo lucius.

Que pasa lucius-le dijo el que tomaba un libro negro de piel.

E averiguado que la hija de aquer esta entrenando para sacar a flote el poder de su padre-dijo el.

Lo ce lucius-dijo el.

Cuando atacamos señor-dijo el.

No atacaremos lucius esperaremos unos años para hacer pensar que me e rendido, cuando ellos menos esperen atrapare a esa mocosa y le quitare sus poderes haciéndome el mas poderoso venciendo a harry potter.

Si señor-dijo el retirándose.

Janeth veía el lago desde la pequeña montaña veía el atardecer era hermoso.

Lastima que draco no pueda ver eso-dijo ella cortando unos dientes de león que estaban alado de ella-pero debe de seguir con esas-decia enojándose-hay entupidas-dijo enojada-y mas cuando se pone esa blusa que me mata-decia cerrando los ojos y acostándose y recordando a draco que traía una blusa verde pegada y mostraba su abdomen marcado con unos pantalones de mezclilla bajos con unos tenis negros su pelo despeinado.

Janeth se levanto y miro su reloj.

Hay dios no llegare a la cena-dijo ella levantándose.

Arriba-dijo ella y la escoba se elevo a sus manos subiendo ella y flotando tomo una velocidad rápida llegando a el campo y aterrizando bajo de la escoba caminado con ella a la salida janeth voltio para salir por la puerta y vio que draco estaba recargado en la pared con la cabeza gacha y una pie recargado en la pared.

Janeth camino sin darle caso.

Te estuve esperando toda la tarde-dijo el bajando la pierna y caminando serio.

No se por que me esperaste pudiste haber pasado la tarde con tus amigas-dijo ella con una sonrisa de mala.

Tu sabes que no puedo hacer eso ya que iba a salir con tigo pero te fuiste-dijo el parándose con una mirada de ángel enfrente de ella.

Me fui por que estabas ocupado-dijo ella esquivándolo y caminando hacia el castillo.

Celosa-le dijo el en la que estaba a unos metros atrás de ella parado.

Janeth voltio tirando la escoba y viéndolo caminado asía el.

La verdad si estoy celosa por que tienes muchas atrás de ti-dijo ella enfrente de el y el la rodeo con sus brazos a su cintura-y dicen que estas guapo que linda blusa draco-hablaba janeth como niña fresa-y mas cuando ash-dijo ella tratando de empujar a draco pero se iba a caer de sentón pero draco la abrazo dando un giro ella callo enzima de el mientras ella se refugiaba con los ojos cerrados en su pecho en la cual no noto una mueca de dolor de su novio.

Janeth levanto la vista hacia el y vio que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Hay dios que ice-dijo ella asustada quitándose de enzima de el-draco despierta-le decia ella sacudiéndolo pero no reaccionaba-draco niño despierta-le decia-hay dios me muero si le pasa algo y mas si es por mi culpa-decia ella arrodillada alado de el con sus manos posadas en las rodillas vio que estaba rasgada su blusa del hombro derecho y que tenia unos rasguños-a y mira por dios gracias a mi se lastimo, estupendo janeth eres una tonta-se dijo y draco la oyó ya que todo era fingido, draco se levanto rápido y le planto un beso.

Hay draco estas bien-dijo abrazándolo.

Si estoy bien-dijo el con una mueca de dolor.

Eres un bruto me asuntaste-dijo ella parándose enojada pero el la agarro y la tumbo para que cayese enzima de el.

Au-dijo ella.

Draco la pego a el quedando muy juntos y se voltio quedando ella abajo y el arriba.

Con que soy un bruto e-le dijo el.

Si me asustaste mucho-dijo ella.

Draco la beso-ahora lo soy-le pregunto.

Si si lo eres-dijo ella captando lo que draco trataba y lo iba a aprovechar.

Draco la beso más y mas.

Y ahora-le pregunto.

Un poquito-dijo ella.

Draco la beso durando un rato jugando con su pelo.

Y ahora-dijo el.

Y ahora eres mió-dijo ella volteándolo y quedando ella enzima de el besándolo y el la abrazo janeth se apoyo en su hombro lastimado.

Au, au-dijo el separándose de ella.

Hay lo siento lo olvide-dijo ella quitándose de enzima de el.

Vamos a la enfermería-le dijo ella jalándolo para que se pare.

No es necesario solo son rasguños-dijo el parándose-mejor vamos a cenar si-le dijo el.

Esta bien-dijo ella besándolo.

Janeth recogió la escoba.

Entonces que me perdonas-le pregunto el.

Claro que si tonto-le dijo ella abriendo la puerta central viendo a harry y a ginny escondidos alado de las escaleras.

Están ocupados no los interrumpas-le dijo janeth a draco que tramaba interrumpir, entraron los dos a el comedor y los chicos comían cada quien se fue a su lugar y draco se sentó.

Que te paso-le pregunto pansy a draco tocándole el hombro.

Au cuidado-le dijo.

Seguro que fue una fiera-le dijo balice actuando con su mano como si tuviera garras.

Que gracioso-le dijo pansy-y que te paso.

Es que caímos –dijo el.

a-dijo ella sonriendo.

Janeth y los chicos caminaban a la sala común al termino de la cena.

Janeth entro a su habitación y se tiro en la cama y cerro los ojos quedándose dormida con la ropa.

El sol la molestaba estaba a todo su brillo no había nubes.

A beuna hora me despiertas-dijo ella levantándose refunfuñando-por que me tuvo que tocar ventana-se quejo ella levantándose yendo a su armario sacando el uniforme-ya parezco cenicienta hablando así-dijo ella abriendo los ojos y viendo que era temprano y las chicas aun dormían se vio al espejo y noto que traía la ropa puesta.

Se metió a la ducha dándose un baño rápido y saliendo prendiendo el sonido que tenia debajo de su cama.

Apaga eso quieres-le dijo ginny.

No ya levántate al igual que tu hermione-le dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente del espejo acomodándose el pelo y recogiéndolo y comenzando a pintarse.

Termino y comenzó a ponerse el uniforme.

Hoy me cambiare el modelo de el uniforme-dijo ella-ya que hace mucho calor me pondré esto dijo ella poniéndose una blusa de tirantes roja con la falda escolar y las medias con los zapatos y la túnica enzima ahora si se sentía fresca-esto si es vida-dijo ella sacando un labial de brillantes de su túnica y poniéndoselo en los labios.

Listas-pregunto.

Janeth perdóname por decirte esto pero y la blusa de la escuela-le dijo hermione.

Perdóname hermione pero este calor me harta y tengo calor así que me puse esta blusa-dijo ella.

Buena idea-le dijo ginny abriendo su armario y sacando una blusa blanca con rayitas rojas, desde que janeth llego al colegio ginny y ella le valía todo,

Bien hecho ginny-le dijo janeth al ver que se ponía la blusa.

Y tu-le pregunto a hermione.

No quiero que me castiguen-dijo ella bajando las escaleras con sus amigas.

Hola-saludaron las chicas a ron y harry.

Hol..-se quedaron viendo harry y ron a ginny y janeth.

A donde van con esas blusas y la de la escuela.

Tenemos calor-dijeron a la vez janeth y ginny en la que se miraron y se empezaron a reír.

a-dijeron todos y salieron detrás de ellas dos.

Las chicas entraron al comedor y se sentaron notaron que unos jóvenes se le quedaron mirando.

No me gusta que te miren e-le dijo harry a ginny.

Harry solo es una blusa y aparte traigo la túnica arriba-le dijo ella-y aparte tu crees que no me gusta que la revenclaw esa te este mirando a diario-le dijo ginny volteando a la mesa y viendo a la rubia que estaba sentada platicando con sus amigas.

Harry se quedo callado.

Las chicas terminaron y les tocaba dcao draco se sentó alado de ella y vio que traía una blusa de tirantes.

Hola amor-le dijo ella.

Y eso-le dijo mirando la blusa y notando las miradas de algunos.

Tu también-le dijo ella.

Es muy provocativa-le dijo el

Solo es una blusa y a ti te gusta que me las ponga-le dijo ella.

Pero para mi no para todos-dijo el viéndola.

Draco pon atención a la clase y ya-le dijo ella volteándolo para que viera la pizarra.

Las clases terminaron y janeth recordó que tenia entrenamiento con harry así que fue a su cuarto a cambiarse pero no antes de comer por que tenia hambre.

Janeth subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto sacando un pantalón largo con sierres y una blusa ombliguera con unos tenis negros y salio corriendo topando con draco.

Hola amor-le dijo el.

Hola-le dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Por que tan deprisa-le dijo el.

Tengo unas cosas que hacer-dijo ella.

Como que-pregunto.

a..a..este-unas cosas-dijo ella corriendo asía la sala de entrenamientos.

Adiós-dijo el por debajo.

Janeth que me ocultas-decia el mirando como se alejaba.

Ya llegue-dijo ella entrando agitada.

Bien empecemos-dijo el sacando su varita.

Bien-dijo ella sacando la suya.

A no dame la tuya-le dijo el acercándosele.

Por que-dijo ella.

Hable con dumbeldor aurita y me dijo que tus poderes aumentan como me habías dicho y le conté lo que paso y me dijo que en tu familia hay solo tres personas que tenían poderes ahora solo hay dos y que esas dos tenían un poder que donaron especialmente de tu padre tu tienes el poder de lanzar objetos con tu energía-dijo el.

Y quien es la otra persona que lo tiene-pregunto ella.

Tienes un hermano no?-dijo el y ella afirmo.

El tiene el poder de hacer magia sin varita-dijo el.

Bien empecemos-dijo ella dándole su varita y poniéndose en defensa.

Janeth miraba a harry y el a ella, janeth se concentro dejando fluir la energía de su cuerpo.

Harry empezó lanzándole un hechizo y moviéndose ágilmente por toda la sala janeth los esquivaba uno a uno lanzándoselo a el k los esquivaba muy fácil.

Al paso de 2 horas sin parar estaban agotados, los dos sudaban.

Que pasa potter cansado-le dijo janeth picándole.

No y tu aquer-le dijo el.

Tampoco –dijo ella en defensa.

Lista-le pregunto agitado.

Lista-dijo ella recibiendo un hechizo que con mas facilidad de la que antes la evito.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que los dos se tiraron al suelo por el cansancio.

Bien hecho aquer-le dijo harry acostado alado de ella.

Gracias potter tu tampoco lo haces mal-le dijo ella agitada y sudada.

Ahora hay que entrenar tu otro poder-le dijo el sentándose al igual que ella.

Que hiciste para aventar el cojín-le pregunto.

No ce ,no quería que me golpeara y solo levante la mano como si ella evitara eso-dijo ella.

Intentémoslo dijo el parándose y ayudándola a pararse.

Harry se puso en una esquina y ella en otra.

Concéntrate-le dijo el.

janeth se concentro en los cojines que le iba aventar.

Harry empezó con uno janeth levanto la mano para aventarlo pero no funciono.

Tal vez si la hago enojar lo logre-pensó harry y comenzó a lanzarle uno tras otro sin detenerse.

Que haces-le dijo ella recibiendo cada cojín.

Janeth resígnate no puedes-le dijo el.

Que-dijo ella en voz baja.

Vamos demuéstrame que puedes que no te detienes hasta lograrlo-le gritaba harry asiéndola enojar.

Ya basta-dijo ella recibiendo cojinazos-harry para-decia ella pero no lo oía-HARRY PAR-grito ella elevando su mano y en un solo levantamiento lanzo los cojines contando a harry a la pared, harry callo.

Bien hecho janeth-dijo el antes de caer desmayado por el agotamiento y el golpe.

Janeth se desvaneció por la energía usada y por el agotamiento.

Harry abrió los ojos y se le hizo extraño estaba en su alcoba acostado.

Janeth-dijo levantándose y saliendo del cuarto aun traía el uniforme bajo las escaleras encontrándose con ron en la que estaba acostado n el sillón con hermione.

Ron no has visto a janeth-le pregunto el apresurado.

Si esta en su cuarto durmiendo-le dijo el

Esta bien-pregunto el.

Si solo débil por el entrenamiento que voz no nos contó-dijo viendo a harry.

No tuve tiempo-dijo el sentándose en el otro sillón-que hora es aparte-pregunto acostándose en el sillón.

Las dos-dijo ron-

Las dos-pregunto extrañado.

Si las dos de la mañana-dijo hermione.

A OK-dijo el mirando asía el techo.

Febrero paso harry janeth siguieron entrenado hasta que janeth pudo perfeccionar sus dos poderes, en ese mes tampoco se supo nada del señor tenebroso, entro el mes de marzo el comienzo de los partidos de quiddich en la que harry y draco practicaban casi a diario con sus grupos el primer partido era de griffindor vs. Hufflepuff.

Era lunes 10 de marzo…se cancelaron las clases por una reunión de maestros

Vamos harry-gritaban las chicas el marcador era 80 griffindor y 60 hufflepuff.

Y hay va harry potter por la snich pero esperen hay va el buscador de hufflepuff este es uno de los mejores partidos que e visto las escobas chocan haciendo temblar a los que la sostienen harry potter va adelante pero lo arrebazan

Harry empujaba y estiraba el brazo para tomar la pelotita dorada.

Falta poco vamos-decia el estirando el brazo.

Y el ganador es griffindor-gritaron y todos estallaron en gritos.

Harry volaba con la pelotita entre sus manos.

Janeth y las chicas bajaron.

Haber haber compermiso decia ginny déjenme ver a mi novio-decían las chicas entrando en el escándalo.

Tu premio amor-le dijo ginny dándole un beso y se separo.

Espera-le dijo harry rodeándola con sus brazos y acercándola-merezco mas que eso-dijo con una sonrisa picara y besándola.

Janeth salio del grupo y camino hacia la salida topando con el grupo de ex amigos de draco ya que como tiene por novia a una griffindor le dejaron de hablar pero el aun mandaba en la casa solo los que le hablaban era blaice y pansy.

Au-dijo ella topando con unos chicos mas altos que ella muy guapos pero la veían con una cara.

Pero mira que tenemos aquí-dijo un joven alto pelo castaño ojos cafés muy guapo caminado alrededor de ella.

A la novia de nuestro gran amigo draco malfoy-dijo otro joven un poco mas alto que el anterior pelo negro ojos azules.

Que linda eres-le dijo otro era alto pelo café claro largo unos ojos verdes muy lindos.

Lastima que tengas como novio a un traidor a las serpientes-dijo un joven en la que se le izo a janeth el mas guapo de la pandilla era alto un cuerpo espectacular menos que el de draco con una blusa gris floja de botones los primeros no abrochados mostrando una sonrisa muy linda con un pantalón de mezclilla roto de las rodillas con unos tenis negros se veía muy guapo con eso ojos verdes azulados y ese pelo corto castaño.

No le hables así-le dijo ella enojada por hablar así de su novio.

Uy la nena saco las garras de un griffindor, pero aunque no quieras es un traidor-dijo el.

Eres tan hermosa-le dijo el tocándole la mejilla.

No me toques Invesil-le dijo ella quitando su mano.

Así me gustan rebeldes-le dijo el besándola.

No me toques entupido-dijo ella separándose de el y dándole una cachetada.

A mi nadie me golpea menús una asquerosa griffindor-dijo el tomándola de los brazos y ensartándola en la pared.

No te tengo miedo-dijo ella.

Pues lo tendrás si no te cuidas-le dijo el.

De que se tiene que cuidar oscar-le dijo draco a sus espaldas.

Oscar abrió mucho los ojos mirando a janeth y ella le mostró una sonrisa.

De nada draco-dijo el dando la vuelta y viéndolo.

Mas te vale por que si me entero que le pasa algo a mi novia lo lamentaras-dijo el amenazándolo.

Lo ce draco-dijo el retirándose con su pandilla.

Que te hizo-le pregunto draco besándola.

Janeth pensó lo que iba a decir-nada amor le dijo ella por que si le dice que la beso lo golpearía y había profesores en el campo.

Este miércoles es tu juego contra revenclaw verdad-le pregunto janeth a draco caminando hacia el colegio.

Si dijo el abriéndole la puerta.

Janeth notaba a draco serio y un poco triste pero no se atrevió a preguntarle.

Entraron al gran comedor y estaba vació ya que todos estaban en el campo festejando así que se sentaron los dos en la mesa de slytherin desayunaron bien cuando terminaron apenas se iba llenando el gran comedor salieron y bajaron las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

Draco-le llamo janeth pero no le hizo ni el mínimo caso-draco te estoy hablando-decia ella pero lo veía en su mundo.

MALFOY-grito y reacciono.

Que es lo que te pasa, te veo como distraído-le dijo ella.

No me pasa nada amor-dijo el fingiendo una sonrisa-solo que no e dormido bien por entrenar-dijo el sabiendo que era mentira y se sentía mal por mentirle especialmente a ella.

Draco amor tu me ocultas algo mas-le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y se notaba en sus ojos tristeza.

Claro que no amor solo que estoy cansado-le dijo el-tomando de la cintura a su novia.

Dime la verdad-le dijo ella.

Es la verdad-le dijo el recabándola en la fría pared.

Janeth solo lo miraba con desconcierto savia que le miente pero le creerá.

Esta bien-dijo ella el se le acerco besándola.

Te veo al rato-le dijo el y ella solo dijo que si yéndose.

Salazar slytherin-dijo el a un retrato y se abrió, el entro y vio la sala común de slytherin se acostó en su sillón favorito posando sus manos en su nuca y viendo a un punto en el techo, estaba serio y un poco mas pálido.

Pansy iba entrando con unos libros en brazos y noto a draco.

Hola draco-le dijo pansy sentándose alado de el.

Hola pansy que tal-le dijo el sin mirarla.

Yo bien pero tu pésimo-le dijo ella.

Que tienes-le pregunto ella un poco preocupada por su amigo.

Nada solo no e dormido-le dijo el mintiéndole a su mejor amiga.

A mi no me mientas a ti te pasa algo y no te vas de aquí hasta que me lo digas dijo ella sentándolo ya que se había parado.

No te puedo engañar verdad-le dijo el mirándola con sus ojos grises.

Te conozco demasiado se cuando estas feliz triste o en tus días-dijo ella haciendo reír un poco a su amigo.

Mira-le dijo el mostrándole un pergamino que saco de su pantalón.

Hijo:

Solo te mando esta carta para que te enteres que tu ceremonia de iniciación es dentro de 10 meces 2 días a las 12 horas de la noche, desde ese dia pertenecerás a uno de nosotros como, a tus compañeros no les tarda en llegarles una carta de sus padres.

Lucius malfoy.

pansy abrió mucho los ojos ya que sus padres eran mortifagos al igual que los de draco eso significaba que la carta que tenia en sus bolsillos decia lo mismo.

No se lo diré a janeth-dijo el mirándola.

Tienes que decírselo-le dijo ella.

NO SE LO DIRE-dijo el parándose y gritándole a pansy.

Draco-dijo ella parándose y poniéndose enfrente de el y sacando algo de su bolsillo de atrás del pantalón, draco solo supo que a ella también le había llegado la gran advertencia que marcara su vida.

Yo no quiero convertirme en mortifago draco-dijo ella agachando la mirada.

No permitiré que te conviertas en mortifago-le dijo el tomando su barbilla y levantándola para que lo mirase-te lo prometo-le dijo el y se abrazaron.

Y si janeth se entera por parte de otro-dijo ella aun abrazada a el.

No se lo dirás verdad-le dijo el separándose.

Claro que no-le dijo ella.

Yo sabré cuando decírselo-dijo el

Tienes que improvisar que todo esta bien o si no ella lo notara-dijo ella tomando sus libros y caminado asía su habitación.

Draco se quedo pensando.

Janeth se quedo confundida draco guardaba un secreto y no quería decírselo aunque estaba igual ella, no podía decirle así como así hola amor tengo poderes mágicos volthemorth me busca y mi padre fue asesinado por uno de sus entupidos mortifagos-decia elle enojándose y entrando a su sala común sin notar a sus amigos se fue a su cuarto y se acostó y se quedo mirando el techo.

Como le podré decir esto a draco-se decia ella hablando con un póster de su grupo muggle favorito.

Janeth no se preocupo en bajar a cenar estaba muy pensativa ese dia decidió ducharse y ponerse la pijama las chicas entraron y la vieron sentada alado de la ventana muy concentrada en su mundo así que se ducharon y se acostaron janeth no concilio el sueño en un par de horas, se desespero y salio de hay en pijama y fue a dar un paseo nocturno, camino por los pasillos fríos y solos caminaba muy pensativa decidió visitar la torre de astronomía era su lugar favorito en todo el castillo hay se podía relajar y pensar tranquilamente, entro y vio el cielo despejado con unas estrellas muy lindas se sentó en la ventana y miro asía afuera en donde el lago estaba hermoso se recargo en la pared quedándose completamente dormida.

Los rallos del sol la molestaban despertándola, janeth se levanto y miro su reloj eras las 8 llegaría tarde a DCAO asi que salio corriendo sin darse cuenta que estaba en pijama estaba cerca de la torre griffindor y se topo con un grupo de jóvenes de séptimo y se sonrojo por que la miraban asi que dijo al contraseña y corrió asía su habitación cambiándose tomando sus libros y bajando solo faltaban 5 minutos para la clase llego a tiempo apenas entraban a clase.

Por que llegas tarde-le pregunto harry en la cual se sentaba con ron.

Janeth no supo que decirle asi que le mintió.

Me quede dormida-dijo ella.

Harry la miro y le regalo una sonrisa traviesa y ella le regreso una igual y miraron al frente en donde había una demostración de un duelo y como defenderse janeth interesada vio como peliaban ya que en su ex colegio le enseñaban como defenderse pero con artes oscuras en la que a ella le fascinaban.

Termino la clase encargándoles pilas de deberes, janeth caminaba con los chicos hacia las afueras del colegio ya que les tocaba con hagrid.

Hola hagrid-dijeron ron hermione y harry a la vez mirando al gigante.

Que tal chicos como les ha ido-pregunto.

Bien y a ti-pregunto hermione.

Lo común-dijo el-bien júntense con los demás que ya vamos a empezar dijo el janeth voltio y vio que llegaban los de slytherin y revenclaw noto a draco que venia con pansy y blaice goel y crabbe sus inseparables guardaespaldas.

Bien chicos hoy tendrán que ir a buscar a un questlac son pelotas de fuego con patas y una cabeza pueden ser muy feroces si no se les trata bien asi que pónganse sus guates cuando encuentren uno quiero que lo tomen con los guantes puestos y los traigan, aproximadamente estos pequeños se esconden entre las ramas asi que tengan cuidado por que si no están de buen humor les lanzaran fuego-dijo el-bien empiecen.

Janeth se separo y camino un rato sin encontrar nada entro al bosque prohibido sin darse cuenta janeth noto que la miraban voltio y no vio a nadie y siguió caminado buscando en las ramas y vio a uno.

Que lindo es dijo al mirar a un questlac comiendo entre las ramas asi que se puso los guantes y lo iba a tocar.

Yo que tu no lo aria-dijo alguien que la miraba desde atrás.

Por que-dijo ella sin verlo.

Te va a lanzar fuego-le dijo.

Y tu como sav..-dijo ella volteando y viéndolo-eres un centauro-dijo al ver al mitad caballo mitad humano.

Si-dijo el.

Janeth sonrió nunca había visto uno, se le acerco levantando la mano para tocarlo pero se paro no savia si tenia su permiso.

Puedes hacerlo-dijo el y ella sonrió y lo toco.

Genial-dijo ella al verlo-por que me seguías-le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

Es que estas adentro del bosque prohibido y te puede pasar algo.

Que estoy adentro de donde-pregunto viendo a su alrededor.

Del bosque prohibido-repitió el.

Me van a matar-dijo ella-pero no se en donde estoy-dijo asustada.

No te preocupes yo te llevare a la entrada.

Gracias-dijo ella viendo a la bola de fuego que caminaba asi que la agarro y camino con el centauro hacia la entrada.

Gracias por decirme el camino-dijo ella mirándolo.

Niña cuídate mucho-dijo el janeth lo miro extrañada pero no hablo-vienen tiempos difíciles y tienes que tomar decisiones que marcaran tu vida el te quiere pero cometerá errores dijo el centauro parándose y yéndose.

Janeth se quedo impresionada por lo que le dijo.

Janeth camino hacia la cabaña ya había llegado pansy y hermione.

Toma hagrid-le dijo janeth mostrándole la bola de fuego, el la tomo con una sonrisa y la puso en un corral en donde había 2 mas.

15 puntos para griffindor.

Ustedes ya se pueden ir al gran comedor si quieren-le dijo hagrid a las chicas.

Janeth que tienes te veo muy pensativa-le dijo hermione.

No nada hermione-dijo janeth bajando de su nube y sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Draco estaba muy ocupado entrenando con su grupo para el partido de mañana.

Buenos días señores y señoras este es el segundo juego de la temporada aquí se define quien gane este partido jugara contra griffindor para la copa de este año y aquí los vemos entra a los slytherin se ponen en sus posiciones y entran los revenclaw poniéndose en contra de los slytherin este juego estará muy bueno.

Quiero un juego justo-dijo la profesora hoch y lanzo la kuaffle.

Y aquí van los slytherin tienen la kuaffle.

Draco se eleva unos metros, las gradas estaban reventando a gritos draco recibió la kuaffle y fue hacia los aros de su contrincante vio que le perseguían dos por los lados los miro y sonrió se elevo haciendo topar vio al de los aros lo esquivo anotando.

10 puntos para slytherin-draco choco las manos con balice y se fueron draco seguía sin ver la pelota dorada hasta que vio que pasaba alado de su compañero y fue hacia ella.

Vamos draco-grito janeth y griffindor se le quedo viendo.

Oigan es mi novio-dijo ella con una sonrisa y todos siguieron en el partido.

Draco noto al otro buscador y los dos comenzaron una pelea entre ellos dos en las alturas por la santa pelotita, los chicos vuelan a todo lo que daba mientras sus compañeros anotaban draco miro que la pelotita cambio de rumbo hacia abajo y los dos cambiaron y fueron en picada los metros disminuían para caer al suelo los dos se vieron el de revenclaw freno pero draco no se dejo vencer iban en picada la dichosa pelota cambio de rumbo nuevamente y draco freno en seco iba rumbo la pared del estadio draco la siguió con el brazo estirado.

DRACO-grito janeth harry la agarro de los hombros casi se cae de las gradas.

Cálmate el sabe lo que hace-le dijo ron que estaba alado de ella.

Draco notaba que solo faltaban unos metros estiro el brazo y agarro la snich vio al frente el solo cerro los ojos y sintió un golpe en su brazo que trono y callo al suelo.

DRACO-dijo janeth empujando a todos y bajando de las escaleras corrió hacia el y se hinco enfrente de el lo voltio y vio que tenia los ojos cerrados.

Compermiso-dijo el profesor snape y miro a janeth con venganza y se izo para atrás ella, llegando por su lado la profesora hooch.

Llevémoslo a la enfermería-dijo blaice que bajaba de la escoba.

La profesora levito a draco-llevándolo a la enfermería janeth estaba sentada en el suelo recargada a la pared con abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza oculta en ellas ,hermione estaba alado de ella y ginny a su otro lado pansy hincada enfrente de las chicas y los hombres recargados en la pared con un pie recargado.

Se abrió la puerta de la enfermería dando a ver a la profesora y la enfermera.

Janeth levanto la mirada y las vio.

Esta bien solo se lastimo el brazo y esta un poco débil-dijo la enfermera-solo tiene que descansar pueden ir a comer al gran comedor.

Los chicos se levantaron y fueron al gran comedor janeth estaba feliz por que no le pasara nada malo a draco y comió tranquilamente mientras que alguien la miraba desde la mesa de slytherin.

Sonrisas por poco giffindor-le dijo emy que se levantaba de la mesa y salía.

Algo tramaba.

Voy a ver a draco los veo en la sala común bien-dijo janeth levantándose y yendo asía la enfermería entro sin tocar la puerta y lo vio dormido tenia vendado el brazo derecho estaba tapado hasta la cintura no traía blusa solo el pantalón de quiddich su túnica estaba en la silla le fascinaba el verde y el quiddich asi que la tomo y se la probo le quedaba un poco grande le gusto mucho la túnica.

Se te ve bien-le dijo draco en al que la sorprendió y se sonrojo.

Gracias-dijo ella-como te sientes-le pregunto quitándose la túnica

No te la quites-le dijo el.

Janeth se la quito-o no aun tengo una tuya cuando me hicieron la broma en mi cumpleaños-dijo ella sentándose alado de el.

Estoy bien-dijo el mirando a la chica-por que tan callada-le pregunto al ver que solo le había preguntado como estaba.

Me dio miedo cuando caíste de la escoba-le dijo ella mirándolo.

No hay nada que no puedan curar aquí-dijo el tomando la mano de janeth y besándola.

No lo vuelvas hacer vale-le dijo ella.

No te preocupes-le dijo el acostándola alado de el y abrazándola.

La enfermera iba entrando y janeth se paro rápido y se sentó en la silla, draco se rió por que su novia se puso nerviosa, la enfermera dejo la puerta abierta y pasaron unas de revenclaw.

Que cuerpo-dijeron azumadas.

Que no se ponga de nuevo la túnica dijo otra la enfermera cerro la puerta-no saben que dice.

Entupidas-dijo janeth por debajo pero draco la oyó.

Celosa-le dijo el.

Que-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Mi novia esta celosa-dijo draco sentándose y mirándola.

Como no voy a estar celosa esas…janeth se enojo-te vieron casi desnudo-dijo ella parándose y dándole la espalda a draco que se paraba traía los pantalones bajos mostrando su hábil figura y la abrazo.

Sabes que eres la única no tienes por que tener celos-le dijo el volteándola y mirándola.

Pero es que no me gusta que te miren asi dijo volteando a ver a otro lado draco tomo ligeramente su barbilla con su mano izquierda haciendo que ella lo mirara draco acerco sus labios a los de la chica ella cerro lentamente los ojos y siento el aroma de draco lo beso lentamente ella acariciaba su cuello mientras el jugueteaba con sus mejillas.

Janeth se quedo dormida acostada con el, el la abrazaba los rallos de sol le molestaban al rubio haciendo que lo despertase miro su reloj eran las 10 de la mañana habían perdido 2 clases hasta aurita janeth estaba acostada draco le sonrió la vio solo traía el uniforme decidió dormirse no le importaría que se perdiera un dia de clases.

Janeth se levanto eran las 12.

DRACO-le dijo enojada.

Que pasa-dijo el levantándose.

No me levantaste-dijo ella como si el fuera su despertador.

Te veías tan linda y cansada que no quise levantarte-le dijo el.

Hay-decia ella poniéndose los zapatos-te veo en la tarde en la biblioteca bien se que saldrás hoy tengo que hacer unas cosas vale chao-dijo ella dándole un rose de labios y yéndose poniéndose la túnica.

Donde estabas-le dijo hermione que corrían hacia adivinación.

Estaba con draco y el tonto no me levanto-dijo ella corriendo con libros en brazos llegaron a tiempo la profesora aun no entraba se sentaron en una de las mesitas.

Cuando termino al clase harry ron y hermione iban asía el gran comedor para comer.

Janeth se sentía muy extraña esos dos días habían pasado muy rápido comió y los chicos salían para dirigirse a la sala común, janeth iba a la biblioteca entro y camino para ver si lo veía janeth vio que una joven besaba a un chico entre las pilas de los libros janeth los reconoció en un instante era draco y emy.

Se puso roja de ira y se sintió terriblemente débil, jamás creyó a su Draco capaz de hacerle eso.

Lo que ella no sabia es que emy había tomado a Draco por sorpresa y lo había obligado a besarla.

Draco trataba de apartar a la chica, pero ella lo abrazaba con inmensa fuerza, cuando por fin consiguió quitarse a emy de encima, palideció instantáneamente al ver a janeth parada ahí, viéndolo con furia y decepción.

emy al percatarse de la presencia de la chica y la expresión de su cara, sonrió con malicia y satisfacción.

janeth salio corriendo del lugar hacia la torre de Griffindor, las lagrimas ya se asomaban por sus ojos, Draco reacciono rápidamente y cuando la alcanzo la tomo por el brazo haciendo que ella volteara a verlo.

-¡janeth, espera!- grito Draco desesperado.

-¡Déjame en paz!- janeth trataba de soltarse, pero sin ningún resultado- ¡Vete con emy! ¡Suéltame, eres un mentiroso!- las lagrimas escurrían irremediablemente por su rostro.

-¡Yo no... Ella... Te juro que yo no!- suplicaba Draco.

-¡¡ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO! ¡¡TE ODIO!- con estas ultimas palabras Draco se quedo muy sorprendido y ella logro soltarse y caminar rápidamente lo mas lejos posible.

-¡¡YO TE AMO A TI JANETH!- grito Draco tratando de remediar las cosas.

janeth se paro en seco y contesto con voz temblorosa.  
-SI VAS A ROMPERME EL CORAZÓN Y DESPUÉS MARCHARTE O HACER PROMESAS QUE LUEGO NO VAS A INTENTAR CUMPLIR , SI ESO ES AMOR PARA TI, NO LO QUIERO.

-¡Por favor, ESCÚCHAME!- grito Draco desesperado.

-No tengo nada que escuchar- contesto janeth con odio y tristeza- Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber confiado en ti, ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO, SIGUES SIENDO UN ESTUPIDO MALFOY!

Draco se quedo helado al oír estas palabras, mientras veía como janeth se alejaba.

-¡¡Es importante para mí que tu habilidad de confiar en mí siga siendo verdadera!- grito Draco antes de que janeth se perdiera de vista, la chica solo volteo a verlo con infinita tristeza y frialdad negando con la cabeza y desapareció.

Ahora Draco también lloraba, el si había cambiado, y lo había hecho por ella, así que salio corriendo hacia la sala común de Griffindor dispuesto a explicarle a janeth lo que había sucedido.

janeth entro corriendo a la sala común de Griffindor, donde la esperaban sus amigos.

-¿Qué te paso janeth?- pregunto Harry asustado al percatarse de las lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de su amiga.

janeth solamente siguió corriendo, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y se perdió de vista.

Hermione y ginny fueron hacia su habitación con ella.

harry salio por el retrato con ron y vio que draco se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿Qué le paso Draco?- pregunto Ron a Draco cuando este paro en seco.

-Nos vio a mi y a emy besándonos- contesto Draco volteando a verlo.

Harry se puso rojo de ira y enseguida se abalanzo sobre Draco y lo golpeo en la cara violentamente, después lo tomo del cuello de la túnica y lo azoto contra la pared.

-¡¡¡TE MATARE, TE ADVERTÍ QUE SI LE HACÍAS DAÑO TE ASESINARÍA!- le grito Harry a Draco con furia.

Ron inmediatamente trato de calmarlo, pero Harry estaba muy enojado.  
-¡¡¡Hazlo, te juro que me haces un favor!- le grito Draco a Harry, entre el llanto y la furia, mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre se escapaba por su boca.

Harry al oír esto lo soltó rápidamente- ¡¡Explícate!- le grito fríamente.

-¡¡No tengo tiempo Harry!- grito Draco enojado- ¡¡A quien tengo que ir a explicarle ahora mismo es a janeth!

en ese momento hermione y ginny salieron y se encontraron con ellos.

No nos quiere abrir nos dijo que nos largáramos y que la dejáramos empaz.

Harry miro con desprecio a draco tenia ganas de matarlo por dañar a su amiga.

Que fue lo que paso-le pregunto hermione.

Draco les contó todo lo que había sucedido con lagrimas en los ojos.

Vete de aquí draco-le dijo harry a draco el lo miro-no quiero que te le acerques por un tiempo hasta que este bien-le dijo harry entrando por el retrato.

Draco desapareció se sentía culpable y destrozado por perder a la persona mas importante para el.

Draco entro a su sala común tenia los ojos hinchados.

Draco que te paso-le dijo pansy nerviosa viendo que tenia sangre en los labios.

Cometí el peor de los errores-dijo el sentándose en un sillón y apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas con su cabeza en sus mano las lagrimas aterrizaban en el suelo, pansy no dudo ni un segundo y lo abrazo el se apoyo en su hombro lloraba como un niño pequeño como si hubiera perdido su juguete pero esta ves era peor había perdido a su novia a la mejor persona del mundo.

Draco se calmo y miro a pansy con los ojos llorosos.

Emy me puso una trampa consiguió lo que quería-dijo el mirándola-logro sepárame de janeth-dijo el.

Pero como-dijo ella mirándolo con tristeza.

Me obligo a besarla y janeth nos vio fui tras ella y me grito me dijo que le rompí el corazón y que sigo siendo un entupido malfoy pero lo peor es que me odia-dijo el.

No le explicaste lo sucedido-le pregunto pansy hincada enfrente de el.

Harry no me lo permitió dijo el tocándose el labio inferior que aun sangraba-me dijo que me alejara de ella por un tiempo-draco miro a pansy.

Janeth ábreme la puerta-le decia harry-pero no abría.

Déjame empaz-le grito janeth.

Alhomora-dijo harry y se abrió la puerta mostrando a un janeth terrible estaban sus ojos hinchados pálida estaba sentada alado de la ventana.

Harry se hinco alado de ella abrazándola

Por que harry por que tuve que caer en su juego por que soy una tonta que no sabe como escoger bien-dijo ella llorando en los brazos de harry.

Te juro que se arrepentirá de haberte dañado-le dijo el abrazándola mas fuerte.

Me siento desprotegida-dijo ella.

Harry se quedo alado de ella toda la tarde hasta que se quedo dormida la cargo y la acostó en su cama la veía tan frágil.

Harry bajo y se encontró con sus amigos, se sentó alado de ginny y la abrazo.

Como esta-le pregunto ron.

Esta muy mal esta destrozada-dijo el mirando a ginny-draco se arrepentirá de haberle hecho esto-dijo el.

Janeth no salio de su cuarto en esa semana no fue al partido del sábado en la que harry derroto a los slytherin janeth hacia los deberes y se los daba a hermione para que los entregara no comía nada.

Es mes janeth no salio de su cuarto los profesores se empezaron a preocupar pero el profesor dumbeldor entendió todo y les dijo que faltaría el resto del mes.

Janeth no puedes estar asi-le decia hermione acariciándole el pelo en la cual estaba costada.

Lo se hermione pero no puedo evitarlo mi corazón aun esta dañado-le dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pero janeth tienes que saber que este fue un paso malo hay mas pasos que debes dar-le dijo hermione janeth reflexiono no podía ocultarse de el para siempre tenia que olvidarlo.

Tienes razón-le dijo ella parándose de su cama-tengo que olvidarlo pase lo que pase-dijo ella.

Asi se habla compañera-dijo ginny entrando.

Chicas es hora de cambiar-dijo subiéndose a la cama-ya no mas sufrimiento-dijo ella.

Asi se dice-dijo hermione apoyándola.

Janeth se ducho y bajo estaba harry y ron sentados jugando ajedrez.

Valla hasta que bajas de tu cuarto ron ya me estaba aburriendo con tanto ajedrez-le dijo harry parándose y abrazándola.

Y como estas-le pregunto ron.

Bien ya reflexione todo y lo olvidare-dijo janeth.

Al dia siguiente janeth se levanto con buenos ánimos era 15 de mayo dia del maestro y tenían el dia libre escogió una ropa cómoda se ducho se arreglo muy bien se pinto se recogió débilmente el pelo sus bucles caían muy lindos salio y se encontró con los chicos.

Y a donde vamos-dijo hermione notando que ron la abrazaba y le sonrio.

Que tal si damos un paseo por los terrenos-digirió ron y todos aceptaron caminaban por los terrenos janeth noto que draco pansy y blaice estaba sentado bajo un árbol pansy y blaice abrazados leyendo aun libro y draco recostado en un árbol.

Los chicos miraron que una carroza se paraba lejos de hay se abrió la puerta de la carroza dando a conocer a un joven de cabellos cafés claros con ojos azules.

RICHARD-grito la joven y sus amigos la miraron el joven camino apresuradamente hacia ella y la abrazo.

No sabes cuanto te extrañe mocosa-le dijo el abrazándola aun mas fuerte.

Yo también te extraño mucho hermano-dijo ella.

HERMANO-dijeron todos a la vez mirándose.

Las chicas lo miraron estaba muy guapo ese joven y se empezaron a arreglar y sus novios la miraron y pararon.

Richard como esta mama-le pregunto janeth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, draco presenciaba todo desde el árbol.

Estamos bien-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Pero que te trae por aquí-le pregunto impaciente.

Te extrañábamos mucho y quisimos venir-dijo el.

Quisimos-dijo janeth confundida.

Ya puedes bajar-grito el y un joven guapísimo bajo de la carroza.

Janeth no lo diferenciaba ya que estaba lejos la carroza.

Janeth lo miaba hasta que lo reconoció pero no estaba segura que fuera el.

Richard no me digas que es el-dijo janeth con lagrimas en los ojos, los chicos aun no entendían nada.

Si es el ve con el-le dijo el janeth corrió hacia donde estaba el joven que la recibía con los brazos abiertos janeth llego y el joven la abrazo cargándola y dándole vueltas.

Draco se levanto y veía la escena los celos lo torturaban.

Aron eres tu-le dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos-te extrañe tanto, tengo tantas cosas que contarte-decia ella llorando.

Esas lagrimas son de sufrimiento verdad-le dijo el joven.

Si-dijo ella-pero tu estas muy cambiado-le dijo ella mirándolo de arriba abajo estaba diferente tenia el pelo corto ya no usaba gafas ahora usaba una ropa pegada mostrando su cuerpo estaba muy guapo..

Estas muy guapo-le dijo ella.

Tu no te quedas atrás mi niña-le dijo el mirándola-as crecido mas y mira que guapa estas-decia dándole una vuelta.

Janeth se lanzo y lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos-no sabes que suerte tenerte aurita aquí en estos momentos-dijo ella bajándose de el y caminado con el hacia donde estaba lo chicos.

Todos te extrañan aya-le dijo el.

Los chicos miraban a janeth aun sin saber nada especialmente harry y ron las chicas ya sabían quienes eras eran Richard su hermano y aron su ex novio.

Chicos-dijo janeth parándose en medio de todos.

Les presento a Richard mi hermano y a aron mi mejor amigo-dijo ella tomando tu brazo.

Ellos son harry, hermione, ron y ginny son mis amigos-dijo ella presentándolos.

Mucho gusto-dijeron ellos.

Y que hacen ustedes aquí-pregunto janeth caminando con ellos y los chicos al gran comedor.

El profesor dumbeldor nos llamo y dijo que estabas muy deprimida y vinimos y traje a este loco para que estuvieras mejor-dijo el jugando con el pelo de su hermana-por que estabas triste e-le dijo viéndola.

e.. am…por nada solo estaba deprimida. hermano es que los extraño mucho-dijo ella entiendo y aron lo noto de bolada.

Los chicos entraos al castillo.

Celoso draco-le dijo blaice.

Como no voy a estar celoso viste como ese entupido la abrazaba-dijo el rojo de ira.

Eso te pasa por besar a emy-le dijo pansy viendo a blaice a los ojos.

Yo no la bese, voz me sorprendió y me beso-dijo el enojado y caminado hacia el castillo.

Esta bien pero no te enojes-le grito blaice viendo a pansy picaramente y abrazándola.

Draco miraba a janeth desde la mesa de slytherin, como jugaba con el joven de ojos azules los celos lo mataban ya que el estaba con ella y el no.

Es el verdad-le dijo aron mirando al rubio.

Si-dijo ella bajando la mirada, aron le sonrió y la miro.

Te vez muy linda-le dijo y ella sonrió.

Esos días janeth y sus amigos estuvieron muy felices gracias a Richard y aron harry y ron se divertían con Richard ya que le gustaba mucho el quiddich, janeth hermione y ginny con aron ya que le fascinaba leer y pasear.

Los celos me matan-decia un draco enojado un sábado por la tarde regresaba del campo de quiddich con balice.

Cálmate solo la abrazaba-decia blaice bajando las escaleras rumbo a su sala común.

Hay tu no entiendes nada-le dijo entrando.

Aun lo quieres verdad-le dijo aron a janeth en la cual estaban sentados en las bancas del estadio.

Si no sabes cuanto tengo tantas cosas que contarte que no e tenido tiempo de contar-decia ella viendo como harry juega con ginny ron y su hermano hermione leía un libro alado de ellos.

Chicos bienen a comer-pregunto harry desde el cielo acercándose a janeth y a los chicos.

Si-dijo ella tomando la mano de harry quien la quería montar a la escoba para ir al castillo en poco tiempo hermione de monto con ron y aron con Richard.

Los chicos llegaron y entraron al castillo.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una joven quien miraba a janeth felizmente.

Que es lo que quieres emy-le dijo janeth en mala gana.

Solo venia a molestarte un rato-dijo ella-ya que perdiste a tu noviecito draco-le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No lo necesita estamos nosotros-dijo Aarón poniéndose enfrente de janeth.

Pero mira janeth ya tan pronto te olvidaste de draco-dijo ella jugando con su varita con sus dedos y con cara de malicia.

Eso a ti no te importa-le dijo ella quitando a aron de enfrente y metiendo su mano en la túnica tocando la varita.

Lárgate quieres-le dijo harry.

Bien pero eso no significa que te dejare empaz-dijo ella yendo asía las mazmorras.

Por dios y pensando yo que durmstrang era peor-dijo Richard entre risas-aunque estaba bonita la chica-decia el.

Richard-gritaron aron y janeth a la vez.

Que-dijo el sentándose con ellos y tomando una tostada.

Tu solo piensas en mujeres y aparte ya tienes novia-le dijo janeth tomando un pedazo de pescado.

Hay dios se me olvido mandarle una carta a estef aurita vuelvo-dijo el saliendo del gran comedor, janeth lo miro alejarse y vio que draco entraba y miro a aron rápidamente.

Janeth termino y se paro-bueno chicos nos vemos al rato ya que tengo deberes y voy a la biblioteca-dijo ella caminando-me lo cuidan mucho chicas-le dijo janeth a ginny y hermione.

Janeth entro a la biblioteca sentándose alado de una ventana y abriendo los libros que iba a usar para sus deberes, se aburría de tantas letras que miraba, abrió su bolso para sacar el tintero y comenzó a escribir los pergaminos.

Hola nena-le dijo aron sentándose enfrente de ella.

Hola-dijo ella con pilas de libros enfrente de ella.

Te ayudo-le dijo aron tomando uno de los libros de la pila.

No gracias ya no tardo en terminar-dijo ella.

El silencio invadió janeth cerro el libro asustando a aron en la cual leía un libro de pociones.

Aburrido no?-le pregunto.

Sabes es interesante esta materia-dijo el.

Pero si conocieras quien la imparte te mueres-dijo ella guardando los pergaminos y caminando con aron hacia la sala común.

Los chicos entraron encontrándose con harry y los demás platicando.

Poco a poco se fueron yendo a dormir quedando solo ron hermione harry y ella.

Quisiera tener un lugar de paz en donde te relajes por un momento-decia janeth agotada.

Si lo hay-dijo ron.

Enserio-lo miro feliz.

Si el baño de perfectos-dijo harry mirándola.

Y donde esta eso-pregunto.

Que tal si vamos un rato-pregunto ron levantándose del sillón y mirando a los chicos.

Si-dijeron todos.

Iban caminado hacia el baño de perfectos los 4 eran las 12 de la noche los pasillos estaban desiertos solo con uno que otro perfecto pero hermione se encargo de todo dijeron la contraseña a uno de los cuadros, janeth se quedo boba con el baño era muy lindo era espacioso con un gran yacus en medio que tenia 4 grifos los chicos se desvistieron y entraron mientras las hermione y janeth iban a cambiarse.

Sabes hermione-le dijo janeth con una cara triste.

Que-dijo ella quitándose la túnica y mirándola.

Aun lo quiero-dijo ella-no puedo olvidarlo-dijo ella.

No sufras janeth tarde o temprano lo olvidaras-le dijo hermione a janeth notando una leve lagrima que bajaba por sus mejillas.

Por que me hizo esto-dijo ella recargándose en la pared y sentándose ya cambiada

Traía un traje de baño de dos piezas un mini short negro con líneas celestes en las orillas con un sostenedor negro con tiras celestes como listones en su cuello que lo amarraban.

No se pero-hermione le pensó para decirle que todo era una confusión y que draco quería hablar con ella para pedirle perdón, pero harry le pidió que se alejara de ella por un tiempo.

Pero que-la miro ella.

Nada-dijo ella.

Vienen o que-grito ron.

Ya vamos-dijo hermione-janeth solo pasa el momento feliz-le dijo hermione parándola ella traía un short pequeño rosita con un moñito enfrente fucsia con un sostenedor igual.

Que bueno que solo estamos harry y yo para verte asi-le dijo ron a hermione dándole una mano para que entre al yacus.

Por que ron ella tiene derecho de mostrar lo que tiene-dijo janeth tomando la mano de harry y entrando al agua en la cual estaba tibia.

Si pero estos tributos son solo míos-le dijo ron a hermione recargándola en el yacus y besándola.

Janeth se recargo en el yacus cerrando los ojos y oliendo el aroma de los vapores del agua, se imagino lo que no quería al ver a hermione y a ron besándose re recordó la escena que tuvieron ella y draco en el campo de quiddich en las duchas, de pronto broto una inocente lagrima de sus ojos en la que harry la noto y se le acerco y la quito con uno de sus dedos, janeth abrió sus ojos y lo vio y lo abrazo.

No sigas sufriendo por el, es un entupido-le dijo el acariciando su pelo.

Pero ese entupido es al que yo amo-le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Te prometo que lo olvidaras para que ya no sufras, por que no me gusta ver a una linda dama llorar-le dijo el aventándole agua y ella sonrió y le aventó agua y empezaron a jugar mientras en la esquina el agua ardía.

Era sábado 28 de mayo los chicos estaban en el colegio ya que les azoto una lluvia el cielo estaba nublado no había rastro del sol, las afueras estaba fresco y los chicos aburridos en la sala común.

Es sábado pro dios tenemos que hacer algo-decia Richard caminado de un lado para otro.

No por ser el revoltoso de tu colegio lo serás aquí hermano-le decia janeth que estaba sentada alado de aron en al cual el la abrazaba.

Se trata que los sábados aya asíamos fiestas a escondidas renacuajo-le dijo su hermano mirándola.

A mi no me digas renacuajo-se paro janeth mirándolo furiosa.

Enojada renacuajo-le dijo Richard asiendo enojar mas a su hermana.

Tu lo quisiste-dijo ella elevando su mano y lanzando a su hermano a la pared en al cual se levanto rápidamente en la que en su mano empezó a salir una flama azul.

BASTA-grito hermione parándose, harry agarro a janeth de los brazos y aron corrió hasta donde Richard.

Que fue eso janeth-le pregunto aron.

Mi nuevo poder-dijo ella.

Otro-dijo ron mirándola.

Desde cuando controlas tu poder-le pregunto janeth a su hermano sin hacerle caso a ron.

Lo descubrí hace unos meses y se lo dije a un profesor en la que el me entreno-le dijo el soltándose de aron-y tu-le dijo el mirándola.

También lo descubrí hace unos meses y lo entreno con harry-dijo ella mirándolo.

Hermione ginny y ron tomaron por alto que no les aya dicho janeth que tenia un nuevo poder pero ahora ya lo sabia.

Los chicos se calmaron y pasaron la tarde en la sala común.

Quieres ir a caminar por el colegio-le pregunto aron a janeth.

Si-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Aron tomo su mano y caminaron hacia el retrato.

A donde van-pregunto Richard.

Que te importa-dijo ella caminado.

Los chicos caminaron y vieron un gran ventanal en el ultimo piso en donde se encontraba una luna hermosa se sentaron recargados a la pared contemplándola.

Janeth-le dijo Aarón nervioso.

Si-dijo ella mirándola.

No sabes cuanto te extraño-le dijo el tomando su mano de nuevo-extraño ser tu novio-le dijo el.

Janeth lo miro y el la miro janeth ya no sentía nada por el.

Aron tu sabes que-le dijo ella.

Lo se estas enamorado de el y gracias a el me olvidaste-dijo el mirándola.

Perdóname-le dijo ella.

No te tengo nada que perdonar mi niña-le dijo el abrazándola-janeth no as pensado en regresar a dumstrang, no an ávido ataques por lo que me e enterado y las chicas te extrañan, tal vez estar un rato lejos de aquí puedas olvidarlo-le dijo el.

Aron yo-dijo ella.

Piénsalo no me des una respuesta aurita dentro de 3 días nos vamos si te decides iras al lago en la noche-le dijo el.

Janeth solo respondió con una sonrisa y miro la luna un buen rato mas con el abrazado.

Janeth puedo comprobar si aun sientes algo por mi-le pregunto Aarón.

Como-le dijo ella.

Aron solo se le acerco cariñosamente y la beso, janeth ya no sentía la calidez que sentía cuando lo besaba.


	4. Capi 4: Impulsos de Celos

Draco doblo la esquina topándose con la escena el respondió a sus impulsos y tomo a aron de la blusa y lo separo de ella dándole un puñetazo.

DRACO-le grito janeth-déjalo eres un Invesil-dijo acercándosele a aron para levantándolo vio que su labio sangraba-sigues siendo el mismo que antes no se como me pude haber enamorado de ti-dijo ella mirándolo con rabia.

Draco solo se le acerco y la beso janeth deciaba besarlo una lagrima callo por sus mejillas ella savia que no debía hacerlo se separo de el dándole una bofetada y salio corriendo de hay dejando a aron en el pasillo con aron.

Te juro que si le pasa algo a janeth te mato-le dijo Aarón buscándola.

Draco fue a buscarla también tenia que explicarle todo ya no aguantaba mas.

Janeth corría a todo lo que sus piernas aguantaran salio del colegio caminado por los terrenos las gotas de la lluvia caían por todo su cuerpo empapándolo.

Por que…por que me tuve que enamorar de ti-decia ella llorando mientras llegaba al lago.

Por que fui una tonta al enamorarme de ti, por que mi orgullo es tan fuerte y no deja perdonarte-decia ella hincándose enfrente del lago viendo como la luna reflejaba su rostro en el agua, janeth sentía frió solo traía una blusa de tirantes y un short con unos tenis.

Como puede imaginarme que seria feliz alado tuyo-decia mirando la luna las energías se le agotaban se sentía mareada tenia mucho frió eran casi las 11 de la noche draco y aron la buscaban locamente hasta que draco salio de los terrenos y la vio estaba desmayada alado del lago le toco la frente estaba ardiendo, estaba muy pálida la cargo entre sus brazos y camino asía el castillo no podía llevarla a la enfermería le preguntarían que estaban haciendo a tales horas de la noche en la lluvia, no le dio otra obsion y fue asía las mazmorras fue hacia el cuadro dijo al contraseña no había nadie fue un alivio de el por que meter a un alumno de otra casa era contra las reglas pero a el no el importaban las reglas aurita si no a la joven que traía en brazos, draco no podía ir a su cuarto hay estaban blaice crabe y goel se acordó de un cuarto que le habían dado cuando recibió el titulo de perfecto en la cual solo dormía hay en sus noches nocturnas fue por un pasadizo y se encontró con una pared.

Sangre pura-dijo el la pared se empujo sola y se deslizo asía la izquierda dando a ver una sala pequeña con una chimenea y una cama grande en medio y un pequeño bar. a la derecha con unas lámparas flotantes un baño grande a la derecha con yacus, la recamara era verde con plagiado las sabanas eran verdes con unas lineras plateadas en las orillas habían dos ventanales con unas cortinas con una tela delgadita verde muy linda con unos listones plateados alado de la puerta a la entrada del baño había un armario en la cual estaba abierto hay había ropa del rubio y unos uniformes.

Draco se acerco a la cama y acostó a la joven estaba empapada saco su varita y con un hechizo la seco le quito los tenis y la tapo, fue al baño y saco un balde pequeño de cristal con agua y una pequeña toalla la sumergió y la exprimió y la puso en su frente, janeth sudaba estaba mas pálida y draco se preocupaba, le cambiaba la toalla húmeda y le ponía una nueva a cada minuto.

Draco noto que hablaba por sueños y se acordó de algo que le dijeron en una clase de adivinación que podías hablar con la gente por medio de sus sueños.

Janeth-dijo draco viéndola se veía tan hermosa, la veía débil desprotegida draco al tomo de la mano besándola-quisiera saber si aun me amas-dijo el recargando su frente en la muñeca de la joven.

Si-contesto ella entre sueños draco levanto la vista viéndola y sonrió le toco la frente la temperatura cesaba.

No sabes cuanto te amo, quisiera que nada de esto estuviera pasando y que tu siguieras en mis brazos-le decia el tocando la mejilla de la joven la sentía tan suave y tersa, draco se le acerco dándole un rose de labios.

A la mañana siguiente janeth abrió los ojos lentamente miro que no estaba en su habitación por que era verde se levanto mirando a la izquierda y vio un armario la puerta del baño volteando vio la chimenea en la cual estaba encendida levemente a su derecha vio a draco en un sillón de piel con una manta, se impresiono al verlo pero no le importo solo le gusto verlo lo veía tan lindo unos cabellos caían en su rostro juguetones sus labios se veían muy lindos, janeth se levanto de la cama y paseo por un momento por la habitación entro al baño y vio que estaba muy lindo estaba forrado de blanco y verde oscuro con un gran yacus en la esquina derecha un gran espejo.

No hay que desaprovechar esto-dijo janeth saliendo de el baño y abriendo el armario de draco vio que tenia unos uniformes del colegio y unas cuantas blusas vio una blusa que le gustad mucho era negra con una serpiente enfrente plateada era grande asi que la tomo y entro al baño se desvistió y entro al yacus relajándose un poco se ducho y se vistió poniéndose la blusa de draco que le quedaba grande y se puso el short que tenia salio y vio que draco aun dormía, sonrió al verlo, no traía su varita para levitarlo y acostarlo asi que intento con sus poderes, se concentro para no azotarlo en la pared, lentamente lo levanto y lo fue acostando en la cama, después se dirigió al pequeño bar. para tomar un poco de agua.

Para ser un cuarto esta muy bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ahora el problema es como salgo de aquí-dijo ella.

No te preocupes yo tengo una salida-dijo draco levantándose asustando a janeth.

Malfoy-dijo janeth levantándose.

Te queda bien-le dijo viendo la blusa que tenía puesta.

Quiero que me saques de aquí-le dijo ella.

Después de que te explique todo lo que paso.

No quiero oír nada quiero irme-dijo ella desesperándose no Quero oír mentiras.

No janeth tienes que saber lo que paso-le dijo el acercándosele.

No te me acerques quiero que me saques de aquí-dijo ella viendo que draco se acercaba mas y mas.

Solo quiero explicarte lo que paso-dijo el acorralándola en una esquina.

No quiero oírte me lastimaste eso es lo que querías saber pues ya lo sabes-le dijo ella mirando a la ventana tenia ganas de llorar pero no le daría la oportunidad de verla nuevamente débil.

No es como tu piensas emy me izo besarla para separarme de ti-dijo el mirándola.

No te creo-dijo ella sácame de aquí-le dijo ella.

Yo te sigo amando janeth no quiero perderte-le dijo el-perdóname-le dijo el.

Janeth lo miro fijamente veía sinceridad en sus ojos le creía pero su orgullo no le permitía perdonarlo.

Yo ya no te amo draco-le dijo ella draco se quedo helado al oír eso-quiero que me saques de aquí no quiero verte no quiero sufrir mas-dijo ella.

Draco la comprendió sabia que el estupido error que cometió no seria fácil perdonarlo.

Esta bien-dijo el abriendo la puerta de pared y dirigiéndola a la salida draco se sentía entupido por no haber sido perdonado la quería de vuelta el la amaba.

Draco la llevo asía la entrada de la casa de griffindor janeth voltio al ver como el hombre al que ella amaba se alejaba de ella.

Yo también te sigo amando draco-dijo ella en un susurro y entrando a la sala común en donde se encontró con un Richard cruzado de brazos.

En donde estuviste toda la noche-le pregunto el.

No quiero explicar nada Richard-le dijo ella dirigiéndose asía las escaleras.

Quiero que me expliques todo janeth-le dijo el levantándoos y dirigiéndose asía ella.

Que quieres que te explique-le dijo ella volviendo y viéndolo.

Desde que llegaste al colegio asta aurita-dijo el mostrándole el sillón y sentándola.

Janeth empezó su larga historia.

Entonces por eso estabas triste-le pregunto el.

Si-dijo ella con unas lagrimas.

Ven acá-le dijo el janeth avanzo asía su hermano se sentó alado de el, el la abrazo.

Tu sabes que cuentas con migo-le dijo el abrazándola mas.

Gracias-le dijo ella.

Si quieres que lo mate lo hago e-le dijo el.

Si-dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

Después de una linda charla con su hermano se dirigió a su cuarto escogió la ropa y entro al baño hermione y ginny no estaban seguro que desayunaban con ron y harry, aron fue con Richard fueron a empacar por que al dia siguiente partían.

Janeth se miro al espejo no se veía como antes esa janeth rebelde sonriente y traviesa ahora solo veía a una janeth deprimida aburrida y mas centrada en la escuela, camino asía la tina y la lleno entro en ella y se acostó la espuma la tapaba, mojo su cabello y recargo su cabeza en la esquina cerro los ojos.

Por que de un inocente beso me tuve que enamorar de ti, pero algo creció en mi corazón creo que fue la necesidad del amor, y es que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro si tu no estas yo ya no puedo respirar, y es que por que no puedo ver que se que tu eres y serás solo para mi lo se por que esta escrito en mi corazón-decia ella mirando un punto indefinido de la pared, janeth se quedo un rato en la tina meditando un rato cuando salio se cambio y se acostó un rato en la cama.

Por otra lado del colegio un joven alto guapísimo de cabellos rubios de unos 16 años próximo a cumplir 17 caminaba asía unas mazmorras frías como lo que se estaba formando en su corazón, la soledad estaba llegando a el entro a una sala común grande con sillones de piel con una chimenea no le tomo importancia a sus amigos y se dirigió a su habitación fue hacia su ventanal y recorrió las cortinas viendo un sol resplandeciente, camino asía su armario tomando una blusa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros bajos con un cinturón negro y unos tenis negros no tenia ganas de vestirse como siempre lo asía asi que entro a la ducha y abrió el grifo de agua fría se quito la ropa que traía enzima dejándola tirada, entro a la ducha las gotas de agua recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo, poso sus manos en la pared con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Janeth te tengo que recuperar pase lo que pase, yo te amo y te juro que no me enamorare de nadie mas si no eres tu-dijo el viendo caer las gotas de agua al suelo.

Después de la ducha se cambio y se tiro en su cama pon una pierna doblaba miro asía su mesa de noche en donde estaba la foto de janeth con el vestido blanco con el cual canto en san Valentín, sonrió al verla y la tomo.

Janeth miro al foto de draco en la cual se la avía tomado en san Valentín la agarro y la vio se le formo una media sonrisa por que estaba guapísimo.

Los dos se miraron en las fotos y dijeron.

Te amo-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Janeth la vio y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y dejo la foto boca abajo en la mesilla de noche y se paro caminado asía la puerta y bajando las escaleras en la sala común no había nadie asi que decidió ir a el salón de entrenamientos, entro y encontró todo como al primera vez que entro hay estaba el piano camino lentamente hacia el lo toco y se sentó levanto la maderita que tapaba las teclas y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro comenzó a tocar una nota y conjuro un librito que se estaba flotando enfrente de ella, ella miraba las notas y tocaba el piano dando a conocer una linda tonada.

Marco se ha marchado para no volver-comenzó a cantarla mientras las sus dedos tocaban cada tecla del piano.

el tren de la mañana llega ya sin el

es solo un corazón con alma de metal

en esa niebla gris que envuelve la ciudad

su banco esta vacío, Marco sigue en mi

le siento respirar pienso que sigue aquí

ni la distancia enorme puede dividir-janeth miraba el librito a cada segundo

dos corazones y un solo latir

quizás si tu piensas en mi

si a nadie tu quieres hablar

si tu te escondes como yo

si huyes de todo y si te vas

pronto a la cama y sin cenar

si aprietas fuerte contra ti-janeth cerro los ojos las notas llegaban mas a su corazón dando a florecer algo que no quería su soledad no quería vivir de nuevo eso ya se conformaba con haber perdido a su padre, las lagrimas se dejaron ver en su rostro caían como cristales sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rosadas.

la almohada y te echas a llorar

no sabes cuanto mal

te hará la soledad

miro en mi diario tu fotografía

con ojos de muchacho un poco tímido

la aprieto contra el pecho y me parece que

estas aquí entre inglés y matemáticas

padre y sus consejos que monotonía

por causa del trabajo y otras tonterías

te ha llevado lejos sin contar contigo

te ha dicho un dia lo comprenderás

quizás si tu piensas en mi

con los amigos te veras

tratando solo de olvidar

no es nada fácil la verdad

en clase ya no puedo mas

y por las tardes es peor

no tengo ganas de estudiar

por ti mi pensamiento va

es imposible dividir asi

la vida de los dos

por eso espérame cariño mió

conserva la ilusión

la soledad entre los dos

este silencio en mi interior

esa inquietud de ver pasar asi

la vida sin tu amor

por eso espérame porque-janeth abrió lentamente los ojos vio asía la ventana, estaba cerrada pero con un movimiento de su mano la abrió dejando entrar la brisa, seguía tocando para finalizar la canción.

esto no puede suceder

es imposible separar asi

la historia entre los dos

la soledad...-dijo janeth tocando la ultima tecla, se levanto y tomo el librito cerrándolo se levanto cerro el piano y camino asía la ventana en donde veía el lago se sentó en la esquina recargada en la pared, se sentía sola quería ver a su mama decirle que la extrañaba mucho.

Janeth se quedo la tarde en el salón vio caer la tarde y vio salir la luna llena se paro quería cenar ya que no había desayunado ni comido y moría de hambre se encamino hacia el gran comedor pero antes de llegar se topo con emy..

Hola janeth-le dijo ella.

Que quieres emy no tienes a nadie mas que molestar-le pregunto caminando asía la puerta.

Lamentablemente tu eres a la que quiero molestar-le dijo ella con una sonrisa tonta.

A genial-dijo ella viéndola.

Sabes que ya no tardo en ser la nueva novia de draco-le dijo emy para enojar a la griffindor.

Bien por ti-dijo ella llegando y abriendo la puerta-chao-dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa de griffindor en donde estaban harry y los demás, a janeth le había dolido saber que draco seria el novio de su peor enemiga pero no le llamo la atención el comentario de ella, ya que a draco no le gustaba, janeth se sentó alado de hermione improvisando una sonrisa.

La cena paso muy tranquila para janeth, ron decia chistes que la hacían sonreír unas cuantas veces, harry estaba en lo suyo con ginny, aron la abrazaba y Richard se ocupaba en comer, janeth de improviso miro asía la mesa de slytherin draco salía del gran comedor unos minutos después emy salio tras el.

Harry y los chicos se levantaron se encaminaron asía la puerta la abrió pero vio algo muy comprometedor y la cerro quedando el tras ella.

Que pasa-le pregunto ginny.

Que tal si nos quedamos un rato mas-dijo harry con una sonrisa.

Harry estoy cansada quiero dormir-le dijo janeth quitándolo de la puerta y abriéndola se quedo helada a lo que presenciaba…

la soledad entre los dos

este silencio en mi interior

esa inquietud de ver pasar asi

la vida sin tu amor

janeth solo vio la escena estaban draco y emy besándose en la gárgola de la entrada a las mazmorras, no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo asía la sala común de griffindor.

Janeth-la trato de parar aron pero harry lo detuvo-déjala tiene mucho en que pensar-le dijo el.

Janeth corrió asía la sala común subió las escaleras abrió la puerta de su habitación saco su baúl de debajo de su cama y empezó a empacar sus cosas.

No me engañare mas yo lo amo pero tengo que olvidarlo pase lo que pase y estando aquí no lo olvidare-dijo ella metiendo el resto de sus cosas vio la foto de draco y solo la vio y la metió en su baúl no sabia por que pero la metió , después de terminar janeth escondió de nuevo su baúl y comenzó a escribir una carta y se la guardo.

Se cambio y se acostó no quería saber mas nada de todo esto se quedo completamente dormida janeth tuvo un sueño muy conocido estaba ella y aron en el campo de quiddich de dumstrang se levanto los rayos de sol la iluminaban voltio y vio a sus compañeras dormidas noto que era temprano ya que era lunes y hermione aun no despertaba las miro ya que las miraría por ultima vez avía tomado una decisión una decisión que no regresaría atrás.

Janeth paso su ultimo dia de clase improvisando que estaba feliz y se la paso con sus amigos mas con harry y las chicas ya que les extrañaría mucho cuando ella se fuese, los acompañaba a todos lados.

Janeth te veo muy feliz que te pasa-le pregunto ginny.

Nada solo me dio la felicidad de pronto-mintió ella la tristeza la invadía.

Que bien mañana tenemos salida a hosmeade-dijo hermione.

Enserio que bien-dijo janeth viéndolas.

En la tarde las chicas estuvieron en la biblioteca janeth miraba asía afuera miro el campo de quiddich volaban puntitos verdes los vio y supo que eran los slytherin, se concentro en sus ultimas tareas los exámenes estaban cerca por eso tenían la excursión a hosmeade.

Los hicos volvían de la cena y se sentaron en la sala común a platicar sobre los exámenes poco a poco los chicos se iban a dormir janeth y aron se quedaron un rato mas.

Aron-rompió el silencio janeth.

Si-dijo el viéndola.

Me voy con tigo-dijo ella viéndolo.

Enserio-dijo el con una sonrisa feliz y abrazándola.

si-dijo ella viéndolo aun mas a los ojos.

Esto es genial te veré a las doce-le dijo el levantándose dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla y subiendo las escaleras.

Janeth se quedo contemplando la chimenea y la sala común solo faltaban 20 minutos para las doce subió a su habitación ginny y hermione dormían, janeth saco la carta de su cajón y la dejo enzima de su cama, levito el baúl y bajo las escaleras aron le avía avisado que ya estaba afuera, camino por los pasillos viéndolos por ultima vez, y salio del colegio le sorprendió no ver a ningún perfecto, vio a aron y a Richard afuera de la carroza que los llevarían asía el tren.

Janeth sonrió y entro en la carroza unos minutos después estaban a las afueras de la estación janeth entro con aron y Richard dejando sus equipajes y sentándose en un vagón el tren estaba vació janeth se paso una parte del viaje viendo la ventana hasta que se quedo dormida en el hombro de aron quien se quito al túnica que traía y la tapo.

Janeth cariño-le dijo aron moviéndola despacio.

Si-dijo ella levantándose y frotándose los ojos.

Ya llegamos-dijo el ella salio y vio el gran lago que rodeaba la escuela El castillo de este instituto consta de cuatro pisos, no siendo tan grande como otros Colegios de Magia como Hogwarts. Los fuegos que forman parte de este castillo sólo son encendidos para objetivos mágicos. Los terrenos son de gran extensión, pues comprenden de lagos y montañas. Posiblemente este instituto este convertido en inmarcable (que no se pueda localizar en ningún mapa), pues siempre ha existido una rivalidad tradicional entre los colegios de magia más importantes de toda Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, y Durmstrang, cuyo objetivo de esta acción sea que ningún otro mago ajeno pueda dar con el paradero del centro y robe sus secretos. También, como prevención de que algún muggle dé con el instituto, puede ser que el castillo esté embrujado (que cuando un muggle lo vea, sólo vea ruinas en el lugar donde estaría el Castillo) o que este plagado a su alrededor de repelente mágicos de muggles.

Janeth lo miro y con una sonrisa se transporto en el con el barco que los transportaba asía el todo los años llego les abrieron la puerta janeth entro.

NOTA: de partir de aquí todo será inventado por mi la autora ya que no conozco ningún dato de este colegio.

Janeth entro y vio el gran vestíbulo que había a su izquierda vio la entrada al comedor en medio empezaba una escalera que si doblabas a la esquina derecha te lleva aun par mas que se movían como las del colegio de hogwarts, el colegio estaba decorado con banderas de un rojo sangre, el primer piso era el vestíbulo el segundo y el tercero eran los salones de clases el cuarto eran sus habitaciones ella pertenecía a la casa de holandés ya que el colegio se dividía en dos holandés y fausto ella camino.

Ey es janeth-grito un joven muy apuesto el era alto con un cuerpo muy bien formado ojos grises con pelo negro un poco rizado.

Olsen-grito janeth y lo abraso el la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Que tal niña que te trae por aquí-le dijo el cuando se separo de ella.

Como me vez niño regrese-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

JANETH-grito una joven desde las escaleras.

Estef-le dijo janeth ella corrió hacia ella y se abrazaron.

No sabes cuanto te extrañe-le dijo ella abrazándola.

Estefanía era la mejor amiga de janeth de cariño le dicen estef ella es la novia de su hermano Richard ella era alta muy linda tenia el pelo rubio ojos celestes un cuerpo muy bien formado.

Yo también te extrañe mucho-le dijo janeth aun abrazadas.

Y que te quedas o vas a regresar-le pregunto ella.

Me quedo-dijo ella.

Entonces es buena excusa para festejar-dijo un joven que salía detrás de una puerta.

Tom-dijo ella abrazando al joven el era alto pelo café oscuro ojos cafés el era muy guapo.

Que tal niña-le dijo el besándola en la mejilla.

Bueno que tanto traen con decirme niña-dijo ella y todos empezaron a reír.

Mientras tanto en hogwarts.

Harry abre la puerta quieres-una hermione tocaba la puerta de los chicos apresuradamente con una ginny atrás muy triste.

Que pasa-dijo harry abriendo el solo traía unos boxers azules cortos vio a ginny y la vio mal.

Que te pasa amor-le dijo el acercándosele y abrazándola.

Hermione entro y vio a ron parado igual que harry solo traía unos boxers pero estos eran verdes, hermione lo abrazo y ron se sorprendió por que lloraba.

Por que lloras amor-le pregunto ron preocupado.

Janeth se fue ron-dijo ella y harry solo voltio a verla.

Que-fue la palabra que salio de sus labios y miro a ginny.

Por eso estas triste-le pregunto harry a ginny.

Y ella solo respondió común movimiento de cabeza.

Como lo saben-le pregunto ron y hermione saco una carta de su pantalón.

Hola:

Se que se enojaran con migo por no avisarles de esto, me regreso a mi colegio se que me entenderán fue una decisión que tome, si yo me hubiera quedado un dia mas en el colegio no hubiera soportado, aun lo amo y no quiero sufrir mas y se que ustedes no me quieren ver sufrir asi que e decidido regresar a durmstrang, los extrañare mucho y saben que nunca los olvidare fueron unos grandes amigos y mas tu harry quien me apoyo y me ayudo con mis poderes.

Los quiero y no los olvidare atentamente janeth aquer.

Ron termino de leer la carta.

Hay que ir con dumbeldor y decirle esto.

Profesor janeth se a…-dijo Harry entrando con los demás a la dirección.

Ido lo se-dijo el sentando en su gran silla.

Lo sabe-pregunto ginny.

Si yo la vi. irse-dijo el mirándolos.

Y por que no la detuvo-le pregunto una ginny enojada que avanzo asía le escritorio.

Por que ella sufrió por lo que le hizo el joven malfoy y extraña a su familia no podía detenerla-dijo el mirando a los jóvenes que se veían enojados.

Pero si la encuentra volthemorth que va a ser y sus poderes-pregunto un harry triste y a la vez furioso.

Estará bien-le dijo dumbeldor-y ahora vallan a hosmeade-dumbeldor se sentó de nuevo en su silla abriendo un libro y mirando por debajo como sus alumnos se iban desconcertados.

Te juro que cuando la vea la voy a matar-dijo un harry triste nunca lo veían asi solo cuando recordaba a su padrino sirius.

Me pregunto cuando la volveremos a ver-dijo hermione viendo a ron con tristeza y el la abrazo para que no se sintiera mas triste.

No ce hermione-dijo harry subiendo con ellos a la carroza que los llevaría a hosmeade.

Los chicos caminaron por las tiendas para despejarse un poco y dejar de pensar en ella pero cada lugar les recordaba a ella, fueron a comprar unos dulces y unas bromas y fueron a las tres escobas a tomar algo se sentaron y madame romsverta les pregunto que querían de tomar y pidieron 4 cervezas de mantequilla.

Hermione saco la carta y la comenzó a leer y unas lagrimas derramaron sobre sus mejillas ron la abraso ella comenzó a llorar.

Por que lloras hermione-le pregunto draco en la cual avía entrado y los vio y vio que no estaba janeth con ellos-y janeth-pregunto sin mas.

Gracias a ti se fue-le dijo harry jugando con la cerveza.

Que se fue por que-dijo draco impresionado por al respuesta del griffindor.

Se fue por que te vio besándote con emy y no soportad mas y se fue regreso a dumstrang-dijo ginny abrazando a harry.

Draco los vio y salio de las tres escobas caminando asía el colegio se sentía culpable el fue el causante de esto de que harry y los demás estén asi de que ella se aya alejado mas de el.

Creo que va a hacer el peor cumple años que e tenido-dijo el dirigiéndose asía el campo de quiddich quería estar solo.

Janeth entro a su cuarto sigue como ella lo había dejado, el cuarto era grande para 3 personas en la habitación dormían ella Estefanía y Andrómeda su otra amiga ellas 3 eran inseparables el cuarto las chicas la decidieron en tres la parte de estef estaba decorado con artistas muggles la de janeth de puros equipos de quiddich en la que un póster mas se agregaba el de harry y el equipo de su ex casa griffindor tenia el de slytherin pero no quería ver a draco el de Andrómeda eran puros póster de modelos en la que estaban muy guapos.

Janeth quienes son ellos-pregunto Estefanía que se acercaba a ella que pegaba el póster.

Son unos amigos-dijo ella pegándolo.

Están muy guapos-dijo estef contemplando la fotografía.

Janeth la miro y le dijo los nombres.

Mira el es harry potter mi mejor amigo pertenece a griffindor donde yo estaba el es ron su mejor amigo y los demás son el resto del equipo no platicaba mucho con ellos-dijo ella acostándose en su cama.

Los rumores son verdad llego la mocosa-entro una joven de cabellos largos lacios rojos ojos verdes un cuerpo muy bien hecho la competencia de janeth.

Lamentablemente me tendrás de vuelta Andrómeda-dijo janeth levantándose.

Entonces tendré que soportarte de nuevo amiga-dijo ella abrazándola.

No sabes cuanto te extrañe mocosa-le dijo janeth a la pelirroja separándose de ella.

Ya extrañaba tus cantos nocturnos no e podido dormir bien este año sin ti, y tengo tantas cosas que contarte-le dijo ella sentándose con ella en su cama.

Enserio dime tengo todo el dia-dijo ella viéndola con una sonrisa.

Ya soy novia de olsen-brinco ella de felicidad.

Enserio genial y desde cuando andas con el-le pregunto janeth feliz por su amiga.

Desde ase 7 meses-dijo ella feliz pero janeth se entristeció al oír eso ya que si ella siguiera con draco los cumpliría este mes.

Pero por lo que veo tu no estas muy bien que digamos-le dijo ella tomando su mano-cuéntamelo.

Mejor cuéntanoslo-se unió Estefanía y se sentó del otro lado.

Me volví a enamorar-dijo ella mirándolas ella estaba sentada enfrente de las chicas abrazando sus piernas.

Dos palabras te engaño-le dijo Estefanía.

Hombres-dijo Andrómeda-todos son iguales menos el mió por supuesto-dijo ella.

Pero dinos que paso-dijo estef mirándola.

Todo comenzó en el vagón donde viajaba yo con harry y los chicos…-comenzó a contarles toda su historia.

Al paso de unas 3 horas termino janeth con detalles puntos y comas.

Pero que historia-dijo Andrómeda llorando.

Pero esa emy aun no la conozca y ya quiero ahorcarla-dijo estef estrangulando la almohada de janeth.

Pues esa es mi historia-dijo janeth con cara triste.

Bueno pero ya no estés triste amiga ahora estas de vuelta y con nosotras-dijo ella levantando la mirada de su amiga quien sonrió.

Lo se-dijo ella parándose y subiendo su baúl a la cama lo abrió y vio todas las fotos de sus amigos y de draco.

Janeth saco la foto de harry ron y hermione y la puso en su mesita de noche.

Es el-le pregunto estef tomando la foto del rubio y de ella en san Valentín.

Si-dijo janeth con cara triste.

Es muy apuesto-dijo ella.

La regaste janeth no importa que te aya engañado tu hubieras seguido con el-le dijo estef mirando la fotografía.

Estef recuerda que nuestra amiga tiene el orgullo muy alto-le dijo Andrómeda sacando el póster de slytherin.

Pero mira que hombre dijo ella al ver a blaice.

Chicas creo que me voy a hogwarts aya si que tienen hombres guapos-dijo Andrómeda saltando al cama.

Ya tiene novia querida se llama pansy es una amiga mía y el se llama blaice zabini es de slytherin donde esta draco el también es un amigo mió-dijo ella.

Que suerte-le dijo estef y colgaras el póster-le pregunto.

No ce no quiero ver a draco-dijo ella acomodando el resto de las fotos.

Mira Andrómeda ella es su novia-dijo mostrándole una foto en donde estaban todos sonriendo y besando a su respectiva pareja.

A es bonita pero no mas que yo-dijo ella presumiendo su belleza.

De quien es-pregunto estef al tomar un regalo que estaba forrado de verde con listones plateados.

Era de draco dentro de 4 días cumple 17-dijo ella mirando el regalo.

Y que es-le pregunto Andrómeda en la cual estaba enfrente de su espejo recogiéndose el pelo.

Es un mini estadio de quiddich-dijo ella con replica exactas de el equipo de slytherin y griffindor.

Y no piensas volver a verlo janeth-le pregunto Andrómeda.

No Andrómeda-dijo janeth con voz segura.

Janeth te puedo hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad sin orgullo ni nada-le dijo estef ayudándola con su ropa.

Dime-dijo ella sacando las túnicas que usaba en hogwarts.

Si el volviera y te pidiera perdón a rodillas casi llorando por ti que regresaras y que volvieras con el que le contestarías-dijo estef viéndola y Andrómeda la vio desde el espejo.

Que..-pero fue interrumpida por unas voces que venían de abajo.

Chicas bajen quiero cenar-grito Richard.

Las chicas bajaron janeth se quedo pensando en la pregunta de su amiga.

Que te pasa janeth-le pregunto aron bajando las escaleras.

Nada-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Hola janeth-le dijo un joven de la otra casa.

Hola gary-le dijo ella el joven era apuesto.

Que linda estas janeth-le dijo otro joven y ella se sonrojo y a aron le dieron celos.

Que bueno que regresaste janeth-le dijo un joven de su misma casa era la competencia de su hermano y de sus amigos ya que era guapísimo.

Gracias-dijo ella sentándose en una de las mesas el gran comedor era grande dos mesas alargadas estaban hay con manteles blancos largos y rojos pequeños habían dos chimeneas y en una mesa larga enfrente se sentaban los profesores.

Janeth sonrió en toda la cena por que olsen asía cada cosa con su novia que le daban risa.

Aron vio a janeth feliz y sonrió al verla estaba muy feliz el.

Pero que horas de llegar draco-le dijo blaice que estaba sentando en su sillón favorito en la que a draco no le importo.

Pero que cara-le dijo pansy que estaba alado de blaice.

Se fue-dijo el con tristeza.

Quien se fue-le pregunto blaice.

La mujer quien yo amo se fue-dijo el viendo a su amigo.

Janeth se fue-le dijo pansy impresionada.

Si pansy y no se que voy a hacer sin ella-dijo el agachando la mirada y viendo sus zapatos como si tuvieran algo interesante.

Y que piensas hacer amigo-le dijo balice levantándose.

No lo se mi mente esta en blanco-dijo el dando un suspiro.

Pues deja pintarla-dijo blaice y pansy le dio un codazo-au-dijo el.

Draco descansa un rato te veo mal-le dijo ella acercándosele y levantándolo.

Draco la miro y le regalo una media sonrisa y se fue a su habitación estaba triste no quería ver a nadie, se recostó en su cama cerro los ojos se quedo completamente dormido.

Janeth y las chicas entraron al cuarto después de despedirse de los chicos se cambiaron y se acostaron.

Janeth comenzamos de nuevo-le dijo Andrómeda.

No tengo ganas Andrómeda-le dijo janeth agotada.

Por favor-le dijo ella a ruegos.

Bien-dijo janeth aclarándose la voz y cantando.

Miro caer las gotas de lluvia en mi ventana

se que todo será igual no cambiara mañana

El sol volverá salir La luna será mas blanca

el rió será mas rió..no caerán las montañas. –cantaba janeth dulcemente y sus amigas la oían cerrando los ojos.

Porque me quedo muda prendida en tu mirada,

porque todo es lejano porque sin ti ya no hay mas nada.

porque no existen hadas ni príncipes ni sueños.

porque todo es mentira porque sin ti ya no hay mas vida.

Ginny y hermione se cambiaban mirando la cama vacía de su amiga.

Un dia profundo y claro llegaras a buscarme

en una carroza blanca como en los cuentos de antes,

tu llegaras allí yo seguiré soñando

ese beso que al final te robare mientras tanto.

Por que janeth, por que te fuiste-decia harry mirando al foto de sus amigos.

Porque me quedo muda prendida en tu mirada,

porque todo es lejano porque sin ti ya no hay mas nada.

.porque no existen hadas ni príncipes ni sueños..

porque todo es mentira porque sin ti ya no hay mas vida.

Tengo que recupérate-dijo draco entre sueños.

Jueves 2 de junio

Era un dia hermoso no había nubes el sol resplandecía, los chicos se levantaban felices menos 5 jóvenes que de partir del dia anterior su vida cambio solo por una joven.

Me siento terrible-le dijo harry a ron que se ponía la túnica del colegio.

Lo se no va a ser lo mismo sin ella-dijo ron abrochando las cintas de los zapatos.

No puede ser que de partir de ahora me vaya a despertar como el resto de los años, necesito a janeth para que me despierte cantando-dijo ginny entrando al baño.

Lo se la habitación no será igual sin ella-dijo hermione recogiéndose el pelo.

Mi segundo dia de no tenerte cerca-dijo draco bajando las escaleras.

Por confiar en ti

Te di todo el amor

Que nunca imaginaba

Pagarías muy mal

Todo el cariño

Que yo te entregaba.

Creí encontrar los besos

También las caricias

Que a mí me faltaban

Jamás pensé que un día

Tú a mis espaldas

De mí te burlaras.

Cantaba janeth mientras se duchaba.

Volvimos a lo mismo-dijo Andrómeda levantándose con una sonrisa.

Lo se-dijo estef.

Bien Andrómeda tienes que prestarme un uniforme por que yo tengo invasión pero de hogwarts-dijo janeth.

Esta bien pero cuídamelo mucho-le dijo ella dándole uno.

Janeth lo tomo lo miro por un segundo y tomo su varita, apunto al uniforme y dijo un hechizo que no se le entendió y le dio unos detalles al uniforme.

Que le hiciste-le dijo Andrómeda un poco enojada.

Unos ajustes-dijo janeth poniendo el uniforme en la cama y empezando a vestirse.

Viste se ve mejor no-le dijo janeth ya vestida a Andrómeda.

La verdad si-dijo ella de brazos cruzados.

Hazlo en el mió si-le dijo estef.

Claro-dijo janeth sacando su varita y apuntando asia ella, a unos segundos estef y janeth eran pertenecientes a una remodelación de uniforme la falda era mas corta la blusa mas ajustada y un poco mas abierta de arriba la túnica no arrastraba las medias eran menos largas, la chicas miraron a Andrómeda.

Bein tambien yo quiero eso-dijo ella y en unos seguandos las chicas salian a la sala comun.

Las chicas salieron y fueron a su primer clase.

Janeth mirava las paredes recordaba todas las aventuras que trenia ella y las chicas en eso pasillos como dejaban en vergüenza a las otras chicas de la casa contraria.

Pero mira que guapas chicas-dijo un joven.

Hola gary como amaneciste hoy-dijo janeth pasando alado de el y el jiro y hablo con ella por detrás.

Bien cariño y tu-dijo tomándola de la cintura.

Bien gracias-dijo ella feliz ese joven era guapísimo era alto cuerpo mega marcado ojos entre azules y verdes pelo café claro.

Me extrañaste cuando te fuiste a el otro colé-dijo el volteándola para que lo mirase.

La verdad si cariño-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y soltándose de el.

El al miro alejarse.

Janeth entro a su primer clase defensa contra las artes oscuras.

El salon era grande tenia butacas pequeñas para dos alrededor de la clase en medio tenia un como tipo mesa larga con un forro negro con el emblema del colegio las paredes eran comunes con la bandera roja del colegio.

Buenos días-entro un profesor alto pelo negro largo atado con un listón plateado tenia ojos azules traje negro largo, para las chicas era ale mas guapo del cole por que era el mas joven de los profesores tenia 25 años.

Señorita aquer a regresado-le dijo el parándose en la tarima sacando su varita.

Si profesor-dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Bienvenida de nuevo-dijo el.

Gracias profesor-dijo ella mirándolo.

Podra usted hacer un duelo con migo para demostrares a sus compañeros que tanto enseñan en ese colegio-dijo el profesor.

Claro-dijo ella parándose de su butaca y subiendo las escaleras, saco su varita miro fijamente a su profesor.

Crucio-dijo el profesor apuntando a janeth, ella solo sonrió y con su mano derecha lo reflejo sin que nadie lo notara, pero el profesor se defendió.

Muy bien señorita-le dijo el-pero no es muy buena como yo.

Sigamos profesor-dijo ella.

Rictusempra-dijo el hechizo era muy fuerte, pero para janeth nada era imposible.

Con un movimiento de su mano movió el hechizo para que le diera a el y con una sonrisa de satisfacción el profesor salio volando asía la pared chocando con ella callo, janeth ya iba a bajar las escaleras pero oye que se levanta y lanza un hechizo que iba directo Asia ella.

Janeth no tria barita ya la había guardado, no le quedo de otra y voltio reflejando el hechizo con su mano derecha y dándole al profesor que lo desvaneció.

Todos se le quedaron mirando a janeth, janeth solo voltio a verlos nerviosa.

Entonces lo que dijeron era verdad la señor aquer dono sus poderes-dijo el con una cara feliz-que tonto se los dio a la peor hija-dijo el, janeth se enfurecía a cada segundo por insultar a su padre.

Entonces tu eres a la cual busca el señor tenebroso-dijo el tocando el collar-y este es el dichoso collar-dijo viéndolo, janeth quito su mano del collar.

Que sea la ultima vez que le diga tonto a mi padre y que vuelva a tocar este collar y si el señor tenebroso mayormente conocido por volthemorth-todos se estremecieron al oír el nombre.

No digas ese nombre-dijo el profesor.

Por que no si daría igual decir señor tenebroso o volthemorth yo soy la perteneciente a ese poder el que el quiere, el que lo hará todo poderoso el que gracias a el la persona mas importante de mi vida fue acecinada por un mortifago que hasta ahora no e podido encontrar-dijo ella bajando las escaleras-asi que si vuelve hablar asi de mi padre lo lamentara-dijo ella y tras un movimiento de mano cerro todas las ventanas quedando a oscuras el aula y ella salio sin decir nada.

Las chicas la siguieron.

Que fue eso-pregunto Andrómeda.

No se de pronto la ira me invadió-dijo ella-no me gusta que insulten a mis familiares-dijo entrando al gran comedor y encontrándose a los chicos.

Que pasa janeth por que tan roja-dijo su hermano al ver que tenia las mejillas rojas.

El profesor de dcao insulto a tu padre y janeth enfureció mostrando sus atributos-dijo Andrómeda sentándose alado de su novio.

Lo matare-dijo Richard parándose.

Ya lo puse en su lugar no te preocupes-dijo janeth.

Los días pasaron era sábado 4 de junio un dia antes del cumpleaños de draco, el caminaba asía las afueras del colegio se sentó en una árbol viendo asía el lago y se recargo en el árbol.

Harry ron hermione y ginny caminaban asía el campo de quiddich, harry estaba fastidiado de ver a sus amigos tristes asi que quería pasar una tarde tranquila y caminaban asía el campo.

Harry vio a draco y lo veía mal esos días solo iba a clases y se encerraba en su cuarto, eso es lo que creía el por que no iba ni a comer ni a desayunar ni a cenar, lo veía mas pálido que de costumbre tenia unas ojeras que ni el se las soporta, ya no le hace caso ni a sus amigos.

Lo veo mal-dijo hermione.

Lo se-dijo harry viendo a su amiga.

Lastima que no le pudo explicar a janeth lo que verdaderamente paso-dijo ron.

Que mal, yo me sentiría mal si tu te fueras de mi lado-le dijo ginny a harry besándolo en la mejilla.

Yo también amor-dijo harry tomándola de la mano.

Lo malo es que mañana cumple años-dijo hermione.

Y ella no estará con el-dijo ron llegando al estadio.

Janeth se quedo acostada un rato era sábado vio su diario y lo tomo y escribió lo que hizo esa semana y escribió el apellido de draco, tomo un pergamino de su mochila y empezó a escribirle una carta a harry, cuando termino la ato en la lechuza de Andrómeda.

A hogwarts Edwin-le dijo janeth y salio volando la lechuza.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DRACO-brinco pansy con unos 5 regalos en brazos, draco ni se movió aunque tuviera a pansy enzima y balice alado y a crabbe y a Goel.

Vamos amigo levántate as estado asi desde que janeth se fue-dijo el dejando otros 5 regalos en su cama.

No vez que la extraño mucho-dijo el aun con las sabanas pegadas.

Pero no puedes estar asi para siempre-dijo pansy quitándole otros regalos a sus dos gorilas y poniéndolos en la cama.

Aurita quisiera estar muerto-dijo el.

No digas eso ya levántate-le dijo blaice quitándole las sabanas por primera vez draco dormía con una blusa y un short siempre dormía en boxers.

Haber chicos déjenme sola con el-dijo pansy y blaice la miro extrañado.

No are nada malo-le dijo por debajo cruzando los dedos por atrás, los chicos obedecieron y bajaron asía la sala común.

Pansy cerro al puerta y puso un hechizo para que nadie oyera la conversación ni que la abrieran.

Draco estaba sentado en la cama y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas con la cabeza posando en sus manos.

Draco cariño no puedes estar asi-le dijo ella levantando su cara.

Es ue no sabes me hace mucha falta, extraño sus besos sus caricias todo-dijo el mirándola.

Te sientes solo verdad-le dijo ella.

Si-dijo el mirándola y la mirada de su amiga ya la conocía era traviesa sabia que quería hacer algo y no era con blaice si no con el.

Pansy sabes que tienes novio y ese novio tuyo es mi mejor amigo no puedes hacerlo y aparte tu sabes que eres como una hermana para mi y que yo amo a janeth-dijo draco levantándose y quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

Lo se pero lo tuyo es emergencia es tu cumpleaños y no quiero que la pases mal solo por recordarla-dijo pansy reduciendo los centímetros y posando sus manos en las caderas de draco quitándole la blusa blanca y dejándolo solo con el short, pansy lo acostó y se subió arriba de el se le acerco besándolo.

Draco lo pensó antes de hacerlo y se separo de ella.

No puedo-dijo el.

Lo comprendo-dijo ella feliz por que sabia que la amaba mucho y que lucharía por ella-si la amas be por ella no dejes que el tiempo pase-le dijo saliendo-te espero abajo nos vamos a escapar a hosmeade-dijo ella cerrando la puerta.

Draco pensó en lo que dijo mirando la foto de janeth que sonreía y jugaba con su pelo.

Draco bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa y los chicos lo vieron pero no pudieron llegar a el ya que su club oficial lo invadió de regalos, lo chicos lo sacaron de hay y fueron asía hosmeade y fueron las tres escobas.

1 cerveza de mantequilla y dos wisqui de fuego-dijo el.

Lo siento balice apenas tienes 17 años no puedes tomar wisqui de fuego-dijo madame dándole 3 cervezas de manteca.

Que mala-dijo el.

Los chicos estuvieron platicando un rato y luego salieron a compar unas cosas ese dia no estuvo tan mal para draco.

Una lechuza se paro en el hombro de harry y las chicas la vieron era muy linda era blanca con unas manchas cafés.

De quien será-pregunto harry.

Tal vez una de tus admiradoras-dijo ginny cruzada de brazos.

Amor no seas celosa-dijo harry besándola y tomando la carta que tenia atada en la pata la lechuza.

Es de janeth-dijo el feliz y ginny hermione y ron se acercaron para verla.

Hola chicos.

Se que deben estar enojados por no haberme despedido pero es que no me gustan las despedidas, los extraño mucho, acá esta todo bien no hay mucho que ver pero esta divertido estos días an sido fantásticos pero saben aun no lo puedo sacar de mi mente, bueno cambiemos de tema acá son famosos harry ron balice y malfoy ya que saque los postres que me dieron y los pegue, Andrómeda esta loca por balice y estef la novia de mi hermano por ti harry jeje pero ginny y hermione no se quedan atrás acá un amigo de la otra casa se aloco al ver una foto tuya y Richard dice que la pelirroja estaba muy linda y supe que eras tu ginny al instante, pero bueno acá no a habido mucho espectáculo solo que un profesor insulto a mi padre y me ataco en única clase de defensa pero quedo atontado con los poderes y tuvimos una platica enfrente de todos sobre el gran señor tenebroso, se que hoy cumple años draco y quisiera saber como están todos por aya si me contestan no me enojo quiero el chisme completo.

Ptt: ginny mi hermano te manda un beso, no te creas solo soy yo para que harry el que lee esta carta se ponga celoso bueno chicos me despido chao cuídense mucho.

Att: janeth aquer.

Esta janeth me va a matar un dia-dijo harry y las chica empezaron a reír.

Al dia siguiente janeth recibió la contestación diciéndole que la extrañaban mucho y que no se metiera en problemas y que draco estaba mal y que se cuidara mucho.

Pasaron dos semanas janeth se la pasaba muy bien en su colegio pero extrañaba mas hogwarts pero lo que ella no sabia es que una sorpresa le esperaba al dia siguiente.

19 de junio

Draco hacia una maleta había tenido una decisión lucharía por ella y la traería de vuelta como su novia aunque fuera a rogarle ella lo amaba y el también.

Draco subió al primer tren que llego a la estación era domingo asi que nadie se daría cuenta que faltaría, subió al tren entro al primer vagón desabitado el próximo lunes empezaban los exámenes y todos estaban estudiando.

Janeth se levanto eran las ocho de la mañana vio a sus amigas que aun dormían se metió a bañar lleno la tina y se recostó.

Draco no sabes cuanto te extraño desearía que estuvieras aquí y que me perdonaras por mis celos y mi orgullo, sabes si estuvieras aquí-suspiro y no hablo mas y cerro los ojos recostada en el agua.

Draco miraba ala ventana los grandes paisajes de Europa, eran las ocho de la noche cuando el llego subió a un barco enorme que lo dirigiría asía el colegio de durmstrang lo vio de lejos y pensó que era una cárcel andando bajo del barco y vio unas puertas enormes que se abrieron ante el, draco camino asía la puerta de entrada al castillo pero antes vio a dos jovencitas una pelirroja y una rubia.

Disculpen-le dijo draco las jóvenes voltearon a verlo y abrieron mucho a los ojos y se miraron entre si.

Si-dijo Andrómeda.

Busco a su director quiero hablar con el-dijo draco amablemente.

O claro ven con migo-dijo Andrómeda tomando del brazo a draco y haciéndole unos aojos a estef para avisarle a janeth que estaba en el gran comedor.

Andrómeda caminaba asía la dirección.

Y cual es tu nombre-le pregunto Andrómeda despistada ya que ella ya lo sabia.

Draco malfoy-mucho gusto- y el de voz-dijo mirando asía enfrente.

Andrómeda mucho gusto también-dijo ella y se pararon enfrente de una puerta con la insignia de el colegio.

Aquí voz dejo-dijo ella dejando a draco en la puerta y caminando asía el gran comedor, en la que doblo la primera esquina y corrió, cuando llego vio a estef.

No le as dicho que el rubio esta aquí-le dijo Andrómeda enojada.

No estoy nerviosa no se como valla a reaccionar-dijo ella.

Bien se lo diré yo-dijo Andrómeda entrando al gran comedor y acercándose al oído de ella.

El rubio esta en la dirección-dijo Andrómeda ligeramente.

QUE-dijo janeth levantándose y viéndola y ella firmo con una sonrisa.

Janeth miro a su alrededor todos la miraban.

Pero no grites chica-dijo estef.

Aurita vuelvo-dijo ella jalando a sus amigas asía afuera.

Como quieres que no grite chica si el hombre que esta en estos momentos en la dirección es el hombre de mi vida-grito janeth.

Esta bien chica lo que hemos notado aquí la pelirroja y yo es que el tiene una razón por la que el esta aquí-dijo estef.

Cual-dijo ella.

Quiere llevarte de regreso y como tu novia-dijo Andrómeda.

Pero lo que notamos es que no se ve igual que el de la foto esta mas pálido-dijo estef.

Janeth se quedo pensando.

Ahora yo te hago nuevamente la pregunta pero esta vez son dos.

Si el te pide perdón dejando tu orgullo a un lado regresarías con el-le pregunto Andrómeda.

Si Andrómeda regresaría con el ya que lo amo-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Entonces volverás a tu colegio y nos dejaras de nuevo-pregunto estef triste.

No se-fue lo que contesto janeth-y ahora tengo que descansar-dijo janeth caminado asi su sala común.

No quiero que se valla estef-le dijo Andrómeda.

El amor es algo muy fuerte Andrómeda-le dijo estef-no podemos detenerlo y aparte ella nunca nos olvidara-dijo ella.

Janeth caminaba asía su sala común y oyó unas discusiones en la otra esquina y quiso saber quines eran, voltio la esquina y abrió mucho los ojos al ver la escena su hermano y aron estaban a duelo con draco.

Que pasa aquí-dijo janeth caminando asía su hermano.

Este entupido que quiere hablar con tigo, quiere volver a hacerte daño-dijo aron en defensa con su varita dirigida a draco.

Draco sonrió al ver a janeth estaba muy hermosa con el uniforme, la falda le llegaba mucho arriba de la rodilla se veía muy bien.

Chicos déjenme hablar con el-dijo janeth seria.

Pero janeth-dijo aron.

Pero nada tu y mi hermanos e van a la sala común sin excusas o si no se la verán con migo-dijo janeth y los chicos entraron a la sala común enojados.

A que has venido-dijo janeth seria.

E venido por ti-dijo el viéndola fijamente.

Pues has perdido tu tiempo no me iré con tigo-dijo janeth volteándose y dirigiéndose asía el cuadro.

Déjame hablarte-dijo el tomando la mano de janeth, janeth voltio y lo vio, volvió a ver esos ojos seguros que decían la verdad.

5 minutos te doy nada mas-dijo janeth cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

Primero que nada quiero decirte que te e extrañado mucho y que te amo, y quiero pedirte perdón por mis estupideces, la vez que me encontraste besándome con emy fue en la que ella me obligo.

Pudiste haberlo impedido eres hombre-dijo ella sin voltear.

Pero no puedo yo lastimar a una mujer-.dijo el.-y como iba diciendo me obligo y tu me viste y no pude evitarlo-dijo el su voz estaba poco temblorosa.

Janeth sentía que las lagrimas la iban atraicionar y que iban a salir en cualquier momento.

Y por eso e venido a pedirte que me perdones soy un tonto o mas bien un entupido por haberte perdido-dijo el-no me puedo perdonar lo que hice.

Unas lagrimas empezaron a salir recorriendo las mejillas de janeth luego los labios.

Que dices me perdonas-dijo el volteándola y vio que sus ojos estaban llorosos y que había lagrimas derramadas.

Janeth solo lo abrazo y lloro con todas sus fuerzas, draco la abrazo y acaricio su cabello.

Te amo draco y no puedo tenerte lejos de mi-dijo janeth con unas lagrimas.

Yo tampoco no puedo tenerte lejos te amo demasiado para perderte-dijo el tomando su barbilla ligeramente, fue acercándosele janeth cerro los ojos draco abrió ligeramente sus labios y la beso.

Janeth sintió al calidez de los labios de draco el beso se hizo muy profundo los dos jugaban con sus labios sintiendo emoción de hacerlo, draco al recargo en la pared el tenia deseos al igual que ella.

Janeth se separo y miro a draco agitada.

Y bien regresas con migo amor-le dijo draco.

Claro que si-dijo ella besándolo.

Janeth regresaras a hogwarts con migo-le pregunto draco rápidamente.

Si draco pero no se como me voy a despedir de ellos-dijo con una lagrima.

Hazlo como lo hiciste con nosotros por medio de una carta aunque te recomiendo que aron si se entere porque el aun te quiere-dijo el.

A draco le administraron una habitación y fue a descansar mañana en la mañana se irían sin que nadie se diera cuanta a alas 5 de la mañana.

Aron puedo hablar con tigo-le dijo janeth tomando su mano y yendo asía el campo de quiddich, janeth sentía que eso ya lo había vivido.

Aron me voy-dijo ella viéndolo.

haces bien el te ama-le dijo el.

Perdóname-dijo ella.

Como siempre te digo no hay nada que perdonar el amor es algo muy fuerte y contra eso no hay pelea-dijo el triste-y cuando te vas-le pregunto el mirándola.

Mañana-dijo ella triste por que vio que el agacho la mirada y una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

Aron no me hagas esto no llores-dijo ella entre lagrimas.

No estoy llorando es que me entro algo en el ojo-dijo el tallándolo como todos los hombres tienes orgullo el era uno de ellos.

Tu sabes que siempre serás mi amigo-dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla.

Y tu siempre serás mi niña-dijo el besándola en la frente.

Lo se-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Me mandaras cartas verdad-le pregunto el con una cara feliz.

Claro como siempre-dijo ella feliz por la reacción de su amigo.

Ya quiero ver la reacción de Richard cuando sepa que te fuiste con el-dijo el caminando con ella asía el castillo.

Eran las 4 de la mañana janeth preparaba la maleta sin hacer mucho ruido dejo una carta con dos pulseras plateadas con un corazón cada una y un listón rosita entrelazado redujo el oso que le había regalado draco y metió todo al baúl, cuando termino levito el baúl y bajo estaba desierta la sala ya que quien estaba despierto a esas horas, bajo y se encontró con draco en la puerta del colegio.

Pensé que te habías arrepentido-dijo el tomándola de la cintura y besándola.

Claro que no-dijo ella avanzando asía el barco abrazado de el.

Janeth miraba como se alejaba el colegio cuando avanzaba el tren, draco y ella estuvieron todo el viaje jugando con el mini estadio de quiddich en la que siempre los griffindor ganaban.

Por que siempre ganan que tiene ustedes que no tengamos nosotros-dijo el enojado y cruzándose de brazos.

Draco amor no te enojes dijo ella posando su cabeza en sus piernas y el acariciaba su pelo.

Quien se puede enojar con esa carita-dijo el besándola.

Draco ya se veía mejor desde que se reconcilio con ella.

Los chicos llegaron a las 6 de la tarde estaban agotados no durmieron en todo el camino por los mimos y caricias.

Era lunes los chicos con un toque de su varita hicieron que el baúl y la maleta de draco aparecieran en sus habitaciones respectivas, caminaron por los terrenos y entraron al castillo todos estaban comiendo después de unas clases aburridas de explicaciones que debían que estudiar para los exámenes.

Janeth y draco iban entrando al castillo y harry y los chicos iban saliendo del gran comedor, harry solo sonrió al verla y las chicas ya estaban con ella llorando por que regreso.

Pensé que nos abandonarías tan pronto-dijo ginny abrazándola.

Como te pudiste ir sin despedir-dijo hermione.

Y como esta Richard-pregunto ginny para ver la reacción de harry.

GINNY-le grito harry.

No te creas dijo ginny abrazándolo.

Bienvenida janeth-le dijo ron.

Gracias-dijo ella abrazándolo.

Harry-dijo janeth abuzándolo-te extrañe mucho-dijo ella viéndolo.

Nosotros también, bienvenida de nuevo al colegio de hogwarts señorita janeth aquer-dijo harry.

Pero que poético-dijo janeth y todos empezaron a reír.

El profesor dumbeldor veía la escena desde las escaleras y se retiro con una sonrisa.

No pensé que teníamos que estudiar todo esto para los exámenes-dijo janeth con una pila de libros enzima de ella en la que draco estaba alado hermione y ron después y harry y ginny enfrente.

Para que veas-dijo hermione.

Basta-dijo janeth parándose-me duele mi cabeza y aparte se me la mayoría de las cosas solo pociones me mata-dijo janeth centrándose en la barra de los libros.

Entonces estudia con draco el es el mejor en eso-le dijo ron mirando a hermione que le daba otro libro.

Bien empecemos ya estoy harta de estudiar-dijo janeth sentándose alado de draco.

Bien que es la poción multijugos-pregunto el abriendo un libro de pociones aun que no le era necesario.

Transforma a uno en quien quiere convertirse. Después de que pase una hora, uno vuelve a su estado natural-dijo janeth mirándolo y el le sonrió.

Bien y que es la poción del filtro de la paz-dijo el ojeando el libro.

calma la ansiedad y alivia el nerviosismo-dijo ella-creo que lo necesitare-dijo ella y empezaron a reír.

Poción de la verdad-dijo ron mirándola.

Esa poción sirve para el quien la toma diga toda la verdad como dice la pregunta-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Pues todo esta bien no se por que dices que no te lo sabes-le dijo hermione.

Me pone nerviosa ese viejo conchudo-dijo janeth cruzándose de brazos.

A quien no-dijo hermione leyendo un libro de criaturas mágicas.

Y ya estudiaste hechizos-le pregunto harry bajando un libro que leía.

Si pero creo que un rumor que supe no lo he visto –dijo janeth mirándolo.

Cual-dijo ron.

Que el gran harry potter nunca entraría a la biblioteca a estudiar-dijo janeth mirándolo.

No tenia pensado entrar pero aquí la de alado me obligo-dijo el agotado.

Janeth cual es el hechizo agua mentí-le pregunto ron.

Es el que lanza chorros de agua-dijo ella mirándolo con gracia.

Alhomora –pregunto harry.

Es el que abre cerraduras-dijo ella.

Locomotor motriz-dijo draco.

El que usas tu para atrapar a los de primero de tu casa-dijo ella y se empezaron a reír todos draco se sonrojo.

Que tal si dejamos esto por un rato y vamos a comer tengo hambre-dijo ella parándose y quitándose la túnica asía calor y desfasándose la blusa y abriéndola de arriba.

Tiene razón janeth-dijo ron parándose y caminando Asia ella.

Pero dentro de 3 días empezamos los exámenes-dijo hermione.

Vamos hermione no se te borra el caset con una hora que no estudies-dijo ginny parándose y harry depuse de ella.

Hermione se decidió y fueron todos dejando sus cosas en la biblioteca se quedaran estudiando hay.

Los chicos entraron al gran comedor draco se fue a su mesa y los demás a la de giffindor a comer janeth y ron atacaron a la comida.

No tenían hambre verdad-le dijo hermione entre risas.

Claro que no-dijo ron.

Oyeron que una copa sonaba cuando tocaban con un cubierto.

Todos voltearon a ver al director.

Buenas noches alumnos como ya sabrán dentro de 3 días los exámenes comenzaran espero que les vallan muy bien estudien ya que después saldrán de vacaciones y regresaran a sus casas y las calificaciones les llegaran una semana antes que entren otra vez…bueno sigan cenando-dijo el director y se sentó de nuevo.

No te preocupes harry todo saldrá bien-dijo hermione al ver que agachaba la mirada.

Bien chicos regresemos a la biblioteca-dijo hermione al paso de media hora y los chicos dieron un bufido.

Los chicos fueron a la biblioteca en viernes imagínense en viernes envés de disfrutar que llega el fin desmana.

Eran las 2 de la mañana janeth se quedo dormida en los libros al igual que harry y ron ginny hermione y draco seguían estudiando, quien los vieran jaja.

Que te falta draco-le pregunto ginny.

Aprenderme unas criaturas mágicas y ya-dijo el quitándose la túnica y tapando a janeth.

Y ti-le pregunto.

También-dijo ella

Y tu hermione-le pregunto ginny sin bajar el libro.

Ya termine-dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Que bien-dijeron.

Los chicos terminaron harry y ron se habían levantado y encontraron a hermione y a ginny dormidas en los libros draco aun estaba despierto eran las 5 de la mañana.

Que hora es-pregunto un ron dormido.

5 de la mañana exactamente-dijo draco leyendo el profeta en la que no decia nada emocionante.

Que tal si llevamos a las mocosas al cuarto-dijo harry.

Bien-dijo ron cargando a hermione.

Draco cargo a janeth y avanzo con ellos.

Harry izo lo mismo con ginny llegaron a la torre y se quedaron enfrente de el retrato.

Harry yo espero aquí ya que no puedo entrar-dijo draco.

Quien se dará cuenta-dijo ron diciendo al contraseña y entrando, draco vio cada detalle de la torre, ron dijo la contraseña para no resbalarse por las escaleras y subieron entraron al cuarto de las chicas que en la entrada estaba llena de póster y decían sus nombres que brillaban, harry acostó a ginny en la primera cama luego ron en la tercera y draco a janeth en la ultima alado de la ventana noto en su mesita las fotos de todos y el oso que el le había regalado en su cumpleaños alado de la cama.

Los chicos se acercaron a la puerta pero se oyeron voces que estaban caminando por hay.

Los chicos se miraron.

Quien estará despierto a estas horas-pregunto ron.

No ce pero si salimos nos atraparan y aparte draco esta aquí y es de otra casa-dijo harry preocupado.

En pocas palabras nos quedaremos aquí y mas al rato salimos cuando estén desayunando-dijo ron.

Creo que si-dijo draco avanzando asía la cama de janeth y viéndola, draco la tapo

Y se fue a la ventana y se recargo en la pared se sentó y miro el amanecer se quedo completamente dormido al igual que los demás, harry estaba recargado en la cama de ginny sentado en el piso, ron estaba igual.

Los rallos del sol interrumpieron el dormir de janeth se levanto y vio a draco y se sorprendió por que estaba en su cuarto y acostada se levanto aun traía el uniforme agarro una sabana y lo tapo abrió su armario sacando una ropa y se metió al baño para ducharse, cuando salio hermione y ginny ya estaban despiertas escogiendo su ropa para ducharse.

Janeth les dio una señal para que no hablaran y levito a draco y lo acostó en su cama luego a harry y a ron.

Las chicas se cambiaron después de bañarse y se estaban arreglando y pintando, janeth se estaba peinando cuando draco se empezó a levantar.

Como dormiste-le pregunto janeth acercándosele y subiéndose arriba de el.

Bien-dijo el viendo a janeth enzima de el, la vio traía una blusita muy linda rosita con rayitas blancas con tenis blancos con calcetines cortillos rosas y una mini falda de mezclilla despintada pegadita y dos coletas con risitos, draco no lo pensó y se levanto y beso a janeth posando su brazo en la espalda de la joven y besándose la acostó besándola.

Mientras los chicos se besaban ron se levantaba y hermione fue asía el.

Hola niño-le dijo hermione con una sonrisa.

Que linda te ves-le dijo ron viéndola traía un pantalón a la cadera de mezclilla con una blusa negra y unas sandalias negras su pelo lo tenia recogido en una coleta con un broche.

Ron la beso acostándola y el poniéndose enzima de ella.

Harry se levanto no vio a ginny y pensó que estaba en el baño asi que entro al baño y ella ya estaba cambiada se estaba peinando.

Harry la voltio y se le acerco para besarla ginny lo seguía besándolo pero lo sentó en el baño(lo bueno que la tapa estaba abajo) ella se sentó enzima de el besándolo.

Las tres parejas estaban ocupadas hasta que alguien toco ala puerta.

Toc toc

Los chicos se separaron rápidamente sin saber quien es.

Quien es-dijo janeth.

Señorita aquer puedo pasar quiero hablar con usted y sus compañeras-dijo la profesora mcgonagal.

Si pero permítanos un momento nos estamos cambiando-decia janeth quitándose de draco de enzima.

Las tres parejas estaban al centro de la habitación.

Que hacemos si ve a draco aquí nos matan a todo aparte ustedes están en el cuarto de chicas-dijo janeth.

Ya se-dijo draco abriendo la ventana.

No te lanzaras verdad-le dijo harry.

Claro que no.

Accio nimbus 2001-dijo draco sacando su varita y en segundos llego su escoba.

Harry y ron hicieron lo mismo y se subieron en sus escobas y salieron de hay a sus cuartos respectivos.

Si profesora-dijo janeth abriendo la puerta.

No an visto a los señores malfoy potter y weasley-pregunto viendo la habitación y entrando al baño.

No profesora por que-pregunto ginny.

No an dormido en sus habitaciones-dijo ella.

O que mal-dijo hermione

Y que pasa si no duermen en sus habitaciones-pregunto janeth.

Serán sancionados-dijo la profesora.

Por que-dijo ginny enojada.

Perdón profesora por ser grosera pero es a eso a lo que vino nada mas-pregunto janeth mirándola.

No quiero pedirles un favor-dijo la profesora.

Díganos-dijo hermione.

Quiero que me ayuden a decorar el gran comedor para el baile del próximo viernes.

Va haber un baile-dijo janeth feliz.

Si y quiero que hagan una idea de cómo será quiero sus opiniones hoy a las 5 de la tarde-dijo al profesora saliendo

Profesora perdón mi indiscreción pero cual será el castigo de los chicos-pregunto hermione.

Creo que será limpiar el salón de trofeos-dijo al profesora bajando las escaleras.

hay en que los hemos metido-dijo janeth cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella.

Tenemos que decírselos pero será divertido hacer el baile-dijo ginny.

Si lo se-dijo

Las chicas se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a reunir ideas estaban entre hacerla como tipo jahuayana o antigua o a lo muggle.

Fueron con la profesora y la profesora vio las opiniones de las griffindor y les gusto mas la primera asi que tenían que hacer al gran comedor todo un espectáculo.

BUENAS NOCHES ALUMNOS-se levanto el profesor dumbeldor-el próximo viernes abra un baile de despedida para los de 7 curso será organizado por tres griffindor hermione granger janeth aquer y ginny weasley-dijo el profesor-el baile será una sorpresa los trajes aparecerán en sus cuartos ese mismo dia el baile será a las 8 de la noche asta que sus cuerpos soporten al dia siguiente ustedes se irán a sus casas a las 12 de la mediodía-dijo el profesor-y ahora a cenar.

Ustedes organizaran el baile-pregunto luna en la que estaba en otra casa en la que le pregunto a hermione.

Si-dijo ella.

Y de que tratara-pregunto un joven.

Ya lo sabrán-dijo ginny.

Los chicos se la pasaron platicando toda la cena y se fueron a acostar.

Lunes inicio de exámenes.

Hermione estoy nerviosa-dijo janeth caminando de un lado a otro.

Cálmate amor solo es transformaciones-le dijo draco abrazándola por la espalda.

Draco tu eres un cerebro al igual que hermione pero yo no, yo soy como harry y ron me lo tomo todo a la ligera-dijo ella nerviosa.

Pero todo me lo dijiste hace unos días-le dijo draco besándola en el cuello.

As dicho unos días pero hoy es lunes y ya pasaron esos días-dijo janeth.

Pasen-dijo al profesora.

Lo bueno es que presentamos dos por dia-dijo ron-o si no janeth se muere-dijo y harry empezó a reír.

Los chicos se sentaron draco alado de janeth.

Nada de ver a un lado las plumas están hechizadas para saber quien copia y quien no, si descubro que alguien copia aparte de ser sancionado reprobara la materia-dijo la profesora con un reloj de arena en el escritorio se sentó, ya aparecieron unos pergaminos en las butacas-empiecen ya.

Janeth estaba apunto del colapso voltio el pergamino y empezó a leer la mayoría de las preguntas eran fáciles y se las savia, las fue contestando poco a poco termino la parte de enfrente del pergamino y media parte de atrás le faltaban 4 preguntas que ni por el cerebro le pasaban, vio que hermione ya había terminado luego se paraban mas y mas el tiempo se agotaba, recordó que hermione y ron platicaban en la biblioteca sobre ese tema y recordó algo y comenzó a contestar el resto con temor de que estuvieran bien o mal , draco se levanto dejo el pergamino en el escritorio, janeth termino y se paro y dejo el pergamino.

Harry ron fueron casi los últimos.

Como les fue-le pregunto hermione.

Bien-dijeron los dos.

Los 5 fueron al gran comedor a desayunar y a repasar para el siguiente examen.

El gran comedor estaba vació todos estaban en la biblioteca, draco se sentó alado de janeth en la mesa de griffindor.

Te juro draco que si no me sacas de aquí en 5 minutos me voy a morir toca pociones, y se que no saldré viva de hay-dijo janeth cruzándose de brazos y apoyándolos en la mesa y metiendo su cabeza en ellos.

Janeth estas muy presionada cálmate-le dijo hermione.

Como quieres que me calme-le dijo ella sacando la cabeza y viéndola.

No se-le dijo ella.

Amor come no as comido nada-le dijo draco viendo como su novia no comía nada y jugaba solo con los cubiertos.

No tengo hambre-dijo ella viéndolo.

No te preocupes no pasara nada-le dijo el parándose con los demás para ir a las mazmorras.

Janeth estaba temblando en el asiento, draco estaba como siempre alado de ella.

Quiero que todos se paren los sentare separados-dijo el profesor-señorita aquer usted aquí enfrente con parkinson, malfoy usted con weasley granger usted con zabini potter usted con crabe asi los fue ordenando todos quedaron separados unos en una esquina otros enfrente y janeth no dejaba de temblar.

Cálmate-le dijo pansy.

No puedo el Prof. me tiene riña-dijo ella sudando.

No pasara nada tu solo no le hagas caso-le dijo ella, aparecieron los pergaminos y oyó la voz fría que decia que empezaran.

¿Qué es la poción multijugos?-janeth la contesto con la pluma temblorosa asi se fue en todo el pergamino al final vino una pregunta que no se la sabia y empezó a temblar, empezó a escribir lo que creía que era la poción solea y termino, se paro después de hermione y draco depuse que ella saliera salio ron y harry.

Me voy a desmayar-dijo janeth.

No seas exagerada-le dijo hermione.

No viste como me miraba solo a mi-le dijo ella.

Si pero no era para tanto-le dijo hermione.

Los exámenes fueron terribles para janeth era jueves el ultimo examen era de defensa contra las artes oscuras su materia favorita, se sentó calmada vio el examen todo se lo savia lo empezó a contestar lo termino antes que todos salio y se recargo en la pared tenia hambre pero decidió esperar a sus amigos y a su novio, hermione salio.

Como pudiste salir primero.

Cuando se hablan de artes oscuras soy la mejor-dijo janeth-vengo de un colegio que la mayor enseñanza es eso-dijo ella feliz, luego salio draco y la beso.

Creo que te fue bien-le dijo el.

Si-dijo ella con una sonrisa, luego harry y ron salieron un poco atontados.

Mas o menos verdad-le dijo janeth abrazada de draco.

Si-dijeron y se dirigieron al gran comedor tenían hambre y toda la tarde la querían pasar afuera ya no querían ver mas el colegio.

Como te fue ginny-le pregunto harry a su novia que se sentaba alado de el.

Bien gracias-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se la pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando en el lago draco y janeth estaban en lo suyo debajo de un árbol, ginny y harry jugaban, ron y hermione estaban caminando por la orilla del lago tomados de la mano.

Y que vamos a hacer en las vacaciones-pregunto harry cuento se sentó enfrente de los chicos.

No ce-dijo hermione sentándose alado de ron quien la abrazo.

Que tal si rentamos una mansión en la playa y no las pasamos aya-dijo draco.

Seria genial-dijo ginny.

Claro pero cuando nos iremos-pregunto harry abrazando a ginny.

Que tal si a mediados de julio para regresar a mediados de agosto por que tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas y eso-dijo janeth.

Perfecto nos vamos el 25 de julio-dijo draco.

Y como nos vamos en carro o en red flu o en trasladar-pregunto ron.

Que tal si todos nos vemos en mi casa-dijo janeth- y de hay tomamos un traslador que nos deja poco antes de la playa y ya-dijo janeth.

Y quien llevara el carro-pregunto harry.

Yo-dijo draco.

Bien ya esta todo planeado-dijo ron.

Un momento pero como le haré con mis tíos-pregunto harry.

Escápate como las veces anteriores-le dijo ginny.

Pues si-dijo harry.

No mira mejor con polvos flu entras a tu chimenea y te vas a la mansión aquer y te vas a mi casa-dijo janeth.

Buena idea-dijo harry.

Bien ya esta todo hecho-dijo draco.

Cada parejita se fue a su rumbo para ver caer la noche.

Te quiero mucho-le dijo janeth a draco quien la abrazaba.

Yo también-dijeron los dos viendo las estrellas.

Al dia siguiente nadie entro al gran comedor las chicas estaban adentro solas.

Bien hermione tu pondrás los adornos en las orillas si-le dijo janeth a hermione quien se dirigió a unas cajas que tenían muchas cosas de playa.

Tu ginny quitaras las mesas y llenaras el suelo de pura arena-le dijo janeth viéndola-y pondrás palmeras en todos lados.

Yo hechizare el cielo con un sol radiante are que la parte de enfrente haga unas cosillas y pondré mas adornos al final veremos que falta si.

Si-contestaron y se pusieron a adornar.

Al paso de unas 4 horas terminaron y se pararon ala entrada y vieron como quedo.

Quedo muy lindo-dijo ginny.

Perfecto-dijo janeth.

Pero le falta algo-le dijo hermione y levito miles de collarcitos de colores que se pondrían a los alumnos cuando entren.

El toque final-dijo janeth tomando su varita y dando un olor a playa fresca y al sonido.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando terminaron todo, las chicas de respectivas casas corrían a sus habitaciones para arreglarse.

Janeth y las chicas no habían visto a sus novios todo el dia asi que se fueron a sus habitaciones y vieron que en sus camas habían trajes jahuayanos era un top del respectivo color de cada traje y unas falditas cortas de puras tiritas de colores a janeth le toco el color rosa a hermione el amarillo y a ginny el anaranjado, janeth se metió a bañar se relajo aun faltaban 2 horas se baño tranquilamente salio se enredo en una toalla se miro al espejo y se enredo el pelo en una toalla mas pequeña salio y vio que hermione estaba acostada y ginny estaba entrando al baño a bañarse.

Por que será que no estamos apuradas-pregunto janeth.

Será que no le tomamos mucha importancia a esto-le dijo hermione levantándose y caminando por el cuarto.

Janeth se sentó enfrente del espejo con el top rosita y un mini short rosita también y se empezó a hacer dos coletas muy lindas con varios listones de colores a cada lado se empezó a pintar con colores pasteles con brillantitos se puso un brillo en los labios y una línea en la orilla de los labios rosita claro que los resaltaron, se pinto las pestañas, luego ginny salio y se empezó a pintar con colores claros pero naranjas con brillantitos y se puso brillo en los labios, a los minutos hermione salio y comenzó a pintarse, ginny se peinaba se laceaba el pelo y se puso una coronita de flores, hermione se recogió el pelo en una coleta lacia con varios mechones afuera con un listón que brillaba, janeth fue a su cama y tomo la faldilla con listoncitos de colores y se los puso y puso en sus tobillos unas pulseritas con el mismo material de la falda, las chicas se vistieron ya estaban listas pero janeth se estaba aun mirando en el espejo algo le faltaba.

Ya nos vamos-pregunto una ginny impaciente por ver a harry.

Es que siento que nos falta algo-dijo ella.

Como que-pregunto hermione.

Ya se-dijo janeth acercándosele a hermione y agachándose sacando su varita y apuntando a su estomago, hermione se asusto pero empezaron a dibujarse en su estomago mariposas plateadas muy lindas, luego se e acerco a ginny y le rasgo el top de atrás y puso una enredadera en la espalda dibujada de color plateado.

Janeth rompió su top de atrás y entrelazo unos listones solo tapándole lo de enfrente y puso unos cristalitos en su estomago y unos en su rostro en la parte derecha en la que a hermione le puso unas mariposas en su cara y a hermione una enredadera.

Listo-dijo ella.

Debes de ser diseñadora-dijo ginny mirándose al espejo.

Lo se-dijo bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa, la sala común estaba desierta, se imaginaron que todos estaban ya en el vestíbulo asi que bajaron y fueron al vestíbulo y se encontraron a todos los alumnos los chicos se le quedaban mirando a las tres por que tenían diferentes cosas que las demás se acercaron a la puerta hay estaban harry ron y draco.

O por dios miren eso-dijo ginny al ver a harry.

Si y no me agrada-dijo janeth viendo a las admiradoras de los chicos que se los tragaban con los ojos.

Lo se-dijo hermione viéndolas.

Chicas lo bueno de esto es que ellos son nuestros y no de ellas, ellas los ven pero no los tocan-dijo ginny acercándosele a harry.

Hola amor-le dijo ginny besándolo.

Hola que guapa-le dijo al ver a su novia.

Tu no te quedas atrás-dijo al ver a harry con unos shorts negros a la cadera con unas cuantas palmeras blancas.

Que guapo-le dijo janeth a draco que estaba de espaldas.

Lo se-dijo el viéndola y se quedo embobado, janeth lo vio estaba hecho un cuero traía unos shorts largos verdes oscuros con unos soles blancos.

Hola cariño le dijo hermione a ron abrazándolo.

Hola amor-le dijo el viéndola y los ojos se le hicieron platos, hermione lo vio estaba muy guapo traía unos shorts rojos con unas tablas se sorf .

Que tal si ya inauguran-le dijo harry a las chicas.

Bien-dijo ella janeth abrió las puertas del gran comedor dando a conocer el decorativo el salón estaba repleto de palmeras muy lindas en las orillas con cocos colgando de ellas las paredes tenían flores grandes con listones amarillos y de colores enfrente estaba el escenario flotando en donde estaba la ex mesa de profesores porque no estaba el suelo estaba repleto de arena enfrente estaba una playa que salpicaba agua estaba el sonido de la playa. En donde estaban las mesas de las casas estaba la pista de baile no havia mesas toda la noche iban a bailar en las orillas estaba repleta de comida de distintas cosas havia fresas de chocolate cocos con sombrillas etc.

Las brujas salieron y empezaron a tocar y la música empezó el sol estaba muy lindo arriba y todos empezaron a bailar.

Quisieras bailar-le pregunto draco a janeth.

Claro-dijo ella y se dirigieron a la gran pista en la que alado ya estaban bailando harry ginny ron y hermione.

Draco tomo a janeth de la cintura y la acerco a el y ella puso sus brazos en su cuello y comenzó el largo baile las horas eran largas se la pasaban muy bien.

Tengo sed-dijo hermione.

Yo también-dijo janeth.

Iremos por unas copas-dijo harry y se fue con draco y ron.

Que tal si hacemos que janeth y ginny canten-dijo harry con una sonrisa picara.

Bien-dijo draco y los tres fueron al escenario sin que nadie los vieran, de pronto todo se apago dejándolos en la oscuridad y solo una luz ilumino a janeth y a ginny extrañándolas a las dos.

Queremos que ginny y janeth canten-se oyó una voz en todo el gran comedor.

No-dijo janeth nerviosa.

Esa voz es de harry-dijo ginny.

Las chicas empezaron a levitar asía el escenario que se movió y se puso en medio de todos y bajo quedando ellas rodeadas de alumnos.

Ginny y janeth ya tenían un plan y sus voces ya se oían en todo el gran comedor.

Como que quieren que cantemos-grito ginny y todos los gritos empezaron.

Que tal una romántica-dijo janeth y todos contestaron que si.

Hay unas que llegan al alma,  
que te hacen mover las palmas.-empezó a cantar janeth.

Otras que llegan al corazón.  
Hay unas que se necesitan,  
otras que nunca se olvidan,  
que te hacen despertar pasión.-canto ginny levantando las manos

Oyendo una canción para ti, para mi;-ginny y janeth comenzaron a cantar y todos le seguían.

y que nos llegue al pensamiento  
para vivir y expresar todo lo que yo siento.  
Quiero tenerte; te dedico esta canción.

Todo comenzó con un vaso  
de un trago caro y escaso  
que me subió a la desolación  
oyendo al grupo de bar.  
tocar mi favorita;  
se me subió la desesperación.-canto janeth con una sonrisa y moviéndose.

Oyendo una canción para ti, para mi;  
y que nos llegue al pensamiento  
para vivir y expresar todo lo que yo siento.  
Quiero tenerte; te dedico esta canción.-cantaron todos a la vez.

Perdiendo el tiempo pensando en ti.  
Yo se que nunca vas a regresar a mi.

Oyendo una canción para ti, para mi;  
y que nos llegue al pensamiento  
para vivir y expresar todo lo que yo siento...  
una canción.- las chicas bailaban al retomo de la canción y todos la cantaban ya.

Las chicas se bajaron y las brujas empezaron tocar lentas draco y janeth estaban bailando abrazados se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron, draco se le acerco y la beso.

Que tal si vamos a tomar algo-dijo Harry y los chicos se acercaron ala mesa de comida janeth vio las fresas de chocolate y tomo una posándola en sus labios miro a draco y el se le acerco y la beso mordiendo la fresa.

Bueno ustedes agarran todo para poder besarse verdad-le dijo hermione pero ellos no les izo caso miro a harry y estaba el mordiendo una piña con ginny.

Solo quedamos nosotros-dijo ron tomando un pedazo de manzana y posándola en los labios de hermione y se le acerco y la beso.

POR FIN VACACIONES-grito janeth llegando al tren.

Pero que loca grita-dijo ginny viendo a otra parte como si no al conociera.

Esa loca es mi novia-dijo draco abrazándola.

Y no nos vamos a ver hasta el 25 de julio-dijo hermione.

No te preocupes falta poco-dijo janeth.

Lo se-dijo ginny abrazando a harry y besándolo.

Chicas si quieren abusen de ellos adentro no en publico-dijo hermione entrando con ron tomada de su mano.

Bien dijo janeth entrando al tren, los chicos buscaban un vagón lo encantaron al ultimo.

Janeth y draco se habían perdido por el tren al igual que harry y ginny.

Aquí-dijo draco entrando a unos de los vagones de al ultimo y cerrando la puerta con un hechizo y bajando la persianita de la puerta.

Draco se sentó janeth miraba por la ventana como si no pasara nada pero draco quería jugar con ella un ratito y ella también un pequeño faje de viaje no ase daño dijo ella, voltio a ver a draco y el se asía el sonso mirando por la dizque puerta.

Draco-le dijo janeth y el voltio-me duele aquí-dijo janeth apuntando a su cuello.

Draco sonrió y se le acerco y la beso.

Ya-dijo el.

No-dijo ella con una sonrisa picara y negando con la cabeza.

Draco la beso en el cuello y luego fue subiendo llegando a sus labios janeth se paro sin besarlo y lo sentó en la otra parte subiéndose ella enzima de el besándolo.

Harry y ginny se habían ido al baño de chicas ya que nadie entraba en todo el dia y se encerraron.

Hermione dejo su miedo a un lado y estaba con ron jugando al igual que draco y janeth.

no puede ser que ya hemos llegado dijo janeth encontrándose con los chicos y bajando del vagón acomodándose los tirantes de la blusa, y vio a harry quien estaba desabotonado de la blusa y los dos se empezaron a reír extrañando a los demás.

tía-grito janeth corriendo asía ella y abrasándola y luego a su tío.

les presento a mis amigos-dijo janeth jalando a su tía y a su tío.

el es harry, ron , hermione, ginny y mi novio draco-dijo ella abrazándolo.

mucho gusto-dijeron sus tíos.

janeth quiero presentarte a tu primo julius-dijo ella dando a Mostar a un joven alto pelo castaño con tonos dorados ojos grises casi azules un cuerpo perfectamente marcado, traía una blusa negra pegada y unos pantalones de mezclilla claros bajos con un cinto negro y tenis negros.

mucho gusto-dijo el acercándosele a janeth y tomando su mano y besándola.

janeth aquer mucho gusto-dijo ella viéndolo y corriéndose un mechón que havia salido.

a draco le dio celos y se aclaro la voz acatando la vista de janeth.

te presento a mi novio draco malfoy-dijo ella abrazándolo.

mucho gusto julius omber –dijo el presentándose a el y a los demás.

bien janeth nos tenemos que ir-dijo su tío sacando las llaves del carro.

te espero en el carro-le dijo julius tomando su baúl.

si-dijo ella-aurita los alcanzo.

janeth noto que draco se enojo y estaba recargado en una plataforma con los brazos cruzados.

janeth se despidió de todos con un beso y un abrazo.

que sexy-le dijo janeth al acercársele a draco, draco no le hizo el mínimo caso.

amor-le dijo janeth mirándolo-tu sabes que eres el único, el es solo mi primo-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

pero viste como te miraba, hay que rabia-dijo draco viéndola.

desconfías de mi-le dijo ella un poco enojada.

claro que no amor, pero tengo miedo que por un cara bonita te pierda-dijo el-no puedo soportar perderte de nuevo-dijo el tomándola de la cintura.

tu también eres un cara bonita al igual que harry y ron-dijo besándolo el cuello y la siguió besando jugando con sus labios.

boy a extrañar esto por estos días-dijo ella separándose de el.

lo se pero en el viaje será mejor-dijo el con una sonrisa picara.

el viaje será inolvidable-dijo janeth dándole un rose de labios y caminando asía la salida.

adiós chicos cuídense mucho-dijo janeth-a y harry te veo el 25 ya sabes mansión aquer-dijo ella saliendo.

celoso draco-le dijo ginny.

te juro que si ese entupido la toca lo mato-dijo el enojado.

estoy deacuerdo-dijo harry.

por que te tardaste-le pregunto julius.

Es que me estaba despidiendo-dijo ella.

a OK-dijo el.

el camino fue un total aburrimiento para janeth el carita de alado so al paso mirándola todo el santo camino.

el carro se paro enfrente de una casa de dos pisos pintada de colores pasteles muy linda un jardín con dos árboles el pasto verde mojado por la brisa, janeth entro con su dichoso primo que no la dejaba de ver, vio la sala de su tía con una tele grande la cocina amplia con el comedor las escaleras al entrada a la derecha con una armario abajo.

tía tengo un poco de sueño quisiera descansar puedo retirarme-le dijo janeth viéndola.

Claro mañana en la mañana te iras-dijo su tía entrando a la cocina.

Si-dijo ella subiendo con su bolso y entrando a la primera habitación, era mediana con una cama con dorceles de telita transparente libros por doquier y revistas, abrió la ventana y se recostó saco algo de su bolso era como un diario pero de color verde oscuro con un broche de una serpiente y decía draco malfoy enzima, ese diario era uno de los dos que tenia draco el otro lo tenia el así podrían hablar los dos pero escribiendo, cuando ella le escriba, el diario quien lo tenga el otro se calentara un poco dando aviso que le escriben, era pequeño no ocupaba mucho espacio, draco se lo havia dado antes de bajar del tren.

Janeth-le dijo draco abrazándola por detrás antes de bajar.

si amor-dijo ella volteando y viéndolo.

Toma-dijo ele extendiendo su mano asía donde ella lo vio.

Que es esto-dijo tomando el pequeño libro.

Es un diario tu escribes en el y yo te contestare por medio del otro diario-dijo el mostrándole otro igual.

Genial-dijo ella guardándolo y besándolo-así no estar tan sola y extrañándote.-dijo ella y con una sonrisa lo abrazo.

Contemplando el diario y con el viento fresco se quedo completamente dormida.

janeth despertó como 3 horas después eran las 8 de la noche, bajo y se encontró con su primo y sus tíos cenando, se sentó y su tía le sirvió de cenar.

quisieras dar un paseo al terminar-le pregunto su primo con una sonrisa.

claro-dijo ella.

tío me prestarías tu camioneta-le dijo el mirándolo.

claro pero la cuidan mucho-dijo entregándoles las llaves, julius las guardo y continuaron cenando.

adiós-dijo janeth saliendo de la casa con su primo y subiendo a una camioneta negra alta de dos cabinas, julius subió y encendió la camioneta salieron de el garaje y fueron a dar una vuelta.

a donde quieres ir-le pregunto el.

no se dime ti-dijo ella sonriente.

que tal si paseamos por la ciudad-dijo el poniendo un cd y subiendo el volumen del radio empezó una música muy movida.

esa noche se la paso muy bien con su rimo fueron a uno que otro lugar.

creo que volveré dentro de dos meces o menos-dijo janeth bajando las escaleras de la casa de sus tíos con su baúl asía la chimenea.

pues esperare yo entro a beuxbatons dentro de dos meces-dijo el.

será muy divertido cuando llegue tal ves vallamos otra vez a una discoteca-dijo ella parándose afrente de la chimenea, sus tíos habían salido pero si alcanzo a despedirse.

janeth noto que su primo se le acercaba peligrosamente para besarla no pudo evitarlo se le hacia atractivo pero draco era su novio y ella lo amaba.

julius beso a janeth pero ella se quito segundos después.

julius eres mi primo no puedo hacerlo aparte tengo novio y lo amo-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

lo se y lo entiendo solo quería despedirme-dijo el con una sonrisa.

chao-dijo ella abrazándolo y entrando con su baúl a la chimenea y tomando polvos flu.

adiós-dijo el.

mansión aquer-grito janeth y desapareció en flamas blancas.

janeth sintió un pequeño mareo y aterrizo de sentón enzima de su baúl en una sala amplia guinda con una tele grande una mesa de billar y un pequeño bar. con una fuente pequeña enzima.

pero que buen recibimiento-dijo ella dejando su baúl y sacudiendo el pantalón que traía, salio de hay y se encontró a su derecha unas escaleras largas grandes que se dividían en dos, noto que nadie havia en la casa, por que creyó que su mama recibiría a su hermano en el tren así que se subió a su cuarto, estaba igual desde que lo havia visto era amplio closet en la derecha con ropa de diferente a su izquierda estaba el sonido grande, en la esquina havia un peinador enorme con focos rodeándolo su cuarto era de color rosa pastel con blanco rodeado de puros póster de equipos de quiddich y revistas fotos de sus amigas y amigos y una computadora le fascinaba eso, en medio havia una cama amplia con una telita rosita transparente que salía de la parte de arriba y la tapaba toda con sus osos, sus patines estaban en el suelo, dejo su baúl y lo abrió pero antes tomo un pequeño control y encendió el sonido a todo lo que daba con música pop y electrónica se hinco alado de su baúl y empezó a sacar las fotos poniéndolas a los lados en sus mesitas de noche, luego saco los póster y los puso en la pared en donde havia mas y con fotos de sus amigos, luego saco un mini osito blanco que estaba reducido pero no lo pudo hacer grande ya que no podía usar magia así que lo dejo en su cama, saco su ropa y la acomodo, las túnicas las colgó, miro que en su baúl havia una túnica verde.

draco-dijo al verla era larga lo noto de bolada era la túnica de slytherin del equipo de quiddich, vio una nota y la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

hola amor soy yo draco, lo que vez hay es la túnica de slytherin del equipo de quiddich, me gusto como se te vio la vez que te la pusiste en la enfermería así que te la regalo yo comprare otra para el ultimo año espero que te aya gustado chao…

DM.

janeth se la puso se le veía genial voltio haber la puerta vio que su hermano havia entrado.

renacuajo-dijo al brincar enzima de ella.

por que te regresaste con ese invesil-dijo el enojado.

ese invesil es mi novio-dijo ella quitándolo de enzima.

te juro que si te hace algo de nuevo lo mato-dijo el enojado pero se quedo tonto al ver la túnica que traías.

que es eso-dijo al verla.

que-dijo ella viéndolo.

lo que traes puesto-dijo el.

la túnica de quiddich de slytherin-dijo ella feliz.

perteneces al equipo de quiddich-le dijo enojado.

claro que no es de draco me la regalo-dijo ella colgándola.

mas te vale-le dijo el.

aparte pertenezco a griffindor si tuviera una túnica seria roja-dijo ella feliz- y mama-pregunto.

esta abajo-dijo el mirando aun la túnica.

janeth no lo pensó y bajo corriendo las escaleras, una mujer de media estatura pelo castaño con reflejos levas dorados con una falda verde obscura bordada con una blusa igual estaba en la puerta entrando.

mama-grito janeth bajando las escaleras mas rápido y brincando asía ella para abrazarla.

mama te extrañe mucho-dijo ella aun abrazándola.

mi niña como estas-le dijo cuando se separaron.

bien gracias y tu-dijo janeth feliz por verla.

bien-dijo su mama feliz.

y que has hecho en todas las vacaciones sola-dijo janeth preguntándole mientras se dirigían a la cocina, era amplia blanca con una barra en medio y cosas muggles alrededor.

la expresión de el rostro de la mama de janeth cambio a uno mas feliz.

que pasa-dijo janeth mirándola.

janeth soy aurora-dijo ella feliz.

a janeth le callo la noticia como un balde de agua fría.

UQE-dijo janeth-QUIERES MORIR COMO MI PAPA-dijo ella desesperada.

NO QUIERO PERDERTE A TI TAMBIEN-DIJO ELLA.

no entiendes janeth cálmate-le dijo su mama.

COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ESTAS ARRIESGANDO TU VIDA-le dijo janeth parándose de una silla alta.

estoy investigando quien mato a tu padre que mortifago fue-dijo ella.

NO PUEDO ENTENDERLO Arriesgas tu vida-dijo ella con la voz cortada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

tengo pistas y no parare hasta encontrarlo-dijo su madre.

no quiero que mueras como mi papa-dijo ella abrazándola con lagrimas en los ojos.

no pasara estoy entrenada para esto-dijo ella.

janeth peso en lo que havia dicho pistas y decidió preguntarle.

y que pistas tienes-le dijo ella mas calmada.

tiene un hijo como de tu edad-dijo ella-es todo lo que se y unas cosas mas que no las puedo decir.

mama cuídate mucho si-le dijo ella.

claro y ahora que quieres comer-le pregunto con una sonrisa.

janeth disimulo estar feliz ese dia pero por dentro los gritos la paraban.

janeth durmió placidamente, al dia siguiente decidió salir un rato al patio de atrás quería ducharse en la alberca, así que se puso un duchados sencillo y salio con una toalla y vio que seguía igual nada de remodelaciones era un patio amplio con arboles con unas macas colgadas una alberca en forma de un ocho con focos por dentro que lo iluminaban un bar. en la esquina una fuente en la otra esquina con unas mesitas con sombrillas y sillas, dejo su toalla en una silla y entro al agua nadando un rato, luego se quedo flotando un buen rato y se recargo en la pared abrió los ojos y se encontró con 2 jovencitas muy lindas.

Andrómeda estef-grito janeth.

que hacen aquí-dijo janeth.

queríamos acompañarte podemos-dijo Andrómeda.

claro entren-dijo janeth y las chicas entraron y jugaron un rato por hay.

las chicas salieron y se acostaron en unas sillas para tomar el sol en la que las pusieron cerca de la alberca, se acotaron se pusieron bronceador y unos lestes.

janeth traía un duchador de dos piezas un mini short rojo con un sostenedor igual pero con un moñito blanco en medio, Andrómeda tenia uno de color naranja era una faldita con un sostenedor igual con rayiditas amarillas, estef traía uno amarillo con rayitas blancas era un mini short.

las chicas tomaban placidamente el sol, asta que un chorro de agua las mojo por completo.

hay pero que bruto fue el que lo hizo-dijo al ver que tres jóvenes ya estaban duchándose jugando.

aron-dijo janeth viendo que estaba nadando con su hermano y olsen.

mande-dijo el.

que hacen ustedes aquí-dijo janeth acomodándose el pelo al igual que las demás.

nada quisimos molestarlas un rato.

a genial-dijo estef.

dejen de molestar estamos tomando el sol-dijo Andrómeda acostándose de nuevo al igual que janeth y estef.

esta bien no las molestaremos-dijeron y jugaron en el agua.

janeth y las chicas estaban casi dormidas con el sol, janeth sintió que alguien la cargaba.

aron bájame-dijo ella tratando de bajarse de los brazos de su amigo que se dirigían peligrosamente asía la albera-ni se te ocurra-dijo ella casi gritando auxilio para que sus amigas la vieran pero voltio y vio que sus amigas estaban en lo mismo.

no aron no-grito janeth estaban apunto de tirarlas.

lo siento-dijo el con una sonrisa tres grito y los 6 cayeron al agua, janeth quiso vengarse y se hizo la muerta en el agua.

janeth, JANETH-la saco del agua Richard acostándola en el suelo.

no respira, dijo el.

QUE-grito aron.

no respira dale respiración-le dijo Richard a aron en la que de acerco arrodillándose enfrente de ella.

las chicas fingían que estaba asustadas pero ya sabia lo que tramaba era beuna fingiendo.

aron le abrió la boca a janeth tapándole la nariz se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que janeth abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa mala empujo a aron a la Alberta.

te matare renacuajo-dijo Richard pero estef lo empujo al agua y Andrómeda a olsen.

Los chicos se la pasaron afuera toda la noche con la música a todo lo que daba, con una merienda y con unas cervezas.

Las chicas seguían acostadas tomando ahora la luna y las estrellas, los hicos prendían una fogata en una chimenea que había afuera alta y comenzaban a asar carne, olsen saco una caja lleva de cervezas, mientras aron sacaba un sonido y lo encendía con canciones movidas.

Los chicos cenaron a la luz de la luna ,era fresca la noche los chicos estaban sentados platicando el césped estaba húmedo ligeramente, comenzó una canción lenta.

Aron tomo la mano de janeth , ella lo miro y vio la sonrisa tierna que tenia el.

Quieres bailar-le dijo el parándola y caminando asía el jardín.

Si-dijo ella-aron la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, janeth lo miro sabia que su amigo era muy romántico, ella poso sus brazos en su cuello y comenzaron a moverse, a los minutos entraron las dos parejas restantes.

Te quiero mucho niña-le dijo aron besando su frente.

Yo también-le dijo ella abrazándolo y escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro.

Los chicos pasaron esos días en la casa de janeth todos se divertían, janeth nunca noto que su diario estaba abandonado en su recamara y que draco le hablaba para ver como estaba y como al pasaba, solo faltaban 5 días para que harry llegara, y para que al siguiente dia se fueran de viaje.

Janeth por que no contestas-decia un joven de cabellos rubios que caminaba desesperado en su habitación estaba solo en la casa sus padres estaban de viaje y no regresarían en un buen rato.

Quiero sabes como estas amor-decia el joven aun paseando por su cuarto.

Que estarás haciendo janeth, o con quien estas-se dijo el mirando la ventana.

Bien chicas dentro de 5 días llega harry-dijo al ver a estef que se retorcía de felicidad- para irnos de viaje asi que tenemos que ir de compras-dijo ella tomando unas llaves y saliendo se subieron a un carro rojo era un bitle muy lindo con rallas negras a los lados estaba muy lindo y equipado tenia radio para CD una tele atrás pequeña en cada asiento y una enfrente aire acondicionado, iban felices llegando a un centro comercial bajaron del carro cuando lo estacionaron y entraron, estaban babas por tanto chiquito hermoso, las chicas entraron la primera tienda de ropa que vieron.

pero que es esto-dijo estef al ver una mini blusa ombliguera abierta de la espalda con brillantitos muy linda.

una blusa-dijo janeth.

esta muy linda-dijo Andrómeda viendo unos vestidos.

me la compro-dijo ella cargando la blusa.

janeth se fue con Andrómeda a los trajes de baño se tenia que comprar unos nuevos.

janeth tomo un traje muy lindo y lo cargo voltio y vio unas cosillas mas para playa así que se compro lo que le gusto.

las chicas salieron infestadas de bolsas y se dirigieron a otra tienda donde havia muchas cosas como collares cintos y adornos.

janeth tomo unos listones brillantes que le gustaron mucho y unos collares y otras cosas, las chicas después de comprarse casi media tienda fueron a otra tienda donde habían pantalones y shorts, janeth se compro varios shorts cortos, por ultimo fueron a una tienda de zapatillas y se combaron sandalias y zapatos muy lindos.

tengo hambre-dijo estef y las restantes también tenían, así que dejaron las bolsas en el carro y bajaron nuevamente al centro comercial a comer algo, fueron y pidieron una pizza para ellas y se sentaron mientras la traían.

oh por dios-dijo Andrómeda a ver a unos europeos que pasaban por hay.

oh dios-dijo janeth al voltear y verlos.

chicas que es eso-dijo estef al verlos.

los europeos estaban muy guapos eran tres dos rubios y un moreno ojos azules cuerpo mega guau pelo café claro mega guapos.

esos tres jóvenes se sentaron enfrente de ellas y le sonreían, llego la pizza y entre risas y platicas comieron mirando a los jóvenes.

chicas recuerden tenemos novios-dijo estef.

estef que amargosa están aquí no verdad así que disfrutemos este raro nosotras y los europeos-dijo ella saludando a uno de ellos.

se paran-dijo Andrómeda se les acercaron.

hola-dijo un joven quien se le acerco a janeth el era alto cuerpo muy bien formado ojos azules pelo café oscuro muy guapo.

hola-dijo janeth.

después de comer quisieran ir ustedes a tomar algo a la nevaría con migo y mis amigos-pregunto.

claro-dijo janeth y Andrómeda.

las chicas y ellos fueron a una nevaría janeth se sentó y el joven alado de ella y los demás después, todos pidieron algo.

y como se llaman-pregunto el joven quien se le acerco a Andrómeda el era alto pelo café claro ojos azules.

yo soy Andrómeda-dijo ella.

yo Estefanía-dijo estef.

y yo janeth-dijo janeth.

bueno yo soy Manuel-dijo el quien estaba alado de janeth.

yo Carlos-dijo el de Andrómeda.

y yo manolo-dijo el de estef era alto moreno muy guapo ojos celestes.

mucho gusto-dijeron todos.

las nieves llegaron y platicaron el resto de la tarde.

bueno nos tenemos que ir-dijo janeth-ya es tarde y tengo que hacer unas cosas-dijo ella y sus amigas parándose.

mucho gusto fue un placer en conocerlas.

a nosotras también-dijeron.

espero encontrarnos pronto-dijo Manuel a las chicas.

eso espero-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

bueno chao-dijeron despidiéndose con un beso.

chao-dijo janeth y las chicas se fueron.

los 5 días pasaron las chicas y los chicos se fueron a su casa pasando unos días increíbles con ellas, era de noche eran como las 12 y janeth ya le havia pedido permiso a su mama de viajar ese dia y regresar el prox mes, su hermano se fue de viaje con sus amigos a Londres, janeth tomo un libro y se acostó en el sillón con la chimenea apagada y solo con unas velas, leyó por un rato y se quedo dormida ella traía una pijama negra con floreritas blancas muy lindas.

janeth se levanto sobresaltada havia oído como si algo cayera miro así la chimenea y vio a un joven quien se levantaba con un baúl enzima.

harry-dijo ella abrazándolo-cuando se levanto.

janeth-dijo el abrazándola-como as estado-le pregunto.

bien y tu-le dijo ella feliz.

bien lista para viajar dentro de unas horas-le pregunto.

si-dijo ella ya que a las 6 de la mañana se irían.

y el trasladar-pregunto harry.

listo-dijo ella apuntando a unas llaves.

bien-dijo el-y que has hecho estos días-dijo el .

unas cosas –dijo ella viéndolo.

has hablado con draco-le pregunto el.

draco OH no, me olvide por completo-dijo ella subiendo a su cuarto aprisa y a los minutos bajaba las escaleras con un librito.

que paso-le pregunto preocupado por la cara de su amigo.

draco me a estado escribiendo desde que salimos y no le e contestado-dijo ella preocupada.

seguro que lo entenderá-le dijo el viendo que se estaba alado de el en el sillón.

janeth lo miro luego miro el libro tomo una pluma negra con tinta y empezó a escribir.

draco-escribió.

draco sintió que quemaba su almohada, se levanto y vio el diario con enojo lo abrió y janeth escribió, el vio que escribía que le contestara pero el no escribía.

draco escribe por favor-le escribió ella.

que quieres-escribió el enojado.

no me escribas así-le escribió ella

hablamos mas al rato si-le escribió.

esta bien-dijo ella triste se avía olvidado que tenia ese diario a estado ocupada con sus amigos.

adiós-fue la ultima palabra que escribió draco.

harry vio que una lagrima corría por la mejilla de janeth y la quito con un dedo.

no te pongas triste el solo esta enojado tu hablaras con el-le dijo el animándola y ella sonrió.

gracias-dijo ella.

los chicos se quedaron platicando un rato y se quedaron dormidos, janeth se levanto eran las 5 30 y levanto a harry para desayunar algo antes de irse, janeth se ducho y se cambio.

afuera a las 6 exactas llego draco en una expedition negra con tumba burros plateado.

janeth se despidió de su mama y puso las maletas a mero atrás y en unos segundos con el traslados llegaron unas horas antes de la playa.

janeth iba a lado de draco el conducía, harry y ginny atrás y luego ron y hermione que dormían atrás abrazados al igual que harry y ginny.

draco-le habo janeth pero no voltio ni le contesto.

draco no me gusta que estas así, perdóname se me olvido por completo es que tenia visitas y se me olvido-dijo ella triste draco noto que su novia agachaba la mirada y se entristeció el.

esta bien-dijo el serio.

janeth sonrió pero vio que draco aun estaba serio.

pero si me perdonaste por que estas serio-le pregunto.

es que no me as recibido como yo quiero-dijo el.

janeth sonrió, harry se levanto al igual que ginny, draco paro el carro un momento,

harry podrías conducir-le dijo draco.

si-dijo el bajándose con ginny y pasándose enfrente, a los minutos seguían en el camino.

draco y janeth estaban sentados atrás, janeth lo miro el miraba asía enfrente, janeth tomo su cara e izo que la mirara y lo beso, draco sonrió en su interno y abrazo janeth acostándola en el asiento.

ey, ey ey.-dijo harry mirando por el espejo-nada de eso no quiero que le pase nada a mi amiga y no quiero ser tío tan pronto-le dijo harry y los 4 comenzaron a reír.

al paso de 2 horas llegaron viendo la playa estacionaron la camioneta en al entrada de la casa, se bajaron respirando el aire de la paya en al cual estaba enfrente ya sentían la arena en los zapatos, miraban la playa azul y miles de palmitas con sillas recostables y unos pequeños vares con gente a lo lejos, miraron asía tras y miraron una mansión blanca enorme.

Bien chicos llegamos-dijo draco caminando asi la entrada de la mansión y abriéndola.

Los chicos entraron y se quedaron bobos con la elegantes de la mansión.

A su izquierda veían un cuarto grande con chimenea juegos de Villar y un sillón largo con uno redondo grande en medio con un var. en la esquina con todo tipo de vinos, enfrente había unas escaleras grandes que se dirigían a la derecha y a la izquierda en la derecha de abajo estaba la cocina con un comedor grande ,los chicos subieron siguiendo a draco primero asía la izquierda donde había un cuarto enorme con un jayusi en medio de el y una alberca grande del otro lado con unas sillas y vestidores regaderas entre otras cosas, fueron a la derecha y habían cuartos por separado para cada uno eran 6 3 enfrente de otros.

Bien chicas nos vemos en las escaleras dentro de 30 minutos para salir a dar un paseo-le dijo draco a las chicas y a los chicos.

Esta bien-dijeron todos y se acomodaron en un cuarto cada uno.

Las chicas se refugiaron en uno para platicar.

Entonces que janeth aras travesuras aquí-le pregunto ginny quien subía su maleta a la cama.

Claro que si querida por eso vine-dijo ella sacando su traje y unas cosas mas de su maleta.

Y tu hermione-le pregunto janeth quien la miraba.

Claro-dijo ella.

Enserio-dijeron ginny y janeth a la vez mirándola.

Si ya perdí mi temor-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Que emoción-dijo janeth brincando la cama.

Bien déjenme cambiarme-dijo hermione sacando algo de su maleta y entrando al baño mientras janeth y ginny sacaban su ropa.

Mira ginny lo que me compre-dijo enseñándole un traje de baño.

Esta muy lindo-dijo ella viéndolo.

Hermione salio y entro ginny saliendo en unos minutos, luego entro janeth y se cambio.

Janeth salio encontrándose con ginny y hermione platicando afuera en al ventana, janeth se dispuso a ponerse un pantaloncillo de tela transparente y guango, después se puso unas pulseritas en la mano con unos aretitos muy lindos, se soltó el pelo por primera vez lo tenia muy bien acomodado con un listón igual que la tela de su pantalón que le llegaba asta las caderas colgando.

Que tal si bajamos-le dijo janeth a las chicas.

Las chicas entraron viéndola y se quedaron sonsas.

Piensas salir asi-le pregunto hermione.

Si que tiene de malo-le dijo ella.

Te ves muy bien amiga-le dijo ginny.

Tomen esto es para ustedes-les dijo janeth dándole unos accesorios para ellas quien se lo pusieron y le quedaron muy bien.

Bamonos-dijo janeth saliendo.

Primera vez que te sueltas el pelo-le dijo hermione.

Lo se quiero atraer a draco-le dijo ella.

Y quien no quiere atraer a su novio-dijo ginny acomodándose el pelo.

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras y entraron al salón de la derecha donde estaban los tres hombres de la casa jugando billar y notaron que draco iba ganando.

Listos-pregunto ginny y los tres voltearon viéndolas en la que sus ojos se pusieron blancos.

Que pasa-dijo hermione.

Nada amor es que estas divina-dijo ron desde la mesa.

Esta, están divinas-dijo harry tirando la bola.

Gracias-dijeron las tres sonrojadas.

Los chicos miraban a las chicas bobos al igual que ellas a ellos, hermione traía un biquini celeste con lunares azules al igual que su sostenedor con una telita celeste que cubría su cadera con unas pulseritas celestes al igual que su collar traía el pelo recogido en una coleta con un listón celeste, ginny traía un biquini naranja con brillantitos con una mini faldita de tela transparente naranjita al igual que su sostenedor ella traía unas pulseritas en su tobillo con unos aretes muy lindos ella traía el pelo liso, janeth traía un biquini rojo con rayitas blancas con el pantaloncito de tela transparente y con un sostenedor que se amarraba solo con listones de atrás y de su cuello con pulseras gruesitas en sus muñecas con unos aretes muy lindos largos su pelo estaba suelto con sus rulos muy lindos.

Los chicos traían shorts draco uno negro con unas bolsas a los lados, ron uno rojo con blanco muy lindo harry uno verde con unos soles blancos dibujados.

Que guapa estas amor-le dijo draco acercándosele y besándola al igual que harry y ron besaban a las suyas.

Cuando terminaron de darse otra bienvenida salieron viendo el sol enfrente de ellos y caminaron asía los bares que estaban cerca de unas palapas los chicas se acostaron en las sillas y los chicos jugaban bolea Vol., janeth miraba a draco en la cual estaba muy guapo su pelo estaba desordenado su cuerpo mega marcado y muy musculoso al igual que los dos restantes.

Las chicas tenían un poco de sed.

Chicas que tal si vamos a tomar algo-le dijo janeth a las chicas mientras se levantaba.

Esta bien-dijo ginny.

Chicos aurita regresamos-dijo hermione caminando con janeth y ginny asía el bar.

Las chicas miraron que los que servían las cosas eran unos jóvenes muy apuestos.

Quieren algo bellas señoritas-dijo un joven prieto de ojos verdes pelo café oscuro con un cuerpo mas o menos.

Si yo quiero una piña colada por favor-dijo janeth.

Yo también-dijo ginny.

Yo igual-dijo hermione.

Con vino si se puede-dijo janeth.

Esta bien-dijo el joven y fue a prepararlas.

Con vino-dijo hermione interrogándola.

Hermione vamos a divertirnos un rato-le dijo janeth.

El chico regreso con tres vasos grandes de plástico con las piñas coladas y con cerezas adentro, janeth pago y se fueron pero al ver que los chicos jugaban con otras chicas, janeth las paro.

No chicas si ellos quieres darnos celos jugando con esas nosotros también se los daremos-dijo janeth enojada.,

Bien-dijeron las dos restantes.

Y ya vi. a nuestros objetivos-dijo janeth viendo a tres jóvenes muy apuestos montados en unas motos de playa que estaban descansando enzima de ellas con una cervezas.

Janeth y las chicas fueron asía ellos.

Hola-dijo janeth a uno de ellos que estaba montado en una moto azul.

Hola preciosa-le dijo el viéndola.

Hola-le dijo ginny a el del otro lado que estaba montado en una moto blanca

Hola que tal estas –le dijo el.

Que tal-le dijo hermione al rubio que estaba montado a una moto negra.

Que tal niña linda-le dijo el.

Nos darían un paseo ya que austros dizque novios están jugando con unas chicas-dijo janeth.

Claro dijeron los tres.

Suban-dijeron.

Las chicas subieron con las bebidas abrazando a los chicos.

Harry mira-le dijo draco a Harry quien voltearon y vieron que sus novias iban asía la playa.

Que pasa-dijo ron.

Mira-le dijo harry apuntando asi las chicas que se alejaban de la playa.

Ey por que se van y aparte con ellos-dijo ron enojado.

Por esto-dijo apuntando a las chavas.

Confundieron todo-dijo harry rojo de ira.

No se preocupen si quieren darnos celos, celos tendrán-dijo draco.

Si-dijeron ron y harry y invitaron a las tres rubias a el bar.

Las chicas paseaban con los chicos en la que se divertían mucho con ellos.

En toda la tarde las chicas se lo pasaron con ellos y las invitaron al var. donde vieron ellas a harry y a los demás con esas jóvenes, janeth y las chicas se sentaron en una mesa con los chicos quienes pidieron cervezas para todos ya que eran los dueños del bar.

Son los dueños del bar.-pregunto janeth.

Si los 3 somos hermanos-dijo un joven alto apuesto pelo negro quien tenia a ginny abrazada.

Y ustedes como se llaman-pregunto el que abrazaba a hermione el era alto pelo medio rojizo ojos celestes muy apuesto.

Janeth hermione y ginny-dijeron las tres.

Que lindos nombres-dijo quien tenia a janeth tomada de la mano el era alto pelo café oscuro ojos celestes.

Los chicos miraban desde la barra con ojos de furia por que tenían a sus novias.

Chicas tenemos que ir a un lado-dijo harry despidiéndose de una rubia de ojos celestes.

Esta bien-dijo ella.

Los chicos se fueron asía la mansión enojados no soportaron mas verlas.

Las chicas llegaron a las 12 de la noche a la mansión y vieron a harry y a los demás sentados en las escaleras enojaos cruzados de brazos.

Por que llegaron temprano la noche es joven-dijo janeth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Será por que ustedes estaban con unos tipos y esos tipos no éramos nosotros-dijo draco levantándose y bajando las escaleras con los demás enojado.

Ustedes se lo buscaron por estas con esas que no éramos nosotras-dijo ginny cruzada de brazos.

Ustedes confundieron todo-dijo harry enojado.

No confundimos nada estaban ustedes con ellas-dijo hermione mirando desafiadamente a ron.

Estábamos jugando con ellas mientras llegaban aparte ellas se nos acercaron-dijo draco.

Oh pero que excusa-dijo janeth chocando sus manos con sus piernas enojada.

Y ustedes estaban con ellos-dijo ron enojado.

Y no vallan a decir que se les acercaron e-les dijo harry.

No no se nos acercaron nosotras fuimos-dijo ginny apunto de llorar.

Por que teníamos rabia por eso por que ustedes estaban con ellas-dijo janeth sin mirar a draco y se voltio.

Ustedes bien saben que no nos acercaríamos a ellas tuviéndolas a ustedes-dijo draco.

Pero si no estuviéramos nosotras si se les acercarían-dijo hermione.

Claro que no por que las queremos-dijo ron levantando la voz.

Janeth ya no hablo tenia la voz quebrada por las lagrimas que sostenían era estupida esa pelea.

Ya basta-dijo janeth al ver que todos- hablaban-YA BASTA-grito y todos callaron.

Que no ven a causa de los malditos celos nos estamos paliando, ya sabemos y creemos que ellos dicen la verdad o no-dijo janeth mirando a las chicas que tenían cara de que les creían-y nosotras por nuestros celos fuimos con ellos para darles celos a nuestros novios-decia janeth-que no ven que esta estupida pelea no vele nada lo único que aremos a causa de esto es que la pasemos mal-dijo janeth-ya no lo soporto yo fui la responsable de esta pelea yo les dije que fuéramos con ellos-dijo janeth-lo siento-dijo ella bajando la voz y caminando asía las escaleras-no fue mi intención empezar esto.

Janeth-le dijo harry-no tuvieron toda la culpa nosotros les hubiéramos dicho a ellas que teníamos novias-dijo harry janeth se paro en medio de las escaleras y voltio a verlo.

Perdónenos no sabíamos que hacer-dijo draco.

No, ustedes nos deben de perdonar por que fuimos celosas-dijo hermione.

Una vez una persona me dijo que los celos no nos llevan a ningún lado y mira-dijo mirando a janeth.

Sabes a veces los celos nos ciegan-dijo janeth sentándose en las escaleras-y la que te lo dijo a veces se equivoca-dijo ella.

Pues esa la que me los dijo es la persona quien yo amo y confió plenamente y la amo-dijo el sentándose alado de ella.

Me perdonas-le dijo janeth.

Claro que si-le dijo el besándola.

Los chicos se perdonaron y salieron a la playa un rato y se sentaron en la arena viendo las estrellas, la luna iluminaba completamente todo.

Draco abrazo a janeth y ella lo miro sus ojos grises brillaban con la luna, janeth sonrió draco lentamente la acostaba en la arena ya que estaban solos harry y ginny estaban en el agua hermione y ron están en una de las palapas lejillos de hay, draco la miraba tiernamente recorriendo un mechón travieso de su cara, y acaricio su rostro pasando sus dedos sobre ella, fue lento asta su pecho que respiraba agitadamente lo beso dando besitos tiernos por su cuello llegando asta sus labios que los beso tiernamente, janeth se voltio quedando enzima de draco que el la abrazaba ella mordió delicadamente sus labios juzgando con los de el mientras la arena asía su espectáculo en sus cuerpos, draco se voltio quedando enzima de ella, el la beso y seguía besando el poso sus manos en sus piernas acariciándolas ella las doblo lentamente mientras el las acariciaba.

Harry y ginny estaban en el agua ella lo miraba la luna reflejaba sus ojos verdes, el se le fue acercando estaban empapados los dos, el la abrazo ligeramente mirándola a los ojos se le acerco y la beso cuando se separaron harry sonrió y salieron del mar dirigiéndose asi al mansión subieron las escaleras y dieron vuelta asía la izquierda y entraron a la alberca harry la cargo mientras se dirigían a la cascada que caía del techo, harry la recargo en la pared y la abrazo besándola en el cuello el agua caía por sus rostros, harry fue desabrochando el sostenedor de ginny mientras ella desabrochaba el short de harry.

Hermione estaba acostada en una de las sillas mientras ron la besaba tiernamente en su cuello, hermione sentía miedo pero se dejo llevar por las caricias de su novio, ron subió asía sus labios mordiéndolos delicadamente, poco a poco el fue soltando el listón de su coleta dejando su pelo suelto, acaricio las mejillas de hermione, en un descuido los dos estaban en la arena hermione enzima de el quien lo besaba con pasión, ron fue desatando el listón del cuello de hermione, y la voltio quedando el enzima de ella, por medio de caricias y besos se demostraron mutuamente el amor que se tenían.

Que dolor de cabeza mas grande-dijo janeth levantándose de la sala con los chicos quines estaban regados en toda la sala ella y draco en el sillón largo harry y ginny en el sillón redondo ron y hermione en el otro sillón largo de la esquina.

Lo se-dijo ginny dejando de abrazar el pecho de harry.

O por dios mira-dijo janeth mirando a hermione quien abrazaba a ron con una de sus piernas arriba de el.

Nuestra niña ya es mujer-dijo ginny fingiendo que lloraba.

Que exagerada ginny vamos a comer-dijo ella saliendo de hay y dejando dormidos a los demás mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

que comemos-le pregunto janeth abriendo el Refrigerador.

no se como que quieres comer-pregunto ginny sentándose en la barrita de hay.

que tal si nos hacemos algo X y cuando terminemos salimos un rato a ver la playa o a las tiendas de aquí cerca le robo la camioneta a draco-dijo ella haciendo unos sándwiches.

esta bien-dijo ginny tomando uno y comiendo.

y que tal si levantamos a hermione y los vamos las tres y nos compramos algo para ir a la disco en al noche-le dijo 26 ginny.

bien-dijo ella tomando un vaso de leche y comiendo al igual que ginny.

a los 30 minutos janeth y ginny caminaban a la sala y seguían todos dormidos.

pero que dormilones-dijo janeth acercándose a hermione.

hermione-susurro moviéndola ligeramente sin mover a ron.

hermione se movió y abrió lentamente los ojos levantándose.

quieres ir con nosotras a las tiendas-le pregunto ginny en susurros.

si-dijo ella y se paro dirigiéndose con las 2 chicas a cambiarse a los 15 minutos ya estaban listas.

ahora las llaves-dijo tomándolas de un llavero que estaba colgado, las tomo y abrieron lentamente la puerta y la cerro las chicas subieron a la camioneta y la prendieron y se encaminaron a un centro comercial que estaba cerca de hay y compraron cosas.

al paso de 2 horas…..

draco se levanto tallándose los ojos, paso su mano por su cabello desordenándolo, abrió los ojos y noto que no estaba janeth voltio y vio a harry y no estaba ginny voltio a ver a ron que casi se cae del sillón y no vio a hermione, se paro y fue asía la puerta y corrió una cortina y vio que no estaba la camioneta, voltio a la pared y no estaban las llaves.

ey no están las chicas-dijo draco y los chicos se levantaron flojeando.

si captaron verdad-le pregunto draco a los chicos.

si que las chicas no están-dijo harry dormido. al paso de unos segundos.

QUE LAS CHICAS NO ESTAN-se miraron harry y ron a la vez hablando.

eso es lo que dije-dijo draco encaminándose asía su cuarto para ducharse no le preocupaba janeth, sabia que era tremenda adicta por la ropa y fue a invadirse.

los tres chicos iban bajando las escaleras ya cambiados y duchados para dar un paseo con las chicas y vieron que entraban las tres con bolsas en las manos y riéndose.

a donde fueron-pregunto harry.

que no vez amor de compras-dijo ginny dándole un beso ligero en los labios.

y me compraron algo .pregunto draco abrazando a su novia que dejo las bolsas en el piso para abrazarlo.

claro-dijo ella sacando una blusa de rallas rosita con rallas verdes muy linda.

amor tiene rosa-le dijo draco.

ey anda de moda el rosa para los hombres-dijo ella besándolo.

y a mi me compraron algo-preguntaron harry y ron a la vez que se rieron.

si-dijeron las chicas sacando unas blusas hermione le compro a ron una verde con las orillas de las mangas rositas, y ginny a harry una rosita descachada con las orillas verdes en rayitas.

y saldremos dentro de un rato verdad-le pregunto janeth a draco.

a donde les apetece ir-pregunto harry viendo a ginny y abrazándola

no se que tal si a cenar y liego a una disco-dijo hermione.

eso me parece bien-dijo ron y los chicos se pusieron deacuerdo.

las chicas se despidieron de sus novios y se fueron a cambiar llegaron a el cuarto de hermione y dejaron la ropa en la cama con todo lo que se iban a poner, janeth se ducho luego hermione y al final ginny eran las 7 de la noche y las chicas apenas se cambiaban, mientras janeth se maquillaba ginny se peinaba y hermione se cambiaba.

al paso de una hora las chicas bajaban las escaleras y los 3 jóvenes estaban afuera viendo asía el mar.

nos vamos-dijo janeth los chicos voltearon y las vieron sonrientes.

draco solo la vio estaba hermosa como siempre ella traía una falda arrugada larga blanca de tela delgadita y fresca con una blusa de manta amarilla con listoncitos entrelazados era top, no traía maquillaje ya que a draco le gustaba mas natural solo un pintalabios transparente con un collar muy lindo y su pelo chino recogido en una coleta muy linda.

claro-dijeron.

los chicos subieron ron veía a hermione abrazándola estaba muy linda traía un pantalón blanco de tela arrugada con una blusa de tirantes verde traía un maquillaje ligero con un ligero toque de brillantitos con un labial rosita claro muy lindo.

harry abrazaba a ginny viéndola ella traía una minifalda de tela blanca con una blusa corta rasgada de atrás rosita muy linda no se pinto al igual que janeth solo se puso un poco de brillo en los labios.

los chicos iban muy guapos esa noche, janeth que iba tomada de la mano de draco ya que el manejaba traía una blusa banca debajo de una negra con un dibujo de unos monitos negros con plateado con una corbata desabrochada negra que lo hacia ver sexy con un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera con un cinto de tira negro con una línea en medio blanca.

Harry estaba guapo esa noche el traía una blusa blanca con un grupo mágico enfrente traía un pantalón negro con un cinto amarillo que decia peligro, su pelo como siempre revuelto sus ojos brillantes con una sonrisa muy tierna, ron no se quedaba atrás el traía un pantalón guango con bolsas de mezclilla una blusa azul claro despintada unos combes negros muy lindo su pelo rojo desordenado.

La luna brillaba a todo lo que daba las luces de las tiendas resplandecían, parejitas paseaban, los chicos fueron a un restaurante chino que había hay estacionaron la camioneta y bajaron, entraron y los recibieron 3 jovencitas con túnicas chinas el pelo negro recogido en 2 palillos chinos transparentes su rostro estaba pintado de blanco con los labios rojos.

Bienvenidos a tsu nam mesa para seis-pregunto una de ellas.

Si-dijo draco.

Por aquí-dijo otra jovencita el lugar era hermoso unos decorados rojos con unas esferas de tela con focos colgados cuadros donde habían torres altas y cascadas muy hermosas, también habían muchas mini mesitas en el suelo con muchos cojines grandes.

Aquí-dijo una joven mostrando una mesa redonda grande con diferentes tipos de salsas en medio con una gran lámpara de lagrimas de cristal que cambiaba de colores a cada segundo, la mesa era cristalina llena de agua que se movía y cambiaba de celeste a blanco y de blanco a rojo sucesivamente.

Los chicos se sentaron en los cojines y pidieron de cenar.

Los chicos disfrutaron el espectáculo de los japoneses que bailaban al paso de 2 horas salieron yendo a una discoteca que estaba enfrente de la playa, era un edificio de 3 pisos completamente de cristal los focos de colores y la música aparecían por todos lados, parejas entraban a la disco, los chicos entraron y vieron la pista en medio era de cristal estaba en forma de circulo al igual que todo el edificio en vez de mesas habían tipo camitas en donde bailabas enzima de ellas, podías pedir distintas cosas, los chicos consiguieron una cama en donde hicieron clic a un botón de 4 que habían hay y salio en medio de la cama una pequeña barra redonda en donde adentro estaba iluminado de celeste con un foco hay habían varios tubitos de cristal de colores con distintos vinos.

Esto esta muy lindo-dijo janeth que estaba abrazada de draco con un tubito rosa en la mano.

Lo se- dijo hermione que tenia a ron tomado de la mano con un tubito verde.

Que tal si bailamos-dijo harry.

Si-dijeron y fueron asía la pista se pusieron en medio y miraron asía arriba en donde habían dos torres mas en donde bailaban mas personas, miraron asía abajo y veían que estaban enzima del agua cristalina y con pececitos dorados y plateados, draco y janeth bailaban janeth tenia las manos arriba draco la tenia por la cintura y bailaban al ritmo de la música…hermione se movía a la música y ron la tenia tomada por la cintura..ginny tenia las manos en el cuello de harry y el la tomaba por la espalda bailando con ella moviéndose de una lado a otro…janeth movía las caderas draco tenia una de sus piernas entre las 2 de janeth y se movía con ella tomándola de la cintura ella levantaba las manos al ritmo de la canción las luces los iluminaban a los 6 de pronto agua comenzó a salir de las paredes mojándolos a janeth se le soltó el pelo , espuma empezó a salir del techo cayéndoles y jugando…ginny jugaba con el pelo de harry besándolo…hermione sonreía ron la besaba en el cuello…janeth estaba enzima de draco bailando mientras el la contenía besándola en los labios…los chicos rodearon a las chavas dejándolas en medio…las chicas veían que se movían seximente asi que las tres se miraron y comenzaron amoverse seximente moviendo las caderas, las tres los tomaron por el cuello y se subieron enzima de ellos, mientras los besaban jugaban con su cabello.

Los chicos salían a las 8 de la mañana el sol les molestaba un poco pero no les importo, se subieron a la camioneta mojados y con espuma, las chicas aventaron los zapatos, cuando llegaron a la mansión hermione y ron se quedaron en la camioneta un poco ocupados, ginny y harry se fueron a pasear a la playa mientras que draco y janeth se fueron a dar una ducha a la alberca.

Draco solo entro encendió las luces de la alberca el cuarto estaba oscuro solo con las luces de la cascada y de la alberca, draco no lo peso dos veces y entro a la alberca, janeth le siguió, los dos se fueron a la cascada y se contemplaron un momento sonrientes.

Sabes me la e pasado muy bien-dijo janeth mojándose con la cascada y draco estaba enfrente de el.

Yo también-dijo el tomándola por la cintura y recargándola en la roca y besándola.

Al dia siguiente los chicos se levantaron tarde salieron un rato las chicas traían los trajes al igual que ellos se fueron una palapilla que tenia 6 macas colgadas en la que se acostaron en ellas y miraron el atardecer, draco cargo a janeth llevándola a la playa y entre las olas los chicos jugaban.

En Londres un señor de barba blanca larga con lentes de media luna estaba hablando con unos señores.

Tenemos que entrenarlos-dijo el señor de barba larga.

Pertenecerán a la orden-pregunto una señora de edad alta jefa de la casa griffindor.

Si, ya mande las lechuzas dentro de una semana ellos vendrán a Londres nos encontraremos en el caldero chorriante-dijo el.

Como crees que tome harry esto-dijo un señor de pelo grasiento negro.

Creo que bien, el tiene que saber que…-dijo el señor.

Janeth entraba a su alcoba para sacar algo y vio una lechuza en su cama.

Hola linda-le dijo ella acariciándole el lomo.

Para mi-dijo ella al ver una carta atada a su pata.

Janeth la abrió y comenzó a leer.

Para la señorita aquer:

Espero que estas vacaciones se la este pasando bien pero queremos verla el 28 de agosto del respectivo año en el caldero chorriante con su baúl solo usted y el señor harry potter a las 12 de la noche.

Att: dumbeldor.

Harry entro al cuarto de janeth con la carta en la mano y se miraron confundidos, pero se irían en una semana asi que se miraron y sonrieron y dejaron las cartas hay y se fueron a divertir un rato.

Esos días fueron estupendos para ellos los chicos ya iban de regreso totalmente colorados y muy lindos para un nuevo año en hogwarts solo faltaban 4 días para entrar al colegio el 31 irían todos a comprar las cosas, por medio del trasladar los chicos llegaron a la casa de janeth, janeth se despidió con un beso muy tierno de draco, harry de ginny, a los minutos se fue draco con los chicos.

Harry que tal si nos vamos a cenar y ya serán las 12 para cuando terminemos y nos tendremos que ir-dijo janeth entrando su hermano aun no volvía y su mama trabajaba.

Si-dijo el y los 2 entraron a la cocina a atacar la comida, después de cenar los chicos acomodaron su baúl lo único que les faltaban era los libros y los útiles.

Los chicos se fueron por red flu al caldero chorriante y vieron a personas que nunca las habían visto aunque harry si.

**-Albus Dumbledore- **

**- Alastor Moddy- **

**- Minerva Mc Gonagall -**

**-Reamus Lupin - **

**-Arthur Weasley -**

**- Molly Weasley-**

**- Dedalus Diggle - **

**-Emmeline Vance -**

**-Sturgis Podmore- **

**- Rubeus Hagrid -**

**- Elphias Dodge-**

**- Mundugus Fletcher-**

**Arabella Figg-los dijo en su mente para reconocerlos.**

**Janeth estaba confusa y con una ceja arriba**.

Señorita janeth joven harry queremos hablar con ustedes-dijo al profesora mcgonagal caminando asía ellos.

De que profesora-dijo harry viendo a janeth y luego al director.

Ustedes dos serán entrenados para pertenecer a la orden-dijo el profesor dumbeldor.

Pero profesor tenemos 17 años no debemos de tener mayoría de edad para ser aceptados-dijo harry ya que janeth aun estaba callada no entendía nada.

Aremos una excepción señor potter-dijo snape saliendo de la oscuridad y viéndolo a el ay a janeth.

Esta bien-dijo el sin mas luego voltio a ver a janeth y hablo.

Yo no entiendo nada quien son ellos y que es esa tal orden-dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

La orden del fénix es una organización que lucha contra volthemorth-dijo el director.

Y nosotros pertenecemos a ella-dijo un señor en una esquina era chancho con un ojo y el otro era de cristal.

Entendido-pregunto el director ya que no era necesario que supiera todo, ella lo sabrá a su tiempo.

Si-dijo ella

y en donde entrenaremos-pregunto harry.

Ustedes dos en la sala donde as entrenado a janeth, serán entrenados por el profesor lupin y snape-dijo el harry izó un bufido al igual que janeth.

Bien a descansar mañana iremos a la nueva guarida de la orden-dijo el profesor.

A la nueva y cual es esa-dijo harry.

Mañana lo sabrás-dijo el retirándose con los demás pertenecientes a la orden.

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando terminaron la gran explicación los chicos estaban agotados y les asignaron sus cuartos.

Janeth entro a su cuarto y no lo pensó se acostó y le vinieron recuerdos del funeral de su padre y de cómo jugaban.

E descuidado al investigación padre-se dijo ella mirando a la ventana-pero te prometo que te vengare aunque me cueste la vida-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos quedándose completamente dormida.

Al dia siguiente harry se había levantado temprano quería saber cual era la nueva fortaleza.

Harry iba caminando por un pasillo y oyó que janeth cantaba asi que se asomo.

Janeth-toco la puerta.

Adelante-dijo ella y harry entro se encontró con janeth mirándose al espejo se estaba peinando-a hola harry como dormiste-dijo ella mirándolo por el espejo.

Bien y tu-le pregunto el sentándose en su cama.

Bien-dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa ya que los recuerdos de ayer la habían hecho llorar.

Janeth ven siéntate-le dijo harry mostrándole la cama.

Janeth solos e encamino y tomo asiento en la cama quedando enfrente de el.

Que pasa-pregunto ella confundida.

Eso es lo que te pregunto que es lo que te pasa desde ayer te veo muy seria y mira tienes los ojos rojos, tu no lloras asi por asi tienes que tener una razón-dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Harry-fue la única palabra que salio de los labios de janeth antes de romperse a llorar en sus brazos.

No te preocupes se que lo extrañas mucho-le dijo harry acariciando su pelo-pero nunca vas a estar sola te lo prometo-le dijo el.

Te juro que si descubro quien fue…-fue interrumpida por el dedo que puso harry en sus labios.

No jures nada te juro que yo siempre te protegeré pase lo que pase y vengaremos tu y yo la muerte de nuestros padres-dijo el con cara de decisión.

Si-dijo ella.

Los chicos desayunaron y en medio de risas por parte de los padres de ron , llego el director con la profesora mcgonagal y se llevaron a harry y a janeth a un oficina donde había una pequeña tetera.

Toma la tetera-le dijo el director a harry y luego a janeth, cuando todos tomaron la tetera en un momento janeth sintió un mareo y desapareció el suelo en un segundo habían llegado a una casa de 2 pisos pero muy amplia.

En donde estamos pregunto harry.

Valle godric –dijo el director.

Mas bien es su casa señor potter-dijo la profesora.

En mi casa-dijo el viendo a su alrededor con los ojos muy bien abiertos.

Reconstruimos tu casa no pudimos salvar las cosas de adentro pero esto fue lo que salvamos-dijo el director al mostrarle a harry una foto en donde estaban lupin su papa sirius su mama y el que estaba en brazos de sirius todos estaban afuera en el patio de atrás jugando con un perro blanco.

A harry le entraron las ganas de llorar pero sostuvo sus lagrimas.

Aquí estaremos todos los de la orden y ustedes estarán aquí de partir de agosto del próximo año cuando salgan del colegio-dijo el director.

Muy bien-dijo harry serio y se quedo mirando la casa.

Profesor podemos decirle a ron y a hermione y a ginny sobre esto-les pregunto janeth.

No ellos se enteraran hasta cuando estén 100 entrenados-dijo el.

Esta bien-dijo janeth

31 de agosto.

Janeth se levanto a causa de los ruidos de la estancia de la parte de abajo era sábado, mañana regresaran todos al colegio para el lunes empezar un nuevo y deseado año el ultimo para ser exacto, janeth se levanto sin ánimos aunque vería a draco y a sus amigos afuera, asi que se levanto de la cama su baúl estaba ya empacado su ropa estaba enzima de una silla con su túnica con la resplandeciente emblema de griffindor, decidió darse una ducha asi que entro al baño y se desvistió entrando al agua fría que la termino de despertar, al salir solo se seco el pelo y se lo recogió sin ninguna importancia, le dio flojera pensar que entrenaría para pertenecer a la orden donde el próximo año ya seria una de ellos, se le vinieron recuerdos a su mente mientras se cambiaba, recordó que tenia una meta que era vengar a su padre pero de pronto le entraron nervios no savia si decirle la verdad a draco sobre sus poderes tenia miedo de cómo iría a reaccionar cuando se entere de que se lo a ocultado, pero se despreocupo a los minutos ella hablaría con el a su tiempo y que el entenderá.

Janeth termino de cambiarse y salio de su cuarto se sentía un poco débil sabia que su debilidad era por que tenia que entrenar porque había descuidado su entrenamiento desde que se fue a durmstrang y el sueño era por lo mismo pero pensó que si estaba asi enfrente se preocuparían asi que iba abajando las escaleras con una sonrisa y estaba repleto por magos y brujas asi que decidió salir a comprar los útiles haber si se encontraba con harry y los demás, se puso la capa y salio entro al callejón diagon y vio que estaba repleto por magos jóvenes y niños que entrarían ese año a primero, camino un rato compro unas cosas que le faltaban, y fue a la librería a comprar sus libros aun no había rastro de los chicos, salio de la librería con bolsas en mano y decidió entrar a la tienda de quiddich se e hico raro que no haya visto a los chicos pero no le importo, entro a la tienda y vio las túnicas eran muy lindas fue a un recibidor y vio unos llaveritos muy lindos asi que compro 6 de diferentes y salio con una sonrisa, iba caminando con bolsas en mano iba distraída solo sintió que chocaba con alguien y que caía al suelo.


	5. Capi 5: Nuevos Amigos o Enemigos

Auch-dijo ella.

Esta bien-dijo el joven mostrándole su mano para que ella la tomara.

Janeth solo al tomo y el la levanto, janeth comenzó a sacudir la túnica

Perdón iba distraída-dijo ella volteando a ver al joven quedándose muda, el era un joven alto cuerpo muy bien marcado era moreno ojos verdes cafezazos pelo café claro con las orillas de color oro en picos parados, traía una blusa de botones manga corta celeste con rayitas blancas traía los primeros 3 botones desabotonados dando a ver su pecho un pantalón guango de mezclilla con bolsas y una cadena colgando, traía un collar negro pegado a su cuello con una plaquita el joven era muy sexy.

Perdona fue mi culpa estaba distraído-dijo el.

No te preocupes-dijo ella aun mirándolo.

Y como te llamas-le pregunto el joven.

Janeth aquer mucho gusto-dijo ella-y tu-dijo rápidamente.

Me llamo orlando answer mucho gusto-dijo el presentándose elegantemente.

Janeth sonrió al igual que el.

A donde ibas-pregunto el.

Estaba buscando a mi novio y mis amigos-dijo ella.

Tienes novio-dijo el triste.

Si-dijo ella mirándolo.

es muy afortunado al tener una mujer tan bella como tu-dijo el.

Gracias pero tu estas muy guapo-dijo janeth sonrojándose.

Quisieras ir al caldero chorriante a tomar algo-le pregunto el tomando las bolsas del suelo.

Claro gracias-dijo ella caminando con el asía el caldero chorriante entraron y se sentaron en una mesa del rincón pidieron unos cafés y empezaron a platicar.

Y de que colegio eres-le pregunto janeth al joven.

Vengo de beauxbatons pero me mude para Londres y entrare a hogwarts este año a séptimo-dijo el.

Enserio genial-dijo janeth-yo estoy en hogwarts acabo de pasar a séptimo estoy en griffindor-dijo ella.

Que padre-dijo el-espero quedar en esa casa para estar con tigo-dijo el.

Draco iba entrando con blaice y pansy iban felices pero cuando draco miro asía el rincón se le borro la sonrisa al ver a janeth con ese joven muy sonrientes.

Que pasa-le pregunto pansy.

Mira-le dijo apuntando asía el rincón.

Que es janeth con un amigo-dijo blaice.

Un amigo el no esta en el colegio-dijo el.

Y tu como sabes-le dijo pansy cruzada de brazos.

Pansy cariño yo se todo-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Que tal si vas y le plantas un beso y el chavo se queda bobo tal vez no sabe que tiene novio, y se te la arma yo estoy aquí-dijo blaice.

Balice tu no te metas-le dijo pansy agarrándolo del brazo-tu ve y ya draco-le dijo pansy llevándose a blaice y dejándolo solo, draco se encamino asi la mesa.

Janeth estaba platicando feliz con el joven pero vio que el miraba asía atrás de ella.

Que pasa-dijo ella volteando y viendo los ojos grises de su novio.

Draco amor-le dijo ella besándolo en los labios.

Hola amor-le dijo draco tomándola de la cintura-quien es el-dijo el entre dientes.

A el, el es orlando answer un amigo lo acabo de conocer-dijo ella.

A mucho gusto draco malfoy-dijo el dando su mano a estrechar y el la tomo.

Mucho gusto bueno me retiro los dejo solos-dijo el parándose y retirándose.

Cuando orlando se fue draco y janeth se sentaron.

Por que estabas con el-le pregunto un draco enojado.

Draco no me digas que estas celoso-le pregunto ella.

No solo pregunto-dijo el disimulando.

Draco amor tu sabes que te amo y que nadie pero nadie me va a separar de ti-dijo ella mirándolo el la abrazo-aunque te cambiaria por …-dijo pensando pero miro a draco con cara triste.

Claro que es broma amor-dijo besándolo.

Hola tortolitos-llego harry con los chicos.

Donde se supone que estuvieron todo el santo dia-le pregunto janeth a los chicos.

De compras-dijo ginny.

A que bien-dijo janeth cruzándose de brazos.

No te enojes niña estabas dormida-dijo ron.

Bien-dijo ron una sonrisa débil.

Hermione noto que janeth estaba mal.

Janeth puedo hablar con tigo-le dijo hermione.

Claro-dijo janeth parándose y caminando asi la barra donde pidieron un café.

Oye janeth-le dijo hermione.

Que pasa-le dijo ella.

No te sientes bien verdad-le dijo ella preocupada.

La verdad no hermione tengo mucho sueño y me siento débil-dijo ella.

Es por descuidar tus entrenamientos verdad-le dijo hermione.

Si es eso-dijo ella.

Me preocupas sabes-le dijo hermione triste tomando un sorbo del café.

No te preocupes entrando empezare a entrenar de nuevo-dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

Esta bien-dijo ella y con una sonrisa las dos se fueron con los chicos a pasar el rato.

Septiembre 1.

Los chicos se levantaron y se encaminaron asi al estación de kin cross.

Janeth estaba muy agotada y harry lo noto.

Janeth estas bien-le pregunto el acercándosele por la espalda, draco y los demás iban adelante con los baúles.

Si –dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

Segura-le dijo el con cara preocupada.

Claro harry no te preocupes-le dijo ella adelantándose y tomando la mano de draco y el le sonrió.

Los chicos entraron al tren rojo grande en la cual estaba invadido de pequeños niños que traían las túnicas negras con la insignia del colegio hogwarts, al final encontraron un vagón, entraron y tomaron asiento janeth estaba muy callada estaba en la orilla mirando Asia afuera estaba entretenida viendo como los árboles se movían, janeth solo oía que hermione y ron platicaban harry y ginny en su onda de caricias y draco viendo como hermione y ron platicaba aburridamente, de pronto janeth dio un bostezo atrayendo la mirada de todos.

Janeth estas bien-le pregunto hermione preocupada.

Si estoy bien hermione-dijo janeth un poco disgustada porque cada vez que hacia algo se preocupaban-solo tengo sueño-dijo ella levantándose.

A donde vas-dijo hermione.

Voy a salir un rato estoy fastidiada de estar aquí-dijo ella saliendo y sin draco.

Que le pasa-pregunto como su novia se alejaba.

No ce-dijo harry y miro a hermione y luego a ron.

Janeth caminaba por los pasillos del tren miraba asía afuera una tormenta amenazaba pero no le importo, ella caminaba de un lado a otro vio que el cielo estaba negro y que el viento arrasaba vio ligeramente como caía la lluvia venia un poco mas fuerte, en donde estaba ella estaba totalmente vació, ya no tardaban en llegar a hogwarts asi que se dirigió asía donde estaba su novio y sus amigos, hasta que de pronto el tren se sacudió, cayendo ella bruscamente al suelo rasgando la blusa y cortándose un poco el brazo, ella miro asía la ventana no se miraba nada asía afuera estaba totalmente negro la lluvia opacaba todo con el aire se asusto un poco, janeth caminaba asía su vagón veía las caras preocupadas, entro al vagón viendo a harry preocupado.

En donde estabas-le dijo el enfadado tomándola por el brazo, ella sintió dolor e izo una mueca.

Au cuidado paseando-dijo ella soltándose de el.

Que te paso-le pregunto harry.

Nada solo un accidente-dijo ella viéndolo fijamente en la que el se calmo, ella tomo asiento alado de draco quien estaba un poco pensativo.

El tren paro en plena lluvia janeth miraba a draco muy serio y se entristeció ella pensó que se había enojado con ella por salirse del vagón asi.

La lluvia aun seguía pero un poco mas calmada, hermione y ginny notaron que draco y janeth estaban un poco tristes asi que estaban planeando algo.

Los chicos caminaban asía los carruajes, harry y ron se iban a subir a uno pero ginny y hermione los tomaron de la mano y se subieron dejando a janeth y a draco solos en el carruaje.

Que hacen-pregunto harry caminado asía otra carroza al igual que ron.

Janeth estaba pensativa mirando pro al ventanilla del carruaje.

Janeth-dijo draco mirando a la joven.

Si-dijo ella sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

Que tienes amor te veo distraía débil y triste-le dijo el tomándola de las manos.

No te preocupes solo que no e dormido muy bien que digamos y cada vez que no duermo ando de mal humor-le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Te quiero mucho-le dijo el.

Yo también-dijo ella parándose y sentándose alado de el, ella solo lo miraba el palideció y se le acerco lentamente tomándola por la cintura y acercándola lentamente asía el en la cual la beso tiernamente mordiendo un poco sus labios.

Llegaron a hogwarts esta igual que antes tomaron asiento, a los minutos de estar sentados todos , entraron los de primer curso nerviosos y asombrados por el cielo fingido, caminaron asía enfrente y se pararon y hablo la profesora mcgonagal, janeth aun recordaba como había quedado en griffindor.

Iban lentamente la selección hasta que se acabo el director se paro de su silla tomando la atención de todos.

Bienvenidos a otro año en el colegio de howarts, sean todos bienvenidos, este año habrán muchos cambios sorpresas entre otras cosas-dijo con una sonrisa el director.

Este año se integraran 2 alumnos de beauxbatons al colegio-dijo el dándole una seña a la profesora mcgonagal.

Orlando answer y Elizabeth answer-dijo al profesora.

Las puertas del gran comedor daros a conocer a dos jóvenes el joven era muy apuesto la joven con quien venia era alta muy linda piel aperlada ojos cafés claros pelo negro largo lo traía recogido todos los jóvenes la veían.

Orlando answer-dijo la profesora el camino asía enfrente y se sentó en el taburete, le pusieron el sombrero.

m.m.m que mente tienes un poder sorprenderte sabes valorar muy bien a los tuyos eres agradable ya se en donde te pondré.

Griffindor-grito el sombrero-janeth sonrió el camino asía ella había un lugar vació alado de ella asi que el se sentó en el..

Felicidades-dijo ella.

Gracias-dijo el.

Janeth nos presentas a tu amigo-dijo ginny. Harry y ron ardían por dentro.

El es orlando answer lo conocí por accidente en el callejón diagon viene de beauxbatons como habían dicho.

Bien-dijo hermione sonriente.

Elizabeth answer-dijo la profesora, ella se levanto y tomo asiento en el taburete y sin ser tocada por el sombrero grito slytherin.

Draco desde su mesa estaba rojo de ira por ver a janeth riendo con orlando.

Bueno chicos de partir de mañana en sus respectivas habitaciones tendrán el uniforme que se pondrán de partir de ahora.-dijo el director-asi que no me queda mas que decir que comience la cena.

Los chicos cenaron janeth no dejaba de sonreírle a orlando pro sus chistes, janeth creyó que había llegado la competencia de ron.

Cuando termino la cena ron y hermione tenían trabajo con los de primero harry y ginny se adelantaron janeth se quedo sola con orlando quien platicaban placidamente, draco los miraba.

Draco debes de tener cuidado amigo o si no te la bajan-dijo balice jugando con pansy.

No seas estupido-dijo el empujándolo asía la pared y caminando asia janeth.

Hola amor-le dijo el atrapándola por la espalda.

Hola dijo ella sonriente.

Me la puedo llevar un rato-le dijo el.

Claro-dijo orlando retirándose asía la sala común.

Que es lo ke pasa-dijo janeth.

Que haces con el-le dijo draco enojado.

Que te pasa amor celoso-le dijo janeth posando sus brazos en su cuello.

Se que los celos no me llevan a ningún lado pero me harta que estés con el-le dijo el.

Tu sabes y siempre lo sabrás tu eres el único en mi vida al que amo-dijo dándole besitos en los labios-al que me quiere, y no por un guapo-te dejare eso tenlo por seguro asi que si me vez con el es por que es un amigo al igual que balice harry y ron-dijo ella.

Segura-dijo el con cara de niño lindo.

No me hagas esa cara que me gusta mucho-dijo ella jugando con el, el como despedida la beso tiernamente.

Janeth entro a la sala común y se despidió de los chicos y se fue a su cuarto se ducho y se acostó estaba muy cansada y se quedo completamente dormida.

Al dia siguiente era lunes el sol estaba radiante para un chapuzón en el lago pero tenían clases, janeth estaba completamente dormida pero oyó que hacían mucho ruido en su habitación asi que se levanto y vio a ginny y a hermione con batas de baño peinándose.

Valla hasta que te levantas-le dijo ginny paseando pro el cuarto.

Que hora es-le pregunto janeth con un bostezo y estirándose.

Las 7 de la mañana-dijo hermione.

Janeth se lavando y se fue directo al baño se ducho con agua fría para levantarse y empezar un curso nuevo, salio de la ducha y se miro al espejo tomo su sepillo de dientes y se los sepillo, cuando salio las chicas se estaban cambiando janeth no noto el uniforme.

Janeth se seco el pelo y lo recogió con una pinza su reflejos se notaban mas, se maquillo ligeramente, cuando voltio vio a ginny y a hermione vestidas.

Pero que es lo que traen puesto-dijo janeth sorprendida al verlas es el nuevo uniforme-dijo hermione.

Esta padre-dijo ginny.

Claro que si pero ustedes nunca entienden verdad-dijo janeth poniéndose el uniforme y haciéndole unos ajustes como siempre.

Se lo puso estaba muy bien- el uniforme era la blusa blanca de mangas largas una coraba de rayitas guinda muy linda, la falda era corta de tablones pero esta vez era guinda con rallas de los respectivos colores de la casa delgaditas y algunas gruesas formando cuadros estaban muy bien, janeth le hizo cambios a su falda le puso unos listones al final de ella muy lindos negros la blusa se la desabotono de arriba y de abajo y se la amarro dando a ver su abdomen.

Pero ke haces-le dijo hermione.

Unos cambios nada mas no te quejes-dijo janeth poniéndose unas medias de color guindo con unos zapatos de tacón alto escolares muy lindos.

Perfecto-dijo janeth y se fue contra hermione y ginny, a ginny le desato la corbata y se la puso como listón en el cabello, le desabotono la blusa y se la amarro por atrás dando a ver u ombligo luego se fue con hermione le desato un poco la corbata y luego le desato la blusa haciéndole dos nudos para que se le viera el estomago.

Listo-dijo janeth.

Muy bien bajemos-dijo ginny muero de hambre-dijo ella.

Bien-dijeron y bajaron acatando al mirada de los hombres.

Hola amor le dijo harry a ginny tomándola por la cintura y besándola tiernamente igual ron tomo a hermione.

Hola-dijeron.

Que bonitas-dijeron los dos al verlas.

Gracias-dijeron las tres-bajamos a desayunar-dijeron las tres en al que se rieron.

En la casa de slytherin la nueva era una sensación con los hombres, la joven era la competencia de pansy, se preguntaran donde esta emy pues ella se fue de hogwarts para estudiar en beauxbatons quería ser una veela, se preguntaran también si se olvido de draco pues no la verdad es que quiso que el fuera feliz después de tener una larga charla con pansy al respecto.

Elizabeth y la jóvenes de la casa de slytherin usarían el mismo uniforme pero ellos serian de color verde.

Que tal Elizabeth-le dijo blaice.

Hola ke tal-dijo ella con una sonrisa tonta y mordiéndose los labios en forma de conquista, de pronto tomo la corbata desatada de balice y se la puso ella, Lugo desabotono el resto de los botones de la blusa de blaice, pero el comprendió lo que quería hacer el quería mucho a pansy y no podía hacerle eso asi que al tomo por las muñecas.

Pansy vio la escena desde las escaleras y se enojo mucho asi que paso alado de ellos y salio con su bolso de libros.

Balice la vio y fue tras ella, draco bajaba las escaleras y Elizabeth noto su presencia y planeo algo para conocerlo.

Tomo sus libros Elizabeth y camino enfrente de el descuidada chocando con el.

Lo siento-dijo ella apenada.

No importa estas bien-dijo recogiendo los libros con ella.

Si gracias tu eres…-pregunto.

Draco malfoy-dijo el ayudándola con sus libros.

Mucho gusto draco-dijo ella.

Bueno me retiro-dijo el saliendo de hay.

Tu vas a ser mi victima draco-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Pansy espera-le dijo balice tomándola de la mano.

Que quieres-dijo ella enojada mirándolo, esos ojos negros profundos asustaban a blaice cuando su novia se enojaba.

No es lo que piensa pansy-le dijo el triste.

TU CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDA VERDAD BALICE PUES ESTAS EQUIVOCADO-dijo ella enojada elevando la voz , draco oyó a su amiga discutiendo y se acerco.

Que pasa-pregunto el viendo a pansy que tenia la ira a todo lo que daba.

PREGUNTALE A TU ESTUPIDO AMIGO-dijo pansy caminando enojada sola asi a el gran comedor.

Que le hiciste balice-le dijo draco en forma amenazadora.

Nada Elizabeth me estaba coqueteando caí en un momento en sus redes pero me la quite de enzima pero pansy había visto la escena-dijo el agachando al mirada.

Eres un tonto o que sabes que ella es fuerte pero sensible-le dijo draco enojado.

Lo se i soy un estupido-dijo el-le pediré disculpas-dijo el retirándose.

Después que su compañero se retirara draco se encamino asía el gran comedor viendo a su novia bajando las escaleras de enfrente, el sonrió delicadamente.

Hola amor-le dijo el subiendo unos escalones y tomándola de su cintura desnuda y besándola.

Bien ,bien dejen eso para después que vienen los profesores-dijo hermione pasando alado de ellos con ron tomados de la mano.

Por que no el dices eso a harry-se quejo janeth viendo que harry tenia a ginny recargada en las escaleras y besándola.

Harry potter deja ya a mi hermana-le dijo ron amenazándolo y haciendo que se separasen.

Ron-dijo ginny enojada-me dejarías empaz.

Los chicos entraron a el gran comedor el uniforme de los hombres no cambio nada solo la corbata.

Se sentaron a desayunar janeth noto que la nueva se sentaba alado de draco y eso no le gusto del todo.

Horarios chicos-dijo hermione.

Oh no es cierto-dijo ron viendo sus horario.

Que pasa-dijo janeth viendo el suyo.

Tenemos 2 horas de pociones aurita-dijo harry.

No se preocupen luego toca con hagrid-dijo hermione.

Si y luego transformaciones-dijo janeth.

Pero al ultima en dcao-dijo ron.

Eso suena bien-dijo harry jugando con el pelo de ginny.

Los chicos terminaron de discutir el horario y desayunaron amargamente por que tocaba pociones, los chicos se levantaron y se encaminaron asía las mazmorras, los chicos platicaban placidamente hasta que vieron a un señor de cabello negro piel blanca con una túnica negra larga que decia que entraran, los chicos se acomodaron tocaba pociones con slytherin, janeth y draco jugaban en su lugar, empezaron las clases y el profesor anoto una poción en el pizarrón, janeth miraba como Elizabeth le coqueteaba a draco y eso hizo que se enojara, balice se sentó enfrente de ellos con golee.

Blaice y pansy-le pregunto janeth seriamente.

Tuve un problema con ella-dijo el triste.

Lo siento-dijo ella mirando a draco y el le explico todo y le enfureció mas ya que aparte de querer quitarle a pansy balice quería quitarle a draco esa mosquita muerta pero janeth no si iba a quedar con los brazos abiertos.

El dia paso rápido llegando la clase de DCAO-janeth entro y nuevamente los celos volvieron a invadirla al ver a draco con su grupo de slytherin recargados en una pared con sus poses de soy sexy y que, draco estaba alado de balice que aun no había conseguido hablar con pansy, Elizabeth había llegado al grupo y ellos bobos con ella.

Te pasa algo-le pregunto harry quien venia con ron.

Esa estupida vera quien es janeth aquer-dijo janeth acercándosele a draco antes que ella y besándolo.

Oye-dijo Elizabeth enojada.

OH lo siento solo quería darle un saludo a mi novio-dijo janeth remarcando el novio.

Oh es tu novio-dijo Elizabeth enojada.

Si por-dijo ella con cara de victoria pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Por nada-dijo Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos y retirándose a su asiento.

Tu novio ja creo que lo tendrás por muy poco tiempo griffindor-dijo ella enojada.

Bien tomen asiento-dijo el profesor lupin caminando por el pasillo y sentándose en su escritorio.

Espero que estén muy bien descansados ya que este es el ultimo año y los exámenes son muy importantes-dijo el sacando su varita.

Hoy empezaremos con un ensayo de los 6 años que an estado aquí.

Los pondré por parejas primero será:

Janeth que tienes-le pregunto hermione quiere estaba alado de ella-te veo como muy enojada.

Esa estupida me quiere quitar a draco seduciéndolo-dijo ella-espero que me toque con ella asi en su primer dia caerá en el hospital-dijo ella enojada estaba roja de ira.

Janeth no te metas en problemas-le dijo hermione.

No lo haré hermione solo le daré una lección-dijo ella-por separar a balice de pansy.

A janeth nunca le a gustado que se metan con sus amigos.

Señorita aquer con la señorita answer-dijo el profesor.

Janeth dio una sonrisa de victoria a hermione.

Janeth tranquila-le dijo hermione preocupada.

No te preocupes-le dijo ella avanzando asía enfrente.

Las dos chicas pasaron enfrente y se pusieron una de cada lado alejadas 10 metros de ellas en total.

Quiero que solo se desarmen entre si-dijo el profesor- empiecen saludos-las dos chicas bajaron su cabeza en forma de reverencia-varitas arriba-dijo el profesor viéndolas.

Uno…dos …tres..-dijo el profesor y Elizabeth comenzó.

Rictusempa-dijo ella lanzando el hechizo asía ella, pero sin que nadie lo notara janeth uso sus poderes regresándoselo.

Protego-dijo Elizabeth.

Volathe asentare-dijo janeth dándole el hechizo a la joven en al que salio volando asía la pared y cayendo pero se levanto y apunto asía ella.

Najeiro-dijo dijo ella , janeth vio el hechizo que venia asía ella pero vio a harry sentado diciéndole que no y cuando voltio ya estaba muy cerca lo esquivo pero le rozo en al mejilla cortándola, janeth se toco la mejilla que sangraba draco se paro a la vez que orlando.

Alto-dijo el profesor pero las jóvenes continuaban.

Difundo-dijo janeth y le dio en el brazo a la joven asiendo que su varita cayera.

Accio varita-dijo janeth antes de que ella la tomara y la varita se levito y llego a sus manos, janeth estaba agitada uso sus poderes un par de veces y estaba un poco temblorosa, cuando seria el dia en que ya no pasara eso.

La señorita janeth aquer gano l duelo 20 puntos para griffindor-dijo el profesor lupin-termino la clase por hoy-dijo el-vallan a la enfermería.

Janeth bajo de la barra, un harry enojado la sostuvo para que bájese.

Que es lo que tratabas de hacer-le dijo el.

Que-dijo ella confundida miro que Elizabeth se les acercaba ya que janeth traía aun su varita.

Para la otra no tendrás tanta suerte aquer-dijo ella quitándole su varita.

Estas bien janeth-le dijo orlando viéndola.

Te preocupas mas por ella que por mi-le grito Elizabeth a su hermano.

Si-dijo el fríamente viéndola y ella se fue.

Si estoy bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa draco se acercaba.

Janeth estas bien-llego draco apresuradamente.

Si amor-dijo ella.

Janeth miraba con enojo como se alejaba Elizabeth.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor después de una ligera visita a la enfermería, janeth se sentó en la mesa de griffindor a comer tranquilamente.

Bien chicos tengo que ir a la biblioteca a iniciar las tareas-dijo janeth.

Puedo ir con tigo-le dijo ginny y luego hermione.

Claro-dijo ella y las tres se fueron, salieron del gran comedor y lamentablemente se toparon con Elizabeth.

Que nunca puedo iniciar el año bien siempre me tendré que topar con tigo-dijo janeth enojada.

Mira a mi no me hables asi niñita tonta-dijo ella fríamente y con unos ojos impulsivos.

A mi no me dices tonta estupida y si crees que me vas a quitar a mi NOVIO estas equivocada, y si piensas que pansy se va a quedar cursada de brazos porque tratas también de quitarle a su novio pues estas mal-dijo janeth enojada.

Eso es lo que tu piensas aquer pero pronto draco será mió-dijo ella feliz.

Estas equivocada-dijo ginny ella entro a la pelea-draco ama a janeth y nunca la dejaría por una como tu-dijo ella feliz.

Tu debes ser weasley la pobretona no se como el gran harry potter el que dizque nos salvara del señor oscuro se pudo fijar en ti-dijo ella con una sonrisa tonta y cruzada de brazos.

Y tu que sabes-dijo hermione entrando a la conversación.

Eres una estupida si crees que vas a estar cómoda en este colegio pues no por que ya tienes de partir de ahora a tus peores enemigas y las que no te dejaran vivir en paz-dijo janeth retirándose con las chicas.

Janeth llego a la biblioteca encendida.

Cálmate esa estupida tendrá su lugar muy pronto-dijo ginny sentándose en una de las mesas.

Eso espero ginny y si no yo se lo daré-dijo ella.

Janeth no debes de usar tus poderes enfrente de lo demás-dijo hermione.

Lo se-dijo ella.

Las chicas estaban entretenidas asiendo sus deberes.

Señorita aquer quiero hablar con usted-dijo una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que las chicas gritaran.

Profesor dumbeldor me asusto-dijo janeth agitada.

OH lo siento podríamos-dijo el profesor.

Claro-dijo janeth cerrando su libro y caminando asía la salida con el profesor.

Señorita aquer los entrenamientos serán de partir de mañana a las 5 de la tarde en el retrato de siempre-dijo el profesor viéndola desde sus gafas.

Si profesor-dijo ella viéndolo.

Podría avisarle al señor potter-dijo el.

Claro-dijo ella.

Muy bien los veré mañana.

En al noche janeth estaba en la sala común aparte de estar cansada no podía dormir no había visto a harry eran como las 12 y estaba sola enfrente de la chimenea la sala estaba oscura la chimenea casi apagada.

Janeth empezó a llorar no sabia por que las lagrimas brotaban asi.

Janeth le dijo harry.

Harry-dijo janeth asustada, ella se seco las lagrimas rápidamente-hola-dijo ella mas calmada.

Estabas llorando-le pregunto.

No es q tengo un poco de sueño nada mas.-mintió rápidamente ella.

Sabes que puedes confiar en mi dime-dijo el sentándose alado de ella y abrazándola.

Lo se harry, tengo miedo de perder a draco tengo un sentimiento que me dice que eso pasara-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

No te preocupes nunca pasara eso-dijo el.

Harry mañana tenemos entrenamiento a las 5 de la tarde en el cuadro-dijo ella.

Esta bien-dijo ella, en al cual jugaba con el collar plateado.

Janeth e visto que orlando te ve de otra forma-dijo el acariciándole el pelo.

Otra forma-dijo ella separándose de el.

Si no es de amigos si no de..-dijo harry antes de ser interrumpido por janeth.

Estas diciendo que le gusto a orlando-dijo ella mirando un mas profundamente.

Si-dijo el.

Sabes que yo amo a draco y el será solo mi amigo-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Esta bien-dijo el.

Janeth se levanto con una flojera al dia siguiente se ducho se cambio, no se pinto solo se recogió el pelo en una cebollita con un listón el fleco largo caía por sus ojos, salio encontrándose con los chicos.

Vamos a desayunar-dijo ron apresuradamente que se moría de hambre.

Los chicos entraron al gran comedor estaba lleno se sentaron y empezaron a comer, janeth tenia mas sueño del que podía decirse, con solo decir que se quedo dormida en transformaciones.

Esa tarde caminaba con harry a pasos lentos asía el cuadro de don Juan en al que entraron y janeth se despertó al ver tantos obstáculos eran diferentes estaban el profesor lupin y esnape en cada esquina.

Bien empecemos-dijo el profesor lupin a janeth-concéntrate-dijo el , janeth cerro los ojos y se concentro su energía estaba en 0 pero tenia que dar una beuna impresión en su primer dia fuera lo que fuera.

Lista-dijo ella.

Bien-dijo el poniéndola en medio de una plataforma blanca que a los segundos se convirtieron en 20 mortifagos con cauchas negras, janeth se asusto al verlos pero no podía mostrarles su temor, asi que se concentro venían 5 a su derecha otros a su izquierda enfrente y atrás bien-dijo ella-lanzo a los de enfrente con su energía los de la derecha les lanzaban hechizos asi que esquivo unos cuantos y uno que otro le daba lanzo a los de la derecha y uso su poder reflejo en los de atrás y a los de la izquierda, desaparecían al instante y aparecían unos nuevos janeth se movía con agilidad pero no era suficiente, janeth sentía que sus poderes se controlaban a la perfección nuevamente, voltio a su derecha harry se encontraba en sus mismo entrenamiento le iba bien, por la despistada de janeth recibió una herida en el brazo, janeth se enojo causa de eso y mando a volar a 10 mortifagos y a los otros los reflejo cayeron, janeth callo de pronto de rodillas agotada y el profesor lupin se asusto pero vio que se levanto de nuevo por que 5 mortifagos del ultimo nivel la atacaban janeth abrió los ojos vio que los 5 la rodeador con sus varitas, janeth solo miraba a sus lados janeth solo sonrió y se tiro al suelo entre ellos se mataron con el avada kadabra.

Estaba agitada pero con una sonrisa harry termino antes que ella eso fue lo que le impresiono.

Muy bien ahora los dos tendrán que defenderse-dijo el profesor lupin, harry y janeth estaban en medio de 40 mortifagos los dos se separaron tenían que lograrlo al final lo lograron y quedaron agotados.

Mañana tendrán a un nuevo profesor les enseñara movimientos muggles-dijo sanpe.

Muggles-dijo harry confundido.

Si harry un tal karate u algo asi de defensa-dijo lupin.

Jaja enserio será divertido-dijo janeth.

Lo se-dijo harry.

Bueno nos veremos mañana a la misma hora-dijo lupin saliendo de hay.

Harry y janeth caminaban asía la sala común ya era tarde eran las 10 de la noche.

Harry que tal si vamos a la cocina tengo hambre-dijo janeth un poco débil.

Claro-dijo harry y se encaminaron por los pasillos desiertos asía la cocina.

Laylu-dijo janeth al verla.

Hola janeth-dijo al elfina.

La conoces-pregunto harry con cara de confundido.

Si-dijo ella.

Como as estado-le pregunto janeth.

Muy triste por que no has venido a visitarme-dijo léala.

Lo siento es que e tenido muchas cosas que hacer-dijo ella-pero te prometo que vendré-dijo ella y la elfina se puso feliz.

Y a que vedéis-dijo ella.

Tenemos mucha hambre y se nos paso al cena nos podrías dar algo-dijo janeth.

Claro-dijo la elfina y en unos minutos una mesa estaba llena de diferentes cosas y janeth sonrió y empezó a comer.

Laylu gracias por la comida estuvo muy rica-dijo janeth despidiéndose de la elfina.

Ya se van-dijo la elfina triste.

Si es que es tarde y nos pueden regañar-dijo janeth.

Bueno pero prométeme que te comerás esto-le dijo la elfina a janeth dándole un pastelillo.

Por que-dijo janeth tomando el pastelillo de chocolate.

Es que te veo muy débil-le dijo al oído en susurros.

Si te lo prometo-dijo janeth despidiéndose de la elfina y saliendo de las cocinas.

Pansy por dios créeme-una pelea estaba en la sala común de slytherin dos jóvenes estaban parados en medio de la sala.

Como quieres que te crea blaice-le dijo pansy enojada.

Te estoy diciendo la verdad yo te amo a ti ella no me interesa-le dijo balice acercándosele por al espalda y abrazándola.

Balice estas seguro de lo que dices-le dijo pansy volteando y viéndolo.

Si muy seguro-dijo el besándola, pansy no quería aceptar el beso pero al final lo perdono.

Te juro que no volverá a pasar-le dijo el besando a la joven.

El miércoles janeth y los chicos fueron a sus clases, janeth ya tenia mas energías y se veía mejor, ella y draco iban a pociones tomados de la mano y platicando animadamente hasta que draco empujo a janeth a una aula.

Draco no-le decia janeth a draco que la besaba en el cuello.

Janeth por favor-dijo el abrazándola y poniendo cara de perrito.

No-dijo ella dándole un beso tierno en los labios y saliendo de hay pero cuando salio choco bruscamente con alguien y callo al suelo al igual que la otra persona.

Fíjate por donde vas griffindor-le dijo al joven que se sacudía la túnica.

Fíjate tu invesil-dijo janeth levantándose y mirándola.

Hey calmadas-dijo draco saliendo de el aula.

Hola draco-dijo Elizabeth colgándose de su cuello.

Janeth la miro furiosamente, draco se quito de enzima a Elizabeth.

Draco me ayudas en pociones es que no entiendo nada-dijo Elizabeth.

Claro-dijo el sonriente.

Gracias-dijo Elizabeth mirando a janeth con una sonrisa y se fue ella feliz.

Que-dijo draco al ver a janeth que lo miraba enojada.

QUE, DRACO MALFOY LE AYUDARAS EN POCIONES-elevo al voz janeth.

Y eso que tiene que ver-dijo draco calmado savia de los celos de janeth.

QUE TIENE QUE VER –dijo janeth dando vueltas enojada-SOLO TE DIGO UNA COSA DRACO MALFOY-dijo janeth acorralando a draco en la esquina y apuntándolo con su dedo-SI TE VUELVO A VER CON ESA TE JURO QUE NO TE LO PERDONARE-dijo ella alejándose de el enojada y yéndose a la clase de pociones.

Pero janeth-dijo draco antes de ser interrumpido por su novia que estaba ya a voltear la esquina.

SIN EXCUSAS DRACO-dijo ella y desaparecían.

Hay-dijo draco enojado y golpeando la pared.

Le voy a matar lo juro-decia janeth llegando a las mazmorras enojada-lo juro-dijo elevando la voz.

Que juras janeth-le dijo un joven atrás de ella.

orlando me asustaste-dijo janeth volteando a verlo y sonriéndole-unas cosas nada mas.

Podría yo saberlo-dijo el tomándole la mano y besándosela.

no lo se-dijo janeth con un encogimiento de hombros-pero tal ves si-dijo ella aun no empezaba la clase faltaban como 30 minutos asi que se sentó con el recargado en la pared.

solo faltaban 5 minutos y janeth y orlando se pararon por que oían que llegaban los alumnos.

Hablare con ella para que ya no te moleste-dijo el.

Gracias-dijo janeth abrazándolo, draco los vio y le hirvió la sangre.

Creo que mi hermano esta muy interesada en tu novia draco-le decia Elizabeth tomando el brazo de draco.

Orlando y janeth entraron entre risas a la clase de pociones, en la cual se la paso bien con el.

Que tal si después de esta clase vamos a jugar un rato-dijo janeth a orlando quien preparaba una poción al igual que ella.

A jugar-pregunto dudoso orlando.

Quidditch te gusta verdad-pregunto janeth.

Claro, pero no savia que te gustaba a ti-le dijo a janeth.

Claro que me gusta y mucho-dijo janeth.

Timbraron y los chicos salieron.

Espera-le dijo janeth a orlando parándolo.

Harry préstame tu saeta plis-dijo janeth con una cara triste.

Para que la quieres-le pregunto el.

Voy a jugar un rato con orlando-dijo ella y el voltio a verlo en la cual orlando lo saludo y harry solo vio a janeth.

Y draco-le pregunto.

Estoy enojada con el por unas cosas-dijo ella-entonces voz me la prestas-le dijo.

Si-dijo el ya resignado.

Orlando y janeth salieron vestidos normalmente asía el campo de quiddich asía calor asi que un juego no caería tan mal.

Los chicos llegaron estaba desierto.

Que tal si damos unas cuantas vueltas-dijo el.

Que tal si atrapamos la snich-dijo sacando una pelotita dorada de su bolsillo y la dejo en el aire.

Esta bien-dijo el y se elevo al aire al igual que ella.

Janeth miraba de un lado a otro y no aparecía la dichosa pelotita su compañero de juego estaba paseando al igual que ella, janeth voltio y vio la pelotita y fue Asia ella en la cual se dirigía asía orlando, janeth estiro el brazo para tomarla estaban a mediana altura unos 3 metros, janeth voltio a ver a orlando con una sonrisa estaban cerca de la puerta de entrada janeth vio que el grupo de slytherin entraba y draco y blaice iban a la cabeza.

Hay no-dijo a janeth descontrolándose de la escoba que empezaba a tambalearse.

Janeth-grito orlando los slytherin oyeron y vieron la escena janeth se iba a caer de la escoba pero orlando la atrapo y cayo al suelo quedando ella enzima de el a escasos centímetros de sus labios, janeth estaba agitada.

Oh dios orlando estas bien-dijo janeth quitándose de enzima de el.

Y te lo digo de nuevo draco te están bajando a tu chava-dijo balice.

Eso lo veremos-dijo draco dejando la escoba en el suelo y yendo a donde estaba orlando lo paro bruscamente y lo golpeo, orlando no se dejo y se hecho enzima de el comenzando una pelea entre el griffindor y el slytherin.

DRACO-le grito janeth los slytherin pararon a los chicos que estaban golpeados orlando tenia el ojo morado draco el labio partido.

Janeth fue a donde orlando y lo tomo del brazo en la cual lo tenia lastimado por la caída de la escoba.

Vamos a la enfermería-le dijo ella a orlando quien caminaba asia la entrada del campo.

Janeth-le dijo draco.

Sabes eres un invesil-le dijo ella sin voltear y yéndose.

A draco el cayo eso como un balde de agua fría.

Soy un invesil-dijo draco-como pude dudar de ella-dijo el.

Cálmate pronto se le pasara-le dijo blaice.

Tendré que hablar con ella-dijo el con un suspiro.

Janeth y orlando se dirigían asía la enfermería, en la cual entraron y janeth acostó a orlando en una camilla.

Enfermera podría ayudarme-le dijo janeth caminando con ella asía la camilla.

Que le paso-le pregunto la enfermera a orlando.

Un accidente-dijo el viendo a janeth.

Un accidente no se da con tantos moretones-dijo al enfermera-te peleaste verdad-le dijo la enfermera.

Si-dijo el.

Janeth miraba como al enfermera le quitaba la blusa el joven estaba totalmente marcado de su estomago.

Señorita-le dijo la enfermera.

OH lo siento-dijo janeth mirando a la enfermera-me tengo que ir tengo cosas que hacer vengo al rato si-le dijo ella saliendo de la enfermería y dirigiéndose al retrato para su entrenamiento.

Janeth camino y se topo con el rubio.

Tengo que hablar con tigo-le dijo el.

Hablaremos cuando tus celos no te cieguen-le dijo ella.

Pero tu comenzaste con tus celos por Elizabeth-le dijo el.

Esta bien ya me vengue empate-dijo ella.

Entonces me perdonas-le dijo el con una cara tierna.

Sabes si pudiera vivir sin tu no te perdonaría pero como no puedo te perdono-le dijo ella besándolo en los labios y separándose.

Tengo cosas que hacer chao-le dijo ella y salio corriendo asía el retrato, entro y vio a harry casi se le caía la baba al verlo con tan poca ropa, solo traía una blusa de tirantes gruesa negra y un short largo blanco.

Empezamos-dijo un joven de cabellos largos negros oscuros ojos celestes.

Claro-dijo ella poniéndose alado de harry, los chicos empezaron a calentar el joven les enseño unas tácticas que aprendieron rápidamente.

Bien ahora enfréntense entre ustedes-les dijo.

QUE-dijeron los dos a la vez mirándose.

Si peleen enójense dejen su furia dénsela entre los dos-dijo el profesor mirándolos-no se preocupen si les pasa algo la enfermería lo curara.

Que gracioso yo no me puedo enfrentar a harry y golpearlo asi por asi-dijo janeth un poco enojada.

Tienes que hacerlo o si no, no valdrá la pena-dijo el.

Janeth miro a harry tristemente y el solo le dio un saludo de todo estará bien.

Preparados-dijo el profesor, lupin iba entrando y viéndolos.

Si-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ya-dijo el profesor.

Janeth cerro los ojos dio un suspiro y ataco a harry el al esquivo fácilmente y la tomo por los brazos tumbándola, janeth se dijo no pasa nada y sonrió, y se levanto con una marometa asía atrás y ataco a harry pegándole en el estomago pero el agarro el pie de janeth girándola en el aire pero ella lo patio antes de caer en cuclillas y mirándolo de nuevo fue asia el.

Vamos muestren mas-les decia el profesor-enójense tengan rabia-les decia.

Janeth se enojaba por los golpes de harry asi que no se dejaría tan fácilmente, janeth noto que el puño de harry se dirigía asia su estomago pero lo tomo despreviniéndolo y con una patada lo mando asia la pared asiéndolo topar el cayo y fue asia ella quiena estaba al tanto ella iba a atacar pero harry cruzo una de sus piernas con la de ella haciéndola caer, el se puso enzima de ella.

Muy bien harry pero eso no me detendrá-dijo janeth enredando su pie con el de el y tomándolo de las muñecas volteándolo y quedando ella enzima de el.

Muy bien es todo por hoy a descansar mañana tendrán duelos-dijo lupin.

Los chicos salieron janeth estaba sudada hasta donde no al igual que harry, janeth tenia uno que otro rasguño en sus brazos y lastimadas sus muñecas pero no le importo pero harry le preocupaba estaba con una de sus manos en el abdomen.

Los chicos entraron a la sala común y estaba desierta todos estaban cenando.

Harry-le dijo janeth el voltio tenia cara de dolor-estas bien-le pregunto ella preocupada.

Si dijo el fingiendo una sonrisa.

Harry se voltio para ir a descansar pero janeth lo tomo de la parte de debajo de la camisa y se la quito volteándolo y viendo su abdomen estaba lastimado estaba totalmente rojo con unos rasguños en donde ella lo pateaba y el giraba su tenis.

Por que me dices que estas bien-le dijo janeth cruzada de brazos.

No quería preocuparte-le dijo el.

Como quiera lo hubieras hecho ven lo jalo ella poniéndolo parado enfrente del sillón rojo, janeth apareció un botiquín.

Acuéstate-le dijo señalando el sillón, harry la obedeció ya que no le gustaba cuando se enojaba.

No te muevas-le dijo janeth tomando un botecito de color negro con letras blancas y con un algodón lo puso en el abdomen de harry.

Auch-dijo harry con una cara de dolor.

No te muevas-le dijo ella poniéndole una pomada y lo vendo lentamente.

Listo-dijo ella viéndolo.

Gracias-dijo el.

De nada-dijo janeth-me voy que tengo que recoger a orlando-dijo janeth saliendo pero harry se levanto y la tomo del brazo con un poco de dolor.

Janeth-le dijo el con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Que pasa-dijo ella volteando.

No te estarás enamorando de el verdad-le dijo el.

Claro que no tonto tengo que pedirle disculpas por la pelea que tuvo con draco en el campo-dijo ella.

Que pelea-dijo el con cara de interrogación.

Luego te cuento-le dijo ella.

Y draco-le dijo rápidamente harry.

Ya arregle las cosas con el lo veré aurita-le dijo ella saliendo de hay, fue a donde orlando y lo llevo a la sala común y lo dejo en su cuarto con algunos deberes, y luego se fue con draco en la cual se fueron a pasear ya era de noche y ellos paseaban por el colegio.

Te quiero-le dijo draco sentándola en una de las estatuas que había en la entrada en la cual ya estaba desierta quien estaría hay a la 1 de la mañana, draco era perfecto asi que podía merodear pero janeth no.

Yo también-dijo ella enrollando sus piernas en las caderas del rubio y acercándolo a ella.

Draco la cargo ella rodeo sus brazos en su cuello, draco la recargo en la pared y la comenzó a besar, sus labios se humedecían, janeth bajo de el y el se voltio y la acostó en el suelo delicadamente y la comenzó a besar tiernamente.

Malfoy-grito un profesor, los dos se asuntaron y se levantaron era el profesor snape.

Profesor-dijo el apenado.

Se puede saber que es lo que hacían-pregunto el cruzado de brazos y enojado.

Los chicos se quedaron callados.

Estas castigada señorita y 20 puntos menos para su casa-dijo el profesor snape- y usted señor malfoy a su cuarto.

A usted la quiero ver mañana en la noche limpiando todo el salón de trofeos y después limpiara nuevamente el salón de pociones y no saldrá a la próxima excursión de hosmeade.

Pero profesor fue mi culpa-dijo el-son demasiados castigos para ella.

No draco fue mi culpa-dijo ella poniéndose enfrente del rubio que ahora estaba sonrojado.

Bien señor malfoy usted acompañara a la señorita aquer pero como castigo no quiero que se vean en una semana.

UNA SEMANA-dijeron los dos a la vez enojados.

Como oyeron-dijo el profesor dándose la vuelta-a y yo me voy a enterar si se ven ya que estarán hechizados-dijo el.

No podré soportar una semana sin verte-dijo ella-fue mi culpa carajo-dijo janeth sentándose rápidamente y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

No fue tu culpa amor-le dijo draco hincándose enfrente de ella.

Janeth lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa.

Asi me gusta sonriente.

Es que si no estoy cerca de ti esa estupida se acercara a ti-dijo ella triste.

Eso te importa-le pregunto.

Si y mucho draco no vez que esa trata de separarnos-le dijo ella.

Eso nunca lo hará dijo el acercándose y mirándola chocando sus frentes-o si-le dijo.

Claro que no amor pero tengo miedo de perderte-le dijo ella.

Janeth si me vez con ella es por que es una slytherin no es por que me guste ni nada así que no estés celosa o le vas a dar el honor de que te consumas en celos cada vez que la veo-le dijo el mirando a los ojos a la joven.

Primero era emy ahora ella que pasa el mundo no me quiere-dijo janeth triste.

Me prometes que no estarás celosa y que no hablaras mas así de ti-le dijo draco.

Esta bien-dijo ella ya rendida.

Esa semana fue fatal para janeth las tareas estaban hasta arriba los profesores estaban mas estrictos con ellos tenia los entrenamientos el castigo no había visto a draco Elizabeth lo aprovecho muy bien salía con a cada rato janeth confiaba en draco pero no confiaba en ella, janeth estaba mega cansada ese lunes tenia mucho sueño no había dormido por los deberes y los entrenamientos mas estrictos en la que cada dia salía menos lastimada y ya controlaba sus poderes a todo lo que daba, janeth por fin vio a draco y se la pasaba cerca de el, janeth deseaba que ese mes se acabara y se le cumplió el deseo llego el mes mas esperado para ella llego octubre dentro de 12 días cumplía 17 años.

Janeth y harry casi ni se la pasaban con sus amigos había rumores que volthemorth regresaría pronto asi que cortaron las clases para ellos dos y los ponían entrenar mas horas en la cual salían totalmente agotados, janeth visitaba con harry las cocinas en la noche, los primero 5 días pasaron fueron de total locura janeth estaba muy pálida no comía muy bien sus energías estaban agotadas sus poderes estaban ya perfeccionados ya savia karate hasta usar armas como espadas y cuchillos no sabían por que les habían enseñado a usar eso pero bueno.

Janeth caminaba con draco animadamente por que estaban harry y ginny alado de ellos y ron y hermione del otro iban a su primera excursión a hosmeade era sábado el sol estaba radiante hacia poco calor los chicos subieron a las carrozas y se fueron en el camino solo platicaban de las vacaciones de diciembre, janeth estaba un poco mareada no había comido nada bien, los chicos bajaron y fueron a la tienda de bromas en la que se invadieron de bromas, querían pasar un ultimo año súper, después de eso fueron a la tienda de dulces y también compraron casi toda la tienda, las chicas fueron de comprar y a los chicos les tocaron las cargadas de bolsas, al final fueron a las tres escobas y se sentaron en una mesa pidieron unas cervezas de mantequilla, janeth los miraba placidamente tomada de la mano de draco, janeth sintió una mareo se le fue nublando la vista poco a poco.

Janeth que te pasa-fue lo único que escucho ella antes de perder el conocimiento, draco la cargo y se fueron rápidamente al colegio.

Draco y harry caminaban inquietamente de un lado a otro afuera de la enfermería me ponen nerviosa se pueden quedar quietos-les dijo una ginny que miraba por la ventana.

Ginny tiene razón ya paren-dijo hermione viendo que se abría la puerta y camino rápidamente asi ella y se encontró la enfermera.

Que le paso a janeth-pregunto draco rápidamente.

La joven a estad bajo mucha presión no ha comido bien no a descansado nada-dijo la enfermera- aquí estará un par de días hasta que se mejore-dijo al enfermera.

Podemos verla-le dijo harry.

Claro que si yo aurita regreso tengo que hablar con el profesor snape-dijo la enfermera retirándose.

Los 5 chicos entraron y se encontraron con una pálida janeth que estaba acostada.

Por que no me avías dicho nada aquer-le dijo draco enojado.

No quería preocuparte-le dijo ella mirándolos temerosa por el discurso de cada uno.

Como que no, sabes que susto me metiste cuando te desmayaste en brazos de draco-le dijo ginny.

Lo siento-dijo ella débilmente.

Hey vamos tienes que ponerte bien o si no no te la pasaras bien en tu cumple-le dijo ron que brincaba en su cama.

12 de octubre.

Janeth se lavando era lunes el sol la molestaba asi que se tapo toda se le había olvidado las clases, se durmió otro rato mas, se perdió al primera hora se ducho se puso el uniforme y salio estaba muy linda ese dia, con tanta presión se le había olvidado que cumplía años , se la paso bien en clases ya que no tenia pociones harry y los chicos no los había visto en todo el santo dia, ella se fue a la biblioteca libremente termino sus deberes se fue a cambiar ese dia no tuvieron entrenamiento era ya de noche janeth noto que estaba vació el colegio no sabia donde estaban todos, janeth se fue al gran comedor abrió las puertas…

FELIS CUMPLEAÑOS-gritaron todos janeth sonrió se acordó que era su cumple años.

Gracias-dijo janeth feliz y abrazo a los chicos que estaban en medio de el gran comedor con regalos.

Feliz cumpleaños amor-le dijo draco.

Gracias amor-le dijo ella apunto de darle un beso pero se sostuvo ya que tenia las miradas de todos enzima.

Toma esto es para ti y esto y esto y esto-les invadió los chicos a janeth de regalos.

Gracias-dijo ella feliz.

Bien a sentarse a cenar-les dijo harry quien se sentó alado de los chicos y comenzó la fiesta de janeth.

Janeth se la paso súper en esa cena los chicos se despidieron de ella, ya que draco le tenia otra sorpresa.

Draco le tapo los ojos y la dirigió a el aula en donde se habían enserado en el armario.

Janeth abrió los ojos y vio el ventanal grande la luna llena iluminaba la habitación que estaba llena de pétalos blancos con una mesa en medio con velas con cubiertos finos y de todo un regalo enorme ya asia en medio de muchos cojines que estaban alrededor de la habitación.

Draco no me digas que..-dijo janeth.

Si dijo el-esta es la habitación en donde nos hicimos novios-dijo el.

Gracias-dijo ella besándolo.

La música empezó a sonar y los chicos bailaron abrazados, janeth traía el vestido azul que draco le había regalado en san Valentín el se veía muy guapo de negro traía una blusa larga negra de seda con un pantalón negro.

Los chicos abrazados se fueron besando muy tiernamente, draco aprovecho mucho el vals para ir guiándola asía los cojines, janeth se dejo llevar por el hombre que la traía en brazos y el que la iba acostando delicadamente entre los cojines, janeth sentía que se le olvidaba todas las cosas solo en su mente estaba el, el dueño de su cuerpo, janeth siento como draco le quitaba los listones de su espalda y deslizaba delicadamente el vestido de su cuerpo dejándola libre, janeth abrió delicadamente los ojos viendo los ojos grises de su novio en la que el sonrió, janeth le fue quitando la blusa por botones, después de quitarle el cinturón y el pantalón, los dos quedaron sonriendo y se demostraron el amor que se sentían mutuamente entre los dos.

Esto fue una velada inolvidable-dijo janeth caminando asía su torre tomada de la mano de su novio y con un anillo de brillantes en su dedo eran las 4 de la mañana todo el castillo estaba desierto, llegaron a la torre draco la tomo por la cintura y la recargo en la pared alado del retrato de la dama gorda en la cual estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba al igual que el resto de los cuadros, draco la beso delicadamente los dos estaban desordenados draco traía la blusa desabrochada al igual que el cinturón, janeth no se quedaba atrás traía el vestido desabrochado de la espalda y sus bucles por toda la cara traviesamente.

Te amo-le dijo el separándose de ella.

Yo también-le dijo janeth con una sonrisa topando su frente con la de el.

Feliz cumpleaños mi amor-le dijo draco besándola y yéndose.

Adiós-le dijo ella poniéndose enfrente de el retrato de la dama gorda.

Palabra-dijo al dama.

Chocolate-dijo ella y el retrato se movió y ella entro estaba en sus nubes sin ver que alguien la esperaba en el sillón, asi que ella solo se sentó en el sillón…

Auch-dijo ella al levantarse-harry que haces aquí-dijo ella sonriente.

Tu que haces aquí tan tarde-dijo harry cruzado de brazos.

Yo…pues…este-dijo janeth sin saber que decirle.

Estabas con draco verdad-le dijo el.

Si-dijo janeth sonrojada.

Por lo que veo se la pasaron muy bien-dijo harry viendo los listones de janeth y su pelo.

Si-dijo janeth.

A que bien-dijo el-ven-dijo el señalando el sillón.

Janeth se sentó y harry la abrazo.

No hiciste nada malo de lo que te puedas arrepentir verdad-le dijo harry seriamente.

Como que harry.-dijo janeth levantándose y viéndolo.

El amor-dijo el en susurro.

Y si lo hice que-le dijo ella enojada no le gustaba que la controlen.

No nada-dijo el no quería enojarse con su mejor amiga.

Harry-dijo ella hincándose en el sillón alado de el.

No pasara nada-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y yendo asía sus escaleras.

Janeth-le dijo el antes de que ella subiera.

No quiero ser tío antes de tiempo e-le dijo el viendo al chimenea.

Esta bien-dijo ella y entre risas y subiendo a su habitación entro y vio a sus amigas dormidas.

Los días pasaron llego halloween a los chicos les dieron el dia libre ya que no quisieron baile de halloween podían ir a donde ellos quisieran.

Harry y ginny se fueron a quien sabe donde solitos.

janeth y draco se fueron a hosmeade a pasar el dia ron y hermione se separaron de ellos y se perdieron.

Ese dia fue un tal fracaso para janeth ella estaba muy preocupada desde que lo hizo con draco y las semanas avían pasado no se había sentido muy bien del todo tenia unos mareos tremendos, y ansias de vomitar y lo que mas le preocupaba es que no le llegaba su ciclo, pero no quería demostrar eso a sus amigos que si ella estaba embarazada mas a harry en la que el le había advertido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero janeth estaría feliz si tuviera un hijo de draco pero no a esa edad.

Llego noviembre el frió había llegado al colegio el sol estaba tranquilo las nubes obscuras tratando de decir que la nieve se acercaba.

A la primera semana de noviembre y el mes de octubre se le había hecho extraño que Elizabeth no al hubiera molestado y eso la alegro ya no se le acercaba a draco ni nada tal vez ya tendría a otro en su mira, janeth fue a la biblioteca a buscar libros sobre pociones y de ciencias entre otros.

Como saber si estas embarazada leía janeth en uno de sus libros.

Para saber esto tienes que tener estos síntomas tener mareos, ansias de comer de mas, ansias de vomitar debilidad desmayos.

Janeth leyó como 2 veces todo el texto tenia la mayoría de los síntomas solo no le daban desmayos.

En el libro de pociones busco una poción para saber si estaba embarazada la hizo y leyó.

Si se pone verde es que no estas embarazada y si se pone roja es que si lo estas esta poción tiene que pasar un dia para los resultados.

Janeth hizo la poción y espero un terrorífico dia para saber la verdad, al dia siguiente era sábado fue a ver la poción en el baño de mujeres y se puso roja definitivamente janeth aquer estaba esperando un hijo del gran draco malfoy, janeth sonrió al ver la poción aunque de un lado le hacia feliz y del otro tenia ganas de llorar y de gritar no quería tener un hijo a esa edad.

En la sala común de slytherin.

Draco estaba acostado en el sillón completamente dormido con la chimenea prendida, se movió lentamente por que sentía que alguien le picotea la mano , su lechuza se arto y se subió arriba de el asustándolo, draco se levanto y la lechuza bolo dejando una carta blanca con el sello de los malfoy enzima de ella.

No-dijo draco su pesadilla comenzaría desde ese mes, draco abrió la carta reconoció la letra de inmediato era de su padre lucius malfoy, y la comenzó a leer.

Hola hijo espero que estés bien dentro de dos meces serás uno de nos nuestros al igual que tus compañeros blaice y pansy crabbe y goel-draco leyó pansy y blaice eso no le gusto para nada.

Esténse listos los 5-leyó en la carta-ustedes fueron los 5 elegidos para ser los nuevos mortifagos de el señor oscuro, draco termino de leer y la carta se consumió en llamas.

Yo no seré un mortifago-dijo draco viendo a la chimenea.

En ese mes era la primera temporada de los juegos de quiddich.

Draco y harry se miraban uno a otro desde las alturas iban empatados 80 a 80 draco había entrenado a su grupo duramente al igual que harry por eso en su ultimo año estaban luchando por la copa de la casa, ese dia estaba totalmente oscuro ningún rallo del son salía de las nubes estaba nevando el frió invadía las gradas todos traían bufandas guantes y suéteres y la capa de el colegio, las chicas apoyaban a sus respectivos novios, janeth miraba a ginny muy pálida y le preocupo pero luego le preguntaría, estaban a finales de noviembre los meses se les hicieron muy rápidos a janeth y a las chicas estaban a la vuelta del baile de navidad y a las nuevas vacaciones en la que los chicos los planeaban con puntos y comas.

Vamos harry-gritaba ginny entusiasmaba con banderines de griffindor.

Vamos ron-le gritaba hermione con líneas rojas y doradas en sus mejillas.

Vamos draco tu puedes-le grito janeth y una vez mas todo griffindor se le quedo mirando.

Y ella solo sonrió.

Llevaban una hora viendo a los chicos iban aun empatados 120 a 120 por el tiro de blaice.

Draco vio al fin la pelotita pero harry la vio antes de el asi que los dos fueron rápidamente asía ella entre peleas empujas golpes etc. los chicos fueron por ella estirando sus brazos y con un empujo…

EMPATE señores este gran año hubo un empate entre slytherin y griffindor-la profesora mcgonagal y el profesor snape se miraron con rencor.

Los chicos bajaron con su grupo al igual que las chicas janeth fue a abrazar al rubio al igual que las chicas a sus novios, janeth se sintió mareada un poco y draco lo noto.

Estas bien amor-le pregunto draco.

Si amor-le dijo ella, janeth noto a draco un poco rojo no dudo dos veces y le toco la cara estaba ardiendo en fiebre ya que el traje de quiddich era muy poco y el aire estaba inmensamente frió y estaba nevando y entrenaban a diario.

Draco ven-le dijo janeth jalándolo asía el colegio tomándolo de la mano.

A donde vamos-le pregunto draco.

A la enfermería-dijo janeth.

Por que-dijo el.

No te vez-le dijo ella-estas ardiendo en fiebre estas totalmente rojo y pálido a la vez-dijo ella-tienes que descansar.

No es necesario no es para tanto amor-dijo el abrazándola.

Quieres que me enoje con tigo-le dijo ella separándose de el y cruzando los brazos.

No, esta bien vamos-dijo el y se encaminaron a la enfermería.

Ahora que le paso señor malfoy-dijo al enfermera viéndolo.

Nada-dijo el pero mi novia es una maniaca-dijo el.

Quiero que lo vea y sin excusas draco-dijo ella.

Al enfermera lo toco y lo vio detenidamente-y dijo-tiene fiebre y su temperatura es muy alta no tarda en reaccionar los demás síntomas como destornudar empezar a sudar y temperaturas mas altas, asi que aquí se quedara.

Vez ya me vienes a encerrar aquí-le dijo draco enojado.

Draco-dijo janeth viéndolo.

Esta bien-dijo el acostándose en una cama y janeth lo tapo a los minutos llegaron harry y ron igualmente jalados por sus novias.

Tu también-le dijo harry a draco.

Ya vez-dijo el cruzado de brazos.

Por que tan exageradas-dijo harry.

Los chicos fueron acostados forzosamente por al enfermera que al instante a los 3 les dieron una poción para que descansaran.

Quiero salir de aquí no me gusta estar aquí-dijo draco quejándose.

Ya duérmete-le dijo

Draco se quedo dormido al instante a los 30 minutos los chicos comenzaron a sudar janeth de inmediato le puso una toallita húmeda a draco.

Las chicas se quedaron dormidas en frente en otras camas.

El baile de navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y las chicas fueron de compras sin que ellas se dieran cuenta janeth comía dulces a escondidas, aun no se le notaba el bebe a janeth asi que se compro un vestido pegadito muy lindo que vio, janeth no se sentía del todo bien al dia siguiente era la fiesta de navidad todos tenían los baúles listos para partir a sus casas al siguiente dia, janeth llego a su cuarto las chicas no estaban, fue directo al baño a vomitar los intimas eran mas frecuentes, toda la noche estuvo asi sin que las chicas la oyeran.

Al dia siguiente las chicas apresuradas se cambiaban solo faltaban unos minutos para el baile los chicos la esperarían en las escaleras de la entrada ala colegio, janeth se pintaba y se peinaba mientras las otras se vestían.

Janeth cantaba mientras se arreglaba, las chicas estuvieron listas y salieron de la torre asía la entrada, los 3 chicos vestidos con esmoquin negro blusas negras y moños entre otras cosas ya hacían con 3 cajitas de distintos colores cada uno en sus manos.

Las chicas bajaban platicando por las escaleras mientras los chicos las veían bajar estaban divinas esa noche.

Hermione traía un vestido blanco brilloso largo con un escote en su pecho muy lindo, el vestido brillaba con las velas al igual que su collar, hermione se pinto delicadamente su pelo lacio completamente en una coleta larga.

Ginny traía un vestido largo rojo escotado del pecho muy lindo que brillaba al igual k el de hermione con una abertura en la parte trasera del vestido muy linda su pelo completamente lacio suelto con un collar muy lindo.

Janeth traía un vestido negro largo con una abertura de abajo hasta 8 dedos arriba de la rodilla era brillante con un escote en su pecho y en su espalda muy largo con un delicado collar de corazón que se abrocha en su cuello y salía un listón largo de plata por su espalda, el vestido brillaba lindamente como su pelo en bucles definidos.

Hola amor-le dijo janeth a draco con un beso en los labios del rubio en la cual el puso un anillo de diamantes en su dedo.

Gracias amor-dijo ella en al cual le dio una pulsera con el nombre de ella y de el.

Ginny le dio un beso a harry en al que el lo correspondió con un collar hermoso de diamantes y ella le regalo un anillo grueso de oro blanco con un diamante negro muy lindo.

Hermione beso a on en la que cuando se separaron hermione recibió una pulsera de diamantes a su alrededor de oro blanco muy hermoso y el recibió un collar de oro largo con el colgije de un león con sus iniciales.

Los 6 chicos fueron al gran comedor que estaba muy bien decorado esa noche los chicos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de adelante y oyeron el discurso del director antes de comenzar a cenar después de la cena comenzó el bailable.

Quisieras bailar con migo-le dijo un joven guapo a janeth.

Janeth miro a draco en al cual estaba indeciso.

Claro-dijo janeth y tomo la mano de orlando y fueron a la pista de baile y abrieron la pista, orlando la tomo de la cintura y se movieron delicadamente alado de ellos ya estaban ginny harry hermione y ron y Elizabeth y draco.

Puedo bailar con mi novio-dijo janeth y tomo a draco y comenzaron a bailar los dos muy sonrientes.

Al termino de la canción.

Janeth estaba abrazada de draco y cantaba la canción que estaba y le recordaba a draco la vez que se pelearon.

Marco se a marchado

para no volver el tren

de la mañana llega ya

son el es solo un corazón

con alma de metal en

esa niebla gris que

cumbre la ciudad.

Al termino de el baile los chicos se separaron cada uno para su lado hermione y ron se fueron no sabemos a donde harry y ginny fueron a platicar ya que harry recibiría la noticia de su vida,draco y janeth iban a las mazmorras a la sala de slytherin pero un hombre alto pelo blanco platinado con una capucha negra se paro enfrente de la pareja que estaban cogidos de la mano.

Padre-dijo draco viéndolo.

Draco puedo hablar con tigo-dijo el-pero veo que estas ocupado-dijo viendo a janeth.

Si padre dijo el.

Nos presentas-dijo lucius a su hijo.

Si, padre ella es mi novia janeth aquer-dijo draco y a lucius se le ilumino la cara al oír ese nombre y cayo a su hijo antes de que dijera el suyo.

Mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es lucius malfoy-dijo el a dar su mano a estrechar.

A janeth le llegaron los recuerdos.

Lucius malfoy, lucius malfoy, lucius malfoy, lucius el fue el que acecino a mi padre-janeth miro a draco con lagrimas en los ojos y salio corriendo de hay asia su sala común dejando a lucios con la mano sin estrechar.

Janeth-grito draco y fue lo único que oyó, janeth corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban a correr-no puede ser el padre del hombre al que yo amo es un mortifago el mortifago que mato a mi padre, eso significa que draco es próximo a ser mortifago-dijo ella pasando por delado de ron y hermione-no tengo que estar aquí-dijo ella subiendo a su habitación y sacando su baúl.

Janeth que te paso-entro apresuradamente hermione.

Janeth no lo pensó dos veces y abrazo a hermione llorando.

Que te pasa mi niña-dijo hermione.

Hermione el padre de draco es un mortifago el que mato a mi padre, no puedo estar aquí mi objetivo es vengar a mi padre y no puedo matar al padre de draco, no puedo estar aquí tengo que irme-dijo ella.

Y adonde iras le dirás a harry y a los demás-dijo hermione.

NO, nadie debe de saber que me fui solo tu sabrás donde cuando y con quien estoy, no se lo dirás a nadie y a dumbeldor tampoco-dijo janeth tomándole las manos a hermione.

Esta bien-dijo hermione.

Bueno nos vamos-dijo janeth.

Nos vamos quien se va con tigo-dijo hermione.

Yo y mi hijo-dijo janeth a hermione se le abrieron los ojos.

Estas embarazada-pregunto hermione.

Si hermione este hijo es de draco-dijo janeth posando su mano en su abdomen.

Y el lo sabe-pregunto nuevamente.

No y nunca lo sabrá nadie sabrá de mi solo tu-dijo ella bajando las escaleras y tomando polvos flu.

Adiós amiga y cuídate-dijo ella abrazándola.

Adiós-dijo ella entrando a la chimenea y susurrando una palabra y arrojando los polvos.

An pasado 5 días y no sabemos nada de janeth-dijo ron preocupado.

Es como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra nadie la vio salir-dijo ginny.

Y si la atrapo volthemorth-dijo harry.

Lo dudo-dijo hermione.

Que le hiciste draco-le pregunto harry viéndolo.

Nada ella se separo de mi cuando mi padre se le presento-dijo draco y harry se dio cuenta de todo.

Mi objetivo es vengar a mi padre mi padre fue acecinado por un mortifago-pensó harry pero no dijo nada y solo sonrió.

Draco solo salio de hay con lagrimas en los ojos-por que te fuiste janeth por que-dijo draco.

Espero que estés bien janeth-decia harry viendo por al ventana de su habitación-vuelve pronto.


	6. Capi 1: Tu

LA GUERRA FINAL.

Han pasado 4 años desde que janeth se fue del colegio hogwarts nadie supo de ella solo hermione, hermione veía las caras preocupadas de sus mejores amigos, mas de draco con el tiempo draco encontró a otra persona pero el tenia presente que no se podía enamorar de otra que no fuera janeth, las sorpresa o supresas que veras en esta segunda temporada de mi fan fic tiene que ver mucho con el poder y el amor, han pasado tantas cosas desde que janeth se fue del colegio que no se los puedo explicar ahorita si no mas adelante, empecemos aquí el gran harry potter el sigue siendo el mismo el tiene 21 años si se caso con ginny weasley y a que no saben a que edad a los 18 ya que ginny quedo embarazada en octubre el dia de halloween y harry lo supo el dia en que janeth se fue del colegio, ginny es la misma pero ahora mas madura que antes gracias a su bebe ella tiene 20 años el paso del tiempo le paso muy bien ahora estaba mas bonita tenia el pelo rojo fuego como siempre largo era mas alta un poco menos que harry los dos eran muy felices, ron weasley el harry y draco son uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio se preguntaran que fue de draco, si se iba a hacer mortifago, pues renuncio a ser mortifago su padre recibió un buen castigo por traicionar al señor oscuro pero eso no le importo, sigamos con ron el sigue igual que antes un poco mas alto y apuesto era uno de los mas luchados por las auroras al igual que los otros dos ron se caso con hermione ellos no tardaron mucho al igual que ginny hermione se embarazo en diciembre estaba muy bonita tenia el pelo largo muy lindo era alta muy linda al igual que su hijo, los chicos pasaron los 4 terrible sin saber nada de su amiga sin imaginarse que su vida de todos cambiaria.

Yoshua weasley-el es el niño pequeño de ron weasley el tiene 4 años nació el 3 de junio, el era muy lindo tenia ojos azules y pelo castaño, era adorable y adicto al quiddich al igual que su padre.

Lili potter- ella es la hija del gran harry potter ella es muy linda tiene 4 años nació en agosto 23 tiene el pelo largo rojo fuego y ojos verdes brillantes muy lindos ella era muy traviesa al igual que su papa le gustaba jugar con todo el quiddich era su pasatiempo escondido ya que a su papa no le gusta que una niña juegue al quiddich asi que ella lo hacia a escondidas y con la saeta de su padre aunque tenga 4 años era tremenda.

Y bien empezamos la historia aquí….

En un castillo alejado de Londres se encontraba el señor tenebroso en su gran habitación en donde planeaba seriamente el ataque que comenzaría.

Estoy apunto de encontrarte aquer y cuando lo haga lo lamentaras caro-dijo la serpiente viendo un mapa de Londres.

Era una noche negra la luna llena brillaba con un esplendor hermoso, una joven de cabellos castaños largos con reflejos con sus rizos muy bien formados caminaba rumbo al ministerio ella bestia un Pantaleón negro acaderado con una blusa negra de tirantes con una capa negra enzima, janeth era una joven que trabajaba muy bien en el ministerio, nadie sabia en que trabajaba pero sabían que era algo muy importante para el ministerio, ella entro al ministerio viendo al ministro.

Señorita aquer-dijo un viejo que la saludaba.

Buenas noches ministro nuevo trabajo supongo-dijo ella con una mirada seria.

Si señorita nos an avisado que volthemorth atacara de nuevo-dijo el señor.

De nuevo desde hace tantos años-dijo ella jugando con el collar de corazón.

Si y an habido ataques-dijo el seriamente.

En donde señor-dijo la joven viéndolo.

En hon kon-dijo el ministro.

En hon kon señor-dijo janeth con cara de confusión.

Si volthemorth quiere un collar de dragón-dijo el.

Y para que lo quiere-dijo janeth confundida.

Hay es donde tu entras tienes que investigarme para que lo quiere quien lo tiene y que me resumas que es lo que pasa por tu mente que quiera hacer-dijo el.

Bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa le gustaban los misterios.

Mañana parte para hon kon señorita aquer en avión-dijo el ministro.

Por que en avión y no en trasladar-dijo ella.

No queremos dejar huella y mas usted-dijo el retirándose.

Janeth se retiro del ministerio dirigiéndose a su carro para ir a casa, janeth vivía en una mansión en Londres, estaba bajo un hechizo para que nadie supiera en donde estaba en la que lo hizo ella misma, janeth aunque no estuviera con sus amigos especialmente con harry y draco ella siguió entrenando por eso era una de las misteriosas del mundo mágico nadie savia que hacia solo el ministro.

Janeth subió a su coche prendió el radio e iba cantando con el sonido a todo lo que daba, aunque fuera una de las mejores aun no perdía su sentido del humor y travesura.

Ya llegue-dijo ella.

Milagro niña-dijo un joven de cabellos cafés claros ojos azules, era el mejor amigo de janeth era aron, el joven le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hola niño-dijo ella-y los niños-dijo ella , si lo se dije bien niños janeth no tuvo uno si no dos al final se entero eras gemelos una niña y un niño.

Janeth dormida y julius jugando atrás quiddich pequeño-dijo aron.

Ese niño nunca entenderá-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Es igual a..-pero se callo.

A su padre-dijo el.

Si-dijo ella entristeciéndose.

No sabes cuanto lo extraño no dejo de pensar en el me pregunto como estará con quien y si se volvió a enamorar-dijo janeth sentándose en un sillón.

No sufras janeth-le dijo el abrasándola.

Mañana me voy a hon kon, presiento algo malo asi que si me pasa algo no lo dudes mas volthemorth a regresado y dudo que no quiera mi poder protege a los niños llévalos hay yo estar llamándote a cada rato para saber si están bien-dijo ella.

Esta bien pero cuídate mucho-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Si-dijo ella-bien voy a ver a la niña y ya acuesta a julius por que a ti te hace mas caso-dijo ella.

Janeth aquer- era la niña pequeña de janeth era una lindura tenia el pelo castaño con toques dorados su pelo era completamente rizado piel blanca con mejillas rosadas a sus 4 años de edad era traviesa como su madre y le fascinaba cantar y la magia, era la adorada de aron al igual que ella suplía años en junio 12.

Julius aquer-el era un niño divino travieso y un buscador de problemas le fascinaba el quiddich y molestar a su hermana el era el mayor por 2 minutos el tenia el pelo rubio lacio ojos completamente grises hermosos piel blanca, era toda una lindura, le fascinaba jugar con su tío aron junio 12.

Janeth nunca les había pronunciado el nombre de su padre y se había prometido que nunca se los diría si no era necesario.

Janeth subió las escaleras y entro a una habitación era grande con muchos ositos de peluche y muñecas la habitación era rosada con una cama en medio un closet blanco con flores rosas y foquitos rositas en forma de lluvia que caían de su techo con flores una niña de ojos cafés claros oía la música de unos de sus libros mágicos, dormía placidamente en una cama blanca con listoncitos rosas cocidos.

Mi niña-dijo janeth sentándose alado de ella y acariciando su pelo.

Mami-fue lo que oyó janeth al ver que su hija se movía.

Janeth apago la luz del cuarto de su hija y salio y un niño corría por los pasillos.

La cazadora entra en posición-dijo el con una sonrisa, julius al ataque-fue y corrió Asia janeth y ella lo atrapo abrazándolo y cargándolo para llevar4lo a su habitación el traía ya la pijama, entro a una habitación blanca con póster de los equipos mas famosos de Londres con dibujos pintados en su closet de snich y escobas tenia una escoba pero no la podía usar hasta que tuviera 8 años pero aron la bajaba a escondidas para que el jugara.

Ya duérmete julius-le decia janeth haciéndole cosquillas.

Te quiero mami-le dijo el.

Yo también amor-dijo ella dándole una almohada en forma de una snich y apago su lamparita.

Janeth preparo su maleta para el dia siguiente tenia un resentimiento muy raro, janeth se acostó en su cama y quedo profundamente dormida.

Janeth tuvo un sueño un joven de cabellos castaños con una espada en su mano luchaba con ella y con harry con otro grupo de jóvenes contra volthemorth…se levanto agitada.

Era 2 de febrero janeth se levanto temprano se despidió de sus hijos fue directo a el aeropuerto, el viaje fue largo llego agotada la ciudad era fantástica muy iluminada, demasiados jóvenes guapos, janeth se dirigió al hotel el hotel era de lo mas fino para una dama lleno de cristales espejos entre otras cosas, pidió su habitación y se fue a ella era una suite su cama era amplia sabanas blancas en el techo había espejos al igual en los closet un ventanal enorme que se miraban los edificios iluminados, janeth se dio una ducha y se relajo en el jacú si con los olores a rosas que tenia en hotel.

Al dia siguiente janeth salio a los museos en busca del dichoso collar de dragón pero no lo encontró en ninguno, asi se la paso por una semana hasta que… janeth caminaba rombo al hotel cuando topa con un joven de pelo morado puntiagudo, janeth vio el cuello del joven, traía el collar que ella buscaba.

Los siento-dijo el joven viendo a la joven con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes estoy bien-dijo apresuradamente-disculpa perdón mi indiscreción pero donde conseguiste ese collar-pregunto janeth.

Este collar pertenece a mi familia-dijo el joven de ojos negros.

Disculpa podría platicar con tigo es algo urgente-dijo ella.

Pero por que con migo-dijo el confundido.

Es una larga historia-dijo ella.

Bueno me la contarías tomando algo-dijo el y fueron a una cafetería janeth le platico a len lo de la magia y el colegio.

Entonces eres una bruja y hay un mago tenebroso que quiere dominar tu mundo te esta buscando pero aparte de buscarte busaca mi collar-dijo el.

Si y vengo a averiguar que tiene ese collar o para que lo quiere el-dijo ella.

Este collar es uno de los collares mas antiguos de mi familia tiene poderes que nadie puede controlar solo un shaman-dijo el.

Un shaman-dijo janeth confundida.

Si un shaman es el mundo que une el nuestro con el mas aya tenemos un espirito como acompañante-dijo el contándole toda su historia.

A ya entiendo-dijo janeth comprendiendo la enredosa historia-hay shamanes buenos y malos ose blancos y negros-janeth trataba de hacer un resumen de todo esto.

Hemos hablado tanto que no ce tu nombre-dijo el.

Soy janeth aquer-dijo ella mucho gusto.

Len tao-dijo el-el gusto es mió-quisieras conocer mas mi historia-dijo el.

Si-dijo ella.

Que tal si vamos a mi mansión-dijo el.

Bien-dijo janeth los dos chicos fueron janeth se quedo impresionada con la mansión del joven era muy linda, janeth y el entraron y janeth noto una foto en donde había varios chicos y unas jovencitas y fantasmas a sus lados.

Quienes son-pregunto ella.

Son mis amigos son shamanes blancos-como les dices-dijo el.

Y ellos-dijo señalando a los fantasmas.

Los vez-dijo el impresionado.

Si-dijo ella.

Son sus espíritus acompañantes-dijo el a janeth se le hacia conocida uno de esos jóvenes pero no recordaba quien.

El chico invito a janeth a quedarse dormir en su mansión y ella acepto encantada tenia que descubrir mas cosas cobre ese collar, eran las 2 de la mañana janeth se levanto y camino por la mansión de madera entro a una habitación que estaba rodeada de árboles un pergamino ya asía enfrente de ella con el dibujo del collar.

Los elegidos a este collar son 4 un joven 2 brujos y dos shamanes sus mundos se unirán para luchar contra el nuevo mal que se enfrentan.

Janeth miraba el collar con admiración vio a len en la habitación siguiente en su cama lo vio completamente dormido, janeth decidió hacer lo que iba a hacer, entro nuevamente a la habitación vio el collar detenidamente y lo toco tomándolo con sus manos, lo vio detenidamente sintió un poder recorrer todo su cuerpo cerro sus ojos completamente ya que el collar empezó a iluminarse, janeth se desmayo empezando a flotar, len se levanto por la luz y fue a la habitación de donde había venido la luz y vio a janeth flotando en una luz blanca.

Janeth-dijo el joven y la luz desapareció se acerco rápidamente y atrapo a janeth en sus brazos.

Len la acostó en el suelo y vio su brazo en su muñeca había un dragón enrollado negro, len vio el pergamino y vio que se iluminaba otro de los dragones que había hay solo quedaba uno que no estaba iluminado.

Tengo que hablar con los demás-dijo len.

Janeth se empezó a mover abriendo len lamente los ojos.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-grito asustada estaba rodeada de puros jóvenes se levanto rápidamente pero se mareo y sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo y era len.

Quienes se suponen que son-dijo ella agitada.

Son mis amigos-dijo el.

Te dije que no les dijeras nada a nadie-dijo ella soltándose y mirándolo.

Comoquiera nos íbamos a enterar-dijo un anciano con un bastón muy bajito.

Janeth solo lo miro y miro a su alrededor.

Tu eres la elegida-dijo un joven de cabellos azules.

La elegida de que y tu quien eres al igual que todos quienes son-dijo ella.

No comprendes nada aun verdad-dijo el anciano.

La verdad no señor-dijo ella.

Hay pero que niña tan estupida-dijo una joven que traía un vestido negro corto pelo largo castaño claro con un listón rojo en su cuello que iba tomada de un joven muy apuesto.

Janeth la miro con desprecio y luego miro al anciano que comenzaba a relatar una historia.

Este pergamino a estado en esta habitación desde que hubo un ataque de magos en hon kon hace 20 años, este pergamino muestra a los elegidos o próximos a pelear con el mago tenebroso, en tu caso es volthemorth el tratara de conquistar tu mundo y parte el nuestro, los shamanes como te diré malos o negros como los quieras ver se an unido a ese mago el quiere esto, dijo viendo el collar janeth ponía atención a todo-si volthemorth posee este collar y el tuyo será invencible e imposible de derrotar este collar perderá su poder cuando el cuarto dragón se ilumine, esto pasara cuando otro mago toque al dragón y sea el elegido-dijo el.

Pero como sabe usted todo esto, y quienes son los dos elegidos que se supone que el pergamino dice-dijo ella, janeth había entendido todo pero eso no.

Yo se esto por que soy mitad mago mitad shaman y los otros elegidos son ellos-dijo al apuntar a len y a ihyo.

Y que se supone que are yo con esto de ser la tal elegida-dijo ella.

Entrenaras eres la primera elegida ellos fueron los últimos dos asi que tu eres la mas poderosa de ellos y tienes muchos deberes enzima de ti , tu mundo y el nuestro esta en tus manos-dijo el.

Por dios esa estupida es la que nos piensa salvar por que no mi esposo-dijo ana.

Cuando empiezo a entrenar-pregunto janeth desafiando a la joven.

De partir de mañana-dijo el anciano- con ellos-dijo mostrando a los 4 shamanes.

Bien-dijo ella, janeth no había visto la marca que había quedado en su muñeca.

Buenas noches-dijo el.

Espere como sabe quienes son los elegidos-dijo ella rápidamente antes de que al anciano se fuera.

Mira tu muñeca-dijo el.

Janeth miro su muñeca y vio al dragón y se le quedo mirando toda la noche.

Janeth fue entrenada por el anciano janeth supo controlar muy bien la espada y a moverse mas ágilmente que antes.

Bien creo que tienes que regresar a tu país-dijo len a las afueras de su casa.

Si y lo bueno es que encontré a un amigo aquí-dijo ella mirándolo-el joven con esos días se había enamorado de janeth pero no se atrevió a decírselo.

Nos volveremos a ver-pregunto el joven de cabello morado casi negro.

Claro que si-dijo ella-y para saberlo te daré esto-dijo ella dándole un collar que tenia un colgije que tenia una J muy linda con diamante.

Este collar esta hechizado yo tengo no te preocupes sabrás si estoy bien o mal cambiara de color si esta rojo es que estoy mal si esta verde es que estoy bien y si esta negro-janeth se callo antes de decirlo-es que ya no estoy en este mundo-dijo ella-bueno me voy-dijo ella saliendo y caminado asía la esquina donde la esperaba un taxi.

Y no te despides-dijo el.

Janeth voltio y camino asía el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Recuerda que no se lo debes de decir a nadie y aquí estaremos al tanto de todo-dijo el.

Si adiós-dijo ella subiendo al taxi.

Esa es la historia ministro-dijo janeth en la cual estaba en el ministerio enfrente del ministro y le platico algunas cosas, a excepción de algunas.

Muy bien señorita aquer puede ir a su casa-dijo el.

Janeth estaba feliz por fin vería a sus hijos.

Pasaron dos meces era 2 de abril, hermione ya estaba enterada de todo y ella lo callaba muy bien, el mundo mágico estaba tranquilo y eso se le hacia raro a janeth ya que todos los días habían ataques, janeth caminaba en una noche oscura y no muy iluminada por la ciudad rumbo a su casa no quería ir en carro ya que no tenia ganas venia de una cafetería había dejado a sus hijos con aron, con el hechizo que no dejaba que entrara ni saliera nadie solo si ella lo rompía, caminaba placidamente por un callejón vio que una sombra le pasaba por detrás voltio pero nada voltio asía enfrente y 4 personas con espadas estaban enfrente de ella.

Con que ustedes son los supuestos sirvientes del lord verdad.

Eso no te debe de importar muchacha-dijo otra persona a sus espaldas voltio y vio que eras muchísimas mas como unas 10 aproximadamente.

Y a que se debe su visita-dijo janeth.

Venimos por ti querida-dijo otro shaman.

Enserio y creen que yo me dejar-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Tienes que niñita tonta o si no te podemos lastimar-dijo un shaman alto muy guapo para ser malo era de piel blanca pelo largo negro ojos celestes traía ropas muggles que hacían ver su figura.

Vengan por mi si quieren-dijo janeth poniéndose en defensa y vio que se venían asía ella, asi comenzó una pelea.

Janeth estaba cansada solo quedaban 3 shamanes de los 14 no podía usar sus poderes no hay pero que podía hacerle voltio y aventó a los otros dos pero se descuido dejándole el camino libre al otro shaman, janeth solo sintió un golpe en su cuello quedando inconsciente.

Au que dolor-dijo janeth con los ojos cerrados robándose el cuello janeth abrió los ojos no estaba en su casa se asusto un poco, toco su cuello de nuevo y noto que faltaba algo miro a su pecho y no estaba el collar de su padre.

Buscabas esto-dijo una sombra en la oscuridad trato de sacar su varita pero le habían quitado la túnica asi que estaba bacía en ese momento se le olvido que tena poderes.

Eso es mió-dijo ella viendo el collar que sostenía ese hombre en la oscuridad.

Pero ahora me pertenece a mi-dijo el hombre en la oscuridad que se descubrió al instante con la luz de las velas.

Janeth solo lo vio y tembló un poco.

Volthemorth-dijo ella.

Valla pensé que no savias mi nombre-dijo el.

Quisiera no saberlo pero lo se-dijo janeth parándose y viéndolo.

Te pones agresiva-dijo el.

Yo me pongo como me plazca serpiente-dijo ella.

Uy que carácter-dijo el.

Para que me quieres aquí-dijo ella.

Nada mas te quería para el collar, pero como me entere de que sabes donde se refugia la orden quiero saberlo-dijo el sentándose en su gran escritorio.

Y tu piensas que te lo diré-dijo janeth poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

La verdad si y si no me lo dices lo lamentaras-dijo el.

Antes muerta que decírtelo –dijo ella.

Enserio quieres eso-dijo el viéndola con esos ojos amarillos.

Si no traicionare a los que algún dia fui yo uno de ellos-dijo ella desafiándola.

Volthemorth solo izo un movimiento de muñeca y lanzo a janeth asía la pared en la que unas enredaderas empezaron a amarrarle las manos y las muñecas.

Janeth agacho la mirada y luego miro asía su desafiante.

Piensas que asi me podrás detener pues estas equivocado-dijo ella con una mueca de dolor.

Yo no pero ellos si-dijo volthemorth llamando a sus mortifagos.

Entraron 3 hombres con capuchas negras con varitas en alto no se veían sus caras.

Veamos eres muy hermosa para ser una cosa tan preocupante-dijo uno de los hombres.

Que gracioso eres-dijo janeth.

Bien dime muchacha en donde se ubica la orden-dijo otro de los encapuchados.

No te diré-dijo ella firmemente.

Coopera niña no te queremos matar-dijo la tercera persona.

Por mi háganlo prefiero estar muerta-dijo ella aun firmemente no diría nada.

Janeth fue torturada con crucio y la dejaron mal y la encerraron en un calabozo.

Yo no puedo morir tan fácilmente-dijo ella posando su mano en su estomago la habían lastimado mucho.

Janeth seguía en el castillo de volthemorth había mortifagos por doquier, janeth se sentía débil estaba en un calabozo tirada en el suelo su ropa rasgada y sucia la torturaban a cada minuto para que dijera en donde estaba la orden pero ella no lo decia.

En valle godric una mansión grande muy hermosa Vivian los de la orden del fénix.

Un joven de cabellos negros azabache se levantaba a causa de los rayos del sol, voltio a su derecha y vio a una joven de cabellos rojos largos hermosa con una bata rosa de seda corta de tirantes muy lindos, la joven dormía placidamente en una cuarto grande tenia muebles antiguos cuadros de ellos con su hija lili ella dormía en otra habitación, harry se levanto el traía unos pantalones graciosos de snich no traía blusa mostrando aun su cuerpo escultural, bajo las escaleras de la gran mansión fue asi la cocina.

Muero de hambre-dijo el entrando y encontrando a un rubio que se servia jugo de naranja en un baso de cristal el traía una blusa de tirantes con un pantalón de tela negro el joven mostraba sus músculos perfeccionados.

Que haces aquí-le pregunto harry a el joven.

No vez-dijo el un poco irritable.

Hay que cortante que tienes-le dijo harry sacando un cereal de la alacena y leche del refrigerador.

No pude dormir toda la noche-dijo draco sentándose en la barra de en medio.

Y eso por que- le decia harry a el rubio mientras se servia el cereal en un plato hondo.

No se tengo un presentimiento como si me presionaran el pecho-dijo el.

Oh que poeta-dijo el.

No estoy jugando potter-dijo draco enojado.

Hay cálmate draco no a pasado nada últimamente-dijo harry.

Draco se tiro en el sillón de la sala para ver la tele harry se le unió con el cereal, eran las 7 de la mañana quien estaría despierto a esas horas, los dos jóvenes oyeron un estruendo que venia de la chimenea harry voltio y era un anciano de barba blanca alto con lentes de media luna.

Dumbeldor-dijo harry pero lo vio preocupado-que pasa-dijo el.

Tienen a janeth-dijo en pocas palabras, draco solo se levanto viéndolo, harry vio a dumbeldor y luego a draco.

Que haremos-dijo harry.

Primero juntar a la orden y decirles que janeth esta con volthemorth e ir a rescatarla hoy seria mas rápido-dijo el mirándolos.

En el castillo del señor tenebroso una joven que sudaba mucho se sentía mareada y tenia mucho dolor en su estomago que sangraba un poco, janeth se paro débilmente se acordó por fin de sus poderes tenia poca energía tenia el poder de aventar las cosas y reflejarlas era buena en karate usar todo tipo de espadas y fue entrenada para escapar y defenderse fácilmente y ser ligera asi que no seria tan difícil.

Janeth camino asía la puerta no había nadie a la redonda con el poder de aventar las cosas tumbo la puerta luego la sostuvo y la dejo en el suelo para que nadie oyera camino por unos pasillos.

Ayuda-oyó janeth voltio y nadie se veía.

Ayuda-oyó de nuevo voltio y nada, había un calabozo vio por la rejilla y vio una sombra en el suelo, tengo que ayudarlo se dijo ella janeth hizo lo mismo con su escapamiento, fue asía la sombra no se veía nada solo tomo al señor que ya hacia en el suelo lo levanto y el apoyo su brazo en su hombro, janeth oyó que venia alguien levanto nuevamente la puerta acomodándola.

Todo esta bien-dijo el mortifago que platicaba con otro y se fue había varios asi que no podían salir.

Janeth sentó al señor en el suelo nuevamente pero esta vez en donde se veía.

Esta bien-pregunto janeth.

Si pero tu no lo estas-dijo al ver a la joven que estaba muy débil y con una herida en su abdomen.

No se preocupe estaré bien-dijo ella viéndolo era un señor no tan grande, seria muy apuesto sin esa barba y ese pelo tan largo era de piel blanca ojos azules pelo negro azulado muy lindo.

Eres muy linda-dijo el.

Gracias, pero como llego usted aquí-pregunto janeth.

Una larga historia-dijo el-y tu.

También una larga historia solo con decirle que me torturan para decirles en donde esta la orden-dijo janeth.

Espera conoces la orden del fénix-pregunto el señor.

Si yo era uno de ellos hasta que..dijo ella pero corto.

Conoces a dumbeldor-pregunto el.

Si el fue mi director cuando estaba en howarts-dijo ella agotada.

Duerme luego me explicaras –dijo el janeth se recargo a la pared quedándose completamente dormida.

Bien este es el castillo de volthemorth esta alrededor de un bosque somos muchos asi que lo rodearemos ay están los calabozos por lo que se janeth se movió a este en donde esta la pared la aremos explotar y la sacaremos-dijo harry.

Hay mortifagos en esta parte esta y esta-apunto draco a las entradas.

Solo había barones en al conferencia-las mujeres andaban de compras con sus hijos menos una que no tenia.

Todo entendido-pregunto dumbeldor.

Si-dijeron bien saldremos en unas horas asi que prepárense-dijeron los chicos se separaron cada quien a su cuarto.

Las chicas llegaron con bolsas en mano hermione traía a yoshua tomada de la mano, ginny a lili quien traía un helado vieron a los chicos bajando las escaleras vestidos con las túnicas negras.

A donde van-pregunto hermione cruzada de brazos que miraba a ron peligrosamente.

Ron abrazo a su hijo quien fue hacia el y lo cargo, ron miro a harry y el solo movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación.

Volthemorth tiene a janeth-dijo el.

Hermione y ginny abrieron los ojos y miraron a harry.

Es verdad-dijo el-vamos a ir por ella-dijo el.

Una joven miraba al rubio era alta piel aperlada pelo negro largo que brillaba en una coleta.

Quiero ir-dijo hermione.

No ira ninguna mujer ustedes se quedaran aquí con los niños por si pasa algo tu hermione ten preparado todo, al igual que tu ginny.

Cuídense mucho por favor-dijeron las chicas abrazándolos.

Los chicos asintieron y se uniros con los demás se irían en trasladores.

Era de noche la media luna no iluminaba bien en la que les dio una ventaja a los de la orden que por medio de pops aparecieron alrededor del gran castillo, harry les hizo una señal a ron y a draco para que fueran a la puerta y quitaran de hay a los mortifagos, harry y lupin se dirigieron a la parte de atrás a los calabozos había varios de la orden detrás de ellos por si pasaba algo.

Harry con un movimiento de varita hizo que explotara la barrera dando ver los calabozos, empezó a sonar un ruido y empezaron aparecer mortifagos por doquier

ATAQUEN-gritaron los de la orden peleaban con ellos harry se había colado asía los calabozos con ron, en la que tumbaron los calabozos.

Janeth-grito harry al verla hay, janeth voltio a verlo y se paro débilmente.

Harry ayúdalo a el luego de mi pero el es el mas importante-dijo ella.

Si pero tu estas mal-le dijo.

Harry por favor-dijo janeth elevando la voz.

Ron ayúdala-le dijo harry ron fue inmediatamente.

Hola niña-le dijo el.

Te extrañe-le dijo ella.

Yo también me debes muchas explicaciones-le dijo el tocándole el estomago a janeth, janeth sintió un dolor muy fuerte que no soporto fácilmente aparte de la debilidad, sintió que sus ojos se borraban los cerro débilmente hasta caer desmayada.

Janeth-dijo el no lo pensó y la cargo.

Harry fue hacia el señor.

Esta bie..-dijo el pero se quedo callado las lagrimas llenaban ligeramente sus ojos verdes-.si…si.ri..us-dijo el tartamudiendo.

Me vas a ayudar o que-dijo el con una sonrisa-harry no lo pensó e hizo que se apoyara en el saliendo, ron traía a janeth en brazos salieron del castillo encontrándose con la orden en plena pelea, draco peleaba con 3 ala vez dumbeldor igual y los demás en su cuenta.

Bamonos-grito harry y despues de derrotar a los mortifagos desaparecieron por medio de pops.

Una hermione esta nerviosa en la cual caminaba de un lado a otro los niños ya estaban dormidos

Oyo los ruidos y se apresuro a la sala viendo a ron y a harry primero.

Janeth-dijo hermione viendo a ron con unas cuantas cortadas en su rostro pero tenia a janeth en brazos.

Vamos ven-dijo hermione llevándose a janeth a el cuarto de huéspedes en donde estaba ginny, ron la acostó y se quedo preocupado la joven se veía mal, ron salio y bajo las escaleras, harry sentó a sirius en un sillón.

Explícame todo-le dijo harry rápidamente.

Harry creo que no es apropiado esta cansado y esta débil-dijo lupin que como harry tenia ganas de abrazarlo y gritarle y todo pero estaba agotado

Estaba bien-dijo harry y lupin llevo a su amigo a que se diera una ducha y que se pusiera como nuevo con una poción y con una buena siesta, pero después de que saliera de su cuarto abrazo mucho a su amigo.

El resto de la orden ya estaba abajo en una platica muy extensa por lo que paso se trataba que iban a rescatar a uno no a dos.

Draco se alejo de la multitud salio al jardín su novia Elizabeth iba con el.

Draco-le llamo-mi amor-le dijo pero el en sus nubes.

Draco-le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.

Mande amor-dijo el mirando a la joven.

Que pasa-dijo ella abrazándolo.

Tu sabes bien lo que pasa-dijo el.

No me vas a dejar verdad-le pregunto ella.

No , no haré lo mismo que me hizo ella-dijo el triste los recuerdos lo invadieron pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por dentro la amaba y mucho pero lo que le hizo nunca se lo perdonaría por mas amor que tuviera.

a-se quejaba janeth estaba acostada en una habitación grande con muéveles blancos sabanas muy lindas de flores blancas muy lindo el cuarto, hermione la vendaba del abdomen.

Janeth-dijo ginny con la grimas en los ojos-te extrañe amiga-dijo ella abrazándola.

Yo también-dijo ella débilmente.

Nos debes tantas explicaciones-dijo ginny.

Lo se pero aurita no estoy para eso-dijo janeth.

Lo se debes descansar-dijo hermione-toma-le dio hermione una poción verde viscosa para que al siguiente dia estuviera con mas energías.

Gracias-dijo ella.

En la mansión había un silencio todos estaban dormidos a excepción de un joven que dormía con su novia, draco saco de su cajón una foto de una joven adolescente muy linda de ojos cafés con el cabello medio corto rizado con destellos dorados.

Janeth-dijo el en susurro.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban su cuarto mostrando una figura en una cama durmiendo placidamente, la joven de cabellos castaños dormía en una cama de sabanas blancas como su piel, janeth se movió lentamente para no lastimarse, se sentó en la cama y se estiro poco a poco, se levanto no recordaba nada de la noche anterior estaba tan agotada que no le importo del todo, vio que en su cama había ropa y no era de ella asi que creyó que era de hermione o de ginny las únicas mujeres de la casa, es lo que creía ella, janeth se levanto lentamente de su cama y fue asía el ventanal había un hermoso paisaje afuera, miro el reloj y vio que era temprano ya se sentía con energías asi que se dispuso a bañarse, janeth entro a la ducha desvistiéndose con el agua fría cayendo en su cuerpo la despertó, janeth tenia deseos de ver a sus nenes pero a la vez tenia miedo de ver a draco a los ojos nuevamente esos ojos que algún dia le gustaron y que hasta ese momento la torturaban aun, tenia que idealizar algo para traer a sus hijos a la mansión por que no la dejarían ir de nuevo pero que nadie se de cuenta que eran sus hijos, janeth salio del baño y se vistió con unos pantalones de mezclaza azules claros que se adaptaban a su cuerpo con una blusa amarilla con una monita enzima.

Janeth salio viendo un pasillo largo decidió caminar por el, aun sentía dolor en su estomago tenia la herida abierta y no se curaría de un dia a otro janeth bajo las enormes escaleras de la mansión y camino conociéndola.

No puedo estar aquí-dijo ella viendo las puertas y sentándose en las escaleras.

Por que-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, janeth voltio.

Harry-dijo ella-en hogwarts no era tu costumbre levantarte temprano-dijo ella.

Janeth e cambiado mucho-dijo el seriamente poniéndose enfrente de ella.

Lo se estas mas guapo-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Tu nunca cambias verdad-le dijo harry con una sonrisa.

No, te extrañe mucho-dijo ella y harry la abrazo.

Au, au-dijo janeth.

Oh lo siento-dijo el.

Na ven a ca-dijo janeth y lo abraso.

Quieres desayunar-pregunto el.

Claro-dijo ella y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Janeth tienes que explicar todo-le dijo harry.

Janeth solo lo miro.

Que tendré que explicar-dijo janeth.

Lo que sepas lo que te paso que te hizo-dijo el.

Harry, tengo que recuperar mi collar-dijo ella.

Ese collar ya no tiene poder-dijo una voz a la entrada.

Profesor-dijo harry.

Que dice-dijo janeth.

El collar solo es collar ya no guarda ningún poder ahora lo guardas tu-dijo el.

Pero quiero recuperarlo comoquiera es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre-dijo ella levantándose.

No iras-dijo el profesor.

Nadie me lo impedirá-dijo janeth ella ya no era la misma era mas rebelde e individual.

Janeth-la regaño harry.

Déjala harry-dijo el profesor mirándola.

Lo siento-dijo ella rápidamente después de saber que la había regado.

No te preocupes-dijo el.

Profesor hay posibilidades de que me pueda ir-dijo janeth.

Quieres volver a separarte de nosotros-dijo harry triste.

No quiero pero tengo que hacerlo-dijo janeth.

No te puedes ir si tienes algo que hacer es traer tu ropa de partir de hoy vivirás aquí-dijo el profesor.

Profesor perdón por ser grosera pero yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y tengo responsabilidades-dijo janeth.

Como cuales-dijo harry dudando.

Yo trabajo y mis…sobrinos viven con migo ya que mi hermano y su esposa están desaparecidos-dijo janeth inventando todo.

Entonces tráelos aquí y vivirán con nosotros se llevaran bien con los niños-dijo harry.

Niños-se quedo confundida janeth.

Mas tarde sabrás todo-dijo el profesor.

Janeth paseaba por la gran sala que había en la mansión cada vez mas y mas se llenaba por los de la orden solo faltaban ron ginny harry y draco.

No pasa nada janeth no te preocupes-dijo hermione quien estaba con ella.

Como quieres que no me preocupe hermione si me van a sacar todo lo que se con la poción-dijo janeth.

No la tomes-le dijo hermione-solo diles que les contestaras todo-dijo ella.

Hermione-le dijo janeth.

Mande-dijo ella.

Tengo que ir a verlos los extraño-dijo janeth con lagrimas en los ojos.

Yo ire con tigo-dijo hermione-mañana si quieres-dijo ella.

Gracias-dijo abrazándola-invente que eran mis sobrinos no pueden saber que son mis hijos mas draco-dijo janeth.

Janeth tienes que saber algo-dijo hermione.

Que-dijo ella.

Draco se..-dijo hermione pero las interrumpieron.

Janeth ya-dijo harry y entraron a la sala estaban todos los de la orden y janeth se puso nerviosa.

Harry se acerco con la poción en la mano para dársela a janeth.

Contestare todo no la necesito-dijo ella.

Harry miro al profesor y el afirmo.

Bien janeth tienes algo que contarnos-pregunto lupin.

Ustedes hagan las preguntas y yo contestare-dijo janeth un poco enojada se sentía incomoda.

Para que te quería volthemorth-dijo una mujer que estaba en la orilla de la sala.

Por mi collar-dijo ella mirándola estaba janeth en medio de todos sentada en una silla alta.

Ese collar ya no tiene poder para que lo querría-dijo dumbeldor viendo a la joven.

Aparte me quería para saber en donde estaba la orden-dijo ella tranquilamente.

Y se lo dijiste-pregunto lupin.

Si se lo hubiera dicho no estuviera en este estado-dijo janeth cortantemente.

Por casualidad sabes los planes que tiene volthemorth entre manos ya que tu trabajas con el ministerio-dijo dumbeldor.

Si tengo como un ejemplo en lo que tiene pensado-dijo ella.

Y que es-dijo lupin.

Janeth les contó todo completamente todo desde el collar los elegidos la guerra que se acercaba todo no quedo nada bueno solo se le paso que ella era una de las elegidas.

Alguna pregunta mas-dijo janeth.

Y sabes quienes son los elegidos-pregunto dumbeldor muy interesado.

Son dos shamanes que viven en hon kon uno de ellos tiene el collar del dragón 3 personas hasta aurita tienen la marca del dragón en su muñeca izquierda, janeth estaba llena de pulseritas asi que no se veía nada.

Shamanes-pregunto harry-que son.

Son personas que tienen dones de llevar un fantasma a su lado que se conecta este mundo con el mas haya-dijo janeth.

Entonces volthemorth trata de reunir personas asi-dijo ojo loco.

Ya tiene aliados fueron los que me llevaron al castillo-dijo janeth mirando nerviosa aun no llegaba draco y no quería que llegara.

Muy bien hay que empezar a entrenar nuevamente esta guerra será muy difícil-dijo dumbeldor.

Son todas las preguntas-pregunto janeth.

Si –dijo lupin.

Mami, mami-corría una niña llorando asía los brazos de ginny en la cual ella la cargo.

Que pasa amor-le dijo ginny acariciando su pelo.

Yoshua me quito mi snich-dijo ella.

Yoshua regrésale su snich-dijo hermione cargando a su pequeño en brazos-y pídele disculpas.

Es necesario-dijo el ojeo azul.

Si-le dijo hermione.

Lo siento lili toma-le dijo yoshua a la pequeña y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Janeth miraba a hermione en la que ella la miro y afirmo.

Hola-le dijo janeth a yoshua.

Quien eres nunca te e visto-dijo el.

Soy janeth próxima a ser tu tía-dijo ella.

Eres muy linda dijo el niño sonrojándose.

Gracias pero tu no te quedas tras-dijo janeth habiendo que el niño abrazara a hermione sonrojado.

Como se llama-pregunto janeth.

Yoshua-dijo hermione.

Muy buen nombre para un lindo niño-dijo ella.

Y tu peque como te llamas-le pregunto a la niña de ginny.

Lili y tu-pregunto ella.

Janeth mucho gusto.

Igual mama y papa-pregunto lili.

Esta con el profesor ve a molestarlo-dijo ginny.

Entonces ellos son mis próximos ahijados-dijo janeth.

Si-dijeron hermione y ginny y empezaron a reír.

Buenas noches-se oyó decir a la entrada, janeth voltio rápidamente para verlo y de pronto su corazón se paro janeth abrió mucho los ojos su mundo se había esfumado con lo que había visto, janeth no tenia ganas de nada desde que los vio draco malfoy tomado de la mano con Elizabeth.

Buenas noches hermione ginny-dijo janeth en susurro y se encamino asía su habitación.

Dime que le dijiste-le pregunto ginny a hermione.

No me dio tiempo ginny-dijo hermione angustiada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Draco vio a janeth subir las escaleras.

Janeth abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente, la luna iluminaba su cama, janeth se sentó alado de su cama en el suelo la luna la iluminaba a todo lo que daba, janeth abrazo sus rodillas y escondió su cabeza entre ellas puso un hechizo en su puerta para que nadie la oyera llorar.

Te olvidaste de mi tan pronto-decia janeth en su mente mientras las lagrimas rozaban sus delicadas mejillas-se que fue mi culpa por dejarte pero el dolor me atonto-dijo ella mirando la luna.

Tu tenias que realizar tu vida no te ibas a quedar solo por mi culpa-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos-tengo que olvidarte aunque se que nunca pasara tu siempre serás el hombre a quien yo amo al quien mi cuerpo pertenece y es dueño de mis hijos-dijo ella.

Pero tengo que dejarte ir-dijo ella y una sonrisa apareció de pronto en sus labios aunque en el fondo su corazón se marchitaba y eso se iba a notar paso por paso.

Janeth saco una foto de su pantalón en donde estaba ella janeth y julios jugando.

Por ustedes demostrare mi felicidad-dijo ella.

Al dia siguiente janeth se levanto temprano como de costumbre desde que trabajaba en el ministerio.

Janeth tomo unos discman que había hay seguro que eran de harry por ser rojos tomo un CD lo que mas le gustaba de harry era que les gustaba la misma música movida, janeth bajo cantando las canciones y se fue directo a la cocina, estaba cómoda traía unos pantalones de tela ya que era su pijama acaderados de unas flores rosas y una blusita de tirantes rosas que hacían ver poco estomago en al que aun seguía vendado pero a janeth no le importaba ella bailaba comiendo un plato de cereal.

Después de terminar camino por la casa ay fue al patio de atrás en la que era muy espacioso tenia un cuarto que estaba hecho de cristales en la que era de ejercicio hay entrenaban los jóvenes aurores a su derecha había una alberca grande en forma de un 8 con luces en el interior enzima estaba la sombra de un árbol grande a la izquierda había mayoría de árboles con una mecedora y del otro lado del árbol un columpio creyó que eran para los niños, janeth se dirigió asi la mecedora y se acostó en ella moviéndola con un pie abajo.

Janeth cantaba con ánimos una canción muy linda.

Cantas muy lindo-le dijo una voz de una niña.

Hola lili por que estas despierta-le pregunto janeth poniendo a la niña en su regazo.

Tuve una pesadilla y me desperté-dijo ella.

Uy que mal te ayudo en algo-le pregunto janeth.

Si canta la canción-dijo ella.

Janeth le hizo caso a la niña y siguió cantando no se habían dado cuenta y casi media casa ya estaba desayunando.

Harry has visto a lili-le pregunto ginny preocupada a su esposo.

No, no se trata que esta con yoshua-pregunto el preocupado.

No ,no esta con el-dijo hermione.

Busquémosla no puede haberse salido de la casa-dijo ron.

Los chicos la buscaron preocupados.

Ya la encontré dijo ginny-en un grito silencioso.

En donde esta-le grito harry.

Ven y lo veras-dijo ella.

Harry fue asía donde su esposa y miro asía afuera había una escena muy tierna estaba janeth acostada en la mecedora con la niña abrazándola.

Creo que se llevan muy bien-dijo harry.

Lo se-dijo hermione.

Janeth salio de la mansión potter asía su mansión para ir por sus hijos y su ropa.

Janeth entro empaco todo y le explico las cosas a aron y a los niños.

Entonces nadie debe saber que ustedes son mis hijos si-le dijo janeth a los niños ya que si se enteran no seria muy agradable asi que de partir de ahora me llamaran tía esta bien-dijo janeth y los niños la abrazaron tiernamente.

Si tía-dijeron janeth y julios.

Muy bien bamonos-dijo janeth y los chicos subieron al carro janeth cantaba y julios jugaba con un videojuego.

Janeth llego a la mansión tomada de la mano de sus "sobrinos" y todos empezaron a preguntarles sus nombres y empezaron a jugar con ellos, cuando terminaron comenzó la comida y todos estaban sentados en una mesa grande como para 28 personas janeth estaba rodeada por sus sobrinos y sus amigos draco estaba en su onda con Elizabeth.

Mam..tía-dijo janeth rápidamente.

Si-dijo janeth agachándose.

Quien es el de pelo negro y ojos verdes-pregunto la niña.

Es harry por-pregunto.

Esta muy guapo-dijo la niña-

Hay que dices niña-dijo janeth jugando con ella y se empezaron a reír.

Julios y yoshua se llevaron bien desde que el entro a la casa.

Janeth salio al patio con todos los niños y entraron a la alberca las estrellas se veían muy bien janeth se entretenía con los niños después se le unieron hermione y ginny y se la pasaron bien.

El mes de abril fue muy tranquilo ya que en marzo empezarían los entrenamientos ya que nos avían cuando atacaría volthemorth.

Bien empezaremos con entrenamiento ligero aremos ejercicio primero mañana entrenaremos lo que hemos entrenado nosotros luego probaremos como estas en forma janeth bien-pregunto harry.

Bien-dijo janeth y entro al gimnasio

Que pasa draco viejos recuerdos-le dijo ron en broma.

Ron no me hagas enojar quieres-dijo entrando.

Hay que humor-dijo el.

Los 4 chicos empezaron a entrenar janeth traía los audífonos y hacia unas abdominales entre otras cosas se ponía en una maquina y empezaba a hacer brazos.

Janeth tenia la mayor parte de los ejercicios cerrados los ojos no quería ver a draco.

Ese dia fue demasiado agotador para janeth era 1 de marzo janeth entro a la ducha lili y janeth jugaban yoshua y julios estaban en la sala, draco bajo y se acostó en el sillón.

Hola-le dijo julios a draco.

Hola-dijo draco.

Te gusta el quiddich-le pregunto.

Si mucho-dijo draco.

Quieres jugar un partido afuera-pregunto.

No estas muy pequeño para montar en una escoba-pregutno draco.

Si lo se eso me lo dice mi ma..mi tía-pero cuando me compro una escoba me dijo que la montaría hasta los 11 pero mi tío me la bajaba a escondidas y entrenaba con ella…pero no le digas a mi tía-dijo en susurro y draco sonrió-o tal vez no quieras jugar por que temes que un niño de 4 años te gane-dijo el.

Apuesto un paquete de galletas a que te gano-dijo draco.

Yo apuesto 2 paquetes de galletas a que te gano-dijo el.

Bien trato hecho-dijo draco y estrecho la mano del niño.

Draco y el salieron al patio de atrás y comenzó un juego haber quien atrapaba la snich dorada, draco se identificaba mucho con el niño no sabia por que.

Draco y julios bajaban.

Te gane me debes un paquete de galletas-dijo julios.

Claro que no me ganaste-dijo draco jugando.

QUE DICES pero si te gane justamente-dijo julios.

Bien bien lo admito eres muy bueno para tener 4 años.

4 años y medio ya no tardo en cumplir años-dijo el aniño entrando con la escoba en su mano a la casa.

Jugaron quiddich y no me avisaron-dijeron harry y yoshua a la vez.

Draco y julios se miraron y rieron.

No te avisamos perdóname asi que te invito unas galletas con leche si-dijo julios y yoshua acepto.

Al dia siguiente los chicos entrenaron la mayor parte de el dia cayendo agotados en sus camas eran las 7 de la noche.

Si se preguntan en donde quedo sirius pues por el momento no saldrá en el fic el esta en el ministerio esta siendo interrogado por su gran estancia con volthemorth y de cómo salio del velo blanco.

Janeth se acostó en su cama no fue a cenar no tenia ganas estaba fastidiada de estar en la mansión la protegían demasiado ya que la orden se había enterado que el señor tenebroso quería a janeth ya que descubrió que el collar no tenia poder alguno.

Janeth miraba asía el techo cerrando los ojos lentamente tenia su cabeza delicadamente recostada entre las sabanas la puerta estaba entre abierta, un joven de cabellos rubios totalmente sudado pasaba por hay y vio que la puerta del cuarto de janeth estaba abierta, el la entreabrió mas y la vio agotada y recostada en su cama se veía su estomago ya que tenia los brazos estirados asía arriba.

No sabes cuanto te sigo amando, te extraño mi amor-pensó el con los ojos fijos en ella.

Hola-le dijo janeth la hija de janeth.

Hola preciosa-dijo el un poco asustado.

Que haces-le pregunto misteriosa.

Nada-dijo el.

Bueno-dijo ella-adiós-dijo janeth entrando al cuarto de su · tía ·

Adiós-dijo el viendo que venia julios corriendo y entro al cuarto también.

Tia-brincaron los dos en la cama despertando a janeth.

Mande-dijo ella viendo a los niños.

Queremos que nos cantes algo-dijo janeth.

Quieren dormir verdad-pregunto janeth.

La verdad no pero queremos que nos cantes algo estamos aburridos-dijo janeth.

Esta bien que quieren que les cante-dijo janeth, draco estaba recargado a las afueras de la habitación oyendo todo.

En mi pansita -dijo julios y janeth refunfuño.

Esta bien-dijo janeth.

Janeth se paro y los niños se sentaron en la cama.

hace tiempo que esperaba este momento

de tenerte así, juntito a mi

y decirte lo que siento.

hace tiempo que no como y que no duermo

cuando tu mirada

se quedo clavado en mi mente

desde aquel dia en que te vi

no hago mas que pensar en ti

he perdido la razon

me robaste el corazón

En mi pancita revolotean

maripositas en primavera

estoy nervioso, estoy temblando

creo me estoy enamorando

quiero decirte una cosita que

eres muy lindo y muy bonito-janeth vio que sus hijos ya estaban durmiendo asi que los elevo con la varita y los acostó tapándolos.

Tengo hambre-dijo janeth con una sonrisa beso a sus hijos y salio topándose a draco, a janeth nuevamente se le congelo el corazón.

Todavía cantas bien-dijo draco.

Gracias-dijo ella-me tengo que ir-dijo ella dándole la espalda a draco y yéndose.

Janeth bajo las escaleras viendo a un joven con su esposa en el sillón con su hija.

Hola janeth-la saludo harry.

Hola-dijo janeth limpiandose rápidamente las lagrimas y regalándole una sonrisa.

Estas bien-le pregunto ginny.

Claro-dijo ella-la verdad no, me siento encerrada quiero salirme de aquí-dijo janeth.

Sabes que no puedes-dijo harry.

Por que no puedo-dijo janeth cruzada de brazos.

Volthemorth te esta buscando-dijo harry.

Y tu que crees eso ya lo se piensas que no se me defender-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Janeth te separaste de nosotros 4 años apuesto a que no hiciste nada-dijo harry.

Harry-lo regaño ginny.

Que-dijo el-es verdad no.

Pues estas equivocado-dijo janeth la ira la ardía que pensaba harry.

Mañana lo demostraras-dijo harry.

Te demostrare que sigo siendo mejor que tu-dijo janeth dirigiéndose asía la cocina.

Ja bromeas-dijo harry empezando una pelea con ella.

Harry no pelees-le dijo ginny enojada por lili.

No estoy paliando-dijo harry.

Mami-dijo lili abrazándola.

Janeth entro a la cocina hecha furia.

Necesito respirar-grito ella.

Al dia siguiente era viernes janeth se levanto tarde eran como las 12 del mediodía vio que sus niños estaban acostados alado de ella abrasándola.

Janeth se levanto empezaría su dichoso comprovamiento de sus poderes contra los 3 aurores de la casa, janeth seguía enojada con harry pero pensaba pedirle disculpas ya que su ego era muy alto y bien lo savia, no debía pelearse con el dueño de la misión.

Janeth se ducho y se cambio se puso algo cómodo unos pantalones de tela pegados negros con listones rosados cosidos a los costados con una blusilla negra con listones a las orillas, salio tomando su varita dejando a los niños dormidos, todos desayunaban, janeth decidió no ver a harry ni a draco con la entrometida de Elizabeth, janeth recordó que no había peleado con ella ya que no tenia oportunidad o no se habían topado ya que era medí maga la tonta esa.

Janeth salio y entro al gimnasio prendiendo los discman y haciendo un poco de ejercicio hasta que vio a los tres aurores que venían saliendo con unas risas que nadie se las quitaban.

Janeth miro a harry desafiándolo.

Presiento que algo paso y no me entere-dijo ron jugando.

Empecemos-dijo harry saliendo al jardín, janeth tenia la mirada fija en su objetivo.

Bien veamos como estas janeth-dijo ron.

Bien-dijo janeth con una sonrisa y sacando la varita de un bolsillo que tenia el pantalón.

Mostraras diferentes habilidades-dijo draco, janeth no lo noto, harry saco unas espadas de el gimnasio y las puso en el suelo para ser exactas eran 4 y 2 navajas.

Muy bien-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Janeth fue rodeada por los tres aurores, el pelirrojo tenia una mirada traviesa, el rubio una no muy agradable y harry ni se diga quería demostrar su poder.

Y asi comenzó la pelea de hechizos al aire janeth los desviaba con su poder del espejo, veía que draco y ron atacarían por detrás asi que se agacho y le dieron a harry que lo desvió rápido se fue contra janeth, janeth lo vio pero ron venia a su defensa asi que no tubo otra opción ella quería su objetivo asi que con un pequeño reflejo aventó a ron por los aires, nunca se imagino su fortaleza y callo parado y fue de nuevo con ella.

Creo que va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé-dijo janeth mirándolos.

Pensabas que nos dejaríamos vencer tan rápido-dijo ron entre risas.

La verdad no-dijo ella.

Rictusempra-dijo harry, janeth desvió el hechizo que iba directo a draco pero con un protejo se lo quito de enzima, harry le hizo la señal a ron en al que fue a espalda de janeth ella lo vio y dejo que hiciera lo que iba a hacer en al que en unos segundos el cuello de janeth esta siendo enredado por los brazos del pelirrojo, janeth miro que draco y harry se acercaban peligrosamente, janeth miro que draco estaba preocupado y algo confundido, janeth tenia agarrado a ron por el brazo ya que le apretaba el cuello.

Es todo lo que tienen-dijo janeth en forma de burla mirando a harry luego a draco.

La verdad no-dijo harry desafiadamente.

A no-dijo janeth que con un movimiento se quito a ron de enzima y lo patio dejándolo en la pared de la casa inconsciente.

Uno menos quedan dos-dijo ella.

Draco la miraba desafiante- el no savia que janeth tenia poderes que tenia un collar de corazón que buscaba el señor tenebroso entonces ese collar draco estaba confundido y a la vez dolido no quería dañar a la persona que mas amaba pero su orgullo era muy grande para un cuerpo tan hermoso como el de el.

Janeth tambaleo cuando miraba los ojos de draco era como su el mundo se le fuera abajo asi que fue acorralada por los 2 aurores.

Janeth fue tomada de la cintura por draco que la apretaba fuertemente janeth en un instante se voltio quedando a escasos centímetros de el, ella lo miro , miro esos ojos desafiantes que siempre había amado esos ojos grises que la hacían temblar cuando el joven se enojaba esos ojos que reflejaba en esos momentos.

Janeth se le acerco al oído y le susurro.

Solo falta uno-dijo ella tocando el abdomen marcado del joven que a los se guandos se elevo por los aires chocando con el árbol en la cual lo lastimo un poco.

Ahora que harry-dijo janeth viéndolo.

Solo quedas tu cariño-dijo el- caminaban en círculos con varitas en alto y el orgullo también.

Los de la orden iban saliendo uno por uno y sentándose en una mesa de afuera Elizabeth levanto a su novio del árbol enojando a janeth hermione fue con ron.

Vencidos por una mujer que decepción-decia ron.

Mientras la pelea de hechizos estaba en el jardín la orden miraba atentos a janeth tenia técnicas propias, dumbeldor la miraba misteriosamente.

Harry desarma a janeth.

Piensas que me rendiré fácilmente-dijo janeth agitada y muy sudosa.

Eres muy fuerte janeth no as cambiado en nada-le dijo harry.

En algo estas equivocado cariño-dijo janeth.

Palomitas-dijo lupin saliendo y tomando asiento en el cine en el jardín.

En que amor-le dijo harry.

Si e cambiado-dijo janeth tomando una de las espadas en al cual harry tomo una antes que janeth lo cortara.

No se te nota-dijo el chocando la espada con ella.

Pues a ti si-dijo ella levantando la espada y tratando de rozarla en el estomago de harry pero el la esquivo y asi se la pasaron en unos minutos hasta que harry ve que janeth ya estaba agotada.

Ya ríndete janeth no puedes contra mi-le dijo harry.

No soy tan fácil amigo-dijo ella mirando los ojos verdes de su amigo.

Rictusempra-dijo harry al tomar su varita dándole a janeth en el pecho y haciéndola caer.

TIA-grito janeth la nenita.

Espera nena-le dijo lupin tomándola de la mano la niña miraba con preocupación a su mama.

Harry camino asía ella que respiraba agitadamente y cortantemente.

Gane-dijo el dándole su mano.

Yo no me e rendido dijo ella escurriéndose por la espalda de harry y doblando su brazo asía ella.

Y bien quien gano-pregunto janeth mirando a harry por su hombro ya que aun lo tenia tomado del brazo.

Lo admito aquer eres muy buena no has perdido el toque-dijo harry.

Lo se potter-dijo janeth soltándolo.

Pero nunca te desistes-dijo harry al ver que janeth le daba la espalda.

Janeth lo miro y tomo su brazo dándole una vuelta por el aire y tirándolo al suelo.

Nunca lo hago-dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando lo levanto.

Una serie de aplausos y chiflidos fueron dirigidos para los dos.

Gracias-dijeron los dos sonrojados.

A lo siento ron-dijo janeth al entrar a la casa.

Janeth se ducho y salio se cambio y fue a cenar ya que era tarde fue una de las peleas mas largas que a tenido savia que la guerra final seria mas larga que eso asi que dejo de pensar en eso y bajo las escaleras vio correr a lili y a janeth fue asía la cocina el comedor estaba ocupado no quería interrumpir estaba en pijama.

Harry puedo hablar con tigo.-le pregunto draco al ojeo verde.

Claro-dijo el y los dos fueron a la sala en la que cerraron las puertas entrecerradas.

Harry tengo muchas dudas-dijo draco.

Como cuales-pregunto harry.

Janeth vi. que no usaba su varita cuando peliábamos ron lo veía bien no estaba confundido al igual que tu no entiendo nada-dijo el.

Es que janeth tiene poderes mágicos draco-dijo harry viendo al chimenea y sentándose en el sillón.

Janeth pasaba por la sala con un vaso de leche y oyó la platica.

Y de donde vienen esos poderes-pregunto el confundido.

De un collar-dijo harry.

Entonces el collar que volthemorth busca es ese-pregunto draco.

Si y ya lo tiene pero ese collar no tiene poder ahora lo tiene ella-dijo harry.

Eso significa que…-dijo draco impresionado.

Si draco soy yo la que busca volthemorth para ser el mago mas fuerte del mundo mágico-dijo janeth entrando por las puertas de la sala.

Janeth-dijo harry viéndola.

Alguna pregunta mas-le pregunto janeth a draco.

No ni una mas-dijo el saliendo de la sala y yendose a su cuarto.

Después de que draco se fue se sentó alado de harry y un silencio se quedo en la sala.

Lo siento-se dijeron a la vez.

No yo lo siento-dijeron nuevamente los dos.

Yo primero, perdóname se que soy orgullosa pero no puedo evitarlo-dijo janeth.

No te preocupes ya extrañaba las riñas-dijo harry abrazándola.

Esa misma noche comenzó una tormenta muy fuerte janeth dormía con su hijos en los lados tiernamente dormidos, janeth soñaba con el señor oscuro en esos momentos tenia un presentimiento horrible soñaba que en el castillo donde ella estuvo encerrada torturaban a un joven muy apuesto de cabellos castaños, el no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente, janeth sudaba y se movía apretando las sabanas con sus puños, janeth la hija se levanto asustada y levanto a julios.

Tia-le llamaba a su mama pero no respondía.

Julios háblale a tío harry-dijo janeth, los hijos de janeth se acostumbraron a decirles tío a todos era mas fácil.

Julios dijo que si y salio de la habitación para la de alado, janeth seguía en su mundo.

El collar por fin es mió-dijo una voz.

Noooooooooo-grito janeth levantándose sobresaltada.

Janeth estas bien-le dijo harry en al cual estaba alado de ella y ginny del otro.

Janeth miro su reloj eran las 3 de la madrugada una tormenta terrible seguía afuera no se calmaba.

No harry algo va a pasar-dijo janeth con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero que, que va a pasar-pregunto ginny asustada.

Janeth oyó el timbre, algo le decia que no era bueno ese timbre, janeth salio de la cama rápidamente dejando a todos en la habitación, corrió por los largos pasillos bajo las escaleras rápidamente tocando su collar estaba en rojo, janeth quito el candado de la puerta harry bajaba las escaleras viendo Asia la puerta.

Janeth abrió la puerta viendo una sombra de un joven que se le hacia muy familiar el joven solo se desmayo enzima de ella quien lo atrapo fácilmente.

Len, len-le grito janeth antes de que los dos estuvieran en el suelo.

Len que tienes despierta-decia janeth preocupada viendo al joven que tenia en brazos en el suelo.

Janeth quien es el-le pregunto harry los de la orden bajaban las escaleras viendo la escena.

El es uno de los elegidos harry-dijo janeth viéndolo.

Ja.ne..th-decia el joven racionando.

Len estas bien gracias a dios que paso-pregunto janeth con lagrimas no muy fácil salían pero cuando uno de sus amigos peligra hacia lo posible por ayudarlos.

Ihyo-dijo el.

Que le pasa-dijo ella-len no me asustes.

Volthemorth lo atrapo tiene el collar-dijo el.

NO-dijo janeth len ya estaba reaccionando tenia unas heridas no muy graves.

Quien te hizo esto-pregunto harry.

Unos hombres encapuchados-dijo el.

Mortifagos-dijo ron.

Pero ihyo es un shaman no se pudo..-dijo janeth.

Se dejo capturar-dijo el.

Pero como-dijo janeth no se trataba que tu tenias el collar-dijo janeth enojada.

El me lo quito trato de protegerme en la pelea-dijo el ya reaccionando y parándose y ayudando a janeth.

Janeth tienes que ir por el tu eres..-dijo el pero fue callado por los ojos amenazantes de la joven.

Si iré por el-dijo janeth.

No no iras nosotros nos encargaremos de eso tu ginny y hermione encárguense de..-dijo harry señalando al joven para que dijera su nombre.

Len-dijo el.

De len nosotros planearemos algo para ir a rescatar al joven-dijo harry

Janeth se enojo nuevamente los de la orden planeaban el rescate, con la ayuda de hermione subieron al lesionado de len a un cuarto y lo acostaron ginny se encargo de curarlo.

Janeth bajaba las escaleras la lluvia un no cesaba todos traían trasladores a la mano.

Quiero ir-dijo janeth al inicio de las escaleras.

No iras-dijo esta vez draco.

Tu no me mandas-dijo ella enfurecida.

Entiende que volthemorth te busca a ti quieres que te atrape de nuevo-dijo harry.

Que tratas de decir que soy una inútil que no se me defender-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Todos están de testigos que yo no dije nada y mi ultima palabra es no vas-dijo el y en unos pops desaparecieron todos.

Estupidos-dijo janeth subiendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto del joven.

Janeth abrió la puerta el joven descansaba.

QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES QUE FUE LO QUE PASO-dijo janeth mirándolo el sonrió y empezó la historia janeth caminaba inquieta por toda la habitación oyendo al joven.

Por que se dejo capturar-dijo ella dándole un golpe a la puerta.

Janeth ellos no saben que tu eres la elegida verdad-le pregunto el.

No len y no lo sabrán este solo es nuestro secreto-dijo ella mirándolo.

Janeth me estoy dando cuenta que eres muy especial-dijo el.

Y apenas te das cuanta soy una elegida, fui entrenada con entrenamientos para un shaman se defenderme se todo lo que se debe de saber para usar una espada y todo tipo de cosas afiladas, soy a la que busca volthemorth que mas puede pasar.

Eres mitad shaman-dijo el.

QUE PERO COMO POR QUE ESPERA COMO SABES…-dijo janeth viéndolo.

Me di cuenta cuando viste la foto que tenia en mi casa nadie ve a los fantasmas janeth especialmente esos que son especiales para shamanes-dijo el.

Y que tengo que hacer-pregunto janeth.

Tu deber salvar tu mundo y el mió-dijo el-pero a escondidas ya que no quieres que nadie se entere-dijo el.

Quiero salvarlo-dijo ella con lagrimas.

Toma-dijo el sacando una cosa de una pequeña maleta.

Que es esto-dijo janeth recibiendo un traje en sus manos.

De partir de hoy eres Sheila la shaman elegida-dijo el-tu deber es proteger a los tuyos-dijo el.

Janeth afirmo y fue a ponerse el traje. A los minutos entro nuevamente una joven muy diferente.

Janeth-pregunto el joven.

No len soy Sheila-dijo una joven de cabellos chinos negros largos ojos celestes piel blanca voz mas rebelde, ella traía puesto un pantalón negro de piel resistente a todo tipo de cosas que se adaptaba a su cadera y a sus piernas unas botas largas que estaban dentro de el pantalón un top negro de piel que solo tapaba su busto y salían dos listones negros que los tenia enredados en su abdomen haciendo una cruz el top negro era de tirantes gruesos y de tras tenia listones para abrocharlo, la joven se puso un chaleco de piel largo que arrastraba.

Nadie sabrá quien soy si voy de esta manera dijo ella.

Buena suerte-dijo el antes de que la joven desapareciera.

La noche era totalmente negra no había rastro de la luna, una lluvia tupida estaba cubriendo Londres, una joven aparecía en un castillo negro de piedra, escondiéndose para no ser descubierta por los mortifagos, entro al castillo sin que nadie lo notara camino por un buen rato hasta que oyó ruidos en una sala.

Donde esta el collar-pregunto un mortifago.

Tu piensas que te lo diré-dijo el joven con la cabeza agachada.

Ihyo-dijo janeth viéndolo por la puerta había aproximadamente 15 mortifagos a su alrededor cruzados de brazos y con la varita en mano.

Dilo donde esta el collar-dijo otro mortifago.

No se los diré-dijo el.

Si el no quiere decírselos no lo hará-dijo sheila entrando.

Quien eres tu-dijo el mortifago apuntándola con la varita sheila tenia tapada la boca con un pañuelo negro.

Tu peor pesadilla-dijo ella y con un movimiento de mano volaron 10 de los 15 mortifagos topando con la pared.

5 venían asía ella pero los elevo por el aire y los aventó quedaba solo uno el que tenia ahorcando con su brazo a ihyo.

Suéltalo-dijo ella acercándose lentamente.

Por que lo haría-dijo el mortifago desafiándola.

Por que yo digo.

Crucio-dijo el mortifago pero Sheila lo reflejo y le dio a el tirándolo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Quien eres-pregunto el débil de ihyo.

Soy yo janeth tengo que dejarte con los de la orden ellos te llevaran a donde esta janeth no Sheila-dijo ella tomando al joven en brazos y sacándolo.

Donde esta el collar-le pregunto janeth.

Esta bien no te preocupes-dijo el mirando y regalándole una sonrisa a la joven.

Janeth apareció enfrente de la orden del fénix que peleaba con mortifagos draco estaba alado de harry en la cual vieron a la joven y se pararon.

Janeth les entrego al joven en la que harry lo ayudo.

Draco miraba a sheila como si la conociera pero no se equivoco.

Janeth se le acerco a escasos centímetros y saco algo de su bolsillo.

Sishu matin a ongara se orinardy lave-dijo ella y desapareció en un humo blanco.

Draco se quedo viendo el humo.

Janeth apareció en su cuarto se desvistió y se cambio el color de su pelo y sus ojos y la voz.

Nadie debe de conocer a la nueva janeth-se dijo ella mirando al espejo julios y janeth dormían en su cama asi que no hizo ruido en cambiarse ni en salir.

Los de la orden llegaban uno por uno los últimos fueron draco y harry quien tenían a ihyo en brazos.

Janeth bajo las escaleras y fue hacia harry.

Ihyo estas bien-le pregunto.

Si no te preocupes-dijo el mirándola sonriente.

Janeth entro al cuarto de len ihyo había sido curado en otro cuarto.

Janeth lo hiciste bien-dijo el.

Lo se-dijo ella-fue divertido.

Len se sonrojo sentía algo por la joven que tenia enfrente.

Janeth estaba sentada alado del joven en la cama, janeth noto que el joven se acercaba a ella lentamente, janeth no lo impidió y como si fuera cámara lenta sus labios chocaron dándoles a ver un beso muy tierno janeth extrañaba hacer eso con draco.

Draco caminaba por hay y se asomo, viendo la escena que nunca se crearía ver, se entristeció al verla y se alejo de hay.

Len-dijo janeth viéndolo-esto esta mal yo te quiero mucho pero como un amigo-dijo ella.

Lo se-dijo el-janeth-dijo el.

Si-dijo ella.

Puedo quedarme con tigo quiero estar cerca de ti conocerte mas quiero ser tu protector-dijo el.

Claro-dijo ella.

Ihyo se quedo un par de días se le curaron las heridas que tenia.

Ihyo-dijo janeth antes de que se fuera.

Si janeth-dijo el viéndola.

Donde esta el collar-pregunto janeth viéndolo fijamente.

Pronto lo sabrás-dijo el subiendo al taxi para ir al aeropuerto.

Janeth subió a su cuarto se acostó en su cama pero sintió que algo la molestaba en su espalda asi que se movió y quito lo que le molestaba lo vio detenidamente era una cajita negra grande.

Janeth abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo que había dentro de la caja.

El collar-dijo ella en susurros, janeth tomo la nota que había hay.

Janeth protege este collar en tu mundo esta el 4 elegido asi que debes de averiguarlo este es una misión no tuya si no de Sheila, janeth termino de leer y se acostó mirando el collar, janeth se quito las pulseras y vio el dragón negro en su muñeca.

Tengo demasiado poder en mis manos-dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

Marzo paso rápidamente con tantas presiones janeth estaba cansada de estar encerrada era 12 de abril janeth estaba recostada en su cama con sus hijos janeth tenia un presentimiento, asi que no le importo y bajo las escaleras después de una ducha fresca traía unos pantalones pescadores acaderados con un cinturón de tela que tenia una hebilla plateada era blanco, con una blusa blanca que decia nena, fue a la cocina y se encontró con hermione.

Hola hermione-dijo ella.

Hola janeth-dijo ella.

Que tal si salimos en la noche estoy aburrida de estar aquí-dijo ella.

Bien a donde quieres ir-pregunto hermione.

No se a una discoteca o algo-dijo ella.

Pero y tus sobrinos-pregunto hermione cocinando algo.

No te preocupes mis hijos se llevan bien con harry y con su padre-dijo bajito.

Nunca se lo dirás-pregunto hermione interesada en la respuesta de la joven.

No hermione nunca se lo diré-dijo janeth.

Janeth fue al gimnasio y prendió la tele y puso en los canales de música y se puso a bailar un rato y a hacer ejercicio.

Janeth se acostó en el suelo del gimnasio mirando los espejos que había en el techo y recordó viejos tiempos hasta que alguien interrumpió.

Oh no sabia que estuvieras aquí-dijo una joven.

Vete quieres no quiero verte-dijo janeth mirando a Elizabeth.

Hay que humor-dijo ella.

Y eso que a mi me gusta estar así-dijo janeth parándose.

Hay la señorita aquer esta enojada por que le gane a su novio-dijo Elizabeth caminando alrededor de janeth.

Ja eso piensas pues estas mal querida por mi quédatelo-dijo janeth saliendo del gimnasio y se encontró a sus sobrinos.

Hola-dijo janeth abrazándolos, un joven de cabellos rubios miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto.

Por que janeth, aun te sigo amando mi amor-dijo el en un susurro mientras entraba a la ducha.

Janeth entro con los niños.

Quiero que me investiguen quien es esa mujer la que nos encontramos cuando salvamos a ese joven-dijo el enfrente de un señor que salía de la casa.

Que pasa harry-dijo janeth.

Nada janeth-dijo viéndola con una sonrisa.

Harry hay algo que yo no sepa-pregunto.

Si-dijo el agachando la mirada.

Dímelo-dijo janeth con una media sonrisa.

Hay una joven encapuchada que salvo al shaman ese el dicen que fuimos a rescatarlo viste de negro tiene ojos azules pelo negro muy hermosa pero no sabemos quien era y queremos saberlo asi que mande a investigarla-dijo el pacíficamente.

A ok-dijo janeth un poco nerviosa por lo que le acaba de decir su amigo.

Tío harry quiero jugar quiddich-dijo julios.

Esta bien-dijo el llama a yoshua-dijo harry y el niño arranco a subir las escaleras, janeth se fue a jugar a las muñecas con lili.

Espera harry tu le estas enseñando a jugar quiddich a julios-dijo janeth enojada.

Si por-dijo el.

Es muy pequeño le puede pasar algo-dijo janeth cruzando los brazos.

No le pasa nada es muy bueno-dijo el.

Si le pasa algo te mato-dijo ella retirándose.

Janeth entro al cuarto de las niñas estaba aburrida hermione y ginny estaban trabajando en el hospital asi que no le dio otra cosa que ir con ellas.

Hola-dijo janeth entrando a la habitación.

Tía-dijo janeth abrazando a su mama.

Quieres jugar-le dijo lili mostrándole unas muñecas.

Claro-dijo ella y empezaron a jugar un buen rato.

Señor hemos investigado algo-dijo un mortifago entrando al cuarto del señor tenebroso.

Dime-dijo el seriamente.

Aquer tiene 2 hijos-dijo el mortifago hincado enfrente del señor.

Y eso que-dijo mirando al mortifago.

Una idea señor podríamos secuestrar a uno de ellos y ella vendría por el y asi la matamos y tendrá sus poderes-dijo el.

Buena idea lucius-dijo el-eres el mejor-quiero que llames a hentao

Hentao era el jefe de los shamanes negros el que se le unió a volthemorth.

Si señor-dijo el saliendo de la habitación a los minutos el shaman entro.

Que quieres dijo el.

Huí que humorcito-dijo volthemorth-quiero que vallas a secuestrar a uno de los hijos de aquer y lo traigas-dijo el.

Aurita ya-dijo el.

No esperemos un poco mas les llegaremos de sorpresa-dijo el riéndolo con una mirada fulminante.

Eran las 8 de la noche janeth se sentó en el comedor con los de la orden veía 2 sillas vacías eran las de draco y Elizabeth la cena era tranquila hasta que entro draco con su novia de la mano.

Janeth solo los miraba seriamente len estaba alado de ella mirando como lo miraba.

Quiero darles una noticia-dijo draco.

Anda draco escúpelo-dijo ron.

Elizabeth y yo nos vamos a casar-dijo el felizmente.

A janeth se le congelo la mirada, harry miro a su amiga la miro pálida, janeth agacho la mirada.

Felicidades draco-se pararon los de la orden y uno por uno los felicitaba.

Len miraba triste a janeth.

Y tu janeth no nos felicitas-dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de felicidad y de victoria.

Claro-dijo janeth parándose felicito a Elizabeth con un abrazo, luego se acerco a draco y sus miradas chocaron, janeth tenia la mirada fija al igual que el y se abrazaron cuando janeth lo abrazo una lagrima se derramo cayendo en el suelo, janeth se despego de el y sin mirarlo se fue.

Janeth-dijo len siguiéndola.

Janeth subió las escaleras corriendo mientras el la seguía, janeth entro a su habitación y se tiro en su cama y grito fuertemente con las lagrimas en los ojos.

Janeth-dijo len entrando.

Si-dijo ella.

Explícamelo todo-dijo el.

Que quieres que te explique-dijo ella viéndolo.

Como fue que el te dejo-dijo el mirando a la joven que se sentaba en la cama con los ojos llenos de lagrimas su piel se tornaba un rojo por la ira que la invadía por dentro.

El no me dejo-dijo ella llorando.

Tengo tiempo-dijo el sabiendo que la historia no seria nada corta.

Janeth se sentó en su cama y comenzó la larga historia que a janeth la lastimaba por dentro desde hace 4 años.

Entonces me fui del colegio por que descubrí que su padre era el mortifago que mato a mi padre-dijo ella.

Pero tu estabas embarazada y el no lo supo-pregunto el interesado.

Exacto-dijo ella con lagrimas.

Y tus hijos donde están-pregunto.

Son julios y janeth-dijo ella.

Len abrió mucho los ojos.

Elizabeth entro de pronto a la habitación.

Que nadie te enseño como tocar la puerta-dijo janeth enojada.

La verdad si pero se me olvido, a se nos olvido decirte nos casamos en agosto y quiero que seas mi dama como hermione y ginny.

Ohh claro-dijo janeth con una sonrisa vengativa-será un placer-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Esto fue lo único que encontramos harry-dijo un señor dándole unos papeles a harry en la mano-gracias-dijo el.

Harry los abrió decia todo sobre la shaman.

Nombre: Sheila

Edad: 20 años

Características: pelo negro chino con ojos celestes un cuerpo muy bien formado piel blanca carácter defensivo sabe todo tipo de cosas buena hechicera y shaman es muy buena en artes oscuras y en movimientos defensivos sus secretos son muy bien ocultos.

Cosas que no se saben: ella tiene dos hijos una niña y un niño que son su adoración ella tiene un tatuaje de dragón en su muñeca derecha es débil contra sus amigos y en el amor pero no se deja derrotar tan fácil..

Sheila es un espíritu que es muy importante para los shamanes murió en el año 432 a.C.

Hechicera-se quedo con la duda harry-dos hijos-espíritu

Jun3

En la mansión potter todo era un escándalo se planeaba una boda y una fiesta sorpresa triple draco y los gemelos no tardaban en cumplir años.

La hija de janeth caminaba con un aparato muggle en manos que hacia ruido muy conocido como discman eran de su tía o su mama la pequeña cantaba animadamente hasta que un objeto le llamo la atención.

Pero que tenemos aquí-dijo janeth agachándose y mirando la saeta de su tío harry.

Que bonita-dijo janeth levantándose-como era lo que había leído a ya-janeth levanto su brazo rectamente enzima de la escoba y grito arriba la escoba rápidamente se fue a su mano.

Súper-dijo ella-haber escoba tu me dices-decia la pequeña niña castaña-te monto o no si te monto mi mama digo mi tía me va a regañar y si no, no pasara nada pero con un regaño no me moriré-dijo ella subiendo a la escoba y adaptando sus pies a dos tubos que salían de ella-haber yo se que soy buena en esto solo un empujoncito al suelo y ya-dijo ella y lo hizo la saeta salio volando.

Esto es súper-dijo ella el aire soltó el listón de su pelo que volaba libremente con el aire la sonrisa de janeth era de oreja a oreja la altura le gustaba mucho para sus 4 años casi 5

De pronto se descontrolo de la escoba.

Hay no-dijo janeth cálmate tu sabes controlar esto no saldrá nada mal solo concéntrate, janeth estaba a una altura no muy agradable para caer.

No puedes caer a esta altura te arias pomada-se decia la niña en su mente.

Esta bien vamos a la opción b-la niña pensó rápidamente-AUXILIO, AUXILIO.

Un joven oyó los gritos de la niña y no lo pensó salio rápidamente no miraba a nadie.

AUXILIO-grito nuevamente.

El joven miro asía arriba, con un movimiento de varita una escoba salio volando asía su mano y la monto al rescate de la niña que lloraba enzima de la saeta de su amigo.

El rubio fue a una velocidad muy rápida asía la niña y la tomo en sus brazos, janeth se acurruco en el pecho del joven, draco sintió una punzada en el corazón tubo miedo que la niña se cállese de la escoba, los dos aterrizaron janeth lloraba en brazos de draco.

Estas bien-dijo draco cargándola asía una mecedora y la sentó en sus piernas.

Si, gracias-dijo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos.

Como pudiste haber montado una escoba-le pregunto draco.

Pensé que podría controlarla-dijo ella.

Eres muy pequeña-dijo draco mirándola.

Es que es mi deporte favorito y no supe que hacia perdo…-dijo la niña antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

No te preocupes-dijo el-yo te enseñare a montar una y a jugar quiddich –dijo el viendo que la mirada de la niña era muy tierna.

Enserio-dijo ella.

Si-dijo el.

Gracias –dijo ella y lo abrazo, draco sintió nuevamente una pulsada en el corazón esa niña y julios eran muy especiales para el era como si tuvieran algo en común.

Janeth hermione y ginny fueron a un centro comercial a comprar las cosas para la fiesta de julios y de janeth.

Janeth estaba feliz, por fin pudo salir de la mansión, asi que aprovecho la salida.

Entremos aquí-dijo janeth las chicas entraron a una tienda de ropa janeth vio un vestido muy lindo asi que lo compro al igual que barias blusas que estaban de moda y pantalones.

Hermione y ginny no se quedaron atrás se compraron vestidos zapatos y blusas entre otras cosas, después fueron a comer algo y unos jóvenes la miraban sonrientemente.

Janeth saludo a uno de ellos.

Que haces-dijo hermione.

Que solo lo saludo aparte soy soltera-dijo ella.

Pero con dos hijos de draco-le susurro a janeth en el oído por que si no ginny se enteraría de todo.

Y eso que-dijo ella mirando.

Mira haz lo que quieras, vamos a comprar las cosas para la fiesta de los niños-dijo hermione y las 3 se levantaron y fueron a una tienda en donde havia todo tipo de cosas para una fiesta infantil.

Hay mira que lindo-dijo hermione viendo unas servilletas y platitos pequeños con snich pintadas.

Ese podría ser para julios por ser niño-dijo janeth.

Este podría ser para janeth-dijo ginny mostrándole unos platitos de unas notas musicales con unas monitas.

Aunque pensándolo bien a janeth también le gusta el quiddich-dijo janeth.

Pero como que no quedaría bien-dijo hermione.

Bien compraremos las snich y las notas ya que a janeth le gusta cantar-dijo janeth llevando las cosas a la caja para comprarlas.

Los 4 peques de la casa estaban jugando en el jardín a las escondidas.

Yoshua esta detrás del árbol-dijo janeth mirando al pelirrojo.

Julios detrás de la mecedora-dijo ella agachándose.

Y lili esta detrás de la puerta-dijo janeth corriendo a tocarla.

Eres buena-le dijo el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Los niños entraron a comer.

Que comemos-pregunto julios entrando a la cocina.

No se ya que el refrigerador esta un poco alto y las galletas están escondidas-dijo lili.

Yo les puedo ayudar-dijo harry acompañado por ron y draco.

Si-empezaron a gritar los niños.

Harry les sirvió un baso de leche a cada uno ron bajo las galletas y draco se ocupo de ver que las chicas aun no llegaran.

Harry los chicos y los peques se fueron a la sala y se sentaron todos en un sillón lili estaba en las piernas de harry dándole una galleta a la boca, yoshua jugaba con ron los dos eran muy traviesos draco les daba consejos a julios y a janeth sobre como jugar quiddich.

Harry miraba a draco y a la vez a los niños tenían tantas cosas en común.

Janeth entro a la casa no había nadie ya era de noche los de la orden estaban en el ministerio los chicos tenían dia libre, janeth dejo las cosas en su cuarto para que nadie las viera, bajo las escaleras no estaban los niños en el cuarto de juego se les hizo raro janeth camino asía la sala abrió las puertas y …

Sonrió al ver la escena tan linda harry tenia abrazada a lili yoshua tenia apoyada su cabeza en las piernas de ron y en otro sillón draco abrazaba a janeth y a julios…

Tengo que decírselo-prenso ella.

NO nunca sabrá que julios y janeth son sus hijos NUNCA-dijo ella negando rápidamente con su cabeza.

Janeth cerro las puertas dejándolos hay.

Janeth -corrió len asía ella.

Que pasa-dijo ella un poco asustada.

Va a ver ataques en el ministerio.

Hay o habrán-dijo janeth confundida.

Habrán-dijo el.

Pero como sabes.

Ana me aviso-dijo el.

Ana…a ella-dijo janeth con una cara.

Tienes que ir-dijo el.

A que hora es que pasara esto-dijo janeth mirando al joven.

Dentro de 2 horas-dijo el impaciente.

Pero por que no le avisan a harry-pregunto ella.

Ellos irán pero cuando ellos estén avisados será demasiado tarde tienes que ir tu-dijo el.

Bien-dijo ella fue a su habitación pero sin antes ver a sus hijos.

Janeth se cambio nuevamente, esta vez iba mas equipada que en al primera, tenia 2 navajas atadas a sus piernas y una mas en la espalda janeth desapareció de la mansión apareciendo fuera de el ministerio, todo estaba completamente tranquilo hasta que una luz verde apareció y aparecieron shamanes y mortifagos.

Tocaron las puertas y mataron al guardia aurores comenzaron a salir, janeth vio que mas mortifagos y shamanes se acercaban detrás de ellos asi que fue al ataque, janeth apareció en medio de todos los mortifagos y comenzaron atacarlas 5 salieron volando y 4 quedaron iconsientes con unas volteretas por el aire 6 mas desaparecieron otros cayeron muertos por el hechizo imperdonable con el reflejo de janeth, janeth se movía ágilmente entre todos hasta que noto a tres aurores que llegaban en trasladar, draco se ponía a defensa de harry una lucha entre 30 mortifagos y shamanes juntos.

Janeth lo pensó y una sonrisa traviesa paso por su rostro.

Necesitan ayuda-dijo janeth apareciendo enfrente de los jóvenes.

La verdad no tanto-dijo ron con varita en alto.

Seguro-dijo janeth sacando a ron de un mortifago.

Gracias hermosa pero no-dijo el.

CUIDADO-grito una maga iban a atacar a janeth pero voltio y los derribo con un hechizo.

Harry la miraba de cerca quería averiguar mas de ella pasara lo que pasara.

Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo los mortifagos y los shamanes hasta que.

DRACO CUIDADO-grito la shaman.

Harry la miro una pista mas entre el montón sabe el nombre de draco y vio en su muñeca un dragón negro.

Un mortifago iba a atacar al auror por detrás.

Rictusempra-dijo el mortifago el hechizo le dio en el pecho dejando al joven auror inconsciente en el suelo.

Draco-le grito ron y fue tras el.

Harry desmayo al mortifago.

Esta herido-dijo una bruja de cabello rubio que lo miraba.

Draco tenia una herida en el pecho no muy grave pero si sangraba.

Harry voltio a los lados pero la joven había desaparecido.

Draco esta herido-dijo janeth cuando llego a su habitación y estaba len caminando de un lado a otro, janeth estaba a punto de Salir de su cuarto y ser descubierta.

No janeth-la tomo por la cintura len.

No puedes dejarte descubrir tan fácil-dijo el calmándola estaba desesperada-aparte tu ya no lo amas o si-dijo el mirándola ella voltio con lagrimas en los ojos.

Aun lo amo-dijo ella hincándose con sus manos en la cara, len se hinco enfrente de ella y la abrazo.


	7. Capi 2: Fiesta Julios Y Janeth

Lo se eso se nota-dijo el su corazón estaba lastimado sabiendo que nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella.

Pero no me rendiré tan fácil-dijo ella mirándolo, se paro y fue asía su baño se cambio cuando salio metió el traje en una maleta negra y lo oculto janeth traía el collar en su cuello.

Para que sirve este collar-pregunto janeth.

Te permite hacer varias cosas por ejemplo aparecer y desaparecer en cualquier momento y aparecer en donde tu quieras-dijo el.

a-dijo janeth viéndolo detenidamente y lo oculto dentro de su blusa.

Janeth miro a len y bajo las escaleras había una pequeña reunión de 50 personas que se veían preocupadas.

Por que tanto escándalo-le pregunto janeth a hermione.

Hubo un ataque en el ministerio apareció nuevamente la joven shaman a y draco esta herido.

QUE-grito janeth como si no supiera nada todo el comedor se le quedo mirando ella solo sonrió.

Cálmate esta bien esta descansando.

Y por que la reunión-dijo janeth cruzándose de brazos.

Creen que volthemorth va a atacar en estos días-dijo ginny acercándose a ellas.

Janeth miro detenidamente la conversación toda la noche.

4 de junio.

Janeth se levanto era un dia muy lindo le dolía todo el cuerpo se paro con una flojera tremenda pero tenia que entrenar hacer las organizaciones de la fiesta de sus sobrinos, asi que se ducho rápido se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul pescador que estaba despintado con brillantitos y roto con una blusa negra con unas cerecitas chiquitas en la parte derecha con unas sandalias negras con brillantitos el pelo se lo dejo recogido con una coleta y salio rápidamente chocando con alguien que no vio pero la tomo rápidamente de la cintura para que no se cayera.

Janeth abrió lentamente los ojos y no fue muy grata la sorpresa.

Draco-dijo ella impresionada asi que se alejo de el rápidamente.

Hola janeth-dijo el sin miedo pero un poco temblorosa la voz.

Hola-dijo la castaña en un susurro.

Solo quería avisarte que mañana Elizabeth y los chicos quieren hacer una cena por mi cumpleaños y quiero que asistas-dijo el.

Gracias-dijo janeth mirándolo, mirando esos ojos que algún dia fueron suyos.

Te veré hay adiós-dijo el caminando por los pasillos.

Adiós-dijo janeth mirando alejarse como la ultima vez.

Janeth se escapo de la mansión con julios y janeth y fueron a comprar el regalo de draco y de paso janeth les compro a sus hijos ropa.

Oh mira-dijo julios mirando el aparador de una tienda en donde había un traje de quiddich rojo de griffindor con una saeta roja muy linda-ese va a ser el traje que usare cuando entre a hogwarts.

Y cero que yo seré tu competencia-dijo janeth mirando el traje verde con la saeta verde de slytherin.

Nunca me ganaras-dijo el viéndola.

Y tu como sabes-dijo ella desafiándolo.

Soy mejor que tu-dijo el.

Claro que no-dijo ella enojada.

Soy mayor-dijo el rápidamente desafiando a su hermana.

Solo por 2 minutos-dijo la pequeña enojada.

ya dejen de pelear-les dijo janeth la mama tomando las manos de los niños y subiéndolos al carro.

5 de junio.

Era de noche una cena ya hacia a las afueras de la mansión potter estaba decorado para la ocasión luces blancas iluminaban la mansión que flotaban enzima de los invitados, mesas con manteles blancos y con lamparitas verdes que iluminaban tiernamente el jardín la piscina estaba iluminada con las luces, había magos de distintos lados los de la orden estaban tomando vino mientras llegaban los demás invitados, un grupo de brujos tocaban piezas lentas y delicadas en frente de la mesa de la orden.

Draco apareció con su prometida que bestia un vestido rojo largo con un escote corto muy lindo con brillantes y una collar en forma de una flor de oro blanco.

Feliz cumpleaños draco-le dijo el profesor dumbeldor dándole un estrechamiento de manos y un abrazo.

Gracias-dijo el, draco bestia un esmoquin negro su pelo peinado asía atrás sus ojos resaltaban con la luz.

Ya estas viejo amigo 21 años ya es mucho-dijo ron abrazándolo.

Jaja-dijo draco jugando con el.

Deja de molestarlo aun sigue guapo-dijo hermione abrazándolo.

Que tratas de decir amor que yo estoy feo-dijo ron enojándose.

Claro que no amor-dijo hermione besándolo.

Felicidades draco-le dijo harry dándole un estrechamiento de manos y un abrazo.

Gracias potter-le dijo el jugando.

Nunca cambias-dijo el.

Los peques jugaban con las luces que flotaban.

Mira-le dijo ron con una palmada en el hombro a harry draco estaba enfrente de ellos asi que no lo noto, harry voltio a ver la entrada una joven de cabellos lacios salía por la puerta sus cabellos lacios castaños con reflejos dorados que se notaban mas con la luz ella lucia un vestido negro largo que brillaba con la luz con una abertura un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y un escote que llegaba hasta sus caderas por la espala, en su pecho había brillantitos con un collar delicado de piedras transparentes de cristal al igual que sus aretes un fleco largo caía por uno de sus ojos delicadamente sus labios tenían un toque transparente sus ojos unas sombras débiles muy lindas.

Que pasa-dijo draco volteando a ver a la puerta.

Su corazón se congelo al verla(pensamientos: aun sigues en mi corazón aun sigues siendo la bella mujer que fue mía una vez)

Buenas noches-dijo janeth acercándose a los chicos.

Que guapa janeth-le dijo ron.

Gracias-dijo ella-tu estas igual-dijo janeth mirándolo al igual que harry.

Feliz cumpleaños draco-le dijo janeth a draco.

Gracias-dijo el aun bobo.

La cena fue tranquila draco no dejaba de verla, se acabo la cena y las parejas comenzaron a bailar felizmente.

Janeth estaba con los peques sentados en una banca que estaba cerca de la alberca.

De pronto una mano apareció enfrente de ella, ella la miro y fue mirando asía arriba lentamente.

Quisieras bailar-le dijo el joven.

Janeth en silencio tomo la mano del joven y caminaron juntos asía la pista en la que todas las parejas se le quedaban mirando.

Janeth apoyo sus brazos en el cuello del joven y el poso sus manos en la cintura de la joven en poco tiempo se movían lentamente de derecha a izquierda.

Janeth miraba los ojos del joven y los dos sonrieron, len la miraba tiernamente.

Len miro la muñeca de la joven ella ocultaba bien su identidad con unas pulseras oculto el tatuaje de dragón.

Los chicos siguieron bailando toda la noche hasta que se acabo la fiesta, janeth callo rendida en su cama junto a julios y janeth quien ya dormían.

Janeth acariciaba las mejillas de sus hijos mientras lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

Mami-le dijo en voz baja janeth la pequeña.

Si cariño-le dijo la joven de ojos cafés.

Quiero saber como era papa-le dijo la niña interesada.

Hemos hablado de esto janeth-le dijo janeth la mama de la niña un poco preocupada.

Lo se pero quiero saber como era-dijo ella.

Janeth se resigno la niña tenia ojos de ilusión y tenia que decirle.

Tu padre era uno de los jóvenes mas guapos de la casa de slytherin aparte de uno de sus amigos no tenia competencia con los griffindor ya que el era un poco arrogante y tenia su ego por los aires, cuando yo entre al colegio lo odiaba con toda mi alma por que había insultado a unos amigos míos, el me seguía pidiéndome que saliera con el pero yo me negaba ya que odio a las personas que se creen mucho, no se que me paso que de pronto me fui enamorando de el pero demostraba lo contrario enfrente de el-janeth cargo a la niña en sus brazos –hasta que un dia nos quedamos encerrados en un armario y no podíamos salir de el, nadie traía varita bueno eso fue lo que supusimos yo si traía pero estar enfrente de el se te olvida todo, cuando por fin salimos de el armario yo me iba directo a mi casa pero el me detuvo y empezó a hablar de mi pidiéndome disculpas de todo lo que les había hecho a mis amigos entre otras cosas ese dia me pidió ser su novia era 24 de diciembre si bien lo recuerdo yo acepte fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida, de partir de hay tuvimos unas cuantas peleas, no cuantas muchas en una de ellas me fui del colegio y regrese a Europa por que me había engañado.

Pero que patán-dijo la niña con cara de enojada.

Lo se pero al final el fue hasta Europa a pedirme perdón y diciéndome que me quería mucho y que regresara a hogwarts con el, yo acepte lo perdone pasamos un año increíble salimos mis amigos el y yo nos fiemos de viaje no las pasamos muy bien hasta que entramos nuevamente al colegio y entro una nueva joven a su casa que quería hacer lo imposible por separarnos.

Mami pero por que te cambiaste de colegio-pregunto la niña.

Me querían proteger-dijo ella.

De que-pregunto rápidamente la niña.

Luego lo sabrás-dijo ella-entonces ese mismo año en noviembre me entero que boy a tener un bebe-dijo ella-no se lo dije a tu papa asi que en diciembre ya tenía 3 meces pero me entero que..-janeth se callo estaba apunto de llorar enfrente de su hija y eso era fuente de debilidad asi que paro.

De que te enteraste-dijo la niña.

De que me había engañado de nuevo-dijo ella mintiendo rápidamente.

Hay que hombre-dijo ella sin ilusión.

Lo se asi que duerme-dijo ella acostando a la niña.

Janeth se recostó mirando al techo y pensó en todo lo que le había dicho a la niña y se quedo completamente dormida.

Los días pasaron fueron muy divertidos para los hijos de janeth se la pasaban la mayor parte con draco jugando a janeth le preocupaba, ella estaba ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta de sus hijos.

13 de junio

Janeth hermione miren-una ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja corría asía el jardín.

Que pasa-pregunto janeth mirándola.

Es positivo-dijo ella con una prueba de embarazo en su mano.

Eso significa que-dijo hermione emocionada.

Si-dijo ginny feliz brincando por todo el jardín.

Felicidades-dijo janeth abrazándola.

Y cuando se lo dices-le pregunto hermione.

Hoy-dijo ginny.

Los peques se habían ido con harry y los chicos a el centro comercial para despistarlos un rato.

Draco se separo de los chicos dirigiéndose a una tienda de quiddich.

Quiero esos dos por favor-dijo draco.

Eran las 5 de la tarde solo faltaba una hora para la fiesta janeth y las chicas se arreglaban, cuando terminaron ya iban llegando los invitados e iban pasando al jardín, llegaron todos y los chicas se fueron al jardín harry ron y draco ya sabían todo el plan también lili y yoshua.

Ven janeth-le dijo yoshua a janeth la niña tomándola de la mano en la que la niña se sonrojo.

Lili tomo de la mano a julios y los llevaron al jardín

Que es esto-dijeron a la vez julios y janeth.

SORPRESA-gritaron todos los invitados asustándolos.

Súper-dijo julios mirando las snich.

Genial-dijo janeth mirando las notas musicales que volaban por el lugar.

Los niños fueron asía su tía y la abrazaron había muchos niños en ese jardín que julios y janeth no conocían.

Quien eres-le pregunto janeth a una niña de pelo rubio largo con unos bucles muy lindos piel blanca como de la edad de janeth.

A soy anna mucho gusto-dijo ella.

Mucho gusto soy janeth quieres jugar-le pregunto.

Claro-dijo la niña ella era hija de nebil tenia aparte otro hijo de la misma edad de su pequeña se llamaba miguel.

Lili bienes-le pregunto janeth.

Si-dijo la niña y fue asía janeth que iba con ana a jugar.

Julios jugaba con el pastel que le gusto mucho ya que era de forma de una escoba.

Que haces-le pregunto un niño de piel blanca de pelo negro.

Veo el pastel que mas-dijo julios mirando al niño.

Quisieras jugar ya que ver el pastel no es muy divertido que digamos-dijo el.

Bien me convenciste-dijo el y los dos se fueron a buscar a yoshua.

Espera-dijo julios.

Que pasa-dijo el.

No se como te llamas, tu nombre-dijo julios mirándolo.

Miguel logumbothon-dijo el.

A mucho gusto julios-dijo el y se fueron a jugar.

Bien chicos a comer-dijo janeth y todos los peques se fueron a sentar a unas sillitas que estaban hay que eran de colores.

Janeth se separo del publico un momento.

Que pasa len-le dijo janeth abrazándolo.

Nada solo que estoy un poco aburrido-dijo el.

Que tal si en la noche les digo a los chicos que si salimos a dar una vuelta-dijo janeth.

Y los niños-pregunto el.

Ya basta de ser tu la niñera-dijo janeth con una sonrisa-se los dejamos a dobby aparte el profesor dumbleldor esta aquí-dijo janeth.

Esta bien-dijo el.

Al ratito que terminaron de comer estaban abriendo los regalos.

Este es de mi tío harry y mi tía ginny-dijo janeth abriéndolo era una esfera de cristal con música adentro.

Súper una snich-dijo julios viendo el regalo de harry y ginny.

Asi se fueron con todos los regalos, janeth había abierto la mayoría al igual que julios.

Este es el ultimo-dijo julios emocionado.

Creo que si-dijo janeth tomando el suyo.

Los dos niños abrieron con entusiasmo el regalo.

O por dios-dijo janeth con una cara feliz viendo lo que tenia enfrente.

Si janeth si es-dijo julios mirándola.

Janeth miraba los regalos en la que no le agrado mucho pero veía felices a sus hijos asi que se las dejaría.

Esto es genial-dijeron los dos a la vez viendo las saetas de fuego la de janeth era de un color verde y la julios roja.

Es dia fue uno de los mas divertidos para los chicos draco ron y harry hicieron un alboroto en la alberca con los niños parecían unos bebes pero fue divertido para el resto del publico.

Harry y los chicos se fueron a cambiar ya que estaban empapados.

Harry antes de que subas-lo paro janeth-len y yo estamos un poco aburridos que tal si salimos un rato hermione ron tu ginny yo y el-dijo janeth.

Y nosotros que-dijo Elizabeth caminando asía ella con draco tomada de la mano de el.

Si quieren pueden venir-dijo janeth mirándola.

Que dices harry si-le pregunto len.

Si-dijo el.

Eran las 11 de la noche los niños ya estaban durmiendo harry ron draco y len esperaban abajo.

Como en los viejos tiempos-decia una ginny muy linda bestia una falda de mezclilla de tablones acaderada con una blusa de tirantes muy linda su pelo lacio largo caía por su espalda.

Lo se esto será divertido-dijo hermione ella estaba muy linda bestia un pantalón de mezclilla acaderado roto de todos lados con una blusa ombliguera rota de la espalda su pelo rebeldemente recogido.

Aunque va ver un apeste cerca de nosotros-dijo janeth ella estaba divina esa noche quería impresionar al igual que las demás ella bestia una minifalda celeste de rayitas delgaditas que casi ni se notaban de color blanco con una blusa fucsia rota del abdomen con solo una manga se veía rebelde esa noche sus bucles largos estaban sueltos muy bien formados traía unas botas largas de aguja y de pico se veían las 3 muy bien.

U lala-dijeron los hombres que estaban los 4 esperando debajo de las escaleras.

Harry bestia ropa de salir muy sexy una blusa verde esmeralda con un pantalón negro se salir-un auror tiene que destacar con tanta belleza enzima.

Ron traía puesto un pantalón negro con una blusa blanca de manga larga que se veía muy apuesto.

Len iba con el gusto de janeth al igual que draco, el traía una blusa negra pegada con un pantalón negro de salir.

Draco no se quedo atrás el traía una blusa gris como sus ojos con una pantalón de mezclilla con un cinto negro se veía muy guapo esa noche que janeth no pudo quitarle la vista muy fácilmente.

Los 8 jóvenes iban en una camioneta amplia, Elizabeth aprovecho la parte de atrás para pasársela con draco abrazados y besándose.

No dejes que arruine tu noche-le dijo len abrazándola.

Lo se no importa si me desquito con tigo verdad-le dijo janeth.

Soy todo recibimiento-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Que graciosos son los shamanes-dijo ella.

Y tu no te quedas atrás-le dijo el tomándole la mano izquierda.

Jaja que gracioso-dijo ella.

Harry oyo la gran conversación entre ellos dos y cada dia tenia mas pistas sobre Sheila y ella era una de las pistas.

Los chicos llegaron a una discoteca llena de puros jóvenes como ellos.

Por dentro estaba totalmente oscuro solo luces de colores los iluminaban el lugar estaba intestado de cojines grandes y sillones el lugar era de 3 pisos una pista cuadrada.

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa redonda que tenia como sillas cojines.

Ven len-le dijo janeth tomándole la mano draco la vio y les dieron celos, janeth y len se dirigieron a la pista y se empezaron a mover al ritmo de la música, len tenia tomada a janeth de la cintura, janeth se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de el.

Janeth a los minutos ya estaba enzima de el bailando.

Esto si es divertido-decia janeth mirándolo.

Lo se-dijo el y a los minutos se les unieron los demás.

Los chicos tomaron la jarriza de su vida ya ni en su adolescencia lo habían hecho.

Los chicos eran los borrachos de todos hasta len las chicas estaban bien.

Amor puedo hablar con tigo-le dijo ginny a harry llevándoselo a la sala.

Vamos ginny tu puedes-le dijo janeth.

Que pasa-pregunto Elizabeth.

Ginny esta embarazada-dijo hermione.

Hay mi amor yo quiero tener un bebe-le dijo Elizabeth colgándose del cuello de draco.

Si amor lo que tu digas-dijo el con sueño eran las 7 de la mañana.

Janeth no lo soporto y se fue.

Solo faltaban un mes 20 días para la boda de draco malfoy, draco estaba indeciso con la boda pero no tenia marcha atrás, Elizabeth estaba ocupada ya tenia la mayor párete de la boda organizada solo faltaban las damas y los niños, esta seria una de las bodas mas codiciadas por las admiradoras de draco, como fue la del gran harry potter.

Janeth solo veía desde la sala sentada todo el movimiento de personas, unas de aya para acá y de acá para aya ya la mareaban, ella solo se relajo acostándose en el sillón y se puso a oír música con los discman, movía su pierna derecha al ritmo de la música, janeth no había notado que alguien estaba sentado en el otro sillón, janeth levantaba las manos al ritmo mientras harry la miraba.

Harry vio algo en la muñeca de janeth pero no lo descifro y movió su cabeza tenia muchas dudas y esas dudas se hivan juntando en una persona.

No puede ser ella-dijo en su mente.

Janeth-le dijo harry.

Janeth seguía en su rollo.

JANETH AQUER-le grito harry ya enojado.

Que-dijo ella.

Hazme caso-le dijo el tenia que hablar con ella harry estaba con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

Que pasa-dijo ella mirándolo.

Quiero hablar con tigo-le dijo el parándose y cerrando las puertas de la sala y sacando su varita.

Que haces-le dijo janeth mirando a su espalda.

Silencius-dijo harry apuntando su varita a la puerta.

Como dije quiero hablar con tigo y de aquí no sales hasta que respondas a mis preguntas-dijo el parándose enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados.

Y de que quieres hablar-pregunto janeth cambiando radicalmente a una voz seria.

Por donde empezar-dijo harry-como fue que llego ese tatuaje a tu muñeca-dijo el viéndola.

Un que-dijo janeth como si no supiera nada.

No me mientas te conozco como si fueras mi hermana, este tatuaje-dijo harry tomando el brazo de janeth y señalándolo-este tatuaje es uno de los supuestos elegidos no-dijo harry mirándolo.

Si-dijo janeth rendida no el podía mentir el tenia que saberlo.

Entonces tu tienes una relación con la tal Sheila-dijo el mirándola.

Si y mucha relación-dijo ella-yo soy-dijo ella.

Como-dijo harry mirándolo.

Como oíste harry yo soy Sheila la guerrera shaman-dijo janeth caminando asía el.

Esta bien esto ya se esta relacionando, yo investigue sobre la tal Sheila que eres tu supe que eras hechicera esta bien eso ya esta, pero mi duda es que en los papeles donde decia tu descripción decia que tiene dos hijos-dijo harry caminando confuso de un lado a otro-explícame eso-dijo mirándola.

Es verdad tengo dos hijos-dijo janeth.

Pero como-dijo harry mirándola aun más interesado que antes-de quien son como paso por que.

De quien son ,son de tu amigo draco malfoy y paso el dia de mi cumpleaños draco nunca se entero ni tu ni los demás solo una persona que estaba embarazada y como paso el pequeño accidente de que me entere que el padre de draco fue el que mato a mi padre y que draco iba a ser mortifago fue la razón por la cual me fui del colegio y desaparecí estos 4 años trabaje en el ministerio no puedo decir de que, y me dieron el trabajo de investigar los ataques de hon kon y el supuesto collar que quería volthemorth que es este-dijo janeth sacando un collar de dragón de su blusa, harry seguía impresionado-y me entere que soy mitad shaman por ver fantasmas de otro mundo y que soy la elegida y unas de las que supuestamente salvare este mundo y el de len solo falta un elegido me secuestraron los mortifagos tienen el collar que tanto quiero recuperar me salvaron ustedes platique toda esta historia ante la orden llevo casi medio año viviendo aquí con el hombre que siempre e amado y que nunca sabrá esta historia y que esta apunto de casarse con mi peor enemiga que mas me podría pasar-dijo janeth cayendo rendida en el sillón.

Esta bien ya entendí tu gran historia pero donde se supone que están tus hijos-pregunto harry.

Aqui-dijo janeth.

AQUÍ-dijo harry.

Si son julios y janeth-dijo janeth acostándose placidamente en el sillón.

Hay por dios esto me callo como…-dijo harry pero fue interrumpido.

Como un balde de agua fría-termino la frase janeth.

Exacto-dijo el sentándose-no pensé que no confiaras en mi para decírmelo.

No estaba lista pero ya lo sabes y ahora que lo sabes harry quiero que no se lo digas a nadie solo tu y hermione y len lo saben nadie mas-dijo janeth.

Hermione lo sabe-se levanto.

Ella supo de mi desde que me fui del colegio-dijo janeth sentándose alado de el.

Bien ya entendí toda la historia y quien se supone que es el ultimo elegido-le pregunto harry.

No lo se-dijo janeth.

Y como estas con respecto a la boda-le pregunto harry desapareciendo el hechizo de la puerta.

No bien pero no puedo mostrarlo enfrente de el, quisiera regresar al tiempo y no sepárame de el , sabes no me e vuelto a enamorar de nadie el aun esta en mi corazón-dijo ella.

Creo que te tienes que olvidar de el, se casa janeth-le dijo harry.

Lo se y es un golpe duro que tendré que enfrentar yo y mis hijos-dijo ella.

Y ellos sabes que el es su padre-le pregunto.

No saben de el, pero ellos dos se an encariñado mucho con el y creo que presiente draco algo-dijo janeth-tengo miedo que esto se salga de mis manos y que ello se enteren que draco es su padre y que me odien si eso pasara yo me moriría-dijo janeth viendo fijamente los ojos verdes de su amigo.

Yo te apoyare en todo janeth-le dijo harry abrazándola.

Janeth-le dijo Elizabeth.

Que-dijo janeth con una cara de pocos amigos.

Hermione ginny y yo iremos por los vestidos bienes-le pregunto.

No tengo que hacer algo traigan el mió por favor-le dijo janeth.

Bien-dijo ella y se fue.

Que tienes que hacer-le pregunto.

La verdad nada quiero estar tranquila con los niños.

Te quiero mucho niña-le dijo harry abrazándola.

Yo también-le dijo janeth-bien bien ya dije la verdad asi que me voy a ver que hago si tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Bien yo ire al ministerio a ver que a pasado nos veremos luego Sheila-le dijo harry en broma.

Harry-dijo janeth volteando a verlo.

No te preocupes solo juego-dijo el riendo.

Pues no juegues que si alguien se entera no se que me pasaría-dijo ella.

Los días pasaron era 7 de agosto al dia siguiente el amor de su vida al que a estado esperando todos estos años y el padre de sus hijos estaba apunto de casarse, janeth estaba enfrente de un piano que tenia el gran harry potter en la sala se preguntaba por que tenia uno si nadie sabia tocar el piano.

Creo que mañana será un dia muy agitado para el gran harry potter-dijo janeth tocando el piano y sentándose en el liso taburete-y yo nuevamente veré todo-dijo ella subiendo la maderita que cubre las teclas.

Miro caer las gotas de lluvia en mi ventana se que todo será igual no cambiara mañana-canto janeth tocando las teclas.

Y asi se fue cantando mientras las lágrimas recorrían cada espacio de sus mejillas.

Por que me quedo muda, prendida en tu mirada porque todo es lejano por que sin ti ya no hay mas nada-dijo janeth en pocas palabras para finalizar la canción.

Por que sin ti ya no hay mas vida-dijo en susurro mientras se acostaba entre las teclas y serraba lentamente sus ojos.

Quisiera despertar ya de esta pesadilla-dijo mientras se levantaba.

Yo también-dijo una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda como la primera vez que lo vio.

Draco-dijo janeth en un susurro mientras volteaba.

Por que quisieras despertar eres el hombre mas feliz que conozco te casas mañana que mas puedes esperar-dijo ella pasando alado de el para ir a su cuarto.

Tu como sabes que soy feliz-dijo el sin voltear a verla tenia sus manos en los bolsillos.

No se solo digo-dijo ella-buenas noches-dijo ella subiendo las escaleras.

Nunca fui feliz janeth desde que te fuiste de mi vida sin razón-dijo el cerrando los ojos janeth ya se había ido.

Y hoy será el peor dia de mi vida-dijo el.

Janeth serró la puerta de su habitación y se recargo en la puerta y se fue agachando hasta quedar sentada abrazo sus rodillas fuertemente y comenzó a llorar.

PORQUE-dijeron las dos voces en ese momento-POR QUE ME TUVE QUE ENAMORAR DE TI-dijeron.

8 de agosto el gran dia la boda de draco malfoy eran las 1 de la tarde ese dia no se podía arruinar por nada había un sol resplandeciente había diseñadores en el jardín decorando para la ocasión, harry trataba de calmar a draco.

Draco eres insoportable moviéndote de un lado a otro-le dijo harry que estaba acostado en la cama del joven.

Como quieres que no este asi me caso hoy y me estoy volviendo loco-dijo el.

Sabes muy bien que cometes un error no la amas, bien sabes que amas a janeth-le dijo el mirándolo fijamente.

Lo se pero esto ya no se cambiara-dijo el.

Ni la verdad-dijo harry en susurro.

Que verdad-le dijo draco mirándolo.

No ninguna-dijo el.

No tengo ganas hermione esto me va a doler y mucho-decia una janeth que se acostaba viendo el vestido de dama que usaría en la boda.

Tienes que olvidarlo janeth esta noche ya no será libre-dijo hermione.

Lo se hermione lo e perdido y no hice nada para evitarlo mi maldito orgullo es el culpable-dijo ella mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos.

No es tu orgullo es tu corazón y tu que no quieren dejar salir ese amor que un se sienten ustedes dos, si draco supiera que tiene dos hijos-dijo hermione.

No hermione-dijo mirándola fijamente-el nunca se enterara-dijo ella.

Janeth miraba desde la ventana como llegaban los invitados y se sentaban en unas sillas con delantales blancos y listones de color beige todo estaba en una forma sencilla y linda.

Esto será mas duro-dijo janeth saliendo de la habitación y caminando por los largos pasillos, janeth noto que una puerta se abría y salia una joven de cabellos largos negros recogidos en un lindo peinado con un largo vestido blanco muy lindo.

Janeth que linda te ves-dijo arrogantemente la joven.

Gracias tu igual-dijo janeth hipócritamente-espero que seas feliz.

Gracias igual tu quiero que seas mi amiga janeth –le tendió la mano Elizabeth-sin rencores-dijo ella.

Janeth miro la mano de la joven y cerro los ojos abriéndolos rápidamente.

Sin rencores-dijo janeth estrechando la mano.

Janeth bajo las escaleras viendo a sus hijos muy bien vestidos, len se los llevo y los invitados ya estaban sentados había cámaras por todos lados y rita estaba en una esquina con su cámara.

El profeta fue el primero en decir la fecha de la boda.

Janeth camino por una alfombra roja asía la capilla en donde draco estaba parado con un hermoso esmoquin negro que resaltaban sus ojos su pelo completamente liso peinado asía atrás.

Janeth se sentó en una de las sillas de enfrente junto a hermione y ginny.

Janeth serró los ojos en una mueca de dolor en el pecho traía el collar del dragón no se notaba mucho ya que traía los bucles largos.

Que tienes-le pregunto preocupada hermione.

Un presentimiento-dijo ella.

Len la miro de lejos y se preocupo.

Empezó la ceremonia esas horas fueron eternas para janeth el padre estaba apunto de hacerle las preguntas que si quería ser su esposa.

Señor draco desea aceptar a Elizabeth como su legitima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe-pregunto el padre.

Draco miro a los lados y miro a janeth una lagrima caía por su mejilla, no soporto mas y se levanto.

O que conmovedor-dijo una voz en el techo de la casa draco voltio era un joven de cabellos largos cafés con vestimenta larga negra con espadas.

Hay no-dijo janeth mirando a len y fue asi el corriendo.

Donde esta janeth-pregunto rápidamente.

No lo se-dijo el.

Julios donde esta tu hermana-le pregunto aun mas preocupada.

No se tía me dijo que se sentía mal-dijo el.

Janeth empezó a mirar asía sus lados shamanes y mortifagos llegaban.

Como dieron con la mansión-dijo harry sacando su varita la boda se había cancelado, janeth entro apresuradamente a la casa subió a su habitación.

Harry y ron rodeaban a sus esposas len cuidaba a julios, mientras aparecía una espada.

Janeth entro a su habitación encontrándose a la niña.

Janeth hija-le dijo janeth cargando a la niña estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Genial-dijo ella bajando las escaleras y las puertas se abrieron rápidamente entrando un aire fuerte que hizo que janeth cayera pero la niña callo enzima de ella protegiéndola, 10 shamanes entraron.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo un ansiando con túnicas largas arrugadas cafés con una espada en mano.

Quien eres-pregunto janeth.

Oh que mal no sabes quien soy bueno me presecare soy hentao el rey oscuro de los shamanes-dijo el.

Y que quieres-le dijo.

Vengo por algo-dijo el caminado asía ella.

Janeth aprendió a usar el collar y con unos consejos de len se podía trasformarse mas rápidamente asi que lo hizo y en unos segundos era la shaman Sheila tenia que destruirlos rápidamente solo tenia 30 minutos de transformación, empezó la pelea janeth la hija estaba temblorosa en las escaleras, mientras miraba admiradamente a su mama.

El mago la lanzo por los aires saliendo hasta el jardín cayendo en los pies de harry.

Sheila-dijo el en plena pelea.

Janeth se levanto y fue corriendo asía las escaleras janeth su hija no estaba janeth se estaba asustando.

Buscas esto-le pregunto el anciano.

Regrésame a la niña-dijo ella.

Hay lo siento tienes que venir por ella al castillo-dijo el.

No te la lleves hago lo que quieras-dijo ella rápidamente.

Harry draco Elizabeth hermione los niños ron len estaban hay con varitas en alto llego dumbleldor y los encerró en una burbuja dejando afuera a janeth en pelea con el anciano.

Que hace-dijo harry enojado.

Los protejo.

No déjeme salir tengo que ayudarla-dijo harry.

Ella podrá sola-dijo hermione.

No hermione y bien lo sabes ella no puede sola-dijo harry.

Draco trataba de romper el hechizo que pudo dumbeldor draco tenia que salvar a la niña de ese tipo.

Janeth recordó algo que le había enseñado a sus hijos para defenderse.

Janeth amor sabes lo que te enseñe una vez-le dijo Sheila.

Si-dijo la niña sabiendo que era su mama la que estaba en ese traje.

Hazlo cuando cuente tres-dijo ella.

Tres-grito y la niña mordió al anciano y luego lo patio, draco por fin rompió el hechizo y la niña corrió en brazos de el.

Draco ayúdala-le dijo la niña.

Lo haré-dijo el.

Janeth lo lanzo por los aires.

Sheila cuidado-le dijo hermione janeth voltio un shaman se dirigía asía ella y la tomo por supresa y la agarro de las manos y le puso la espada en el cuello.

Suéltala cobarde-le dijo draco dándole la niña a len.

Los 30 minutos habían pasado Sheila cerro los ojos se volvieron cefes su pelo ya no era negro si no café con destellos dorados piel blanca, draco abrió mucho los ojos su impresión iba a los limites al igual los demás.

Janeth los miro preocupada y expulso toda su energía para deshacerse del shaman que la sostenía que salio volando por la puerta, janeth callo rendida no tenia energías los shamanes y mortifagos desaparecieron.

Harry fue a ayudarla.

Janeth-dijo draco.

Janeth se recargo en harry.

Puedo explicarlo.

Y ampliamente janeth-le dijo dumbeldor.

Janeth fue asía los niños, y se arrodillo enfrente de ellos.

Están bien-les pregunto.

Si pero tu no te vez bien tía-dijeron.

No se preocupen estaré bie..-dijo ella antes sentir un mareo y que se le nublara la vista antes de desmayarse.

Janeth se levanto al siguiente dia bestia el vestido de el dia anterior estaba acostada en su cuarto, se levanto se ducho y bajo las escaleras la casa volvió a la normalidad entro a el comedor para ir a la cocina y se encuentra con la orden reunida.

Aparte de ser Sheila que mas nos ocultaste-dijo dumbeldor.

Janeth agacho la mirada se quito las pulseras y saco el collar.

Soy una elegida y una shaman-dijo ella y una serie de preguntas comenzaron.

Janeth contó todo.

Después de la gran platica draco no podía creerlo fue al despacho de harry y se sentó en el sillón que había hay y vio unos papeles regados en una mesita y estaba la foto de Sheila ósea janeth.

Draco los tomo y comenzó a leerlos con lujo de detalle.

No puede ser-dijo el parándose en seco del sillón.

Janeth estaba en la sala con harry ron hermione y ginny.

Como nos pudiste haber ocultado esto-le dijo ron.

Lo siento ron no podía decirlo-dijo ella.

Pero a nosotros si-dijo ginny.

Ginny no te enojes le hace daño al bebe-le dijo janeth mirándola.

Se abrieron las puertas de la sala.

si se supone que tu eres la tal Sheila explícame esto-entro un draco enojado la ira lo segaba, janeth tomo los papales y miro a harry.

Que quieres que te explique-le pregunto janeth mirándolo fijamente.

Tienes dos hijos-le pregunto draco enojado.

Janeth miro a todos mas a harry y a hermione y se paro.

Si-dijo ella.

Y de quien se supone que son-pregunto el interesado.

De verdad quieres saberlo-le dijo amenazadamente janeth.

Si-dijo el.

Tuyos-dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

Draco se que do congelado a su respuesta.

Que-dijo el en susurro.

Lo que oíste son tuyos-dijo ella.

Como fue que no lo supe-dijo el elevando la voz.

Se supone que te lo iba a decir el dia del baile de navidad pero me tuve que enterarme draco-dijo ella agitada y enojada la sangre recorría sus venas ardiendo.

De que te enteraste para que no me dijeras que esperabas un hijo mió-pregunto rápidamente el.

Me entere que tu padre fue el mortifago que mato a mi padre gracias a el tengo tantas responsabilidades enzima de mi-dijo ella caminando por toda la sala la ausencia oía la discusión.

POR QUE ME OCULTASTE ESTO POR TANTO TIEMPO-dijo draco elevando la voz.

POR LA MISMA RAZON DRACO DE QUE TU PADRE FUE EL QUE MATO AL MIO Y QUE TU HIVAS A SER MORTIFAGO, NO PODIA SOPORTAR TANTO-dijo ella las lagrimas estaban en su garganta pero no salían.

Y donde está mi hijo-dijo el.

No es uno draco si no dos son gemelos y son los que te has encariñado todo este tiempo-dijo ella bajando la voz.

Julios y janeth son mis hijos-dijo el.

Pensé que ibas a notar el parentesco con tigo desde el primer dia el pelo rubio entre otras cosas su afición por el quiddich-dijo ella mirando fijamente al rubio.

Julios y janeth son mis hijos-decia el nuevamente.

Si draco julios y janeth son tus hijos-dijo ella en voz alta.

Que-dijeron dos voces de niños atrás de ella.

Janeth voltio con el miedo.

Draco es nuestro padre y nunca no los dijiste-dijo julios.

Julios-dijo janeth la mama.

Mama, no sabes cuanto te odio me ocultaste todo este tiempo-dijo la pequeña niña de cabellos cafés llorando, salio ella asía la habitación de lili la hija de harry y julios la siguió.

No-dijo janeth apunto de ir con ellos pero harry la sostuvo.

Harry dime que no esta pasando-dijo ella con las lagrimas apunto de salir.

Ellos te perdonaran lo se-dijo el.

Y si no, que are-dijo ella llorando, draco la miraba su corazón se partía en dos y ahora que savia que tenia dos hijos, solo vio la amaba mas que antes quería perdonarle pedirle perdón por la estupidez que iba a cometer casarse con otra sabiendo que ese lugar lo debe de ocupar ella, tenia que hablar con ella pero el valor era poco, draco los vio y se retiro tenia su corazón en su mano.

Janeth solo se despego de harry y lo miro a los ojos se veía seria, janeth se alejo y saco sus llaves de sus bolsillos y se salio de la mansión.

Por que no la detienes-dijo ginny parándose posando una de sus manos en su abdomen de 3 meses.

Tiene mucho que pensar esta confundida muchas cosas pasan por su mente en estos momentos y una de esas es el amor-dijo el tomando de la mano a ginny.

Janeth entro a su carro con las lagrimas a flote lo encendió prendió el radio puso un CD y le subió a todo lo que daba iba a una velocidad muy fuerte por las calles de londres

Despertar... en el frio abismo de tu ausencia,

es rogar por las horas perdidas.. en mi habitación,

Recordar... cada lágrima que fué tan nuestra,

me desangra el alma, me desangra el alma..

Desandar, el sendero que escribimos juntos,

es tocar un silencio profundo en el corazón,

Escapar... por las brechas de un amor profundo.. es mentir de nuevo,

por negar tu ausencia.

Esta ausencia tan grande, tan dura, tan honda,

que quiebra en pedazos mi razón,

esta ausencia desnuda de dudas y sombras,

reclama tu amor..

Esta ausencia que duele en el fondo del alma,

que quema por dentro mis sueños y mi cama,

esta ausencia de hielo, de piedra y silencio,

que corta las horas sin piedad,

ausencia infinita de noches y días, no tiene final,

fue tan fácil decir que el adiós sanaría,

las espinas clavadas en tu alma y la mía,

esta ausencia de gritos, que se acaba la vida, porque no volverás... volverás..

janeth oía la canción, paro el carro en seco seguía oyendo la cancion.

en el desorden de tu

partida,

y tu recuerdo hace temblar mi corazón,

como olvidarte si no quiero,

por dios, amor sin tu yo muero,

esta ausencia de hielo, de piedra y silencio,

que corta las horas sin piedad,

ausencia infinita de noches y días, no tiene final,

Do-

fue tan fácil decir que el adiós sanaría,

las espinas clavadas en tu alma y la mía,

esta ausencia de gritos, que se acaba la vida, porque no volverás... volverás...volverás...

la canción termino continuando con otra janeth había salido de la ciudad estaba en la entrada no había nadie miraba la ciudad, era temprano salio del carro dejando la puerta abierta la canción seguía janeth camino a la parte de atrás de su carro y se subió abrazando sus rodillas nadie la oiría llorar, las lagrimas la derrumbaron se sentía débil sin apoyo la soledad la volvía a inundar la oscuridad que habitaba en su interior renacía, escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas lloraba como una niña, janeth no se movió de hay hasta la noche vio el atardecer y el oscurecer veía las estrellas no quería aparecer en la mansión no quería ver las caras de sus amigos ni las de draco, sintió una presencia muy conocida que caminaba asía ella, ese tatuaje y ser la elegida les a dado mas habilidades aparte de sus poderes.

Janeth levanto la mirada era el que siempre a estado con ella desde que lo conoció, el joven la miro tenia la piel pálida los ojos rojos por tanto llorar restos de lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Estas bien-dijo el joven de ojos negros.

Si esto es estar bien entonces estoy perfecta-dijo janeth arrogantemente.

Solo quiero ayudarte-dijo len mirándola.

Si quieres ayudarme desaparéceme en este momento, o regresa el tiempo 6 años para impedir todo esto-dijo ella llorando nuevamente.

Len se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo.

Desquítate con migo te caerá bien-dijo el.

Ya lo e hecho muchas veces-dijo ella.

Quieres una pelea-le pregunto.

No solo quiero dormir-dijo ella.

Len la cargo y la metió en el asiendo que esta alado del conductor, le bajo al radio el subió a la parte del conductor encendiendo el carro y encaminándose asía la mansión, len de reojo miraba a la joven dormida estaba débil y muy mal, llegaron a la mansión len estaciono el carro de janeth y la bajo del carro cargándola.

Que le paso-fue la primera pregunta de harry.

Nada solo duerme-dijo el ,harry la miro mientras len subía las escaleras, len entro a la habitación de janeth y la acostó en su cama tapándola con una sabana ligera.

Draco-dijo janeth entre sueños.

Len la miro y le dio un beso en la frente y la dejo dormir, el joven salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la habitación de lili donde hay dormían y jugaban los niños de partir de ese dia ya que no le hablaban a su mama.

Chicos podrían dejar a janeth y a julios con migo a solas-les dijo len a yoshua y a lili.

Si-dijeron los niños y salieron de la habitación.

Mande-dijo janeth cruzada de brazos.

Chicos tienen que entender a su mama tiene muchas responsabilidades aurita-dijo len.

Como cuales-dijo julios.

De salvarlos del señor oscuro-dijo el.

Ella pero como-dijo janeth.

La historia es muy larga-dijo el cargando a los dos niños y sentándose en la cama de lili-pero lo que deben de saber es que su madre oculto esto por su bien y deben de saber que ella los adora y que daría a su vida por la de ustedes en estos momentos esta mal y necesita su amor para que este bien y que luche por nosotros-dijo el.

Janeth empezó a llorar y julios la abrazo.

Mañana iremos con ella y la perdonaremos-dijo el niño de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa.

Asi se habla-dijo len jugando con ellos y los acostó en sus camas.

A la mañana siguiente era domingo janeth no quería salir de su habitación.

Toc toc.

Pasen-dijo janeth.

Mami-dijera los dos niños.

Ya podemos decirte asi verdad-pegunto julios.

Si cariño-dijo janeth con una sonrisa-ya no oculto nada-dijo ella desde el dia anterior se había aclarado todo ya no había mentiras.

Mami quiero que nos perdones bueno a mi no yo no tuve la culpa janeth empezó a llorar-dijo julios.

Mentiroso-dijo janeth.

Vengan acá-dijo janeth abrazándolos a los dos.

Te quiero mucho sabes-le dijo julios.

Yo también los adoro a los dos-dijo janeth abrazándolos, draco miraba todo desde la puerta.

Tengo que recuperarte-dijo el quitándose de hay y yendo a su habitación.

Tengo que hablar con tigo-le dijo el rubio a la joven de cabellos negros que en ese momento se estaba maquillando.

Que pasa mi amor-le dijo ella apunto de besarlo pero draco se quito.

Elizabeth perdóname por lo que te voy a decir pero esto no esta funcionando bien sabes que yo te di esta oportunidad para tratar de olvidarla pero aun la tengo adentro y la quiero recuperar-dijo el mirando a la joven.

Nunca te dejare draco tu eres el hombre al que yo amo-dijo ella.

Tienes que hacerlo Elizabeth yo no te amo-dijo el seriamente

Después de que te engaño te oculto que tenias dos hijos aun la perdonas-dijo ella mirándolo enojada.

Si yo aun la amo y tengo que recuperarla-dijo el.

Si se ve, draco creo que no me vas a creer lo que te digo pero te dejare el campo libre tu la amas yo me iré de aquí-dijo ella.

Fuiste una de las mejores amigas sabes-le dijo el.

Lo se-dijo ella abrazándolo y dando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Si piensas que te lo dejare estas muy equivocada-pensó la joven.

Janeth lo pensó muy bien antes de hacerlo ese dia se encerró en su habitación puso un hechizo en puertas y ventanas para que nadie interrumpiera, janeth se sentía mal quería estar sola, y si que estuvo sola esa semana no salio de su habitación no comió ni bebió nada estaba sufriendo y len lo sentía había muchas responsabilidades enzima de ella no las soporta el tiene miedo que haga una locura.

Me esta preocupando janeth harry-decia una hermione media feliz y triste.

Lo se no a salido de su cuarto-dijo un joven de cabellos rojos que caminaba de un lado otro.

No abra cometido una locura verdad-dijo ginny que estaba sentada en un sillón.

Eso es lo que me preocupa-dijo harry mirando que draco había llegado a la mansión.

Por que esas caras tan largas-pregunto el auror.

No as notado algo raro en la mansión-pregunto hermione cruzada de brazos.

Aparte de la noticia de ayer que estabas embrazada-dijo el mirándola, draco lo pensó detenidamente.

Si janeth-dijo el mirando a harry-que le pasa no la e visto.

A esta enserada desde lo que paso-dijo ginny.

Y con hechizos puestos-dijo ron.

Tengo que hablar con ella-dijo el-y los niños dijo el antes de irse.

Fueron a pasear con len-dijo hermione.

Draco savia las escaleras pensando en lo que le diría a janeth, se paro enfrente de la puerta y toco pero nadie respondía draco pensaba lo peor.

Janeth abre la puerta-dijo el pero no hubo contestación-janeth por favor abre la puerta-dijo nuevamente pero nada.

Toco la manija y un toque le dio.

Este hechizo yo lo conozco dijo el saco su varita y pronuncio un contrahechazo toco nuevamente la manija ya no tenia el hechizo pero estaba cerrada.

Draco se hizo para atrás y se fue contra la puerta abriéndola de golpe, se asusto al ver la escena que estaba, janeth estaba tendida en el suelo con varita en mano.

Janeth-dijo draco yendo asía ella e hincándose enfrente de ella.

Que te paso amor-dijo el tocándola estaba fría, estaba muy pálida, parecía muerta, draco la cargo entre sus brazos y camino lo mas rápido posible asía la salida.

Draco que pasa-pregunto una ginny asustada al ver que janeth estaba en los brazos del joven.

La encontré asi-dijo el.

No esta mu..-fue interrumpida por draco.

Ni lo digas ginny-dijo hermione.

Tenemos que llevarla al hospital san mugo-dijo hermione.

Draco y las chicas entraron a la camioneta de el y se fueron al hospital lo mas rápido posible, hermione pensaba lo peor al igual que ginny, llegaron al hospital draco cargo a janeth.

Draco se acerco al primer doctor que encontró.

Que le paso-pegunto de inmediato mediante avanzaban a un cuarto.

La e encontrado en su cuarto asi no ha comido en una semana se encerró en su cuarto-dijo ginny.

Bien acuéstela aquí-dijo el doctor señalando una cama-la revisare salgan por favor-dijo el doctor ellos hicieron caso.

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado al igual que hermione ginny se sentó en una silla no podía hacer movimientos bruscos por el bebe.

Draco pasaba su mano por su pelo a cada rato nervios.

El doctor salio-con una cara triste y decepcionada.

Como esta-dijo draco viéndolo.

El doctor negó con la cabeza-es como si no quisiera vivir esta renunciando no esta bien-dijo el.

Va a morir-pregunto hermione a punto de llorar.

Eso depende de ella-dijo el.

No puede ser-dijo hermione llorando draco no lo podía creer en su mente pasaban tantas cosas, draco abrazo a hermione ella era la mas importante y la mas dañada.

Draco manejaba con las chicas asía la mansión no sabían como se lo dirían a harry o mas bien a los hijos de janeth.

Los chicos vieron la mansión blanca el césped verde con árboles florecidos a sus lados la puerta grande al centro de la mansión.

Esta mansión no será igual sin ella-pensó hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

Los tres entraron a la mansión viéndola por dentro harry venia con lili en la espalda y vio la cara de su esposa y bajo a su niña.

Ve a jugar lili aurita te alcanzo-dijo harry a la pequeña.

Si papi-dijo la niña corriendo asía el jardín donde estaban los demás niños.

Que pasa-pregunto el viendo la cara de su compañero y luego la de hermione y finalmente la de ginny.

Mi amor que pasa-pregunto nuevamente harry.

Ginny camino asía el delicadamente lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

Draco-pregunto nuevamente pero nadie hablaba la impresión era terrible.

Janeth harry-dijo hermione con los ojos llorosos.

Que pasa con ella-dijo el asustado.

Se esta muriendo-dijo ginny en susurros.

Que-dijo el mirando a hermione luego a draco estaba mas pálido que de costumbre sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes no hablaba.

Es mentira verdad-dijo un ron que apareció en la puerta.

No dijo hermione abrazándolo.

Como fue donde esta que paso-dijo harry no creyendo lo que les decia.

Ente a su cuarto, y la vi estaba tirada en el suelo con la varita en su mano pálida fría-draco se sentía culpable por lo que le paso a janeth.

Donde esta draco-le pregunto ron.

En san mugo-dijo el seriamente con la cabeza gacha.

Ya lo sabe el profesor pregunto ron.

No nadie lo sabe nada mas nosotros-dijo hermione que estaba abrazando a ron.

Len había oído todo desde las escaleras estaba detrás de la pared.

No-dijo el recargándose en la pared y tocando el collar que ella le había dado-no te puedes derrotar tan fácilmente Sheila-dijo el.

Los hijos de janeth no aceptaban lo que le decia harry.

Janeth lloraba en silencio al igual que julios eran abrazados por harry.

Dime que va a vivir tío-le dijo julios.

Harry los miro y los cargo.

Vamos al hospital-dijo el encaminándose asía el hospital.

Todos iban apagados janeth era la luz de su vida, draco tenia en brazos a sus hijos.

Llegaron no había noticias de janeth seguía igual, los doctores no dejaban entrar hasta saber el motivo por la cual estaba empeorando la joven, los chicos se la pasaban hay no se movían, pasaron dos días no pasaba nada seguía igual o peor.

Doctor puedo pasar a verla-le pidió a ruegos draco al doctor.

Esta bien-dijo el.

Los chicos había ido a la cafetería para desayunar.

Draco fue a la habitación 208 abrió lentamente la puerta y hay la vio la joven de cabellos castaños ojos cafés labios sensibles la que desde el primer dia que la vio se enamoro perdidamente, la mujer que lo hizo feliz la que sonreía con el jugaba que algún dia fue de el y le entrego todo su amor y que le dio dos hijos divinos., draco caminaba asía una silla la tomo y la puso alado de la cama de la joven, se sentó la contemplo por un momento, seguía pálida no tenia color en sus mejillas como antes esos ojos no se abrían su pelo ya no brillaba con la luz, tomo delicadamente su mano besándola.

Tienes que recuperarte mi amor-dijo draco con lagrimas en los ojos-te necesito.

Janeth oía todo.

Perdóname draco-fui lo único que oyó el antes de que cayera delicadamente su mano en la de draco y empezara un sonido que significara que ya no estaba ella.

Janeth mi amor no te vallas-draco la abrazaba llorando.

No me dejes-grito.

Doctor-empezó a gritarle draco.

Llegaron aprisa quitando a draco de en medio , los doctores empezaron a revisar a la joven.

Donde estoy-pregunto janeth viendo que estaba en un cuarto en blanco.

En el cielo-dijo una voz muy conocida para ella.

No bromees ya no juegues-dijo janeth con una risa.

Tu padre te a mentido alguna vez-dijo el apareciendo enfrente de ella.

Janeth lo vio y lo abrazo las lagrimas brotaban.

Mírate eres toda una mujer-dijo el.

Papa no sabes cuanto te extraño-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Janeth debes regresar-dijo el.

Regresar a donde-pregunto ella.

A la tierra debes de salvar a los tuyos junto a tus amigos no tarda la guerra y tu les haces falta-dijo el.

Que pasa por que me dices esto-dijo ella un no entendía nada.

Acabas de morir renunciaste a tu vida, no debiste de hacerlo draco te ama y mucho perdónalo tienes dos hijos de el ya soy abuelo que emoción-dijo el-pero tienes que regresar y animarte mucho mas-dijo el.

No me necesitan-dijo ella.

Claro que si y mucho y aunque no te necesiten tus hijos si no los puedes dejar solos aun tienes una vida para estar con ellos y con draco y tus amigos-dijo el.

Y como regreso-pregunto ella viéndolo.

Yo te llevare a la entrada-dijo el caminando asía una puerta blanca que tenia como iniciales dj.

Que significa dj-pregunto ella.

Luego lo sabrás en hojas blancas estarán esas iniciales-dijo el abriendo al puerta y estaba una imagen donde los doctores la checaban y draco estaba alado.

Janeth le dio un beso en al mejilla a su padre y entro a la puerta.

Janeth dio un suspiro y abrió los ojos impresionando a los doctores.

Señorita aquer-preguntaron los doctores mirándola.

Si-pregunto débilmente la joven.

Como se siente-preguntaron.

Débil-dijo ella.

Los doctores miraron a draco con una sonrisa y salieron de la habitación.

Janeth-pregunto el mirando a la joven el brillo de sus ojos había vuelto y el color de su pelo resplandecía hermosamente.

Draco-dijo ella.

Estas viva-dijo el abrazándola-no sabes que hubiera hecho si te hubieras alejado de mi, draco recordó el oso que estaba asiendo y se separo de ella aclarándose la voz.

Janeth sonrió y lo vio.

Perdóname-dijeron los dos a la vez.

Tu primero-dijeron nuevamente.

Yo primero-dijo janeth-quiero que me perdones por varias cosas primero por haberte dejado solo estos años y por ocultarte lo de …julios y janeth-dijo ella.

Te perdono y tu perdóname por la estupidez que iba a cometer en casarme con Elizabeth y por tratar de sacarte de mi corazón-dijo el.

Sabes todo este tiempo no e dejado de pensar en ti-dijo el.

Yo tampoco-dijo el con una sonrisa picara.

Janeth se sentó débilmente en la cama.

Me veo mal verdad-dijo ella preguntándole a draco.

Estas hermosa como siempre-dijo el.

Y Elizabeth-pregunto.

Hable con ella y le dije que no funcionaria y que yo aun te amaba-dijo el feliz.

Draco se le acerco a la joven y la abrazo lentamente, ella sintió nuevamente ese aroma que le gustaba de el miro nuevamente esos ojos que brillaban por el amor, draco se separo lentamente de ella y miro sus ojos lentamente ella los fue cerrando los labios de los dos se unieron nuevamente en una pasión, draco la besaba como nunca la beso antes sumergiéndola en el amor que se sentían, la fue recostando en la cama, janeth extrañaba eso.

Los doctores les avisaron a los demás que janeth estaba bien y que la podían ver, hermione iba a entrar pero cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

Que pasa-preguntaron todos felices.

Hay una escena que no se puede ver asi que bamonos mas al rato la veremos-dijo hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Draco y janeth seguían en lo suyo.

Draco y janeth se habían reconciliado, draco la llevaba a la mansión ya recuperada era jueves 20 de agosto ese mes fue inolvidable para ellos.

Janeth bajo de la camioneta de draco y respiro el aire, draco al abraso por detrás ella voltio y sonrió.

Te amo-le dijo el.

Yo también-dijo ella besándolo.

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y entraron a la mansión.

creo que en la mansión potter tenemos ke hacer unos cambios mientras nosotros conseguimos nuestra mansión-dijo draco caminando con ella abrazándola por la espalda.

como que cambios-pregunto ella viéndolo.

como mudarte a mi cuatro-dijo el inocentemente.

Janeth lo miro primero seriamente y luego le sonrió y lo abrazo , janeth lo miro a los ojos.

Extrañaba mirarte a los ojos-dijo ella.

Ahora los podrás mirar para siempre-dijo el besándola

Draco vio la sala cerca asi que aprovecho a encaminarse asía ella. Tenia ansias de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo con la persona al cual el amaba y la tenia en sus brazos.

Draco abrazo a janeth dando pasos lentos asía la sala entraron draco sin dejar de besarla cerro las puertas y a escondidas saco su varita del bolsillo y la cerro, la en camino con un beso demasiado profundo asía el sillón largo, draco se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos, janeth estaba agitada no respiraba mucho con el beso vio la cara de draco y le recordó a la que había visto el dia de su cumpleaños, janeth solo sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior miro asía la derecha estaba la chimenea voltio asía atrás y vio lo que quería el sonido con una ráfaga de viento lo encendió, janeth recordó que a harry y a ella le gustaba casi la misma música menos las muggles , pero se dio cuenta que estaba la música de ginny puesta eran músicas lentas para el bebe quería que fuera bailarina si era niña y jugador de quiddich si era niño asi que estaban lentas las canciones.

Janeth dio un suspiro miró a draco y sonrió, draco la miraba y afirmo el.

Y ella dijo que si silenciosamente, draco se encamino asía ella, a janeth le latía el corazón a mil por hora como la primera vez, draco la abrazo y la comenzó a besar lentamente en los labios para darle confianza y para que se relajara le empezó a tocar la espalda metiendo su mano por la blusa de la joven, janeth lo besaba mientras le quitaba la blusa, hubo un separamiento de manos en el momento en el que janeth le quito la blusa, draco la abrazo y la acerco al sillón acostándola, acaricio su pierna quitándole la primera bota que traía puesta después la segunda, draco el desabrocho la blusa y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, janeth tenia el aroma de draco enzima de ella que al acariciaba lentamente , janeth estaba solo con una minifalda puesta con un sostén negro, janeth y draco estaban en pleno romance en media sala estaba cerrada, janeth le desabrocho el cinto a draco después de los pantalones.

Harry caminaba rumbo a la sala con los 4 niños que estaban entretenidos con galletas, harry trato de abrir la puerta para ir a ver películas pero estaba cerrada, saco su varita.

Alhomora-dijo el, la abrió lentamente pero vio algo comprometedor y la cero.

Chicos que tal si van un rato la jardín y aurita voy tengan las escobas listas vale-dijo harry a los niños en al que fueron rápidamente asía el jardín.

Draco y janeth ni se dieron cuenta seguían en su onda todavía no estaban completamente sin ropa aun traían lo necesario.

AQUER MALFOY-grito harry afuera.

Draco y janeth se separaron y se vieron sonrojaron.

Mande-dijeron los dos.

Quiero que salgan de hay vestidos-dijo el.

Los chicos se cambiaron y abrieron las puertas y se encontraron con un auror enojado.

Que-dijo janeth enojada pro interrumpir.

Que se supone que hacían-dijo harry.

Eso no te importa-dijo janeth.

Avisen tan siquiera si-dijo harry.

A si voy a decirte, oh harry amigo voy a hacer el amor con draco nos vemos luego-dijo janeth enojándose aun mas.

Ándale asi si-dijo harry.

Invesil-dijo janeth saliendo asía el jardín enojada sin dejar que draco hablara.

Que-dijo harry.

La regaste potter-dijo el acompañándola.

Que pasa amor-le dijo ginny abrazando al joven.

Janeth y draco se enojaron con migo-dijo el.

Por que-pregunto ella mirándolo.

Los vi haciéndolo en la sala-dijo harry.

Y tu que andabas haciendo hay-dijo ginny enojándose.

Es que iba con los niños a ver películas y la puerta estaba cerrada con magia y la abrí y los vi-dijo el.

Esta bien pero no te estreses déjalos janeth acaba de revivir-dijo ginny con una sonrisa y besando a harry.

Bien-dijo el dándole otro beso.

Mami-dijo janeth la niña de cabellos castaños corriendo asía ella y abrazándola.

Hola mi amor-le dijo janeth besándola en la mejilla.

Como estas-le pregunto la niña.

Bien-dijo ella-no lo hubiera hecho sin ustedes-dijo janeth.

Por que dices eso mami-dijo julios.

Por que los quiero mucho-dijo janeth abrazando a los niños.

Draco apareció en el jardín

Papa-dijo julios, draco se quedo tostado a lo que dijo el niño , y se quedo mirando a julios.

Ey-le dijo julios jalándole la mano-draco salio del trance y le puso atención al niño.

Mande-dijo el.

Damos una vuelta-pregunto julios enseñándole la saeta que le había regalado el.

Janeth miro a draco había oído lo que le había dicho julios.

Papa-dijo el en movimiento de labios a janeth, ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa viendo como los dos rubios se montaban a unas escobas.

Ese mes fue inolvidable para los habitantes de la mansión potter,

Era 2 de septiembre dormían n una habitación nuevamente decorada antiguamente muy linda los dos ventanales con ligeras cortinas transparentes estaban iluminadas con los rallos del sol, dormían don padres en una cama con sabanas blancas gruesas ligeramente decorada con toques plateados, un joven de cabellos dorados abrazaba tiernamente a una joven de piel blanca que ya hacia refugiada en su pecho de espaldas, janeth se levanto por los rallos del sol se voltio viendo el pecho desnudo de su novio, vio su cara que estaba lindamente pálida los ojos cerrados, janeth le dio un beso en los labios.

Me encantan las mañanas al inicio de semana-dijo el joven con los ojos cerrados.

Asi serás despertado siempre-dijo ella levantándose de la cama traía puesto un lindo vestido corto blanco de ceda, se puso unas pantuflas y se encamino asía el baño para ducharse, el rubio aun se quedo acostado.

Draco se levanto y entro al baño viendo por los vidrios el cuerpo de su novia próxima a ser su esposa, draco se desvistió y entro a la ducha con ella, la abrazo por detrás ella voltio y lo vio sonriente y lo beso las gotas caían enzima de ellos en una tierna escena empapados seguían besándose

Ese baño duro una hora…

Draco salio primero que su novia y abrió un cajón viendo un collar de oro blanco en forma de un dragón enrollado a draco le llamo la atención lo miro detenidamente janeth iba saliendo y abrió los ojos al ver a draco tomando el collar, un resplandor cegarte cubrió toda la habitación lanzando por los aires a draco y haciendo que chocara contra la pared y cayendo inconsciente…

Un joven de cabellos castaños caminaba y veía en un pergamino como se iluminaba el ultimo dragón de la lista, sintió un leve fuego recorrer su brazo izquierdo.

Profesor-dijo Ihyo hablándole.

Un anciano llego adonde hablaba el joven, el anciano vio el pergamino.

Janeth lo encontró-dijo el en susurros.

---

Una ráfaga de viento advirtió a hentao quien estaba enfrente del señor oscuro…

Ya no tarda nuestra victoria-dijo hentao viendo a la serpiente que sonrió ampliamente…

Un estruendo se oyó en el segundo piso de la mansión de harry y todos estaban en la cocina, harry reacciono rápidamente y corrió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de janeth y draco…

Draco despertaba de su sueño sintiendo como le quemaba el brazo izquierdo…

Draco estas bien-le pregunto una janeth preocupada a su novio.

Si-dijo el levantándose con la ayuda de janeth…

Que paso-pregunto un agitado harry que abría la puerta rápidamente.

Creo que encontramos al ultimo elegido-dijo janeth que abrazaba a draco, harry vio el tatuaje en su brazo y los miro.

3 de septiembre…

Los chicos comenzaron nuevamente el duro entrenamiento, cada día harry pedía mas esfuerzos en ellos janeth estaba agotada no podía mas sus poderes estaban hasta el limite…

Bien chicos calmados-decía janeth moviéndose de un lado evitando los hechizos de sus 3 contrincantes-estoy agotada-dijo ella viendo a los otros 3 que estaban estables.

Janeth que te dije una vez-dijo harry lanzándole hechizos por doquier.

Que no me iban a esperar si estaba agotada u algo asi-dijo janeth agitada.

Ándale si te acuerdas-dijo el viéndola con una sonrisa.

Harry estoy cansada-dijo janeth.

No, no lo estas-dijo el continuando lanzándole hechizos draco se preocupaba harry estaba abusando de los hechizos.

Ya harry-le grito janeth una vez mas.

No-dijo el viéndola.

Basta-dijo ella lanzándolo por los aires pero a la vez harry le lanzo el ultimo hechizo lanzándola a ella también rumbo a un árbol, lo bueno era que draco estaba cerca y la atrapo cayendo ella enzima de el.

Lo siento-dijo janeth viéndolo con una sonrisa débil.

Ron ayudo a harry para que no chocara contra la mansión.

Que se supone que haces-dijo janeth levantándose débilmente y avanzando asia harry peligrosamente en la cual el lo hacia también.

Y tu que pensabas lanzándome asi-dijo harry la ira los invadía a los dos.

Son demasiadas presiones las que tengo aurita y tu me quieres matar entrenando todo lo que quieres en un día-dijo janeth-te voy a..-iba a decir janeth pero.

Que-dijo harry desafiante.

Hay-dijo janeth dándose una vuelta y yéndose a la mansión enojada.

Huí-dijo harry enojado.

Es cierto harry no abuses-le dijo draco quien tomaba varias pesas.

Chicos volthemort no tarda en atacar ya la primera que atacara será a janeth y será entre estos días-dijo harry mirando a los dos chicos.

Como sabes-dijo ron mirándolo.

Anoche volthemort entro en mi mente ron y hablo con migo-dijo el serio.

Pero sabes oclumancia harry por que no lo bloqueaste-dijo draco rápidamente.

No pude-dijo el-viendo el espejo-lo único que me dijo es que janeth corría un peligro y podría llegar a la muerte-dijo harry mirando aun draco preocupado.

8 de septiembre viernes…

Janeth no había hablado con harry desde entonces entrenaban y hasta ahí quedaba la conversación, eran las 8 de la noche janeth caminaba asia la cocina con pijama puesta escuchaba música relajante ya que hermione y ginny estaban en la sala platicando sobre los nombres de los bebes.

Chicas que tal si ponen algo mejor o mas movido-les dijo janeth a las chicas que conversaban animadamente.

Janeth por dios-le dijo ginny.

Por favor-le dijo janeth con cara de perrito triste.-y aparte les hace bien a los bebes por que si ginny o hermione tienen nenas serán bailarina como su tia-le dijo janeth posando su mando en un control pequeño que era del sonido y cambiándole a la música a una mas movida en la cual janeth empezó a bailar animadamente mientras 3 jóvenes los miraba desde la puerta.

Bailas bien amor-le dijo draco entrando a la sala y sorprendiéndola.

Me asustaste tonto-dijo ella bajando el sonido y besándolo.

Y los niños-pregunto janeth a su esposo pero antes que el contestara un timbre sonó…

Quien será-pregunto ginny mirando a harry quien miro que len iba asia la puerta para abrirla.

Tienen a ana y creo que a los niños de janeth-dijo ihyo dándole un pergamino a len.

Janeth solo miro a draco preocupado en la cual el corrió rápidamente asia las escaleras y subió a la habitación de sus hijos en donde las camas estaban vacías vio el otro cuarto los otros niños estaban bien.

Harry tienen a julios ya janeth-dijo janeth alterada.

Tenemos que ir por ellos-dijo draco tomando su varita.

No-dijo harry.

Estamos hablando de mis hijos harry-dijo janeth viéndolo.

Lo se pero lo que ellos esperan es que te alteres y vallas sin prepararte para atacarte a ti-dijo harry.

Tiene razón-dijo ron.

…

Janeth estaba alterada caminaba de un lado a otro, la orden trataba de calmarla pero no podían todos tenían el plan escrito de arriba asia abajo y aprendido 4 chicos estaban vestido con trajes oscuros y apretados 3 hombres trataban de decidir como ayudarían a janeth si estaban en problemas…

Una janeth caminaba escaleras arriba y escaleras abajo acompañada por ginny y hermione, janeth se quedo parada con ellas dos en un lugar donde no había nadie y se puso a llorar, hermione la abrazo comprendiéndola ginny le siguió.

Todo saldrá bien amiga-dijo hermione consolándola y acariciando su pelo.

Janeth bajo después de tranquilizarse y vio a demasiadas personas vestidas con túnicas negras todas empuñando varitas en sus manos janeth bajaba tranquila por las escaleras vio al castaño al inicio que la igual a ella estaba alterado por dentro el joven estaba muy apuesto esa noche al igual que los dos elegidos restantes traían blusas negras por dentro con un pantalón negro apretado de piel con unas botas negras una túnica negra de piel pegadita que arrastraba una espada larga en su espalda cuchillos y todo tipo de navajas adentro en un cinturón negro grueso, los ojos de ihyo brillaban de coraje janeth lo sentía…draco e len se veían muy guapos a favor de janeth pero eso la desconcentraba un poco.

Ihyo la miraba bajar era toda una lindura para una guerra ella era la mas importante de todos, todos debían de protegerla por que si un plan no salía bien esta guerra fallaría , la joven jugando con sus dedos bajaba preocupada ella traía un pantalón negro acaderado de piel un top negro que salían listones de el y enrollaban su estomago una túnica de piel que arrastraba y la amarraba por el busto unas botas cómodas, janeth traía el collar en su pecho a vista de todos una espada larga en su espalda y al igual que los otros un cinturón con todo tipo de cuchillos mágicos la varita de janeth estaba en su pierna derecha atada en un cordón.

Janeth llego donde draco, el la vio y la abrazo, janeth se refugio en el calido pecho de su novio.

Harry hablaba aun era el director de la orden aparte de dumbeldor.

Este será nuestro objetivo-dijo harry tomando la mano de janeth impresionándola, la jalo despacio asia el centro del circulo.

Protegerla-dijo ron atrás de harry-que no le pase nada en absoluto.

Se me defender sola ron-dijo janeth enojándose un poco-no quiero que nadie me ayude entendido se lo que hago-dijo janeth dejando a harry solo y se fue con las chicas quienes tenían a los niños en brazos.

No te preocupes harry yo me encargo que no le pase nada-dijo len acercándose.

Bien-dijo el.

Era de noche una lluvia azotaba en Londres magos y shamanes se preparaban para la guerra final la luna no iluminaba del todo las nubes no ayudaban estaba absolutamente oscuro.

Un castillo estaba completamente oscuro e invadido por doquier de personas encapuchadas y empapadas por la tormenta todas traían varitas en mano, adentro del castillo permanecía con una sonrisa amplia.

La guerra no tarda en comenzar-dijo hentao en una habitación muy grande y amplia donde había antorchas en cada esquina con la flama baja, es como si volthemort tuviera un plan en sus manos que funcione.

Una guerra que yo ganare-dijo volthemort mirando asia una pared con una sonrisa.

Todos estaban preparados hermione y ginny se despedían de sus respectivos esposos con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuídate-le dijo ginny triste a harry.

No te preocupes-le dijo harry a ginny mientras le daba aun besos la dormida lili que estaba en el sillón, harry se le acerco a lili y beso su frente luego a ginny y toco su pansita.

Prométeme que regresaras-le dijo ginny a harry besándolo con la grimas.

Te lo prometo, solo regresare con unos cuantos rasguños-dijo harry tratando de hacer sonreír a su esposa pero no lo logro.

Ron cuídate mucho-le decía hermione quien lo abrazaba.

Te lo prometo amor-le dijo el besándola a el y a su hijo y al bebe de la pansita de hermione.

Los chicos estaban enfrente de todos janeth trataba de memorizar un hechizo que vio en un libro y le serviría de mucho.

Te transformaras-le pregunto len a janeth.

Para que ya no tengo nada que ocultar-dijo ella desapareciendo y pareciendo sola enfrente de un castillo que estaba rodeado de mortifagos.

Harry janeth se fue-dijo len.

Harry voltio y no la vio.

Se adelanto-dijo ron y todos comenzaron a desaparecer y a aparecer atrás de ella.

Harry llamaba a janeth pero ella solo tenia un fin recuperar a sus hijos y el collar…

Janeth voltio y vio a todos empapados con varitas en alto vio a draco harry ron len ihyo atrás de ella.

Miro a draco y el a ella y el le sonrió.

Te amo-fue lo único que capto el de los labios de su novia.

Lo siento-dijo ella en voz ata que solo escucharon algunos y desapareció.

Janeth..-dijo harry pero se había ido la joven…

Hentao había aparecido enfrente de todos los mortifagos y con una señal avanzaron rápidamente asia los de la orden harry a la cabeza con los demás, len se quedo atrás el sabia el conjuro que janeth usaría el también se podía aparecer al igual que draco y ihyo.

Una guerra de hechizos comenzaban a salir entre mortifagos y magos poderosos…mientras que…

Janeth pareció en medio de una sala amplia y solitaria antorchas iluminaban a tres personas que estaban atadas en la pared.

Julios janeth-dijo janeth corriendo asia sus hijos que estaban en la pared atados, janeth los vio y toco las mejillas pálidas.

Ana-dijo janeth viéndola.

Janeth-dijo ana despertando.

Estas bien-le pregunto ella.

Si libérame te ayudare-dijo ella viéndola.

Si-dijo janeth tomando su varita de su pierna…

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una voz a la espalda de janeth, en la cual janeth cerro y abrió sus ojos rápidamente y voltio a ver a la serpiente que ya hacia entre las sombras del lugar.

Pero que lindo, por fin este momento lo e estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo te tengo aquí en una sala sola tu y yo aquí ahora si te podré matar y tener los poderes que este estupido collar no tenia-dijo sacando un collar de corazón que aventó por los aires.

Accio-dijo janeth con si varita y el collar callo en sus manos lo guardo.

Dudo que puedas contra mi ya que me considero mas fuerte que tu-dijo janeth que sentía el revoloteo de mariposas en su estomago los nerviosa la mataban.

Te crees mas poderosa estas jugando verdad niñita tonta-dijo el con varita en mano y apuntándola.

Si-dijo janeth empezando la guerra de hechizos.

La guerra afuera estaba sangrienta cuerpos inertes estaban en el suelo la mayoría eran de mortifagos los de la orden estaban completo y ganando terreno harry estaba un poco herido al igual que ron y len Ihyo y draco seguían bien al igual que el resto, el ultimo mortifago callo.

Harry entro al castillo era toda una enredadera algo querían causar siguieron su camino.

Draco preocupado por su esposa recordó lo que len le había dicho una noche después de que aya tocado el collar y fuese el ultimo elegido.

Se concentro sintió como la energía recorría todo su cuerpo.

Draco-dijo ron acatando la mirada de len y ihyo y harry.

Donde fue-pregunto harry.

Len y ihyo se miraron e hicieron lo mismo.

Janeth estaba agitada al igual que voltemorth.

No pensé que una niña como tu tuviera tanto poder-dijo volthemort.

No puedo creer que venga eso de tu boca-dijo janeth avanzando asia el.

Lo se ni yo puedo creerlo-dijo el avanzando asia ella con su varita en alto.

Lo siento pero quiero que esto acabe ya-dijo volthemort…aun estaban lejos 3 personas habían aparecido en la habitación len vio lo que volthemoth iba a ser asi que decidió algo fuerte rápidamente y desapareció apareciendo enfrente de janeth en el momento donde un hechizo destellante de color verde se dirigía a ella , len voltio a verla le sonrió janeth lo supo len cerro sus ojos y los abrió rápidamente se le acerco a janeth rápidamente y la beso en los labios.

Janeth agitada y con la impresión en su pecho vio caer el cuerpo inerte de su amigo entre sus manos, janeth se arrodillo ante el y las lagrimas salían cayendo en el pecho del joven quien tenia los ojos abiertos, tenia absolutamente todo el cuerpo pálido y empapado el traje de piel rasgado unas cuantas cortaduras en todo el cuerpo.

Len-dijo janeth son notar que volthemort estaba avanzando asia ella.

Janeth-le grito draco.

Janeth vio asia enfrente viendo como se acercaba como una sombra asia ella con la varita en alto.

Muchacho estupido-dijo mirándolo.

No lo toques-le dijo janeth con varita en alto y apuntándolo.

El no tenia la culpa de nada a mi ERA LA QUE QUERIAS MATAR NO A EL-le grito janeth con la rabia a flote.

El se interpuso te quiso proteger y la muerte encontró-dijo el apuntándola.

No te lo perdonare y como dices esto tiene que acabar ya-dijo janeth.

No esto aun empieza-dijo el y apareció mas de una docena de shamanes alrededor de toda la sala.

Volthermot encerró a janeth en una burbuja con el.

Janeth vio como llegaba la orden con harry, ihyo aun estaba en shock su mejor amigo había muerto, miro asia donde ana que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Janeth la pequeña hija estaba amarrada y adolorida de su pequeño cuerpo, despertó mirando asia enfrente la guerra que había empezado entre sus tíos y hombres vestidos con túnicas de piel, miro a su izquierda y vio a su hermano.

Julios-le grito.

Julios hermano despierta-le decía con la grimas en los ojos la niña pero el niño no respondía.

Veía como su papa era herido con una espada en su hombro.

Papa-grito la niña que vio como otro lo lanzaba por los aires chocando con la pared inconsciente.

Janeth vio que su hija despertaba pero no le ponía mucha atención voltiemort la atacaba a cada segundo janeth estaba agotada la guerra ya no era de varitas entre los de afuera si no puras espadas largas y brillantes relucían chocando una contra, janeth veía las heridas de sus amigos la muerte de len tenia que terminarlo ya si era necesario arriesgar su vida para esto tenia que hacerlo, vio el cuerpo de su novio en una pared sangrando de un hombro el joven reacciono, janeth moviéndose ágilmente luchaba contra volthemort pero todo era como cámara lenta los sufrimientos de la gente de sus amigos.

Janeth vio como una persona de cabellos largos rubios caminaba asia sus hijos janeth lo supo de pronto era lucios el que mato a su padre el que gracias a el estaban en esta guerra ella y sus hijos el fue el culpable de que se sintiera tan sola.

DRACO-grito janeth su novio voltio a verla ella apunto asia sus hijos y vio que su padre avanzaba asia sus hijos con varita en alto, draco desapareció y apareció atrás de su padre apuntándolo con la varita.

Hazle daño a mis hijos y morirás-dijo draco.

Mi propio hijo amenazándome a donde te llevo esa chica para que amenazaras a tu propio padre-dijo lucios sin bolear.

Atrévete a hacerles algo y lo lamentaras-dijo draco.

Lucios apunto asia los hijos de draco.

Lo siento padre-dijo draco lanzándole el hechizo de la muerte instantánea.

Nunca toques a mi familia-dijo el viendo el cuerpo inerte de su padre, una lagrima se limito a salir de sus ojos grises draco malfoy había matado a su padre.

Draco volteaba y veía como janeth enterraba una espada en el pecho de volthemort pero también vio como el le quitaba un chuchillo de su cinturón se lo encajaba en el abdomen de la joven, janeth sonrió y vio como volthemort se consumía entre llamas verdes del hechizo mágico de la espada de janeth.

Ganamos-dijo janeth feliz posando su mano en su abdomen-todo me pasa a mi-dijo janeth con una sonrisa, la capa que los envolvía desapareció janeth expulso su ultima energía haciendo que todos los shamanes desaparecieran y que todo esto terminara por una vez mas.

Janeth sudada sentía frió la navaja no había atravesado completamente el traje asi que no estaba grave del todo, camino asia el cuerpo inerte de len con lagrimas en los ojos, draco libero a sus hijos cargándolos en sus brazos.

Len-dijo janeth-las lagrimas caían nuevamente-ganamos-dijo ella abrazando el cuerpo del joven.

El débil ihyo abrazaba a su esposa todos rodeaban el cuerpo de len.

Por que-dijo janeth viéndolo.

El collar de janeth en la cual había un hechizo en el ,el collar que le había dado ella a el estaba en rojo y el de ella se había roto en su mano len no estaba ya con ella, janeth lo abrazo fuertemente mientras draco le daba sus hijos a harry y draco abrazaba a su novia para consolarla.

La guerra había terminado todo estaba en paz el mundo mágico por fin disfrutaba su libertad sin miedos los mortifagos estaban en azkaban…

Lunes 11 de septiembre un sol iluminaba la ciudad de hon kon donde unas personas vestidas normalmente ropas negras estaban alrededor de una lapida donde estaba escrito el nombre de len tao shaman que protegió a un mago con su vida…por siempre en sus corazones.

Una joven de cabellos rizados tenia una flor negra entre sus manos la poso enzima de la lapida mientras abrazaba a su novio con las lagrimas en los ojos, la gente se fue despidiendo quedando solo janeth, draco saco a sus hijos de hay ya que tenían sueño al igual que lili y yoshua.

Prométeme que siempre me recordaras-le dijo janeth a la lapida en la cual estaba ella hincada alado de la lapida tocándola.

Como puedes pensar que yo te voy a dejar asi-dijo una voz atrás de ella, janeth voltio no vio a nadie solo un viento volaba su coleta y su chaqueta.

Len-dijo janeth.

Obvio niña soy yo-dijo el nuevamente.

Donde estas-pregunto janeth.

En tu mente niña siempre me tendrás hay cuando quieras hablarme-dijo el.

Porque hiciste eso len-dijo janeth cerrando sus ojos y viendo al joven.

Tenia que hacerlo niña o si no ,no estaría tu mundo ni el mió en paz-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Te voy a extrañar-dijo ella con lagrimas.

A no, no me llores me vas a ser sentir mal-dijo el borrando las lagrimas de janeth.

Len-dijo ella sonriendo.

Asi te quiero ver-dijo el.

Esta bien-dijo ella sonriente-te quiero-dijo ella.

Si lo se ey espero que draco no se aya enojado por el beso-le dijo el.

Ni siquiera lo vio estuvo rico-dijo janeth.

Enserio-dijo el-asi soy yo de atractivo-dijo el-bueno me tengo que retirar niña que hay angelitos que me necesitan-dijo el.

Bien-dijo janeth despidiéndose de el.

Janeth abrió sus ojos y se levanto con una sonrisa y se dirigió donde su novio la esperaba…

Septiembre paso rápidamente con sonrisas en labios…

Llego octubre…

Todos estaban organizando una fiesta a escondidas de janeth desde los primeros dias….

5 de octubre…

Janeth se levantaba abriendo sus ojos delicadamente y moviéndose lentamente ya que sintió un brazo radiando su cintura, quito la mano de su novio de su abdomen y se levanto traía una batita pequeña rosita, se encamino asia el baño pero antes viendo a su novio estaba dormido se veía muy guapo como dormía entre sabanas blancas estaba acostado el joven ahora ocupando toda la cama y todas las almohadas estaba solo tapado desde las caderas asia abajo mostrando sus lindo abdomen y pecho, janeth noto que draco sonreía dormido, vio su brazo donde un dragón negro estaba marcado, janeth entro la baño y se ducho relajada…

An pasado muchas cosas en estos días la derrota de volthemort, la muerte de len eso paso muy rápido frente a mis ojos fue terrible lo se, pero lo bueno es que lo tengo en mi corazón y siempre me cuidara a mí y a mis hijos-pensó ella sonriente mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera.

Janeth salio de la habitación ya vestida traía unos pantalones celestes rasgados por las rodillas y piernas mostrándolas y una blusita de manga corta roja que traía el emblema de griffindor hace mucho que no la usaba y le gustaba asi que se decidió a ponérsela, preparaba su bolso las chicas querían sacarla de la casa un rato con los niños, para que los hombres decidieran a draco por una cosilla que iban a hacer…

Janeth escogió la bolsa roja con cadenitas que colgaban de ella se veía linda con una coleta y un flequito mono que era nuevo.

Janeth vio la cama y vio que draco no estaba miro a su alrededor y tampoco lo vio, asi que decidió bajar haber si estaba.

Janeth bajaba las escaleras y entro a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, se dirigió al refrigerador y tomo el jugo.

Hola amor-le dijo draco por detrás asustándola cayéndosele el jugo pero draco tomo el galón antes que cayera.

Que reflejos-dijo ella viéndolo solo traía puesto el pantalón de la bata.

Que se supone que quieres andando asi-dijo apuntándolo,-por la casa-dijo janeth viéndolo enojada.

Que pasa asi andamos todos harry esta en la sala igual y ron esta dormido igual-dijo el.

Pero no..-hay olvídalo-dijo janeth saliendo con el jugo y yendo asia la sala donde harry si como había dicho draco estaba igual solo traía un pans negro guango mostraba todo o lo bueno de su cuerpo-pensó janeth dándose la vuelta.

Que pasa amor-le dijo draco acorralándola en la pared.

No me gusta que alguien mas te mire asi-dijo janeth en pocas palabras.

Por que-dijo draco mirándola-janeth miro esos ojos grises que la mataban.

Por que si-dijo ella saliendo de su acorralamiento dejo el jugo un momento al termino de las escaleras y se miro a un espejo que había a un lado con una mesita y se amarro por la espalda la blusilla en un nudo para que se levantara un poco y mostrara su abdomen.

Mami-dijo janeth bajando las escaleras enojada la niña y cruzada de brazos.

Que pasa cariño-le dijo janeth viendo a la niña que venia en pijama.

Tia ginny me levanto y sabes que no me gusta-dijo janeth la niña enojada viendo a su papa-papi ponte algo si-le dijo ella.

Vez-le dijo janeth viéndolo el se encogió de hombros y se fue rumbo a su cuarto para ponerse una blusa.

Janeth llevo a la niña a vestirse al igual que julios estaban enojados por levantarlos pero con unas galletas será todo.

Janeth y ginny estaban abajo con julios janeth yoshua y lili que estaban jugando con una snich que a harry le fascinaba.

Haber niños-dijo harry apareciendo y viendo la snich que volaba enzima de ellos, en la cual ellos brincaban para atraparla pero no podían, a harry le da casi el paro cardiaco con esa gano el torneo y la copa era única pensaba el, harry se encamino asia los niños y atrapo entre sus manos la snich antes que escapara.

No-dijo harry guardándola, los niños se enojaron.

Draco amor-dijo janeth viéndolo bajar por las escaleras igual pero ahora con una blusa negra.

Si-dijo el viéndola.

Me prestas la camioneta es que vamos a comprar cosillas y no cabemos en el carro-dijo janeth.

Que van a comprar-pregunto el y harry a la vez.

Ropa, mas ropa, y mas ropa-dijo hermione que venia con ron de la mano en la cual el ya estaba vestido y duchado.

Aprendan a ron-dijo janeth –el ya se ducho y se arreglo.

Nos acompañaras hermano-pregunto ginny.

No tengo otras cosas que hacer-dijo el despidiéndose de hermione con un beso tierno y entrando a la cocina.

Bien nos vamos-dijeron janeth y ginny a la vez saliendo de la casa y subiendo a los niños en la camioneta de draco.

A donde sin las llaves-dijo draco viendo a su esposa.

Cierto-dijo ella yendo donde el rubio y tomo las llaves y se fue dejando a draco confuso con un y mi beso…

Adiós-dijo harry igual con ginny.

Adiós-dijeron todas saliendo de la cochera y yéndose.

No le hablare el resto del día-dijo draco enojado entrando a la casa.

Eso es mentira no soportarías-dijo harry entrando a la cocina con el.

Cuanto a que si cuanto apuestas-dijo draco.

5 galeones-dijo el mirando al rubio.

Si gano que haces-pregunto draco.

No se dime-le dijo el.

No haces el amor por un mes-dijo draco pensándolo bien no lo puede hacer ginny esta embarazada-no mejor no mejor olvídalo mejor ya vamos a ducharnos que tengo que ir a comprar eso-dijo yendo a su cuarto para ducharse.

Janeth y las chicas traigan cargamentos de ropa en menos de una hora y los niños con helados en la mano y también con bolsitas pequeñas de juegos.

Draco y los chicos fueron también de comprar draco organizo todo para un día especial en el mes de noviembre 5 viernes…

Janeth llego y no vio a los chicos, ya era de noche como no podrían estar janeth dejo las bolsas en la entrada al igual que las demás y se fueron a sentar en los sillones.

Los chicos llegaron media hora después con cervezas de mantequilla en mano-se acercaron a las chicas.

Donde estaban-pregunto hermione enojada mientras ron se sentaba alado de ella y la besaba.

Fuimos a comprar unas cosas-dijo harry besando a ginny.

Si-dijo draco sentándose alado de janeth abrazándola dándole un beso en los labios.

Janeth tenia un poco de sueño los niños se fueron a jugar, janeth solo se levanto y se despidió de los chicos y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Draco entro encontrándose con su novia que estaba dormida en la cama vestida.

Mi amor que tienes-le pregunto draco en susurros al oído.

Nada solo tengo sueño-dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

Bien-dijo el besándola en el cuello.

Lo que tenia janeth es que vio un vestido de novia hermoso en un aparador y ella quería usarlo pero cuando draco le pediría matrimonio será que ya no la quiere y que solo esta por ella por sus hijos-se decía ella mientras se quedaba completamente dormida.

11 de octubre….

Un joven de cabellos plateados caminaba de un lugar a otro con una cajita negra entre sus manos, el joven fastidiaba a los dos jóvenes restantes que estaban parados en distintos lugares de la habitación.

Sabes te complicas mucho la vida-dijo ron quien se canso de estar parado y se fue a sentar en un sillón.

Sabes lo difícil que es para mi-le dijo draco posando sus ojos grises en los del pelirrojo.

Que solo tienes que decirle janeth amor mió bla bla bla te quisieras casar con migo y ser una malfoy-dijo harry hincándose y provocando la risa de ron.

Que tonto eres asi tu se lo dijiste a ginny y se rió quiero ser mas serio-dijo el caminando nuevamente.

Tratas de hacer un pozo o que dile que la quieres mucho y que lo has pensado bien ponla interesante haz que piense que la vez a dejar o algo y al ultimo le das el anillo asi ella se pone feliz y ya-dijo ron viendo el profeta que estaba en una mesita.

Buena idea ron-dijo draco viéndolo.

Pero rápido que si te acepta te casas el 24 del próximo mes-dijo harry saliendo del lugar.

Si lo ce-dijo draco sacando la lista de invitados y viéndola era muy larga.

Draco tenia preparada una sorpresa para su novia ya que al siguiente día cumplía años.

Janeth estaba abajo eran las 8 de la noche estaba con las chicas y con los niños todas en un mismo sillón a oscuras estaban viendo una película de terror, julios estaba muy divertido viéndola janeth abrazando a su mama, ginny estaba alado de janeth abrazando a lili delicadamente por su pansita de 5 meses.

La casa estaba completamente oscura hermione estaba alado de ginny abrasando a su hijo yoshua quien miraba la película entretenidamente.

Ahora pasaban el momento tenso en la película harry y ron bajaban las escaleras la tele iluminaba toda la sala y parte del pasillo.

Harry y ron tocaron los hombros y las 3 al mismo tiempo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh-gritaron todas.

Lili y janeth empezaron a llorar por el susto.

Eres un bruto harry-le dijo janeth.

Tonto-dijo ginny tratando de calmar a ginny y janeth a su hija.

Eres un tonto sabes-le dijo una hermione asustada a ron mientras el y yoshua se reían a carcajadas en el sueño.

Lo siento amor pero no podía perder esta oportunidad-dijo ron besándola para que se calmara.

Lo siento cariño-le dijo harry besándola y encendiendo las luces.

Lili lloraba, harry la cargo.

Perdóname nena-le dijo harry cargando a la pequeña que se refugio en el pecho de su padre.

Janeth lloraba julios trataba de calmarla pero no lo lograba janeth igual pero nada.

Llego draco y vio a su hija que lloraba.

Que pasa cariño por que lloras-le dijo el cargando a su hija.

Papa tío harry me asusto-dijo ella llorando mas fuerte.

Quieres que lo golpee-le pregunto draco viendo a su hija.

La niña solo abrazo a su papa fuertemente.

No-dijo delicadamente la niña.

Entonces-dijo draco mirando a la niña.

Quiero ver un duelo-dijo ella viendo a su papa animadamente.

Duelo dijo harry viendo a la nena.

Si-dijo ella y le siguieron los 3 niños restantes.

Que piensas harry-le pregunto draco.

Como quieras ellos quieren duelo-dijo harry-voy por mi varita y regreso-dijo el dejando a lili en brazos de janeth y subiendo las escaleras.

El jardín estaba iluminado por lámparas blancas el césped fresco y mojado por las regaderas que mojaban y aventaban agua en esos momentos 2 jóvenes estaban parados uno en una esquina y oto en otra harry tenia una sonrisa en sus labios al igual draco tenían las varitas en alto.

Janeth estaba sentada en las piernas de su mama viendo el espectáculo que se iba a dar, janeth su mama la miraba detenidamente la niña le tenia fascinación a los hechizos y a los duelos no se podía negar.

El duelo comenzó diferentes hechizos de diferentes colores comenzaron a salir de las respectivas varitas de los dos duelistas que se movían por todo el lugar ágilmente.

Janeth miraba emocionada el duelo.

Los niños se fueron a dormir.

Un empapado harry y draco entraban a la mansión después del espectáculo, draco beso a janeth para irse a duchar…

Eran las doce de la noche draco no bajo se tardo, janeth se despidió los chicos se quedaron en la sala platicando y terminando de ver la película.

Janeth iba subiendo las escaleras iba notando que habían flores tiradas en el suelo, janeth se extraño asi que las fue recogiendo una por una hasta juntar 22, oyó que desde su habitación se oía una delicada canción que le gustaba a ella y a su padre no tenia letra solo era la tonada, abrió delicadamente la puerta de su habitación encontrándola iluminada por muchas velas de diferentes tamaños y de aromas, janeth vio que la cama estaba llena de pétalos blancos y rojos al igual por donde ella caminaba, vio la puerta del baño que estaba iluminada en la cual la luz se apago draco se dio cuenta que su novia avía entrado asi que salio el traía pijama al igual que janeth.

Que significa esto-pregunto janeth viendo al joven que salía del baño se quedo baba estaba muy guapo con las gotas que escurrían por su cuerpo y por su pelo que estaba revuelto seximente, janeth sentía cosquillas en su estomago como cada vez que draco y ella se entregaban pero ese día era especial.

Quien cumple años hoy-le pregunto draco besándola delicadamente en los labios profundizando ese beso mas y mas, draco sintió como su novia dejaba las flores en el suelo y comenzaba a posar sus brazos en sus hombros y rodeando su cuello, draco safo una de sus manos de la cintura de su novia y la fue deslizando por su abdomen metiendo su mano por la blusa de la joven en la cual fue quitando el sostén de la joven dejándola solamente en la blusa, janeth nos e quedo atrás deslizo una de sus manos al pecho del rubio sintiendo el pecho desnudo del joven, entre lindas caricias se fueron directo a la cama, draco se separo de ella cortando el beso la vio, janeth noto los ojos de draco que brillaban con la velas , la habitación tenia un olor a vainilla en la cual estaba la habitación tibia con seguro en la puerta y silenciador y con el letrero de no molestar estamos profundamente dormidos, draco vio a su novia le sonrió y le quito la pijama dejándola en unos bóxer pequeños rositas con un corazón blanco, janeth le quito el pans al joven dejándolo en unos bóxer verdes oscuros pegados que los traía a las caderas.

Por que se tiene que ver tan provocador caray-se decía janeth mientras sentía como el jugaba con el busto de la chica mientras le quitaba la blusa dejándola libre, janeth se deshizo del los bóxer del joven al igual el los de ella en la cual se acostaron en la cama que era iluminada tiernamente, janeth estaba tapada hasta en pecho de una sabana ligera al bagual el hasta sus caderas los dos sonreían viéndose a los ojos draco se subió arriba de ella besándola delicadamente, el recorría beso a beso todo su cuerpo mientras ella acariciaba su cabello delicadamente el subió hasta sus labios y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Janeth-le dijo draco viéndola.

Mande-dijo ella viéndolo.

Te amo-le dijo el sinceramente en el oído.

Yo también-dijo ella.

Quieres ser mi esposa-le pregunto.

Janeth abrió mucho los ojos a tal pregunta.

El la miro para saber la respuesta.

Ella sonrió y afirmo.

Si-dijo ella sintiendo en su mano como el posaba a escondidas un anillo en su mano izquierda.

Dra..-dijo ella antes de ser callada por un dedo de draco.

Solo responde-dijo el besándola, janeth delicadamente tapaba a draco con las sabanas dejándola a ella descubierta debajo de el, en la cual draco jugaba con las piernas de janeth en la cual las acariciaba delicadamente, janeth sintió que se le enrizaba la piel al sentir como draco abría delicadamente las piernas de la joven se acerco a ella la beso delicadamente en la cual ella cerro los ojos sintiendo como draco la penetraba delicadamente y lentamente hasta entrara dentro de su ser, janeth lo besaba delicadamente en el cuello mientras sonreía…

Draco abrazaba a janeth entre sabanas blancas completamente desnudos, los rayos del sol los iluminaban, a janeth le empezaron a molestar asi que se tapo con las sabanas y se levanto tallándose los ojos vio a su lado a su prometido, janeth anoche no tuvo tiempo de ver el anillo vio su mano viendo un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante blanco hermoso y grande muy lindo, beso los labios del dormilón cansado y se fue a duchar, saliendo vio a draco despierto con una de las muchas rosas que había en toda la habitación.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Feliz cumpleaños amor-dijo el besándola.

Janeth sonrió y espero a que su prometido saliera de ducharse.

Los dos bajaron janeth quedo impresionada a lo que vio sonrió al ver, había muchos globos de todo tipo grandes pequeños por toda la mansión y había regalos grandes llevándola asia la cocina donde un pastel de 2 pisos la esperaba con todos los que Vivian en la mansión.

Felicidades-gritaron todos a la vez.

Gracias-dijo janeth abrasando a cada una de las personas.

Janeth estaba feliz viendo las invitaciones de su boda en al cual recordó las letras que estaban estampadas enfrente una DJ que su padre le había dicho.

Me caso papa-dijo ella con una lagrima en los ojos.

Noviembre 24…

Un joven de cabellos negros miraba fastidiado muy fastidiado diría yo a un joven que se miraba al espejo nervioso.

Como estoy bien-pregunto el rubio de ojos grises que se miraba al espejo inquieto.

Te ves bien malfoy-dijo harry ya desesperado por el nerviosismo de draco.

Ron entro estaba muy guapo ese día.

¿No se a arrepentido? ¿como esta linda?¿quien a llegado?¿como me veo?-decía desesperado.

Sabes lo fastidiosas que son la mujeres están llorando-dijo ron.

Llorando-dijo harry viéndolo desde el sillón.

Si están emocionadas-dijo ron tirándose en la cama de draco.

Ya draco no pasa nada solo te casas-dijo harry.

Y si se arrepiente cuando estemos hay-dijo draco viéndolo.

La quieres-pregunto ron.

Si-dijo draco viéndolo a donde quería llegar.

Ella te quiere-pregunto harry viéndolo.

Supongo-dijo el arreglándose aun mas.

No te preocupes no pasa nada-dijo argüí.

Mejor cállate que tu hiciste un pozo cuando te ibas a casar-dijo ron.

Harry se sonrojo.

Haber para calmarte a quien invitaste aparte de nosotros-pregunto ron.

Mira a la orden a los del ministerio a los profesores a los de club de duelo a los que conozco de revenclaw a los de griffindor a los de slytherin los que son crave goel pansy zabinny-dijo el recordando a todos.

Son muchos-dijo ron.

Y eso que era el mas guapo de el colegio-dijo draco presumiendo su belleza.

Exagerado-dijo harry.


	8. Capi 3: Elizabeth

Por otra parte en la habitación de las chicas los niños y las damas veían emocionada a la novia.

En al cual gritaban a cada instante.

Como me veo-pregunto janeth girando en un escalón mientras le hacían los últimos arreglos a la novia.

Bien-dijo ginny que se veía linda.

Abajo en las escaleras había dos personas con pergaminos en la entrada haciendo pasar a los invitados llego una pareja con dos niños muy lindos.

Buenas tardes madame-dijo el de la puerta sus nombres-pregunto.

Pansy y blaice zabinny-dijo el joven que traía un esmoquin negro muy apuesto.

Pase-dijo el de la puerta.

Amor voy a ver a las chicas quiero ver a janeth que tal si vas donde draco-le pregunto.

Bien-dijo el y subieron las escaleras dirigiéndose a distintas habitaciones.

Toc toc-toco pansy la puerta.

Pace-dijo hermione.

Quien es hermione-pregunto janeth mientras se miraba una y otra vez al espejo.

Es pansy-dijo hermione- janeth miro al espejo viendo a la joven.

Pansy-dijo ella viendo a la joven y abrazándola.

Que linda te vez janeth-le dijo la peli negra.

Gracias y mírate que linda estas-dijo escaneando a la joven que bestia un vestido negro largo brillante hermoso con un escote lindo en el pecho su pelo era largo hasta la espalda ondulado con brillantes.

No mas que tu y mírate te casas con draco como paso-dijo pansy emocionada.

Lugo te cuento historia muy larga.

Janeth-entro ginny.

Que pasa-dijo ella viéndola.

Saliente en primera plana en el profeta con draco-dijo ella enseñándole el profeta.

Todos los niños estaban en toda la habitación jugando janeth estaba sentada en la cama viendo un libro.

Hola-dijo un niño de pelo negro de ojos negros como la noche.

Hola-dijo janeth viendo al niño y sonriéndole estaba muy lindo hasta que ella se sonrojo.

Tu nombre es-pregunto el niño.

Janeth…janeth malfoy-dijo ella saludando al niño en la cual le dijo un beso en la pequeña mano de la niña.

Eduardo zabinny un placer-dijo el alejando su mano de la de ella.

Yo soy katie zabinny un placer-dijo la niña de cabellos castaños y lindos ojos.

Janeth estas lista-le pregunto una invitada a la joven.

Si-dijo Ella nerviosa.

Draco abrazaba a balice en la otra habitación.

Esta nervioso-dijo harry.

Draco estas listo-el pregunto la misma invitada.

Si ya voy-dijo el respirando profundamente.

---…..

La parte trasera de el jardín era cubrid por una carpa de tela blanca que estaba completamente adornado a todas sus esquinas con flores blancas y rojas hermosas, había un sonido de un rió en todo el lugar con luces leves blancas, había demasiadas sillas con mantas blancas con un listón rojo en forma de moño en cada una, una fuente en la esquina chorreaba aguas trasparentes que eran iluminadas por focos, una pequeña iglesia en medio de todos donde había un padre de blanco con una libro en una mesa con velas blancas en la cual alado estaba un joven alto con un esmoquin negro con un moño en el cuello sus ojos brillaban de nerviosismo, todos los invitados los miraban.

En la parte de enfrente estaba harry parado y del lado de draco zabinny ya que ron iba a entregar a janeth.

En la parte de atrás fotógrafos tomaban fotos a cada momento.

Entraron dos damas de unos que mostraban un vestido rojo hermoso con un ramito de flores blancas y rojas que tenían el pelo suelto con brillantitos y mostraban una tripa de 6 meses que fueron a sentarse una de cada lado de la primera fina.

De pronto todos callaron apareció la novia tomada del brazo de un pelirrojo muy apuesto que tenia un esmoquin negro, a su brazo avía una joven muy hermosa con un vestido blanco que consintió en un corsé hermoso bordado delicadamente con brillantes trasparentes que amarraban atrás un listón delgado blanco que cabía ver la espalda de la joven la terminación del corsé una tela larga que terminaba en el suelo completamente bordada e inflado la parte de enfrente y de atrás viéndola hermosa con una cola larga bordada al final recorría la alfombra roja llena de pétalos blancos y rojos, sus labios brillaban delicadamente al igual que sus ojos que eran pintados de una forma delicada de un blanco y oro lindos sus pestañas muy bien marcadas de negro su pelo recogido en un peinado que hacia ver su s rizo perfectamente con una coronita linda que de ella salía un velo blanco transparente muy lindo, la joven tomada del brazo de su mejor amigo caminaba con una sonrisa y entre sus manos un ramo de flores en catarata rojas y blancas muy hermosas, draco sonrió al ver a su novia llegar al altar, ron le entrego la mano de la joven a draco quien sonrió, ron se fue a sentar al igual que los demás invitados.

Buenas tardes este día se celebrara la unión de dos personas el señor draco malfoy y la señora janeth aquer que se unirán en matrimonio comencemos-dijo el padre.

La boda fue delicada y sencilla hermosamente sencilla harry y ginny fueron testigos al igual que ron y hermione que firmaron los papeles de el casamiento y balice y pansy fueron padrinos de lazo.

El profesor dumbeldor los miraba feliz desde la segunda fila.

Al termino de la boda blaice abrazo a janeth felicitándola al igual que los demás…

De pronto todo cambio estaban a la luz de las estrellas y de la luna creciente muchas mesas redondas con un mantel blanco y rojo con una fuente en medio de cada mesa con pétalos alrededor copas redondas de cristales 10 sillas en cada mesa con una tela blanca que las cubrían con un listón rojo, pétalos de flores estaban en todo el lugar con ramos de flores en cada esquina la fuente seguía en su ligar brindando hermosos espectáculos de agua, había pequeñas mesitas para los niños.

Había una mesa larga para dos con focos flotando por el lugar había pétalos por la mesa de los casados con ramos de flores y velas una silla para dos larga forrada de rojo muy linda una copa que estaba dividida en dos que al juntarlas habían una sola, ya habían sentados los novios que estaban siendo tomados por fotógrafos sonrientes.

Había una pista grande alrededor de todas las sillas.

Janeth besaba a draco y bailaban en medio de la pista junto con harry hermione ron y ginny quien los acompañaban se les fueron uniendo varias parejas al instante.

Esa noche fue especial para todos en la cual duro hasta las 6 de la mañana por todos los espectáculos que brindaban cada invitado al bailar.

Gracias por acompañarnos-decía janeth despidiendo al ultimo invitado por la puerta.

Se quedan este día con nosotros por favor-decía janeth convenciendo a pansy y balice.

Que dices amor-le pregunto balice a pansy.

Claro-dijo pansy con una sonrisa.

Entonces julios y janeth son los hijos de draco-pregunto ella.

Si-dijo janeth-

Linda historia-dijo pansy.-

Gracias-dijo ella.

Los niños durmieron en una sola habitación e camitas individuales.

Al día siguiente a las 6 de la tarde se despertaron todos , todo estaba en su lugar.

Todos estaban en el comedor hasta que alguien timbro.

Yo abro-dijo draco levantándose del comedor y yendo a la puerta la abrió y…

Amor-dijo una joven que estaba embarazada ya abrazo a draco besándolo en los labios.

Draco se quedo impresionado y se la quito de enzima.

Que quieres elizabeth-dijo draco alejándose de ella.

Quiero darte una noticia estoy embarazada-dijo ella feliz dejando a draco con la boca abierta.

Que-dijo janeth con lagrimas en los ojos.

Es mentira janeth-dijo draco viéndola ya cercándosele.

No te acerques-dijo janeth antes que el la tocara todos miraban el acontecimiento.

Es la pura verdad janeth estoy embarazada de draco y tengo las pruebas-dijo ella entregándoselas.

Juanete estaba verriondo era verdad.

Me case con tigo y vas a ser padre-dijo janeth saliendo del lugar asia las escaleras.

Balice harry y draco fueron tras ella en vez de las chicas por que sabían ellas que era mentira.

Draco estaba destrozado estaba parado.

Ve tras janeth tonto-le dijo ginny enojada.

Si-dijo el y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Niños vallan al cuarto los veo en un rato.

Julios yoshua eduardo están al cargo-dijo hermione.

Si-dijeron los niños y subieron a sus amigas.

Que se supone que haces destruir un matrimonio-dijo hermione enojada.

Claro-dijo ella.

Bien sabes que no estas embarazada de draco si no de tom-tu novio-dijo pansy.

Pero el no lo sabe yo me prometí que le arruinaría la vida a janeth por haberme quitado a mi novio.

No debes de hacer eso-dijo ginny enojada.

Draco no es tonto el se enterara que esto es una mentira-dijo hermione.

Pero es demasiado tarde aquer no lo perdonara-dijo elizabeth con una sonrisa.

Te matare-dijo pansy casi echándose el enzima pero la impidió ginny y hermione.

Eres una zorra-dijo hermione.

Lo siento-dijo elizabeth con una sonrisa de victoria.

No destruirás esta familia te lo prometo-dijo pansy enojada.

Lárgate-le dijo ginny sacándola de la mansión.

Y no vuelvas-le grito hermione.

Tengo que volver por el padre de mi hijo-dijo ella.

No es su padre y bien lo sabes-dijo pansy.

Que vamos a hacer a janeth es difícil sacarla de una mentira-dijo hermione.

Tiene que entender es pos u bien-dijo hermione.

Pobrecita-dijo ginny.

En la habitación de janeth…

Janeth es mentira entiende-le decía harry consolando a la joven que lloraba enzima de la cama.

Entonces por que los papeles lo dice.

Pueden ser falsos-dijo balice viéndolos.

Son falsos-dijo ron.

Y si no son falsos ron y si no-decía llorando.

Harry la abrazaba.

No cometas una locura son falsos-dijo ron viendo a la joven que abrazaba a harry.

Que vas a hacer janeth-le pregunto harry viendo los ojos rojos y las lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas de la joven.

Me divorciare de draco-dijo janeth.

Draco oyó detrás de la puerta eso dejándolo en shock tenia que decirle a janeth.

No…-dijo draco entrando por la puerta y parándose enfrente de janeth y harry en esos momentos no le importaba nada su orgullo.

Te juro janeth que nunca me acosté con ella, no me gustaba todo el tiempo te espere a ti ella solo era…-dijo draco.

La del rellenado para tratar de olvidarte-dijo ron.

Si nunca te lo juro nunca hice el amor con ella aunque ella me rogaba nunca lo hice con ella.

No te creo-dijo ella con lagrimas.

Tienes que creerme-dijo draco apunto de dejar su valentía de hombre y comenzar a llorar.

Tienes que creerle janeth-dijo hermione llegando.

Ella se prometió que te haría la vida imposible nos lo acaba de decir-dijo pansy.

Ella quiere destruirte-dijo ginny.

Por que-dijo janeth llorando nuevamente en la cual harry la abrazo.

Por draco-dijo hermione.

Draco vio a janeth igual ella a draco solo se apresuro a abrasarlo y llorar en sus brazos.

Por que me quieren separar de ti-le dijo ella llorando.

Nadie te lo prometo nadie nos va a separar-dijo draco acariciando el cabello de la joven.

Ese niño no es hijo de draco janeth si no de tom un chico que conoció en Londres-dijo pansy.

Como lo sabes-pregunto harry.

Salio en un pedazo del profeta-dijo ginny.

Y que vamos a hacer-pregunto hermione.

Nada, no vamos a hacer nada-dijo harry.

Síganle la corriente asi todo acabara o si no hablamos con tom y que haga que ella se aleje de draco y janeth y ya-dijo harry.

Beuna idea-dijo ron.

Y asi fue los chicos hablaron con tom lo amenazaron que si elizabeth se acercaba a los malfoy se arrepentirá de haberlos conocido y desde ese instante no volvió elizabeth dejando empaz a janeth y draco.

Desde la boda balice y pansy se llevaron mejor con los chicos que se mudaron la mansión de la otra esquina.

Draco se mudo a la misión de la derecha y ron y hermione a la de la izquierda asi se verían todos los días.

Era febrero….23 era un día nublado amenazaba con llover eran las 4 de la tarde…

Harry ron y draco y blaice se habían ido a trabajar al ministerio harry era el jefe de todos había unos cuantos problemas sobre unos ladrones de magia en hosmeade.

Janeth estaba sentada junto a ginny hermione y pansy tomando el te en la sala los niños estaban jugando en el jardín hasta que..

Au-dijo hermione sintiendo un dolor fuerte en su veintre.

Que tienes-le pregunto preocupada janeth tomando la mano de la joven.

Creo que ya-dijo hermione.

Que ya que-dijo janeth asustándola.

Vienen tu sobrino-dijo ella.

No espera tengo que hablarle a….-dijo pero..

Aaaaa-grito ginny con un dolor tremendo en su abdomen casi llorando pansy la tomo levantándola.

Vamos a san mugo ya no tardan los bebes-dijo ella-niños-grito janeth.

Si mama-dijo julios con una escoba en mano.

Hablad a los demás rápido y entren a la chimenea-dijo el en instantes entraron 6 niños a la chimenea janeth lanzo polvos flu.

Guardería san mugo-dijo y los niños entre llamas verdes se trasladaron a la guardería donde los cuidaban.

Janeth entro con hermione de la mano.

San mugo emergencias-dijo ella janeth y hermione sintieron que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y caían en otra chimenea camino paso lento donde había una enfermera va a dar a luz dijo janeth rápidamente y la enfermera llamo a los médicos.

En segundos llego pansy con ginny y a ginny la subieron en una camilla al igual que a hermione y a llevaron a la sala de partos en al cual las chicas no querían separarse de sus amigas asi que ellas entraron, precaravana las chicas para dar a luz.

pansy le hablaba a harry en al cual contesto una secretaria.

Buenas tardes habla al secretaria del señor potter-dijo presumida la secretaria.

Me podría permiten hablar con harry por favor-dijo pansy amable y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Esta en una junta importante-diecia.

Llevaba 4 minutos insistiéndole a la bruja esa y no se lo pasaba hasta que pansy se enojo.

ESCUCHAME VIEJA ESTUPIDA Y PROXIMAMENTE SIN TRABAJO, LA ESPOSA DE TU JEFE ESTA A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ-le grito pansy mienta una enojada ginny estaba siendo acomodada mejor en una cama.

Prometo matarlo.-dijo ginny a janeth.

Si pero luego si-dijo ella calmando a su amiga ya a hermione que estaba del otro lado ya que insistieron que querían dar a luz juntas.

Haber dame ese teléfono pansy-le dijo janeth arrebatándoselo y marcándole a la oficina de draco.

Con draco malfoy por favor-.dijo ella enojada-amor-dijo janeth.

Que pasa cariño-le dijo draco.

Quiero que le hables a harry y a ron rápidamente y diles que se vengan a san mugo que ginny y hermione van a dar a luz enojadas por que ellos no están aquí-dijo janeth.

Esta bien adiós-dijo el mandándole un beso y colgando, draco salio de su oficina rápidamente y fue donde la junta de harry estaba.

Lo siento pero tengo que sacar a potter de aquí ya que su esposa va a dará a luz-dijo draco, harry solo oyó la palabra luz y habanito silla y todo y salio corriendo junto a draco para conseguir a ron que estaba en otra junta.

Ron ven acá que nos vamos hermione va a dar a luz-dijo harry y al igual que harry los tres se dirigieron a la chimenea ron primero luego harry y por ultimo draco.

Te juro que si no llega harry daré en adopción a el bebe-dijo ginny.

No seas tonta no digas eso-dijo ella en el instante que harry entraba y tomaba la mano de ginny.

Te matare-dijo janeth enojada alejándose del lugar ya abrazando a draco, janeth movía su mano janeth que ginny la apretó fuerte.

Ron estaba alado de hermione quien empujaba.

Vamos señora puje un poco mas ya viene-dijo el doctor a ginny en la cual obedeció.

Vamos ginny-le dijo harry besando la frente de su novia.

Harry decía ginny-HARRY-grito con mas fuerza cuando el bebe salio.

Es niño-dijo el doctor llevando al niño a donde las enfermeras.

Vamos hermione-le decía ron tomado de la mano de su esposa.

Cállate-le decía ella gritando.

Listo-dijo el doctor-es niña-dijo el doctor.

Hermione descansando janeth y pansy sonreían cuando llegaba blaice.

Asi batalle yo y por doble-le dijo janeth besando a draco- y tu no estuviste-dijo ella.

Perdóname-dijo el besándola.

Los niños eran cargados por sus respectivas madres.

Que lindo-decía janeth al ver al pequeño bebe que traía ginny en brazos.

Bueno unas preguntas-dijo la enfermera a harry y ginny.

Como se llamara-pregunto mirándolo.

Artur potter-dijo harry viendo a su novia.

No-dijo ginny.

Se llamara james…-dijo ella mirando a si esposo-james potter-dijo ella sonriendo recibiendo un beso de su esposo.

James potter 2.800 23 de abril 4:40 de la tarde-dijo la enfermera posando un papelito en el pie del bebe.

U su bebita como se llamara-pregunto a hermione la enfermera.

Hermione-dijo ron mirando a la enfermera.

No se llamara jade weasley-dijo hermione besando a su esposo.

Perfecto jade weasley 2.500 23 de febrero 4:49 de la tarde-dijo la enfermera posando el papelito en la bebe y yéndose.

Felicidades-dijo janeth abrazando a hermione.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Las chicas salieron del hospital con los bebes y se fueron a la mansión malfoy a celebrar.

La magia un poder muy fuerte hay algunos que tienen ese poder un poder que se dona o se gana…esta historia aun no termina continuara esta fue o es el primer final feliz que pasara con los niños los padres esto cambiara no se pero se va a seguir este historia es dedicada a mis amigas ellis ana Karen y norma cecilia las merodeadoras estaremos juntas para siempre ….

Janeth aquer escritora….


	9. Capi 1: Peleas de novios

¿Una familia feliz?

Eran las 7 de la mañana el cielo brillaba con todo su esplendor al igual que el sol sus radiantes rallos iluminaban la habitación de una joven de cabellos rizados que dormía placidamente en una cama de sabanas rosas, estaba profundamente dormida su pelo en la mayor parte de la almohada en la cual la abrazaba, se movió la joven inquietamente por los rayos del sol que la iluminaban.

Por dios que molesto-dijo ella tapándose hasta la cara.

Janeth levántate hoy comenzamos las vacaciones y tienes que salir de comprar con las chicas-se decia ella misma levantándose de la cama y mirándose al espejo, la habitación era amplia su closet era de espejos la habitación de color blanco con colores rosas pasteles en medio de la habitación ya hacia una cama grande con sabanas rosas y una telita que caía del techo y la cubría alado había dos cajoneras muy lindas y a enfrente de la cama un peinador grande con todo tipo de perfumes pinturas entre otras cosas, en las paredes habían colgados cuadros de sus amigas de sus padres de su novio y de los equipos de quiddich que les gustaba, la joven se dirigió a el baño para ducharse pero no antes de prender la computadora que tenia, janeth era fascinada por las cosas muggles electrónicas puso música y cerro con candado la puerta de su habitación por que había una personita en la mansión que la molestaba a cada rato por la música.

Puso las canciones que le gustaba continuas y entro a la ducha, se desvistió y entro a la regadera que era rodiada por cristales.

Ya se levanto-dijo un joven muy apuesto que estaba acostado entre sabanas azules solo con unos boxers negros, julios un joven de cabellos rubios se despertó por la música que sonaba en la habitación de alado, su habitación era amplia los closet con espejos , su habitación estaba decorada por el mismo era adicto al quiddich había snich escobas reales colgadas en la pared con las fotos de grupos de quiddich su cama era amplia con taburetes a los lados con lámparas flotantes azules y negras un sonido grande estaba por toda la habitación con las bocinas regadas, el cuarto era muy lindo.

Que desesperante es esa niña quien se levanta a las 7 de la mañana y a inicios de vacaciones-dijo el joven levantándose de la cama con flojera y entrando a la ducha.

Janeth salio de el baño con una toalla enrollada en todo el cuerpo y se fue al closet a escoger su ropa, Eligio una pantalón pescador rosita con unas cadenitas que caían de la cadera con una blusita de tirantes blanca, saco una bolsa de su closet era blanca con el numeró 8 en la esquinita con colores rosas.

Se miro al espejo y se recogió el pelo rizado y se puso un listón rosa pastel muy lindo.

An pasado 11 años desde que los shamanes y los magos derrotaron a lord volthemorth desde ese dia fue el mejor, si yo soy janeth aquer la hija de la gran salvadora de el mundo shaman tengo 17 años curso el 7 año en la escuela mas prestigiada de Londres hogwarts pertenezco a la casa de griffindor soy alta pelo rizado con destellos dorados piel blanca toda una belleza para los de la escuela y quien los pele jiji.

Bueno contare una versión de mi familia, mi gran familia.

Harry potter el es mi tío tiene 32 años mi padrino soy su admiradora por como juega quiddich y mi madrina ginny ella sigue igual de bonita que antes ellos dos formaron su familia con james mi primo que mientras mas crece es mas guapo también el pertenece a la casa de slytherin tiene mi edad mi tío se impresiono al saber en que casa quedo, esta jade ella tiene 14 años pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes una linda chica pero no me tiene competencia ella pertenece a griffindor esta en mi habitación bueno pasemos a la siguiente familia.

Ron weasley: mi tío el es el padrino de mi desesperante hermano julios mi tío sigue igual de gracioso desde siempre al igual que mi tía hermione ellos formaros su familia con yoshua mi primo el pelirrojo mas vago que conozco al igual que los demás el pertenece a slytherin todos los hombres la verdad perteneces a slytehrin igual que yo también esta jade la castaña de ojos cafés ella pertenece también a griffindor tiene 14 años.

Blaice zabini- el es de la familia el mejor amigo de mi papa y de mama nos empezamos a famializar con ellos desde su encuentro en la boda de mis padres ellos tiene dos hijos Eduardo el joven de cabellos dorados ojos cafés el pertenece a slytherin tiene 17 años al igual que yo también esta Katie ella esta en griffindor y tiene 17 años también.

Mi grupito de amigas son Katie parkinson, jade weasley y lili potter somos las chicas mas seguidas en el colegios y de la casa de griffindor todos dormimos en el mismo cuarto en la escuela.

Janeth iba bajando las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para desayunar y se encuentra a sus padres.

Hola papi-dije yo muy cariñosamente abrazándolo, lo interrumpí ya que leía el profeta.

Hola cariño-me dijo el rubio de ojos grises yo pienso que mi padre es el mas guapo de los 4 que conozco pero cada quien tiene su opinión.

Mami-dije saludándola.

A donde se supones que saldrás-me pregunto.

Voy con las chicas de compras necesito nueva ropa-dije.

Mas de la que tienes-dijo un joven de cabellos rubios que se asomo por la puerta.

No te metas quieres-le conteste feamente mi hermano julios se cree la gran cosa en el colegio el y mis primos son los traumáticos de las casas los mas vagos traviesos y los mas guapos para las opiniones de las chicas.

Uy que humor-dijo julios sentándose alado de papa.

Padre empecemos las vacaciones con un juego de quiddich-dijo mi hermano.

Esta bien organízalo y me avisas-dijo el viéndolo con una sonrisa ellos dos eran muy unidos y cuando hablan de quiddich cuidado que no los paras en todo el dia.

Bien me voy –dije parándome y tomando las llaves de la camioneta de papa.

Ey –dijo mi papa bajando el profeta y mirándome.

Que pasa-dije viéndolo.

Con quien vaz-me pregunto sabiendo que con quien.

Boy con las chicas.

Mas te vale-me dijo mi hermano.

No me amenaces salgo con quien quiera-le dije a julios y me Salí de la mansión

me fui caminando a la mansión mas lejana de todas a la de lili ella vivía alado de mi mansión a la derecha y a la izquierda vivía jade y en la otra cuadra katie, que impresión el tío potter quiso que estuviéramos muy juntos, camino asía la mansión blanca en la cual tenia árboles afuera con las escobas de quiddich en el césped, toco la puerta y me recibe mi tía ginny.

Hola tía-le digo- esta lili-pregunto y ella me sonríe.

Si pasa-me dijo-que tal te fue este año en howarts.

Bien gracias-dije yo.

Esta arriba-me dice mi tío harry que bajaba las escaleras con james platicando.

Que linda estas hoy-me dice james

Cálmate por que sabes como soy-le digo con una sonrisa.

Asi me gustan rebeldes-me dice el niño.

Ja eres muy peque para mi cariño-dije viendo a lili bajar las escaleras.

Nos vamos-dijo lili ella bestia unos mini shorts con una blusa de tirantes rosa con unas sandalias lindas.

Bien adiós-dijo ella despidiéndose de sus padres.

Tu no sales asi-la paro harry su papa.

Como asi-dijo lili.

Ese short esta muy chico.-dijo el.

Demasiado-dijo james que entraba a la cocina.

No empiece tio-le dije yo no le pasara nada con migo-dije yo.

Ya váyanse yo entretengo al celoso este-dijo mi tía ginny llevándose a mi tío a rastras a la cocina.

Vamos por jade y luego por katie si-le dije y ella asintió.

Fuimos por jade.

Toque la puerta y me recibió yoshua.

Hola cariño-me dijo, a las chicas y a mi nos protegen demasiado de los hombres eso nos harta pero no nos importa.

Hola-dije saludándolo en la mejilla.

Esta jade-pregunto una desesperada a las compras.

Si ya viene dijo el invitándonos a pasar y con gusto lo hicimos.

Ella estaba desayunando y se encamino asía nosotras.

Chao-dijo jade tomándome del brazo y saliendo.

Adiós-dijo el.

Las chicas y yo subimos a la camioneta y fuimos a la mansión de katie era blanca con un césped el mas favorito de la tía pansy pitamos y sale un joven alto con cuerpo escultural con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones rasgados de mezclilla y se acerca a mi ventana y me mira fijamente y luego se me acerca para besarme los labios y yo correspondo.

El es Eduardo mi novio es muy tierno lo que mas me gusta de el son sus ojos negros pienso que son ardientes por al forma en que me mira me fascina que me mire me hinco ante el cuando lo hace.

Hola amor a donde van-me pregunto.

De compras-le dije mientras el tomaba mi mano por la ventana, katie salía de la casa y avanzaba asía la camioneta-bestia una minifalda con una blusa roja linda con unos tenis blancos.

Bien tortolitos ya sepárense-dijo ella subiendo a la camioneta.

Bien me voy-dije besándolo.

Nos vemos al rato para salir-me pregunto.

Si le dije con una sonrisa cerrando la ventana.

Creo que mi hermano es mas maduro que yoshua-dijo katie.

Lo se nadie se compara a mi novio-dije yo riendo.

Hey mi novio es mas guapo-dijo lili que su novio era julios el hermano de janeth.

Para soportar a mi hermano es insoportable-.dije chasqueando la lengua.

Cálmate el mió es mejor-dijo jade que james era su novio el hermano de lili.

Claro que no –dijo ella

Bien chicas no se peleen.

Siempre hay peleas entre nosotras por los novios.

Yo llevo un año con Eduardo, los dos nos aviamos gustado desde el primer dia que nos conocimos pero teníamos miedo de decirnos lo que sentíamos hasta que nos lo dijimos el dia que cumple años mama cumplo 2 años con el que emoción, bueno como sigo diciendo katie anda con yoshua lili con julios y jade con james que parejas verdad.

Llegamos al centro comercial, estacionamos la camioneta y nos bajamos platicando entre risas entramos al centro viendo unos trajes de baño divinos asi que esa fue nuestra primera tienda.

Este le queda a lili-dijo katie entregándole un traje de dos piezas un biquini rojo con la orillita negra con un moñito en medio muy lindo.

Todas salimos con dos trajes de la tienda, la siguiente tienda fueron la de los pantalones en la que nos compramos varios muy lindos.

Fuimos por un capuchino y le seguimos en las compras nos probamos como miles de pares de zapatos y nos trajimos varios.

Después fuimos a comprar aretes cintos entre otras cosas.

De hay fuimos a la adicción de todas la música entramos a una tienda llena de cd la tienda era a obscuras con luces de colores con una pista de baile al final era una de las mas modernas.

Yo estaba viendo los CD Tecn.

Unos chicos nos miraban a las 4 eran guapos pero todas teníamos novio pero quien se enteraría que hemos estado con ellos jeje-dije yo en mi mente.

Me volteé y me puse a ver los discos de música movidas para la camioneta, vi que la pista estaba cerca y oía la musica que me gusta.

Vi a un joven que se acercaba por detrás, voltee quedando con el muy cercas unos ojos divinos grises, su piel blanca muy linda sus labios tiernos.

Hola-dijo el con su voz grave calcule su edad unos 17 años muy bien cumplidos.

Hola-dije temerosa pero firme.

Como te llamas-me pregunto el joven sin vergüenza note que sus amigos estaban con las chicas.

Janeth-dije con seriedad y con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Bonito nombre-me dijo el-quisieras dar una vuelta-me dijo.

Eres confiable-le pregunte.

Un mago siempre es confiable-dijo el, yo abrí mis ojos que hacia un mago en el centro comercial.

Perdón-dije para confirmar mi duda el tomo ligeramente mi mano posándola en la cadera del joven en donde ya hacia una varita en sus cinturón adentro de su blusa.

Que se supone que quieres de mi-le pregunte con curiosidad.

Una salida con tigo-dijo el.

Tengo novio-dije sin vergüenza.

Lo se es Eduardo esta en slytherin.

Me espías-le pregunte-como sabes tanto.

Solo lo se-dijo el.

Bien-dije algo me decia que confiara en el y que seria muy agradable asi que compre los discos deje a las chicas con los amigos de el.

No se tu nombre me lo dirás-dije sentándose en una mesa alado de el.

A lo olvide soy eliuth-dijo el mirándome con esos ojos tan hermosos.

Y que haces en un centro comercial pregunte mientas me daban un moca de vainilla.

Lo que hacemos todas las vacaciones mis amigos y yo venimos a comprar cosas para un viaje a la playa-dijo el entusiasmado mirándola.

Que padre-dijo ella.

Platicamos por una hora sobre en que escuela estudiaba estaba en hogwarts nunca me imagine que estuviera en revenclaw nunca lo vi o tal ves si pero no tomaba en cuneta mucho eso por las tareas ect bueno.

Hola-llegaron los amigos de el todos pertenecientes a revenclaw.

Te presento a mis amigos el es izar-dijo el apuntando a un joven de ojos cafés claros igual que su pelo, el Antonio-dijo apuntando a un joven de pelo negro con ojos azules, y el Alan dijo al castaño de ojos cafés claros casi mieles.

Mucho gusto janeth aquer-dije saludándolos con mi mano-me toca-dije yo.

Ellas son mis primas katie lili jade-dije.

Eliuth mucho gusto-dijo el saludándolas.

Y donde viven asi podremos salir un rato después-dijo eliuth.

Chicos no es por nada pero tenemos novios y se enojarían.

Pero somos sus amigos no pasara nada-dijo Alan.

Bien si no quieren que vallamos a sus casa dénos sus teléfonos celular-dijo el.

A forma muggle verdad.

Si-dijeron sacando los teléfonos-yo le di el mió.

Terminamos de dar un paseo y nos acompañaron hasta la camioneta ya que ellos cargaban las bolsas de la ropa.

Gracias-dije yo subiendo a la camioneta y encendiéndola.

Te hablare luego-me dijo el.

Esta bien-dije sonriente.

Las chicas y yo estrenamos los discos que compramos y dimos una vuelta por al ciudad era fascinante la forma que cantábamos teníamos voces bonitas pero daban risas, nos paramos a comprar una helado antes de ir a encerrarnos a las mansiones.

Las chicas y yo llegamos a mi casa después de dejar las respectivas compras en cada mansión.

Que hacemos-pregunte caminando asía la cocina y viendo una situación muy graciosa.

Vi a mama y a papa en pleno besuqueo en la cocina.

Ya llegue-dije con una cara de risa.

A hola chicas que tal-dijo mi mama con una risa en la cara viendo al avergonzado de mi papa.

Que aremos hoy papa-dijo julios llegando con yoshua james y Eduardo quien me tomo de la mano.

Iremos a una cena a la madriguera-dijo el.

Y ahora cual es la ocasión-dijo julios.

Vacaciones las planearemos-dijo mi tío harry llegando con ginny.

Esta bien buena razón para escoger ropa-dijo jade.

Exacto-dije yo y las 4 subimos a mi habitación.

Entramos enciendo el sonido a todo volumen y cierro la puerta con candado, por la ventana vi que mi padre julios mi tío harry james yoshua y mi tío ron aparte de blaice mi tío y Eduardo subían a sus escobas para jugar un rato.

Supieron que Elisa lo hizo con su novio en su cumpleaños-dijo katie acostándose en la cama de janeth.

Katie no hables de esto enfrente de jade-dijo lili.

No se preocupen estoy acostumbrada las de mi grado acostumbran hablar de james julios y los demás para ellas son símbolos sexuales nuestros novios mas Eduardo-dijo ella para enojar a janeth.

Quien dijo eso para que sepa quien soy yo-dijo janeth mirándola.

Unas por hay-.dije jade.

Era de noche las chicas se la pasaron en la casa de janeth dentro de una hora se irían a la cena y no estaban cambiadas ni nada.

Bien chicas las veo en un rato-dijo janeth despidiéndose de ellas ya que iban a bañarse y a escoger la ropa.

Me duche Salí me peine estaba en bata de baño y entra julios.

Lista-me pregunto.

Estoy lista-dije a puntándome.

No-dijo el-no tardes papa y mama ya se fueron con mis tíos solo faltamos nosotros y los que están abajo.

Quienes están abajo-pregunte.

Quienes-dijo el bajando.

Lo razone quienes mas estarían abajo pues james lili y los de más.

Asi que me apresure y me vestí.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con los chicos.

Por fin por que se tardan tanto las mujeres-dijo Yoshua dándole un beso en los labios a katie.

Por que si –dije yo llegando a Eduardo y besándolo.

Que linda te vez-me dijo el tomándome por las caderas y yo pose mis brazos en su cuello y le di un beso.

Nos iremos por red flu o por trasladar-pregunto katie quien abrazaba a yoshua.

Por red flu nuestros padres se fueron por trasladar-dijo james.

Genial-dije yo con voz enojada me ensuciare-dije

Eso te pasa por tardarte tanto-me dijo julios mientras besaba a lili.

Se que entre comillas somos primos pero nos queremos mucho y ser novios de nuestra propia familia que locura jaja pero el amor nos dio jiji y asi nos protegeremos entre nosotros.

Entramos los 8 a la sala.

Y entre yo a la chimenea con Eduardo y tomamos polvos flu y gritamos-MADRIGERA WEASLEY.-y una llama verde nos envolvió sentí que mis pies se separaban del suelo y en unos minutos sentí que caía enzima de Eduardo, y miradas enzima de mi.

Janeth querida estas bien-me pregunto la señora weasley.

Si señora estoy bien-dije parándome saludándola.

Voltee y vi otra flama verde eran yoshua y katie.

Depuse entraron james y jade.

Y julios-pregunte.

No tarda-dijo yoshua.

Al instante llegaron.

Afuera había un escándalo había muchos invitados la madriguera había sido renovada, estaban todos los amigos de papa y de mama con sus hijos, todos los años nos reuníamos para celebrar el inicio de vacaciones.

Eduardo y yo nos fuimos a bailar a la pista con luces voladoras y humos de colores.

El me tomo por la cintura acercándome asía el yo pose mis brazos en su cuello y nos movíamos, el me miraba profundamente y se me iba acercando lentamente, mientras yo olía su perfume me besaba en los labios tiernamente y profundamente, yo metí mis manos en los bolsillos de la parte de atrás de su pantalón y seguimos bailando abrazados.

Oí que alguien se aclaraba la voz voltee y vi a mi padre un poco enojado.

Papa-dije mirándolo el vio la parte en donde tenia mis manos asi que las quite rápidamente.

Te estoy viendo-me dijo el.

Eduardo quieres jugar quiddich le pregunto mi hermano que venia con otros 6 detrás con escobas listas.

Claro-dijo el tomándome de la mano y saliendo de la pista donde se encontraban mi papa mama bailando con mis tíos.

Llegamos a una parte donde éramos vistos por todos, cada quien traía a su novia para que los apoyara.

Yo quiero jugar-dije mirando a Eduardo que montaba su saeta.

Mi amor esto es peligroso-me dijo el creo que no recordaba que soy la buscadora del equipo de griffindor.

Recuerda que soy la buscadora de mi equipo-dije recordándole.

No juegas janeth-dijo julios bajando de su escoba y mirándome.

Es que sabes que siempre gano cuando juego-dije desafiándolo.

Que mentirosa eres-me dijo el caminando asía mi.

E ganado 3 de las 6 ya que tres has ganado tu-dije mirándolo.

Seria emocionante ver un partido entre hermanos-dijo katie.

Bien-dijo un joven bajando de su escoba y dándosela a janeth.

No puedes jugar con mini falda hermana-me dijo con otra excusa julios.

Eso no es problema traigo short-dije yo como excusa aunque era verdad.

Julios se enojo subiendo a su saeta.

Esperen un momento dejen llamar a nuestros padres para que vean y sean los referís si-dijo lili yendo por nuestros padres que llegaron rápido.

Bien malfoy a quien le vas-le pregunto harry a draco.

No puedo estar con uno por que si estoy con julios janeth se enoja asi que estoy con los dos-dijo el.

Bien chicos dijo mi tío harry poniéndose en medio de todos mientras julios y yo nos mandábamos miradas acecinas.

Quiero un partido limpio el ganador se llevara nada por que solo es un juego-dijo jugando y unos se rieron pero julios y yo tomamos cada partido firmemente.

Janeth no te lo tomes muy seriamente solo es por diversión-me dijo lili en la que ni le hice caso.

Julios janeth salúdense-dijo ron mi tío enfrente.

Julios me sonrió con malicia y yo lo salude firmemente.

Nos elevamos al aire y empezó el partido mientras mi tío nos presentaba.

Janeth Malfoy Yoshua weasley will y Hill logumbothom tom esther y Daniel ousther en el equipo rojo.

Eduardo zabini julios Malfoy Enrique Miguel toño y Jorge equipo verde.

Y aquí empezamos señores Eduardo zabini tiene la blouger se mueve esquivando a los bateadores uy cuidado casi cae-janeth lo miro se tambaleo en su escoba.

Y anota el equipo rojo-grito harry.

El juego continuo íbamos ganando 70 a 50 a favor del equipo rojo.

Yo feliz miraba a julios que se retorcía de venganza mirándome.

Y no aparece la dichosa pelota-gritaba ron.

Janeth y julios paseaban a 30 metros de altura en plena oscuridad con algunas luces no se miraba nada estábamos jugando enzima de los invitados que estaban viendo toda la acción y apoyándonos.

Vi como julios se movía con rapidez hacia la pelotita que pasaba enfrente de mi asi que me moví y fui rápidamente asía ella con mi brazo estirado el juego se paro cuando nosotros 2 fuimos a cazar la pelotita que se movía con agilidad.

La pelotita cambio de rumbo julios y yo íbamos en plena pelea empujándonos a una altura alta, mi mama y mis tías estaban preocupadas abajo nos conocían demasiado y sabían que el quiddich era nuestra pasión donada de mi padre.

No me ganaras tan fácilmente-le dije a mi hermano que me empujaba, la pelotita cambio nuevamente de rumbo en picada y desde 30 metros de altura bajamos a gran velocidad sin medirla, no tardábamos en llegar y matarnos asi que me adelante si iba a ser mi ultimo juego tengo que ganarlo fue lo que me dije asi que fue a velocidad y con mi mano encerré la pelotita oí por ultima vez la gente que gritaba antes de que mi hermano me encerrara en su pecho y yo cayera enzima de el lastimándolo mas.

Abrí mis ojos vi que la multitud estaba lejos de nosotros voltee y via a julios mal herido vi que su brazo estaba sangrando al igual que su pierna trate de moverme pero mi pierna estaba lastimada del tobillo y sangraba mi labio por una pequeña chocada con julios.

Julios-dije moviéndolo un poco-despierta hermano-le dije.

Estas bien-me pregunto.

Si no te preocupes-le dije al ver como caía inconsciente en el césped, yo no soporte mucho y caía en su pecho inconsciente oí la voz de mi papa que trataba de despertarme.

Lo ultimo que sentí cuando se calmo mi dolor fue que estaba acostada en una cama tibia, abrí mis ojos lentamente y note que estaba en mi habitación sentía punzadas en mi tobillo asi que lo bi y mis sospechas eran ciertas estaba vendado lastimada.

Me levante con dificultad y camine asía el cuarto de mi hermano que aun dormía, me acuesto alado de el y me abraza.

Como te sientes-le pregunte.

Bien pero dormimos una semana estamos primero de agosto-dijo el.

Perdí casi la mitad de mi vida dormida que vergüenza-me dije yo misma.

Me quede dormida todo el dia con el aun tenia sueño después de dormir una semana, me desperté con ánimos de la cama de mi hermano hace tiempo que no entraba hay estaba muy bonito su cuarto y una guitarra me llamo la atención no sabia que la tocaba, asi que me paro y camino delicadamente asía ella ya que aun me dolía aun poco el tobillo, si se que soy la mujer de la familia pero tenia un sentimiento pleno para tocar la guitarra mis padres bueno mi madre me obligo a tocar el piano ya que ella lo tocaba así que a escondidas aprendí a tocar la guitarra eléctrica mí adoración aparte de cantar y el quiddich , los que saben mi secretos solo son Eduardo y lili nadie mas.

Wau-dije yo al tocarla-genial-sabia que nunca tendré una de estas en mis manos así que aproveche a verla.

Que haces-me pregunto mi hermano que estaba a la entrada en la que me sobresalte.

Nada solo veía-dije al verlo el era un rebelde pero el tiene un dicho que si tocan sus cosas no se salvan.

Bajemos todos están abajo estamos planeando la fiesta de yoshua y las vacaciones-dijo el.

Bien bajo en 20 minutos-dije yo caminado asía mi cuarto y sacando mi ropa de mi closet para dirigirme a la ducha que me esperaba, entre al baño me vi en el espejo me vi muy pálida asi que un rato en la ducha no me aria ningún daño asi que me desvestí y entre antes de quitarme las vendas de mi tobillo, el agua estaba fresca asi que me quede un rato, cuando Salí me vestí y no me puse las vendas nuevamente ya que no me gustaban me puse tenis, baje asía la sala donde estaba toda la familia reunida menos los hombres que fueron a dar la vuelta.

Entonces haremos eso-decia mi tía ginny que estaba sentada con un café en sus manos.

Si-dijo mi mama que estaba llegando con galletas.

Y que aran-les pregunte sentándome junto a katie.

Aremos una fiesta sorpresa en el jardín para yoshua-dijo hermione entusiasmada por que su hijo cumplía 17.

Nuestro ultimo año en hogwarts y será súper-dijo katie.

En los próximos días para ser exactos una semana media ya que yoshua cumplía años el 10 de agosto, esos días eliuth me había hablado a diario para vernos una tarde o noche para pasear el joven revenclaw no entendía que tenia novio pero el joven tenia lo que quería, asi que un dia antes de la fiesta me encerré en mi cuarto tenia un presentimiento algo pasaría en la familia y no seria muy agradable, asi que como decia me encerré en mi cuarto para escoger la ropa que me pondría la noche siguiente vendrían los amigos de mi hermano y de todos asi que tenia que impresionar, escogí mi ropa ese dia eran las 11 de la mañana no había bajado a desayunar ya estaba bien de mi tobillo los magos hacen maravillas con las pociones, si preguntan por el rubio también esta bien ya esta montado nuevamente a su saeta de fuego con mi padre y mis tíos, el primer mes había sido de total aburrimiento asi que agosto tenia que ser el mejor y que sin unas vacaciones a la playa 2 semanas antes de ir al callejón diagon y comprar mis útiles para mi ultimo y gran año en la escuela, bueno pero se lo luego continuo, estábamos con mi ropa, me dirijo asía mi closet de cristal pero no antes de encender el radio y poner mis canciones, saque toda la ropa que había en el closet, y la aviento en mi cama estaba dando vueltas para escoger algo indicado y no me decidía asi que tome mi teléfono y le marque a lili ella era la consejera de las 3.

No se que ponerme-le dije a lili por el teléfono.

Yo me pondré un pantalón y una blusa x-dijo ella.

Como equis niña si vendrán los amigos de tu primo-dije impresionada por al contestación de ella-janeth tu eres la mas moderna de las tres te importa mas la ropa que tu novio-me dijo ella y me enoje.

Estas equivocada yo quiero mucho a Eduardo-dije.

Lo se janeth pero te importa mucho la apariencia-me dijo.

Lo se –dije mirándome al espejo-espera celular-dije tomando mi celular y contestando.

Bueno-dije y era eliuth-ke tal-dije con una sonrisa.

Como estas e estado esperando tu llamada-me dijo el.

Lo se pero no e tenido tiempo-dije yo-pero te prometo que cuando este desocupada te llamare si-le dije

Esta bien cariño te veo luego-me dijo el.

Claro chao-dije colgando.

En donde estábamos-le conteste a lili.

Janeth Eduardo sabe que hablas con el-me dijo.

No lili si el sabe se enoja o lo manda a matar-dije jugando.

Ni lo digas janeth-dijo ella preocupada.

Bueno que me pongo-dijo viendo mi ropa.

Lo que me dijiste esta muy bien-me dijo lili.

Esta bien, ke tal si vienes un rato con las chicas nuestros padres están afuera en la alberca-le dije.

Bien te veré en un rato-me dijo .

Bien chao-le dije colgando.

Vi asía afuera y vi a mis padres con mis tios…

Janeth estaba acostada en una maca que colgaba de dos árboles estaba con su biquini rosa con un sostenedor de igual color leía un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras…a se me había olvidado ya que mis padres y mis tíos salvaron al mundo junto con los shamanes ya no tuvieron nada que hacer asi que se convirtieron en profesores de el colegio…es desesperante que tu padre te obligue a ser el mejor y verlos a diario pero hay partes divertidas pronto sabrán en que departamento de profesores quedaron…

Mi padre estaba cociendo carne junto a harry y blaice, hermione y ron estaban en la alberca en pleno faje.

Solo chequen esto-dijo draco a los chicos caminando asia su esposa que no lo noto, y la cargo en sus brazos.

Draco malfoy bájame de inmediato jaja no me hagas cosquillas-dijo mientras se movía de los brazos de draco.

Cálmate mi amor solo nos daremos un chapuzón-dijo el lanzándose a la alberca con ella en brazos.

Hay pero que bruto fue-dijo hermione quejándose por que fue empapada.

Fueron ellos-dijo harry abrazando a ginny, hermione voltio a ver a draco que estaba besando a su esposa.

Blaice estaba besando a pansy debajo de el árbol donde ella tomaba la sombra.

Yo baje muy campante con mi traje de dos piezas nuevo y via las chicas llegar.

Bien nos toca asi que fuera-dije yo con mi celular en mano.

Perdón-dijo mi mama creo que me pase en contestarles.

Lo siento-dije sonrojada pensé que eran los chicos-dije mintiendo.

Janeth amor que sexy-me dijo Eduardo que iba llegando con los chicos.

A donde fueron-le pregunte viéndolo.

A comprar discos para tu ya sabes-dijo en voz baja.

Bien-dije besándolo mi papa nos vio.

Blaice mas te vale que tu hijo no sea un mañoso por que si no sabrá quien soy si le hace algo a mi hija-le dijo draco a su amigo.

Déjalos-dijo el.

Como que déjalos-dijo pansy-tiene razón draco no quiero ser agüela tan joven-dijo ella.

Y draco se puso rojo.

Yo estaba sentada bajo el árbol donde mi tía pansy estaba antes de ser secuestrada por mi tío, sentí que alguien se sentaba alado de mi, todos estaban en la alberca jugando con mis padres luchitas de agua.

Hola amor-.me dijo Eduardo abrazándome.

Hola-le dije yo besándolo en los labios.

Damos una vuelta-me dijo el tenia cara de travieso asi que fui con el tomada de la mano asía adentro de la mansión, caminamos asía la sala que tenia sillones negros de piel con una mesita en medio, Eduardo cerro las cortinas y las puertas todos estaban entretenidos afuera asi que nadie sabría, Eduardo comenzó a acercarse lentamente asía mi o como me mata esa blusa me dije traía una blusa blanca pegadita a su cuerpo que era escultural, lo mire a sus ojos y yo cerré los míos sentí como sus labios se juntaban con los míos, en un profundo beso fui tocando su cabello no pensé ser atrevida pero soy una malfoy una rebelde asi que me deje llevar por las caricias de el, me llevo caminando asi la mesita y me recostó sin dejar de besarme el estaba enzima de mi sin aplastarme, yo le quite la blusa cortando el beso vi una sonrisa traviesa en sus rostro y continuo besándome el cuello, hasta que…

Aurita vuelvo-dijo julios se acercaba a la sala asi que nos separamos y prendimos la tele para sordearnos.

Me enoje con julios por haber interrumpido tanto placer aunque no lo hice con mi novio fue agradable hacer un calentamiento.

Llego el día en que mi primo cumplió 17 años eran las 7 de la noche yo me estaba arreglando estaban terminando los últimos arreglos de la fiesta las 3 mansiones estaban unidas y adornadas para la ocasión yoshua no tardaba en llegar.

Yo estaba mirándome al espejo me faltaba algo así que puse los toques finales a mi piel y a mi pelo y me dirigí asía la parte de debajo de la mansión, estaba completamente adornada con globos de colores serpentinas las puertas abiertas con humo en el suelo las luces estaban apagadas con lucecillas flotando por todos lados de colores avía todo tipo de jóvenes del colegio yo bajaba las escaleras atrapando la mirada de algunos jóvenes, bajaba con el ritmo de la música y moviendo mi cabeza me dirigí asía la parte trasera de la mansión estaba igual la alberca tenia humo con algunos globos, había mesas por todos lados con bocadillos una pista enorme en medio de todo con luces y un sonido flotante, me encontré con mi novio, lo bese tiernamente.

Que guapo estas-le dije- al verlo esos ojos negro siempre le quedaban bien con una blusa verde oscura que tenia un dibujo de una calavera en medio blanca con unos pantalones negros de salir con unos zapatos negros su peinado rebelde.

Tu no te quedas atrás amor-me dijo el tomándome por las caderas y acercándome asía el, yo traía una blusilla ombliguera de brillantitos rosita ombliguera con una falda de mezclilla corta de picos que parecía de pantalón con unas cadenas alrededor de mi cintura con unas botas largas de piel negras se veía sexy todo mi cuerpo con brillantitos que brillaban con la luz, mi pelo recogido con brillantina blanca mis ojos ligeramente pintados con brillantina y un toque de brillo transparente en mis labios en la que en ese momento eran limpiados por los labios de Eduardo, nos separamos al oír hay viene de mi tía hermione, en ese momento se apagaron todas las luces 4 adultos venían acercándose con 2 jóvenes bajos.

SORPRESA-fue lo que gritamos al iluminar a yoshua que estaba impresionado por al multitud que gritaba, Katia lo beso en los labios, y comenzó la fiesta, Eduardo y yo teníamos que iniciar la pista de baile así que lo tome de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de colores y con humos, yo me movía de un lado a otro con la música con los brazos arriba mientras Eduardo se movía con migo, los chicos se nos unieron al baile mientras se llenaba la pista, sentía una presencia que se me acercaba y voltee y era mi tía ginny que me decía algo al oído y yo aceptaba y me separaba de Eduardo quedando el con confundido, le sonríe mientras me iba con mi tia, en la que llegamos a la entrada de la mansión potter.

Que pasa-le pregunte.

Queremos que cantes-dijo mi tia.

Pero..-me quede impresionada.

Sin peros janeth-me dijo mi tía hermione.

Esta bien pero cual canto-le pregunte.

La que quieras pero quiero que tengas la ayuda de tus primas-me dijeron.

Si-dije feliz, así que me fui con ellas y planeamos una canción y nos paramos enzima de la piscina con un hechizo de mi padre estábamos flotando enzima del humo, las luces se apagaron y nos iluminaron a nosotras 4 acatando la mirada de todos.

Tome el micrófono y mire asia enfrente.

Mientras mi mente viaja donde tu estas mi padre grita otra vez-dije yo feliz mirando a Katia que seguía de cantar.

Que me malgasto mi futuro y su paz con mi manera de ser-dijo ella aplaudiendo.

Los chicos se emocionaron y comenzamos a cantar haciéndolos cantar a ellos también y bailar.

Eran las once de la noche mi tío y padre y los demás tenían una sorpresa para yoshua.

Bien aquí tenemos el regalo especial-grite por el micrófono y entraron mis tíos con una mini cajita que le entregaron a yoshua que la miro fijamente, todos lo miraban.

Yoshua quito el moñito plateado y abrió la cajita negra, a yoshua se le iluminaron los ojos al ver lo que había dentro, ya hacia adentro una llave plateada con la empuñadura de piel era larga.

Yoshua miro a su mama y luego a su papa y los abrazo, el regalo era una camioneta larga negra lobo doble cabina con tumba burros plateada.

Después del relajo y agradecimientos continuo la fiesta.

Tenemos que estrenarla-dijo mi hermano a yoshua.

Lo se que tal si esta noche-dijo el-nosotros solos sin las chicas para atrapar a unas chicas por hay-dijo el.

Bien-dijo julios.

Pero no nos van a dejar-dijo james.

Haber como el hacemos pero tenemos que lograrlo-dijo Eduardo-hay que divertirnos.

La fiesta acabo con un movimiento de varitas todo quedo limpio las chicas y yo nos fuimos a mi cuarto, las chicas se quedarían a dormir hay.

A pedir permiso-dijo julios y los chicos se separaron así sus respectivos padres.

Padre-le dijo julios a draco su papa.

Si-dijo el subiendo las escaleras.

Me das permiso para salir un rato con los chicos en la camioneta de yoshua.

No-dijo el rápidamente.

Ándale papa déjame ir cuidare la camioneta-le decía yoshua a ron.

No-dijo el.

Vamos papa déjame ir-le decía james a harry.

Que no james-dijo el dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Por favor-le decía a rastras Eduardo a blaice.

Que no Eduardo-dijo el.

Los 4 padres y los 4 hijos se encontraron.

Por favor-dijeron a la vez todos.

Esta bein-dijeron los padres ya resignados.

Pero los queremos en casa a las 2 bein-dijo harry.

Que si a esa hora empieza lo beuno-dijo julios.

A las 3-dijo julios a draco.

A las 2-dijo el.

A las 3-dijo james.

A las 2-dijo blaice.

A las 4-dijo julios.

Bien a las 3-dijo harry ni un minuto menos o si no se las verán-dijo draco con una mirada severa.

Bien-dijeron todos.

Bien vallan a cambiarse y nos avisan cuando se vallan-dijo blaice.

Los chicos salieron como rallo a cambiarse y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaban bañados cambiados y perfumados.

Para eso si son rápidos-dijo draco.

Ya saben a las 3 ni un minuto mas-dijo harry.

Si lo sabemos-dijeron.

Los chicos salieron de la mansión potter las chicas dormían en la mansión malfoy así que no oyeron nada, los chicos subieron en la camioneta y la encendieron prendiendo el radio a todo lo que daba y abriendo ventanas, se encaminaron asía la ciudad.

A donde vamos-pregunto yoshua que estaba en el volante.

A una disco hay que divertirnos-dijo julios.

Si al life que esta en medio de la ciudad-dijo james.

Bien-dijeron todos menos Eduardo estaba callado.

Llegaron estacionaron la camioneta y se bajaron.

El cielo estaba negro con la luna llena en la parte mas alta del cielo, la luna iluminaba a las jóvenes que dormían en una cama amplia a excepción de una que no dormía estaba inquieta.

Que pasa janeth-le pregunto una joven que la vio preocupada.

Nada lili duerme-le dijo janeth en la que tomaba su collar en forma de nervios.

Los 4 jóvenes caminaban asía la disco que era un edificio de 5 pisos rodeado de puros cristales que se veían las personas bailando con las luces de colores y con las bebidas en mano.

Uy miren-dijo julios mirando a 4 jovencitas que estaban en la puerta de la discoteca.

Lo se-dijo yoshua acatando la mirada de las jovencitas, que entraron a la disco entre risas picaras.

Que pasa Eduardo-le pregunto julios a el joven.

No me siento bien sin avisarle a janeth.

Oh por dios Eduardo solo te hiciste novio de mi hermana y se te quito lo vago-dijo julios.

Me decepcionas-dijo yoshua abrazándolo-vamos Eduardo solo es un día y nadie se enterara-dijo el entrando a la disco con los demás.

Julios se movía al ritmo de la música cuando entro.

Los chicos se pararon en la barra y salio el machismo de julios.

A que no conquistas a una de las 4 chicas que nos encontramos en la entrada-dijo julios mirando a Eduardo.

Eduardo lo pensó bien y sonrió.

Cuanto a que logro mas que conquistarla-dijo el mostrando su mano de trato a julios.

Perfecto-dijo el chocando la mano con julios.

Julios y Eduardo en competencia esto hay que verlo-dijo yoshua.

Julios pidió una bebida que tenia dos colores y una cereza flotando.

Eduardo tenia una cerveza en la mano y se fue a la pista estaba buscando con la mirada a la joven la encontró alado de una tina grande que estaba en medio, se acerco lentamente asía ella.

La chica se voltio y se encontró muy cerca del joven.

Hola-dijo Eduardo con una sonrisa tierna.,

Hola-dijo ella sonriendo.

Que linda es-dijo Eduardo en su mente viéndola de arriba asía abajo era rubia con ojos azules un cuerpo lindo, bestia una falda corta negra de tablones con un top rosita con brillantina en su cuerpo su pelo completamente lacio con brillantes, sus labios rosados con brillo transparente.

Quisieras bailar con migo-dijo el mostrando su mano.

Claro-dijo ella tomando la mano de Eduardo y se dirigieron a la multitud.

Julios tomaba demasiado y bailaba con una pelirroja de ojos azules que bestia un pantalón rasgado con una blusa ombliguera de tirantes rasgada de la espalda, la chica abrazaba a julios, a julios se le olvido todo y la empezó a besar.

Están preguntando que paso con yoshua y james bueno ellos andan en su onda yoshua esta con la morena de ojos cafés en el piso 2 y james baila con la aperlada en el piso 3 están todos por separado los 4 estaban un poco tomados menos james que el era el menor y el cerebro del grupo.

Eduardo miro a la rubia y la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al 5 piso llevando a la joven a uno de los sillones y se pusieron a platicar tomando bebidas eduardo no se dio cuenta por las bebidas que tenia enzima que le dio un anillo de oro blanco a la joven que tenia la serpiente de slytherin

La cosa se puso grave yoshua estaba enzima de la piscina con la morena casi desnudándose.

Yoshua ya vamonos-dijo james jalándolo.

No esto esta divertido dijo abrazando a la joven.

Son las 3:30 se nos hizo tarde nos mataran-dijo el.

Espérate tomate otra copa si-dijo yoshua.

No-dijo e-ire por julios-dijo el ojo verde encaminándose asía el joven que bailaba animadamente con la joven.

Julios nos vamos-le dijo james.

Espérate un rato james-le dijo julios.

Subió a ver a su ultima esperanza y vio algo que no se esperaba el joven de cabellos negros en pleno faje con la joven.

Creo que si janeth ve lo que le acaban de hacer a Eduardo seguro que lo mata o pero-dijo james.

James se sentó y espero un poco mas, cuando los chicos estaban en ya agotados salieron pero lo que no se imaginaban era que era ya muy tarde.

En la mansión malfoy.

Como le pudiste dar permiso malfoy-le decía una janeth muy enojada y preocupada a la vez.

Era cumpleaños de yoshua y los chicos estaban ilusionados-dijo el mirando la ventana no quería ver a su esposa ya la conocía demasiado cuando se enojaba.

Creo que no conoces muy bien a tu hijo –le dijo janeth.

Si y lo conozco muy bien-dijo en susurro draco.

Estas loco-le dijo una hermione enojada a ron.

Lo se-dijo el.

Como se te ocurrió dejar a tu hijo salir-le dijo ella enojada.

No me regañes soy su padre el tiene derecho a salir-dijo el.

Lo se pero no tan tarde y sabes como es el-dijo hermione inquieta caminando de un lado a otro con una tasa de café.

Es el menor de los 3 POTTER-le grito una ginny enfadada a harry.

Lo se pero se sabe cuidar es james-dijo harry mirando a su esposa desde el sillón el era el mas preocupado.

Si se que el es el que cuida a los mayores pero el dono la vagues tuya-dijo ginny.

No te preocupes no tardaran mucho en llegar-dijo harry.

Mas te vale-dijo ella.

Eso espero-dijo en susurro.

Son las 6 de la mañana y no llega tu hijo blaice-le grito una pansy enojada.

Lo se crees que no me e dado cuenta-dijo el , lo malo de las familias es que las esposas tienen un carácter y los hombres tienen que responder por ellos.

Si piensas que tu hijo se salva de esta estas muy equivocado-dijo ella .

Lo se-dijo el-en que problema nos han metido chicos-dijo el en susurro.

Como crees que voy a manejar yo tengo apenas14 años-a las afueras de la disco había dos peleas una entre yoshua y james a ver quien manejaba la camioneta y otra de haber quien gano de las chicas entre Eduardo y julios que estaban tomados asta atrás.

Al final quedaron empatados julios y Eduardo y si aunque tenga 14 años james conducir la camioneta era el que no había tomado mucho, los otros 3 iban dormidos en la camioneta con el aire encendido.

Primero dejaron a Eduardo a su mansión, el bajo de la camioneta y se encamino asía su casa abrió la puerta con las llaves que traía y entro las luces estaban apagadas Eduardo pensó que nadie se daría cuenta así que se dirigió a las escaleras hasta que.

A donde se supone que vas tan tranquilo-le pregunto una pansy cruzada de brazos recargada en una pared con unos ojos impulsivos y de enojo.

A mi cuarto-dijo el dando a ver que tenia unas copas de mas.

Donde se supone que estuviste estas horas-le pregunto blaice que lo miro.

Con los chicos en una disco-dijo el mirándolos.

Como se te ocurrió llegar tan tarde-le dijo pansy elevando la voz y acercándosele.

No grites madre me duele la cabeza-dijo el sentándose en las escaleras y agachando la mirada tenia sueño.

Eduardo vete a tu habitación hablaremos en la mañana-dijo blaice enojado y serio.

Por primera vez en su vida Eduardo le había tenido miedo a la voz de su madre y de su padre nunca le habían hablado de esa forma, Eduardo se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, en poco tiempo cerro sus ojos quedando completamente dormido.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la siguiente cuadra donde ya 3 mansiones los esperaban.

Quiero mi cuarto-decía un julios agotado.

Yo solo deseo que no nos maten-dijo james.

No te preocupes que puede pasar-dijo yoshua.

Yoshua weasley como pudiste hacer esto-dijo una hermione explosiva con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que su hijo le causo.

Pero..-dijo el pero fue interrumpido.

Yoshua vete a tu habitación hablaremos después-dijo un ron serio.

Si-dijo un yoshua triste no pensaba que esto se iría demasiado lejos.

James no quiero verte vete a tu habitación-le dijo una ginny enojada a su hijo.

James triste se fue a su habitación después de recibir casi un choro de reglas y la mirada de decepción de su padre.

Janeth no podía dormir tenia un presentimiento algo le estaba apunto de suceder a su hermano, lo malo de ser gemelos mellizos es que tienen conexiones.

Julios abrió la puerta, tenia ganas de vomitar y estaba mareado, una janeth veía a su hijo desde las escaleras sentada estaba desfajado botones de la blusa desabotonadas su cabello despeinado y con labial en sus mejillas.

Estuvo divertida tu noche-dijo janeth espantándolo.

Madre hip-dijo el con una sonrisa-si mucho hip-dijo el feliz moviéndose mareado.

Me decepcionaste julios-dijo janeth subiendo las escaleras sin poner atención a su hijo.

Julios se sintió culpable veía la cara decepcionada de su madre y no le agrado mucho, se fue directo a su habitación cansado se tiro boca abajo en su cama dejando la blusa tirada con los zapatos.

Julios se levanto gracias al sol que interrumpió su sueño, aunque no era muy temprano después de todo eran las 2 de la tarde, se levanto rascándose la cabeza y cerrados los ojos se dirigió a el baño.

Mientras que 4 parejas de adultos estaban reunidos en la cocina de la mansión malfoy, las tres damas estaban enojadas cruzadas de brazos con una taza de café en la mesa , los tres hombres callados detrás de ellas recargados.

Tan siquiera llegaron bien-dijo una ginny tomando un sorbo de la taza de café.

Si pero juro que de esta no se salvan-dijo una janeth enojada.

Mi amor no debes ser dura con ellos-dijo una draco acercándosele por detrás para abrazarla.

Malfoy no me toques-dijo una janeth parándose enojada-que gracias a ti y a tus amigos hicieron lo que hicieron-dijo ella.

Gracias a sus dones salieron como salieron-dijo una hermione enojada que se paro a dejar la taza en el lavadero.

No nos echen toda la culpa-dijo un ron un poco enojado.

Solo digo una cosa-dijo ginny mirándolos-ustedes serán los encargados de ponerles un castigo y no quiero que dure dos días si no bastantillo tiempo para que aprendan, con que me entere que fueron piadosos con ellos-dijo ginny apuntando con un dedo a harry que se hacia para atrás hasta topar con la pared-se las verán.

Buenos días-dijo un julios recién salido de la ducha el pelo aun goteaba traía una blusa celeste desabotonada con un pantalón de mezclilla que se dirigía el asía el refrigerador para abrirlo pero alguien lo cerro.

Por primera vez julios había visto la mirada furiosa de su padre y eso lo asusto.

Que pasa-dijo el alejándose y mirando a sus tíos que tenían la misma mirada.

Julios quiero que vallas por tus primos y diles que los queremos ver aquí en 20 minutos-dijo janeth con una mirada fulminante.

Si pero primero me dejas desayunar-dijo julios pero miro a su tia y no le agrado-bien ire por ellos-dijo el saliendo y encaminándose a la mansión de james en la cual abrió la puerta todo estaba en silencio así que subió a el cuarto de su primo y lo vio hay tirado en la cama aun vestido.

James-le dijo su primo recargado en la puerta le había echado un vistazo al cuarto y no estaba mal el chico si tenia toque de decoración el cuatro era azul oscuro con líneas blancas en las orillas, por todas partes había póster de quidditch de sus equipos favoritos en el techo estaban flotando snich con escobas sostenidas el closet blanco el baño entre otras cosas favoritas de el.

James-volvió a llamarle pero no contestaba el chico seguía en un profundo sueño.

POTTER-grito julios ya arto.

Que-dijo el de un salto del susto.

Tus padres los míos y de los que ya conoces están enojados por lo que paso anoche y nos quieren ver en 17 minutos en mi casa así que muévele o nos matan por que tienen unas caras-dijo el con una expresión de miedo-mejor apúrate les avisare a Eduardo y yoshua-dijo el saliendo del cuarto y encaminándose asía la salida con flojera y se dirigió a la otra mansión abrió la puerta de el cuarto de yoshua estaba lindo el cuarto no se puede negar era de color blanco con líneas negras y rojas en las orillas como adornos tenia patinetas patines entre otros equipos deportivos muggles que le gustaban su closet blanco en todo su cuarto fotos póster entre otras cosas colgados y pegados.

Ey yoshua levántate amigo que nos van a matar dentro de quince minutos-se apiado julios.

Julios deja dormir-dijo el joven que estaba acostado solo con unos bóxer negros.

Bueno no quisiera preocuparte pero tu padre nos va a matar dentro de quince minutos si no llegamos a mi casa tal vez nos saquen del quidditch-dijo el.

QUE-dijo el levantándose de salto.

Lo del quidditch era broma pero lo demás si es verdad así que apúrale voy por Eduardo dijo el saliendo corriendo de la mansión ya que la mansión de Eduardo estaba lejos(una cuadra jaja)

Janeth se levanto estirando sus brazos traía una blusilla de tirantes con un mini short se dirigió al sonido y lo encendió.

Ya era común que no lo hiciera-dijo Katie levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al baño pero janeth entro primero, así que se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y callo enzima de lili.

Katia levántate me aplastas-dijo ella quejándose.

No peso-dijo ella.

Eso es lo que crees-dijo jade que se levantaba lentamente tallándose los ojos y abriéndolos.

Que aremos hoy chicas-pregunto Katie sentándose en la cama y mirándolas.

Es domingo que podremos hacer-pregunto.

Preparar maletas chicas que el miércoles nos vamos a la playa-dijo janeth saliendo empapada del baño.

Pero que rápida-dijo jade.

Lo se-dijo janeth dirigiéndose al closet para escoger su ropa.

Julios entro al cuarto de Eduardo que tenia encendido el sonido bajo a el igual que julios le fascinaban tocar la guitarra eléctrica tenia postres de sus grupos favoritos el cuarto era uno de los favoritos de julios ya que encontrabas todo tipo de cosas hay desde los cd mas recientes de sus grupos hasta un preservativo así que julios sonrió y se fue directo al sonido y le subió a todo lo que daba levantando al ojo negro.

Que te pasa tío por dios-dijo el que se encontraba en el suelo.

Jaja Eduardo jaja te caíste genial-dijo un julios que se reía a carcajadas de su amigo.

Bien ya lograste levantarme si eso querías que quieres-dijo el levantándose.

Nuestros padres están furiosos y nos esperan en mi casa enojados creo que de esta no nos salvamos-dijo julios-nos quieren en-dijo el mirando su reloj- 7 minutos así que apúrale.

Julios se fue, Eduardo lo miro saliendo el sabia bien cuando se enojaban sus padres.

Creo que lamentare haberlo hecho-dijo el mirándose al espejo tenia marcas en el cuello de la rubia con la que había salido en la noche, se dirigió rápido a ducharse.

Janeth se cambiaba animada y le dio un mareo en la que se sostuvo de la silla.

Estas bien-le pregunto katie.

Si estoy bien-dijo ella(que pasa se dijo ella)

Las chicas se quedaron en el cuarto en la computadora de janeth haber quien de los chicos de la escuela entraban.

Bien voy abajo aurita regreso-dijo janeth saliendo del cuarto y iba bajando las escaleras y noto a Eduardo extraño en la cual entro a la sala y su tío harry serraba las puertas así que se acerco a oír.

Saben por que están aquí verdad-dijo una janeth mirando a los chicos que estaban todos sentados en un sillón con las cabezas gachas.

Si-dijeron todos.

Como se les ocurrieron llegar a esas horas y no avisaros-dijo hermione elevando la voz.

Les pudieron pasar algo-dijo ginny.

Usaríamos la magia-dijo Eduardo parándose enojado, salio el típico macho.

Los expulsarían aun no tienen la edad para usarla en este mundo-dijo hermione.

Tenemos edad de salir y llegar tarde-dijo julios.

Lo sabemos pero avisen-dijo ginny.

Ya no tenemos que avisar-dijo yoshua.

Mientras no tengan la mayoría de edad si-dijo janeth elevando la voz.

Julios miraba a su padre para que lo sacara de esta pero vio que su rostro lentamente se agacho.

Si piensan que así se quedara todo están equivocados-dijo janeth dirigiéndose a la puerta, janeth la hija se asusto y se movió de hay, su mama y sus tias salieron enojadas del lugar y se pudo de nuevo tras la puerta.

En la sala invadía un silencio total hasta que draco hablo.

Nos han decepcionado les brindamos nuestra confianza y ustedes la tiraron a la basura fácilmente-dijo draco caminando de un lado a otro.

Pero padre-dijo julios parándose para defenderse.

Pero nada julios tu madre y tus tías tiene razón de esta no se salvan-dijo esta vez harry enojado-no pensé que desobedecieran nuestras ordenes-dijo harry.

Padre no queríamos pero se nos fue el tiempo-dijo james.

Silencio james-dijo harry.

No padre es verdad llegamos tarde no obedecimos pero que teníamos que celebrar y divertirnos-dijo el harry se sorprendió de su hijo.

Solo dénos el castigo y ya –dijo Eduardo.

Si solo piensan que va a ser un castigo ni lo sueñen van a ver mas no solo uno-dijo balice.

Primero yoshua las llaves-dijo ron.

Pero..-trato el.

Pero nada dámelas-dijo ron enojado, su hijo se paro y le dio las llaves de la camioneta.

Eduardo-dijo balice.

Padre no podrías..-dijo el tratando de conservar las llaves.

No dámelas-dijo el, Eduardo triste les dio las llaves a su padre.

Julios no se quedo atrás el también se despidió de su carro.

Aran las labores de las 4 mansiones aparte de servirnos a nosotros.

Eso es una abuso-dijo james.

Se lo merecen-dijo harry.

No irán al viaje del miércoles-dijo ron.

Pero lo hemos esperado por un año-dijo yoshua parándose enojado.

Ni modo-dijo draco.

Cuando empezamos a hacer los deberes dijo julios rendido.

De partir de aurita así que dos de ustedes a cortar césped y los otros dos a limpiar las mansiones.

Janeth se decepciono de los chicos mas de su novio como no le aviso, janeth se movió y se escondió detrás de las puertas del comedor y vio a Eduardo saliera con los chicos, janeth abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo que veía Eduardo traía una blusa negra de tirantes gruesos con un pantalón de mezclilla su cuello tenia motas de color moradito unas dos para ser exactos.

No-dijo ella en susurro y cuando salieron subió a su habitación corriendo.

Que pasa dijeron las chicas.

Que coraje-dijo ella golpeando la pared y lastimándose la mano-au-dijo ella con dolor.

Que paso por que te enojaste-le pregunto katie.

Los chicos anoche se fueron de parranda y acaban de ser castigados no irán al viaje y aran las labores de las mansiones y les quitaron los carros y para el colmo-dijo janeth enojándose mas-acabo de ver salir a Eduardo y tenia chapetones en el cuello-dijo janeth enfadada.

Pero que entupidos-dijo lili enojada.

Voy a terminar con Eduardo-dijo janeth.

Pero janeth van a cumplir un año-dijo katie.

Lo se pero nadie me engaña-dijo janeth viendo por la ventana.

Las chicas se fueron a sus casas.

Eran las 8 de la noche janeth estaba sentada en la orilla de la alberca de su mansión mojando sus pies estaba triste decepcionada del hombre que amaba, sintió que alguien se acercaba y supo quien era.

No me toques-le dijo janeth a Eduardo.

Que pasa amor-le dijo el extraño.

Que pasa y ahora lo preguntas-dijo ella mirando las luces de la alberca-oí todo lo que paso en la sala, por que no me dijiste nada-dijo janeth parándose.

No me dio tiempo-dijo el.

Perfecto-dijo janeth-aquí terminamos Eduardo-dijo ella apunto de derramar una lagrima pero su orgullo no la dejo.

Pero por que-dijo el impresionado.

Por esto-dijo janeth poniendo una mano en el cuello del joven dando a mostrar las manchas.

Estaba borracho no sabia..-dijo el antes de ser interrumpido.

Eso es lo que dicen todos, no te creo Eduardo perdí la confianza que te tenia-dijo ella mirándolo y retirándose.

Janeth-dijo el pero ella no se paro lo ultimo que oyó fue que le timbraba el teléfono a ella.

Bueno-dijo ella sollozando.

Janeth estas llorando-le pregunto eliuth.

eliuth quiero verte vienes por mi-le pregunto.

Si dime donde vives-le pregunto.

En las mansiones privadas segunda cuadra 5 casa es blanca con verde pastel a las orillas.

Perfecto te veo en 20 minutos-dijo el.

Si-dijo ella, janeth colgó y entro llorando a la mansión y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, entro y se tiro en su cama, y lloro como nunca lo había hecho después, se levanto seco sus lagrimas y se cambio rápidamente oyó el claxon del carro de eliuth y bajo rápidamente.

Al rato vuelvo-dijo janeth.

A donde vas-pegunto su mama.

Voy con una amigo a dar la vuelta no llegare tarde mas a tardar las 12 y si madre te hablare-dijo ella saliendo y abriendo las puertas de la mansión y se encontró con eliuth afuera de su carro deportivo plateado, el joven abrió la puerta de la joven y la cerro depuse de haber entrado ella.

Gracias-dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

Iban por las calles eliuth estaba inquieto por preguntarle que le pasaba hasta que se atrevió.

Janeth-le dijo el la chica miraba asía enfrente triste.

Si-dijo ella sin ponerle atención.

Que te pasa por algo me hablaste-dijo el y miro a la joven tenia los ojos llorosos-dime dijo el deteniendo el coche en la esquina de un parque que estaba iluminado tiernamente.

Eduardo me engaño-dijo ella en voz cortante por las lagrimas-no me aviso k iba a salir me entere hoy en la mañana porque fueron castigados por llegar a las 6 de la mañana vi. en su cuello…-dijo ella antes de ser interrumpida.

No continúes si no quieres-dijo el mirando a la joven que cerraba sus ojos y corrían lagrimas sobre sus mejillas.

No sabes cuanto lo detesto-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tal vez fue un error u algo-dijo el para consolarla.

No, lo dudo-dijo ella mirando al joven a los ojos.

Janeth esto tiene que tener una explicación-dijo el-

si pero no lo deje que me explicara-dijo ella.

Bien para que te olvides un rato de el que tal si vamos a una disco-dijo el.

Si-dijo ella y fueron a una disco muy linda era sencilla por fuera pero por dentro era una maravilla luces de colores botellitas en formas de triángulos círculos etc. era muy divertido.

Quieres bailar-le pregunto eliuth.

Claro-dijo ella y vio que el le tomaba la mano y se dejo llevar.

La música era su pasión aparte de cantarla y tocarla, janeth se dejo llevar con el rito de la música y comos e movía eliuth no lo asía mal, eran las 11 de la noche janeth estaba abrazada de eliuth con las canciones lentas el humo los envolvía las luces los iluminaban janeth apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y se movían de un lado a otro.

Julios limpiaba la casa estaba cansado paso por el cuarto de su hermana y no la vio y fue abajo en donde estaban sus padres viendo películas de terror en la que estaban en un sillón abrazados.

Julios sonrió y empezó a decir booo.

Aaaaaaaah-grito su mama abrazando a draco fuertemente.

Julios que haces aquí-le dijo su padre con una sonrisilla.

Nada es que estaba limpiando y no vi a janeth en su cuarto y quería preguntar donde estaba-dijo el preocupado es normal en un hermano pero en el no.

Salio con una amigo de ella –dijo janeth asustada.

Adiós-dijo janeth la hija entrando por la puerta muy sonriente eran las 11:50 por un momento se le había olvidado Eduardo pero vio a julios y se lo recordó y cambio su rostro y sus padres lo notaron.

Hola-dijo janeth-buenas noches-dijo ella subiendo a su cuarto.

Voy a hablar con ella-dijo janeth su mama.

Janeth entro a su cuarto estaba oscuro dio un par de aplausos y se encendieron las luces del cuarto iluminando solo su cama, abrió su armario y saco su pijama y se cambio y se miro al espejo vio su cara triste y se fue a acostar, estaba apunto de cerrar sus ojos hasta que .

Janeth…hija-dijo su mama entrando al cuarto.

Si madre-dijo ella.

Estas dormida-pregunto.

No pasa-dijo janeth.

Que tienes hija-le preguntó su mama acariciando su cabellera.

Nada madre-dijo con la voz cortada por las lagrimas que salían en esos momentos.

Eduardo te hizo algo-le pregunto.

Si madre me engaño-dijo ella llorando.

Como que te engaño-dijo su mama preocupada.

Escuche todo lo que paso en la mañana y vi esas marcas en su cuello, el muy-se enojo janeth y respiro-se atrevió a estar con otra sabiendo que yo soy su novia-dijo janeth.

Janeth hija no te e platicado todo lo que tuvimos que pasar tu padre y yo para estar juntos-le pregunto su madre a ella.

No madre-dijo ella interesada.

Solo te diré que por esa pelea casi lo pierdo mis celos y mi orgullo me hicieron regresar a mi otro colegio, pero el amor lo cura todo draco fue hasta el colegio en donde estaba yo a buscarme y a pedirme perdón-dijo janeth.

Pero por que fue la pelea-dijo janeth viéndola.

Por un beso que le dio una joven de su casa que lo seguía y nos hacia la vida imposible para separarnos hasta intento matarme casi-dijo ella.

QUE-dijo janeth sorprendida.

Si lo que oíste-dijo janeth viendo a su hija.

Pero eso es mucho-dijo janeth.

Lo se y solo quiero decirte que si el te quiere dar una explicación acéptala dudo que el lo haya echo-dijo janeth la mama.

Si janeth hazle caso a mama-dijo julios recargado en la puerta-no había visto nunca a Eduardo así estaba muy deprimido y casi no hablaba se fue triste-dijo julios.

Cállate tu que apuesto que tu fuiste el de la idea-dijo janeth.

Cual idea de apostar con Eduardo haber quien conseguía una chica ese día si fui yo-dijo julios.

Entonces por tu culpa estoy peliada con el, estas muerto julios-dijo janeth saltando de la cama y yendo asía julios, en la que el salio corriendo del cuarto, pero fue atrapado por janeth y lo tumbo en la que ella quedo arriba de el y le empezó a pegar.

Por dios que tosca-dijo julios.

Eres un bruto-dijo janeth pegándole.

Basta janeth-dijo julios tomando de las muñecas a janeth lastimándola y poniéndola debajo de el en al que todo cambio.

Suéltame me lastimas-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Perdóname si, no pensé que pasaría todo esto estábamos borrachos janeth no sabíamos que hacer se nos salio todo de las manos-dijo el triste por ver a su hermana destrozada.

No sabes cuanto te detesto-le dijo janeth viendo al joven.

Janeth perdóname-dijo julios mirándola.

Draco iba subiendo las escaleras y los vio.

Que pasa aquí-dijo el mirando a sus hijos.

Papa julios me latida-dijo janeth con lagrimas en los ojos.

Julios quítate de enzima de tu hermana-dijo draco jalándolo de la camiseta.

Esta bien si a mí no me perdonas perdónalo a el, el no tiene la culpa-dijo julios.

Janeth se fue a su habitación oyendo lo que decía, cerro la puerta de un portazo y se acostó en su cama viendo al foto de Eduardo y de ella abrazados.

Un joven agotado estaba tumbado en su cama mirando el techo y con la música encendida estaba solo con unos pantalones puestos desabrochados sin blusa dando a ver la escultura del joven.

Janeth-dijo el viendo la foto de la joven.

Era martes día antes de irse de viaje y janeth bajaba las escaleras vio que los 4 chicos estaban en la sala viendo a sus 4 padres jugando Villar.

Janeth escucho que los chicos les rogaban a sus padre para ir al viaje con ellos.

Que no julios-dijo draco.

Que parte de están castigados no entendieron-dijo ron.

Pero-dijo Eduardo.

Pero nada-dijo balice.

Queremos ir-dijo james.

Mejor ni digan nada-dijo harry gritando por que había metido una.

Padre-dijo janeth entrando a la sala.

Si janeth-dijo viendo a su hija.

Eduardo la veía por detrás estaba muy linda ese día y no pudo evitar entristecerse.

Donde esta mama-pregunto ella viendo a los chicos y vio a Eduardo que tenia la cabeza gacha.

Esta con tus tías preparando todo para mañana-dijo draco jugando.

Padre los chicos no van-dijo janeth mirándolos.

No están castigados-dijo harry.

Vamos hermana convéncelos-dijo julios.

Pero tío harry sin ellos nos aburriremos en la playa-dijo janeth.

Eso es verdad-dijeron pensándolo.

Si es verdad-dijeron los 4 viéndolos.

Déjenos pensarlo y les diremos a las chicas haber que piensan y les diremos después-dijo blaice.

Bien-dijo janeth saludando a los chicos y retirándose.

A padre-dijo janeth-mirando por al puerta.

Si-dijo draco mirándola.

Mis maletas están en mi cuarto las bajas al rato-le dijo.

Por quien me tomaste niña-dijo draco jugando de nuevo.

Di que si solo es un movimiento de varita que te cuesta-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Esta bien-dijo el.

Janeth se le quedo mirando a los ojos de Eduardo y se voltio de volada y tomo las llaves, voy a la casa de la tia pansy papa al rato regreso-dijo janeth y salio de la casa.

Janeth llego a la casa de katie y entro a la casa y se encontró a su mama y a sus tías en la sala riendo por todas las cosas que habían hecho en la escuela a su edad.

Pero que locura que me enseñan-dijo janeth recargada en las puertas de la sala.

Su mama y sus tías brincaron del susto.

Janeth katie esta arriba sube-dijo pansy.

Gracias-dije y subí las escaleras entre al cuarto de mi prima y me encontré a las chicas en pleno empaque de maletas.

Este me fascina-dijo katie con un vestidito corto rosita muy lindo.

Perfecto-dijo jade.

Bien chicas listas-dije yo muy mona acostándome en la cama.

Si-dijeron las 3

Janeth-me dijo lili llamando mi atención.

Como estas con lo de ..-dijo ella pero se detuvo.

Eduardo-termine-quisiera regresar con el lo extraño mucho-dije yo mirándola.

Si el te pide perdón lo perdonarías-me pregunto jade.

Si lo quiero mucho-dije yo mirando la revista de katie.

Eran las 6 de la mañana todos estaban emocionados mas los hombres que a ultima hora si los habían dejado ir.

Era un día soleado el viento estaba leve el sol a todo el brillo yo caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión para dirigirme a la parte de abajo donde todos ya estaban, baje las escaleras viendo a toda la familia.

Lista janeth-me pregunto julios que estaba con los chicos muy emocionado.

Si.-dije yo saliendo de la casa y entrando a la camioneta de papa con las chicas.

Después de subir todas las maletas y entrar a los coches nos dirigimos al aeropuerto nos iremos de viaje a lo muggle así que nos fuimos, iba mirando por las ventanas pensando en Eduardo no me lo sacaba de la cabeza, hasta que mi celular me saco de mi nuve.

Bueno-dije yo y reconocí la voz.

Hola eliuth que tal-le dije.

Hola niña como estas-me pregunto.

Bien y tu-le pregunte.

Ando de viaje con mis amigos-dijo el.

Que padre yo aurita ando apunto de salir-dije.

Bueno cuídate mucho y te veo en hosmeade te hablo antes de ir quisiera encontrarme con tigo para tomar algo-me dijo.

Claro igual yo chao-dije.

Chao-me dijo el y colgué.

Quien era-me pregunto mi papa.

Eliuth una migo-dije yo y el se me quedo mirando.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y bajamos emocionadas mis padres bajaron las maletas con los chicos y las dirigieron a un aparato que las checaban y pasamos por el detector de metales, yo con mi celular mandándole mensajes a eliuth, estaba entretenida y choco con alguien miro asía arriba y era Eduardo, el me sonrió como nunca yo solo lo mire y me fui con las chicas.

Subimos al avión las 4 nos sentamos en una fila el viaje iba a ser largo y eso no era muy agradable así que me recosté en el asiento y me puse los audífono y escuche música quedándome dormida las chicas platicaban emocionadas, me levante y mire a la ventana me dolía un poco la cabeza y estaba mareada sentí que alguien me miraba y voltee y vi a Eduardo en la otra parte del avión los chicos estaban dormidos menos el, lo mire directamente a los ojos sentí como mi corazón latía, voltee y vi que las chicas no estaban, a donde fueron me pregunte, se me paro el corazón al ver como Eduardo se paraba y se acercaba a mi yo me sordie.

Janeth-me dijo el con esa voz que me mata.

Si-dije yo sin mirarlo.

Puedo hablar con tigo-me pregunto el tomando mi mano.

Claro-dije quitándola.

Janeth quiero que me perdones te juro que no paso nada yo te amo a ti y..no..se que ..aria sin ti-dijo el.

Esas palabras me convencieron se oían que eran sinceras.

Eduardo-dije mirándolo.

No hables-me dijo el poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios-solo responde-dijo el, mi corazón latía cada vez que el se me acercaba poco a poco, sentía su aroma que así que mi nube volviera el dolor de cabeza se fue y eso lo se, Eduardo se acercaba yo cerré mis ojos lentamente el se me acerco nuestros labios se acercaron y se tocaron, sentí que mi mundo regresaba, sentí como nuestros labios intercambiaban sentimientos entre otras cosas esto termino cuando.

Volvieron-dijo jade brincando.

Eduardo y yo nos miramos y sonreímos y el me tomo de la mano, jade se fue y Eduardo y yo nos quedamos dormidos el abrazándome.

Llegamos-dijo mi papa y todos bajamos los chicos nos vieron que estábamos juntos

Y empezaron a sonreír.

Milagro hermanita no quería ver así a mi amigo-dijo julios abrazándome.

A que gracioso-dije yo sonriente.

Eran las 9 de la noche se me izo eterno el viaje, íbamos por las calles de la ciudad era divina todos íbamos apretados en 2 camionetas, llegamos a el hotel mas grande que había visto era de color naranja con palmas enormes fuentes grandes de piedras con el agua en todo el camino luces en todas partes bien bajamos nos dieron nuestras habitaciones las chicas y yo estábamos en un cuarto con 2 camas matrimoniales cada quien, en segundos había ropa colgada entre otras cosas, como yo no soy investigadora así que abrí una puerta y camino por un mini pasillo de un metro y veo una sala enorme con una tele de pantalla plana con un mini bar. y luces en el techo había un sonido grande en la parte de la pared, había otra mini puerta y la abro y me recargo en una puerta que había hay y unas voces se me hacían conocidas.

Oh esto es genial-dije y me dirigí a la habitación.

Chicas nuestra habitaciones están conectada con la de los chicos-dije emocionada.

Que-dijeron todas.

Si miren vengan-dije y las lleva a la sala y después a la puerta y oímos a los chicos.

Que los asustamos-dije susurrándoles.

Si-dijeron.

Una…dos…tres-dije yo y las tres abrimos las puertas y vimos algo que era agradable y de risa.

Nos volteamos y estábamos riendo.

Estaban los 4 chicos 2 de ellos acostados la mayoría sin camisa y apunto de cambiarse estaban 2 de ellos julios y Eduardo acostados con los pantalones desabotonados, james sin blusa o el peques si que tiene cuerpo.

Que pasa mi amor-le dijo julios a lili que estaba roja de risa.

Nada-dijo ella resignándose y viéndolo y camino asía el acostándose alado de el.

Como entraron aquí-dijo Eduardo.

Por la puerta esta conectada a una sala y a nuestro cuarto.

uuuu-dijo yoshua cambiándose.

Yo me acosté alado de Eduardo abrazándolo.

A donde nos llevaran-pregunte tapándome con la colcha gruesa de color blanco con líneas de color oro ya que el aire estaba mega frió y soy un poco friolenta, Eduardo lo nota y me abraza.

Son las 9 de la noche a donde quieres ir-dijo mi hermano mirándome por el espejo.

No ce a cenar u a pasear-dije mirándolo.

Solo a ti se te ocurre-dijo el.

Si y-dije enojándome, siempre tiene una excusa para algo.

Basta de peleas vinimos a divertirnos –dijo lili k estaba sentada en un sillón que estaba alado de las camas.

Bien pero en que nos iremos-pregunto yoshua.

En la camioneta de papa-dijo janeth sin preocupación.

Pero aun estamos castigados-dijo james.

Pero nosotras no-dijo jade viendo el cuerpo de james.

Y las llaves no las tenemos-dijo Eduardo.

No te preocupes yo me encargo-dijo janeth levantándose y saliendo del cuarto como si nada y dejo pensativos a los que estaban adentro.

Toc toc

Janeth estaba enfrente de la suite 687 en donde sus padres se hospedaban.

Quien-pregunto la voz de su mama.

Yo mama abre-dijo janeth.

Su mama abrió janeth se quedo tonta a ver la habitación estaba rodeada de puras comodidades, una cama mega enorme con dorsales largos y una telita linda que caia del techo en la que el techo estaba lleno de espejos cortados muy lindos al igual que los closet sillones largos con varias teles un ventanal largo enfrente de la cama a vista de la playa entre otras cosas.

Madre me podrías prestar las llaves de la camioneta es que las chicas y yo queremos salir por cena-dije calmada para que me creyeran.

Pero no conoces la ciudad te perderías-dijo ella viendola.

No te preocupes lili trae un mapa y no estaremos lejos del hotel-dije yo para darle confianza.

Esta bien-dijo ella dándome las llaves.

Gracias-dije muy mona y me dirigí a la puerta.

A donde llevas las llaves de la camioneta janeth-me dijo mi papa cuando abrí la puerta.

Voy a cenar con las chicas no estaremos muy lejos chao-dije dándole un beso a mi papa en la mejilla , dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Iba caminado por el pasillo y sentí un pequeño mareo en la que me agarre de la pared mi mano derecha se me entumió, actué como si nada y me dirigí a la habitación 205 en donde estaban todos.

Entre como si nada y todos me miraron yo enseñe las llaves y todos salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la planta baja íbamos todos saturados en el elevador, yo iba tomada de la mano de Eduardo los recepcionistas nos vieron a los ocho que subíamos a la camioneta de nuestros padres.

Abrieron el quema cocos y todas las ventanas, pusimos un disco de los míos y le subimos a todo e íbamos bien monos por las calles Eduardo y yo íbamos en la parte de atrás julios y lili mero enfrente ya que julios conducía james y jade en medio con yoshua y katie que iban baile y baile, yo por lo tanto estaba en un asunto con Eduardo.

Bien chicos a donde vamos-pregunto julios, no supe si era a mi.

Chicos-dijo de nuevo mirando por el retrovisor.

A donde sea-dije interrumpiendo mi pequeño beso con Eduardo, estaba rico y todo eso, espera sigamos con la historia, al final fuimos a un restaurante que estaba lindo, bajamos del auto y entramos al restaurante era lindo era todo hecho de piedra y con orificios de cristales que tenían focos de colores a dentro era todo un arte el techo era igual pero con mas luces nos sentamos en unas sillas de piedra que eran para dos personas cada una, después sentados vimos lo que había de comida y pedimos cócteles entre otras cosas.

Chicos vuelvo en seguida-dije dándole un beso rosado a Eduardo, las chicas se pararon con migo y nos dirigimos al baño era todo un arte si se que se preguntan los baños también eran de piedra que imaginación son normales jaja bueno sigamos yo me estaba maquillando muy cómodamente y mi querida prima katie me enseña a mi y a lili un condón para hombre.

Y que-dije yo viéndolo.

No quieres uno –me dijo katie.

Para que-dije.

Obvio que para que no me digas que te portaras bien en estas vacaciones tenemos una habitación conectada a la de los hombres tenemos 17 años, y unos novios que mejor no te digo-dijo ella jugando con el plastiquito entre sus dedos.

Bien será divertido-dijo lili.

LILI-dije impresionada de la mister cerebrito, aunque no lo crean la hija de los potter si es inteligente y lo saco de su madre y lo aventurero como mostramos es de su padre.

Cálmate janeth no pasara nada no se nota que seas una malfoy-dijo lili.

Mejor cállense-dije arrebatando uno de los sobrecitos a katie.

Así se habla compañera-dijo abrazándome y salimos las 4 de el baño, yo caminaba asía la mesa y topo con una persona que casi caigo al piso pero el me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo asía el.

Lo siento-dije yo sin mirar al joven.

No te preocupes janeth estoy bien-dijo el joven, espera esa voz se me ase muy conocida.

Eliuth-dijo ella mirando al joven de cabellos dorados, y lo abrazo.

El la cargo dándole una vuelta-Eduardo miro todo desde la mesa y se paro celoso.

Cálmate-le dijo yoshua.

Que haces aquí-le pregunto janeth emocionada.

De vacaciones con mis amigos-dijo el apuntando al carro de afuera habían 3 jóvenes muy apuestos que janeth ya conocía todos revenclaw con cervezas en mano.

Genial en que hotel te hospedas-pregunto janeth.

La verdad estamos en una mansión en la colina de la playa es del papa de Alan.

Wow-dijo janeth-bueno te hablo después que Eduardo nos vio y tiene una cara-dijo ella.

Ya se reconciliaron por lo que veo-dijo el viéndola feliz.

Si-dijo con una sonrisa.

Que bien, bueno yo también me voy-dijo el besándola en la mejilla.

Chao-dijo ella con un saludo y se encamino asi la mesa.

Que-dijo ella al ver las caras de todos menos de las chicas que estaban emocionadas.

Solo es un amigo-dijo janeth de nuevo.

Mas te vale-dijo julios cruzado de brazos.

A mi me vale lo que piensen yo se que es verdad-dije saliendo del restaurante.

Mi amor yo confió en ti-dijo Eduardo.

Gracias-dije volteando a verlo y sonriéndole.

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana una janeth mama preocupada hablaba a la habitación 205 pero nadie le contestaba.

Draco amor-lo movió de la cama janeth.

Que pasa-dijo el soñoliento.

Tu hija no a llegado de cenar y son las 4:30 de la madrugada y creo que se fueron con los chicos por que tampoco contestan en su habitación.

Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparnos-dijo draco.

Se que no pero ya se tardaron-dijo janeth.

No te preocupes amor están bien-dijo el durmiendo de nuevo y janeth se acostó alado de el apagando la luz con un aplauso.

Janeth y las chicas cayeron rendidas en las camas después de ir a una discoteca toda la santa noche los chicos estaban crudos y se quedaron dormidos en instantes.

Jueves 16 de agosto nuestro segundo día en las playas de Acapulco se que se me había pasado decir los detalles pero bueno.

Me despierto las chicas aun siguen dormidas entro al baño y lleno la tina que esta hay, salgo nuevamente y abro el closet miro que me pondré tome lo primero que me gusto y mi traje de baño y entro al baño nuevamente, me desvisto y entro a la tina de burbujas me relajo por un momento y juego con las burbujas cierro mis ojos y entra la imagen de Eduardo en mis pensamientos pero me interrumpió un dolor de cabeza y nuevamente se me entumió la mano derecha.

Que me pasa-se pregunta janeth.

Salgo vestida del baño y prendo el sonido del cuarto y las chicas se mueven molestas.

Ya levántense venimos a divertirnos no a dormir-dijo janeth pintándose.

Abro mi bolsa y veo lo que me dio katie el día anterior pienso bien cuando lo veo, soy aventurera de muchas cosas pero eso era un paso muy grande y yo amaba a Eduardo sonrió y me miro al espejo, esta sonrisa no se ve muy a menudo así que aprovechare lo que siento y lo are.

Las chicas se levantaron y salimos las 4 a dar un paseo ya que había diferentes puestos de artesanías por todas partes, supusimos que los chicos aun seguían dormidos así que salimos.

Draco vio a su esposa que estaba en traje de baño.

Amor que sexy-dijo el abrazándola por detrás.

Que tal si al rato vamos a la playa-dijo ella besándolo.

Bien-dijo el entrando al baño.

Potter-le llamo ginny que estaba en el baño probándose los trajes de baño.

Que pasa amor-dijo el estaba embobado con la tele.

Comos e me ve esto-dijo ella saliendo del baño con un biquini rojo muy lindo.

Preciosos amor-dijo harry que se le caían las gafas al verla.

Hermione ron blaice y pansy bajan las escaleras para ir al restaurante a desayunar.

Uy hermione –dijo harry al ver a la joven que solo traía un biquini rosa con un mini short de mezclilla con unas sandalias y un sostén rosita lindo.

Potter quita tus ojos de mi mujer-dijo ron enojado.

No te preocupes ron no pasa nada-dijo hermione sonrojada.

Que lindas se ven hoy todas pero que les da por ponerse esas cosas en publico-dijo blaice.

Son trajes de baño tonto y estamos en una playa eso es lo que se usa-dijo pansy.

Exacto-dijo janeth llegando con draco tomados de la mano.

Bien y a donde nos llevaran-pregunto ginny.

Quieren ir a dar una vuelta y luego a la playa-pregunto harry.

Beuna idea dijo janeth.

Perfecto-dijo draco.

Hola mama-dijo janeth a su mama-aquí tienes-dijo entregándole las llaves.

A que hora llegaron janeth-pregunto su mama-draco no había visto a su hija o si no ,no salía del hotel pero sus tíos ya la vieron.

A las 4:30 por-dijo ella como si nada esperaba a las chicas que bajaran de la habitación.

Por es muy tarde niña-dijo ginny.

Lo se tia pero los chicos iban con nosotros aparte estamos de vacaciones-dijo jade, un ron casi se caía de la silla al ver a su hija.

Aparte no es para tanto-dijo lili.

O por dios-dijo harry.

No an visto a los chicos-pregunto katie.

No-dijeron las mamas.

Jade tu no sales así afuera-dijeron enojados.

Pero por que-dijo ella enojada.

No te vez no traes casi nada puesto.

Padre es lo que se usa en una playa aparte mama también trae uno-dijo ella defendiéndose.

Déjala ron no pasa nada-dijo ginny.

Draco no sabia nada estaba ocupado con su teléfono.

Lili no sale asi-dijo harry.

Si sale-dijo ginny defendiendo a su hija.

Katie no sale y ya-dijo balice.

Cuanto a que si sale-dijo pansy amenazadoramente.

Draco di algo-dijo ron en defensa para que lo ayudara.

Que pasa-dijo el.

Mira a tu hija y veraz-dijo harry.

Draco miro a su hija y se paro rápidamente.

vete a poner algo mas enzima quieres-dijo el empujándola al elevador para que fuera a su habitación.

Lo siento padre pero ya me tengo que ir las chicas y yo vamos de compras-dijo ella dándole un beso su papa y saliendo de el hotel con las otras 3 chicas.

Pero que educación le as dado a tu hija-le dijo un draco enojado a janeth.

Le e dado la necesaria para que se defienda sola-dijo ella.

Ya nos vamos o nos vamos a quedar aquí platiando-dijo una pansy cansada.

Ya vamonos dijeron los hombres.

Las 4 chicas iban caminando por el centro comercial con sus trajes de baño puestos janeth con un traje rosa lindo con rayitas blancas con una falda blanca de telita transparente a la cadera, jade con un traje amarillo lindo con un moñito blanco en medio lindo con un short de mezclilla, katie con un traje negro con las orillas blancas con un poco de brillantitos y con una minifalda de mezclilla, y lili con un traje de baño rojo con un pantalón pescador corto de mezclilla roto.

Las chicas caminaban por el centro y janeth se paro en una tienda.

Janeth cariño dime que no estas pensando en eso-dijo lili.

Si me apoyas verdad-le pregunto.

Claro-dijo katie.

Vamos-dijo jade.

Esto esta mal-dijo lili.

Entra-dijo katie al jalar a lili asía adentro de la tienda.

Cuanto cobran por uno de esos-dijo janeth al preguntar por un Persia de ombligo que eran como cristales cayendo en pico muy lindos.

10 dollar-dijo el.

Yo quiero uno-dijo jade-pero quiero esa estrella-dijo ella.

Pasa por aquí-dijo el joven y la dirigió a una habitación con un joven muy apuesto.

Yo quiero ese el que dije-dijo janeth.

Pasa por aquí-dijo otro joven apuesto y janeth sonrió.

Katie escogió una luna con estrellitas de cristal-entro con las chicas lili era la ultima así que escogió uno lindo todas se lo ponen o ninguna.

Las chicas estaban enzima de una camilla sentadas separadas un metro cada una.

Dolerá-pregunto lili.

No-dijo el joven.

Janeth miraba las agujas y se arrepintió de eso, su mayor temor eran las agujas.

Que tienes-le pregunto el joven al ver que temblaba.

Es que no me gustan las agujas-dijo ella temblando.

Te gusta la música-le pregunto.

Me fascina-dijo ella.

Bueno ponte esto y cierra tus ojos no pasa nada e imagínate que no hay nada-dijo el.

Bien-dijo ella se puso la música a todo el volumen y cerro su ojos, sintió como le estiraban tantito el ombligo.

Se me ve bien-pregunto janeth 5 minutos después de temblar y pagar el arete.

Se nos ve liadísimo-dijo katie.

Mi papa me va a matar-dijo lili.

Que pasara es solo un castigo o un regaño-dijo jade jugando con su arete.

Bien chicos levántense-decía un julios con una toalla enredada en su cadera, había salido de la ducha.

No grites me duele la cabeza-dijo Eduardo tapándose hasta la cabeza.

No seas así Eduardo levántate no seas flojo-dijo julios cambiándose de ropa.

Eduardo se levanto de la cama con flojera y vio en el peinador de su amigo un condón.

Para k los quieres-pregunto Eduardo tomando los piquetitos.

Para nada-dijo julios peinándose, o despeinándose bien dicho.

Entonces no los utilizas-dijo el.

No-dijo julios pensando en por que tantas preguntas-por que.

Por que yo usare uno-dijo el entrando al cuarto de baño.

QUE-dijo julios.

Que de que yo lo usare-dijo el desvistiéndose adentro.

Con que te atrevas a hacerle daño a janeth te mato zabinny-dijo el golpeando la puerta y terminando de despertar a un soñoliento yoshua y a un adolorido james.

No pasara nada julios yo la amo y ella a mi nos demostraremos amor-dijo el.

Ya te dije-dijo julios amenazadoramente.

Las chicas caminaban rumbo a un restaurante o a una cafetería.

Buenas tardes que desean-dijo una joven mesera.

Buenas tardes yo quiero una limonada y fruta por favor-dijo janeth.

Yo una ensalada y un vaso con agua-dijo katie.

Yo un lonche y un refresco-dijo jade.

Yo un helado de fresa –dijo lili.

Bien aurita se lo traigo-dijo la mesera retirándose.

Y que aremos aurita-pregunto katie viéndose en un espejo que había sacado de su bolsillo.

Que tal si vamos a hotel por los chicos y paseamos un rato en la playa-dijo janeth.

Janeth traemos trajes de baño, nuestros padres pueden estar por hay y vernos y no quiero una regañada aurita-dijo lili.

Lili querida hay una posibilidad de mil en que nuestros padres estén aurita en el hotel ellos tienen otras cosas que hacer-dijo jade recibiendo el lonche y el refresco.

Eso si-dijo katie comiendo ya.

Janeth se quedo pensando tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza, lo que le pasaba a menudo los mareos el dolor de cabeza y el entumecimiento de su mano entre otras cosas.

Janeth-le hablo katie pero no respondió.

Janeth querida-dijo lili.

Esperen yo le hablo-dijo jade y grito-MALFOY

Que no grites-le dijo janeth mirándola y mirando a la gente que las vieron.

En que piensas-pregunto lili.

En como lo va a hacer con Eduardo-dijo katie.

Que solo te interesa el sexo-le pregunto janeth enojada.

No pero solo estoy emocionada-dijo ella.

Cuando estés con yoshua lo sentirás no me presiones a mi-dijo janeth tomando el tenedor y comiendo fruta.

Los chicos caminaban por el centro comercial para ver que veían mientras una cruda se bajaba.

Que tal si le damos una sorpresa a las chicas-dijo julios apuntando a una tienda.

Bien-dijo yoshua y los demás sonrieron.

Las chicas terminaron de comer si se podría decir y se dirigieron platicando animadamente asía el hotel entraron y no vieron a sus padres por suerte pidieron la tarjeta de la habitación y se acostaron un rato.

Janeth camino y paso por la puerta y se fue a la sala prendió la tele tomo un bote de agua y se sentó cómodamente en el sillón largo, vio que katie se dirigía a la habitación de los hombres pero entro después a la sala pasando cómodamente y diciendo.

Los chicos no estas-dijo ella y se dirigió a nuestra habitación.

Tarde en morfatiar lo que dijo.

Quedije depuse parándome rápidamente y dirigiéndome a la habitación de ellos.

En donde estarándijo lili entrando a la sala.

No se pero no nos quedaremos esperando aquí quiero salirdije como si nada y Salí de la habitación seguida de las chicas, íbamos bajando las escaleras cuando vimos que entraban muy monos.

Yo baje las escaleras rápidamente y me dirigí a Eduardo y abrí mucho los ojos al ver lo que tenia en su rostro.

Que fue esodije al verlo.

Esta lindo te gustame dijo el muy descarado.

Lo mire detenidamente mientras las otras chicas estaban en una situación igual me alejo de el lo miro de arriba asía abajo se veía sexy no se le puede negar mi novio es el mas guapo de todos.

No podría decir que no te vez muy sexydije al verlo de nuevo en su cera izquierda en la esquina tenia un arete con dos argollitas se veía lindo el chico.

Enseriodijo el tomándome por la cintura y acercándome a el.

Sidije y el me beso.

Te vez bienle dijo una lili a un julios sonriente que traía un arete de argolla en la oreja izquierda.

Gracias amordijo el besándola.

Dime que tu no te pusiste nadale dijo una jade a un james que sonreía picadamente.

Por que te diría que no, no me puse algo grave y espero que te gustedijo el sacando su lengua una pequeña bola de villar del numero 8 ya hacia en su lengua.

O por diosdijo jadeimpresionada pero ala vez feliz por el chico se veía bien.

Que pasadijo janeth acercándosele.

Miradijo jade apuntando a james.

Quedijo lili viendo a su hermano menor.

Su lenguadijo jade.

Que pasa con elladijo katie.

James saco la lengua y mostró lo que tenia.

Te va a matar papadijo lili.

Si a mi me mata a ti también que piensas que no te vi lo que traías en el ombligo ja soy un potter veo tododijo levantando un poco la blusa que traía.

Jamesdijo ella sonrojada.

Amor que sexy te vesle dijo un julios impresionado y cariñoso.

Graciasdijo ella dejándose abrazar por el.

Y tu que te pusiste amorle pregunto katie a yoshua.

Yoshua le mostró su brazo en la que en el mero músculo tenia dibujado unas flamas negras muy lindas delgadas se le iban bien.

Uuuudijo ella viéndolo.

Ustedes no se quedaron atrás verdaddijo Eduardo mirado el estomago de su novia.

Nodijo ella sonrojada.

En que no se quedaron atrásdijo hermione llegando con todos los padres.

En nada madredijo janeth preocupada.

Julios que traes en tu orejadijo la mama de janeth acercándosele a su hijo enojada.

Una argolla madredijo el nervioso por la reacción de su madre.

Ya se que es una argolla pero quien te dio permiso de tenerladijo ella enojada.

Lo siento madre solos e diodijo el sonriente.

Y tu como se te ocurriódijo pansy agarrando del brazo a su hijo.

Eduardo solo sonrió.

Déjalos pansy se ven biendijeron los chicos divertidos por detrás.

James que te hiciste tu hijole pregunto un harry que reía de ganas por la cara de su esposa.

Espero que nadadijo ginny acercándosele a su hijo.

Nada madredijo el arrastrando las palabras para que no lo viera.

Por que hablas asíle pregunto ella.

Nada mas dijo el.

Saca la lengua jamesdijo ginny.

James miro a su madre y saco la lengua casi se desmaya al ver la bola de villar.

Eso es genialdijo un blaice.

BLAICEgritaron todas las mamas.

Que se ve biendijo harry.

Es lo que le enseñan a sus hijosdijo hermione enojada al ver el tatuaje de yoshua.

Lo aprendieron de los mejores deben sentirse orgullosasdijo draco.

No me impresiona que lo aya sacado de tidijo janeth viendo a su esposo.

Y todos los hombres sonrieron.

Lo bueno que las chicas no sacaron nada de ustedesdijo hermione.

Las chicas dieron un paso asía atrás y sonrieron como angelitos.

O sidijo una ginny mirando a su hija.

No dijimos nadadijo janeth.

Hija te conozco bien demasiado para creerlo yo misma aparte cuando te miro se ve rápidamente que traes otra cosadijo ella.

No te puedo mentir tan fácil verdaddijo janeth asustada pro la reacción que fuera a tomar su madre.

A tu padre si pero a mi nodijo el la mirando a su hija.

Janeth mirando a otro lado subió su blusa un poco, y espero a que gritara su mama.

Que lindo estadijo ella acercándosele.

Quedijo janeth impresionada eso la relajo un poco.

Esta lindo aparte tu si te pusiste algo decente en un lugar que muy poco se vedijo mirando a julios.

Las chicas mostraron sus ombligos perforados a sus padres y tuvieron una reacción estable.

Llevamos una semana en este hotel hemos ido cada rato a las playas a todos lados no hemos hecho nada emocionante con los chicos dijo katie cambiándose de ropa y poniéndose su traje de baño.

26 de agosto el sol estaba brillando a todo lo que daba el aire fresco se sentía en la playa y en el hotel las chicas felices por las vacaciones que temíamos, se la pasaban a cada rato con los chicos nunca nos separábamos eso era lo malo, pero janeth ya estaba aburrida de estar solo beso y beso con Eduardo ella quería algo mas.

Después de todo lo voy a usardijo sacando se su bolso el piquetito.

Enseriogritaron todas a la vez.

Estoy aburrida quiero algo de accióndijo ella.

Pero tu lo empezaraspregunto jade.

Tal vez el veo en sus ojos que quiere y los chicos también así que haber que pasadijo ella.

Voy con mama las veo en la noche en la alberca del hotel dije saliendo del cuarto y me dirijo a la suite de mis padres, mi novio y mi hermano y los demás se fueron a dar una vuelta por el villar del hotel.

Toc-toc

Pasedijo mama.

Que pasa janeth no muy común mente me vienes a visitardijo su mama amarrando el sostén del traje de baño.

Que sexy madre papa y tu quieren hacer otro hermanito para julios y para midije bromeando y brincando a la cama.

No juegues janethdijo su mama mirándola por el espejo con una sonrisa en su caray si fuera quedijo ella.

No me molestaríadijo janeth.

Madre quiero hablar con tigo pero a solas y papapregunto.

En el bañodijo ella.

Papa aproximadamente toda su vida la pasa en el baño verdaddijo el.

Se esta duchandodijo ella.

A biendijo janeth.

Y de que quieres hablar con migodijo su mama mirándola.

De tu primera vezdijo ella sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos,

Janeth la mama casi se desmaya al oir eso de los labios de su hija pensaba que su hijo seria el primero en preguntarle pero se equivoco.

Draco amor voy a salir con janeth a dar un paseo te veo con los demás en la albercadijo ella.

Si cuidado con los hombresdijo el.

Jajadijeron las dos saliendo de la habitación.

Janeth y su mama fueron a una cafetería cerca del hotel.

Y de que me querías hablarlo volvió a reptar su mama impresionada aun de lo qué iba dicho su hija.

De tu primera vezdijo ella normalmente mirando a su mama.

Pero como que quieres saberdijo ella.

Cuando sabes que yadijo janeth.

Que ya quedijo su mama sabiendo ya lo que decía.

Cuando ya tienes que hacerlodijo ella.

La verdad no se sabe solo se dadijo su mama.

Y se siente feopregunto janeth.

No te podría decir pero es un cariño muy lindo que se hace entre parejas que se amandijo su mama tomando un sorbo del capuchino frió.

E oído que duele hacerlopregunto janeth inconclusa quería mas información.

Al principio es comúndijo ella.

A okdijo janeth recargándose en la silla y tomando de su moca vainilla.

Janeth hija solo lo que te tengo que decir es que hacer el amor con tu novio es un cariño que se da es lindo hacerlo pero tiene responsabilidades, como de cuidarse entre otras cosasdijo ella.

Lo sedijo ella mirando la tasa de café.

Eran las 8 de la noche toda la familia se dirigía al ultimo piso de el hotel el 15 para ser exacta abrieron las puertas para salir estaban al aire libre se veía la luna llena a todo su esplendor el aire fresco la brisa chocaban con sus rostros era un área grande una alberca en forma de un hexágono con luces en su interior con un yacus en medio con burbujas en la esquina un bar. con un mesero y teles en los cristales que encerraba la alberca había sillas recostadles vestidores con duchas en la parte de afuera y dentro.

Janeth se quito el vestido de telita blanca e iba entrando a la alberca con las chicas, se recostaron en las albercas.

Chapuzón-gritaron los 4 sex simbol-

Hay no-dijo janeth mirando como los 4 entraban al agua brincando y las mojaron todas.

Pero que brutos son caray-dijo katie parándose y acomodándose el pelo.

Que pasa amor diviértete-dijo yoshua abrazando a katie.

Me mojaste-dijo ella enojada.

Y eso que esta fresca el agua-dijo yoshua con una sonrisa que por nada del mundo se le quita.

Que gracioso-dijo ella aun enojada.

Yoshua puso cara de perrito nadie podría evitar esa cara.

Esta bien-dijo ella sonriente.

Janeth era abrazada por Eduardo en las escaleras donde estaban sentados janeth volteaba a ver a eduardo y el la besaba, Eduardo se le acerco al oído.

Quieres pasear-le pregunto el cariñoso.

Janeth lo miro sabia lo que quería solo sonrió tomo su mano y salieron de la alberca.

A donde van-pregunto draco el papa de janeth que estaba acostado en una de las sillas con su esposa.

A caminar papa-dijo janeth normalmente.

Draco los miro fijamente y dijo-bueno-y siguió con su asunto.

Julios estaba muy ocupado con lili que no se dio cuenta de nada.

Janeth y eduardo caminaban por los pasillos y se dirigieron al elevador, eduardo la arrincono y poso su manos en los espejos del elevador y miro a janeth sonriente ella miro esos ojos negros el se le acerco un poco y bajo su mano derecha y la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el, janeth no podía evitarlo estaba nerviosa muy pero muy nerviosa, serró los ojos y eduardo la beso tiernamente ella sentía que el la protegía.

No sabré que pasaría si te perdiera-dijo ella viéndola.

Yo simplemente me moriría-dijo el mirando los ojos cafés de la joven.

Te amo-dijo ella tomando la mano de el y saliendo del elevador

Eduardo la dirigió a la parte de atrás del hotel en donde una playa iluminada por una hermosa luna y la mayor parte llena de arena lisa y tibia alrededor del hotel había 9 casitas blancas que eran como macas pero eran camas que estaban amarradas en tubos para que se movieran, janeth y eduardo se acercaron era una cama normal con cobijas blancas con cojines sabanas entre otras cosas janeth vio que cortinas blancas caían por los 4 lados de la cama, janeth sentía la arena en sus pies la brisa en su cuerpo subió a la cama después de limpiarse los pies las cortinas estaban arriba se podría mirar el paisaje de la aplaya , janeth se sentó en la orilla de la cama de la parte de enfrente eduardo se sentó alado de ella y la abrazo ella le sonrió y contemplaron por un rato la luna y la playa, eduardo se le acerco a janeth besándola tiernamente en el cuello.

Llego el momento-pensó janeth poniéndose nerviosa.

Eduardo quito un mechón travieso del pelo de janeth y comenzó a besar sus labios tiernamente, mientras la tomaba por la espalda y la acostaba delicadamente entre todos los cojines, eduardo cambio de rumbo y beso su cuello delicadamente mientras sus manos tocaban delicadamente las piernas de janeth.

No puedo eduardo-dijo ella mirándolo y alejándolo.

Tienes miedo verdad-dijo el mirando a la joven que estaba acostada entre sabanas blancas.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza.

De quedar embarazada o por otra cosa-pregunto el, lo bueno entre ellos dos es que no se guardaban secretos.

De quedar embarazada-dijo ella sonrojada.

Yo nunca te aria daño janeth y lo sabes aparte tengo protección-dijo el acariciando su pelo.

Janeth lo miro eso es lo que quería saber que la cuidaba pasara lo que pasara.

Solo déjate llevar-dijo el janeth cerro los ojos débilmente, eduardo la besaba tiernamente en el cuello janeth sentía la brisa y los labios de su novio en los suyos su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, el ojeo negro soltó el listón del traje de baño de janeth los dos se taparon entre las sabanas blancas, entre besos y caricias pasaron a otra etapa.

Eran las 7 de la mañana del 27 de agosto jueves y los dos jóvenes seguían dormidos entre las sabanas blancas janeth con una sonrisa y abrazada por eduardo se levanto.

Mi amor-dijo ella besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

Mande-dijo el dormido.

Tenemos que llegar al cuarto o si no se enteraran-dijo janeth despertando al joven.

Cierto-dijo el aun dormido.

Mi amor-dijo ella viendo que aun se quedaba dormido.

Bien, bien-dijo el parándose lo bueno es que ya estaban vestidos.

Janeth y eduardo iban entrando riendo al hotel e iban directo al elevador abrazados cuando se abrieron las puertas se encontraron con sus padres.

Hola papa-dijo janeth feliz viendo a su padre tomado de la mano de su mama.

Hola hija-dijo el besándola en la frente.

Como dormiste-le pregunto janeth.

Bien y tu-pregunto.

Janeth miro a eduardo y sonrió-muy bien-dijo ella.

Vienen a desayunar con nosotros-preguntó pansy.

No tia dentro de un rato vamos-dijo ella subiendo al elevador.

Bien-dijo balice mirando extrañado a eduardo.

Los chicos regresarían al mundo muggle al día siguiente así que solo quedaba ese día para disfrutar ya que el sábado tienen que ir de compras al callejón ya que el martes entraban a la escuela y como sus padres son maestros tenían que ordenar el papeleo para el año.

Janeth entro al cuarto y sonrió al ver lo que veía se veían tan tiernos julios y lili estaban acostados abrazados en una cama con las sabanas regadas por doquier y solo una los cubría.

Que lindos-dijo ella y se fue a la salita en donde vio a james y a jade abrazados dormidos.

El amor-dijo ella sonriendo.

Se paso al cuarto de los chicos y vio a un eduardo petrificado en la puerta.

Que te pasa-le pregunto janeth asustada.

Apunto a la cama donde ya asían yoshua y katie la hermana de eduardo abrazados con una sabana blanca tapándolos a los dos.

Que tiene-dijo janeth mirando a su novio que se puso rojo de ira.

Lo mato-dijo el abalanzándose sobre yoshua.

Que te pasa-le pregunto katie enojada-quítate de enzima de yoshua.

Que te pasa hermano-le dijo yoshua.

Mas te vale que no el ayas echo nada –dijo eduardo ensartando en la pared a yoshua.

No hicimos nada solo dormimos-dijo el hecho furia y soltándose de eduardo.

Mas te vale-le dijo el calmándose.

Sabes eres un invsil-le dijo katie mirando a eduardo enojada y saliendo del cuarto.

Katie-dijo yoshua siguiéndola.

Que te pasa e-le dijo janeth mirando al joven que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama posando sus manos en su cara.

No quiero que le pase nada eso es todo-dijo el.

La trataste como si no supiera que hacer eduardo, ella tiene nuestra edad ya sabe cuidarse sola, reaccionaste como julios cuando se me acerca un chavo-dijo ella volteándose cruzada de brazos enojada.

Lo siento amor-dijo el parándose de la cama y abrazándola-prometo no hacerlo de nuevo-dijo el.

Mas te vale-dijo ella sonriendo.

Los chicos salieron a pasear por las playas por ultima vez, las 4 parejitas iban abrazadas tiernamente.

Que aremos es nuestro ultimo día libres-dijo janeth mirando a las otras parejas.

Que tal si jugamos un rato aquí vamos al hotel preparamos las maletas y nos robamos la camioneta toda la noche-dijo lili.

Buena idea lili-dijo james jugando con jade.

Que opinas eduardo-dijo julios pero como no dijo nada eduardo lo miro y estaba besando a su novia.

Ey te tragas a mi hermana déjala ya-dijo el separándolos.

Me permites-dijo janeth quitando a su hermano.

Déjalos julios-dijo lili quitándolo de la pareja.

En un momento que estaba eduardo besando a janeth la cargo y se fue corriendo a la playa y en una ola la aventó mojándola toda.

Sonso-dijo ella viéndolo y empujándolo.

Que pasa amor-dijo el abrazándola y mirándola a los ojos.

Los chicos se besaron tiernamente sus labios jugaban.

Los chicos se divirtieron ese día como nunca esas fueron unas vacaciones inolvidables para ellos, las chicas arreglaron las maletas y se fueron a dar una vuelta con los chicos llegando a las 5 de la mañana.

Los chicos iban caminando dormidos asía el aeropuerto abordaron el avión y se quedaron completamente dormidos no sintieron ni siquiera la despegada.

Volvemos al callejón diagon después de unas vacaciones geniales-dijo janeth acompañada de las chicas traía la túnica de griffindor janeth sintió un mareo y se balanceo un poco y alguien la agarro de la mano.

Estas bien-le pregunto un joven de ojos grises.

Si estoy bien gracias-dijo viendo al joven-eliuth como te fue en las vacaciones no te vi desde el restaurante-dijo el

Muy bien gracias a te compre esto-dijo entregándole una gargantilla de plata con una flor grande muy linda.

Oh gracias no te hubieras molestado-dijo janeth abrasándolo.

No es por nada-dijo el sonriendo al joven.

Si piensas que me olvide de ti estas mal-dijo ella entregándole un anillo de plata con la insignia de una snich.

esta bonito-dijo el viéndola.

Yo también tengo uno los anillos están hechizados cuando quieras hablar con migo solo di mi nombre-dijo janeth.

Perfecto-dijo el.

Bueno te veo luego en el tren ya que tengo que comprar las cosas-dijo janeth dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Bien te veo aya-dijo el retirándose y yéndose con sus amigos.

Las chicas fueron a comprar todos su libros y materiales para la escuela.

Lo único que nos falta es dejar esto en el caldero chorriante y a dar un paseo se a dicho-dijo lili.

Era domingo 30 de agosto solo un día y entraban al colegio, era un día soleado el callejón diagon estaba repleto por estudiantes del colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería había de todos grados los de primero estaban emocionados viendo las escobas de quidditch y los uniformes respectivos a las casas, se decía que las reglas del colegio iban a cambiar los uniformes eran iguales a la ultima vez eran camisas de manga larga con el emblema de la respectiva casa las faldas para las mujeres si eras de slytherin eran verdes con líneas plateadas y verdes combinadas eran lindas para las de griffindor eran guindas con líneas amarillas de color oro entre otras de revenclaw azules con amarillo y de huflepuff un color marrón amarillito con líneas negras estaban lindas, janeth y las chicas tenían competencia con las de slytherin, las túnicas eran iguales eran negras con el emblema y el gorro.

Janeth y las chicas entraron al caldero chorriante encontrándose a sus padres en el comedor con el director del colegio.

Profesor dumbeldor buenos días-dijo janeth saludando.

Señorita malfoy buenos días-dijo saludando el director seguía igual que antes esa barba larga blanca completamente con una liguita que tenia campanitas el sombrero picudo los lentes de media luna que ocultaban sus ojos azules.

Como a estado el colegio sin mi-pregunto janeth feliz se llevaba bien con el director algunas veces bromeaban juntos.

Aburrido pero ya no tarda en volver a estar divertido-dijo el.

Y que habla de nuevo este año nuestro ultimo año por desgracia-dijo lili.

Muchas cosas nuevas señorita potter, espero que participéis dijo el mirando a janeth.

Por supuesto-dijo janeth-compermiso profesor creo que hay una pelea en la sala entre mis padres y mi hermano-dijo janeth.

Propio señorita-dijo el profesor.

Padre que pasa-dijo janeth entrando y sentándose en la sala dejando todos los libros hay.

Es que julios no entiende que no nos vamos a ir en el tren el 1 de septiembre.

QUE-dijo janeth levantándose-padre es nuestro ultimo año y no quieres que vallamos en el tren y los dulces y ..y..y..-dijo janeth pensando algo.

Lo siento es nuestra ultima decisión nos iremos por traslados todos y hablando de todos son también la familia potter zabinny y weasley-dijo janeth la mama de janeth que estaba sentada en una silla arreglando los papeles.

Esto no es justo-dijo janeth saliendo enojada de la sala-esperen-dijo entrando de nuevo-yo no desaprovechare mi ultimo año yo me ire aunque sea sola en el tren-le dijo janeth a sus padres antes de salir.

Janeth malfoy ven acá-le grito un draco enojado nunca lo había desobedecido su princesa.

Que coraje-decía saliendo del caldero chorriante, no sabia a donde se dirigía-si piensan que no ire en el tren están muy equivocados-iba refunfuñando por los pasillos del callejón había demasiadas personas así que fue a una neveria que había cerca no quería ver a nadie.

Janeth entro a una pequeña casita que había hay estaba llena de estudiantes, janeth avanzo a la barra y pidió un helado se lo dieron en segundos.

Janeth se dirigió a una mesita alta con solo dos sillas altas, janeth jugaba con la galleta que estaba en el helado.

Este año tiene que ser el mejor-decía pensando janeth sin saber que un joven la miraba desde la puerta.

Alguien le tapo los ojos a la joven de cabellos rizados.

Quien es-dijo janeth tocando las manos que tapaban sus ojos.

El joven se le acerco al oído, janeth sintió el aroma del joven.

Eduardo-dijo ella sonriendo.

Que tienes amor te veo triste-dijo el moviendo la silla y poniéndola alado y sentándose abrazando a la joven que ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro.

Mis padres no quieren que vallamos este año a hogwarts en tren-dijo ella triste.

Y eso que-dijo el.

Como y eso que eduardo es nuestro ultimo año en hogwarts tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por pasarla bien y el tren es el inicio-dijo ella.

Janeth no va a ser la ultima vez que subas a el tren y no va ser la ultima vez que tu vallas a hogwarts nuestros padres son los maestros-dijo el consolando a la joven.

Pero no va a ser lo mismo este es nuestro ultimo año no entiendes-dijo ella.

Yo me ire con tigo en el tren-dijo eduardo.

Enserio-pregunto impresionada.

Si amor-dijo el vamos a hablar con nuestros papas no vas a estar sola solo que ellos se lleven los baúles-dijo el.

Bien-dijo ella levantándose con su novio tomada de la mano.

Los chicos iban caminando por el callejón presenciando todas las tiendas y todas las personas brujas y magos que caminaban de un lugar a otro combando varitas libros y materiales para los estudiantes que entraban al premier año en la escuela, janeth los miraba y le entro la nostalgia recordó cuando su papa la llevo a comprar con julios su primera varita.

Ivana entrando a una tienda que tenia muchos piquetitos por doquier eran varitas de todos tipos de pronto colgado de unas escaleras y con paquete en mano salio un señor grande de edad pelo blanco puntiagudo ojos oscuros daba miedo el señor hablaba como si te conociera desde que naciste pero no le importo a una niña de apenas 11 años que iba a entrar a su primer año en el colegio de hogwarts.

Señorita malfoy-dijo el señor clavando sus ojos en la pequeña niña que traía una túnica negra con el emblema de la escuela, la niña solo sonrió amistosamente.

Viene por su primera varita verdad-dijo el señor y la niña sonrió nuevamente.

Veamos-dijo el subiendo la escalera y sacando un paquete de color café claro con un listón rojo.

Janeth tomo la verita que había dentro del paquete y la probo no había funcionado así que le dieron otra, y tampoco chica difícil dijo el señor sacando otro piquetito café crema con un listón negro, tomo la varita a janeth le gusto mucho era negra 25 centímetros de largo la empuñadura con un estilo de diseño muy lindo, la probo y definitivamente esa era tu varita ya que izó flotar un jarrón con flores que había en una repisa.

Perfecto-dijo la niña sonriente mientras su padre pagaba la varita, la niña la guardo en su túnica.

Janeth sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos como su primer partido de quidditch le había pasado algo raro ese día ya que era la única niña que había entrado desde segundo año, al igual que su hermano desde ese día entre ellos dos había una rivalidad y todos los anfritiones de ellos se diviertan en un partido slytherin griffindor ya que había demasiado peligro entre hermanos hasta aurita han ganado 3 copas de quidditch cada una de las casas este año se anunciaba la casa ganadora, recordó el ultimo partido asta aurita estaban en quinto curso era noviembre el frió inundaba el mundo mágico el estadio estaba lleno de jóvenes de todos los grados diferentes túnicas de color, algunos pintados de la cara otros con banderas y matracas el señor potter muy conocido como el niño que vivió y el que venció a lord volthemort era el comentarista y el señor weasley era el arbitro del juego, presentaron a los dos grupos slytherin julios siendo el capitán del equipo iba a la cabeza con los demás detrás de el, griffindor janeth siendo la capitana del equipo iba a la cabeza con sus amigos detrás escobas flotaban en el aire julios y janeth se miraban amenazadoramente.

Queremos un juego limpio nada de accidentes-dijo ron viendo a sus sobrinos matándose con los ojos y con las sonrisas malignas.

Salúdense-dijo ron, janeth y julios se acercaron julios puso su mano a estrechar y janeth la toco apretando fuertemente.

Empieza el juego-dijo ron lanzando la bola roja a los aires y todas las personas comenzaron a gritar como locas apoyando su equipo.

En ese juego janeth había sigo la campeona dando a empate 3 a 3 este año seria la mas dura.

Janeth y eduardo llegaron a el caldero entrando y encontrándose con la misma discusión pero ahora con toda la familia.

No es justo papa-decía una lili enojada.

Entiende lili tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo harry viendo a su hija.

Es que no es nuestro ultimo año y tu no quieres que vallamos en el tren-dijo yoshua.

Jade y james estaban sentados en la sala con un helado ellos ni se preocupaban le faltaban aun años para salir.

Puedo dar una idea-dijo janeth entrando a la conversación.

Dila hija-dijo janeth.

Podríamos irnos en el tren no se para que se preocupan todos los años nos vamos que hay de diferente en este-dijo janeth mirando a sus padres.

Los padres se miraron entre si, ellos sabían lo que pasaría ese año y tenían que planearlo.

Nos rendimos-dijo blaice.

Se vana ir en el tren-dijo hermione.

Los chicos sonrieron y gritaron emocionados.

Menos jade y james-dijo ginny.

QUE-dijeron a la vez los dos.

Por que no-dijo jade enojada.

Por que no y ya-dijo hermione enojada.

Los chicos salieron un rato a caminar nuevamente al callejón ya era su ultima opción pues ya que.

Llego el 1 de septiembre los 6 jóvenes caminaban asía el anden 9 ¾ , la estación estaba llena de puros muggles, janeth y eduardo atravesaron primero la barrera luego julios y lili y al final yoshua y katie, entraron viendo al ya común tren rojo destino al colegio mas prestigiado de Londres, lo abordaron buscando un vagón vació pero estaban llenos por estudiantes.

Ya encontrando uno las parejas entraron y tomaron asiento el día era lindo era soleado el viento rico un poco caliente, janeth veía por la ventana como alumnos de primero se despedían de sus padres con sonrisas en los labios.

Dicen que este año va haber un evento-dijo katie leyendo el profeta.

Si pero aun no definen de que es-dijo lili quien era abrazada por julios.

Los chicos platicaban animadamente y entre risas se pararon en seco cuando vieron a 3 jóvenes que abrían la puerta, janeth las miro cambiando seriamente su sonrisa a una seca.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos azules un cuerpo bien formado ella pertenecía a slytherin con sus dos amigas.

Que es lo que quieren lidia-dijo janeth mirándola con rabia le caía de la punta del hígado desde el primer año y desde ese año han tenido competencias en todo donde las griffindor siempre ganan.

Solo pasaba a ver-dijo viendo a julios de arriba a bajo.

Que se supone que le vez a mi novio-le pregunto una lili que saco las garras.

La leona ya se encelo-dijo una joven de ojos negros como la noche y cabellos negros un cuerpo bien ella era una slytherin.

Mejor cállate eliza-dijo katie-por que no sabes como soy-dijo ella desafiándola.

Deja de ver a mi hermano asquerosa-le dijo janeth viendo aun a lidia, los hombres solo veían la acción entre mujeres le gustaba las peleas por que eran mas emocionantes entre ellas.

Chicas vamos nos tenemos cosas mejores que hacer-dijo emily una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes.

Emily pensé que por un momento que te quedarías callada-dijo lili.

Por supuesto que no te daré ese honor querida-dijo ella.

Este es un nuevo año nueva competencia-dijo lidia.

Perfecto-dijo janeth.

Cuando empezamos-dijo lili.

De partir de mañana-dijo eliza.

Bien-dijo janeth mirándola a los ojos.

Bien-dijeron hubo chispas en esa mirada agresiva.

Las slytherin se fueron.

Entupida-dijo lili enojada quitando la mano de julios de su hombro y sacándolo de su onda.

Que te pasa amor-le dijo el.

No viste como esa idiota te miraba-dijo ella enojada.

Y eso que-dijo el.

Como y eso que-dijo ella-te tragaba con los ojos-dijo ella.

Ella solo me ve pero tu me tienes-dijo el besándola.

El viaje después de ese molesto interrumpimiento estuvo tranquilo y estable, el tren después de unas horas paro, la noche callo las estrellas estaban brillando en el cielo con una media luna, dirigidos por un hombre grande y concho con una barga gruesa muy conocida esa persona como garrid el guardabosques dirigía a los de primero a los barquitos con lámparas que los paseaban por el lago negro rumbo al colegio, mientras tanto nos da oportunidad a los demás de entrar al colegio.

Los chicos abordaron unos carruajes negros conducidos por unos testhlas, que los conducían nuevamente a el colegio, el pequeño viaje estuvo silencioso porque estaban en asuntos ligeros, los chicos bajaron y se fueron directo al gran comedor seguía igual las 4 mesas largas de sus respectivas casas la mesa de honor como le dice yoshua en donde ya hacían sentados todos los maestros y entre ellos estaban los 8 profesores.

Interrumpo el tema……..

Estos son los respectivos lugares de cada padre y profesor.

Dumbeldor….director

Harry potter….vuelo

Draco malfoy….pociones(slytherin)

Blaice zabinny…vuelo

Ron weasley…vuelo

Pansy parkinson…historia de la magia

Hermione granger…..media maga en la enfermería.

Janeth malfoy….sub(griffindor) y profesora de encantamientos mágicos

Ginny weasley….herbó logia

Orly owsen…defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Mcgonagal…transformaciones

Orly owsen profesor de DCAO el profesor mas guapo de la historia o de esos momentos aparte de los normales las chicas lo admiraban especialmente las de 5,6,7 se le hacían un símbolo sexual tenia un cuerpo escultural no era competencia de draco y harry y los demás pero el se creía la gran cosa tenia pelo castaño claro y ojos cafés claros 1 78 de alto toda una preciosura.

Regresemos a la historia.

Los chicos se separaron en las puertas con un beso y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, janeth saludo a jade que estaba sentada ya en la mesa de griffindor en la que poco a poco se iba llenando janeth platicaba con las demás griffindor de las vacaciones y sonrientes todos fueron callados por el director con un tic de la copa de la profesora mcgonagal que se había retirado de ser la orientadora de griffindor y le había dejado el lugar a janeth

Janeth y las chicas miraron a la mesa donde estaban sentados los profesores, janeth noto que el profesor owsen no dejaba de ver a su mama y a sus tías con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo malo es que su padre estaba un poco entretenido para ver el tema.

Los de primero pasaron al gran comedor admirando el cielo y las estrellas mágicas se pararon enfrente de todos se notaban que estaban nerviosos, la profesora mcgonagal explico lo común cuando digan su nombre pasen al taburete donde estaba ya un sombrero negro arrugado y viejo.

La profesora nombro al primer alumno que nervioso caminaba asía la silla fue elegido a griffindor en al cual la mesa estallo en aplausos.

Las siguientes fueron 2 gemelas en la cual una perteneció a revenclaw y otra a huflepuff

Estuvo un poco aburrida la selección uno que otro niño mañoso de primero que les mandaban besos a las chicas en al que ellas coquetas sonreían y yo me reía.

Después de que terminara la selección un banquete nos aturdió como todos los años, platicamos un buen rato antes de que los fantasmas de cada casa les sacaran un susto a cada uno de los de primero en la que nos provoco un ataque de risa a mi y a las chicas.

Después del típico discurso de dumbeldor nos dirigimos a nuestras salas comunes.

Pero que aburrido-dijo janeth sentándose en el sillón mas largo cerro los ojos al sentir que le dolía la cabeza fuertemente.

Lo se la cena estuvo bien-dijo lili recostándose en otro sillón enfrente de la chimenea.

Chicas boy a dar una vuelta-dijo janeth levantándose un poco mareada.

Vamos con tigo-pregunto katie.

No te preocupes estoy bien-dijo ella saliendo de la sala con una sonrisa corta.

Algo le pasa-dijo jade viéndola salir.

Lo se-dijo lili.

Janeth caminaba por los fríos pasillos del colegio las grandes paredes de piedra hacían dar un temor con las antorchas prendidas, janeth sintió un mareo fuerte y se recargo en la pared.

Que es lo que me pasa-dijo viendo sus manos en la que temblaban ligeramente-por que estos mareos-dijo ella-quería ir a decirle a sus padres pero temía preocuparlos así que se paro y siguió caminando voltio una esquina y topo con alguien sintió un leve mareo.

Estas bien janeth-le dijo el joven.

Si-dijo ella mirándolo y se le nublo la vista.

Lo dudo que tienes-le pregunto el joven de cabellos dorados.

Estoy bien eliuth-dijo ella viéndolo con una sonrisa fingida.

Segura-le pregunto dudoso.

Si-dijo ella.

Sabes que cuentas con migo para todo-dijo el.

Gracias-dijo abrazándolo.

Julios merodeaba como siempre por el castillo con yoshua y los vio pero no dijo nada y siguió avanzando.

Janeth fue acompañada por eliuth hasta el retrato de la dama gorda.

Segura que no tienes nada-le pregunto nuevamente eliuth preocupado.

si dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida.

Bien cuídate niña-le dijo el dándole un beso en la frente.

Gracias tu también-dijo ella.

Janeth entro a la sala común y no encontró a nadie ya era tarde se quedo un rato en el sillón mirando la chimenea y el resto del cuarto, eran las 3 de la mañana y janeth no conciliaba el sueño así que decidió subir a su cuarto iba por las escaleras de caracol lentamente y entro en la primera puerta donde había un cuadro con floresitas colgadas que decía las witch no entrar, la chica entro al cuarto seguía igual como lo habían dejado ellas todo cambiado a la forma actual las camas eran iguales pero las cortinas eran blancas con rayitas fucsias con cristalitos cayendo por doquier en todo el cuarto la orilla habían flores fucsias eran focos que se prendían con aplausos las sabanas eran blancas con una flor diferente en cada cama eran fucsias todas con su respectivo nombre tenían muchos cojines de diferentes formas los peinadores eran chiquitos eran 4 eran blancos y un closet blanco a janeth le fascina el blanco al igual que las demás así que se pusieron deacuerdo desde el primer año nadie a entrado ese cuarto solo ellas ya que en la puerta ellas pusieron un hechizo para que ellas solo supieran la contraseña, estrellas brillaban en el techo con todo su resplandor janeth entro al baño a lavarse los dientes era grande a diferencia de los demás tenia una tina redonda en la esquina en la otra orilla el sanitario era blanco como les decía con flores dibujadas en la parte de arriba el espejo era grande con focos alrededor había cuatro toallas rosas con blanco y cuatro pantuflas janeth sonrió siempre al termino del año quedaban por doquier.

Janeth salio del baño se desvistió y se puso su pijama que ya estaba colgada de su lado se acostó viendo al techo que estaba lleno de fotos de jugadores de quidditch muy guapos y el de su novio eduardo sus amigas primos su hermano y tíos y padres janeth cerro los ojos le dolía demasiado la cabeza para pensar así que se quedo completamente dormida.

Eran las 6 de la mañana las cortinas se abrieron con un toque de varita de lili que era la primera siempre en levantarse.

Las chicas se levantaron menos una que era janeth aun seguía cansada.

Janeth levántate-le dijo lili moviéndola.

Ya voy-dijo ella dormida aun, a los minutos se levanto con los ojos cerrados se sabia de arriba abajo el cuarto así que se dirigió al baño se baño se lavo los dientes y salio yendo al armario se le había quitado un poco el dolor de cabeza ya no era tan intenso, tomo su uniforme poniéndose las medias los zapatos la falda y la blusa dejando los primeros 2 botones sin abrochar se fue a su peinador se puso el anillo de griffindor los aretes y un collar exquisito muy lindo se empezó a pintar ligeramente se puso rimen algo común en ella se recogió el pelo y se puso un listón rojo delgadito, sin hablar ni saludar a las chicas se salio del cuarto, no quería ser molestada no se sentía muy bien, camino con las chicas asia el gran comedor las chicas se extrañaron no ver la sonrisa común de su amiga, entraron al gran comedor estaba solo aun solo con algunos de cada casa, janeth se sentó tomo lo común que tomaba todos los años fruta un pan y jugo de calabaza, janeth pensó y vio a las chicas que la veían.

Janeth que tienes te veo muy apagada-le pregunto katie.

Es que tengo sueño solo eso-dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

A bien-dijo ella , janeth lo pensó tiene que actuar normal o si no se darían cuenta.

Eduardo y los chicos aparecieron sentándose con ellas y saludándolas.

Hola amor-le dijo eduardo tocando el hombro de la joven y ella voltio besándolo en los labios.

Janeth después de terminar se quedo un rato platicando hay y vio en la mesa de profesores que estaba su mama y sus tías con el profesor owsen muy sonrientes, el profesor miraba mucho a su mama.

La primera clase era historia de la magia con pansy era clase griffindor y huflepuff janeth estaba sonriente como siempre sentada en un taburete enfrente de la profesora sentada con katie.

La clase era interesante después de 6 años, de pronto una lechuza entro y se paro con un sobre rojo en el pupitre de eliuth, eliuth tomo el sobre y lo abrió janeth oyó la voz que venia de el sobre.

VUELVE A HACERCARTELE A MI HERMANA CABELLOS DE ORO Y TE PROMETO QUE LOS RAYOS DEL SOL SERAN LOS ULTIMOS QUE VEAS YA TE LO DIJE…

Janeth se enojo mucho lo único que hizo fue tomar sus libros y su mochila y salio de la clase como si nada dirigiéndose escaleras abajo a la clase de pociones que daba su papa pero la ira la invadía no tenia julios derecho de controlar su vida y amenazar a sus amigos.

Janeth entro azotando la puerta revenclaw y slytherin miraban a la chica que hecha furia se dirigía al segundo caldero de la primera fila el padre de janeth la miraba extrañado, janeth solo miro a julios y le dio un golpe en la nariz en la que el joven solo callo al suelo sangrando inconsciente, janeth salio nuevamente y con los ojos llorosos se dirigió a un salón lejos de los demás aventó su mochila lejos y se recargo en la pared dejándose caer con las piernas inclinadas janeth las abrazo y comenzó a llorar,

Paso la mayor parte de las clases sentada hay sin moverse hasta que sintió que alguien abría la puerta y se dirigía a ella posándose enfrente e hincándose y abrazándola.

Lo siento-dijo ella.

No tienes que pedirme disculpas es una reacción común de un hermano al ver a su hermana con un extraño-dijo eliuth levantando la barbilla de la joven que tenia los ojos rojos y con lagrimas.

Tu no eres un extraño ere mi amigo-dijo ella.

Pero el no lo piensa así-dijo el-no te preocupes todo esta bien-dijo el.

De partir de aurita vas a pensar que soy una llorona-dijo ella secándose las lagrimas.

La verdad no es común llorar-dijo el.

Janeth sonrió cerrando los ojos por un dolor.

Janeth que tienes se que te pasa algo dime no se lo diré a nadie-dijo el.

Janeth miro al joven y sonrió.

Desde hace dos meces me sentido mal me an dado mareos dolores de cabeza y se me entume la mano derecha-dijo ella.

No será algo malo-pregunto el.

No se eliuth pero no quiero preocupar a mis padres-dijo ella.

Vamos a la enfermería-dijo eliuth rápidamente.

NO, dijo ella-no me gustan las agujas es mi mayor temor-dijo ella.

Te as sentido mal en estos días-le pregunto.

Si un poco pero no te preocupes ya se me paso-dijo ella mintiendo.

Bien pero me dirás cuando te sientas mal si-le dijo el.

Si-dijo ella sonriente parándose con el y saliendo de el salón janeth se despidió de el y se dirigió a su sala común y se fue a su habitación y se recostó un poco.

JANETH-le grito una lili entrando a su cuarto janeth se levanto exaltada.

Que-dijo ella tallándose los ojos y abriéndolos lentamente.

Porque le pegaste a julios-le dijo ella enojada.

Se lo merece por amenazar a eliuth-dijo ella.

Lo se pero no debes de irte a los golpes-dijo lili enojada caminando de un lado a otro.

Lo se-dijo ella.

Es bueno que lo entiendas-dijo tranquilizándose.

Si si-dijo ella.

Nos acompañas a cenar-le pregunto jade.

No gracias quiero dormir-dijo ella acostándose de nuevo.

Janeth en la noche estaba muy agitada estaba sudando frió su pijama estaba empapada de sudor no de dejaba de doler la cabeza su mano estaba entumida ya quería que pararan esos dolores no los soportaba.

Janeth, janeth-la despertó katie.

Que tienes estas sudando mucho-dijo ella viéndola.

Esta ardiendo en fiebre-dijo lili tocando la frente de la joven.

Hay que hablarle a la tia janeth-dijo jade.

NO-dijo janeth levantándose-estaré bien.

Obvio que no janeth mírate no te puedes sostener ni tu sola-dijo ella.

Estaré bien-dijo ella mirándolas enojada.

Bien-dijo lili extrañada.

Esta mal-dijeron katie y jade juntas.

Si-dijo lili.

Janeth salio con las chicas fingiendo que todo estaba bien pero no lo estaba aun sudaba su blusa estaba un poco mojada de la espalda.

Janeth vamos a la enfermería no te ves bien-dijo katie

No katie estoy bien-dijo janeth con una sonrisa tibia.

Entraron a la clase de pociones con los slytherin julios no fue a clase ya que no quería ver a janeth después de lo del día anterior aparte estaba en la enfermería.

Quien me puede decir los ingredientes de la poción de filtros de amor- janeth levanto débilmente la mano aparte de lili y uno de slytherin- su padre tenia manía con los de griffindor no les bajaba puntos como le contaba su mama de snape pero nunca los escogía para las respuestas-señorita-dijo apuntando a la slytherin.

Aproximadamente todos los ingredientes son flores y aceites-dijo ella.

Muy bien 5 puntos slytherin-dijo el.

Quiero que me traigan 2 pergaminos con los ingredientes de esta poción y el procedimiento para la próxima clase.

Janeth lo anoto en su libretita rosa.

Las chicas salieron y se dirigieron a su próxima clase caminaban janeth estaba muy agitada sudaba demasiado y tenia escalofríos a cada minuto, eliuth la seguía por detrás con sus amigos y noto que janeth no estaba bien.

Janeth, janeth-dijo lili viendo a la joven que estaba mareada.

Man..-dijo ella antes de caer desmayada-eliuth corrió tras de ella y la abrazo antes de que cayera.

Que le paso-pregunto.

Se desmayo-dijo katie.

Eliuth la cargo en sus brazos.

Por que esta sudando-les pregunto.

Así la vimos en la mañana –dijo katie jade estaba ya en sus clases ya que estaba en otro grado

Esta ardiendo en fiebre-dijo lili preocupada.

Subieron las escaleras y katie abrió la puerta de la enfermería donde un julios desayunaba con la nariz vendada.

Que la paso dijo parándose rápidamente.

Mueve las sabanas por favor-dijo eliuth katie las novio y eliuth acostó a una sudada janeth.

Tia-grito katie asustada.

Que pasa-dijo ella saliendo de una puerta y viendo a su aijada en la cama.

Que paso-dijo ella revisando a la joven.

Esta ardiendo en fiebre desde la mañana y suda demasiado.

Déjenme sola con ella, lili avísale a janeth y katie a draco-dijo hermione.

Si dijeron las chicas dejando sus mochilas y saliendo.

Haber veamos-dijo hermione sacando su varita y apareciendo una vasija de cristal con agua fresca y una toalla.

Me ayudarías-le pregunto hermione a eliuth.

Por supuesto-dijo el julios lo miraba con rabia.

Toma esto exprímelo y pónselo en la frente-dijo ella eliuth lo hizo y se lo puso a janeth.

Trata de despertarla –le dijo hermione mientras iba por una poción.

Janeth, janeth-dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Déjala yo lo are-dijo julios parándose.

No estoy para peleas deja lo hago yo es por el bien de ella-dijo el mirando enojado a julios.

Julios entendió se veía mal su hermana.

Janeth se empezó a mover poco a poco.

Janeth niña levántate por favor-le dijo el.

Janeth y draco entraban a la enfermería con katie y lili.

Que le paso hermione-le pregunto una janeth preocupada a su amiga.

El joven me la trajo en brazos ardiendo en fiebre y sudada-dijo ella.

Janeth cariño despierta-le dijo draco alado del joven.

Papa-dijo ella débilmente.

Que tienes amor-le dijo el.

Me duele mucho al cabeza la siento pesada y mi mano la tengo entumida-dijo ella.

A janeth le callo como balde de agua fría eran los mismos síntomas que tenia ella al inicio de sus poderes.

Hermione dale la poción celeste una de curación-dijo ella.

Aquí esta-dijo hermione prestándosela a janeth-perfecto-dijo janeth.

Janeth hija tomate esto-dijo janeth dándole a beber a su hija una poción celeste.

Janeth izo una mueca de asco.

Janeth hija as sentido mareos-le pregunto janeth.

Si mama-dijo ella.

Se lo que tiene-dijo ella.

Que-pregunto draco que estaba tomado de la mano de su hija y mirando a su esposa.

Tiene los síntomas de los poderes esos dolores le seguirán si no los entrena-dijo janeth.

Cierto-dijo hermione mirando preocupada a janeth su aijada estaba mal.

Hay que hablar con harry-dijo draco parándose y dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

Si-dijo janeth afirmando con la cabeza.

Mama-dijo janeth la hija acostada.

Descansa-le dijo draco poniéndole la toallita en la frente.

Janeth y draco le encargaron a su hija a hermione sacaron a julios de la enfermería al igual que eliuth para que janeth descansara.

No te preocupes estará bien-le dijo un eliuth que veía a un julios preocupado rumbo a su sala común.

Solo te digo una cosa no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar a janeth –dijo julios parándose en seco sin voltear a ver a el joven de ojos grises.

Janeth es mi amiga julios nunca le aria daño-dijo eliuth mirando la espalda del joven y retirándose.

No te permitiré que te le acerques-dijo julios es susurros y caminando asia las mazmorras.

Janeth estaba sola en ese gran salón había camas por doquier cuadros dormidos, janeth despertó mirando a su alrededor solo una vela estaba encendida y vio a alguien que tenia tomada su mano…..janeth sonrió al ver al joven que dormía enzima de su mano, lo miro y acaricio su mejilla levantándolo.

Mi amor como te sientes-dijo el preocupado.

bien garcías-dijo ella.

Desde cuando estas aquí-le pregunto.

Desde que terminaron las clases no me dejaban entrar-dijo el.

Janeth sonrió.

Por que no me habías dicho que te sentías mal-le pregunto eduardo viendo a la joven.

No quería preocuparos-dijo ella.

Sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi dijo el acercándose lentamente a la joven mientras ella cerraba sus ojos al sentir unos labios tibios sobre los suyos al separarse.

Acuéstate con migo-dijo ella recorriéndose para que el entrara a la cama y durmiera un poco.

Eduardo se recargo en la cama y janeth en su pecho.

Que hora es-le pregunto.

Las 3 de la mañana-dijo el recargando su cabeza en la de janeth.

Es tarde-dijo ella.

Si duerme-dijo el acariciando el pelo de la joven.

Janeth se quedo dormida en el pecho de eduardo.

Los rayos del sol del día 3 de septiembre iluminaban a los chicos que dormían abrazados en una sola cama.

Alguien se aclaro la voz era hermione viéndolos.

Tia-dijo janeth sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

Creo que ya te sientes mejor-dijo ella caminando asia janeth y tocando su frente.

Si garcías-dijo ella.

Tu mama y tu papa quieren verte en la torre ve y tu eduardo a clases-dijo hermione.

Si-dijo el despidiéndose con un tibio beso de janeth.

Los dos se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

Janeth se encontraba en la torre de sus padre y tíos.

Buenos días señora-dijo janeth saludando a una señora que bestia un vestido blanco con su ramo de flores y le tomaban fotos era de piel blanca labios rojos pelo negro largo.

Buenos días señorita malfoy me dijeron que se había sentido mal como se encuentra-le pregunto el retrato.

Muy bien gracias-dijo ella-bombas fétidas-dijo janeth.

Pase-dijo el retrato moviéndose a un lado.

Gracias-dijo janeth entrando ala sala común de sus padres era espaciosa era muy diferente era toda una torre muggle había una chimenea con una sala en la esquina videojuegos entre otras cosas en la otra esquina había una computadora y una mesa con todo tipo de tareas que encargan los profesores. Una mini biblioteca con todos los libros de sus tíos la sala era de un forro guindo con lámparas flotantes la chimenea estaba encendida sus padres bajaban de las escaleras abrazados.

Me hablaron-pregunto janeth esperando en la puerta.

Si hija –dijo janeth acercándose a su hija y sentándola en el sillón guindo con cojines.

Vamos al grano mama ya se que tengo poderes y que si no los entreno me voy a sentir mal-dijo janeth parándose-el problema es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer para entrenarlos-dijo ella enojándose por que no quería esos poderes.

Cálmate janeth-le dijo su padre que estaba revisando unos libros en la biblioteca.

Como quieres que me calme padre si yo no quería que me sucediera esto para que los quiero-dijo janeth moviendo su mano que se le entumía.

Es un don que te di y tu lo rechazas-dijo janeth la mama parándose enojada.

Yo no los quería por que me los diste a mi se los pudiste ver dado a julios-dijo janeth enojándose aun mas.

Eso no lo podía decidir yo-dijo janeth.

Genial-dijo janeth sentándose en el sillón.

Harry te va a entrenar para que los controles-dijo janeth.

Y cuales se supone que son-dijo janeth mirándola.

No se-dijo janeth mirando a su hija.

Otro genial-dijo janeth-me puedo ir ya-dijo janeth enojada.

Si-dijo janeth.

Es a las 5 de la tarde en la torre sur-dijo draco-estaré hay esperándote-dijo el

Adiós-dijo janeth la hija saliendo de la torre enojada no quería esos poderes.

Janeth se fue a la torre de griffindor y se dicho ya había perdido la primera clase.

Este día no puede estar peor-dijo una lili enojada saliendo de la clase de su tia pansy.

Los e-dijo janeth.

Tengo hambre-dijo katie.

Las chicas se dirigieron a el gran comedor y comieron tranquilas los humos se le bajaron.

Janeth caminaba con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa ombliguera con varita en mano que jugaba con ella por los nervios vio a su papa en la torre sur y lo miro.

Janeth no debes de estar enojada con tu mama-le dijo su papa.

Lo se papa pero no puede ser que me sienta mal a cada rato por los poderes-dijo ella.

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien-dijo el caminando asia un retrato viejo.

Rana de chocolate-dijo draco (se les hace conocido)

Harry estaba sentado en el asiento del piano mirando las notas musicales.

Milagro mil horas-dijo el parándose y acercándosele a janeth dando su mano a ver.

Janeth con una sonrisa lo saludo-

Que graciosa –dijo harry con una sonrisa linda y tibia.

Entonces que quiere tío-dijo janeth extrañada.

Tu varita-dijo el.

Que-dijo janeth extrañada para k la quería.

Tu varita no la vas a usar-dijo el.

Janeth extrañada la saco y se la dio el la guardo en su túnica y se puso en una esquina del gran cuarto.

Ponte en el otro extremo-dijo el.

Bueno me voy tengo que hacer cosas si le pasa algo a janeth un raspón y te mato-le dijo draco.

Si malfoy lo que digas-dijo el mirándolo y luego posando sus ojos verdes en la joven.

Janeth miraba a su tío nerviosa.

No te pongas nerviosa janeth o si no , no lograremos nada-dijo el.

Si-dijo janeth secamente.

Bien concéntrate cierra tus ojos y pon tu mente en blanco y concentra tu energía-dijo el recordando que a janeth el había dicho lo mismo.

Y como crees que yo haga eso-dijo janeth.

Concéntrate-le dijo.

Janeth puso su mente en blanco y sentía como la energía fluía en su cuerpo.

Janeth sentía como algo se acercaba a su cuerpo y levanto su mano y esto se reflejo

Cayendo a otro lado de la habitación.

Muy bien janeth-dijo harry.

Que paso-dijo janeth mirando a su tío.

Refléjate el hechizo-dijo el.

Intentémoslo de nuevo-dijo ella.

Bien-dijo harry y así con unos cuantos entrenamiento siguieron toda la tarde y noche cayeron rendidos como la ultima vez que harry y janeth habían entrenado.

Bien tío mi energía se acabo ya no puedo mas-dijo janeth tarada en el suelo junto a su tío harry.

Te entiendo-dijo el viendo a la joven que se levantaba tambaleando.

Vamos a cenar janeth hay k retomar energía-dijo harry ayudando a su sobrina.

Miércoles…

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada a hogwarts janeth caminaba alegremente con sus inseparables amigas topando con lidia.

Quítate de aquí quieres me molesta topar con la basura-dijo lidia con su cara de presumida.

Pues que lastima porque yo fui la que topo con la basura como eres invisible no te vi así que quítate-le dijo janeth.

Linda y sus amigas se fueron por que llegaron los profesores.

Profesor-dijo janeth sonriéndole a su papa.

Janeth otra vez peliando con las slytherin-dijo el mirando a su hija enojado.

Padre no es mi problema que las slytherin y los griffindor nunca se hayan llevado bien y yo seguiré la historia-dijo janeth.

5 puntos menos griffindor por contestarle y levantarle la voz a un maestro-dijo malfoy con una sonrisa.

Padre-dijo janeth enojada.

Cálmate amor-le dijo alguien que tomo si cintura.

Te recuerdo que tu estas en slytherin y no te perjudica-dijo janeth besando a su novio enojada si que el la relajo mordiendole los labios.

Pero como quiera ganaremos la copa este año-dijo julios abrazando a lili.

Eso hermano-dijo yoshua chocando las manos con julios.

Yoshua-dijo katie.

Quieres una apuesta hermano-dijo janeth mirando a julios seriamente.

Claro aunque siempre gano-dijo el.

Trato hecho-dijo el mostrando su mano a estrechar.

Trato-dijo janeth con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de su hermano.

Prepárate a perder-dijeron los dos con una sonrisa.

Esto estará mal-dijo lili caminando con su novio y sus amigos.

Claro que no será divertido-dijo yoshua.

Siempre salen lastimados cuando apuestan-dijo katie.

Lo se-dijo yoshua julios estaba callado.

Donde se supone que están jade y james-pregunto julios hablando por primera vez.

Creo que desayunando-dijo katie.

En la tarde después de clases eduardo y janeth estaban en las ventanas libres del colegio y vieron una carroza con caballos blancos con alas llegando por los aires.

Quienes serán-dijo janeth siendo abrazada por eduardo.

No los e amor-dijo el besando el cuello de su novia.

Un barco-dijo lili acercándose con julios.

Si-dijo julios mirando el lago negro.

Algo pasara este año-dijo katie.

Creo que si-dijo james llegando con jade.

Los chicos se fueron a pasear toda la tarde no tenían deberes o tal vez si pero los dejaron para mas al rato.

Quienes abraza sido ellos-dijo janeth acotada con eduardo en un árbol.

No tengo idea-dijo lili.

Lo sabremos al rato-dijo katie llegando con yoshua.

Por que-dijo james.

El profesor dumbeldor nos pidió una reuníos esta noche así que hay que llegar temprano a la cena-dijo yoshua sentándose en el fresco césped el sol estaba reluciente la brisa fresca el lago estaba brillando a su esplendor.

Janeth y eduardo habían caminado así los otros árboles y se recargo en uno eduardo con sus manos en los bolsillos, janeth se recargo en su pecho y el tocaba su pelo tiernamente.

Te quiero bebe-le dijo eduardo a la joven.

Yo también-le dijo ella volteando a verlo y el la beso tiernamente jugando con sus labios janeth se acomodo mejor para besarlo abrió un poco su boca para sentir los labios de eduardo que jugaban con los de ella ,ella mordió unos de sus labios.

Así dijo el abrazándola y acostándola en el suelo poso una mano en su pierna derecha, besándola comenzó pos su cuello desabotono un par de los botones janeth seguía besando los labios de eduardo mientras jugaba con su pelo y acariciaba su cuello.

Buenas noches alumnos se preguntaran por que les dije que llegaran temprano ala cena pues fue porque tenemos unas visitas este año será su casa démosle la bienvenida a las lindas señoritas de beuxbatons y su directora madame máxime-dijo el director señalando a la puerta donde varias jovencitas ligeramente formadas totalmente vestidas de un azul fuerte con sus zapatillas y un sombrero redondo azul su pelo completamente liso caminaban dando brinquitos y parabas suspirando a la mesa de slytherin donde eduardo abrió mucho los ojos al ver la joven principal de la fila avanzaron un poco mas y suspiraron nuevamente.

Se les acaban el aire o que pasa-dijo janeth asiendo que sus amigas y unos mas se rieran.

Madame-dijo el profesor saludando a la señora alta con pelo de hongo largo con mechas de colores.

Profesog dumblegdorg-dijo ella.

Y ahora a los jóvenes de durmstrang ya su director igor carcarof-dijo el director.

Primero entraño 5 jóvenes formando dos filas y separándose en las dos primeras mesas del gran comedor a janeth le toco uno de espaldas no estaba tan mal dijo ella luego entraron 4 mas que tenían unos barrotes que giraban y tocaban en piso dando a ver chispas, janeth se impresiono por que el joven dio la vuelta y se agacho como una reverencia, janeth le sonrió viendo una ligera sonrisa en la de el.

Janeth sonrió mas-viendo como se alejaban y se sentaban en la fila de los slytherin.

Uuuuuuuuuhhhh-dijeron en su mesa.

Calmadas-dijo janeth volteando a ver al chico que tomaba un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

Como había dicho este año será su casa gracias a un evento se llevara acabo-dijo dumbeldor mientras hablaba se oían murmullos entre las 4 chicas.

Se los dije-dijo katie.

Tu no nos dijiste nada-dijeron las 3 a la vez.

El torneo de los 3 magos-grito el director acatando la mirada de todos-las reglas de este evento son iguales a excepción de una no queremos que solo sean 3 estudiantes los que pasaran por tres peligrosas pruebas este es un torneo diferente por cada escuela se sacaran 3 papelitos donde estarán escritos 4 nombres de un grupo que hayan formado cada integrante debe ser mayor de 17 años-los abucheos empezaron.

Lo siento jade no puedes entrar-dijo janeth mirando a la joven.

No quería entrar y tu si-le dijo jade.

Obvio que si oye-dijo apuntando al director.

Gloria eterna para el grupo que sea el ganador-dijo el director-y ganara el cáliz-dijo mostrando una copa celeste muy linda.

Wao-se oyeron las voces de julios y janeth.

Súper-dijeron nuevamente.

De partir de mañana introducirán los papelitos en el cáliz- y el próximo miércoles se dirán los seleccionados -dijo mostrando una copa de piedra que en su interior una llama azul iluminaba el colegio.

Pienso entrar-dijo janeth.

Tus padres no te dejaran-dijo lili.

Quien piensa decirles-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Y con quien entraras nosotras no entraremos-dijo katie.

Los slytherin salieron primero acompañados por las leidis.

Janeth topo con un joven voltio y vio al durmstrang y solo janeth sonrió y se fue con las chicas.

Mi amor-grito una joven que bestia un vestido azul con sombrero y zapatillas.

Eduardo quien es ella-dijo julios viendo como abrazaba la joven a eduardo.

Catherin que te trae por aquí-dijo el con voz nerviosa.

Mi amor no recuerdas somos novios-dijo ella mostrando un anillo de oro blanco con la serpiente se slytherin.

A cierto pero..-dijo el antes de ser interrumpido por un beso de la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes.

A julios le ardía la sangre nunca se imagino que eduardo engañara a su hermana.

Janeth caminaba contenta con las chicas hasta que ellas se pararon en seco.

Que pasa-dijo janeth volteando a ver a los jóvenes que se besaban.

La sangre de janeth hervía por dentro quería matar a esa leidi.

Janeth cálmate-le dijo una lili que veía a su amiga roja.

Si janeth sabes como te pones cuando te enojas-dijo jade preocupada por la reacción de su amiga.

No se preocupen no pasara nada-dijo ella seria caminando lentamente asia la pareja.

Janeth camino asia los jóvenes siendo vista por yoshua julios y james que se alejaron.

Hola eduardo-dijo janeth alejándose de catherin rápidamente y viendo a su novia.

Hola quien eres-le pregunto la joven con su voz chillona.

A yo soy janeth malfoy…la…prima de eduardo-dijo janeth-Eduardo entendió todo janeth estaba furiosa-y tu querida-le dijo janeth.

A soy catherin la novia de eduardo-dijo ella feliz abrazándolo.

Enserio que bien-dijo ella mirando a eduardo con una sonrisa triste y agria-por que no me habías dicho nada-le dijo janeth.

Eduardo se quedo callado.

Bueno me retiro que pasen buenas noches-dijo janeth alejándose dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Permíteme-le dijo eduardo a catherin corriendo asia donde estaba janeth porque ya estaba alejada fue y le toco el brazo volteándola.

No me toques-dijo janeth con lagrimas que trataba de sostener pero no lo logro.

Janeth-dijo eduardo mirando a la joven como caían lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Por que no me dijiste nada-dijo ella triste.

No sabia no me acuerdo de nada-dijo el.

Eduardo dijo janeth mirando fijamente sus ojos-no quiero volverte a ver te odio-dijo janeth alejándose-te odio-dijo por debajo.

Janeth-dijo eduardo triste.

Eduardo llego apagado con los chicos se veía su cara esta triste catherin se había ido con las de revenclaw.

Que paso-le dijo julios.

Eduardo solo los vio con cara de que no paso y dio vuelta en sus talones y se fue a las mazmorras.

Janeth corría por las escaleras subiéndolas se paro en seco en el cuadro de la dama gorda.

Qu..idi…tich-dijo ella con la vez cortada las lagrimas no dejaban de rozar sus mejillas.

Que pasa señorita-le dijo la dama gorda.

Nada señora-dijo janeth mostrando una sonrisa la dama se corrió para que la joven pudiera entrar, la sala común estaba llena por alumnos hablando del torneo y de lo injusto que era para las edades en que podrías entrar.

Janeth solo corrió a su habitación dando un portazo y se tiro en su cama, las lagrimas caían como cristales sobre sus lagrimas nunca se veía llorar a una malfoy janeth jugaba con sus manos.

Eliuth quisiera que estuvieras aquí-dijo janeth llorando.

Janeth-dijo eliuth por el anillo.

Janeth se sorprendió aclarando la voz.

Eliuth-dijo janeth sosteniendo las lagrimas.

Janeth estas bien-dijo el oyendo la voz de la joven.

Si no te preocupes-dijo con la voz cortada.

Janeth en estos meces que nos hablamos te e conocido bien y ese tono de voz no se oye bien-dijo eliuth preocupado.

Eduardo-dijo janeth.

Otra vez el-dijo eliuth-estas sola-le pregunto el anillo brillaba.

Si-dijo ella que estaba sentada a oscuras en su cama.

El anillo se apago.

eliuth, eliuth-dijo hablándole al anillo.

Mande-dijo el.

Donde estas-dijo janeth aplaudiendo una vez y se encendieron las luces y lamparitas.

Janeth se paro y abrazo al joven.

Te sabes aparecer-le pregunto abrazándolo.

Si dijo el con una media sonrisa el corazón de eliuth latía mucho y estaba nervioso, tomo de la cintura a la joven abrazándola.

Que te hizo ahora-dijo eliuth separándose un poco de la joven.

Janeth respiro y con lagrimas en los ojos le explico todo.

Pero no te explico quien era ella-le dijo eliuth sentándola en su cama y el hincándose enfrente de ella.

No, no lo deje-dijo ella.

Hiciste mal tal vez todo sea una confusión-dijo eliuth.

Para ti es confusión que ella sepa su nombre que lo bese enfrente de todos-dijo janeth.

No pero..-dijo el antes de ser interrumpido.

Lo beso y malo es que el no lo impidió-dijo ella con lagrimas.

Janeth quien impediría un beso de una vela-dijo eliuth.

ES UNA VELA-grito janeth.


	10. Capi 2: Pruebas Del Torneo

Si-dijo el.

Haber de quien hablas-le dijo janeth.

De la joven rubia de ojos celestes-dijo el.

Si, es ella-dijo janeth.

Todos los hombres son atraídos por las velas tienen encantos-dijo el viendo a la joven.

Lo se-dijo ella-este año va a ser el peor-dijo janeth enojada mirando asia la ventana.

Eliuth acaricio su mejilla.

Janeth no pudo dormir toda la noche ella amaba a eduardo pero no le iba a rogar si el quería volver con ella que le pidiera perdón enfrente de la leidi y que le dijera que era su novia, janeth toda la noche pensó lo que quería y sonrió tenia un plan muy bueno…

Jueves…11 de septiembre

Janeth entraba con papeles a la sala común de la torre de sus padres, janeth escucho la discusión entre sus primos.

Nos falta uno que hacemos-dijo julios caminando de un lado a otro.

No ce james no puede entrar es menor aun-dijo eduardo encogido de hombros.

Janeth entro como si nada y dijo…

Oí su pequeña charla-dijo dejando los papeles en el escritorio.

Les falta uno-dijo ella-podría entrar yo-dijo janeth mirándolos.

Nunca dejaría que entraras tu-dijo eduardo mirando a la joven.

Y tu quien eres para impedirlo-dijo janeth mirándolo como bicho raro se veía pálido y deprimido.

Me fascina cuando hace eso-dijo yoshua sonriente.

Como quiera eduardo aunque no sea el indicado para decirlo yo no te dejaría-dijo julios avanzando asia su hermana.

Y yo volvería a repetirlo-dijo janeth sonriente-si quieren completar el grupo aquí tienen a una participante seria de gran ayuda se los digo yo-dijo janeth sonriente.

Ella tiene razón-dijo james que estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo una revista de acción.

Mis padres no te dejaran-dijo julios mirándola fijamente a los ojos..

No se enteraran, si sacan nuestro papel en el cáliz ya no abra escapatoria-dijo janeth sentándose en el sillón y cruzando las piernas.

Bien-dijo julios mirando a la joven.

Perfecto hermano eres súper-dijo janeth abrazándolo.

No pienses que lo hice porque quiero tu ayuda si no por que nos falta un integrante y ya no hay de nuestra edad-dijo julios.

Prefecto-dijo janeth tomando un pergamino y anotando sus nombres y enrollándolo.

Yo lo entregare-dijo janeth saliendo-adiós-dijo ya afuera del retrato.

Súper-dijo janeth corriendo asia el gran comedor se le había olvidado por un momento lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Entro acatando la mirada de los presentes había solo algunos alumnos de durmstrang que entre ellos estaba el joven que le sonreía a janeth cada segundo era alto un cuerpo estupendo brazos gruesos ojos celestes como el cielo pelo negro un poco largo muy guapo el joven.

Janeth entro caminando al gran comedor y se encamino asia el cáliz entro a la barrera celeste y puso el papelito en la flama, y se voltio encaminándose asia la salida y les sonrió a los durmstrang.

Que linda es-dijo el joven de ojos azules que la miraba como salía por la puerta principal.

Espero que seamos seleccionados-dijo janeth sonriente.

Hola chicas-dijo janeth encontrándose con lili y las demás.

Como estas-le preguntaron las 3 a la vez.

Bien gracias-dijo janeth sonriente.

Por que tan feliz-dijo jade caminando con el profeta en mano.

Entre al torneo y creo que le intereso a un durmstrang-dijo janeth mirándolas sonrientes.

Se ve que no te hizo daño lo que paso anoche-dijo katie.

Me lo tuviste que recordar-dijo janeth con la voz apagada y mirando fijamente a la joven que le arrebato a su novio siempre iba en grupo de 5 con sus trajes azules de seda y esos sombreros.

Hola-dijo catherin sonriente dirigiéndose a las chicas.

Hola-dijo janeth mostrando una sonrisa linda.

Katie lili y jade la miraban boqui abierta algo traía en manos.

Por casualidad no has visto a tu primo eduardo quiero verlo-le pregunto descaradamente la ojeo azul.

Lo siento no lo e visto tal vez este en el campo de quidditch-dijo janeth sonriente.

Gracias-dijo catherin retirándose a paso igual que sus amigas.

Pero que te paso-le pregunto una lili confundida.

Pensé que la ibas a matar con un hechizo de los que sabes-dijo katie emocionada.

No pienso desperdiciar mis energías-dijo janeth mirando como se alejaba la rubia-por ahora-dijo janeth con una sonrisa de malicia.

Por ahora dime que no es una amenaza te meterás en peligro-dijo lili mirando a la joven.

No es de preocuparse lili se ve que no eres una potter-dijo janeth jugando con su cabello y sonriendo.

Viernes…12 de septiembre.

Janeth estaba acostada se levanto a causa de los rayos del sol que iluminaban su cama las chicas se estaban levantando igual.

Chicas es viernes-dijo janeth levantándose emocionada.

Cierto-dijo katie emocionada entrando primero a la bañera.

Ese día era el preferido de las chicas y para los chicos las chicas especialmente las griffindor oponían su primera moda del mes.

Y que moda será este mes-pregunto jade.

La corbata en la cadera sin túnica pelo recogido con un pequeño fleco y un listón rojo-dijo janeth sacando el uniforme.

Beuna moda-dijo lili.

Lo se-dijo janeth feliz entrando a la bañera ya que había salido katie.

Las chicas bajaron a la sala común acatando la mirada de los griffindor que les sonreían seximente había uno que otro bueno los únicos que se les habían guapos a janeth eran los de su equipo de quidditch, las chicas salieron caminando por los fríos pasillos del colegio que estaba llenos algunos y de jovencitas de azul y de guapos que vestían de café con la insignia del fénix de su colegio.

Hola amor-dijo un julios recién bañado ya que la loción que traía olía bien, en al cual se le acercaba a lili y la besaba tiernamente.

James caminaba tomando la mano de jade se veían lindos los dos.

Yoshua beso el cuello de katie y la voltio para besarla nuevamente.

Janeth no vio a eduardo en el grupo.

Debe de estar con esa-se dijo ella mirando asia enfrente y caminando.

Que linda te vez hoy janeth-le dijo yoshua-pero ella no lo oyó.

Janeth-le dijo james mirándola.

JANETH-dijo julios que abrazaba por la espalda a lili.

Que-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Que tienes-le pregunto el preocupado.

Que te importa-dijo janeth caminando mas rápido asia el gran comedor.

Aun sigue mal-dijo lili triste por su amiga.

El también la esta pasando mal-dijo julios mirando como su hermana se alejaba.

Janeth vio como su mama y el profesor olsen caminaban sonrientes asia el gran comedor.

Que mi padre no nota como ese tipo mira a mama-pensó janeth furiosa.

Janeth miro como su tío harry salía de un aula tenia que decirle a su papa.

Profesor potter-dijo janeth caminando asia el rápidamente.

Dígame señorita malfoy-dijo el sonriente le gustaba jugar con su sobrina.

No sabe donde esta el profesor malfoy-pregunto janeth sonriente con libros en brazos.

Debe estar en las mazmorras el adicto a las pociones siempre esta hay-dijo el sonriente y caminando asia el gran comedor con ella.

Bien me retiro tengo que hablar con el adiós ti..profesor-corrigió janeth rápidamente.

Adiós-dijo el.

Janeth bajo rápidamente las escaleras a las mazmorras toco la primera puerta a la derecha.

Pase-dijo una voz grave y firme era la de su padre la reconocía desde lejos.

Padre-dijo janeth entrando.

Dime-dijo el viéndola.

No as visto como el profesor olsen mira a mama, a mi me enfurece no se si a ti-dijo janeth mirando como su padre la miraba.

Lo se mirado y me da rabia al igual que tu pero sabes como es tu madre yo confió en ella y se que no pasa nada entre ellos-dijo draco tranquilo.

Si tu no piensas hacer nada yo lo are-dijo janeth saliendo enojada.

Janeth-dijo draco parándose y mirando como su hija se alejo con un portazo en la puerta..

Yo también haré algo-dijo draco firmemente sus ojos se vayan imponentes.

Janeth a paso firme se dirigía a el gran comedor no faltaba mucho para entrar a clases, sintió un leve golpe se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien y que eran varios que la miraban.

Estas bien-le pregunto el joven mostrando su mano a la joven.

Janeth miro asía arriba.

ss.ssi-dijo janeth sonriente-mirando al durmstrang y tomando su mano.

Lo siento estaba distraída-dijo janeth bajando de su nube.

No importa te perdonare si me dices tu nombre-dijo el joven el era mas alto que ella por un poco solamente.

Ou…janeth malfoy-dijo janeth sonriente.

Yo soy estefan ukerman-dijo el joven de cabellos negros.

Un placer-dijo janeth sonriente-me tengo que ir tengo cosas que hacer-dijo janeth caminando rápidamente nerviosa.

Nos veremos después-dijo el.

Si chao-dijo janeth mirando asia enfrente.

Janeth miro que el profesor olsen salía de el gran comedor.

Profesor olsen quiero hablar con usted-dijo janeth corriendo asia el.

Si señorita malfoy-dijo el mirando a la joven seriamente.

Profesor le pediría por favor que se alejase de mi madre por favor-dijo janeth mirando fijamente al profesor.

Y si no lo hago que-dijo el acercándosele a janeth en al cual ella no retrocedió.

Este año será el peor para usted-dijo janeth con una sonrisa de malicia.

Y crees que te tengo miedo-dijo el mirando de pies a cabeza a la castaña.

Debería temerme me considero mejor maga que usted-dijo janeth defendiéndose.

Mocosa insolente-dijo el profesor sacando su varita, janeth traía en sus manos la suya pero…

Que piensa hacerle a mi hija olsen-dijo draco que estaba detrás de janeth.

Nada malfoy-dijo olsen mirando los ojos grises del rubio.

Espero que obedezcas a una malfoy por que ahora no es una la amenaza sí no dos aléjate de mi esposa o te la veras con..-fue interrumpido.

Nosotros-dijo janeth enojada.

El profesor se fue furioso.

Pensé que no me apoyarías-dijo janeth sin voltear a ver a su padre.

Como podrías creer eso-dijo el.

Janeth entro al gran comedor apresurada y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se sentó en la mesa de griffindor tomo una tostada y junto a katie y lili se dirigieron a su primera clase del día.

Janeth se quedaba dormida en historias muggles los éxtasis iban a estar duros esos exámenes eran los que decidirían que iban a ser cuando salieran del colego.

A janeth le atraía ser aurora pero para que serlo si se acabo la oscuridad hace años.

Janeth escribía palabras por todo el pergamino sin darse cuenta escribía y remarcaba a cada rato el nombre de eduardo.

Te extraño tanto-pensó janeth jugando con la pluma-y pienso recupérate-se dijo ella.

El día paso lento para janeth demasiado si se podría decir estuvo aburridísimo, era viernes mañana paseo por el colegio janeth ya tenia planes.

Sábado 13 de septiembre…

El día era soleado un calor inundaba el colegio todos los alumnos estaban afuera paseando o tomando el sol con sus amigos, janeth estaba recostada en su cama mirando asia el techo con sus manos en su nuca estaba recién bañada esperaba a las chicas de que terminaran de vestirse, ella estaba arreglada en su mente pasaban miles de cosas no sabia k hacer tenia que relajarse lo sucedido con eduardo paso muy rápido, janeth odiaba a catherin demasiado para perdonarla.

Sabrá quien soy yo-dijo janeth con una sonrisa tierna.

Que-dijo katie viéndola por el espejo.

Nada-dijo janeth-listas-dijo levantándose de la cama.

Claro-dijeron todas.

Bien-dijo janeth abriendo la puerta de la habitación y bajando con las chicas por las escaleras de caracol estaba desierta la sala común todos estaban afuera.

Janeth se dirigía a la torre de sus tíos y padre era día de familia como le decía mi tío ron.

Las chicas se encontraban frente al retrato de la novia.

Buenos días señora-dijo janeth feliz de verla.

Buenos días señoritas-dijo la señora viendo a las jovencitas.

Buenos días dijeron todas-contentas.

Señorita mal..-dijo el retrato pero janeth la interrumpió.

Basta de apellidos me llamo janeth dime así por favor-dijo janeth sonriente.

Bien-dijo sonrojada el retrato.

Bombas fétidas-dijo un joven de cabellos rubios que venia acompañado por 3 mas que estaban muy bien vestidos.

Janeth no quiso voltear sabia quienes eran no quería ver la cara de eduardo-janeth entro a la torre el lugar estaba fresco, voltio a donde había ruido era en una esquina los hombres de la torre estaban jugando ajedrez mágico las dueñas de la torre seguro que estaban en sus habitaciones.

Papa-dijo janeth.

Mande-dijo el mirando a su hija con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Y mama-pregunto.

Esta arriba con tus tías-dijo harry.

Bien-dijo janeth dirigiéndose con las chicas arriba.

Eduardo miraba con detalle a janeth como subía las escaleras.

Te la tragas-dijo julios pasando un brazo por los hombros del joven.

Sabes muy bien que me gusta-dijo el firmemente.

Deberías de hablar con ella-dijo james que se sentaba en el sillón alargado.

Nuestros orgullos son demasiados altos-dijo yoshua que estaba en la computadora sonriente.

Eduardo lo miro tenia demasiada razón.

Janeth esto debe de acabar el esta mal al igual que tu-dijo jade.

Lo se deja que el me pida perdón yo no lo haré-dijo janeth entrando a la primera habitación era muy linda era de un color café claro la cama grande con dorsales y muchos cojines en el techo lucecitas lindas que iluminaban el lugar ventanales largos un baño amplio el peinador en la que era utilizado en ese momento por sus tías y su mama.

Pero que lindas se ven-dijo katie a su mama y a sus tías.

Gracias ustedes también están lindas.

Que tal si damos una vuelta por el colegio-dijo pansy que estaba muy linda ese día.

Claro-dijeron todas janeth estaba muy callada y pensativa y su mama lo noto.

Janeth hija estas bien-dijo acercándosele.

Claro mama estoy muy bien-mintió ella con una sonrisa fingida.

Bien entonces vamonos-dijo hermione.

Las chicas bajaban las escaleras en la que los chicos esperaban en la puerta.

Draco tomo la mano de su esposa tiernamente janeth le sonrió y salieron por el retrato atrás de julios y lili que iban abrazados.

Yoshua tenia a katie tomada de la mano tiernamente caminaban atrás de pansy y balice que iban abrazados tiernamente.

James y jade iban en medio de la fila con sonrisas en sus rostros

Hermione iba tomada por la cintura por ron y la besaba en el cuello.

Harry y ginny caminan abrazados harry detrás de ginny.

Eduardo iba con julios y lili a la cabeza de la fila y janeth iba mero atrás sumida en sus pensamientos.

Edi…edi-gritaba una joven desde una extremo de el pasillo e iba corriendo asia eduardo ya abrazándolo dejando a todos sorprendidos que hacia eduardo con una beauxbatons janeth lo noto absolutamente todo pero lo tomo con calma solo sentía las miradas de todos enzima de ella.

La mama de janeth comprendió todo al instante eduardo y ella habían paliado y la relación había terminado pero se dio cuenta que esto ya había sido desde hace un buen rato.

Julios miraba a su hermana y vio que estaba enojada porque el sentía en su pecho eso era lo malo de ser mellizos, julios se toco el pecho su hermana estaba mal, como no estaría mal si la joven estaba besando a eduardo enfrente de todos que estaban en shock.

Que hacen hay parados-dijo janeth impresionando a todos y mirando a eduardo profundamente que la beauxbatons noto todo se gustaban-déjenlos solos necesitan privacidad-dijo janeth avanzando y esquivando a sus tíos y la mirada de catherin que era de odio.

Gracias janeth-le dijo catherin.

De nada se detuvo janeth con una sonrisa amarga y continuo su camino.

Estaban afuera cerca del puente para ir al lago janeth se había adelantado demasiado si se podría decir al campo de quidditch.

Que paso aquí catherin-le dijo pansy a su hija que acato la mirada de todos en las 3 chicas restantes.

Nada por que lo dicen-dijo ella sonriente mirando a sus tíos querían una explicación amplia.

Quieren la historia verdad-dijo jade.

Si-dijo hermione viendo a su hija.

Bueno hay les va-dijo lili razonando lo que iba a decir.

Cuando llegaron las beauxbatons una joven esa joven dijo antes de que interrumpieran sus padres-se le lanzo a eduardo y creo que el la conocía dijo que era su novia…-dijo lili contándoles toda la historia.

Entonces se paliaron desde ese día-dijo janeth triste.

Si-dijo lili cruzada de brazos y triste también.

Tu hijo lastimo a mi hija-le dijo draco a blaice.

Padre no armes discusiones eduardo no tiene toda la culpa yo aposte con el ese día y andábamos borrachos no sabíamos que hacíamos-dijo julios defendiendo a su amigo.

Aparte esto lo tienen que arreglar solos no nos podemos meter-dijo ginny viendo a draco.

Ron vio una escoba pasar por hay.

Esa no es la saeta de janeth-dijo ron y todos miraron.

Julios sintió tristeza en su pecho-saco su varita rápidamente.

Callo saeta de fuego-dijo el rápidamente, en segundos una saeta roja salía del colegio dirigiéndose afuera del puente, julios salto del puente cayendo enzima de la saeta.

Que pasa julios-le grito su padre.

Janeth esta mal-dijo el dirigiéndose al estadio de quidditch donde janeth estaba en las gradas de slytherin tomo la escoba por los aires y la monto estaba flotando hasta que…

A donde vas-le pregunto julios mirándola fijamente a los ojos tenia tristeza en esos ojos y a el no le gustaba era su hermana su mayor protección.

Que ti importa-dijo ella fríamente.

Trato de ayudarte y no me dejas-dijo el.

No necesito tu ayuda-dijo ella mirándolo.

Soy tu hermano quiero ayudarte se que eduardo cometió un error pero perdónalo-dijo julios.

No lo perdonare tan fácilmente me daño…y lo malo que tu lo viste besándola y no hiciste nada-dijo ella viendo como un joven montado a una escoba se dirigía asia ellos era eliuth freno enfrente de janeth.

Nos vamos-dijo el con una sonrisa tierna en su labios.

Si-dijo janeth elevando la escoba.

Tu no vas a ningún lado-dijo julios poniéndose enfrente de eliuth desafiante.

Tu no me mandas-dijo janeth esquivando a su hermano y yéndose rápidamente.

Estas mal janeth-dijo julios-muy mal.

Julios se dirigió al puente donde seguían sus padres y sus amigos.

Y janeth-dijo la mama de janeth viendo a su hijo que bajaba de la escoba.

Se fue con el revenclaw-dijo el mirando asia el suelo.

Y la dejaste-dijo draco enojado.

Julios bajo la mirada de decepción.

Janeth y eliuth volaban por enzima del lago azul la brisa se sentía en sus rostros fueron a las montañas que había alrededor de el colegio.

Janeth estas bien-le dijo eliuth viendo a la joven que se sentaba en una roca.

Quisiera decirte que si pero no puedo mentirte a ti, dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos-eres el único que me ha visto llorar debo confiar mucho en ti para confiarte mis secretos-dijo ella mirando al ojeo gris.

Janeth sabes que soy tu amigo dijo el acercándosele y abrazándola , janeth se refugio en su pecho las lagrimas brotaban ligeramente sentía como su corazón latía agitadamente su mundo había cambiado rápidamente y solo por un hombre.

Quisiera ser algo mas que un amigo janeth-pensó el acariciando el cabello de la joven.

Los dos jóvenes abrazados vieron caer el atardecer, janeth era abrazada por eliuth sentía la protección que tenia el joven asia ella, la noche callo los padres de janeth caminaban de un ligar a otro preguntando si no habían visto a eliuth y a ella.

Janeth entraba sonriente por las puertas del colegio con eliuth.

Donde has estado-le dijo su papa mirándola a los ojos

Fui a volar un rato con eliuth-dijo ella extraña por la reacción de su padre.

Mas te vale que no le ayas hecho nada a mi hija-dijo draco mirando al ojeo gris fijamente.

Como puedes pensar eso-le dijo janeth enojada a su padre.

Nunca le aria daño profesor-le dijo eliuth a draco, draco confió en el.

Janeth se despidió de el en la puerta del gran comedor y se dirigió a su mesa con los ojos de eduardo enzima de ella.

Miércoles 17…

Los días pasaron llego el día de la selección todas y todos estaban alborotados en el gran comedor los profesores sentados en la mesa principal las mesas se habían dividido en 6 para que el cáliz este en medio de todos janeth platicaba con lili y las demás, la noche estaba llena de estrellas y se notaban por el techo del comedor las velas de las paredes iluminaban poco el cáliz iluminaba mucho con esa flama azul.

Buenas noches-se levanto el profesor dumbeldor contento-listos para saber los 3 grupos elegidos-dijo el contento y apago las velas mas para que solo el cáliz iluminara, ce acerco lentamente al cáliz todos miraban atentos, dumbeldor poso su mano en el cáliz y empezó a arder e hizo sacar un papelito.

Los elegidos para representar la escuela de durmstrang son

Estefan ukerman

Jonathan ondimeyer

Víctor vectorius

Orlando onyerss

Los chicos se pararon uno por uno, las chicas posaron sus miradas en los jóvenes y sonrieron, janeth fue vista por estefan y sonrió tiernamente.

Dumbeldor se acerco nuevamente al cáliz y el lanzo un papelito de las llamas.

Las representantes de beauxbatons son.

Catherin fleradur

Sandy sencider

Annie leister

Sussan deisther

Las jovencitas delicadamente se dirigieron a dumbeldor y lo saludaron.

Dumbeldor por ultima vez entre aplausos y chiflidos se dirigió al cáliz y lanzo un papelito con un listón que se desato.

Te van a matar-le dijo lili a janeth que ella sonreía con entusiasmo.

Si somos elegidos no hay vuelta atrás-dijo ella.

Esto saldrá mal-dijo lili.

No te preocupes.

Los elegidos para hogwarts son dijo dumbeldor orgulloso.

Julios malfoy-dijo y julios se levanto de su lugar su padre y sus tíos temían eso eran demasiados traviesos para no entrara.

Que janeth no aya entrado por favor-decía janeth la mama preocupada al igual que hermione pansy y ginny.

Eduardo zabinny-dijo el director eduardo se levanto estaba alado de julios sonriente se dirigió con unos cuantos chiflidos de sus amigas.

Pansy temía lo peor ya era común el pensó pansy y blaice estaba contento casi brincando en su silla.

Yoshua weasley-dijo el director yoshua se levanto y se dirigió al director saludándolo y dirigiéndose a la dirección.

Hermione se desmayaba en brazos de un contento ron.

Cálmate amor lo hará bien-dijo el.

Lo voy a matar-dijo hermione.

Lo bueno que mis hijos no entraron-dijo ginny feliz.

Eso es lo malo-dijo harry triste-pero están mis sobrinos quien será el ultimo.

Janeth malfoy-dijo el director.

Janeth se levanto orgullosa de su asiento y dos jóvenes la saludaron se dirigió al director y el sonrió janeth solo afirmo saludándolo y se dirigió a la dirección.

A janeth le retumbo en la cabeza el nombre de su hija al igual que a draco.

Bien el torneo empieza ya-dijo el director-que empiece la cena-dijo el y se dirigió ala dirección a felicitar a los participantes.

En la oficina del director había todo tipo de aparatos que se movían cristales entre otras cosas.

Janeth bajo las escaleras encontrándose con los chicos que estaban contentos eduardo estaba siendo abrazado por catherin en esos momentos.

Felicidades-dijo el director con todos los profesores los ojos de draco fulminaban a su hija.

De partir de ahora están ustedes completamente solos con sus grupos-dijo el director, las pruebas serán muy peligrosas y difíciles necesitaran valentía y mucho entusiasmo-dijo el-bien a cenar pueden retirarse-dijo el director- todos se retiraron menos los profesores y los elegidos a representar a hogwarts ya que sus padres lo sostuvieron.

Como se te ocurrió entrar al torneo janeth-le grito draco a su hija-es muy peligroso.

Y eso que tiene padre solo por que soy mujer no puedo entrar-dijo janeth mirando a un enojado draco malfoy sus ojos mostraban enojo mucho enojo.

Como te lo vuelvo a repetir es muy peligroso-dijo el mirando a su hija.

Te demostrare que aunque sea mujer soy mas fuerte que los demás-dijo janeth mirando a su padre fijamente y a sus tíos y salio de la dirección y se paro en las escaleras.

Padre al final de año tendrás el trofeo del torneo en tus manos-dijo ella y se fue.

Tu hija tiene el ego muy alto para ese cuerpo tan pequeño-le dijo balice eduardo la miro alejarse tenia mucha razón.

Tendrás que protegerla de partir de hoy-le dijo draco a julios y el afirmo mirando preocupado a su padre.

Harry vio mal a su sobrina así que fue tras ella.

Janeth caminaba por los solitarios pasillos del colegios estaban tibios por el calor que hacia fuera en ese mes, janeth camino rumbo a la torre de su favoritismo la de astronomía tenia manía por las estrellas igual que su mama, se paro enfrente de la torre y abrió lentamente la puerta estaba completamente oscuro solamente las estrellas iluminaban el cuarto janeth se fue a un extremo de la habitación y se sentó en uno de los miles cojines que habían por doquier y se recostó mirando profundamente las estrellas, sintió que alguien abría la puerta y caminaba asia ella y se sentaba alado.

Son lindas verdad-dijo el ojeo verde abrazando a su sobrina.

Si-dijo janeth recostándose en el pecho de su tio.

Tu mama solía venir cuando estaba triste y tu donaste esa idea-dijo el acariciando el pelo de la joven.

Tio por que papa tiene miedo que yo este en este torneo-le pregunto janeth seriamente.

Draco tiene mucho que temer sus dos hijos se arriesgan a mucho y tu por ser mujer poquito mas-dijo harry viendo como una estrella fugas pasaba por el cielo-cuando estábamos en 4 grado en el colegio hubo ese torneo janeth y hubo muchos accidentes uno fue el mió tenia 14 años y alguien introdujo mi nombre en el cáliz fui escogido y odiado por todos y mas por tu tío ron, en este torneo estas solo un muchacho de 14 años participar en ese torneo era muy peligroso la primera prueba no la podría olvidar casi me mato con ese dragón, en la segunda sin la ayuda de cedric diggory no hubiera logrado pasar la prueba estas pruebas son demasiado difíciles janeth no se si las vallan a cambiar espero que no así te podría ayudar.

Tío cedric no es el..-dijo janeth antes de ser interrumpida por harry.

Si el fue el que murió a manos de volthemort en la 3era prueba del torneo había competencia entre el y yo al ultimo el quedo atrapado en redes la copa estaba entre mis ojos tuve que decidir y lo escogí a el si lo hubiera dejado atrapado en esas redes seguiría vivo el murió por mi culpa-dijo harry tristemente.

Tío no te debes torturar por lo sucedido no tuviste la culpa-dijo janeth acariciando la mejilla de el.

Ese es el temor de tu padre que por un simple concurso pierda lo mas importante que tiene-le dijo harry.

No debe de temer sabe que soy beuna en esto-le dijo janeth mirando las estrellas que brillaban tiernamente.

Lo se janeth pero aunque seas beuna esto no puede resultar al finas, cuídate mucho niña por favor-le dijo el acariciando su cabello.

Lo haré tío-le dijo janeth y los dos continuaron mirando las estrellas por un buen rato.

El primer mes de estancia en el colegio bolo llego octubre los entrenamientos que ponía julios para la primera prueba eran difíciles el director nos dio la oportunidad a los tres grupos de decirnos que era un dragón los que nos enfrenábamos, el sol no brillaba se aproximaba una tormenta se veía en el cielo, mientras los entrenamientos del dragón y los míos aparte era muy agotador con las tareas entre otras cosas era muy difícil y aparte era uno de los peores meces de mi vida sabia que seria difícil pasarlo después de todo lo sucedido con lord volthemort.

Martes 4 de octubre….

El día estaba nublado nadie estaba afuera todos refugiados en sus salas comunes eran las 6 de la tarde salimos de clases y no sabíamos que hacer las chicas y yo, julios le mando una lechuza a lili que los chicos la querían ver así que las chicas se fueron dejándome sola asumida en mis pensamientos no estaba feliz en esos momentos así que me dirigí a mi habitación tome un bañador y me dirigí al baño de perfectos no era admitida ya que no soy perfecta pero lili así, por eso hay ventajas en esto, digo la contraseña entro y prendo los grifos la sirena me mira tiernamente, me quito la túnica y entero a la bañera olía delicioso así que me relaje y me senté en uno de los escalones y cerré mis ojos para relajarme, y si me relaje mucho que no supe a que horas iba saliendo de la bañera miro mi reloj y eran las doce casi me arrugo dije con una sonrisa y me seque con la toalla y me puse la túnica nuevamente dirigiéndome asia la sala común tendría mucha suerte si un prefecto no me cacha y le quita puntos a griffindor pero bueno.

Caminaba por los frescos pasillos de hogwarts y veo a lili ay a julios besándose en la entrada del retrato.

ten cuidado lili te puede tragar-le dije a lili-quidditch-y entre a la sala común me recosté mirando la apagada chimenea me quede pensando que este mes seria el peor de mi vida se suponía que…la próxima semana eduardo y yo cumpliríamos dos largos años de buena relación buena excusa para seguir triste pero se que un día regresara a mi sin que fuera demasiado tarde-dije suspirando y cerrando mis ojos y quedándome completamente dormida.

Sábado 8 de octubre…

Estas loco hemos entrenado mas de 3 veces por semana desde que te enteraste que eran dragones-le dije a julios enojada estábamos en pleno campo de quidditch y con varitas en mano.

Quieres ganar entrena-me amenazo.

Mira yo voy a ganar porque tengo planes bajo las mangas dije elevando a julios por los aires enojada.

Se que tienes poderes pero no me los presumas-me dijo el, lo baje le di la oportunidad de vivir.

Eduardo no me dejaba de ver en un segundo me sentía mal pero lo deje de notar por un momento.

Tengo que hacer tarea nos vemos después-dije guardando la varita en mis pantalones y

Saliendo del campo de quidditch dirigiéndome al colegio camine por un buen rato antes de llegar entre acatando la mirada de los durmstrang elegidos y subí las escaleras dirigiéndome a la torre de griffindor dirigiéndome a mi habitación tome mi mochila y baje nuevamente dirigiéndome a la biblioteca a quien se le ocurre hacer las tareas en fin de semana , pues a mi si quiero ganar la copa de las casas tengo que ganar puntos extra camino así las mesas mas alejadas hay para escoger estaba la biblioteca bacía, tomo uno libros antes de sentarme y los pongo en toda la mesa me puse alado de un ventanal para ver a todos los que estaban afuera jugando me concentro y empiezo los deberes me puse unos lentes aunque no lo crean una malfoy usando lentes pues soy la primera y me pongo los discman y pongo canciones lentas y tristes como me gustan y empiezo a hacer la tarea, por primera vez en mi vida me concentre profundamente por que no note

A eliuth que me hablaba enfrente de mi hasta que me movió y le puse atención.

Hola-le dije con una sonrisa.

vi. que movía sus labios pero no le entendí así que comprendió por que quítate los audífonos sonsa.

Perdón decías-le dije mirándolo y diciéndole que se sentara.

Solo vine a saludarte como estas-me pregunto el joven tiernamente..

Dos tres no muy bien-le dije.

Sabes te hace mal estar así quiero verte contenta como antes-me dijo el.

Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo se supone que cumpliría dos años con eduardo la próxima semana-dije tristemente.

No te preocupes pasara rápidamente-me dijo el.

Janeth la próxima semana el miércoles precisamente va a haber salida a hosmeade, así que te puedes desahogar de dulces-me dijo el.

Si lo se-dije terminando la tarea por fin.

Bueno vamos a comer que tengo hambre-le dije y guardando las cosas en la mochila me dirigí a el gran comedor con el.

12 de octubre…

Llego el enorme peor día de mi vida no pudo haber sido peor los vi tomados de la mano caminando tiernamente en el lago erigiéndose asia los carruajes que los llevarían al pueblo mas cercano al colegio hosmeade estaba destrozada por dentro y pensaba portarme mal ese día pero sola y en la noche

Llegamos al pueblo y las chicas y yo hicimos lo primero ir de compras comprar ropa, ropa y mas ropa y dulces nos cansamos mucho ya que traíamos miles de bolsas sin exageras las mandamos a nuestro cuarto, paseamos por un rato mas nos dejaron todo el día libre mama cumplía años así que teníamos que regresar temprano al colegio entramos a las tres escobas y no pudimos creer que el miércoles nos dejaran el día libre y al siguiente clases nuevamente.

Estábamos en las tres escobas estaba intestado de personas tomando cervezas de mantequilla encontramos una mesa al ultimo y nos sentamos nos trajeron lo que pedimos cervezas de mantequilla.

Y no las pasamos platicando y criticando a las beauxbatons, después de un rato llegaron julios y los demás menos eduardo debería de estar con su nueva novia.

Chicas tenemos que irnos la fiesta sorpresa de mama empieza en una hora así que evacuando el ala-dijo julios gracioso.

Yo me quedare unos minutos mas aurita los alcanzo les dije y ellos se fueron.

Pedí wisqui de fuego ya era mayor de edad así que podía hacerlo tome varios me sentí mareada era la primera vez que me emborrachaba así se suponía que ese día tenia que ser especial para mi pero lo arruino la beauxbatons separándome de el, caminaba en sig sag por el lago y me tiro en la orilla lloro desconsoladamente eran las 9 de la noche la fiesta de mama ya había empezado y por mucho deben de estar enojados con migo trato de pararme pero no puedo sigo bebiendo de una botellita como cerveza pero mas fuerte veo doble así que decido pedir ayuda miro mi anillo y digo el nombre de eliuth.

eliuth-dije y una luz me ilumino.

Mande me dijo el se oía ruido así que debe de estar en el gran comedor donde la fiesta de mama ya hacia.

Me siento mareada hip-dije yo borracha.

Janeth estas borracha dijo en susurro.

No estoy bien hip-dije yo nunca me imagine así.

Donde estas-me pregunto el ya no se oía ruido.

En el lago creo-dijo ella hip.

Eliuth salio corriendo de el colegio asía el lago negro una joven ya hacia sentada abrazando sus piernas y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Estas bien-me pregunto.

Si-dije tambaleándome.

Estas borracha-me dijo el.

No estoy bien hip-dije estaba tan borracha que comencé a cantar-despertar y tu no estas no lo puedo soportar-el me abrazo cargándome para llevarme a la entrada de mi casa.

Te quiero amigo-le dije casi yendo a el retrato de la dama gorda.

Yo también janeth-me dijo el tiernamente preocupado por mi.

No puedo entrar hay no quiero hip dar explicaciones llévame a otro lado hip-le dije con ojos tristes.

A donde te llevo-me dijo el cargándome nuevamente.

A las estrellas-dije sonriendo.,

La torre de astronomía-dijo el rápidamente.

Piensas rápido hip-dije yo aun sosteniendo la botella.

Llegamos el me acostó en los cojines y apareció unas cobijas.

Por que te emborrachaste nunca lo haces-me dijo el.

Era hip un hip día especial hip tenia hip que hacerlo hip-dije con una sonrisa tonta mirando los ojos taladores del joven.

Janeth olvídalo tienes vida por vivir-dijo eliuth tapándome con la cobija.

Yo lo amo no puedo evitarlo dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Duerme niña lo necesitas dijo el acariciando mi cabello que estaba revoltoso.

Estaba completamente dormida.

Quisiera acerté feliz yo podría pero tu no me dejas-dijo eliuth suavemente mientras se acercaba temeroso a mis labios y los besaba tiernamente.

Al día siguiente un eliuth al otro lado de la habitación dormía sentado con la cabeza caída en su hombro.

Pero que dolor-decía janeth tocándose la cabeza.

Tengo sed-dije inmediatamente.

Eliuth se levanto y me miro sonriente, te duele la cabeza verdad.

Parece que eres experto en esto-dije el mostrándome la mano para que la tomara, la tome y me levanto.

Por dios-dije mareada.

Impide la próxima vez que yo haga esto si-dije moviéndome de el y caminando asia la puerta y saliendo-te veo al rato eliuth.

Janeth apúrate ya perdimos la primera clase.

QUE-dije yo viéndolo y corriendo a la torre de griffindor entro al baño directamente me baño me pongo el uniforme y voy corriendo asia la próxima clase perdí 10 puntos al inicio pero los recupere griffindor y slytherin iban empatados 360 a 360 eso no es justo pero da igual.

Donde se supone que estabas anoche tu mama estaba triste por que no estuviste-dijo lili en la comida.

Lo siento es que pasaron demasiadas cosas-dije triste-y donde esta mama.

No ce, no vino a clases-dijo jade llegando.

Debe estar en su cuarto-dijo katie.

Aurita vuelvo-dije tomando mis cosas y saliendo elegantemente corriendo de el gran comedor subí rápidamente por todas las escaleras pasando a varios fantasmas y llegando al retrato.

Señorita la fiesta estaba linda y no asistió-dijo decepcionada la dama de blanco.

Lo siento luego le explicare-dije diciendo la contraseña y entrando aviento mi mochila y entro al segundo cuarto de las escaleras.

Mama-dije viendo que el cuarto iluminaba a una señora que estaba acostada con un vaso de agua alado.

Janeth hija pasa-me dijo ella-ven-señalo la cama.

Que tienes por que estas tan pálida-le pregunte preocupada.

No te…-salio corriendo al baño y vomito en la taza de baño.

Que te pasa mama le hablo a papa-dije asustada.

No janeth tiene que ser sorpresa es normal-dijo ella saliendo y tomando agua.

Que sorpresa de que hablas-dije sin entender.

Estoy embarazada-dijo ella feliz tomando algo de color en su cara.

Enserio dije brincando feliz.

Si-dijo su mama feliz igual que ella.

Por que no me habías dicho julios lo sabe papa no verdad AaAaA emocionada grite.

Cálmate janeth-me dijo ella recostándose.

Tengo que decírselo a papa-dije yo.

No janeth yo se lo diré hoy en la noche.

Quisiera ver su reacción-dije brincando la cama.

La veras pero ahora por que no fuiste a la fiesta me hiciste falta niña-me dijo mama tomando mi mano.

Mama se que te decepcionaras pero me emborrache ayer-dije tristemente.

Que-dijo ella parándose.

No seas brusca puedes dañas a mi hermanito-dije con una sonrisa.

No te paso nada donde dormiste con quien.

Mama no hice nada malo dormí en la torre de astronomía eliuth me cuido-dije tranquila.

Ese muchacho te quiere mucho-me dijo ella.

Lo se mama lo e notado pero yo quiero a eduardo-dije con la cara triste.

No te preocupes el también te quieres solo tiene que dar el paso-dijo su mama.

Gracias mama no se te antoja nada un chocolate un pastel algo-dije feliz.

No hija si se me antoja algo te lo pediré-dijo janeth feliz de ver a su hija así.

Bueno me voy tengo que hacer deberes vendré al rato-dije saliendo sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a mi mama.

Salgo contenta y brincando de la torre y cantando mis gritos se oían en todos los pasillos haciendo sonreír al que pasara por hay…

En la noche vi la reacción de papa estaba escondida tras la capa de mi tío harry sonreí al igual que julios que estaba escondido con migo los dos brincábamos debajo de la capa.

23 de octubre…

Llego el gran día la primera prueba del torneo de los 3 magos…

Me levanto tiernamente tallo mis ojos, miro alas chicas es sábado día oscuro espero que no llueva por que no me agrada nada mojarme ayer tuve duro entrenamiento de poderes así que estoy agotada dormí bien así que me toca bañarme me levanto sin molestar a las dormilonas estoy nerviosa lo admito quien no, entro al baño me desvisto prendo el agua de la tina se llena entro y me relajo la prueba será en la tarde así que tengo tiempo son las 11 de la mañana tarde para levantarse seguro ya se acabo el desayuno, contare mas mi mama en estos días ha comido mucho mi hermanito ya debe estar creciendo un poquito apenas lleva días espero que sea niña así iremos de compras pero en que pienso tengo que ir a desayunar, me baño y salgo me pongo mi ropa y seco mi cabello lo ato en una coleta y me pongo un listón rojo y uno amarillo representando a griffindor seré la única alrededor de slytherin aun no me pongo la túnica respectiva eso será en el campo, despierto a las chicas se bañan mientras yo acomodo mis cosas, salimos las 4 dirigiéndonos a el gran comedor, nos sentamos no después de saludar a los amigos, me siento y tomo un pan tostado con mermelada.

Espero que ganemos-dijo lili comiendo fruta.

Ey me tienen a mi ganaremos niña-le dije feliz.

Espero que estés así de contenta siempre-dijo un joven que llegaba y me saludaba.

Estoy nerviosa por eso estoy sonriendo eliuth-dije hiendo al joven que estaba muy guapo y tenia que decírselo.

Pues no te pongas nerviosa-me dijo el.

Que guapo estas-le dije yo las chicas sonrieron.

uUuUuUuU-dijeron con risitas.

Ey-dije sonrojada.

Lo se yo siempre-dijo el muy engreído-quisieras dar una vuelta antes del torneo-me pregunto.

Por supuesto dije encantada tomando la mano vi que eduardo se encelo cañón.

Ellos terminaran juntos-dijo lili.

Eso espero-dijo katie.

Hacen buena pareja-dijo jade comiendo cereal.

Eduardo los miro hasta que desaparecieron.

Iban caminando por la orilla del lago y se pararon debajo de un árbol el cielo se estaba nublando y había viento.

Toma-dijo eliuth entregándole a janeth un collar de oro blanco con una estrella con brillantitos.

Que lindo pero no lo puedo aceptar seguro salio muy caro-dijo janeth avergonzada.

Es para mi mejor amiga-dijo el feliz-estaría feliz de que lo trajeras con tigo siempre-dijo el poniéndoselo a janeth en el cuello.

Se te ve hermoso-dijo el acercándosele lentamente.

Janeth no lo hagas lo dañaras y eso es lo menos que quisieras-se decía janeth, estaba eliuth apunto de besarla y janeth se voltea quedando el beso en su mejilla.

Eliuth eres un chico muy guapo yo caería rendida a tus pies si no amara a eduardo pero no puedo hacerlo-dijo ella agachando la mirada.

Lo se , se que lo amas pero es un beso de la suerte aparte el la a besado demasiadas veces-dijo el metiendo la pata janeth se entristeció y agacho la cara.

Lo siento no quise decirlo perdóname-dijo eliuth arrepentido.

Es cierto-dijo ella mirando que venia eduardo con las chicas y los demás porque ya no tardaba mucho en empezar solo una hora y teníamos que llegar temprano-es de la suerte

Janeth se le acerco a eliuth posando sus brazos en su cuello el la rodeo con sus largos brazos acercándola a el sus respiraciones eran agitadas se acercaban lentamente eliuth abrió un poco los labios al igual que janeth, los chicos se pararon eduardo los miro apretando los puños fuertemente, janeth beso a eliuth por unos segundos y se separaron iban detrás de los chicos y de un enojado eduardo, llegaron al campo de quidditch entraron en una carpa que estaba afuera se oía la música los gritos aplausos de emoción afuera, janeth entro a su vestidor y se puso el traje al igual que los otros, janeth salio acatando la mirada de todos, estaba nerviosa se paseaba por todo el lugar jugando con su varita.

Janeth me pones nervioso dijo yoshua calmando a su prima.

Janeth traía una túnica negra con unos pantalones negros con rallas amarillas y rojas a los extremos la blusa negra adentro con el escudo de griffindor en la parte de atrás de la túnica que estaba cerrada por enfrente estaba el nombre de malfoy en grande y el escudo de hogwarts al igual que enfrente a la izquierda pero el pequeño traía tenis largos como botas muy bien amarradas, janeth jugaba con su varita mientras veía como salían el resto de sus primos muy guapos eduardo se veía muy bien túnica negra al igual que los pantalones con líneas verdes y plateadas a los extremos el escudo de hogwarts atrás con su apellido en grande y la lusa negra adentro que la tapaba la túnica cerrada.

Janeth se sentó tomo agua su tia hermione estaba hay por si pasaba algo a janeth le dieron una poción para tranquilizarla al instante en la cual funciono, entraron los de durmstrang chicos guapos si que tranquilizaron a janeth traían un pantalón negro pegado con una blusa café y el fénix rojo enzima su varita en mano.

Entraron las durmstrang traje azul pantalón y blusa azul manga larga y un escudo enzima de ellas.

Lindo traje janeth-dijo con venganza catherin.

Igualmente catherin-dijo janeth mirándola.

Suerte-dijo catherin con cara de malicia.

La necesitaras mas tu-dijo janeth dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

Lideres-dijo el director con una bolsita en la mano pasaron enfrente julios catherin y estefan.

Primero las damas dijo el director catherin saco un dragón verde con picos en la cola.

El pican cuno de España-dijo dumbeldor.

Seguía estefan el saco un dragón café con picos en la cabeza y espalda.

El andino miedo-dijo el director emocionado-y por ultimo dijo mostrándole a julios la bolsa.

Saco un dragón de espinas grandes en todas partes era de color café oscuro con claro.

El colacuerno-dijo dumbeldor.

Bien saldrán las leidis a la cuenta de tres cuando el cañ…bum-exploto el cañón estallaron en aplausos

Recuerden lo que entrenamos-dijo julios apoyándonos.

Ganaremos-grito yoshua poniendo una mano en el centro.

Ganaremos-dijo julios poniendo su mano y luego eduardo.

Claro-dije posando mi mano arriba de la de eduardo y sonriendo el me sonrió callo en mi juego.

Los 4 jóvenes salían viendo a todos los alumnos alrededor de el campo con letreros instrumentos musicales chiflando gritando, había una parte donde todos nuestros amigos nos apoyaban con unos letreros que cambiaban de fotos a cada segundo traían las caras pintadas de los colores de nuestras casas, eliuth me sonrió y traía un vamos hogwarts.

Janeth vio el lugar estaba lleno de rocas 4 huevos estaban esparcidos en todo el lugar.

Bien chicos sepárense-dijo julios janeth no vio a nadie donde estaba en dragón camino un poco.

JANETH-grito lili desde las gradas.

Janeth voltio rápidamente y saco su varita enredadim-grito unas redes enredaron el dragón janeth no podía sostener al dragón sola.

Enredadim-dijo eduardo arriba de una roca lejos otras redes enrollaron al dragón, en eso julios tomo su huevo.

Esto es fácil-dijo yoshua.

Toma el huevo yoshua-le grito janeth pero el dragón se soltó y aventó a janeth con la cola ensartándola en la pared y cayendo en las rocas se levanto rápidamente para ayudar a un yoshua que estaba enfrente del dragón.

Julios le va a lanzar llamas acueducto-le dijo.

Bien dijo el y se puso enfrente de yoshua quien tomo su huevo.

Acue ducto-grito julios antes de que lanzara las llamas que se apagaron al instante.

Janeth iba corriendo asia su huevo estaba al otro extremo el dragón la vio julios trataba de sostenerlo con yoshua pero las alas cortaron las sogas e iba asia janeth, janeth estaba apunto de agarrar el huevo pero el dragón la avienta cayendo enzima de una roca en la cual dragón puso una de sus manos enzima de ella.

Saben esta cosa pesa-dijo janeth sin temor gracias a la poción estaba demasiado relajada sin pensar que sus tíos y sus padres estaban asustados en las gradas, janeth su mama no quería ni ver.

Desde las gradas alguien le grito.

Janeth úsalos-le grito harry para tratar de ayudar a su sobrina.

No puedo-dijo janeth desconcentrada.

Si puedes-le grito su papa preocupado y casi tirando de las gradas a ron.

Me apoya si puedo-dijo janeth feliz el dragón la rasguño del brazo no podía moverlo.

Janeth levanto la mano y elevo por los aires al dragón pero este antes de salir volando aventó a janeth y a eduardo.

Janeth abrió los ojos sentía dolor en su cuerpo vio el huevo a 2 metros se paro vio que eduardo había tomado el zullo así que camino rápidamente y lo tomo levantándolo con su mano buena todos estallaron en aplausos, janeth sonrió ya se podía desmayar tranquila, callo de rodillas y luego se desmayo.

Janeth abrió sus ojos estaba en la enfermería rodeado de sus amigos gritando que ganaron fueron los mas rápidos y activos en tomar los huevos así que llegaron al primer lugar luego los durmstrang y las leidis al ultimo.

Janeth se levanto au-dijo le dolía poco su brazo izquierdo.

Ganamos janeth-le dijo un julios feliz que la cargo de la cama y le dio vueltas.

Bien bájame-dijo ella feliz abrazándolo con una sonrisa.

Harry hablaba con el director.

Dumbeldor las pruebas son las mismas-dijo harry viéndolo.

Si pero la ultima el laberinto tendrá mas peligros-dijo el.

Bien les avisare-dijo harry caminando asia las salida.

No harry no les tienes que decir nada esto lo tiene que hacer ellos solos-dijo dumbeldor.

Bien-dijo harry triste odiaba no hacer nada.

Los chicos festejaron toda una semana julios veía mal a su hermana.

31 de octubre día de hall Owen.

Janeth paseaba triste ese día fue el peor cuando volthemort la secuestro con su hermanito.

Los chicos estaban sentados con sus padres en la torre era domingo venían de una cena rica puros dulces.

Janeth se sentó en el sillón era de noche llovía las luces estaban bajas janeth tenia ganas de llorar no se sentía demasiado bien.

Que tal si contamos historias de terror serian buenas y a las chicas les gusta.

Si así asustamos a janeth-dijo yoshua acercándosele.

A mi ya no me asusta nada-dijo janeth con lagrimas en los ojos.

Que tienes-dijo julios abrazando a su hermana.

No recuerdas-dijo janeth enojada.

Que-dijo julios.

La pesadilla que vivimos hace años-grito janeth impresionando a todos.

Fue este día-dijo parándose con lagrimas en los ojos.

Janeth-dijo janeth su mama-no lo hagas-en voz baja-

Este día fue cuando volthemort nos secuestro, fue una pesadilla para mi no saber como estaba tu hermano que estaba en otro extremo de la habitación inconsciente o muerto, veías la pelea enfrente de tus ojos estabas rodeado de puros mortifagos, tu no viste como una persona que estaba junto a ti murió enfrente tuyo.

Janeth-dijo su mama parándose pero draco la detuvo.

Deja que lo saque –dijo el sentándola y avanzando asia su hija.

No sabes si tu padre había muerto o seguía con vida-dijo janeth agachando la mirada lili estaba abrazando a su papa, las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de jade que era abrazada por yoshua.

No sabias si esa guerra la ibas a ganar-dijo janeth arrodillándose y agachando la mirada todos miraban las lagrimas que caían al suelo.

Draco se agacho y abrazo fuertemente a su hija que lloraba mas fuerte en su pecho.

No pensé que esto lo traías adentro-dijo draco.

Papa-dijo ella abrazándolo muy fuerte.

Bien chicos a comer dulces-dijo ron para calmar el drama.

Si chicos a que nos duela la panza dijo blaice emocionado.

Ándale luego hermione es la que los cura-dijo pansy.

Pues ya vez-dijo hermione.

Ginny estaba en sus asunto con harry.

Llego noviembre el frió se sentía en el colegio los días ya estaban amaneciendo nublados y frescos las clases fueron duras ese mes las chicas no podían salir de la biblioteca iban arriba ganándoles a slytherin pero no es nada fácil es una dura competencia, ese mes se la pasaron presionadas paso muy rápido, aburridas y con muchos deberes se la pasaron, la mama de janeth con nauseas creo que había epidemia de embarazo porque a que no adivinan quienes se copiaron de mi mama sip ginny y hermione llevan una semana se ve que se cuidaron jeje pero mis tíos están felices eso es lo bueno tendré mas primitos.

Diciembre llego…

1 de diciembre.

Una capa de nieve cubría el colegio se veían a todos los estudiantes jugar con la nieve el lago negro estaba completamente congelado se veían los copos de nieve caer desde el cielo nublado las montañas llenas de nieve al igual que los árboles.

Las chimeneas estaban encendidas el colegio estaba caliente por primera ves habían puesto un hechizo eran una de las nevadas mas frías, se estaba planeando un baile de navidad para el 24 los chicos saldrían de vacaciones el 23 de diciembre.

Era lunes primero de diciembre janeth se levantaba con flojera no le agradaba el frió mucho pero le gustaba se levanto entro a la bañera sin antes levantar a sus primas

Entre a una ducha caliente y con humo salio se vistió se puso la falda con medias negras debajo para que la calentara mas la blusa un suéter lindo rojo y la túnica era muy friolenta y no tenia ganas de enfermarse

Las chicas y yo bajamos a desayunar lo bueno de la navidad es que nos dejan sentarnos en cualquier mesa con los que queramos eliuth y sus amigos estaban sentados con nosotras en la mesa de griffindor los slytherin se retorcían de celos.

Entonces ya todos tiene pareja-les pregunto lili a izar Alan y a Antonio.

Si por suerte-dijo izar.

Por que por suerte si sois muy guapos-dijo jade sonrosada.

Gracias tu también estas muy linda-le dijo izar.

Y quienes son-pregunto katie.

Ellas dijeron apuntando a una hufflepuff que eran muy lindas.

Son lindas-dijo jade.

Y tu eliuth ya tienes pareja-le dijo janeth mirándolo.

Si en una de revenclaw se llama Estefanía-dijo el.

Que bien-dijo janeth comiendo.

Y tu-le pregunto.

No aun esperare me an propuesto pero nadie que me interese-dijo janeth.

No lo esperaras a el verdad-le dijo eliuth tomando jugo de calabaza.

No espero a otro-dijo janeth.

Espero que ya te lo diga-dijo eliuth.

Eso espero-dijo janeth pensando.

2 de diciembre.

Las chicas caminaban congeladas a las afueras del colegio a alguien se le antojo andar en el hielo a jade traía patines al igual que a las demás y quería patinar.

A quien se le ocurre patinar aurita-dijo katie friolenta.

A nosotras-dijeron janeth y jade a la vez.

Bien-dijo katie enojada.

Que haces aquí amor te vas a enfermar-le dijo julios abrazándola.

Aquí tu hermana que quiere patinar.

Janeth por que sacrificas a mi novia-le grito julios enojado.

No la estoy sacrificando ella me acompaño-dijo ella poniéndose los patines.

Yoshua abrazaba a katie.

Janeth patinaba con jade emocionadas hacían todo tipo de movimientos acatando la mirada de algunos alumnos y algunos mas se animaron a patinar.

Esa tarde fue linda y tranquila.

Los días pasan rápido en este colegio decía lili que estaba acostada en el sillón con miles de cobijas tiradas en toda la sala común.

Janeth ya compraste el vestido para mañana-le pregunto katie que estaba haciendo el termino de los deberes aunque ese día ya salieron de vacaciones.

23 de diciembre había una tormenta afuera muy fuerte todos estaban refugiados en el colegio calentitos con café a la mano.

O por dios se me había olvidado con eso de las tareas y trabajos se me olvido el baile.

Tan siquiera tienes pareja-le pregunto jade.

Si, si tengo-dijo janeth levantándose y poniéndose los tenis y la túnica bufanda y todo.

A donde vas-le pregunto jade.

A conseguir un vestido no tengo-dijo saliendo rápidamente.

No lo va a conseguir-dijeron todas.

Quien será su pareja-pregunto katie.

No se-dijo lili.

Flash back

Janeth caminaba por el colegio con libros y topo con un joven muy apuesto.

Hola janeth-dijo el

A hola k tal-dijo ella

Janeth-dijo nervioso el joven-quisieras ir con migo al baile-le dijo el.

Claro-dijo janeth sonriente.

Gracias te esperare en las escaleras el 24 a las 8 bien-dijo el.

Claro chao-dijo janeth yéndose.

Fin flash back

Janeth iba corriendo asia la torre de sus padres.

Tío harry-gritaba entrando.

Que te pasa-le pregunto harry impresionado por su ahijada.

Emergencia-dijo ella agarrando aire.

Que pasa-dijo el asustado.

Ni tengo vestido para el baile-dijo ella.

Me habías asustado-dijo el sonriendo.

Y que quieres que yo haga-dijo el.

Necesito tu mapa tengo que ir a hosmeade hoy-dijo ella.

Janeth hay una tormenta afuera no puedes salir-dijo harry.

Entonces acompáñame-le dijo janeth.

Esta bien-dijo el siendo convencido por su sorbina.

Janeth y harry iban por la bruja tuerta asia hosmeade la tormenta estaba fuerte y el frió que ni se diga fueron a las tres escobas para esperar haber si se calmaba un poco la tormenta.

Bien tio se calmo un poco aurita regreso no tardo-dijo janeth saliendo de las tres escobas antes de que no la dejara.

Fue a pasear un poco y vio un vestido que le gusto mucho y entro a verlo.

Buenas tardes señora disculpe tendrá ese vestido para mi-dijo apuntando al aparador.

Por supuesto ese vestido es único y si le queda-dijo ella mostrándole el vestido del aparador, janeth se lo probo y le fascino hay mismo compro los zapatos y los accesorios.

Perfecto-dijo ella saliendo de la tienda y yendo a las tres escoban antes que regresara la tormenta.

Listo-dijo janeth.

Los dos salieron directo al colegio.

Al día siguiente…

24 de diciembre

Janeth se levanto con bueno ánimos le vestido que se había comprado le había fascinado y la pareja que se había conseguido era hermosa así que no podía salir nada mal.

Las chicas se quedaron hay arreglando sus vestidos y viendo que peinado se iban hacer janeth bajo un rato y vio que alguien estaba llorando, camino asia donde se oían los llantos y llego a la puerta de un aula.

Estas bien-le pregunto janeth ala joven.

Si-dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa de mentira.

No tu no estas bien-dijo janeth levantándola era bonita la joven pelo castaño oscuro lacio ojos esmeralda piel blanca un buen cuerpo.

Por que lloras-le pregunto janeth.

Es que no tengo pareja dijo ella triste y comenzando a llorar.

No te preocupes yo te ayudare a conseguir pareja-dijo janeth quitándole restos de lagrimas y haciéndola sonreír.

Quieres uno de durmstrang o una casa en especial-pregunto janeth.

Como quieras-dijo ella seria y feliz bien quédate aquí no te muevas-dijo janeth.

Disculpa-dijo janeth parando a un joven de durmstrang que caminaba solo.

Si-dijo el viéndola de los pies a cabeza.

Tienes pareja para el baile-le pregunto ella.

No-dijo el.

Que tal te parece esta…-dijo janeth yendo por la jovencita que aun no sabia su nombre-como te llamas le pregunto.

Kim-dijo ella.

Jovencita llamada kim-dijo ella mostrándole a la joven.

Divina-dijo el.

Bien tu has el resto-le dijo janeth al joven.

Quisieras ir al baile con migo kim-le pregunto.

Claro-.dijo ella feliz.

Te esperare en la puerta a las 8 dijo el besándola en la mano y retirándose.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaron las dos.

Gracias-le dijo kim.

Bueno pero ahora tengo que ayudarte a vestir si-le dijo janeth.

Pero no puedes entrara a mi casa-le dijo ella.

No te preocupes no entrare traite tus cosas y te veo en el 6 piso en la entrada-le dijo janeth.

Bien-dijo la joven corriendo a su sala común.

Janeth se dirigió al 6 piso y se quedo esperando por varios minutos hasta que llego.

prométeme que no le dirás a nadie el lugar donde te llevare-le dijo janeth a kim

Te lo prometo-le dijo ella segura.

Buenos tardes don Juan-dijo janeth feliz.

Buenas tardes señorita tiene acompañante-dijo el sonriente.

Si un proyecto-dijo janeth-rana de chocolate-dijo ella.

Pasen-dijo el haciéndose a un lado.

Gracias-dijeron las dos.

Kim se quedo impresionada del lugar era muy acogedor tenia todo tipo de sillones un piano los ventanales hermosos cortinas todo había cambiado desde la ultima vez que janeth estuvo hay.

Janeth apareció un peinador y un vestidor con su varita.

Cámbiate-le dijo janeth preparando unas cosas en el peinador.

Si-dijo ella entrando con el vestido en mano.

La joven tardo uno minutos y salio.

Que lindo vestido-le dijo janeth viéndola de pies a cabeza era un vestido negro largo de tirantes con una abertura en su pierna derecha que empezaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla hasta el suelo.

Bien siéntate-le dijo janeth le dio el profeta se tardaría un poco en su peinado.

La joven empezó a leer el profeta.

Janeth lo hizo a lo muggle le lacio mas el pelo y comenzó a ponerle brillantina en todo el cabello luego empezó a hacerle rizos por todas partes que encogieron el pelo de la joven haciéndolos tiernos al ultimo le puso un broche plateado de un lado y le puso los accesorios en su cuello manos y los aretes y por ultimo el perfume, la pinto débilmente con sombras blancas y con brillantitos sus labios un brillante transparente con un toque delicado de rosita.

Listo dijo janeth terminando su proyecto, la joven se paro y se impresiono al verse .

Que lindo gracias-dijo abrazando a janeth.

Creo que para hoy ya tienes novio-dijo janeth sonriente.

Gracias-dijo kim saliendo de el retrato con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Janeth se dirigió al piano y dio una vuelta en el tocándolo.

Quiero tocar la guitarra dijo janeth.

Janeth se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocarlo se relajo un poco yo creía mucho por que no miro su reloj ya era demasiado tarde no alcanzaría a hacer nada.

Janeth miro su reloj.

QUE 6 50 no alcanzare a hacer nada-dijo ella cerrando el piano y saliendo del retrato corriendo.

Adiós-dijo janeth despidiéndose de el señor Juan y corriendo a su sala común entro rápidamente, viendo a todos los chicos esperando a sus respectivas parejas que aun no bajaban.

Janeth subió a su cuarto esquivando a algunos alumnos.

Janeth entro y vio que las chicas estaban vestidas y arreglándose ya lo ultimo.

Donde estabas-le pregunto una lili muy linda.

Ayudando a una amiga-dijo ella.

Te ayudamos a arreglarte-le dijo katie que se pintaba.

No si quieren adelántense yo terminare rápido-dijo ella entrando al baño.

Si quieres esperamos-dijo jade.

No se atrasaran y no querrán eso no se preocupen adelántense-dijo janeth ya bañándose, las chicas se adelantaron extrañadas.

Janeth salio no tenía menos de 40 minutos para arreglarse e impresionar a su acompañante.

Janeth puso su varita en acción para que le hiciera un peinado rápido ya que su pelo estaba desastroso y mojado, mientras janeth se ponía el vestido los zapatos y se ponía crema en las piernas brazos y cara para pintarse su varita hacia el resto, janeth se sentó y se comenzó a pintar menos de 20 minutos.

Hay dios-dijo janeth amarrando los zapatos que se soltaron.

Janeth se comenzó a pintar sombras delicadas blancas y rositas con brillitos se pinto las pestañas negras con sus labios cristalinos con un toque de rosita sus mejillas estaban listas.

Listo dijo janeth al pararse pero vio algo que no le gusto.

A no, no,no,no-dijo ella viendo su pelo.

Suelto no, no me gusta suelto-dijo janeth quejándose con una varita podría creerlo, la varita se callo.

A buena hora no me apoyas-dijo ella hablándole a una varita.

Ya que ya no tengo tiempo-dijo ella solo le quedaban 3 minutos para bajar todas las escaleras estaba nerviosa como reaccionaran nadie supo de su pareja se encelara eduardo, miles de preguntas pasaban por al mente de janeth al bajar las escaleras.

Donde estará janeth no llega-dijo una lili que bestia un vestido rojo hermoso largo con brillantes en su pecho tenia un escote largo por la espalda y una abertura corta en s sus piernas, su pelo completamente liso con un adorno lindo un collar de oro blanco al igual que sus aretes en forma de corazón unos zapatos rojo de tacón de aguja lindos.

No te preocupes llegara-dijo jade ella traía un vestido negro largo con un escote pequeño en su busto brillaba todo el vestido, traía aretes y collar a juego sus zapatos negros su peinado era una coleta alta con brillantitos lindos y un listón.

Espero que si quiero saber quien es su pareja-dijo katie emocionada ella traía un vestido moradito pálido divino con un escote largo en la espalda con una telita que colgaba un escote lindo enfrente brillaba al igual que ella era corto el vestido desgarrado de abajo se veía tierno sus zapatos del mismo color que brillaban su peinado liso con brillantes y una media cola con chispitas de brillantitos y algunos pelos parados lindos sus aretes y accesorios todos de plata hermosamente brillaban.

Si llegara no se preocupen-dijo julios abrazando a lili por detrás, los 3 hombre que había hay traían esmóquines negros largos con una blusa blanca y moñito negro todos unos guapos.

Y hablando de quien llega eduardo te tardaste mucho-le dijo yoshua que estaba abrazando por la cintura a katie.

Lo siento mi dama no aparecía-dijo el elegantemente tomando la mano de la joven que aparecía con un traje azul celeste fuerte lindo que brillaba era largo escote por atrás largo hasta la cadera una telita arrugada caía de el su pelo brillaba como la ceda lindas sombras todo era hermoso en la joven.

Que hermosa-dijo yoshua mirando asia las escaleras.

Lo se-dijo eduardo mirando a catherin.

Eduardo no habla de ella si no de janeth-dijo mirando las escaleras.

Que-dijo el mirando a katie y luego las escaleras una joven tímida se asomaba y bajaba las escaleras jugando con sus dedos, traía un vestido hermoso era de tirantes con un top que cubría su busto era rosita todo absolutamente el top bordado empezando debajo del top unas varias telitas rosas pálidos volaban por el aire el vestido era en triangulo dos picos caían por sus piernas de los lados y el pico terminaba poco arriba de las rodillas mostrando unas piernas delicadas, unos zapatos rositas con unos listoncitos de tela medios trasparentes cubrían sus piernas, sombras delicadas cubrían sus parpados una sonrisa tímida bajaba lentamente las escaleras su pelo completamente chino suelto brillante con un poco lacio un fleco lindo, el collar de eliuth de estrella sus aretes iguales.

Un joven de piel blanca pelo negro ojos azules consumidores se acercaba a ella haciendo una reverencia y mostrando su mano boca abajo, el traía unos pantalones negros con un saco rojo divino con un cinturón enzima de el y una capa de piel de animal roja en su hombro izquierdo todo un príncipe, janeth sonrió y tomo su mano ya le habían dicho sobre el baile de inicio.

Eduardo los miraba con ojos para consumirlos casi tragarlos, estaba hermosa pensó el.

Bien chicos-llego harry me toca decir a mí lo que me dijeron a mí y no me gusto-dijo harry con una sonrisa de triunfo.

James jade entren y los chicos obedecieron a su tío.

Bien ustedes iniciaran el baile de navidad así que fórmense con sus respectivas parejas primero beauxbatons luego durmstrang y luego hogwarts.

Janeth iba en medio separada de los suyos, muy sonriente iba tomada de la mano de estefan.

Que linda te ves-le dijo el.

Gracias tú te ves muy guapo-dijo ella.

Las puertas se abrieron el gran comedor estaba divino una estancia de cristales árboles blancos ya habían por todas partes nieve en el suelo con humo los copos caían por el cielo hechizado del gran salón las mesas redondas grandes con figuras de hielo enzima, todo era un cuento de hadas hielos congelados en forma de picos estaban por doquier toda una belleza se sentía lo fresco del lugar.

Los jóvenes caminaron entre alumnos y se pararon en la pista de baile mirando a janeth y a estefan y a los demás.

Eduardo miraba con detalle a janeth y catherin lo noto enojándose.

Estefan tomo por la cintura a janeth y su mano elevándola un poco ella puso su mano en el hombro del joven y con una sonrisa comenzó el baile con un vals, estefan la movía de un lado a otro delicadamente, y la levantaba por el aire y la bajaba dando vueltas, entraron a la pista el director y la profesora mcgonagal junto con draco y janeth que traía una tripa pequeña en su vientre de dos meces medio se veía tierna con su vestido celeste pálido lindo draco traía un esmoquin negro muy guapo.

Entro harry bailando bien con ginny que traía un vestido rojo como su pelo divino mostrando una tripa de un mes medio, al igual que hermione que entraba con el pelirrojo de su esposo con un vestido color carne lindo.

Janeth giraba con estefan al ritmo de la música eduardo con unos ojos impulsivos la miraba de un lado a otro mientras bailaba con catherin.

Janeth le sonreirá a estefan sentía como su vestido se elevaba a los giros del baile, su pelo flotaba, la primera nota musical termino haciendo que todos pararan.

El profesor dumbeldor anuncio al grupo de las brujas y comenzó la música, luces de colores aparecieron por todo el lugar , no había mucha luz solo las de colores, janeth miro con una sonrisa a estefan que se acercaba a ella el baile era movido así que separados comenzaron a bailar, janeth se movía de derecha a izquierda con las caderas estefan la tomo por la cintura y se la acerco janeth lo tomo por el cuello el baile era excitante demasiado movido, los cabellos de janeth flotaban al ritmo de la música.

Un celoso draco estaba bailando con su esposa.

La esta tocando de mas-le dijo un draco agitado a janeth su esposa que estaba emocionada.

Draco déjalos janeth se sabe defender-dijo ella mirando a su esposo y besándolo.

Eduardo aun miraba como janeth bailaba con janeth así que se le fue acercando poco a poco y bailaba con catherin .

Janeth lo noto buen momento para dar celos-pensó ella se le acerco a un sexy estefan que se movía muy bien, janeth se le acerco y lo tomo por el cuello y moviendo sus caderas asia abajo con las manos arriba y con una subida delicada.

Catherin se había desaparecido con sus amigas dejando a eduardo sentado con julios lili katie yoshua james y jade que ya estaban cansados de tanto bailar.

Si que saben bailar-les dijo un yoshua que tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla y abrazaba a katie.

Es desesperante como la toca-dijo un julios enojado cruzado de brazos.

Eres un sobre protector julios-le dijo una lili enojada y mirándolo.

Es cierto solo míralos-dijo james que estaba jugando con jade y la sacaba a bailar.

Mira quien lo dice-dijo eduardo.

Y donde dejaste a tu novia querido amigo-le dijo julios con una sonrisa.

No me hables de ella gracias a ella tengo mi vida arruinada y estoy dejando a la que verdaderamente amo-dijo el mirando a janeth.

Pues déjala-dijo yoshua.

Sabes cuanto podría lastimar dejarla, solo imagínate como reacciono janeth-dijo el tomando cerveza.

Es para tu beneficio la podrías perder definitivamente-dijo julios.

Como sabes eso-le pregunto triste.

Hay otros que luchan por ella-dijo katie entrando a la conversación.

Vamos a bailar amor-le dijo yoshua a katie sacándola a bailar.

Janeth y estefan venían tomados de la mano.

Tengo sed-dijo janeth mirando al ojeo azul que tenia una sonrisa linda.

Aurita regreso-dijo el besando la mano de janeth y retirándose a los ponches.

Janeth sentía que era un sueño dio una vuelta en si misma y se sentó alado de lili.

Es fantástico-dijo janeth con una sonrisa tímida su hermano la miraba seriamente.

Se ve que es cariñoso-dijo lili sonriente.

Te quedas corta con lo cariñoso es estupendo-dijo levantándose y yendo con el no le puso el mas mínimo caso a eduardo que escucho toda la conversación.

Janeth y estefan se sentaron en la otra mesa de enfrente siendo vistos por los chicos.

Buenas noches-dijo un joven que se les acerco a janeth y estefan.

Me permitirías a tu pareja para esta pieza-le pregunto el ojeo gris a estefan.

Por supuesto-dijo el sonriente.

Janeth tomo la mano del joven y camino a una pista donde solo había unas cuantas parejas bailando lentamente, eliuth le dio una vuelta y la tomo ligeramente por la espalda, janeth poso sus manos en el cuello de eliuth que estaba muy guapo esa noche esmoquin negro blusa blanca pelo bien peinado asia atrás sus ojos brillaban con las luces.

Traes mi collar-dijo el sonriente.

Prometo nunca quitármelo-dijo janeth posando su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

Rápidamente cambio la canción a una mas lenta a janeth le fascinaba esa canción por lo linda que era…janeth se olvido de todo era abrazada por eliuth uno de sus mejores amigos y comenzó a cantarla.

En las noches tengo mucho miedo al soñar contigo,

y esto no es un castigo es algo que siento por ti.

Inútil es pensar que un día volverás, puesto que la soledad me mata cada día mas

Y no se que paso y no se en k falle si mi amor te lo entregue a ti

Y no se que paso y o se en que falle si muchas veces me arriesgue por ti..

Y nos e que paso….

A janeth se le quebraba la vos las lagrimas iban a flote.

Eliuth se separo de ella.

No te preocupes yo estoy aquí-dijo el quitando las lagrimas de su rostro.

Janeth lo abrazo muy fuerte.

Tengo miedo-dijo ella.

No debes temer-dijo el acariciando su pelo.

Temo a estar sola-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Siempre estaré con tigo tengo siempre presente-dijo el abrazándola.

Janeth sentía cosquillas en la panza no estará enamorándose de eliuth-janeth solo se asusto de solo pensarlo.

Lo siento eliuth por quitarte a tu pareja pero la necesitamos-dijeron las chicas que llegaban.

A donde me llevan-dijo janeth siendo jalada por las chicas asia el escenario.

El profesor dumbeldor quiere hablarte-dijo katie.

Bien pero no me jales-dijo janeth arreglándose un poco.

Profesor aquí la tiene-dijo jade emocionada algo iba a pasar.

Me hablo profesor-dijo janeth viendo al anciano.

Si señorita malfoy quiero que cante una nota-dijo el profesor viendo a la joven que abría mucho los ojos.

Pe…pero-dijo janeth nerviosa.

Vamos no tienes tiempo-le dijo lili subiéndola al escenario.

Sonorus-dijo jade.

Buenas noches a todos ahora presentamos a una joven que pertenece a griffindor ella cantara una canción así que acérquense con sus parejas a bailar-dijo jade una canción lenta todavía las luces se apagaron iluminando solo la pista un humo blanco salía del suelo los copos de nieve caían enzima de ellos sin tocarlos eran las 4 de la madrugada aproximadamente la mayoría se había ido a dormir dejando solo a unas 20 parejas de cada casa y unos cuantos de las otras escuelas.

UuuuuuAAAAAAA-dijo janeth saliendo nerviosa.

Despertar y tu no estas-dijo janeth Saliendo su voz era sonada en todo el lugar las parejas la miraban con una sonrisa.

No lo puedo soportar,

Yo no entiendo que hago aquí,

Solamente pienso en ti,

Necesito verte pronto-janeth miraba como bailaba eduardo que la miraba detenidamente.

Que me des otra oportunidad,

Te suplico vuelve a casa,

Intentemos una vez mas-janeth dejo de mirar a eduardo y se dirigió a eliuth que le sonreía.

Necesito tu calo te lo pido por favor,

Regresa amor no puedo mas si no estas.

Los maestros y los padres de janeth la miraban orgullosos y con sonrisas en sus rostros.

No es lo mismo amanecer a tu lado,

Y voltearte a ver,

Yo no se en k me equivoque,

Y hoy sin ti no se que hacer,

Necesito verte pronto-janeth miro a sus amigos que bailaban lindamente de un lado a otro.

Que me des otra oportunidad,

T suplico vuelve a casa,

Intentemos una vez mas,

Necesito tu calor te lo-a janeth se le estaba quebrando la voz veía como eduardo besaba a catherin decidió mirar a otro lado pero eliuth lo noto así que con su pareja se le acerco a eduardo.

Si no quieres que sufra mas no lo hagas enfrente de ella-le dijo el firmemente.

Que trato de decir el joven amor-le dijo catherin.

Nada-dijo el.

Pido por favor regresa amor,

No puedo mas si no estas….

Necesito que regreses que me des otra oportunidad,

Te suplico vuelve a casa,

Intentémoslo una vez mas-janeth miraba solo a estefan que la miraba tiernamente.

Necesito tu calor te lo pido por favor regresa amor,

No puedo mas si tu no estas…-dijo janeth con lagrimas ya a flote salio dejándole el micrófono a lili y saliendo del lugar estefan fue tras ella.

Janeth-dijo el parándola janeth se paro en seco.

No debes de sufrir por el-dijo el volteándola y viendo como lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

De que hablas-dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

Del slytherin que veías cuando cantabas-dijo el janeth capto todo.

Gracias-dijo ella abrazándolo.

De nada-dijo el jalándola asia el gran comedor ya quedaban menos hasta que solo quedaron janeth estefan eliuth y su pareja james y jade julios y lili katie yoshua y eduardo y catherin.

Esta es la ultima pieza buenas noches-dijeron las brujas.

Las luces bajaron repentinamente y solo estaba iluminada la pista con el humo se veían tan tiernas las parejas, janeth abrazo a estefan así toda la canción bailaron pegados…

Buenas noches princesa-le dijo estefan despidiéndose de janeth con un beso en la mano.

Adiós-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Janeth entro a el gran comedor solo quedaban sus familiares eliuth se había despedido de ella hace unos minutos, camino no estaba eduardo se había ido a despedir a su novia en la sala común.

Janeth se sentó en las sillas y miraba sonriente a sus primos y a sus padres que bailaban tiernamente música aparte que habían puesto.

Quisieras bailar con migo-le dijo una voz muy conocida para ella.

No podemos estar peliados hoy en navidad tan siquiera una pieza como amigos-dijo el joven a janeth le resonó en su mente la parte de amigos.

Janeth miro al joven a los ojos y tomo su mano sabia que quería bailar con el desde hace mucho.

El joven tomo delicadamente la espalda de janeth ella sintió un escalofrió aun sentía algo por el, janeth miraba asia otro lugar no lo quería ver a el.

Todos los miraban.

Janeth temió lo peo la tomo por la barbilla quería que la viera su corazón se acelero repentinamente estaba temblando, sus ojos se encontraron janeth tenia ganas de gritar

Eduardo se le acercaba janeth cerro sus ojos lo imagino todo en un segundo si volvieran nunca lo dejaría ir de nuevo pero todo se le aclaro al ver la cara de catherin en sus planes abrió rápidamente los ojos vio por un segundo la cara de eduardo que se acercaba para besarla.

Janeth puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de el-las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir.

No-dijo janeth y salio del lugar dejando impresionados a todos.

Eduardo se quedo parado con la rosa blanca que le iba a dar.

Te deje ir janeth-dijo el en susurro y tirando la flor al suelo, y se fue caminando asia las mazmorras.

Estuvo grueso-dijo yoshua.

Cállate-le dijo jade enojada y triste por su amiga.

Bien chicos nos vamos-dijo lili despidiéndose de julios con un beso.

Hay una amiga que nos necesita-dijo jade dándole un beso a james.

Si chao-dijo katie besando a yoshua.

Janeth estaba en el piso de la sala común recargada en el sillón rojo la chimenea ardía en flamas la sala estaba completamente sola, janeth abrazaba sus piernas y ocultaba su cabeza en ellas las lagrimas brotaban sin cesar.

No te preocupes estamos con tigo-le dijo lili que abrazaba a su amiga.

25 de diciembre.

Esa si que es una historia triste-decía janeth que estaba acostada en el sillón de piel de su papa en la torre de sus padres.

Si definitivamente triste-dijo nuevamente secando las lagrimas de su rostro estaba bacía la torre sus padres se ocupaban que los alumnos que iban a ir a sus casas no perdieran los carruajes, janeth comía palomitas y estaba en pijama estaba solo el colegio, solo con algunos durmstrang y algunas beauxbatons y sus familiares.

Janeth veía la tele de sus padres y tíos estaba sola en la torre los chicos se habían ido a pasear por el colegio con las chicas.

Janeth tomo una paleta de dulce grande que se había comprado cuando fue a hosmeade, se levanto con flojera del sillón y en pijama salio de la torre, traía un pantalón negro de pans con una blusa negra de tirantes con líneas fucsias, caminaba contenta cantando parecía como si se le hubiera olvidado lo de ayer.

Eliuth se había ido así que no tenia compañía buena con quien platicar o hacer algo emocionante solo con las chicas.

Janeth paso alado de dos durmstrang y se sonrojo sonrió y bajo las escaleras del gran comedor, alguien abría la puerta de la entrada, era un joven alto pelo dorado y esos ojos grises hermosos.

Eliuth-dijo janeth en silencio casi pensándolo así que se voltio y subió un par de escalones.

Janeth-dijo el joven viendo a la joven que estaba en las escaleras.

Janeth voltio y lo vio-eliuth-dijo janeth contenta no se fue bajo las escaleras rápidamente y fue asia el y lo abrazo estaba casi volando por que era alto el joven.

Eduardo subía las escaleras para ir a desayunar y los vio.

Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi janeth-pensó el triste.

Toma es para ti-le dijo eliuth a janeth dándole una caja redonda y onda.

Para mi-dijo ella tomando la caja rosita.

Si-dijo el con una sonrisa-ábrelo-dijo el.

Janeth fue a las escaleras y se sentó abrió la cajita.

Janeth sonrió al ver lo que estaba adentro.

Que lindo gracias-dijo abrazándolo, janeth veía con ternura la blusa y la pulsera de plata con brillantitos.

Eliuth tu regalo lo tengo en mi casa-dijo ella triste.

Yo solo vine a dártelo ya me voy-dijo el parándose y despidiéndose de ella.

Pero…-dijo ella triste.

Adiós janeth-dijo el

Adiós-dijo ella entrando triste a el gran comedor en la cual había regresado a ser el mismo estaba completamente solo a excepción que eduardo estaba desayunando.

Janeth se sentó en su mesa y se sirvió serial no había notado a eduardo.

Que me pasa-dijo ella sirviendo la leche con algunas fresas.

Que te pasa de que-dijo lili que llegaba con julios pero el solo se despidió y se fue a su mesa.

Lili creo que me estoy enamorando de eliuth-dijo janeth confundida.

Que AaAaAaAaAaAaAaA-grito lili emocionada por el lugar.

Que te pasa amor-dijo julios impresionado por los gritos de su novia.

Janeth se esta enamorando de…

No lili-la paro janeth pero lili no le hizo caso.

Eliuth-dijo lili emocionada.

QUE-se paro eduardo enojado y golpeando la mesa.

Celoso eduardo-le dijo lili.

No que va míralo se puso rojo-dijo julios.

Cállate-le dijo un eduardo enojado que salio de el gran comedor rápidamente.

Como se te ocurrió lili-le dijo janeth enojada-sabes que aun lo amo y se lo gritas en la cara-dijo janeth enojada moviendo su cabeza en negación-es el colmo-y salio de el lugar sin desayunar.

Que hice-dijo lili sentándose alado de julios.

Creo que metiste la pata amor-dijo el abrazándola.

Janeth salía y subía las escaleras y vio a eduardo recargado en la pared con su pose sexy miraba asia abajo jugaba con su varita, janeth paso enfrente de el como si nada.

Eso es cierto-dijo el sin mirarla.

Janeth se paro en seco y cerro los ojos.

Eso a ti no te interesa-dijo janeth seriamente.

Ya me olvidaste tan pronto janeth-dijo el siguiendo con la misma posición.

A janeth se le congelo el corazón.

Por que yo si-dijo el sin pensarlo.

Janeth solo apretó los ojos las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Janeth voltio y fue asia el, en la cual la miro.

sabes si estoy enamorada de eliuth el, el si es un verdadero hombre no te engañaría tan fácilmente-janeth le decía las palabras en su cara estaban muy cerca-y con una cualquiera como siempre se a dicho los griffindor y los slytherin nunca se llevaran por que son entupidos no sirven.

Cállate-le dijo eduardo enojándose.

Cállame-dijo janeth enojada.

Quieres que te calle te callare-dijo el tomándola por los hombros y ensartándola en la pared y besándola salvajemente, janeth no quería pero algo le decía que ese puede ser su ultimo beso, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras el beso se hacia mas profundo sus labios jugaban a janeth le faltaba el aire pero quería seguir…

Janeth se separo.

Por que quieres hacerme daño…mas de lo que me has hecho-dijo janeth llorando con rabia.

Aun te amo janeth…nunca te dejare de amar quiero que estés con migo que seas mi calor…nunca soportaría que estuvieras con otro que no fuera yo crees que me la pase bien ayer de verte con ese tal estefan de cómo te abrazaba ese tal eliuth de cómo te veías tan bella y no te podía tocar-dijo el enojado su ira se iba en sus palabras.

Quiero volver a tenerte y experimentar todas las cosas…-suspiro y poso sus manos en la pared-que hacíamos antes-dijo el en susurro.

Yo..también aun te amo eduardo pero estoy perdiendo ese amor y me estas perdiendo a mi por estar con ella renuncie a un hombre que me protege y me quiere sin engañarme-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos-y solo por ti por que este corazón aun te pide a gritos y no se como decirle que tu estas con otra quiero sacarte de mi mente no puedo sueño contigo todas las noches pensando que ella te tiene y yo no…pensé que este año seria el mejor pero empezamos muy mal-dijo ella viéndolo.

Solo quiero saber una pregunta-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

La amas-dijo ella mirándolo.

No-dijo el viendo los ojos cafés de la joven.

Tu aun me amas-le pregunto sinceramente.

Si-dijo ella-no te e olvidado dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando asia la torre de sus padres.

Renunciare a ella-dijo el antes que se fuera.

Solo esperare un mes mas si no te juro que me olvidare de ti y le daré la oportunidad a eliuth-dijo ella sin voltear y caminando.

Aun no soy su novio formalmente-dijo el agachando la mirada.

Janeth continuo sin parar.

No dejare que el se interponga entre nosotros-dijo el.

Enero llego la capa de nieve se estaba desvaneciendo pero el frió aun seguía los colegios llegaron, al igual que los alumnos de hogwarts con sonrisas y regalos en las manos.

Mírame yo soy la otra,

La que tiene el fuego y la que sabe bien que hacer,

Tu sonrisa es la caricia,

Que me mueve que me hace enloquecer,

En al penumbra misterioso,

Cada noche me deslumbras y te pierdes al amanecer,

Y por eso yo pregunto,

Quien es ese hombre que me mira y me desnuda,

A janeth al interrumpieron en plena canción era lili que entraba en todas las vacaciones no se habían hablado.

Perdóname-dijo rápidamente ella.

Que-dijo janeth impresionada por lo directa que fue su prima.

Quiero que me perdones fui una tonta-dijo ella viéndola.

Te perdono tonta-le dijo janeth abrazándola janeth savia que no podía vivir sin la pelirroja.

Que se supone que tenemos que hacer con esto decía julios que estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala común de sus padres estaba viendo indefinidamente el huevo solo había 3 de los cuatro participantes del torneo.

4 de enero día feliz y aburrido sábado los chicos descifraban el huevo lo abrían pero un escándalo sucedía un ruido ensordecedor.

Los chicos estaban aburridos cada quien con su huevo de oro lili estaba acostada en el sillón con julios jade y james jugaban ajedrez mágico yoshua y katie comían golosinas y Eduardo estaba sentado.

Chicos-llego una apresurada janeth estaba completamente empapada y con una sonrisa en sus labios traía la túnica debajo un bañador rojo.

Ey tápate quieres-le dijo julios que se paraba-por que bienes así-dijo julios.

Y con el huevo-dijo lili sonriente.

Que tal si vamos al baño de perfectos-le dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Si vamos-dijo jade.

Bien-dijo julios.

Los espero aya lleven los huevos de oro por favor-dijo janeth saliendo

Janeth corría por los pasillos había encontrado gracias a martl la llorona como descifrar el huevo, dijo la contraseña del baño de perfectos entro y estaba todo lleno de burbujas con los grifos abiertos janeth sonreía.

Los chicos llegaron minutos después con las chicas.

Listos-dijo janeth mirándolos.

Si-dijeron los hombres que traían shorts largos.

Bien-dijo ella quitándose la túnica.

Que ven-dijo lili cruzándose de brazos.

Es cierto que ven-dijo katie enojada.

Que-dijeron todos viéndolas.

Janeth entro a la tina con el huevo en sus manos y la siguieron los chicos.

Cuando entre y sumergí el huevo empezó una canción pero no termina así que deduje que si juntábamos los 4 funcionaria-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Bien entremos-dijo julios.

Eduardo aun seguía viendo janeth con el bañador.

Janeth entro junto a los demás al agua y abrieron los 4 los huevos.

Empezaron a brillar primero fue el de janeth.

Donde nuestras voces suenan ven a buscarnos-comenzó a cantar el huevo de janeth que brillaba de un color blanco luego se apago y empezó el de eduardo brillando igual-donde en la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos-se apago y comenzó el de yoshua-nos hemos llevado lo que mas valoras-se apago y comenzó el de julios-y para encontrarlo tienes una hora-se apagaron-janeth salio apresuradamente del agua y respiro hondamente.

Bien sabemos que tenemos que rescatar algo que se nos perdió u algo-dijo yoshua peinándose.

Si eso creo y que..janeth se callo-donde nuestras voces sueñan ven a buscarnos donde en la tierra nos e oyen nuestros cantos…-janeth pensaba que vivía que cantaba y no se oyen sus cantos en la tierra-janeth miraba por todos lados pensando y miro la ventana del baño.

Sirenas eso las que cantaban eran sirenas-dijo janeth mirando a julios con una sonrisa.

Entonces lo que se les perdió lo encontraran debajo del agua-dijo katie que estaba sentada en el suelo.

Si..pero en donde-dijo eduardo.

En el lago negro es el uno lugar-dijo lili.

Si-dijo yoshua.

Ahora el problema..-dijo janeth siendo vista por todos-será que hechizo o poción usaremos para aguantar en el agua una hora-dijo janeth.

Tengo uno-dijo lili-leí en un libro que hay un hechizo de burbuja que dura aproximadamente una hora-dijo ella con expresión de recordar.

Y también están las algas marinas que también te dan una hora aproximadamente-dijo katie.

Pero las algas por lo que e leído no se dan en el colegio y no se usan-dijo julios el inteligente.

Eso no será un problema para mi vi donde papa va a buscar ingredientes para pociones y puede que haya unas por hay-dijo janeth feliz con una sonrisa traviesa-sabes que te pueden castigar si robas algo-dijo lili preocupada.

Eso que importa dijo janeth saliendo-yo prometí la copa y la tendré-dijo janeth saliendo del baño con el huevo.

Janeth se meterá en problemas-dijo lili.

Por eso me gusta-dijo eduardo-en susurro.

9 de enero…

Eran las 10 de la noche día antes de la segunda prueba del torneo de los 3 magos las estrellas estaban a todo el esplendor la media luna no brillaba mucho pero se veía linda en el cielo, una joven de 17 años caminaba silenciosamente con pijama y varita en mano con el hechizo lumos iba directo a las mazmorras donde se implantaba las clases de pociones hay era el único lugar donde su padre implanta sus clases, havia perfectos por todo el lugar era imposible pasar por hay hasta que janeth vio a su querida prima lili.

Lili-la llamo en susurro si la cacheaban puntos menos para su casa.

Mande-dijo ella en susurro también.

Necesito que despistes a los revenclaw o si no , no podré tomar las algas de las mazmorras-dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hay janeth lo que me haces hacer-dijo lili caminando asia los perfectos y diciendo que alguien estaba paseando por las escaleras-janeth fue corriendo a las mazmorras y entro al salón sin ser vista.

Estaba oscuro.

Lumos –dijo janeth y camino asia la primera puerta de atrás vio muchos botecitos con todo tipo de ingredientes.

Estarán por orden alfabético o que-pensó ella.

Janeth subió a una escalera.

Algas, algas-miraba janeth por las barras y al ultimo piso encontró la letra a.

Algas-dijo ella mirando un botecito pequeño con unas plantas babosas dentro.

Puag-dijo janeth asiendo cara de asco-bien ya la tengo vamonos-dijo bajando de la escalera despacio.

Janeth salio sin ver a los lados haber si un perfecto rondaba.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo un joven apuesto de ojos verdes pelo largo castaño cuerpo de un atleta alto piel aperlada.

Janeth agacho la mirada y suspiro.

Que quieres Esdras-dijo janeth sin voltear el joven camino rápidamente y la abrazo por la cintura un slytherin tenia que ser.

Suéltame-dijo janeth sacándose pero no lo lograba años de quidditch le avían ayudado.

No te podrás separar de mi y menos aurita.

Grito si no me sueltas-dijo janeth amenazándolo con unos ojos impulsivos, ese joven desde que tenia memoria janeth en el colegio la había molestado era desesperante.

Cálmate janeth-dijo el posándola en la pared y agarrando sus muñecas y levantándolas.

Te juro que grito y hay perfectos rondando-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Soy un slytherin puedo con ellos y aparte no te conviene gritar por que te castigarían y no participaras mañana-dijo el besándola en el cuello.

Aleja tus entupidos labios de mi-dijo janeth tratando de moverse.

Vamos amor se que quieres-dijo el besándola.

Déjame-dijo janeth moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Vamos déjate querer-dijo el besándola en los labios bruscamente.

Me estas lastimando-dijo janeth sintiendo que apretaba mas sus muñecas.

Suéltala-dijo un joven con la varita en alto y cerca del cuello del slytherin.

Cálmate revenclaw no le estaba haciendo nada-dijo el alejándose de la chica y soltándola y mirando al ojeo gris.

Janeth fue a donde eliuth y se refugio tímidamente en su pecho el la abrazo.

Nos veremos luego amor-le dijo el y se fue a su sala común.

Estas bien-dijo eliuth viéndola.

Si, cuando será el día en que no me defiendas y me protejas me siento una entupida-dijo ella alejándose de el un poco.

Para eso son los amigos-dijo el con la sonrisa que impactaba a janeth todo los días.

Claro dijo ella sonriendo.

Lista para mañana-le pregunto el caminando y acompañándola a su casa.

Algo nerviosa desde que me entere que iba a ser abajo del agua me dio un poco de miedo-le dijo ella mirándolo.

No te preocupes lo aras muy bien-dijo el.

Eso espero-dijo janeth volteando la esquina con el.

Llegaron al retrato la dama gorda los miraba detenidamente janeth y el estaban en la esquina.

Bueno-dijo janeth volteando y quedando muy cerca de el, el estomago de janeth empezó a reaccionar sentía como miles de mariposas volaban en esos momentos y su corazón palpitaba mil veces, janeth lo miro, eliuth no desaprovecho tan embarazosa situación y se le fue acercando lentamente, janeth solo reacciono a sus impulsos de rebeldía y cerro sus ojos siento como unos tiernos y tibios labios tocaban los suyos lentamente húmedos y delicados labios jugaban en un beso muy profundo, janeth se separo de el.

Estos besos se están haciendo muy frecuentes-dijo janeth confundida.

Es bueno los das muy bien-dijo el vulgarmente.

Yo diría lo mismo de ti-dijo ella sonriente y picara.

Es bueno tenerte como..pensó eliuth-amiga con derechos.

Seria bueno-dijo ella.

Nos vemos-dijo el retirándose.

Adiós-dijo ella sonriente.

Quidditch-dijo janeth mirando a la dama gorda.

Señorita que beso-dijo ella sonrosada.

Señora por dios-dijo janeth.

Te gusta verdad-le dijo la señora.

A janeth se le borro la sonrisa las dudas la empezaban a consumir.

No se señora esta el y eduardo.

Tienes que pensarlo bien señorita-dijo ella recorriéndose.

Lo se dama-dijo janeth entrando-lo se-dijo en susurro.

Janeth entro a su cuarto y lili la esperaba sentada en su cama.

Me preocupaste –dijo ella.

Lili necesito ayuda-dijo janeth abrazándola y llorando.

Que tienes janeth no me asustes-dijo ella en susurros preocupada sus amigas ya estaban dormidas.

No se a quien amo mas si a eliuth o a eduardo-dijo janeth con lagrimas en los ojos.

Janeth eso yo no lo puedo decidir eso esta en tus manos-dijo el admirando a su amiga y abrazándola.

Es que tengo miedo de cometer un error-dijo ella quedándose completamente dormida.

Tu corazón sabrá a quien decidir-dijo ella.

10 de enero el sol brillaba todo su resplandor el cielo estaba despejado se veían los pájaros volar y los jóvenes que se dirigían en botes a unos edificios que estaban en el agua en el lago negro.

Janeth caminaba con la túnica negra puesta enzima del bañador.

Nerviosa a-dijo julios abrazando a su hermana.

Obvio-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Cálmate será divertido-dijo el jugando con su hermana.

Donde se supone que esta lili y katie-pregunto jade que caminaba con james.

No lo se desde la mañana no las e visto-dijo janeth mirándola nerviosamente.

Janeth y los chicos iban transportados en un bote a los edificios de tres pisos, janeth vio a estefan con sus amigos.

Hola princesa-dijo el saludándola con un beso en su mano.

Hola como estas-le dijo ella.

Bien-dijo el.

Suerte-le dijo ella.

Gracias-dijo el.

Los participantes prepárense-dijo dumbeldor los gritos empezaron a sonar con la música y letreros.

Janeth se quito la túnica al igual que todos los demás , janeth traía un traje de baño negro con un escote detrás el símbolo del colegio estaba en la parte derecha de su cadera, los hombres traían un short flojo negro con el escudo en la parte derecha de abajo.

Las leidis traían un traje de baño celeste metálico con el símbolo en la espalda.

Los durmstrang un short rojo flojo y corto.

Así o mas guapos-dijo janeth sonrojada a jade que estaba atrás de ella.

Lo se-dijo ella.

Janeth se metió a la boca las algas de lió asco por un momento pero se las trago.

Bien cuando suene el cañón entraran al agua-dijo dumbeldor 1, 2 bang-sonó el cañón.

Todos saltaron al agua janeth sentía como ardía su cuerpo y un dolor extraño se empezó a retorcer en el agua y empezó a notar que sus dedos se unían y sus pies se hacían largos y se unían toco de pronto su cuello y sintió unas aberturas podía respirar janeth se emociono y se adelanto y se acerco a sus primos y con su hermano que traían burbuja grande en su boca y nariz, julios afirmo al igual que los demás y se dirigieron a unas plantas que estaban unidas entraron y cortaron varias para salir el agua estaba fría aun no acababa el invierno janeth vio como una sirena pasaba alado de ella y se extraño así que tomo una mano de alguien miro de quien era y era de eduardo se sonrojo y lo miro y movió sus manos y el le entendió y afirmo llamo a yoshua y julios y la siguieron.

Janeth se asusto miles de pulpitos los seguían y atraparon a yoshua y a julios.

Janeth trataba de quitárselos con las manos pero no se podía.

Unos preocupados draco ron y blaice estaban con sus esposas en unos de los edificios, janeth caminaba de un lugar a otro con una tripa de 4 meces.

Cálmate amor-le decía draco abrazándola.

Mis hijos están hay y tu no quieres que me preocupe-dijo ella casi gritando.

Hermione era abrazada por ron que estaba preocupada, ron la abrazaba tiernamente por el bebe de 3 meces que tenia en su vientre.

Ginny estaba sentada con harry tomando café así que no se preocupaban del todo blaice estaba preocupado su esposa estaba hay abajo.

Janeth reacciono debajo del agua y tomo su varita que estaba sostenida en su pierna derecha y dijo un hechizo que obvio no se oyó salio una luz roja de su varita y ahuyentaron a los pulpitos(se me olvido como de llaman).

Los chicos siguieron y vieron unas sirenas paseando por unas ruinas que eran divinas y para la admiración de janeth fue a verlas.

Julios la jalo y se dirigieron a las sombras que flotaban con un listón que los ataban de un tobillo.

Janeth avanzo y vio a eliuth dormido su cabello flotaba al igual que su túnica, janeth toco su cara estaba frió.

Eliuth trato de hablar pero recordó que estaba debajo del agua.

Janeth pensó con que de esto se trataba de lo que decía el huevo que se había llevado lo mas preciado-pensó ella.

Janeth tomo nuevamente su varita y dijo-difindo y se soltó la soga tomo de la mano a eliuth.

Julios vio a lili que estaba dormida-con que aquí estaban-pensó el cortando la soga y tomo por la cintura a su novia.

Cariño-pensó yoshua viendo a katie dormida el corto la soga y tomo su mano.

Eduardo tomo a su mama delicadamente por su estomago y corto la soga los 6 se dirigían asia la superficie janeth ya se estaba trasformando y faltaba poco, trato de hablar pero solo burbujas salieron de su boca jalo a julios avisándole y el se sorprendió tomo su varita asendio-dijo el y los 6 salieron a la superficie janeth respiro hondamente eliuth se había despertado confuso.

Que hago aquí y mojado-dijo el.

Janeth solo sonrió y el la miro divertido los dos llegaron al edificio y estaban donde iniciaron janeth tomo la mano de eliuth para subir james y jade les dieron unas toallas y los taparon.

Si que hace frió-dijo janeth con un escalofrió.

Si lo se-dijo eliuth abrazándola el estaba en la orilla, janeth oyó algo que salía de el agua era un pulpo gigante los tentáculos de unos 5 metros de largo se dirigía asia el edificio central solo faltaban unos minutos para que la prueba terminase y estaban subiendo a la plataforma los de durmstrang las leidis no llegaban, janeth veía los tentáculos del pulpo uno de ellos tomo a eliuth por sorpresa y lo levanto otro tomo a una de hufflepuff que estaba en el otro edificio izar el amigo de eliuth reacciono rápido y saco su varita del bolsillo y salto al agua ya que los había sumergido a los dos, janeth se asusto james la tomaba por si cometía una locura, janeth se aparto de el se quito la toalla y tomo su varita y se lanzo al agua tomo demasiado aire no traía ya el hechizo de las algas.

Janeth-grito su mama desde el 3er piso draco la agarro.

Janeth veía todo oscuro vio los tentáculos de el pulpo y vio a izar de lado de ella que se dirigía con varita en mano a uno de los tentáculos a donde tenia a la hufflepuff, janeth avanzo y vio a eliuth tratando de sacarse de el tentáculo enorme, janeth se acerco a el, que se negaba a que se le acercase mas o si no le haría daño el pulpo.

Janeth tomo la varita de su pierna e iba a decir un hechizo pero el pulpo reacciono antes pero ella era mejor dijo un hechizo que no se entendió y el pulpo soltó a los dos rehenes, eliuth no soportaba mas no tenia aire en sus pulmones se desmayo adentro del agua izar iba por el pero janeth lo tomo por la mano ella no soportaba mas así que nado lo mas rápido.

Ascendió-dijo janeth y los dos salieron volando del agua y cayeron en los pies de lili julios eduardo y los demás, janeth tomo aire demasiado si se podría decir eliuth estaba tirado no se levantaba.

Eliuth, eliuth despierta-le dijo ella pero nada estaba temerosa janeth respiro y se acerco a eliuth le tapo la nariz y abrió su boca dándole un beso y echando aire dentro.

Vamos eliuth no me dejes-dijo ella y lo hizo nuevamente eduardo se consumía por dentro, a la segunda eliuth empezó a toser.

Estas bien-dijo ella abrazándolo y descansando en su pecho.

No te puedo dejar sola hasta que se te dio rescatarme-le dijo el a ella con una sonrisa débil.

Lo se-dijo ella con una sonrisa, los taparon a los dos las leidis habían llegado al ultimo.

Estas bein-llego un joven todo empapado asia janeth.

Si gracias estefan-dijo ella el le entrego una cobija.

Gracias-dijo ella.

Toma-le dio una a eliuth.

Gracias-dijo el abrazando a janeth y llevándosela al colegio habían quedado en 1er lugar.

Prueba difícil –le dijo lili a janeth y a las chicas que después de una ducha caliente se fueron a comer.

Lo se, pero como se supone que llegaron ustedes al agua-le dijo janeth confundida a lili y katie .

Nos mandaron a llamar a la dirección entramos katie eliuth yo y mi tia pansy entramos y vimos los cuerpos flotando de algunos de durmstrang y de de beauxbatons y nos asustamos y vimos al director y un hechizo celeste nos dio a los 4 y de hay no supe nada-dijo lili comiendo frutas.

Janeth, janeth-le llamo katie se había quedado pensativa.

Mande-dijo ella reaccionando y mirando a su amiga.

Que tienes-dijo jade mirándola misteriosa.

Yo …a…nada-dijo ella confusa miro a la entrada a eliuth y comprendió que el joven era algo mas para ella, tuvo miedo cuando lo atrapo el tentáculo, tuvo miedo de perderlo.

Bien me retiro tengo deberes que hacer-dijo janeth tomando un sorbo de su vaso y se retiro elegantemente del gran comedor.

Pero janeth es viernes-dijo jade pero la joven se había ido ya.

Janeth caminaba con su mochila en el brazo derecho iba centrada en sus pensamientos traía los discman hechizados con un disco iba caminando y entro a la biblioteca y tomo unos libros de pociones y hechizos entre otros y se fue a una de las mesas mas alejadas para que no la molestaran estaba alado de una ventana sola veía como los libros flotaban y se acomodaban solos, se concentro en su trabajo y saco unos pergaminos y sus lentes, bella la joven pero usaba lentes la computadora la había dañado así que se dedico a hacer su trabajo, pociones la llevaba bien pero los éxtasis ya no tardaban el torneo ya estaba a su final la ultima prueba iba a ser muy difícil por lo que savia y tareas entrenar sus poderes su agenda estaba llena y muy presionada, janeth moviendo la pluma al ritmo de la música al igual que su cabeza hacia los deberes y comenzando a tararear las canciones, janeth concentrada y con las canciones no se dio cuenta que era ya tarde la mesa se había convertido en un desastre los libros abiertos y regados por toda la mesa con pergaminos por doquier, janeth cerro el ultimo libro y se quito los audífonos y se estiro vio la ventana y vio que era de noche.

Cuanto llevo aquí-se pregunto y miro su reloj.

Hay dios creo que mucho-dijo ella guardando todo y cargando los libros que acomodo en cada buró de la biblioteca tardándose un poco mas, salio se puso de nuevo los audífonos era viernes fin de semana tenia libre todo el fin de semana había terminado las tareas era tarde ya se había acabado la cena todos estaban en sus cuartos salio de la biblioteca y la cerraron caminaba por los anchos y largos pasillos del colegio.

Por que me miras así mientras me visto sin ti-cantaba janeth contenta las canciones movidas que le gustaban, quería tocar la guitarra hace mucho que no lo hacia pero la pregunta era de donde sacaba una santísima guitarra en es momento..din din se le ocurrió una idea se había acordado que eliuth se había traído la zulla pero era una griffindor como entraría a su sala común sin ser descubierta, janeth se acordó de un hechizo censillo que podías cambiar distintas cosas de tu cuerpo por una hora o mas así que se fue a la lavandería corriendo sin que ningún perfecto se diera cuenta y tomo un uniforme de slytherin y se dirigió al baño de niñas y se lo puso saco su varita de su pantalón y se abrocho el uniforme se miro al espejo y apunto sus ojos con su varita y pronuncio un hechizo que hico que cambiaran de un café claro a un celeste como el mar apunto a su cabello y se cambio de un café claro con destellos dorados chinos a un pelo largo en pico negro se lo recogió en una coleta odiaba tenerlos suelto, se miro al espejo.

No ve meo tan mal pero me gusta mejor como me veo normal pero tengo que tener esa guitarra-dijo ella saliendo del baño dejo su mochila en el baño escondida y se dirigió con paso firme a las mazmorras.

Que tonta soy la contraseña cual era-dijo pensando la había pido.

Salazar slytherin-dijo ella mirando al retrato del mismo Salazar el se movió y entro se sorprendió primera vez que había entrado a la sala común era amplia muy amplia todo adornado de un verde oscuro la chimenea ocupaba la mayor parte de la sala muchos sillones de cuero negro estaban alrededor de la chimenea mesas del otro lado con lamparitas y libros regados había un pasillo largo con el símbolo de slytherin en plata grande janeth estaba impresionada era hermoso el lugar, janeth fue al pasillo había dos puertas amplias una a la derecha y una a la izquierda.

La pregunta es cual es la de hombres-dijo ella y entro a la derecha y vio unas escaleras en caracol así que subió y abrió la primera puerta y había jovencitas dormidas el cuarto era toda una belleza, salio de hay y se fue a la de la izquierda y subió las escaleras y vio un letrero no entrar chicos guapos.

Que vanidosos-dijo janeth sonriente abrió la puerta y vio el cuarto por primera vez de sus primos y de su hermano era toda de una admiración quien podría creer que serian tan ordenados janeth recordó elfos y se rió había 4 camas con cortinas verdes eran amplias las camas con sabanas verdes oscuras estaba completamente oscuro solo las ventanas iluminaban a los jóvenes que roncaban estaban cansados pensó janeth vio la primera cama yoshua estaba completamente dormido abrazaba una almohada se veía lindo en los buros de los lados tenia un campo de quidditch y al otro tenia la foto de katie su novia, camino un poco mas y vio a james que dormía solo con unos bóxer y estaba destapado en un buró tenia la foto de jade y el abrazados y besándose, janeth sonrió se le hacia tiernísima esa pareja, camino un poco mas y vio que no había nadie en esa cama, debe de ser de eduardo se dijo ella y miro que tenia varias fotos de ella en sus buros le dio una punzada en su corazón tenia ansias de conseguir esa guitarra camino mas y vio el closet y lo abrió vio ropa deportiva las túnicas shorts pantalones tenias zapatos todo y arriba vio lo que quería.

Bingo-pensó ella feliz tomo la guitarra y la trasporto a el cuarto de entrenamientos camino y vio a julios completamente dormido su estancia estaba llena de póster de quidditch y fotos de su familia y de su novia.

Janeth los vio y salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa en sus labios camino asia la salida, pero algo la paro enfrente de la sala común un joven de 17 años estaba sentado con un brazo recargado en el sillón con la pierna en forma de 4 cruzada miraba a la chimenea, janeth se empezó a agitar asiéndose a notar, el joven voltio y la vio.

Hola-dijo el con una cara triste se veía que había llorado el joven tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Hola-dijo janeth tímida.

Es mi imaginación o no te había visto-le pregunto el.

No me hago a notar mucho-dijo ella caminando asia la salida.

A donde vas a estas horas ya es tarde-dijo el, janeth admiraba la protección que les da eduardo a sus amigos.

Tengo que hacer algo-dijo ella.

Bien-dijo el volviendo a ver la chimenea.

Disculpa-le dijo janeth Quero saber si aun la quería.

Si-dijo el volteado a verla.

Tengo curiosidad por saber-dijo ella sentándose alado del joven podría esperar.

Que-dijo el viéndola.

No piensas volver con malfoy-dijo ella viendo al ojeo café.

Sabes te voy a confiar algo-dijo el, janeth puso sus oídos en alto.

Quisiera volver con ella es mi mayor tesoro sin ella no puedo vivir pero tenemos como te dire el ego muy alto y ninguno de los dos podemos pedirnos perdón por eso, tengo miedo pensaras que soy un cobarde pero tengo miedo de perderla para siempre se que e cometido muchas cosas me han dado ganas de gritar de decirle que la amo que quiero volver con ella-dijo el antes de ser interrumpido por una ilusionada janeth.

Y por que no vuelves con ella.-dijo janeth.

Es que la beauxbatons tiene algo que me atrae y me impide ir con janeth pero…-pensó el suspiro-no se que pasara no se-dijo el triste.

Perdóname por hacerte esa pregunta soy una tonta te hice sentir mal-dijo ella retirándose.

No te preocupes nos e por que te confié esto a ti me diste confianza y me pude desahogar-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Cuando quieras puedes confiar en mi-dijo ella saliendo.

Janeth salio y corrió lo mas rápido posible a el cuarto de entrenamientos, lo trasformo en un cuarto grande y amplio y tomo la guitarra y se sentó en la cama y comenzó a tocarla estaba triste no Quero saber nada de nadie el aun la amaba pero ama también a catherin que podría salir peor, janeth se paso toda la noche tocando la guitarra hasta que cayo rendida y se durmió.

Sábado 11 de enero.

Janeth estaba acostada boca abajo traía solo una pijama normal abrió un ojo y vio los rallos del sol y lo volvió a cerrar quedándose dormida nuevamente.

Lili katie y jade caminaban tanto preocupadas y felices ,felices por que griffindor iba a la cabeza por 100 puntos y preocupadas por que janeth no aparecía y ya eran las 3 de la tarde la temperatura a cada día mejoraba los rallos del sol eran muy hermosos las nubes no habían rastro de ellas se sentía el aire fresco, las chicas se encaminaban asia las afueras del colegio donde los chicos las esperaban, eduardo caminaba con catherin tomado de las manos.

Pero que insoportable es-dijo lili que caminaba con las chicas asia el puente.

Lo se es un testarudo-dijo jade acomodándose un mechón de pelo.

Cabeza hueca dirías-dijo katie con su voz sensible.

Por que no la deja y vuelve con janeth-dijo lili negando con la cabeza.

Janeth abrió sus ojos lentamente y se estiro acostada en la cama miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en el cuarto de entrenamientos, janeth se levanto y se estiro mas nuevamente y camino asia la ventana vio que el día estaba lindo así que trasformo todo nuevamente y se dirigid a la sala común de griffindor y entro a su cuarto se dio cuenta que era tarde así que se metió a bañar y salio para vestirse escogió algo censillo pero lindo y salio a pasear un rato al lago se llevo un libro que le gustaba mucho era de magia oscura y blanca le agradaba mucho pero no para hacerla le agradaba la blanca era indefensa lo leía recargada en un árbol con sus piernas estiradas y cruzadas estaba relajada en el césped verde enfrente del lago que el agua hacia relajarla mas los pajarillos cantaban como si estuvieran en primavera las hojas volvían a florecer los rayos del sol la iluminaban janeth leía el libro concentradamente ella traía unos pantaloncillos a la cadera celestes rotos por todos lados con unos tenis negros con una ralla blanca linda una blusa negra con una j en la esquina derecha su pelo recogido como siempre y unos lentes de sol negros grandes y lindos, eduardo caminaba cerca de ella con catherin tomados de la mano, janeth lo vio y chocaron sus miradas catherin lo noto y se enojo mucho.

El mes paso muy rápido para la presión que traía janeth con tantas tareas sus familiares se pasaban con los alumnos, las parejas estaban mas unidas como siempre ya no tardaba en ser san Valentín por que tenia entendido janeth nos darían el día libre era 8 de febrero el sol estaba algo ocultado una lluvia se aproximada y con la buena temperatura que hacia estaba fresco eso no se sabia por que no entendían bien los climas janeth estaba en un pasillo largo y ancho en duelo con catherin….

8 de febrero…

Para entender esto hay que regresar 5 minutos a la historia…janeth caminaba contenta por los pasillos con catherin lili y jade era sábado de tareas y de reunión para divertirse y relajarnos un momento pero eso luego se cuenta iban caminando con libros en los brazos platicaban placidamente y catherin venia enfrente de ellas con sus amigas caminaban con delicadeza, janeth y ella se habían hecho enemigas desde que catherin se entero que eduardo y janeth habían tenido una relación, janeth la odiaba aun mas por tener a eduardo en sus redes de vela.

Janeth caminaba y catherin paso alado de ella chocando con su hombro adrede y tumbándole los libros.

Que te pasa entupida-le dijo catherin enojada y haciéndose la herida.

Que es lo que te pasa a ti-le dijo una jade enojada a catherin.

Cálmate jade puedo con ella-dijo janeth apartando a su amiga para que no pasara a mayores.

Hay la malfoy a hablado o savia-dijo ella. mira te advierto que si miras de nuevo a mi edy te arrepentirás.

Mira a mi no me amenazas mosquita muerta soy mucho mejor que tu y hay mas hombres atrás de mi que de ti no por el me voy a morir y con solo decirte que el me quiere a mi no a ti-dijo janeth con los ojos rojos de ira.

Por si no lo sabes soy una vela los hombres mueren por mi y por mis amigas a diferencia de tu y de tus…porquerías se podrían decir-dijo catherin con una sonrisa de malicia.

Ja j aja –dijo janeth con una mano en su pecho como si la ofendieran-tu crees que eso nos ofende-dijo janeth abriendo los brazos mostrando por detrás a sus amigas-pues estas equivocada ellas tienne a los chicos mas guapos de hogwarts como novios a diferencia de tu solo tienes a uno en tus redes a diferencia de ellas y de mi tenemos a todos los durmstrang detrás de nosotras-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Eso es entupido como dices tienes a todos atrás de ti pero no tienes a eduardo al que amas-dijo catherin a janeth le ardieron las venas-eres una chica de baja calidad-dijo ella mirándola de pies a cabeza.

A mi no me dices así entupida-dijo janeth sacando rápidamente su varita y posándola en el cuello de la joven las amigas de catherin sacaron la suya apuntándola pero lili y las demás fueron mas rápidas y ya las tenían amenazadas con varitas en alto.

Y aparte mas baja de calidad que tu no podría ser mas…como se dice…. golfa perdón por la palabra pero yo no me ando exhibiendo como vela por doquier no necesito a hombres detrás de mi-dijo janeth haciendo que todas bajaran su varita y la guardaran-soy mejor que tu y lo puedo comprobar-dijo janeth bajando su varita y haciendo una seña a las chicas para que se fueran y en una vuelta y varios pasos las beauxbatons sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo y puntaron a las chicas un rallo de luz azul salieron de las varitas de las jóvenes las chicas los sintieron así que esquivaron la mayoría pero a lili la dañaron en el brazo derecho, a janeth la enfureció sus poderes se estaban descontrolando las velas se apagaron dejando asustadas a las beauxbatons.

Nadie pero nadie toca a mis amigas y mas si yo estoy aquí eso saben me enfurece-dijo janeth, lili se asusto por la mirada de su prima se veía enojada, jade se hizo para atrás al igual que katie.

Janeth con su mano lanzo a las chicas por el aire haciéndolas chocar con la pared bruscamente y cayendo inconscientes, janeth se descontrolo las iba a levantar nuevamente.

Sus poderes se descontrolaron lili-le dijo una alarmada katie.

Lo se lili saco su varita, desmayus-dijo ella janeth cayo al suelo inconsciente antes que el hechizo le diera.

Janeth dijo katie y jade yendo con ella estaba fría y sudaba mucho, catherin conjuro a janeth para que flotara y la llevaran a la enfermería en el transcurso el brazo de lili tenia sangre derramada y ella lo tapaba con su mano le dolía un poco.

Que paso-dijo harry viendo a su hija herida y katie con janeth flotando.

Duelo padre-dijo lili en pocas palabras harry se decepciono de su hija era perfecta y no pudo pararlo.

Vamos a la enfermería y hay me explicas todo lili-dijo harry remarcando el nombre de su hija lili lo supo rápidamente estaba enojado y mucho, harry tomo en brazos a janeth y fueron a la enfermería donde rápidamente vendaron el hombro de lili y a janeth le daban una poción para deportarla y que se tranquilizara.

Janeth tenia un sueño donde había mucha gente no reconocía el lugar pero estaba hay eduardo pidiéndole a catherin ser su novia formalmente, janeth no puso mas y entre sueños empezó a sudar y moverse apretando fuertemente sus puños agarrando la sabana de la enfermería.

No-dijo ella levantándose estaba agitada y sudando.

Janeth estas bien-le dijo su tío harry viéndola.

Si-dijo janeth no quería contar el sueño.

Me puedes dar una explicación de lo que paso-le pregunto el.

Si-dijo ella contándole completamente todo con lujo y detalle.

No debiste amenazarlas janeth son invitadas-dijo harry molesto.

Querías que nos insultaran y que no hiciera nada yo algo te pasa tío-dijo janeth enojada y levantándose de la cama.

Acuéstate estas débil tus poderes se agotaron al igual que tus energía se descontrolaron tus poderes la furia te segó-le dijo el sin verla estaba de espaldas.

Querías que le pasara algo a lili-dijo janeth agachando la mirada.

No-dijo el.

Yo tampoco por eso la ira me segó sabes que yo protegería a mi familia con mi vida si es necesario-dijo janeth refaccionando todo se quedo en silencio la sala por unos minutos janeth supo que decir-lo siento-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos pero no puedo mas-dijo ella.

No te preocupes janeth-dijo su tío volteando a verla y la abrazo janeth lloraba como lo hacia antes cuando no le daban lo que quería.

13 de febrero…

Desde el duelo las chica s del colegio hogwarts miraban a las brujas de griffindor con admiración por darle su merecido a las beauxbatons les sonreían cada vez que pasaban

Es cierto lo que me e enterado-dijo un eliuth que llegaba alado de las jóvenes que caminaban un jueves a las 5 de la tarde al termino de las clases mas aburridas del año ya les empezaban a decir de los éxtasis y hacían que se durmieran.

De que-dijo janeth mirándolo-el tomo los libros pesados que cargaba janeth-gracias dijo de paso.

De que ustedes dijo mirando a todas le dieron un pequeño merecido a las beauxbatons-dijo el con una sonrisa tierna.

Si-dijeron las 4 a la vez.

Bien hecho malfoy-le dijo una joven que caminaba con su novio.

Gracias –dijo janeth sonrojada mirando a eliuth.

Que traviesas son-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Bueno así somos las griffindor-dijo lili.

Llegaron a la entrada de el gran comedor y eliuth se despidió de las chicas entregándoles sus libros.

Chao-dijo janeth dirigiéndose a su mesa y sentándose al inicio las beauxbatons las miraban enojadas por el oso que les había echo pasar enfrente de todo el colegio.

Creo que están enojadas-dijo jade.

Cuando quieran otro duelo aquí estamos-dijo katie.

Eso si-dijo lili.

Bien a comer-dijo janeth tomando una tostada.

Al termino de la comida el director hablo.

Buenas tardes alumnos de los colegios como mañana es viernes y día festivo para todas aquellas parejas y amigos será día libre así que disfrútenlo, tenemos preparado una pequeña celebración en la noche aquí en el gran comedor para los que quieran asistir en el día podrán ir a hosmeade así que disfrútenlo se lo merecen-dijo el sentándose en sus mesas.

Esto será divertido-dijo janeth con una sonrisa mirando al joven que la miraba desde la mesa de la esquina y sonriéndole era eliuth.

Mañana será un gran día-dijo eliuth a sus amigos.

De nuevo tiene esa cara izar quítasela-dijo Alan sonriente por su amigo.

Le dirás nuevamente eliuth-le pregunto un Antonio que tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

Si y estoy seguro que me dirá que si o tal vez no pero correré el riesgo-dijo el mirando a janeth que se levantaba con sus amigas y salía del gran comedor.

Suerte amigo-le dijo izar.

Gracias-dijo el mirándola.

14 de febrero el día mas tierno para las chicas.

Janeth y las chicas estaban en la torre de sus padres bien vestidas y con regalitos en mano para todos los que pasen enzima de ellas.

Para ti, para ti, para ti-dijo janeth pasando por sus tíos y dándoles bolsitas con pequeños globos que flotaban enzima muy lindo.

Gracias-dijeron catherin luego paso dándole unos mini ositos con la foto de la familia en un letrerito.

Gracias-dijeron.

Lili paso a darles una flor a cada quien con una sonrisa.

Gracias-dijeron nuevamente.

Sigo yo-dijo jade dándoles un globo grande a cada uno.

Gracias nuevamente-dijo harry lleno de regalos de alumnas.

Para ti-dijo janeth apareciendo un ramo de flores grande para su mama.

Gracias hija-dijo ella abrazándola.

De nada y como esta mi hermanito-dijo janeth sobando la panza de su mama desde que supo que iba ser niño brinco de felicidad axial julios no la molestaría mas.

Muy bien aquí creciendo-dijo ella.

Perfecto bruno me voy quiero ir a hosmeade con las chicas a entregar mas regalitos-dijo ella.

Pero que cosa tengo miles de admiradoras-dijo un draco que bajaba de las escaleras lleno de regalos.

Papa-dijo janeth enojada.

Lo siento cariño-dijo el sonrojado y besando a janeth en los labios su esposa obvio.

Bueno nos vamos-dijo katie despidiéndose de pansy y de su papa que también tenia regalos por doquier al igual que ron.

Hermione comía chocolates.

Adiós-dijeron.

Las veremos en la noche-dijo harry y los adultos.

Si tengo que comprar un buen traje o vestido-dijo janeth y las chicas salieron con una canastita cada quien con muchas bolsitas de dulces que le entramaban a cada chico guapo que pasaba y ellos le regalaban una sonrisa y uno que otro beso.

Los chicos preparaban un regalo para las chicas así que se perdieron todo el día.

Las chicas llegaron a hosmeade estaba lleno de gente todo el pueblo estaba lleno de globos flotando de forma de corazón dulces parejitas caminaban tomadas de la mano las chicas con una flor en la mano y con sonrisas en el rostro el pueblo estaba adornado para la ocasión con listones rojos luces de colores en forma de corazones entre otras cosas la tienda de dulces estaba llena al igual que las tres escobas las chicas entraron estaba completamente lleno unos chicos educados se quitaron de una mesa y se las dieron a las chicas.

Gracias-dijeron ellas.

Madame romsverta las atendió muy agitada-

Desean algo-dijo ella.

Madame si quiere le ayudamos-dijo janeth rápidamente a ver que la señora necesitaba ayuda.

No se preocupen pero gracias los elfos ya están ayudando-dijo ella.

Bueno-dijo janeth.

Queremos 4 cervezas de mantequilla por favor-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Janeth veía que alado se sentaban eduardo y catherin que traía unas flores en la mano eduardo no noto a janeth así que catherin aprovecho y beso a eduardo para que a janeth le dieran celos y eso fue lo que provoco.

Para una bella dama-dijo alguien detrás de janeth que mostraba enfrente de ella un ramo de flores rojas.

Gracias-dijo janeth volteando a ver a quien le había regalado las rosas, era eliuth que estaba muy guapo ese día.

De nada-dijo el, eduardo lo noto y se enojo mucho ya no aguantaba mas.

Janeth los miraba y oyó lo que mas temía.

Catherin quisieras ser mi novia formalmente-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Catherin sonrió como tonta y le dijo que si felizmente y lo beso.

A janeth le dio una punzada en el corazón ya no quería sufrir mas el ya tenia una relaciona si que ella tendría la suya y se olvidara de el.

Janeth puedo hablar con tigo-le dijo eliuth a la joven.

Claro-dijo janeth con una sonrisa y tomo la mano del joven.

Aurita regreso-dijo ella saliendo con eliuth a pasear la gente caminaba de un lugar a otro se separaron del pueblo y se fueron a unas bancas que estaban alrededor de una fuente.

Janeth se que lo quieres mucho-dijo el sentándose alado de ella.

Pero quiero qu eme des un oportunidad estoy seguro que no te are sufrir como el lo hizo con tigo-dijo el.

Que quieres decir-dijo janeth mirando los ojos grises del joven.

Quiero que seas mi novia-dijo el seriamente.

Janeth lo pensó tenia que rehacer su vida.

Si-dijo janeth con una sonrisa-si quiero ser tu novia-dijo ella feliz el lo quería y sabia que esa relación si funcionaria.

El joven la beso tiernamente y tomados de la mano se fueron al pueblo a la dulcería eliuth le compro dulces en forma de corazón entre otras cosas, caminaron janeth vio que las chicas se acercaban.

Que paso que no me entere-dijo katie viendo a eliuth y a janeth abrazados con un algodón de azúcar en mano.

Eliuth y yo somos novios-dijo ella feliz.

Felicidades-dijo lili abrazando a su amiga.

Hasta que se te hizo guapo-le dijo jade.

Ey calmada que el es solo mió-dijo janeth besándolo suavemente.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y los chicos seguían en el pueblo paseando ya se estaba vaciando el pueblo para ir a la fiesta del colegio.

Janeth iba tomada de la mano de su novio y la dejo en el retrato de la entrada de griffindor.

Te recojo aquí o te espero en las escaleras-le pregunto eliuth a janeth.

espérame en las escaleras Quiero presumir a mi novio cuando entre al gran salón-dijo ella sonriente.

Muy bien-dijo el besándola, las chicas ya habían entrado.

Adiós te veo en una hora-dijo janeth entrando a la sala común y las 4 gritaron de emoción impresionando a todos.

Las chicas subieron a su cuarto y entraron estaba oscuro janeth aplaudió y se encendieron las luces quedando las chicas impresionadas por lo que vieron el cuarto estaba completamente lleno de globos rojos y rositas en forma de corazón en el piso había miles de brillantitos y tiritas de papelitos diciendo te amo, janeth camino a su cama y vio un oso grandote blanco con un corazón abrazando y diciendo te amo con un ramo de flores alado su cama estaba lleno de serpentinas rojas con miles de cartitas y todas de eliuth.

El ya sabia que le diría que si-dijo feliz ella.

Lili camino a su cama y vio muchos papelitos rojos y risas diciendo frases de todo tipo y una flor roja grande de peluche con una sonrisita y una carta grande de julios.

Que lindo-dijo ella tomando la flor.

Jade vio su cama miles de flores rosas y rojas regadas por doquier con una osita negra grande hermosa con un corazón.

Que hermoso-dijo ella tiernamente mientras abrazaba el oso.

Katie vio su cama y vio que había muchos globos diciendo te amo y un oso grande rosita con un letrero que decía te amo katie y una carta.

Aaaaaaa-grito y las otras chicas la siguieron.

Chicas a vestirse hay que impresionar a los chicos-dijo janeth y se pusieron en acción tenían menos de una hora para vestirse muy bien.

Janeth decidió darle una sorpresa a eliuth ya era hora de cambiar por un día se vistió muy bien y ayudo a las chicas.

Bien vamonos-dijo janeth dándole los toques mágicos a las chicas y a ella, salieron la sala común estaba vacía caminaron y los pasillos desiertos llegaron a la entrada y bajaron las escaleras julios james y yoshua los esperaban todos muy guapos vestían pantalones negros de salir con zapatos negros yoshua blusa roja al igual que su pelo julios blusa negra que resaltaban sus ojos james blusa blanca se veía tierno el adolescente ellos voltearon quedando boca abierta al ver a las chicas.

Que pasa-dijo katie tomando la mano de yoshua.

Estas hermosa-dijo al verla de pies a cabeza katie estaba muy bonita ese día la ojeo negro traía un vestido rosa hermoso corto con un escote en su busto brillaba con las velas su pelo negro largo completamente rizado con brillantes en sus mejillas y en sus ojos rositas traía unos pendientes hermosos al igual que su collar unos zapatos discretos de tacón alto rosita.

Gracias-dijo ella besando al joven.

Que linda-dijo james viendo a jade que traía un vestido celestito hermoso que brillaba era de top muy lindo con unos zapatos discretos de tacón su pelo levemente ondulado con una pinza linda su maquillaje brillante levemente con sus accesorios lindos.

Gracias-dijo ella besando al joven tiernamente.

Wao-dijo julios viendo a lili estaba muy linda esa noche un vestido blanco con un escote en su busto el vestido brillaba al igual que ella su pelo rojo lacio completamente recogido en una pinza plateada sus zapatos blancos hermosos.

Wao-dijo ella feliz besándolo.


	11. Capi 3: Fin

Hermanita-dijo julios viendo a su hermana.

Primita-dijeron los demás.

Janeth se sonrojo y vio que eliuth venia atrás de ellos muy guapo bestia aun pantalón negro con una blusa blanca que estaba desabrochada se veía sexy, janeth sonrió y atravesó a los chicos caminando lentamente y fue asia el, en al cual el joven la beso tiernamente.

Que linda estas-dijo el viéndola y dándole una flor roja al bagual que el vestido hermoso que usaba era corto en pico que estaba en su pierna derecha con un escote que llegaba a sus caderas en su espalda que había una pequeña telita arrugadita hay que se veía linda en su pecho igual era un escote provocativo era de tirantes el vestido sus zapatos rojos de tacón alto de aguja y de pico hacían verla hermosa su pelo completamente lacio con el apartado de un lado y un fleco que caía por uno de sus ojos sus labios brillaban al igual que el collar que eliuth le había dado en la primera prueba.

Gracias-dijo janeth besando nuevamente al joven que el la tomo por la cintura.

Julios los miraba no le agradaba nada eliuth así que entro a el gran comedor.

Janeth se separo de eliuth y tomados de la mano entraron al gran comedor y janeth sonrió estaba hermosamente decorado con listones rojos por doquier con globos rojos en forma de corazones el piso estaba lleno de serpentinas y brillantitos blancos y rojos las mesitas había muchas de ellas individuales con mantelitos rojos con una lamparita de corazón que flotaba el cielo estaba con las estrellas y la luna de la noche caían miles de corazones la pista estaba con un humo rojo y blanco que cambiaba de colores de rojo a blanco así sucesivamente, la pista estaba llena de jóvenes bailando alegremente, janeth vio a eduardo y lo dejo con su novia ella fue a bailar con eliuth.

janeth se movía ágilmente en la pista con eliuth que no bailaba tan mal, el vestido de janeth se elevaba al igual que los celos de eduardo que bailaba con catherin un hermosa joven de ojos azules como el cielo que traía un vestido rosita con un escote que se notaba mucho era corto lindo brillaba unos zapatos lindos su pelo rubio completamente en bucles muy bien hechos su sonrisa simpática y tonta.

Eliuth se movía con movimientos sensuales enfrente de janeth que atraían la mirada de todas las jovencitas de su alrededor, janeth siguió moviendo las caderas ágilmente de un lado a otro con los brazos arriba haciendo diferentes movimientos, eliuth la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el y abrió un poco las piernas para bailar en una de eliuth hacia su abdomen para enfrenté y para atrás todos sonreían los 2 bailaban como expertos, janeth puso sus brazos en el cuello del joven.

Un draco malfoy no había notado nada por que estaba mimando a janeth su esposa y su bebe.

Padre calma la situación-dijo eliuth que iba tomado de la mano de lili que estaba enojada por que no dejaba empaz a su amiga.

Que situación hijo-le dijo un draco feliz y poniendo atención al joven ojeo gris.

Julios apunto enojado a la pareja que llamaba la atención con su baile provocativo.

Draco se enojo y cambio sus sonrisa rápidamente.

Que se supone que hace-dijo draco parándose.

Draco déjala así bailábamos tu y yo-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Una cosa éramos tu y yo pero mi hija no hace nada de eso-dijo draco.

Draco-dijo janeth poniéndose seria.

Bien-dijo draco enojado.

Julios se había ido la música cambio a una un poco menos movida pero tenia su ritmo.

Eliuth la tomo por la cintura y una mano de la joven , janeth poso su mano restante en el hombro del joven y movía las caderas y los pies al ritmo de la música.

Eduardo se consumía por dentro sabia que ellos no tenían nada que solo eran amigos-pensaba el aunque estaba equivocado.

Eliuth y janeth fueron a tomar algo de ponche y se dirigieron a un mesa donde había un corazón grande de hielo que tenia un hoyito en medio y que daba ponche, janeth tomo una copa al igual que eliuth y tomaron un poco los dos estaban agitados.

Bailas bien amor-dijo eliuth acercando a la joven.

Tu no te quedas atrás-dijo janeth sonriente agitada.

Terminaron de tomar el ponche y se sentaron la música estaba movida, se sentaron en una mesita alejada, aproximadamente todas las parejitas estaban cansadas y estaban sentadas, janeth se sentó en una de las ultimas mesitas sus primos seguían bailando con las chicas, eliuth abrazo a janeth ella lo miro con una sonrisa tierna y el la beso tiernamente rozando sus labios.

Te amo-le dijo el al oído.

Yo también-dijo ella sonriente.

Hola eliuth que guapo-le dijo una joven rubia que paso.

Hola-dijo el como si nada.

A janeth por primera vez le dio celos en un día de ser su novia y se separo de el.

Que pasa-dijo el viéndola que estaba cruzada de brazos.

No, no pasa nada-dijo janeth despistándolo y parándose.

El se paro mas rápido y la tomo por la cintura.

El sonrió y la miro.

De que te ríes-dijo ella mirándolo seria.

Mi novia esta celosa-dijo el.

No es cierto-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Si es cierto-dijo el tomando la varbilla de la joven.

Por que te dice eso-dijo janeth.

Janeth yo te quiero a ti cariño-le dijo el tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la pista la el baile ya no tardaba en terminar eran las 3 de la mañana la música estaba lenta se apagaron completamente las luces solo quedaron las luces que iluminaban el suelo con el humo rojo y blanco, eliuth la acerco a el y janeth poso sus manos en su cuello el en sus cintura los dos se movían lentamente de un lado a otro janeth refugio su cabeza en el pecho del joven, eduardo se había perdido con catherin, eliuth la miro lentamente tomando su barbilla el se acercaba lentamente janeth sentía cosquillas en su estomago el rozo sus labios sumergiéndose en los de janeth en un beso muy lindo y profundo, janeth jugaba con el pelo del joven mientras ellos y muchas parejitas mas se besaban enfrente de los profesores.

Buenas noches-dijo el director viendo a todos ocupados-espero que se hayan pasado un momento lindo esta noche el lunes los esperamos para las clases buenas noches-dijo el director las parejitas se iban yendo ya no quedaban muchas.

Janeth seguía en su pequeño beso con eliuth estaba entrante esos labios si que eran ricos, las luces se encendieron o las velas quise decir y janeth se separo de eliuth con una sonrisa.

Damos una vuelta dijo eliuth.

Claro-dijo ella y tomados de las manos salieron a el lago que era iluminado por una hermosa luna y las estrellas.

Eliuth tapo a janeth con su chaqueta.

Gracias-dijo ella sonriente.

Los dos jóvenes aparecieron unas mantas y se sentaron en el césped los dos se recargaron en un tronco de un árbol que era grande y reluciente con todas sus hojas verdes y frescas.

Eliuth abrazo a janeth y los dos contemplaban las estrellas abrazados, janeth sintió el aroma fresco de eliuth el la miro y con sus sonrisa tierna la conquisto nuevamente juntándose en un tierno beso, eliuth la acostó lentamente en las mantas, el no quería hacer nada que elle no quisiera, solo la beso tiernamente por minutos, los dos se separaron.

Ya es tarde mejor entremos-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Bien-dijo el ayudando a su novia levantarse.

Llegaron a las escaleras hay se tenían que despedir uno iba a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

Te amo-le dijo eliuth antes de besarla apasionadamente nuevamente.

También yo-dijo ella rozándole un beso tierno.

Adiós-le dijo ella.

Adiós amor-dijo el retirándose.

Janeth caminaba asia su sala común.

A eliuth se le figuro un joven que la seguía así que fue detrás de el a escondidas.

Janeth-dijo un joven, janeth abrió los ojos un día perfecto y el corazón empezó nuevamente a recordarlo comenzando a palpitar rápidamente.

Que quieres-dijo ella haciéndose la fría.

Que fue lo que paso hoy-dijo el mirando la espalda de la joven que aun no volteaba.

Que paso de que-dijo janeth.

No te hagas-dijo el volteándola rápidamente-por que estabas con el muy apasionada-dijo el.

Primero no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación yo te di un mes si no lo recuerdas, tu estabas con tu novia ya oficialmente-dijo ella, eduardo supo de pronto que ya lo sabia así que la soltó.

Viste ya no me quieres así que no tengo que sufrir por ti-dijo janeth mirando los ojos del joven.

Como sabes que no te quiero-dijo el mirándola.

Mejor cállate-le dijo ella.

No-dijo el tomándola por la cintura y ágilmente la beso, janeth no quería corresponder pero esos labios eran a los que ella verdaderamente pertenecía.

Alguien separo bruscamente a eduardo y le pego en la cara tirándolo, eduardo solo poso su mano en sus labios.

Aléjate de mi novia entupido-le dijo eliuth que abrazaba a janeth, a eduardo le retumbo en la cabeza la palabra novia.

Entonces por eso estabas así con el, es tu novio-dijo el sin buscar bronca con eliuth.

Si-dijo janeth abrazándolo.

Bien-dijo el retirándose.

Te hizo daño-le pregunto eliuth.

No-dijo janeth.

Bien te dejo en el retrato-e dijo el llevándola al retrato.

Adiós-le dijo ella despidiéndose con un beso.

Janeth entro a su sala común estaba desierta la chimenea encendida era lo único que iluminaba, se sentó en el sillón rojo y abrazo sus piernas, las lagrimas empezaban a frotar tiernamente por sus ojos castaños, los mechones lacios estorbaban en su frente janeth se hacia el pelo asia atrás llorando.

Un joven entraba con la blusa desabrochada se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro con las piernas entre abiertas se hizo el pelo asia atrás viéndose elegantemente sus manos las pego y se las puso en la frente agachando la mirada y viendo al piso, el joven de orgullo fuerte se rindió ese día y comenzó a llorar como un niño, las lagrimas caían en el frió suelo, la chimenea estaba encendida y lo iluminaba solo a el.

Por que-dijeron dos jóvenes que lloraban en distintos lugares del colegio-por que-dijeron nuevamente llorando.

Aun te amo eduardo por que no luchaste por mi-dijo janeth entre lagrimas.

Janeth por que no me esperaste-dijo eduardo acostado en el sillón y mirando la chimenea.

Ahora tengo a eliuth-dijo janeth mirando la chimenea estaba acostada en el sillón con una manta enzima.

Catherin es mi novia –dijo el tocándose la cara.

El esta feliz con ella-dijo janeth como si estuvieran hablando los dos.

Ella será feliz-dijo el triste.

Pero nunca lo olvidare el es el amor de mi vida y siempre lo será-dijo janeth quedándose completamente dormida con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tu eres la única que amo nunca voy a amar a alguien mas que tu-dijo el cerrando débilmente los ojos mientras una lagrima fugas caía por sus mejillas.

Los días fueron de profundo aburrimiento febrero fue acalorado al final del mes janeth se divertía mucho con eliuth se ayudaban mutuamente con las tareas era la pareja mas linda según el profeta pero eduardo y catherin les seguía janeth por nada mostraba una sonrisa triste, marzo llego con un sol radiante los entrenamientos eran mas duros le habían dicho que la ultima prueba iba a ser mas difíciles que las demás que entrenaran todo tipo de hechizos, eduardo no actuaba igual con ella ni con los demás es como si su vida ya dado un vuelco rápidamente.

Marzo 14 viernes…

Eran las 6 de la tarde la tarde era hermosa el estadio de quidditch estallaba en gritos y en aplausos la música reventaba las porras bailes entre muchas cosas se daban en el estadio un laberinto se daba detrás de ellos, el profesor dumbeldor callo a todos rápidamente.

Tercera prueba del torneo de magos la definitiva aquí se darán a los ganadores de este gran torneo en primer lugar a el colegio de hogwarts-los aplausos estallaron lili katie y jade eran las porristas traían unas minifaldas y unas mini blusitas que mostraban todo el abdomen el pelo suelto y con sus varitas hacían todo tipo de dibujo s apoyando a hogwarts todos los alumnos traen pancartas letreros caras pintadas y con sonrisas en sus labios.

Julios y janeth malfoy yoshua weasley y eduardo zabinny representaran a este colegio en la ultima prueba.

Los chicos salieron janeth con eliuth alado era su guardaespaldas como decía ella, ella lo quería a su lado pasara lo que pasara y ese día mejor por que cumplían un mes.

El director levantaron las manos de los jóvenes y ellos sonrientes con sus varitas en las manos.

Janeth traía una blusa mitad negro y mitad rojo con el símbolo del colegio un pantalón negro con tenis largos el pelo en una trenza con una liga al final, los hombres solo mitad verde y negro.

En segundo lugar los de durmstrang-dijo el director ellos salieron con su director traían un pantalón café claro con una blusa como guinda con el fénix rojo.

Y en tercer lugar las de beauxbatons-dijo el las jovencitas salieron con sus típicos trajes azules en esta ocasión fueron un pans celestito con el símbolo a la izquierda.

Saludaron tontamente.

Las reglas son claras esta prueba es diferente a las demás todos estarán separados tendrán que encontrarse al final del laberinto y tomar la única copa que esta hay tiene que estar todos o si no ,no se trasportaran al inicio-dijo el director.

Acérquense-dijo el director-todos lo obedecieron.

Esta prueba no es igual que las otras es muy difícil no se dejen vencer por sus miedos contrólense no se desesperen si ya no quieren continuar conjuren una chispa roja en el cielo-dijo el directo.

Si-dijeron todos.

Bien 2 minutos para empezar-dijo el director.

Janeth fue con eliuth y lo beso tiernamente, se separaron y se miraron chocando sus frentes.

No dejes de usarlo-le dijo eliuth viendo el collar que le había dado el a janeth.

No amor-dijo ella feliz besándolo.

Bien a sus lugares-dijo el director todos estaban separados.

Janeth entro con la música en sus oídos el laberinto se cerro detrás de ella, la agitación la ponía nerviosa era buena con los hechizos y tenia ventaja tenia poderes.

Janeth caminaba o corría por las paredes de plantas el viento movía su trenza y su blusa, camino hasta encontrase en un espacio amplio no veía nada hasta que alguien o algo la aventó asia una pared de plantas, janeth se levanto y miro asia enfrente una araña grande muy grande estaba enfrente de ella.

Eduardo corría ágilmente por el laberinto y se encontró a un escorpión grande que empezó a atacarlo, el ágilmente se movía impidiendo que lo lastimara o que lo atrapara.

Julios caminaba y oía una pelea cerca de hay así que fue corriendo así ella vio que yoshua se trataba de soltar de unas enredaderas.

Difindo-grito julios agitado ayudando a yoshua a pararse que estaba completamente raspado de su cuerpo y brazos.

Estas herido-le dijo yoshua viendo a julios que traía el pantalón roto de una pierna y sangraba.

Un duelo con una serpiente no es fácil-dijo el sonriente y chocaron sus manos.

Faltan dos-dijo yoshua.

Si busquémoslos-dijo el y corrían los dos por el laberinto.

Janeth luchaba con la araña que no se rendía tan fácilmente ya estaba débil de tanto usar sus poderes así que decidió ir al plan b su varita ,pero algo salio mal y las 4 patas de la araña caminaban asia ella asustándola.

No te rindas-dijo janeth pero al rodar a la derecha la araña la atrapo primero encajándole una de sus patas en el abdomen de janeth en la que ella grito.

Nadie…me vence …tan …fácil-dijo ella agitada y con dolor en su cuerpo y su abdomen sangraba mucho.

Janeth pronuncio un hechizo que mato rápidamente a la araña.

No tenia la intención de matarte pero tu me provocaste-dijo ella parándose con ayuda de la pared de ramas y caminando lento se fue caminando asia otro lado del laberinto, caminando topo con alguien.

Catherin-dijo ella sudando mucho.

Pero mira la débil malfoy sabes mi eduardo es bueno en la cama-dijo ella pasando a un tema que a janeth no le interesaba en absoluto.

Sabes eso no me interesa-dijo janeth parándose y siendo fuerte no quería que la vieran así aunque el dolor la matara.

Sabes desde que eduardo supo que andas con ese tal eliuth no a actuado igual-dijo ella.

Como quieres que actué si el me ama a mi no a ti-dijo janeth para rabiar a la Jove.

Si yo no lo tengo nadie lo tendrá-dijo ella corriendo asia otro lado del laberinto.

Caprichosa-dijo janeth corriendo aunque estuviera lastimada derecho por el laberinto.

Eduardo se había desasido de la pequeña criatura y fue asia donde una luz brillaba.

Janeth caminaba eliuth hablaba con ella por medio del anillo.

Estoy bien-dijo ella entrecortadamente.

Suenas mal amor-dijo el preocupado.

No te preocupes amor-dijo ella corriendo solo es algo chiquito-dijo ella tocando su abdomen que sangraba por el esfuerzo que hacia corriendo

5 personas llegaban al mismo tiempo a la copa y se pararon al inicio del laberinto y se miraron el colegio hogwarts se había completado esa escena estaba pasando como cámara lenta, se miraban todos entre todos catherin miro a janeth y sonrió janeth supo que esa sonsa iba a acometer una locura porque apuntaba a eduardo.

Nooooo-dijo janeth corriendo asia eduardo ya que un hechizo iba asia el janeth lo abrazo dándole el hechizo que había lanzado catherin a su espalda, janeth miro a eduardo y con una sonrisa cayo en brazos de eduardo.

Rictusempra-dijo julios lanzando a catherin lejos del lugar y viendo a su hermana.

Eliuth bajo rápidamente las escaleras asustando a la mayoría.

Profesor janeth esta mal-dijo eliuth con cara de asustado a draco que estaba con su esposa.

Como que esta mal-dijo draco viendo al joven.

Que le pasa-dijo el.

No lo se tengo una conexión con ella por el anillo y se perdió con un grito-dijo el asustado pro su novia.

Janeth-grito la mama.

Julios tomemos la copa-dijo yoshua ayudando a julios que ya no podía caminar mas.

Si-dijo el estando los 4 janeth inconciente en los brazos de eduardo que tenia lagrimas en los ojos janeth parecía que estaba…

Una…dos ….tres-dijeron y los 3 tocaron la copa.

Los 3 sintieron que se separaban de la tierra y daban vueltas a una velocidad impresionante de pronto oyeron el estadio que aplaudían, lili se llevo las manos a la cara.

Eduardo estaba en el suelo enzima de janeth que estaba inconciente con una mano en el estomago que aun sangraba.

Janeth hija-dijo draco viendo a su hija que estaba sucia y ensangrentada y tenia rasgada toda la camisa y julios estaba en la otra parte con la pierna herida yoshua raspado eduardo estaba herido de un hombro pero no le importaba janeth estaba mal.

Llevémosla a la enfermería-dijo el director y rápidamente aparecieron con un hechizo en la enfermería cada uno de los participantes en una cama, pero se levantaron y rodearon a janeth.

La historia se repite-dijo harry apretando los puños con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazaba a ginny que lloraba.

Pansy estaba asustada su sobrina estaba muy mal, blaice era fuerte y abrazaba a su temerosa esposa.

Ron protegía a hermione que lloraba en su hombro, draco temía que le pasara algo al bebe por la preocupación de su esposa.

Madam ponfrey había venido a sustituir a hermione por que estaba embarazada.

Revisaba a janeth y decía que estaba muy grave.

Janeth lloraba en los brazos de un draco preocupado pos sus hijos.

No se que voy a hacer si se va draco-dijo janeth llorando desconsoladamente.

Ella es fuerte no va a morir-dijo draco abrazando a su esposa que sollozaba mas fuerte.

Janeth abrió los ojos débilmente eduardo estaba hincado alado de ella tomando su mano y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Eliuth llego a la enfermería pero se paro en la puerta y estaba escuchando lo que decía janeth y eduardo.

Eduardo-dijo débilmente janeth con los ojos un poco abiertos sus labios estaban resecos su piel fría y pálida.

Janeth mi amor no te puedes ir te necesito-dijo el con lagrimas en los ojos.

No llores no hubiera hecho esto si no te amara-dijo ella con una débil sonrisa-

Eiuth sonrió en la puerta el la quería con toda su alma pero el quería la felicidad de la joven.

Janeth no me dejes-dijo el acariciando la muñeca de la joven.

Lili-dijo janeth llamando a la pelirroja que se acerco rápidamente.

Quien va a la cabeza-dijo janeth débilmente.

Nosotros janeth pero eso no te debe preocupar ahora niña tu estarás para recibir la copa de las casas-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo dudo-dijo ella.

Julios-llamo janeth como si estuviera defendiendo.

Ganamos la copa-pregunto janeth.

Si janeth ganamos-dijo julios mirando a su hermana.

Cuida a los bebes cuando nazcan si-dijo ella débilmente.

Tu lo harás con mama yo no, no me gusta cambiar pañales-dijo el.

Una fugas sonrisa salio de los labios de ella, de pronto callo su débil muñeca en la mano de eduardo todos abrieron los ojos cuando su débil rostro se movió asia un lado y sus ojos se cerraban.

Janeth-dijo eduardo asustado-janeth amor no me dejes-dijo aduardo abrazándola y levantándola de la cama.

Janeth hija no me dejes –dijo draco viendo a su hija.

JANETH-grito eduardo en sus brazos.

Mi amor-dijo el.

No-dijo eliuth en la puerta cayendo de rodillas.

No-dijo lili llorando al igual que jade katie yoshua y los demás.

Hermione se desmayo y ron la puso débilmente en una cama.

Janeth vio que estaba flotando enzima de todos.

Por que lloran dijo ella confundida viéndolos si estoy aquí-dijo ella.

Mama no llores estoy aquí-dijo ella tocándola pero se asusto la atravesó.

Janeth se miro era un fantasma.

Hay dios estoy muerta-dijo ella asustada-yo no puedo estar muerta soy fuerte y aparte tengo mucha vida por vivir-dijo ella volteando a la derecha donde estaban sus amigos familiares y el hombre que nudamente le dijo te amo y a la izquierda estaba la luz blanca que decía que todo iba a terminar.

No yo tengo que regresar-dijo ella caminando asia su cuerpo y acostándose nuevamente en el.

Janeth se levanto agitada impresionando a todos mas a eduardo que lloraba alado de ella.

Janeth-dijeron todos a la vez.

Que coro-dijo ella con dolor en su abdomen que comenzaba a sangrar poco.

Janeth hija sabia que no te rendirías-dijo draco abrazándola.

Papa no es por nada pero no me siento muy bien-dijo janeth cayendo débilmente en sus brazos.

Madame pomfrey la reviso y dijo que no estaba grave solo uno que otra cortadura en el abdomen que lo curo inmediatamente y la vendo del abdomen y de algunas partes mas al igual que julios dormían en una cama, todo se fueron al gran comedor felices que su mas preciado tesoro no se haya ido.

Eliuth y eduardo se encontraron en un pasillo.

Hasta que te animaste a decírselo-dijo eliuth mirando al joven que traía un brazo vendado.

Si-dijo el-perdóname eliuth por la forma en que te trate o e tratado-dijo eduardo.

No te preocupes solo quiero que janeth sea feliz y a tu lado lo será-dijo el mirándolo fijamente.

Gracias-dijo el-con una sonrisa.

Eduardo-dijo eliuth antes de que se fuera al gran comedor.

Si-dijo el espalda a espalda.

Dile que la quiero mucho y que me perdone-dijo eliuth.

Por que lo dices-dijo eduardo volteando y viendo la espalda del joven.

Me voy a ir no quiero que sufra –dijo el quitándose el anillo y dándoselo a el en la mano.

No quiero que vuelva a saber de mi-dijo eliuth.

Se lo diré pero júrame una cosa-dijo eduardo.

Dime-dijo el.

Me tendrás avisado en donde estas-dijo el.

Si-dijo el y los dos estrecharon sus manos.

Eduardo entro a el gran comedor con yoshua y sus tíos y unos aplausos aturdieron todo el comedor catherin abrazo a eduardo.

No-dijo el-aléjate-dijo eduardo dejándola llorando al inicio del comedor.

Bien hecho-dijo yoshua mirándolo.

Eduardo sonrió.

Los ganadores definitivos del torneo-dijo levantando las manos de yoshua y eduardo que hicieron una mueca de dolor, la copa apareció en medio del gran comedor, que fue flotando asia ellos y la tomaron y la levantaron, el comedor estallo en aplausos y gritos.

Al dia sigiente sabado 15 de marzo janeth y julios entraron en la primera reunión de los 4 ganadores de la gloria eterna, el comedor estallo en aplausos esa mañana. Sus padres estaban parados en las escaleras enfrente de la mesa con la copa en una mesa que brillaba la copa hermosamente, janeth camino asia eduardo y lo abrazo, pero se dio cuenta que tenia novio así que se separo de el y sonrió a los demás.

Los ganadores-grito el director.

Los 4 estaban en medio con sonrisas.

Janeth volteo a la mesa de revenclaw pero no vio a eliuth solo vio a izar ala y Antonio.

Eliuth-dijo janeth quitando su sonrisa de la cara-eliuth-dijo nuevamente pero nadie contesto hasta que.

El no esta se fue janeth dijo que no quería verte sufrir-dijo eduardo dándole el anillo en su mano con una carta.

Janeth la abrió todo el gran comedor se callo.

Janeth mi niña…

Sabes esta carta es para decirte que eduardo me dijo que te amaba y que lucharía por ti así que le deje el camino libre por que yo te quiero mucho y se que no serás feliz con migo por que no me amas así que espero que disfrutes tu nueva vida con el, respecto al anillo no quiero que me localices por que sufrirás lo se yo haré mi vida nuevamente en otro país pero siempre te llevare en mi corazón y tu espero que me lleves en el tuyo, te quiero mucho lucha por lo que quieres….

Te quiere eliuth revenclaw.

Janeth sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos.

Bien a festejar se a dicho-dijo ella

De pronto aparecieron las banderas del colegio de hogwarts slytherin y griffindor.

Domingo 16 de marzo…janeth estaba recostada en el árbol donde eliuth y ella se habían recargado una noche, janeth leía un libro mientras sus amigas jugaban en el agua con sus respectivos novios, sonría al verlos así es como siempre tenia que ser todos juntos solo faltaba el inicial.

Hola-le dijo eduardo a janeth con la sonrisa que siempre los identificaba.

Hola-dijo janeth viéndolo no podría creer que en unos cuantos minutos el rencor que una vez ella sentía por el había terminado con solo dos palabras te amo.

Janeth espero que me ayas perdonado por las estupideces que cometí-dijo eduardo por primera vez janeth supo que decía la verdad eduardo había dejado su orgullo por ella.

No te tenia que perdonar nada catherin te tenia en sus redes-dijo janeth viendo el libro como si no supiera nada pero adentro tenia una sonrisa enorme.

Janeth..-dijo el nervioso hincándose enfrente de ella-quiero empezar todo de nuevo-dijo el.

Como que empezarlo-dijo janeth bajando el libro y mirando los ojos del joven.

Te amo-dijo el.

Eso es lo único que quería saber-dijo janeth con una sonrisa que el correspondió.

Eduardo se le acerco lentamente a janeth besándola la acostó en las cobijas, besándola janeth extrañaba eso, los besos las caricias que el le daba.

Ey cuidado con mi hermana-dijo julios que estaba cargando a lili para aventarla al agua.

Pero eduardo y janeth no le hicieron caso y seguían en su pequeño romance en pleno árbol y sombra.

Te amo-dijo el besando su cuello.

Yo también-dijo separándose de eduardo y parándose.

A donde vas-le pregunto eduardo.

Ven-dijo janeth y lo tomo de la mano y se fueron caminando a el cuarto donde janeth entrenaba había una cama grande con peinador mesas sillones la chimenea grande.

Janeth-dijo eduardo impresionado al ver el cuarto.

Shhhh-dijo janeth cerrándole retrato para k nadie entrara.

Eduardo sonrió y se acerco a janeth a su cuerpo besándola tiernamente en el cuello se fue dirigiendo a sus labios tiernamente, en pasos ligeros se fueron dirigiendo a la cama cerrando las cortinas con un movimiento de varita y se encendieron todas las velas que rodeaban la habitación que tenia un aroma a dulce, janeth miraba a eduardo con una tibia sonrisa janeth le quito la blusa que traía eduardo mostrando el cuerpo perfecto del joven el la fue acostando delicadamente entre las sabanas rojas con cojines blancos y rojos, se acostad enzima de ella jugando con su cabello y besando esos labios tiernos, eduardo la besaba profundamente mientras janeth jugaba con su pelo, sin interrumpir el beso fue quitando el cinturón de sus pantalones bajos y le quito el pantalón dejándolo solo en unos bóxer negros pegados, eduardo le quito la blusa rosa que traía janeth seguido del mini short de mezclilla dejándola en ropa interior negra cargándola delicadamente la acomodo alrededor de puros cojines, comenzó a besar su cuello delicadamente, comenzando a acariciar poco a poco las piernas de janeth, mientras janeth acariciaba el pecho del joven sintiendo los músculos del jugador, janeth sentía las caricias del joven, el corazón de janeth palpitaba demasiado rápido ella quería hacerlo nuevamente con el hombre al cual ella amaba entre besos y caricias entraron a las sabanas donde se demostraron el amor que sentían y que los volvía a unir en uno solo.

Dos jóvenes de 17 años dormían en paños menores abrazados uno a otro con piernas entrelazadas y manos anidasen un eterno amor, las cortinas se abrieron los rayos del sol iluminaron a janeth era lunes….

Lunes 17 de marzo los durmstrang y los beauxbatons se iban esa mañana así que tenían que llegar temprano.

Janeth se levanto y apareció los trajes de cada uno, janeth se metió al baño y se ducho, eduardo oyó la bañera así que aprovecho y se levanto abrió la puerta viendo el humo que salía de el se figuro detrás de cristales el cuerpo de su novia era una escultura de mujer su pelo completamente chino media largo piernas torneadas, eduardo entro con ella abrazándola y besándola en el cuello ella sonrió y volteo a verlo y lo beso en los labios las gotas tibias caían en los cuerpos desnudos de los dos jóvenes que se amaban pasara lo que pasara, eduardo cargo a la joven recargándola en la pared y acariciando sus piernas y su espalda janeth besaba los labios húmedos de su novio y jugueteaba con su pelo.

Los dos chicos salieron con el pelo empapado ya vestidos con las túnicas de sus respectivas casas llegaron a el gran comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivas casas.

Esta mañana nos despediremos de los dos colegios que este año pasaron junto a nosotros-dijo el director haciendo mimas con las manos-los de durmstrang-dijo el director despidiéndolos todos se pararon para despedirlos estefan se paro enfrente de las chicas con sus amigos cada uno de dio una notita a cada una.

Escríbeme-dijo Estefanía janeth y ella sonrió, el joven de ojos azules.

Eduardo lo miro con malicia pero luego sonrió a ver a janeth.

Por las ventanas las chicas vieron como desaparecía la carroza y el barco de los dos colegios.

Adiós-dijo janeth en su mente.

Mayo…

De nuevo empezamos-dijo janeth siendo abrazada por eduardo que estaban sentados en una de las gradas viendo como jugaban julios y los demás al quidditch.

Si lo ce-dijo eduardo .no puede ser que llevemos dos meces-dijo janeth-pasaron tan rápido.

Si-dijo eduardo besando la cabeza de janeth.

Y yo sin saber nada de el-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Esta bien-dijo eduardo besándola en los labios-el esta muy bien-dijo eduardo en esos dos meses se habían comunicado como 4 veces eduardo estaba en un colegio de salen con sus primos hay había conocido a una joven

Espero que no nos vuelvan a separar dijo janeth refugiándose en el pecho de su novio.

Dudo que pase por que no le pondré atención a otra que no seas tu-dijo el tomando la mano de la joven.

Es que solo imaginarte que ella te tuvo demasiados meces y yo haciéndome la fuerte ignorándote-decía janeth quebrándose la voz-llorar todas las noches pensando que ella te tenia en sus brazos y en tu cama-dijo ella apunto de llorar.

Janeth tu me veías besándola tomándola de la mano eso era para darte celos pero nunca la tuve en mi cama tu fuiste la única-dijo el mirándola.

En serio-dijo ella mirando los ojos del joven.

Si-dijo el en susurro.

Te amo-dijo ella besándolo.

Yo también-dijo ella viéndolo dulcemente y continuando viendo el partido.

Lunes 10 de mayo en el mundo muggle se festejaba el día de las madres y el mundo mágico no se queda nada atrás.

Las chicas se habían despertado temprano antes que todos el castillo estaba desierto y 4 chicas caminaban con muchos globos que flotaban en el aire en sus mano, caminaban silenciosamente no querían ser descubiertas, se pararon enfrente del retrato de la novia y dijeron la palabra entraron y se oía mucho ruido.

Que pasa-dijo janeth entrando y viendo a su papa con sus tíos adornando la sala común.

Papa-dijo janeth asustando a los 4 que dieron un brinco.

Concentrados verdad-dijo katie con una sonrisa.

Si-dijeron ellos.

A que vienen-dijo blaice que estaba decorando las paredes.

A lo mismo que ustedes-dijo janeth soltando los globos en la cual quedaron flotando en el aire hicieron lo mismo las chicas.

Bien dentro de poco llegan los chicos-dijo harry que jugaba con jade con los globos.

Bien-dijo janeth.

Hola, hola-entro por el retrato un julios con un ramo de flores inmenso al igual que sus seguidores que venían detrás de el.

Hola amor-le dijo julios quitando una flor de el ramo de su mama y dándoselo a lili.

Gracias-dijo lili besándolo tiernamente en la cual un harry se puso celoso.

Bien suéltala ya-dijo harry separándolos.

Papa-dijo lili enojada.

Hola nena-le dijo yoshua a katie quien la beso tiernamente.

Hola-dijo katie.

Jade y james estaban sentados en el sillón tomados de la mano.

Janeth tenia sueño se había levantado temprano y cuando se levanta antes se enojaba.

Hola cariño-dijo eduardo besando a janeth.

Hola-dijo ella con los ojos casi cerrados.

Janeth se recargo en el regazo de eduardo quien la abrazaba.

Hay vienen –dijo ron emocionado con un ramo de flores en su mano la sala común de sus padres estaba repleta de globos con ramos de flores y serpentinas plateadas y rojas muy linda la decoración 4 madres de familia bajaban las escaleras emocionadas 3 de ellas con unas pansitas lindas y una de ella sonreía tiernamente.

SORPRESA-gritaron todos a la vez pero janeth seguía en sus sueños en brazos de eduardo quien le sonreía tiernamente.

Gracias amor-le dijo una janeth feliz al rubio que le daba flores rojas iba a besarlo pero la pequeña o gran pansita le interrumpía.

Mi amor-dijo ginny abrazando a harry-gracias-dijo ella.

Hermione sollozaba en los brazos de el pelirrojo.

Pansy besaba apasionadamente a aun blaice que le gustaba.

Todos felicitaren a sus mamas menos janeth que seguía dormida en el sillón ya que eduardo la cargo hasta hay.

Y janeth-pregunto viendo a julios.

Julios apunto al sillón donde una joven ya hacia tapada con una frazada dormía tiernamente.

Bueno me retiro que tengo que ir a la biblioteca antes de las clases no tendrían la primera hora le habían dado el día a todas las profesoras así que no tendrían 3 clases.

Bien-dijo harry y ginny despidiéndose de ella.

Lili salio sin que julios la notara camino con su mochila en su espalda, la pelirroja caminaba asia la biblioteca pero los sex simbol de hufflepuff la rodearon.

Que desean-dijo lili ella era una chica que su amabilidad le sobraba.

Que linda así me gustan..-dijo un joven muy apuesto para los ojos de lili era alto moreno pelo negro y unos ojos celestes hermosos alto un cuerpo que no tenia competencia entre su grupo era el jefe de el grupo y el dueño de miles de sonrisas tontas.

Mira tengo que irme-dijo lili caminando pero 2 de sus amigos se interpusieron.

Amor tu no sales de aquí hasta que yo quiera-dijo el arrogantemente recargando a lili que se asustaba no le gustaban las peleas pero la estaban provocando.

Te podrías alejar de mi se acaba el oxigeno-dijo lili con una tierna sonrisa.

Los 8 chicos que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a platicar y a ver a los lados por si alguien aparecía.

Lo siento pero tu me gustas…-dijo el aferrando sus manos en la pared enzima de lili.

Eso es un honor pero tengo novio y lo amo-dijo lili con una sonrisa.

Eso a mi no me interesa ese poca cosa-dijo el..

Julios ja el poca cosa estas equivocado-dijo lili enojándose no le gustaba que hablaran mal de las personas a sus espaldas.

Si-dijo el viéndola desafiantemente.

Me voy-dijo janeth alejándose pero el joven la tomo por la muñeca jalándola y recargándola bruscamente y besándola en los labios de la joven lili se movía pero el la tenia tomada de las muñecas sus amigos solo miraban el espectáculo que su compañero asia en pleno pasillo del colegio alado de la biblioteca.

Déjame-dijo ella quejándose el joven la comenzaba a besar en el cuello.

Lili solo sintió como bruscamente quitaban al joven de ella y lo golpeaban dejándolo en el suelo con una mano en la boca, el resto de sus amigos ya hacían en el suelo inconscientes.

Un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grises tenia empuñando su varita en su mano izquierda y la derecha la movía por el golpe que habida dado.

Julios.-dijo lili aforrándose en el pecho del joven que temblaba y estaba agitada.

Nadia pero nadie toca a mi novia solo yo-dijo julios apuntando a el joven con su varita y yéndose con lili.

Eso lo veremos-dijo el levantándose y mirándolos alejándose.

Estas bien amor-le dijo julios quien abrazaba a lili.

Si-dijo ella aferrada en su pecho.

Ese entupido me las pagara-dijo julios.

No quiero peleas julios-dijo lili separándose de el-sabes que eso no te lleva a nada-dijo lili viendo los ojos grises del joven.

Pero..-dijo el pero fue interrumpido.

Pero nada-dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

Bien-dijo el sonriéndole.

Lili lo beso tiernamente.

Nadie supo nada de lo que había pasado en la mañana pero julios en el receso recibió una carta de tom el hufflepuff avisándole que quería un duelo en hosmeade a las 12 de la noche ese mismo día que fuera solo.

Julios acepto no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Eran las once cuarenta y cinco de la noche una joven dormía en la habitación donde unas jóvenes dormían tiernamente entre sabanas rositas.

Janeth se levanto sudando y agitada sintió como alguien le oprimía el pecho fuertemente se toco el pecho y tomo el collar de eliuth…

Algo le pasa a julios-dijo janeth asustada y agitada se levando en pijama no le importad que ya hecho ruido su hermano estaba en peligro y eso le preocupaba corría por los pasillos hasta las mazmorras janeth se paro enfrente del cuadro a la entrada a las mazmorras pero la contraseña había sido cambiada y no se la sabia, janeth tenia sus manos en su pecho entrelazadas.

Déjame entrar por favor-dijo janeth agitada por el recorrido y viendo el retrato que movía su cabeza en negación.

Por favor-dijo ella apunto del explote.

No señorita si no dice la contraseña no la dejare entrar.

Es urgente que no entiende-dijo janeth casi gritando.

No-dijo el retrato.

Hay-dijo ella enojada y corrió asia la torre de sus padres pero choco con alguien.

Janeth-dijo el joven.

Eduardo que bien que te veo-dijo janeth abrazándolo-no as visto a julios-dijo janeth separándose de el.

No amor desde hace rato-dijo el viéndola extraño.

A janeth se le llenaban poco a poco los ojos de lagrimas era un presentimiento horrible a su hermano le iba a pasar algo.

Janeth solo miro a eduardo y se alejo de el y comenzó a correr lo que sus piernas le ayudaban llego a el retrato dijo la contraseña y entro no podía decírselo a su padre se enojaría con julios, a su tío ron no por que despertaría a hermione y ella estaba embarazada, a blaice tampoco por que era uno de los mas preocupados por los chicos por que 3 de ellos terminan el año y no se podían meter en problemas.

Tío harry-dijo janeth subiendo las escaleras aprisa y entrando a un cuarto que era solo iluminado por la luna 2 personas ya dormían abrazadas.

Tío harry-dijo janeth en susurros moviendo débilmente a harry que no despertaba.

Tío harry por favor despierta-dijo janeth apunto de las lagrimas.

Harry respondió-janeth que haces aquí-dijo el abriendo lentamente los ojos y viendo a la joven que lloraba.

Que tienes-le dijo el asustado levantándose lentamente de la cama y dejando a su esposa dormida.

Julios esta mal-dijo ella con la voz cortada.

Como que esta mal donde esta-dijo el.

No lo se tengo un presentimiento-dijo janeth llorando.

No llores niña iremos a buscarlo-dijo harry pero pensó en algo james le había pedido el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad para que la querrían.

Se donde puede estar-dijo harry poniéndose una blusa ya que no traía ninguna.

En donde-dijo janeth rápidamente.

En hosmeade es el único lugar donde los chicos me piden el mapa-dijo el pero al voltear a ver a janeth ya no estaba y la puerta estaba abierta.

Janeth-dijo harry en susurros y supo que hacer tenia que avisarle a draco sus hijos se iban a meter en problemas o ya lo estaban.

Janeth corría por la casa de los sustos bajando las escaleras para llegar a hosmeade salio estaba todo iluminado pero desierto.

Julios-gritaba janeth agitada y respirando cortante.

JULIOS-janeth se empezaba a desesperar caminaba o corría diría yo por hosmeade pero no había rastro del rubio.

Julios por favor contesta-dijo janeth agitada caminaba por unas bancas y vio alguien tirado en el suelo.

Julios-dijo janeth corriendo asia el y volteándolo traía el mapa Ens. Bolsillo y la capa alado de el.

Julios que hiciste-dijo janeth viendo estaba mal herido tenia golpes por doquier una herida profunda en su abdomen sus labios con sangre.

No llores hermana estoy bien-dijo el débilmente cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos.

No julios vamonos-dijo ella tratando de levantarlo.

Julios se levanto con dificultad y se apoyo en el hombro de su hermana tomándose su abdomen que sangraba.

Los chicos caminaron lentamente así el colegio iban por el lago y vieron dos personas corriendo Asia ellos.

Julios-dijo draco viendo a su hijo.

Estoy bien-dijo el cayendo en brazos de su padre quien lo cargo y lo llevo a el hospital rápidamente.

Estoy bien..-dijo janeth en la cual harry estaba atrás de ella y la escucho, janeth sentía que su papa quería mas a julios que a ella lo protegía mas, janeth comenzó a sollozar y se fue corriendo.

Janeth-dijo harry viendo a su sobrina correr asia el castillo, harry se enojo no trataba igual a sus hijos.

Harry entro a la enfermería ya no tardaba en amanecer janeth no aparecía por hay, vio a un julios que traía un pantalón negro rasgado por doquier no traía una blusa pero si una venda grande rodeando su estomago y unas que otras tiritas blancas en sus labios y ceja, el joven estaba completamente dormido.

Draco estaba alado de el viéndolo no despegaba su vista de el.

Draco-dijo harry tocando su hombro.

Si-dijo el sin mirar a julios.

Puedo hablar con tigo-dijo harry mirando a julios.

Si dime-dijo el seriamente.

En privado-dijo el viéndolo el se paro y salio con harry.

Que se supone que es lo que te pasa-dijo harry estallando enfrente de el.

Que sucede harry-dijo draco viéndolo.

Te aviso que tienes dos hijos no solo uno-dijo harry mirándolo enojado.

Lo se-dijo draco no entendiendo a donde iba con la conversación-a donde quieres llegar-dijo el.

A que solo respondiste por julios rápidamente pero una joven lloraba mientras llevabas a julios-dijo harry mirándolo.

Que paso con janeth-dijo draco apenas reaccionaste.

No le dijiste nada ni un estas bien hija nada sabes como se habrá sentido-dijo harry enojado.

No había pensado en eso-dijo draco mirando la ventana.

Draco solo te digo que trates por igual a tus hijos o si no todo saldrá mal-dijo el retirándose.

Lo siento-dijo el para si agachando la mirada.

Una joven miraba las estrellas en una habitación llena de pequeños y grandes cojines estaba recostada mirando las constelaciones que se marcaban.

Por que me trata diferente a julios-dijo ella abrazando una de las muchas almohadas que había hay.

Janeth no podía evitarlo no había visto a su hermano en toda la noche no sabia como estaba pero no quería ver la cara de su padre, sabia que el era uno de los mejores para hacerte hablar con una sola mirada pero sabia que ella era fuerte y podría controlarse enfrente de el pero a pesar tenia miedo por primera vez y no sabia por que temía a su padre.

Eras las 7 de la mañana janeth dormía en pijama entre muchos de los cojines de colores, se levanto frotándose los ojos y estirándose, no traía varita así que tenia que caminar por el colegio a inicio de clases en pijama ooo…

Mejor no voy y así aprovecho a ver a julios-se dijo ella viendo la luz del sol reflejando la ventana, janeth se recostó y se relajo miro su reloj aun era temprano, toco su pecho encontrando con sus dedos el collar que eliuth le había dado, lo extrañaba no lo podía negar, le había gustado eso tampoco no lo podría negar pero lo extrañaba demasiado.

Por que me dejaste-dijo ella triste.

Janeth se levantaba de su cama con una pansita de ocho meses o panzota diría yo la profesora se dirigió a la ducha, y se relajo en la tina, salio de la ducha y se puso la túnica negra se le miraba linda, salio cómodamente y bajo las escaleras para ir a desayunar tranquilamente pero vio que un harry entraba por el retrato cansado…

Harry que tienes-le pregunto janeth la sala estaba desierta creyó que era la ultima en levantarse.

Estoy cansado solamente-dijo harry bostezando ampliamente.

Eso si es cierto y se nota pero tienes que tener una razón fuiste el primero en dormirte anoche-dijo janeth mirándolo extrañamente-que paso-dijo al ver la mirada de el.

Es que paso algo anoche y tuve que ir a ver-dijo harry casi dormido parado.

Que paso-dijo janeth preocupada.

Hubo una pelea en hosmeade y tuve que ir –dijo harry sonando preocupado pòr si le decía a janeth.

Harry me asustas eso suena como si algie…julios-dijo janeth al ver los ojos de harry-le paso algo-dijo janeth tocándose el pecho.

No..digo si ..pero no te alarmes esta bien-dijo el con las manos enfrente de ella.

Esta en la enfermería verdad-dijo janeth.

Si-dijo el.

Gracias-dijo ella casi saliendo.

Janeth-dijo harry sin voltear a verla- janeth no apareció en toda la noche por el hospital, ella presintió esto y fue por julios-dijo harry subiendo las escaleras sonaba algo extraño harry.

Draco-dijo janeth ella bien sabia que trataba por diferencia a sus hijos y eso no le gustaba mucho.

Eran las 8 de la mañana todos estaban en clase incluso profesores, janeth salio de la habitación y se fue corriendo a la enfermería no le importo que estuviera en pijama, entro estaba levemente iluminada la habitaron un joven solo con unos pantalones puestos y vendado del estomago dormía tranquilamente con algunos golpes en su cuerpo y cara.

Julios-dijo janeth en susurro viendo a su hermano y tocando su mejilla, a janeth no le gustaba verlo así lo despreciaba a veces por sobreprotegerla pero lo quería como a los demás, las lagrimas se acumulaban en la garganta de janeth y querían salir por sus ojos y esas lagrimas no se pudieron evitar se sentó alado del joven ojeo gris una lagrima callo en una de las manos que tenia tomada janeth, janeth se impresiono por que hablo julios.

No llores janeth estoy bien dijo el con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Julios quien te hizo esto-dijo janeth firmemente.

No te lo diré-dijo el levantándose débilmente tocándose el abdomen.

Dímelo o te juro que yo lo investigare y será peor-dijo janeth soltando la mano de julios y levantándose.

Julios vio la firmeza de su hermana en sus ojos y no tuvo otra que decirle.

Tom y su grupo de hufflepuff-dijo el.

Muy bien así se dice-dijo janeth saliendo de la enfermería.

Janeth-dijo el lastimándose.

Sonó la campana y janeth en pijama de dirigió asia la clase de los hufflepuff.

Janeth se encamino asia la clase de transformaciones en la cual estaban los de hufflepuff y los de revenclaw, janeth se aseguro que los jóvenes restantes se hayan ido, los ex simbol de los hufflepuff siempre se recargaban en las paredes con sus poses seductoras con varitas en mano.

Janeth segura se dirigía asia los jóvenes con su pijama se le veía linda así que acato la mirada de los jóvenes.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo tom acorralando a la joven con sus manos posándola en la cintura de la joven.

Suéltame patán-dijo janeth quitándose bruscamente de el.

Huí que carácter-dijo el mirándola de arriba asia abajo-para un cuerpo tan pequeño-dijo el.

Como si tu estuvieras muy grande-dijo janeth con una sonrisa provocadora.

Uy-dijo el con un gesto agradable.

Sabes que 9 contra uno es trampa-dijo janeth recargándose en la pared alado de los otros chicos.

Si pero eso a nosotros no nos importa-dijo el joven posando las manos enzima de ella en la pared-apuesto a que tuve patético hermano ya te dijo-dijo el jugando con el pelo de la joven.

No el no me lo dijo yo lo averigüé yo estaba hay pero llegue tarde-mintió janeth viendo los ojos celestes del joven.

Que linda-dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

Nadie se mete con mis amigos y menos tu-dijo ella mirándolo desafiante.

Y quien me lo va impedir-dijo el ablando de la misma manera de ella.

Yo-dijo ella.

Por lo que veo quieres duelo-dijo el.

Quiero, no se diría vengaras si no como te diré comprobar que no somos débiles-dijo janeth viéndolo.

Bien pero por lo que veo –dijo ele escaneándola nuevamente-no traes varita.

No la necesito-dijo ella sonriente.

Bien-dijo el mirando a sus amigos.

Entonces nuevamente serán 9 contra una-dijo ella.

Si-dijo el.

Perfecto mejor para mi-dijo ella.

Muy empecemos-dijo el alejándose con sus amigos unos paso y todos la apuntaban.

Vamos les doy la iniciación-dijo ella.

Perfecto-dijo el dándole la señal a sus amigos en al cual hicieron caso y lanzaron un hechizo cada uno a la joven pero janeth sonrió los hechizos se reflejaron dejando impresionados a los jóvenes que evadieron a los hechizos.

Como hiciste eso-dijo tom seriamente.

Dones-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Janeth elevando por los aires a los jóvenes estaba apunto de aventarlos pero sintió que algo le daba fuertemente en la espalda y que no le permitía moverse dejando caer a los jóvenes pero cayeron de pie.

Ustedes a la dirección y que no me entere que no están hay-dijo una voz conocida para janeth.

Los jóvenes obedecieron ya que era temeroso para ellos ese profesor.

Janeth recibió nuevamente un hechizo que hizo que sintiera nuevamente la agilidad de moverse en la cual sus piernas flaquearon a y no se sostuvo en la cual se cayo y se enojo por eso se quedo sentada y mirando asia abajo.

Que te pasa por que actúas de esa manera-le dijo la voz que estaba detrás de ella.

No me pasa nada quería defender a mi familia a los que quiero-dijo janeth solamente parándose.

Pero no tienes que actuar de esa manera para comprobarlo eres una bruja muy fuerte janeth pero no tienes que comprobarlo enfrente de todos-dijo la voz nuevamente.

Janeth vio que la persona dijo su nombre y no le dijo como la llamaba.

Se ve que no entiendes-dijo janeth sin ver a la persona.

Que tratas de decir-dijo la voz notando que cambio de tema radicalmente.

No sabes como las personas se sienten cuando sabes que no la quieres por igual cuando son tus hijos-dijo janeth volteando a ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

Draco sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver a su hija llorar ella era la mas fuerte de la familia y no era muy común verla llorar.

Sabes como me e sentido todo este tiempo todos estos años al saber que solo apoyabas a julios en quidditch y que te sentías mas orgulloso de el que de mi, sabes se siente mal-dijo janeth volteando para irse pero sintió como una mano tomaba su brazo fuertemente.

Lo siento janeth no e querido hacerte daño te quiero mucho al igual que a tu hermano y se que no te lo e comprobado pero me siento mal si eso es lo que querías saber-dijo el viendo a su hija, janeth sintió que su padre decía la verdad.

Solo quiero el mismo cariño que le das a el la misma preocupación que sientes por el quiero lo mismo papa hago casi lo mismo que el juego quidditch soy buena en duelo soy casi igual que el y tengo mas por entregar pero tu como siempre lo apoyas mas a el será por que tu deseabas un hombre como hijo y no una hija así que por eso no me quieres-dijo ella con lagrimas.

Nunca pero nunca digas eso janeth te quiero al igual y si supieras lo mucho que me alego al enterarme que a los dos hijos que estaban jugando en la mansión y que yo me llevaba muy bien con ellos eran mis hijos, cuando te oi gritar esa vez cuando te ibas a caer de la escoba sentí que algo me llamaba y eras tu algo en ti me dijo que te pareces a mí que eres una de las personas que quieren a sus familiares pase lo que pase-dijo draco-solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que nunca me arrepentiré de haber tenido a dos hijos como ustedes.

Janeth sonrió ampliamente-pero creo que vas a estar ocupado por varios años mas y que te vas a alejar de julios y de mi por mi próximo hermano-dijo janeth.

Eso si pero te juro que nunca me alejare de ustedes ya que son los mas importantes qui-dijo el abrasando a su hija.

Janeth por primera vez había sentido la protección e su padre.

Nunca me dejes-le dijo janeth entre lagrimas.

Nunca-dijo el abrazándola.

Janeth no fue al resto de las clases eran las 8 de la noche y se la paso con julios hasta que.

Como se te ocurrió hacer esto julios-llego la pelirroja al ataque.

Bien me voy tienen que hablar voy donde eduardo-dijo janeth saliendo.

Lili te explicare-dijo julios.

Te dije que con peleas no se agregaba nada-dijo lili enojada.

Lili déjame hablar-dijo julios lastimándose.

No julios…hay-dijo lili enojada.

Lili cálmate no paso nada-dijo el.

Que no te vez te pudieron matar si janeth no te hubiera..-a lili se le iba quebrando la voz y las lagrimas cubrían sus ojos-te hubieras muerto-dijo ella con lagrimas derramadas en sus mejillas.

Lili-dijo el tomando la mano de su novia-perdóname, dime que me perdonas no podría vivir sin ti-dijo julios viendo a la joven.

Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así-dijo ella triste.

Te lo prometo-dijo el acercándose y besando a su novia.

Habían pasado unos días era viernes 14 de mayo los chicos estaban en la sala común promulgando algo en la que había un debate entre ellos.

Si hay que hablar con el director-dijo janeth emocionada.

Si es nuestro ultimo año y tenemos que aprovecharlo-dijo lili emocionada.

Claro-dijo eduardo.

Bien soy fácil para convencer a la gente-dijo janeth saliendo de la sala común.

Ire con ella-dijo julios y los dos llegaron a una gárgola dijeron la contraseña y entraron a la dirección del director que estaba platicando con los cuadros emocionadamente.

Profesor-dijo janeth acercándose y saludándolo.

Señorita janeth-dijo el director divertido.

Venimos a proponerle algo-dijo janeth mirándolo.

Dime-dijo el director mirando por las gafas.

Torneo de quidditch-dijo julios rápidamente mirando al director.

No puedo julios ya estamos a finales y esta la graduación y los éxtasis enzima-dijo el director firmando unos papeles.

Por favor-dijo janeth convenciendo al director.

Lo siento señorita-dijo el director.

Profesor dumbeldor por favor-dijo casi arrodillándose julios.

No señor malfoy-dijo el director negando con la cabeza.

Un rol profesor será rápido no se tardara menos de una semana jugaremos hufflepuff griffindor y el que gane jugara contra el que gane de slytherin revenclaw-dijo janeth sonriente.

Beuna propuesta señorita-dijo el director con una sonrisa-creo que aran lo posible pro que estos últimos meses sean a su diversión en el colegio.

Si-dijeron ambos.

Muy bien señorita.

Entrenen mañana se dará el primer aviso quien jugara contra quien el primer partido será el miércoles 19 de mayo..-dijo el saliendo de la dirección.

Súper-chocaron las manos los dos malfoy y salieron.

Si-dijo janeth mirando a las chicas.

Si que-dijo lili.

Si hay partido-dijo ella brincando.

Perfecto-dijeron.

Janeth reunió a los competidores de griffindor y les aviso ella era la capitana y la cazadora, julios no se quedaba atrás, ni las 2 casas restantes 4 equipos estaban entrenando en el campo de quidditch 4 colores flotaban en los aires, janeth buscaba la snich mientras los demás practicaban la vio y fue tras ella izo unas cuantas cosas de sus planes para atraparla y lo consiguió, todos sudados y empapados fueron a las duchas solo 2 chicas habían en el equipo de griffindor katie y janeth quien se bañaban entre risas en duchas separadas los hombres veían las esculturas de las dos chicas.

Una voz carraspeo y los chicos voltearon vieron a los respectivos slytherin novios de las chicas.

Lo siento eduardo no se puede evitar-dijo un joven muy apuesto.

No importa adiós-dijo el y yoshua.

Se fueron los hombres y quedaron los 4 yoshua miro a eduardo y los dos tenían cara de chicos malos las chicas supieron que estaban adentro chicos así que no se podían bañar desnudas solo traían mini short y un sostén.

Los chicos se acercaron por detrás y recorrieron las cortinas encontrándose con las espaldas de sus novias eduardo tomo por supresa a janeth y la beso en su húmedo cuello.

Amor-dijo janeth volteando y viéndolo y dándole un beso tierno, eduardo cerro tras el la cortina y comenzó un romance ligero.

Lunes 17 de mayo janeth y las chicas al termino de las clases tenían muchos deberes y estudios que hacer así que se fueron a la biblioteca y tomaron algunos libros en silencio y se sentaron en una mesa alejada para poder platicar a gusto y hacer los deberes, las chicas platicaban animadamente hasta que una conversación comprometedora salio a flote.

Janeth cuando-le preguntó katie.

Cuando que-dijo ella sin separar la vista de los pergaminos.

Cuando-dijo ella con señas particulares ya conocidas para janeth.

A ya desde uuuu-dijo janeth refiriéndose a si lo había hecho con eduardo.

Enserio-dijeron las 3 a la vez.

Si desde u-repitió janeth nuevamente poniendo atención a los libros.

Y como fue-pregunto katie.

Eso es privado tonta no te puede decir-dijo lili viéndola.

Genial-dijo janeth.

Duele-pregunto jade.

Jade-dijo lili viendo a la jovencita preguntadora.

Que-dijo ella mirándolas.

Si un poco-dijo janeth respondiendo a sus preguntas ya haciendo los trabajos.

Y que se siente-dijo lili viéndola.

Lili-dijo entre risas katie.

Una atracción linda, duele al principio no se puede negar a tu primera vez pero sientes la protección de tu novio-dijo ella.

Algo mas-dijo janeth mirándolas por arriba de sus gafas.

No sin dudas-dijo lili con una sonrisa.

Hasta que te decidiste lili julios ya esta antojado-dijo janeth viendo de nuevo los pergaminos.

Tengo miedo eso es todo-dijo lili.

De que de quedar embarazada no te preocupes no pasara nada-dijo jade.

Eso si es cierto dudo que a la primera quedes embarazada-dijo katie.

No hay que temer es amor-dijo janeth, y así con la comprometedora conversación las chicas terminaron todos los trabajos de la semana pero no se dieron cuenta que eran las 8 de la noche que casi pasaron una vida hay.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde los partidos que había entre las casa estaban en la final los partidos pasados estuvieron difíciles todos querían la copa de quidditch y esta era la decisión los ganadores fueron slytherin y griffindor los equipos mas fuertes en esta temporada.

Miércoles 26 de mayo eran las 5 de la tarde el cielo estaba amenazando con una tormenta fuerte, una joven que traía una túnica roja fuego con su apellido en la parte trasera unos pantalones igual y la blusa de griffindor pero no se notaba ya que la túnica estaba abrochada su pelo recogido en un listón rojo apretado caminaba de un lado a otro con una katie que tomaba agua.

Janeth me mareas deja de hacer eso-dijo ella levantándose de su lugar.

Como quieres que no este así es la final y parte juego contra mi hermano sabes que mortificante es esto no te acuerdas que aquí se decide quien es el ganador si griffindor u slytherin dijo janeth mirándola fijamente.

Cálmate me asustas-dijo katie.

Listas chicas-dijo janeth la mama entrando a la carpa.

Mama abrazo-dijo janeth abrazándola ligeramente por su hermanito.

Suerte hija y ten cuidado-dijo sus mama.

Si-dijo ella.

Chicos reunión-dijo janeth y todos los del equipo se reunieron en medio abrazándoos.

Chicos para los de 7 es nuestro ultimo juego en este colegio demos todo lo que tenemos, tenemos que tener en neutras manos esta copa para demostrar que nosotros somos los mas fuertes el clima no esta en nuestro favor si llueve sepárense o rodeen a los slytherin are lo posible por tomar la snich lo mas rápido defiendan la quaffle katie defenderá con el katie los aros junto con Elías si hay que poner extremo háganlo yo me encargo de eduardo y de julios si es necesario pásenme la quaffle Elías y yo nos encargaremos de divertir a la gente si-dijo janeth posando su mano enfrente.

Si-dijeron todos-griffindor ganara-pregunto.

Griffindor ganara-dijeron todos separándose y tomando sus escobas janeth salio al frente comenzaba a chispear.

Y aquí viene el mejor equipo-grito harry emocionado-griffindor.

Salieron personitas de rojo por los aires janeth se puso enfrente y los demás la rodearon.

Y aquí viene slytherin-grito harry emocionado vio como presumían enfrente de todos hasta que julios e poso enfrente de su hermana viéndola fijamente la lluvia comenzó ligera no interrumpía mucho janeth se puso los gogles y miro a julios con una sonrisa que el contesto.

Quiero un partido justo-dijo ron abriendo el cofre y la snich salio en la cual janeth la intercepto al igual el de enfrente.

Tomen sus manos-dijo ron viendo a julios y a janeth.

Janeth tomo la de su hermano y la apretó al igual que el y la soltaron oyeron el chiflido y janeth tomo la quaffle y se la paso a katie que iba esquivando a algunos slytherin yoshua venia enfrente de ella asia que solo sonrió y bajo esquivándolo iba contra eduardo a los aros lo esquivo fácil la chica estaba muy bien entrenada.

10 puntos para griffindor-los malfoy aun no ven la snich la lluvia los perjudicas a asi que apúrense.

La lluvia iba aumentando al igual que la respiración y los nervios de janeth-vio que la quaffle se dirigía a ella y la tomo y fue a toda velocidad pero creo que julios su hermano tenia planes con ella ya que estaba rodeada por 6 slytherin no tenia escapatoria solo sonrió y apoyo sus pies en la escoba.

Que tiene pensado hacer esa loca-dijo lili alado de sus padres que toda la familia estaba asustada.

Elías-grito janeth el joven afirmo, janeth salto Elías estaba enfrente de ella así que cayo atrás de el y el salto a la escoba de janeth y los dos iban asia los aros.

Esta si esta loca-dijo james.

Janeth vio que estaba sola si que con eduardo era fácil, janeth solo se paro enfrente de el quedando a escasos centímetros y lo beso.

Eduardo-grito julios y el reacciono.

Lo siento amor-dijo eduardo.

No lo siento yo dijo janeth metiendo en los aros la quaffle.

Pasaba el tiempo la lluvia aumentaba al igual que el viendo.

Vamos janeth-gritaban los de las gradas.

Vamos slytherin-gritaban.

Janeth no veía la santísima snich hasta que vio que paso por uno de los aros de eduardo

Janeth se apresuro pero se dio cuenta que alguien la noto y era su hermano los dos s velocidades rápidas iban tras le balotita dorada el partido se detuvo todos estaban cansados y agotados de el partido, janeth iba con el brazo estirado y la mano avieja vio que a su lado llegaba julios empujándola y ella nuevamente lo empujo estaban a alturas un poco graves pero no le importaban la snich cambio repentinamente de rumbo y volaba en picada, los padres de julios y janeth estaban en un hilo al igual que sus tíos y los amigos, a janeth se le soltó el listón dejando su pelo suelto le molestaba por los mechones.

Carajo-dijo ella y avanzo tenia que terminar esto no estaban lejos de una muerte fácil en suelo, la pelotita nuevamente camino de movimiento y se fue asia la pared que tramaba la pelotita, la pelea entra julios y janeth estaba ardiente katie los miraba desde arriba.

Me molestas sabes-dijo janeth empujando a su hermano y elevando la velocidad.

Diría lo mismo-dijo el la pelotita los fastidiaba era difícil de atrapar así que subió nuevamente y los dos iban asia arriba rápidamente entre empujo, los dos estaban enzima del estadio todos mojados miraban a los jóvenes con diferentes capuchas, janeth ya no podía mas la escoba estaba totalmente mojada y se resbalaba de ella julios ganaba partido pero janeth lo empujaba ella iba ganando estaban a un paso…pero se desquilibro de la escoba lamentablemente paso, julios tomo la mano de janeth la escoba había caído pero alguien la tomo, katie la tenia reacciono rápido.

Suéltame-le dijo janeth agitada tomada de la mano de julios.

Que me sueltes carajo-dijo janeth con lagrimas en los ojos.

No-dijo el.

Hazlo-dijo ella soltándose.

Todos se impresionaron caía de el.

Katie-dijo janeth.

Katie soltó la escoba de su amiga.

Accio saco su varita janeth y la escoba fue tras ella, ella callo enzima de la escoba y bajo y oyó lo que no quería oír.

Slytherin gano-grito su tío harry desde las gradas.

Julios vio a su hermana desde las alturas con la snich en la mano, vio como bajaba de su escoba y caminaba con ella en mano y se encaminaba asia las carpas.

Los chicos se acercaron a festejar con los slytherin y cargaron a julios en la cual el sonrió.

Venciste a tu hermana la copa es de nosotros-dijo yoshua.

Si-dijo el feliz.

Draco vio como su hija bajo de la escoba y estaba preocupado por ella.

Los griffindor bajaron todos empapados y aun mojándose con caras tristes a las carpas.

Todos las gradas del equipo de griffindor se callaron.

Janeth iba corriendo así el castillo entre lagrimas fue corriendo dejando pisadas en todo el castillo fue asia el cuadro de don Juan, janeth estaba enojada muy enojada consigo misma tenia que llevar a su equipo a la victoria no a perder se decepciono no era mejor que julios le dijo mentiras a su padre no jugaba bien como su hermano eran distintos muy distintos el era mas fuerte que yo-pensaba janeth.

Por que-dijo ella golpeando furiosamente la pared y dañándose los nudillos en la cual sangraban-por que-dijo ella hincándose su pelo goteaba en el suelo, la joven lloraba como si la hubieran derrotado.

Por que perdí los decepcione a todos-dijo janeth llorando su mano sangraba pero la tenia apretada fuertemente.

No, nos decepcionaste janeth eres la mejor para nosotros-dijo Elías entrando con todo el equipo de griffindor.

Como..-dijo ella pero fue interrumpida.

Katie nos dijo que estarías aquí-dijo otro joven muy apuesto.

Chicos se supone que ganaríamos-dijo ella entre lagrimas parada y con la cabeza gacha.

Yo diría que ganamos-dijo katie levantando su cara.

Ganamos una capitana como tu que nos enseño mucho-dijo un joven rubio muy apuesto.

Gracias-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Actué como una tonta-dijo janeth-tener una competencia entre tu hermano no es facial pero al final ser vencido se siente mucho peor-dijo janeth con lagrimas-tenia pensado ganar este partido en su nombre pero ellos ganaron-dijo ella.

Janeth por que traías varita-dijo katie mirándola.

Quería hacer trampa pero me rendí al final-dijo janeth mirándola y ocultando su mano que le dolía.

Janeth que es eso-dijo katie apuntando al suelo que había gotitas de sangre.

Nada-dijo ella.

Esto-dijo Elías sacando la mano de janeth de su pecho.

Janeth-dijo katie tomando su mano y apuntando con su varita una venda comenzaba a enrollar su mano y parte de sus dedos.

Gracias-dijo janeth abrazándolos a todos-bueno ahora hay que enfrentarnos a cambiaros y a ponerse la túnica los veré en 30 minutos para la cena y la entrega de la copa en la cual el colmo es que la voy a entregar yo-dijo ella triste.

Los chicos llegaron con las túnicas negras y la insignia de griffindor en alto estaba defiero el castillo y el equipo de griffindor se dirigía a el gran comedor.

Ya empezó la ceremonia y janeth donde esta-dijo lili a jade.

No se pero notas que no esta el resto del equipo-dijo jade.

Si es cierto-dijo ella mirando alrededor y al inicio de la mesa estaba un espacio muy grande por los dos lados.

Bien empecemos-dijo el director decepcionado de janeth por no llegar, julios estaba enfrente en alto por haber ganado la copa con una sonrisa amplia su equipo estaba sentado sus padres al igual en la mesa en el centro de ellos una copa grande de plata con el nombre de slytherin en una tablilla abajo.

Las puertas se abrieron por alumnos de griffindor con janeth al frente y katie Elías y otros atrás, janeth camino con paso firme al frente los chicos se sentaron se paro alado del director acatando las miradas impresionadas de todos, janeth solo miraba a su equipo no miro a julios, janeth ocultaba su mano no quería ver caras de preguntas.

Bien este campeonato de quidditch estuvo muy fuerte e interesante en la final slytherin griffindor los ganadores se decidieron…

Eduardo miraba a su novia y la veía mal triste y pálida.

Los slytherin ganaron este año la copa son para ellos-grito el director y después miro a janeth la copa estaba pesada así que tenia que tomarla con las dos manos, janeth saco su mano herida la derecha sus padres lo notaron al igual que los demás janeth tomo la copa y se la dio a julios sin mirarlo.

Gracias señorita-dijo el director y janeth se fue a sentar alado de katie y le sonrió.

Asi se hace-dijo katie.

Julios levanto la copa y slytherin estallo en aplausos al igual que el resto de las casas menos griffindor eran orgullosos hasta donde no y eso nunca lo perderían.

Que empiece la cena-dijo el director la copa se fue al estandarte de los slytherin en el cuarto de trofeos en la cual estaban muy llenos.

Janeth se paro acatando la mirada de todos no quería cenar y salio por las grandes puertas, janeth tenia la rabia adentro no Quiero haber a nadie en esos momentos solo saco su varita la lluvia estaba fuerte afuera aun.

Accio saeta de fuego griffindor-dijo ella y en unos segundo la saeta verde quedo en sus manos y salio con ella la lluvia la empapo en segundos subió y se fue al estadio volando y se sentó en las gradas recargándose en una.

Mi ultimo partido y mira perdí-dijo janeth viendo las banderas de colores que estaban en cada torre.

Que entupida fui-dijo janeth la lluvia la empapaba toda estaba fría el agua janeth tenia frió pero no le importo seguía mirando el estadio en la cual fue su derrota.

Sigues siendo muy orgullosa hermana-dijo un joven sentándose alado de ella.

Al igual que tu-dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Perdóname janeth-dijo julios con la cabeza gacha.

No tienes por que pedirme disculpas fue un partido justo tu ganaste-dijo ella sin moverse.

Si pero este partido tenias que ganarlo-dijo el.

No necesariamente-dijo janeth tomando su escoba y parándose.

Espera-dijo el.

Que quieres-dijo janeth mirándolo las lagrimas la invadían.

No quiero estar paliado con tigo no quiero terminar así janeth-dijo julios viéndola.

No lo tienes que estar-dijo ella firmemente-ganaste quieres seguir recordándomelo hazlo-janeth se salía de sus casillas, julios no reacciono y le dio una bofetada, janeth solo sintió el ardor en sus mejilla.

Lo siento pero me desesperaste.

Y para…olvídalo-dijo janeth subiendo a su escoba-dile a mis padres que no voy a llegar al colegio esta noche que vuelvo en la mañana-dijo ella y salio volando.

Janeth-dijo julios.

No te vallas perdóname no quise herirte pero aun queda una apuesta-dijo julios janeth recordó la copa de la casas.

Si es cierta buena razón-dijo janeth regresando al colegio y entrando viendo a sus padres y tíos que salían del gran comedor platicando janeth paso entre ellos subiendo las escaleras empapada con escoba en mano destornudo y acato la mirada de todos.

Janeth-dijo su mama mirándola-estas empapada-dijo ella tapándola con una frazada que apareció.

Estoy bien-dijo janeth.

Si seguro mira estas ardiendo en fiebre-dijo janeth posando su delicada mano en su frente.

Estoy bien-dijo janeth enojada quitándose la frazada y yéndose.

Esta enojada-pregunto ron .

No solo exploto-.dijo harry.

Deja hablo con ella esto tiene que parar ya-dijo draco subiendo las escaleras sabia a donde iba cuando estaba así.

Janeth entro y se quito la capa y se sentó en el suelo estaba rodeada da cojines.

Janeth hija que tienes-le dijo draco avanzando asia ella.

Orgulloso de tu hijo verdad-dijo janeth sin medir sus palabras.

No me hables así estoy orgulloso de ti al igual de el-dijo el.

Eso es mentira vi como gritabas cuando ganaron-dijo ella.

Janeth que te pasa-dijo su padre.

Nada padre estoy loca triste furiosa decepcionada todo junto no puede ser quea ya perdido-dijo janeth.

No te preocupes janeth todo saldrá bien-dijo el abrazando a su hija en la cual estaba ardiendo y sudando aparte de lo empapada que estaba.

Janeth estas ardiendo vamos a la enfermería-dijo draco.

Estoy bien-dijo janeth.

No hazme caso vamos a la enfermería-dijo el parándola pero cuando la paro se desvaneció en sus brazos y la cargo llevándola asia la enfermería y la acostó en una camilla hermione la seco completamente y le puso una toallita en la frente y le dio una poción para descansar.

Julios iba entrando al colegio todo empapado y triste.

Julios por que vienes empapado-le dijo su madre al cual lo secaba.

Nada mama-dijo julios triste y con la cabeza gacha.

Julios cariño que tienes-le pregunto viendo la cara de su hijo.

Janeth esta enojada con migo por lo que paso en el partido-dijo el viéndola.

No te preocupes se le pasara en unos días-dijo ella viendo al rubio.

Julios ve donde tu hermana esta en la enfermería..-dijo draco que bajaba las escaleras.

Que le paso-preguntaron a la vez julios y janeth su mama.

Solo un poco de fiebre-dijo draco-y habla con ella esta arrepentida-dijo el.

Si-dijo julios y se fue corriendo.

Eduardo subía las escaleras de las mazmorras y se encontró a los tortolitos de sus tíos besándose.

El amor es pegajoso-dijo eduardo viendo a sus tíos draco y janeth en la cual le pusieron atención.

No saben donde esta janeth-pregunto el viéndolos.

En la enfermería-dijo draco viendo al joven.

Por que, que le paso-pregunto rápidamente.

Una fiebre-dijo janeth.

Bien ire donde ella-dijo corriendo y saliendo del lugar.

Janeth-le dijo julios a la joven que ya dormía.

Julios-dijo janeth sonriendo-fui una tonta-dijo ella abriendo lentamente los ojos.

No niña tienes razón en enojarte tu la ibas a atrapar pero te resbalaste-dijo julios.

Lo se pero tu llegaste primero y no por eso me tenia que enojar-dijo elle con una sonrisa-me perdonas-dijo ella.

Si-dijo el abrazándola.

Bien mucho chicle aléjate de mi novia o me la empalagas-dijo eduardo llegando el muy guapo en pijama.

Que guapo amor-le dijo janeth besándolo en los labios el traía una pijama negra de pantalón y una blusa de tirantes gruesos negros en la que mostraba sus atributos.

Por que no me dijiste que te ibas a enfermar-le dijo el enojado.

Yo que iba a saber tonto-le dijo ella enojada.

Bueno no te enojes-dijo el besándola nuevamente.

Se separaron y vieron a julios que estaba de sobra en esa habitación sola.

Que-dijo el viéndolos.

Te podrías ir quiero privacidad-dijo eduardo.

No te pienso dejar solo con mi hermana puedes abusar de ella-dijo julios cruzado de brazos.

Y eso a ti que te interesa vete hermano-dijo janeth enojada-y aparte si no te vas le diré a mi tío harry lo que ley en tu diario que esta en el cajón de arriba de tu taburete derecho donde tienes tu foto con lili-dijo janeth sabiendo o dándose cuenta que acaba de regarla.

Como sabes que hay una foto y mi diario y..-julios la miro-espera tu entras a la sala común de nosotros y entraste a mi cuarto y esculcaste mis cosas-dijo julios enojado.

Si y-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Mejor te recomiendo que te vallas o si no le podría pasar algo a tu preciada guitarra-dijo janeth en forma de amenaza.

Bien me voy-dijo el a su guitarra nadie la toca.

Julios se fue…

En que estábamos-dijo eduardo mirando a su novia.

Espera lo paro ella sacando su varita y sellando la puerta para que nadie la abriera ni oyera.

Ya-dijo janeth viendo a su novio quien se quitaba la blusa.

Esto se nos esta haciendo muy frecuente no-dijo ella mirándolo.

No te gusta-le pregunto.

Si no lo niego pero como que ya fue mucho-dijo ella sintiendo los labios de su novio en su cuello.

Entonces paro-dijo el retirándose.

No-dijo janeth levantándose y besando a su novio y lo tumbo en la cama de alado le quito la pijama dejándolo solo en bóxer negros janeth beso sus labios y poco a poco se fue a su pecho y a su cuello, los papeles cambiaron eduardo estaba enzima de ella la acomodo en la cama con un movimiento de manos y comenzó a quitarle la túnica y la blusa dejándola solo en su ropa interior, la tocaba frágilmente…

27 jueves de mayo…

Eduardo y janeth salían al siguiente día como si nada a el gran comedor ya vestidos y todo y con una sonrisa en sus caras.

Janeth-le dijo un joven de revenclaw que era izar amigo de eliuth.

Mande-dijo ella volteando, eduardo se encelo.

Toma es una invitación para una fiesta solo de 7 en el salón oscuro –dijo el.-puedes llevar a las chicas es este viernes-dijo el dándole un beso como despedida.

Adiós-le dijo janeth a izar y vio la invitación pequeña, y vio a eduardo quien estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en una pared.

Que pasa-dijo ella viéndolo.

Que pasa ese entupido te comía con los ojos-dijo eduardo.

Amor-dijo ella viéndolo y dándole unos besitos en los labios.

Anoche que paso-dijo janeth viéndolo.

Algo rico-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Entonces eso significa que te amo y no a otro-dijo ella sonriente.

Bueno-dijo el separándose de la pared con una sonrisa y tomo la mano de su novia ya se habían retrasado en las clases pero eso no les importaban solo les decían que los éxtasis acá y éxtasis aya ya sabían lo importantes que eran.

Janeth y eduardo desayunaron en la mesa de slytherin todo estaba solo.

Viernes 28 de mayo…

Las chicas y los chicos pidieron el mapa del merodeador y se fueron a hosmeade un rato lo tenían solo para ellos así que iban las chicas de compras y los chicos a la tienda de quidditch.

Las chicas fueron a probarse todo tipo de ropas y miles de bolsas salieron de cada tienda y que fueron trasportadas a su habitación fueron a la dulcería encontrándose con los chicos de revenclaw izar Antonio y Alan.

Hola chicos-dijo janeth saludándolos.

Hola janeth iras-pregunto izar.

Claro-dijo ella viéndolos.

Se te antoja algo yo invito-dijo el joven.

Gracias un algodón por favor verde-dijo ella y se lo dieron.

Hola lili dijo ala an la pelirroja.

Hola Alan-dijo lili saludándolo.

Deseas algo-le pregunto el- yo pago.

Gracias unas grajeas por favor-dijo ella viéndolo.

Hola chicas-dijo Antonio viendo a katie y jade.

Hola Antonio-dijeron las dos con una sonrisa.

Escojan lo que quieran yo pagare-dijo el viéndolas.

Gracias-dijo jade y katie y pidieron lo que quisieron.

Los chicos iban caminando con cervezas de mantequilla en mano y las vieron en la dulcería con los revenclaw.

Que se supone que quiere ese con janeth carajo-dijo eduardo enojado dejando la botella en un bote de basura.

No se pero ese estupido no se acerca a mi novia-dijo yoshua.

Ni a la mía-dijo james enojado.

Ja lili nadie me la toca solo yo-dijo julios entrando.

Hola amor-le dijo eduardo a janeth y la tomo por la cintura y la beso.

Quieres algo-le pregunto el.

No gracias amor izar ya me pago un algodón de azúcar-dijo ella viéndolo.

Eduardo lo perforo con sus ojos.

Los demás estaban en una situación igual.

Nos vemos en la noche janeth-le dijo izar a la ojeo café.

Si adiós-dijo ella yéndose con los chicos a otro lado.

Las chicas iban entrando al colegio tomados de la mano de sus novios y vieron a sus padres en la entrada entre risas.

Hola papa-dijo janeth viendo a su padre y a su mama tocándole la gran panza.

Hola niños-dijo ella viendo a los 8.

Hola-dijeron todos a la vez.

Que aran hoy-pregunto un harry que abrazaba a ginny por la espalda.

Nada-dijo lili con una sonrisa.

Por que siempre se organizan para salir de noche-dijo pansy.

No se nos antoja mama-dijo eduardo.

A bueno no quieren ir a la ciudad-pregunto ron.

Los chicos lo pensaron bien padres una noche en un colé solo sin profesores.

NO-dijeron todos a la vez aprovecharían mucho esta ocasión.

Bien nos vamos regresamos mañana-dijo balice retirándose con pansy.

Adiós-dijeron los chicos viendo como sus padres se iban en carrozas.

Uju-gritaron todos a la vez y entraron al colegio faltaba poco para la fiesta así que todos se despidieron los chicas se irían por las escaleras y ellos a la izquierda.

Vienen por nosotras o los esperamos aquí en las escaleras-pregunto janeth viéndolos.

En las escaleras-dijeron.

Bien-dijeron y las chicas se fueron.

Las chicas acomodaron la ropa y sacaron la que se pondrían, una por una se metieron a bañar y se arreglaban janeth se arreglaba el cabello lo dejo suelto sin remordimientos se veía lindo con brillantitos, estaba ayudando a lili con el zullo lo laceaba mas de lo que estaba y le hacia un apartado por un lado se lo remodelo con unos cortes graficados con su varita le hizo un lindo fleco que caía por uno de sus ojos lindamente brillaba.

Las katie traía el pelo ondulado con brillantitos se le veían lindos ligeramente pintadas con unos labios brillosos y lindos.

Jade no va ir por que es de 5 así que se la va a pasar con james en la torre de sus padres viendo películas.

Se vistieron ya eran las 9 de la noche y las chicas bajaron animadas por las escaleras encontrándose con 3 chicos muy apuestos.

Que guapo amor-le dijo janeth besando a eduardo-quien esa noche estaba muy guapos su pelo estaba despeinado su sonrisa brillaba como siempre y tenia un toque sexy con el Persia en su ceja, traía un pantalón de mezclilla apretado celeste descolorido con una blusa negra pegadita que mostraba su escultural cuerpo

Tu no te quedas atrás amor-dijo el tomando la espalda descubierta de su novia-quien traía una minifalda de mezclilla celeste despintada en la cadera, con una blusa que era un lindo sostén completamente bordado de colores rositas pasteles tenia una camita en sus abdomen transparente totalmente bordado al igual que el sostén tenia unos pares de listones que se abrochaban en su espalda y en su cuello, su pelo en bucles brillosos, con el collar de eliuth, los zapatos eran de tacón alto de aguja apenas llegaba a la altura d eduardo en la cual unos listones rositas entrelazaban su pierna, tenia un listón rosa abarrado en la cintura.

Hola amor-le dijo lili a julios besándolo.

Hola preciosa-le dijo el a julios en la cual traía un pantalón de mezclilla roto con doble cinturón negro se le veía sexy con una blusa blanca desabrochada y remangada su cabello rubio platinado asia atrás sus ojos brillaban su argolla se veía o le daba un toque sexy.

Uy-dijo lili viéndolo y tomando su mano-ella traía una minifalda de mezclilla azul con cadenitas cayendo por su cadera unos zapatos de pico de tacón alto de aguja negros al igual que su blusa negra de lentejuela lindos tenia un escote en su pecho que colgaba muy seximente al igual el collar su pelo rojo planchado hasta su espalda que brillaba tiernamente.

Katie saludo al guapo pelirrojo que traía una blusa azul oscuro de manga corta que traía un gravado de soy guapo te da envidia, con un pantalón negro guango con cadenas cayendo muy sexy su pelo revuelto sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

Que guapo-le dijo katie besándolo, en la cual ella traía una minifalda de mezclilla blanca con un listoncito celeste al igual que su blusa que era de una manda larga cortada su otro brazo estaba libre en la cual brillaba la blusa era celeste rota por doquier que hacia ver el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos negros ondulados que brillaban dulcemente igual que sus labios.

Bien nos vamos-dijo janeth siendo abrazada por eduardo.

Los chicos caminaron por un túnel oscuro y encontraron una puerta al final en la cual la abrieron y había todo un espectáculo adentro luces por doquier y un bar. Grande al igual una pista muchas camitas pequeñas en forma de círculos pequeños y grandes de colores las luces bailaban en el techo del lugar había demasiadas personas que bailaban y tomaban bebidas.

Hola janeth-le hablo izar que estaba irreconocible esa noche traía una blusa blanca pegadita viendo su escultural cuerpo y un pantalón flojo a la cadera celeste descolorido con cadenas por doquier se veía el abdomen perfecto del castaño.

Hola izar-dijo janeth con una sonrisa.

Quieres bailar-le pregunto el.

Claro-dijo ella soltándose de un celoso eduardo que se impresiono por la decisión de su novia y se fue enojado a la barra a beber algo.

Izar tomo la mano de janeth y se la llevo a la pista y el joven seguía impresionando a la joven ya que se movía ágilmente en la pista janeth al igual bailaba con el, el joven tomo su cintura y la acerco a el y se movía seximente enfrente de ella, ella con una sonrisa bailaba ágilmente con el joven lili y katie bailaban con Antonio y Alan ágilmente al igual que janeth y sonrientes mientras 3 jóvenes recargados en la barra los miraban bailar con una copa de wisqui de fuego en sus manos.

Estupido-dijo eduardo.

Idiota-dijo julios.

Invesil-dijo yoshua.

Eso es lo que son-dijo eduardo.

Si-dijeron los restantes.

Las chicas al paso de una hora ya estaban agotadas de bailar pero querían seguir pero con sus novios.

Bien chicos tenemos que ir con nuestras respectivas parejas-dijo janeth despidiéndose de los chicos y yendo donde los otros 3 enojados.

Las chicas sabían que estrían enojados así que solo tomaron sus manos y los dirigieron a la pista y antes que hablaran los callaron con un beso profundo y rico en la cual las perdonaron por que les siguieron bailando ágilmente tomados por las cinturas.

Los chicos se la pasaron muy bien en la fiesta janeth y eduardo estaban sentados en uno de los círculos del rincón y se besaban apasionadamente y al otro lado yoshua y katie mientras que otros dos se salían de la fiesta y se dirigían a otro lugar.

A donde vamos-le pregunto una lili sonriente a julios.

Quiero que nuestra relación pase a otra etapa-dijo el besando a su novia.

Lili supo que decía y solo sonrió temerosa y seguía tomada de la mano de su novio y entraban al salón atrás del retrato de don Juan.

(Desde aquí quise cambiarlo todo ya que hablamos de una relación ulala no lo quise hacer con janeth por que estaba como les diré no segura de poner cosas de grandes así que si quieren continuar tienen que ser mayores de 17 años aunque se que aunque tengan menos edad lo leerán así que no es muy exagerado lo que pondré pero espero que les guste)

En la cual había una cama enorme con mires de cojines en toda la habitación con un bar. en una esquina la cama era amplia tenia dóreseles grandes una telita trasparente blanca caía finamente por doquier las colchas eran de un color guindo hermoso con estampados dorados muy lindos al igual que los cojines.

Lili estaba nerviosa no lo podía negar era su primera vez y por lo que le había dicho janeth que dolía eso era un temor para ella, julios con su varita bajo completamente la luz solo se veía un poco, solo julios prendió varias velas alrededor de la cama que iluminaban poco las cortinas estaban cerradas así que la luna no iluminaba aseguraron el retrato así que no pasara a nada.

Lili vio los pétalos blancos y rojos alrededor de la cama y enzima de ella unos cuantos.

Lili decidió decirle a julios que era …

Julios-dijo ella jugando con sus dedos, el joven avanzo asia ella y miro los ojos hermosos de su novia que brillaban temerosa.

Si amor-dijo el tomando las manos temerosas y temblorosas de su novia.

Ju..julios yo..yo …soy..-lili se ponía nerviosa y cerro sus ojos-virgen-se decidió a decirle.

Yo también-dijo el viéndola fijamente a los ojos-nunca me e acostado con nadie y tu serás la primera mujer y la única con la cual yo haga el amor-dijo el sonriente acercándosele a una lili que ya no traía zapatos, y que estaba un poco mas bajita que julios, el se le acerco lentamente a lili sintiendo ese aroma fresco y dulce de la fragancia que usaba su novia, besos sus labios sumergiéndolos en un lindo beso en la cual cambio de uno lindo a uno apasionado lili se sentía segura alado de julios sabia que la protegería como dijo janeth, los besos de julios se fueron al pecho y al cuello de lili, lili se dejo llevar y le termino de desabrochar la blusa a julios quitándole también los cintos de el pantalón, julios sonrió a la joven y el delicadamente le fue quitando la falda celeste con las cadenitas dejándola en un mini short negro acaderado, le quito delicadamente la blusa dejándola en un mini top negro, lili se dejo llevar por los besos y las caricias delicadas de julios en la cual causaban miles de nervios tenia miedo a llegar a ese paso, lili dejo a julios sin pantalones solo con unos bóxer verdes pegaditos, entre pasos y besos julios dirigió a lili al regazo de la cama y la fue acostando en la cual ella delicadamente se tapo con unas sabanas blancas que habían hay el aroma de las velas hacia relajarse a los dos jóvenes que estaban completamente desnudos entre sabanas blancas, lili estaba acostada alado de julios temerosa.

Amor-le dijo julios mirándola.

Si-dijo ella viendo los ojos grises de su novio.

No tengas miedo-dijo el besando el cuello de su novia en la cual ella cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por las caricias de su novio julios la destapo ligeramente dejando ver el cuerpo liso de su novia y hermoso , lili temerosa aun comenzaba a temblar lili con nerviosismo sentía como julios acariciaba delicadamente sus piernas abriéndolas delicadamente lili tenia miles de mariposas en sus panza tenia nervios miles de preguntas invadían su cabeza dolería, le sangraría, pero lo que mas le importaba dolería después de hacerlo que pasaría pero eso se fue alejando sentía las caricias ágiles de su novio en su pecho el joven quería que se relajara, lili recordó lo de janeth que si querías no dolería pero si te relajabas tampoco esa fue una platica que tuvieron ellas dos solas tenia que estar entregada para que no doliera pero aun así dolía, julios acariciaba el rostro temeroso de su novia.

No te procures amor-le dijo el besándola la sentía tensa.

Si no quieres no lo hacemos-dijo el.

No julios si quiero-dijo lili débilmente dejándose llevar que podía pasar ella amaba a julios al igual el a ella no pasaría nada de solo un placer pensó ella, la joven sintió como julios abría nuevamente las piernas de la joven, julios se acercaba mas al cuerpo de la joven, lili sintió un dolor fuerte cuando julios entro a la zona virgen de la joven.

a…a-dijo lili quejándose por el dolor que sentía mientras julios la penetraba aunque no se quedaba atrás.

Amor estas bien-le dijo julios preocupado por su novia.

Me duele-dijo ella con una mueca de dolor.

Paro-dijo el viendo el sufrir de su novia.

No, y a ti-le pregunto.

Un poco pero resisto-dijo el con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, lili sintió como julios metió su miembro en la zona virgen de la joven, a lili le seso el dolor un poco no podría creer que ese amor que sentía le estaba agradando el dolor ya se había ido y julios disfrutaba la pregunta es quien dará el paso para seguirlo, lili abrió mas las piernas dejando a su novio impresionado ella quería demostrarle su amor, lili lo miro sonriente y se levanto separándose de julios, lili había leído en una revista de lagunas de las griffindor algunas poces así que tenia que hacerlas, lili recargo a julios en el respaldo de la cama veía el cuerpo escultural de su novio no se podía negar a ese cuerpo, se puso enzima de el entrando nuevamente julios al cuerpo de su novia que hizo una mueca de dolor le dolía aun, sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre, julios la ayudo sentándose ella aun estaba enzima de el, el joven la tomo por la espalda, lili tenia que hacer que julios disfrutara este día, así que empezó a subir y a bajar sentía dolor la penetración era fuerte pero las caricias mas delicadas aun.

a..aa- empezó lili con gemidos el dolor la mataba al inicio pero se iba cesando su cuerpo se iba adaptando a el cambio.

Julios cambio los papeles con una sonrisa la acostó en la cama y se subió arriba de ella entrando en sus cuerpo nuevamente y entrando y saliendo, lili hacia movimientos intensos y besana a julios a cada segundo, ella tenia abiertas las piernas dejando el campo libre a julios en la cual no dejo escapar….

Los chicas quedaron agotados y enredados en sabanas blancas se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Al día siguiente 3 chicas estaban dormidas en sus respectivas camas, janeth se levanto y se tallo los ojos y vio que la cama de su amiga estaba vacía y grito emocionada….

Que pasa-dijo katie asustada.

Lili no esta en su cama-dijo ella brincando su cama.

Y eso que-dijo jade viendo a la loca que brincaba.

Ya lo hizo-dijo ella.

Que que-dijo jade.

Si-dijo janeth emocionada.

Que chiste-dijo katie durmiendo de nuevo.

Celosa katie-dijo brincando a la cama de su amiga.

Si-dijo ella débilmente.

No te preocupes solo déjate llevar por yoshua y ya-dijo janeth.

Esta bien luego pero déjame dormí que acabamos de llegar ce dos horas-dijo ella durmiendo nuevamente eran las 10 de la mañana.

Eran las 11 de la mañana dos jóvenes estaban abrazados con sonrisas en sus ojos, julios se levanta y besa en cuello de su novia.

Hola amor-dijo ella besándolo en los labios.

Estas bien-le pregunto julios.

Si-dijo ella seria.

Te duele-le pregunto julios a lili en la cual se sonrojo en la cual el todo el vientre de la joven.

Si-dijo ella viéndolo sonrojada.

No te preocupes-dijo el besándola.

Lili sintió como una joven la jalaba asia un rincón.

Como fue dime cuéntame rápido quiero sabes.

Te diré pero no aquí vamos a caminar-le dijo lili aun a janeth emocionada.

Las 2 chicas fueron al lago y se sentaron debajo de un árbol.

Dime, dime-dijo janeth.

Fue lindo-dijo ella.

Te dolió que paso-pregunto ella.

Si dolió y aun me duele-dijo lili tocando su abdomen.

Auch lili pregunto janeth extraña-a mi no me dolía cuando terminamos ni al siguiente día-dijo ella se protegieron verdad-pregunto janeth a la joven que abrió mucho los ojos.

No creo que no-dijo ella triste.

No te preocupes dudo que al inicio pegue algo-dijo ella.

Y si, si pega janeth-pregunto temerosa .

Seré tia-dijo ella feliz.

Lili se quedo con cara de preocupación.

Julios presumía entre sus amigos en la habitación de ellos.

Felicidades-dijo eduardo a julios.

Gracias-dijo el feliz.

Ya eres uno de los míos-dijo eduardo abriendo mucho la boca.

Que-dijo julios ensartando a eduardo en la pared.

Janeth y yo desde hace mucho julios pero la protegí-dijo el, julios lo soltó.

Tu también te protegiste verdad-le pregunto yoshua, james no estaba hay estaba en la ducha.

Julios abrió mucho los ojos y miro a eduardo.

10 de junio

Junio el ultimo mes en la escuela de magia de hogwarts los chicos estaban en pleno ultimo examen importante de los éxtasis, janeth estaba en la primera fila lili atrás luego katie y luego julios luego eduardo y por ultimo yoshua los abinas separado ya que eran unos murmullos entre los hombres, había 4 profesores diferentes alrededor de todo el salón los chicos estaban concentrados apenas iniciaban el ultimo examen.

Draco estaba en una esquina y los otros 3 regados por otros tres lados.

Janeth y harry estaban sentados enfrente de la chimenea y platicaban animadamente hasta que janeth tubo un dolor en el vientre.

Auch-dijo janeth con un amucha de dolor que empezaban a ser varias.

Harry-dijo janeth llamándolo todos estaba en clase menos el ella blaice y hermione pero ella estaba en la enfermería atendiendo a un niño que se helio.

Que tienes janeth-le pregunto harry temeroso ya había pasado por eso pero con janeth era diferente.

Me duele-dijo ella comenzando a sudar.

Janeth respira-dijo blaice llegando.

Blaice la llevare al hospital san mugo avísales a los demás-dijo harry cargando a janeth que pesaba mucho y la llevo ala chimenea y grito con polvos, san mugo emergencias-dijo el y entre llamas verdes desaparecieron, balice se arranco a correr primero hermione.

Hermione janeth en el hospital ya va a nacer el bebe-dijo el.

Bien-dijo hermione saliendo de la enfermería y yendo a la primera chimenea posible.

San mugo emergencia-dijo ella y apareció exacto cuando a janeth la ponían en una camilla.

Hermione-dijo janeth agarrando la mano de también su amiga la embarazada pero ella hasta el otro mes.

Vas a estar bien janeth-dijo hermione.

Donde esta draco-dijo janeth apretando la mano de harry y de hermione.

No tarde.-dijo ella.

Mas le vale-dijo ella casi enojada el iba a dar a luz y su esposo no estaba a su lado

Blaice aviso a ginny ron james y jade que iban rápidamente al hospital solo faltaban draco y los chicos.

Un pelo negro entro a el aula apresurado y sudando y acatando la mirada de todos y el solo sonrió y miro a draco…todos ponían atención.

Draco ya-dijo balice.

Que tienes-dijo draco viendo a su amigo y capto la señal ya..

Ya-dijo el.

Si ya viene tu bebe-dijo blaice saliendo.

6 chicos captaron el mensaje dejaron todo y salieron.

Reprobaran si no regresan-dijo uno de los profesores.

A los chicos le valió el examen janeth tendría un hermanito nuevo.

Todos iban en chimeneas separadas para llegar mas rápido julios y janeth tomaron la de la sala mas cercana.

Llegaron a el hospital draco corrió asia la sala de partos donde una janeth ya estaba al inicio de dar a luz.

Amor-dijo draco sudado y tomando la mano de su esposa.

Te iba a matar si no llegabas-dijo janeth enojada y sudada.

Bien señora empuje-dijo el doctor.

Estaban en una habitación amplia y con cámaras para gravar el parto janeth estaba en una camilla sentada con las piernas abiertas draco tomaba su mano.

Vamos amor si se puede-dijo draco secando las mejillas de su esposa.

Llego-dijo el doctor es un niño.

Janeth sonrió, pero cambio su rostro por que venia otro dolor y eso ya se había cavado.

Cuiden al bebe viene otro-dijo el doctor todos los que estaba en la ventanilla se sorprendieron.

Janeth empujo y empujo-y descanso cuando le dijeron…

Es niño-dijo el doctor y una enfermera lo tomo y fue a pesarlo a limpiarlo.

Por que no me dijiste-le dijo draco besando a su esposa.

Yo que iba a saber-dijo janeth sonriente y viendo a su esposo.

Una enfermera entrego a los dos gemelos a sus respectivos padres.

Están divinos-dijo janeth viendo a los dos niños rubios de ojos grises piel blanca lindos.

Bien unas preguntas como se llamaran-pregunto la enfermera.

El draco –dijo señalando al de su derecha que sonreía en esos momento.

Y el..-dijo pero entro janeth.

Puedo ponerle yo el nombre-dijo janeth.

Si me gusta si dímelo-dijo janeth viendo a su hija.

Eliuth..-dijo ella viendo la reacción de su mama.

Eliuth malfoy, me gusta-dijo su papa-que dices-le dijo janeth.

Bien-dijo janeth sonriente viendo como en los piecitos de cada bebe le ponían unos papelitos.

Entro toda la familia y janeth vio a los 6 chicos que en esos momentos deben de estar en exámenes en su ultimo examen.

Ustedes no deben de estar en exámenes-pregunto janeth cargando a los bebes.

Si pero creo que ya reprobamos-dijo janeth.

No se preocupen hablare con dumbeldor-dijo harry saliendo del lugar-así que vamonos para ver si se los regresan-dijo el y los chicos se despidieron y se fueron.

A los chicos le dieron otra oportunidad y los 6 presentaban exámenes por separado para que no se copiaran, janeth sudaba el examen era el peor que había tenido se sabia la mayoría pero había 3 que le fallaban asi que anoto lo que le vino a la mente.

Janeth entrego el examen y salio al día siguiente le darían los resultados asi que se fue a descansar y a comer tranquilamente ya que no había comido mucho su madre llegaría mañana con los bebes.

Salieron los chicos y se le unieron en el eterno descanso.

Lili y janeth caminaban asia la sala común pero lili quería ir al baño y el mas cercano era el del 3er piso asi que fueron corriendo lili entro estaba solo y entro a un baño y comenzó a vomitar.

Lili estas bien-le pregunto janeth a su amiga.

No..-dijo ella vomitando de nuevo, la joven salio al minuto y se miro al espejo estaba pálida, sintió un leve mareo y se agarro de janeth.

Lili no me digas que-dijo janeth viendo a su amiga.

Creo que si janeth no a llegado mi ciclo en 6 días-dijo lili preocupada.

Vamos donde tia hermione hay que decirle-dijo janeth.

Si-dijo lili preocupada.

Tia hermione-le dijo janeth llegando con lili en la cual ella sello la puerta.

Tia tenemos que hablar con usted no quiero que salga de aquí la conversación hasta que este segura-dijo lili segura de lo que hablaba.

Dime me asustan-dijo hermione sentando a las chicas en una cama.

Tia creo que lili esta embarazada-dijo janeth mirando al reacción de sorpresa de hermione.

EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO LILI TU PADRE TE VA A MATAR Y AL QUE HIZO ESTO TAMBEIN-dijo remollé exaltada.

Tia no se exalte por lo que se ustedes también se embarazaron a nuestra edad-dijo janeth calmando a su tia.

Lili comenzaba a llorar no le gustaba que la regañaran.

No llores cariño lo siento no debí gritarte pero primero que nada-dijo ella secando las lagrimas de su sobrina-debemos de saber si es verdad-dijo hermione caminando con su linda pansita asia un closet de pociones y se la dio a beber a lili.

Que se supone que le dio-dijo janeth.

A que te supo la poción-le pregunto hermione.

A dulce-dijo lili.

Hermione miro a janeth.

Estas embarazada lili pero comprobémoslo a lo muggle-dijo ella apareciendo una prueba de embarazo y dándose la a lili.

Ve al baño y hasta-dijo hermione lili afirmo y fue al baño cuando regreso aun no salía el color salio positivo.

Estas embarazada-dijo janeth.

Lili lo temía.

De quien es lili-le pregunto hermione.

Tia es de julios el es mi novio-dijo lili enojada.

Bien solo trataba de animarte-dijo hermione con una sonrisa.

No es riesgoso tener bebes a esta edad-pregunto janeth.

Un poco pero si te cuidad no pasara nada-dijo hermione.

Voy decirle a julios.-dijo lili saliendo de la enfermería entre triste y feliz no quería tener un bebe a su edad pero tenia un hijo de julios al que amaba.

Lili caminaba asia el campo de quidditch donde julios y los demás jugaban un rato.

Julios-dijo lili con sonorus…

Julios bajo y beso a su novia dejando la escoba alado.

Hola amor que pasa por que esa cara-dijo el viendo a su novia.

Julios estoy embarazada-dijo ella rápidamente bajando la mirada.

Julios se quedo tonto a lo que dijo y se puso feliz que abrazo a su novia y la cargo.

Que pasa-dijo lili bajando de el sonriente.

Me estas haciendo el hombre mas feliz de la vida-dijo el besando a su novia.

No estas decepcionado o algo asi-dijo lili.

No claro que no es lo mas hermoso que me has dicho-dijo el subiendo a su escoba y yendo donde los demás y diciéndoles que iba a ser papa.

Toda una familia entera estaba sentados un día antes de la graduación que iba a hacer el 26 de junio…

25 de junio…

Eran las 8 de la noche la familia estaba reunida por la graduación del día siguiente darían los mejores promedios y la casa ganadora los puntos se habían borrado de los relojes iba a ser sorpresa…

Estaban platicando hasta que julios y lili fueron a donde estaba harry y ginny platicando animadamente sobre el próximo nombre de su hija…

Papa tengo que hablar con ustedes-dijo lili.

Que pasa hija por que esa cara-le pregunto ginny que estaba sentada.

Esto va a ser duro-dijo julios-bueno para mi no lo fue pero para ustedes si…

Que pasa dinos-dijo harry viendo a su hija que tomaba la mano de julios.

Estoy esperando un hijo de julios-dijo lili temerosa.

Lo primero que hizo harry fue agarrar a julios de la blusa y lo ensarto en la pared bruscamente lastimándole en brazo el joven hizo una mueca de dolor…

Papa cálmate-dijo lili enojada separándolo por que estaba punto de golpear a julios.

Que te pasa harry-dijo draco separándolo de su hijo quien tomo su brazo lastimado.

Tu maldito hijo embarazo a mi hija-dijo harry sacado de sus casillas.

Que hiciste que-dijo draco ahora siendo tomado por ron que casi quiere matar a su hijo.

Si embarrase a lili pero es como si ustedes fueran los responsables yo me voy a encargar de el-dijo el saliendo del lugar enojado y con el brazo lastimado.

Pero que entupidos-contesto feo lili saliendo detrás de julios.

Como se les ocurre actuar asi es su vida y se lo vienen a decir y ustedes casi matan a julios que injustos-dijo janeth saliendo y los restantes se fueron tras ellos menos los adultos.

Lo siento draco reaccione mal-dijo harry arrepentido.

Yo también lo siento-dijo draco.

Janeth sonreía iba a ser abuela, pensaba ella mitras cargaba a un draco que lloraba por los gritos, eliuth estaba dormido en el cuarto de sus papas en una cuna.

Seré abuela-dijo ginny emocionada.

Y yo también-dijo janeth las dos estaban felices.

Y todos las miraban extraños.

Lili amor no llores-le decía julio abrazándola con una mueca de dolor le dolía el brazo.

No lo quieren julios-dijo lili llorando.

Tenían que reaccionar asi es común lili-dijo janeth llegando con los demás.

Si lili-dijo eduardo abrasando a janeth.

Pero te juro que están emocionados por esto-dijo katie quien era abrazada por yoshua.

Voy a ser tío eso es lo mejor-dijo james tomado de la mano de jade.

Si eso es mejor.-dijo jade.

Prométanme que me van a apoyar-dijo lili viéndolos.

Por supuesto nunca nos separaremos amiga-dijo janeth feliz y los 8 se abrazaron tiernamente.

Lili hizo aparecer en sus muñecas una placera de oro blanco con una inician cada una A-M-I-G-O-S-4-E.

Ese mismo día draco y harry se disculparon con sus hijos y les dijeron que los apoyarían en todo.

26 de junio…..

LA GRADUACION…

Era un atardecer hermoso estaban al aire libre había miles de flores rosas por doquier flotaban había muchas sillas blancas con un listón rosa en forma de moño en el jardín enfrente del lago, todos los alumnos de 7 se graduaban ese día todos estaban vestidos de negro las mujeres con vestidos de noche y los hombres esmoquin el aire era fresco el sol rojo se escondía luciérnagas iluminaban el lugar tiernamente, las banderas de las respectivas casa flotaban por el lugar dando un espectáculo, los profesores en una mesa larga con un mantel blanco y con velas y muchos diplomas y un trofeo de oro en medio de la mesa para el ganador de la copa de las casas.

La graduación comenzó…

Buenas noches alumnos del colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería aquí están presentes los alumnos de 7 grado del colegio y las cuatro casas griffindor slytherin hufflepuff y revenclaw este día será un verdadero día ya que será el ultima en la cual estudien, de aquí se dirigirán a la academia en donde estudiaran su próximo trabajo saldrán aurores medimagos entre otros trabajos-dijo el profesor dumbeldor-empezaremos dando reconocimientos a los mejores alumnos de cada casa…

Griffindor-dijo el director tomando varios reconocimientos-lili potter-dijo el director.

Una joven de bucles rojos caminaba con un vestido largo liso negro de tirantes con brillantitos se dirigió al director y tomo su reconocimiento con una sonrisa y se lo dedico a su padre y se fue a sentar.

Katie zabinny-dijo el director y la joven de cabellos ondulados camino con un vestido negro pegadito ondulado lindo con un escote pequeño en la espalda y una abertura en la pierna, fue donde el director y tomo su reconocimiento, les sonrió a sus padres que aludían al igual que a sus tíos y a los demás, y se fue a sentar.

Janeth malfoy-dijo el director con una sonrisa amplia.

Una joven de cabellos largos lacio con destellos dorados caminaba con una sonrisa amplia con un vestido negro brilloso con un escote amplio en la espalda en la que era una telita fina, al igual en su pecho había un escote ligero un abertura en su pierna derecha, tomo el reconocimiento le sonrió a su padre y se regreso.

Ellas tres fueron las mejores de este año de la casa de griffindor…

Asi se fueron con hufflepuff y revenclaw y llego slytherin.

Eduardo zabinny-dijo el director un joven de cabellos negros se dirigía con un esmoquin negro y blusa blanca con paso firme asi el directo le sonrió y lo saludo con un estrechamiento de manos, le sonrió a su padre y a su madre y se fue a sentar nuevamente en su fila.

Yoshua weasley-dijo el director y un joven pelirrojo fue asi el director con paso firme lo saludo y les sonrió a sus padres y se dirigió a su silla.

Julios malfoy-dijo el director emocionado, un joven de cabellos rubios y unos ojos hermosos camino con paso firme asia el director con una sonrisa tomo su reconocimiento que se lo dedico a su padre y se fue a sentar.

Bien estos fueron los chicos mas responsables del año….

Ahora vallamos a el ganador de la copa de las casas….dijo el director viendo a todos los alumnos mas a janeth y a julios.

Hufflepuff 579 puntos-dijo el director estallo en aplausos la casa no había ganado pero tenían que festejar.

Revenclaw 629 puntos-dijo el directo la casa de revenclaw estallo en aplausos…

Y ahora aquí se decirle todo-dijo poniendo tensión con una cara divertida…

Los chicos de otros grados estaban mas atrás sentados y poniendo atención a todo lo que decían….

Las miradas de julios y janeth se cruzaron.

Suerte-dijo janeth con sus labios.

Igual-dijo el…

Slytherin 759 puntos-slytherin se decepciono pero festejo como quiera.

Y el ganador de la copa de este año son….

Griffindor con 760 puntos-dijo el director.

No fue nada la puntuación-dijo janeth impresionada.

Solo uno-dijo lili.

Ganamos , ganamos-gritaba todo griffindor…

Y asi fue desde que harry potter llego al colegio-presumió harry…

Janeth miro a su padre y el le sonrió.

Ganaste-dijo el abrasando a su hija.

Gane-dijo ella brincando-digo ganamos-dijo ella feliz separándose y encontrándose con julios.

Beuna jugada hermana la apuesta la ganaste-dijo el abrazándola.

Si-dijo ella abrazándolo mucho mas fuerte…

Janeth estaba emocionada voltio a ver a sus amigas pero vio una figura familiar al final del todo el escándalo en la cual la saludo…

Janeth supo quien era no se dio cuenta de nada su mundo se despejo para ver a esa persona corrió asia el…corrió y solo lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos…

Te extrañe mucho-dijo janeth a la persona al cual ella abrazaba..

Yo igual mi niña-dijo el besando su cabello.

Eduardo miraba a los jóvenes que se abrazaban.

Janeth capto que abrazaba al que se había alejado de ella asi que se separo de el extrañamente.

Que pasa-dijo eliuth viendo que su amiga se alejaba.

Te fuiste de mi sin decirme nada-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

No te quería hacer daño y no me lo quería hacer yo-dijo el-perdóname-dijo el.

Janeth sonrió y lo abrazo como nunca.

Eliuth-dijo una joven detrás de el.

O janeth se me olvidaba ella es noly es de nueva york del colegio de salem-dijo el-es mi novia-dijo el besando a la joven.

Tienes suerte noly el era el chico mas guapo de hufflepuff-dijo janeth sonriente.

Enserio-pregunto ella.

Si –dijo janeth siendo abrazada por eduardo.

Hola amor-dijo janeth besándolo.

Te unes a la fiesta griffindor gano-dijo janeth.

Claro-dijo el…

Este año fue uno de los mas atrevidos que e vivido desde el torneo mi rompimiento mi primera vez mis hermanos nuevos, nuevos novios nuevos amores entre otras cosas fueron aventuras que nunca olvidare esto esta por terminar no lo quisiera decir pero ahora que todo a acabado nuestras aventuras aun seguirán en la academia de aurores, la pregunta es seguiremos juntos por supuesto prometimos nunca separarnos…si ustedes quieren esto no terminara…pero aquí termina mi adolescencia seré tia de un hermoso niño y una de las mejores auroras parte de mi hermano y de mis amigos….

Esto aquí no temían si no aun empieza…..

La magia continua con janeth aquer…..

Recuerda la magia esta en tus venas……

Autora: janeth malfoy…

**Fin**


End file.
